Resolutions
by JenJethero4everasone
Summary: Before setting out on her future abroad with Jethro, Jenny has some unfinished business to take care of. Sequel to 'Revelations'.
1. Apricot And Almond

May 11th 2012

District of Columbia Court of Appeals

Old DC City Hall

1200 Hours

With Noemi, Palmer, and Breena present before a judge, Gibbs and Jenny legally exchange their wedding vows. "I may now pronounce you husband and wife." Justice Morgan announces.

Half an hour later, Gibbs, Jenny, Noemi, Palmer, and Breena are getting their photos taken outside in front of the building. "So this was DC's original City Hall." Palmer asks out loud.

"Until they moved over to the John A. Wilson Building on Pennsylvania Avenue." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"And the reason why you wanted to get married in the original City Hall?" Breena curiously asks.

"They don't hold weddings anymore in the current building." "Judge Holmes is also an old family friend of my mother's and was honored to marry Jethro and I." Jenny softly answers.

"We're touched that you would ask us to witness your wedding ceremony." Breena smiles.

"We figured since the three of you could not be at our wedding in Mexico, that we could make it up to you by attending our legal ceremony." Jenny smiles.

"Abby was jealous because she wanted to attend this one." Palmer laughs.

"I know and I told her that Jethro and I wanted it to be small and intimate with the five of us." Jenny sighs at her dysfunctional daughter wanting to have her way all the time.

"It was small and very beautiful Senora." "I knew one day that you and Senor Gibbs would be married."

"Did you?" Gibbs smirks and gives his wife a knowing look. Jenny is about to answer him, when the photographer asks for them to move at the bottom of the stairs.

Around one o'clock the small wedding party is having lunch at one of Gibbs and Jenny's favorite restaurants, Gordon's the Steakhouse. "I've never been here before." Palmer says in between bites of his Lobster Bisque.

"Jethro and I usually come here for dinner once a month." Jenny answers and begins to dig into her spinach salad.

"I'm a sucker for a good steak and they have fries with their steak."

"And don't forget you like eating the broiled sea scallops as an appetizer." Jenny teases him.

"Everything looks so good on the menu." Breena says in amazement.

"It is I've had most of everything on the menu." Jenny smiles.

"What about Agent Gibbs?" Palmer shrugs.

"Ha, he's fixated on his steak and fries." Jenny laughs.

"I had a center cut prime rib the last time I was here." Gibbs protests.

"It's still considered beef Jethro." Jenny sweetly answers.

"So weird seeing the two of you like this." Breena smiles.

"This is how they normally act at home." Noemi giggles and takes a sip from her glass of water.

"Keep in mind, we're not in the office, we're Jenny and Jethro." Jenny reminds them with a smile on her face.

"And now you're legally Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Gibbs affectionately answers and brings Jenny's hand to his mouth.

"So you're sailing to Martha's Vineyard and Nantucket for your honeymoon?" Palmer sheepishly asks.

"Yeah, in July, I want to see how the boat handles." Gibbs nods.

"Plan on sailing around Europe once you retire?" Breena nods.

"I'll keep 'The Shepard' docked in Rosario and play it by ear." "Not sure!" Gibbs answers.

Jenny's Blackberry begins to ring. "I bet you it's your favorite." Jenny laughs and takes her phone out of her pocketbook and spots Abby's name on the caller ID. "I was right."

"Don't answer it make her suffer." Gibbs snorts.

Jenny ignoring her husband pushes in the speakerphone button. "Yes Abby!"

NCIS Headquarters

Abby's Lab

Abby sitting at her workstation, with Tony, McGee, and Ziva standing in the background. "Well?" She asks into her speakerphone.

"We're legal!" Gibbs shouts.

"I wish I could have been there." Abby pouts.

"You were there for our wedding in Mexico." Jenny answers and shakes her head.

"I want to see the photos of this one also."

"Soon as we get them in, you'll be the first person we'll show them to." "In the meantime our food is getting cold." "Goodbye Abby!" Jenny answers and hangs up.

"Rats!"

"Abs their eating at a five star restaurant." McGee reminds her.

"We got a Mexican breakfast in the cantina, while Palmer is getting a real steak for lunch." Tony groans.

"Quit whining, we also had our hotel room in LA paid by Jenny." Ziva sighs in annoyance.

"Face it Ziva, DiNozzo isn't happy unless he has something to whine about." McGee smirks trying to get a rise out of Tony.

"You're a lot of laughs, McDofus."

"I just love the names that you come up for Timmy." Abby giggles.

"I believe I have about two hundred of them by now." Tony grins.

"Sticks and stones Tony." McGee laughs.

"We better get back to work." Ziva nods over at her partners and is about to walk out of the room.

"Why?" "Palmer has the afternoon off." Tony shrugs.

"Gibbs will kill us." McGee grumbles.

"Remember what the Director had told us once before, what Gibbs doesn't know, won't hurt us."

"Tony, what the Director should remember, that in the end Gibbs always finds out." Ziva reminds him.

"And how he does is one of those mystery questions of life." Abby smiles.

An hour later Gibbs walks into the room carrying a Caff-Pow. "Abs!" He calls out.

Abby steps out from her backroom, noting the light tan three button suit, with an ivory and cream striped tie, with a cream colored handkerchief to compliment the suit on the front left pocket. "Wow!" She drools and walks over to him.

"Abby I'm now a married man, control your urges." Gibbs playfully scolds her and hands Abby her Caff-Pow.

"I can't when you look so hot in your suit." Abby smiles and takes in the off white dress shirt he's wearing with his suit. "So you picked out an off white shirt for your suit, it looks sexy."

"I didn't pick it out Jenny did, and it's not off white, it's a Ralph Lauren almond colored shirt." Gibbs corrects her.

"Well the Director has good taste Gibbs."

"And I don't." Gibbs protests.

"Gibbs you wore an all green suit, shirt and tie at Ducky's a few years ago for Thanksgiving."

"What's wrong with that?" Gibbs shrugs.

"It's all the same color and it was an icky green." Abby cringes.

"I like that shade of green." Gibbs pouts.

"Next time wear a white or black shirt underneath of it."

"You're getting just as bad as Jenny, picking on my wardrobe."

"There's nothing wrong with the way you dress, it's just that from time to time you need a Garanimals label inside of your clothes so that you can match up the colors a little better." Abby teases him.

"Shannon had bought Kelly, Garanimals clothing." Gibbs answers with a big smile on his face.

"They were so cool; my parents bought Garanimals for me too." Abby smiles and gets to the subject at hand. "I got a hit on your bedroom set."

"Hopefully it's under three thousand dollars; the last few bedroom sets the antique stores wanted a small fortune for it." Gibbs grumbles.

"Well Gibbs it's close to antique as you gonna get and within your budget." Abby promises and loops left arm into Gibbs' right arm and escorts him into her back room. "I was about to e-mail the page to you."

Gibbs glances down at the computer monitor at a Bastille cherry wood bedroom set. "California King Sized Sleigh bed." Gibbs smiles.

"It's at a furniture store that buys furniture from estates."

"I'm going to head over there after work."

"What about the Director?" Abby curiously asks.

"She's pulling an all-nighter at work."

"On your wedding night." Abby answers with surprise.

"We already had our wedding night." Gibbs smirks.

Suddenly the sounds of Jenny's heels are heard from the other room. "Gibbs!" Abby alerts him.

"I hear her, e-mail me that webpage." Gibbs nods and is about to walk out of the room, when Jenny pops her head into the doorway. "Director!" He innocently answers.

Jenny noting her husband's facial expression. "Ok, what are the two of you up to?"

"Up to what?" Gibbs answers and tries to brush past her as he walks out the door.

Jenny quickly grabs his elbow. "Jethro!"

Abby trying to defuse the situation. "Director can I see your suit?"

Jenny walks into the room. "You're trying to avoid the question?" Jenny answers and folds her arms.

Abby smiles over at Jenny's elegant two-piece Kasper apricot colored suit skirt, with a floral embellished neckline on the jacket. "No I just wanted to see the suit you wore to your wedding." "As usual you have good taste in clothing and I see you had Gibbs looking snappy."

"Did you drool over him?" Jenny laughs.

"Of course I did." Abby giggles.

Gibbs rolls his eyes and is about to exit the room. "Hold it right there." Jenny calls over her shoulder.

"Jen we're not up to anything."

"Ha!"

"Don't you have a suit to kiss ass with up in your office." Gibbs smirks.

"Not for another half an hour."

"Good because I need to be somewhere."

"No you don't, Tony, Ziva, and McGee are out questioning a witness in Fairfax."

With Jenny's full attention now on her husband, Abby sits down at her desk and hides her cell phone under her desk. "This should get Gibbs out of this." Abby mischievously grins to herself.

"Jethro, would you quit surprising me."

"Jenny as usual your imagination is running wild." Gibbs baits her. On cue Gibbs' cell phone begins to ring. Gibbs takes his phone out of his pocket and notices it's an incoming phone call from Abby's cell phone. "Yeah Gibbs!" He answers and pretends to listen in. "I'll be right over." Gibbs answers and hangs up. "DiNozzo had a flat tire, and conveniently the spare is flat also."

"And conveniently it gets you out of this conversation." "Which will be continued either tonight or tomorrow morning?" Jenny warns him and walks out of the room.

Abby waits for the sounds of Jenny's heels to exit the lab. "Gibbs I can't run up and down the stairs for a month." Abby whines.

"Aren't you suppose to be going to a conference in Kansas City next week?"

"Right, so at least I'll have a week's reprieve and by then she may forget all about this."

"Doubt it!" Gibbs laughs and walks away.

"Thanks a lot!" Abby pouts.

Later that night at home, Gibbs is down in his basement staining the Wainscoting panel boards to match up with the light cherry wood finish from the bedroom set that he purchased after work. "The question is how do I keep her out of the basement for the next month." Gibbs laughs.


	2. Back To Normalcy

The next morning in down in the Evidence Room, Gibbs and Abby are hiding over in the evidence lock up cage. "Gibbs I really can't keep this up much longer." Abby whines.

"I know, that's why I asked you to come down here."

"Do you have a plan in mind?"

"Did you get the wallpaper sample in your e-mail this morning?"

"Yes I did, surprised that you chose flowers for the bedroom."

"Jenny had flowered wallpaper in her bedroom at her house in Georgetown." "But it was pink and I'll be damned if I will put pink wallpaper in my own bedroom." Gibbs growls.

"I like the color, cream with pink, lavender, yellow, orange, and blue wild flowers."

"I hate to do this to you on short notice, could you and your Habitat for Humanity friends to wallpaper the bedroom tonight."

"Gibbs that is short notice." Abby sighs.

"The quicker I get that bedroom finished, the faster the Director will be off of your ass." Gibbs grins.

"You owe me big time."

"I know and I always make it up to you."

"That you do." Abby smiles.

"Abby!" Jenny's voice is heard outside of the cage.

"I'm not here." Gibbs whispers.

"The things I do for my dysfunctional father." Abby groans and walks out of the room.

"And it's all done out of love." Gibbs whispers in awe.

Abby walks out leaving the door ajar. "Director Shepard what can I do for you?" Abby sweetly says to her.

"Conveniently you and Gibbs were MIA at the same time." Jenny chastises her.

"Moi!" Abby innocently answers.

"Yes you!" Jenny sighs, trying to get a confession out of Abby.

"I was just returning something down in lock up."

"And the reason why you left the door ajar?"

"Did I?" Abby answers.

Back inside of the cage. "Crap!" Gibbs grumbles and quickly comes up with a diversion. "Ducky!" Gibbs laughs and flips open his cell phone.

Autopsy

"I've finished up cataloging the supply cabinet." Palmer nods over at Ducky.

"Good, I'll send off the requisition on the supplies that we need." Ducky muses.

"I wonder what the meeting is going to be about in the auditorium on Monday afternoon." Palmer curiously asks.

"We'll find out soon enough." Ducky answers and is about to pour himself a cup of tea, when his desk phone begins to ring. "I hope that isn't a case." Ducky sighs and presses in the speakerphone button on his phone. "Autopsy!"

"Duck I need a diversion." Gibbs whispers.

"Jethro, I you still trying to keep your bedroom remodeling project a secret." Ducky snorts.

"Yes and I'm hiding down in the evidence lock up." "Jenny is interrogating Abby and we desperately need a diversion."

"I want a cup of Earl Grey on your next visit to Starbucks."

"Will do!" Gibbs answers and hangs up.

"Let me handle that one Doctor Mallard." Palmer offers.

"Good idea, you would be the least person that the Director would suspect." Ducky chuckles.

Back down in the Evidence Room, Abby is desperately trying to keep Jenny from entering the back room. "Director you're over reacting as usual." Abby laughs.

"You sound like your father." Jenny mutters in annoyance.

"Really Director!" Abby answers with a big smile on her face. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"But unlike your father you will not survive my interrogation skills."

"I know you learned from the best." Abby smiles.

"I didn't learn everything from him, keep that in mind."

With that, Palmer steps out of the elevator. "Abby, there you are, I've been looking everywhere for you." Palmer calls out to her.

"I was on my way back up to my lab, when Director Shepard stopped me." "Jimmy have you seen Gibbs?"

"He was just up in Autopsy with Doctor Mallard."

"See Director I told you he wasn't down here with me." Abby protests.

"I believe this is a conspiracy that now you have Palmer in on."

"Jimmy, you got to be kidding me." Abby giggles.

"Conspiracy on what?" Palmer innocently answers.

"You're all good." "Real good!" Jenny answers with a hint of frustration in her voice and walks off for the elevator.

Abby and Palmer wait for Jenny to step into the elevator. 'How long to we have to keep this up?" Palmer cringes.

"You mean you and the others; I'm on my way to Kansas City on Monday morning." Abby grins.

A second later, Gibbs walks out of the backroom. "By next weekend it should be over and done with."

"How do you get her mind off that you're up to something?" Palmer curiously asks.

"Easy, I seduce her." Gibbs smirks with a mischievous grin on his face. "It works every time."

Up in Autopsy, Ducky is about to take a sip from his cup of tea, when he hears the familiar sounds of Jenny's heels clicking on the floor. "You just missed him."

"Baloney and you know it Doctor." Jenny mockingly teases her pseudo father figure.

Ducky turns and faces Jenny as she walks over to his desk. "You lack patients."

"I hate it when he does this to me."

"Jenny you might as well get use to it, it's called making up for the lost time."

"I don't surprise him."

"You don't need to Jennifer, just waking up beside you every morning is enough for Jethro." Ducky smiles.

"You mean on top of me."

"Do I really-"

"Why does everything about Jethro and I have to be about sex?" Jenny sighs and takes a seat on top of Ducky's desk.

"Maybe if the two of you wouldn't make yourselves so obvious."

"I'm not that obvious, make up and clothing cover up my bruises."

"You've very obvious my dear, it's the way you look down at Jethro from on top of the balcony."

"A lot of it does not have to do about sex Ducky; I miss the camaraderie of working together as a team."

"You miss flirting with you old boss from across the bullpen." Ducky chuckles.

"It killed time when we had no cases to work or whenever we worked over night in the office."

"Flirting is natural as breathing between the two of you."

"Or being at each other's throats." Jenny laughs.

Ducky noting the bags under Jenny's eyes. "It's a Saturday morning what are you doing at work?"

"I worked last night remember."

"And is your work finished?"

"Yes, I was looking for my husband, before I left the building, but he's too busy playing hide and seek with me."

"I would try the Squad Room again."

"He's more than likely half way up the stairs by now, if I'm lucky I may beat Jethro upstairs." Jenny answers with a mischievous grin on her face.

Five minutes later upstairs, Gibbs opens the door for the stairway and walks out. "The next time I'll make sure that you're locked inside the lock up cage overnight." Jenny warns her husband.

"I don't have a clue as to what you're talking about Director, go home and get some sleep." Gibbs growls and is about to walk away from her, when Jenny pulls him over by his lapel. "Jen-" Jenny quickly silences him with a hot passionate kiss on the mouth. Jenny knowing full well that she has her husband distracted, pulls his zipper down. Gibbs feeling Jenny's hands touching him below, breaks away from her kiss. "Are you out of your mind?" He groans out in sexual frustration.

"No paying you back for being such a little shit." Jenny sensuously answers and runs her tongue on his lower lip. "I'll see you when you get home from work." Jenny purrs and walks away from him.

With his lower anatomy throbbing up against his jeans, Gibbs rushes off for the bathroom, brushing past Tony and Ziva as he runs into the bathroom. "Bad coffee!" Ziva curiously asks.

Tony remembering that he saw Jenny walking past them with a mischievous grin on her face. "Hard copy!" Tony smirks.

"Oh that again." Ziva giggles.

"Only one of Gibbs' babes that can do that to him."

Ziva approaches Tony and grabs a hold of him below. Ziva nips along his collar bone. Tony instantly becomes aroused and also runs off towards the direction of the bathroom, nearly knocking over McGee. "What's with him?" McGee curiously asks.

"It seems that Tony and Gibbs both have issues that need to be taken care of." Ziva wickedly answers and walks off towards the direction of the bullpen.

McGee out of curiosity walks into the men's room. Hearing both Gibbs and Tony's groans coming from their respective stalls. "I don't want to know what Ziva did to the both of them." McGee inwardly asks and quietly leaves the bathroom.

Lunch time, the team along with Abby are sitting around eating pizza with Gibbs, up on the plasma screen next to Gibbs' desk, Abby has an animated layout of how Gibbs' bedroom is going to look. "Between the wallpaper, the cherry stained Wainscoting panels and the crown molding, the bedroom is going to look fabulous Gibbs." Abby cheerfully says to him.

"Your gang ready for tonight." Gibbs asks between bites of his pizza.

"Yes on short notice, while you and the Director are out for dinner and going to the movies, we'll be putting up the wallpaper in the bedroom."

"Part two, which is next weekend, I'll distract Jenny with an all-day shopping spree, while you install the molding and panels." Ziva winks.

"We should be done that in four hours, while Abby and her friends are finishing up, I'll meet Tony and McGee at my self-storage unit to pick up the bedroom set."

"Hey we never volunteered." Tony groans in protest.

"You got a free hotel room out in LA from Jenny, it's the least you can do." Gibbs barks.

"I have no problems helping out." McGee smoothly answers.

"I know you don't McGee." Gibbs smiles.

"Couldn't this wait until the Director goes away on her trip to Helsinki next month?" Tony shrugs.

"No it can't DiNozzo." "The study isn't our bedroom and Jenny wants to get back to some normalcy again."

"She did complain that you were killing her back." Ziva snickers.

Tony is about to answer Gibbs, when Gibbs throws his half empty coffee cup at his head. "Shutting up boss." Tony quickly answers with coffee running down from his head.

That night after the movies, Gibbs and Jenny are walking hand and hand out in the parking lot. "I'm surprised that you had wanted to see a movie."

"Beats staying at home." Gibbs shrugs.

"Can hardly wait for next Friday after work when we take the boat out for an over nighter." Jenny smiles.

"It's going to be nice just to get away for the night."

"And to sleep in a real bed for a change, Jethro I'm giving you another week, before I hire some professionals to re-do the bedroom, my back can't take the bed in the study much longer."

"Depending if I'm busy with a case this week I'll start painting the bedroom." "I have a few areas of mud to sand on the walls first."

"Good, while you're doing that, I'll browse at bedroom sets on line."

"I want to see what we're purchasing before we buy it."

"Deal!" Jenny softly answers. Gibbs leans down and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth, with his cellphone set to vibrate for a text message, Abby texts Gibbs that their finished up wallpapering the bedroom. Jenny feels Gibbs' phone against her. "Jethro your phone is vibrating against me."

"I set it to vibrate while we were in the movie theatre." Gibbs shrugs and takes his phone out of his pocket, squinting down the display he notices Abby's name. "Just a text."

"Which isn't important because you don't know how to text." Jenny teases him.

"I prefer talking to a human being not typing." Gibbs growls.

"No you're still stuck in the twentieth century and won't move forward."

Gibbs walks Jenny over to the passenger side of his Dodge Challenger. "Nothing wrong with that." Gibbs answers and unlocks Jenny's car door.

"It's what makes you so endearing Jethro." Jenny softly answers.

Gibbs opens up passenger door. "Better get use to living in the twentieth century once we move down to Mexico."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Jenny smiles and gets inside of the car.

After midnight, with Jenny sleeping in the study, Gibbs shirtless and in his boxers walks into the bedroom. Turning on the light, Gibbs takes in the work that Abby and her friends put into, wallpapering the entire bedroom in less than three hours. "I don't know how you did it Abs, but I'll make it up to you." Gibbs smiles.


	3. Easier Said Than Done

May 14th 2012

NCIS Headquarters

1330 Hours

The Navy Yard division is gathered inside of the auditorium. "I wonder what the Director's big announcement is." Tony openly asks to his teammates.

"We'll soon find out." Ziva answers.

With that Jenny and SecNav Jarvis appear on stage, Jenny approaches the podium. "Good afternoon!" She addresses everyone, which they all address her back. "With the recent event of the NCIS Sniper, the Secretary of Defense and along with SecNav Jarvis both have some concerns over security at my office and along with my personnel's safety at the Navy Yard." "Starting in July, there's going to be a major remodel of the Navy Yard facing Anacostia Park." "The windows will be bullet resistant and will be tinted blue." "There will be more trees and shrubs planted along the building along with decorative barriers to minimize the chance of anybody getting shot, Special Agent Gibbs was lucky to survive last month's ambush."

"I have good reflexes Madame Director." Gibbs playfully shouts from the crowd.

Jenny gives her husband a playful glare of warning for referring to Jenny by her hated title. "Um ma'am isn't Gibbs suppose to get keelhauled for calling you that." Tony innocently baits his boss.

"He'll get punished for it later on, much later." Jenny sensuously answers and gets back to the subject at hand. "I'm happy to announce with the changes going out outside of the building, the inside of the Navy Yard is getting a much needed face lift as well." "New paint and updated cubicles will be put in." "And, Special Agent McGee this should make you extremely happy, new computers."

"Touch scream ma'am!" McGee shouts up to her.

"Yes touch screen." "And also you will also be getting a new plasma screen that is touch screen as well."

Tony and McGee high five on another. "Yes!"

Ziva leans up against Gibbs' left ear. "You still haven't figured out our old system yet." Ziva playfully teases him.

"Why should I when I have a team of agents who can do my job for me." Gibbs jokingly growls at her.

An hour later, Tony and Ziva are down in the Evidence Room. "You Probie's better get that bedroom put together with in the hour." Tony admonishes the Evidence Room Technicians.

"Tony, one of these days." Ziva sighs in exasperation at her partner and stalks off for the elevator with Tony following her behind.

"What?" Tony shrugs.

Ziva scans herself in at the eye scanner. "Why must you constantly bully the Evidence Room Technicians?"

"Because their beneath my status, and it's also fun." Tony grins.

"Your status, you know at times you can be such a snob." Ziva says to Tony in a snippy tone of voice.

"Snob!" Tony answers with surprise.

The elevator doors open, Ziva walks in with Tony following her from behind. "If the shoe fits, wear it Tony."

"Wow you got that one right." Tony laughs with the doors closing.

"I've lived in the US for seven years now Tony."

"And every once and a while you stumble on to a new American idiom that you don't know."

"Rare and in between." Ziva answers and pushes in the button for Abby's floor.

The elevator starts up. "By the way could you please explain what you did to me on Saturday morning?" Tony curiously asks.

"It's called that men are so easy to get aroused." Ziva smirks over at him.

"So it was just something you wanted to prove to me."

"I believe I proved my point." Ziva winks.

"So all men are easy to get a rise out of, so to speak." Tony shrugs out of curiosity

"Certain men, who can control their urges." Ziva sensuously answers.

The elevator stops on Ducky's floor. "And Gibbs fits that bill."

Before Ziva can answer, the elevator door opens and Gibbs is standing out in the hall waiting to step in. "I'll get back to you on that." Ziva answers trying to maintain a straight face.

"Get back to DiNozzo on what?" Gibbs asks, noting that Ziva is trying avoid his question.

"Ziva doesn't like me bullying the Evidence Tech's." Tony lies.

Gibbs steps inside the elevator and pushes in the button for the Squad Room floor. "But why does she need to get back to you on that?"

"I feel that a quick kick in the balls, as you would put it Gibbs, is a good form of punishment for Tony, if I were one of the Evidence Room Technicians on the way he treats them like their beneath his stature."

"I still don't see that I'm doing anything wrong with them." Tony protests.

"DiNozzo, in the Corps the lower class enlisted men got hazed, eventually they got promoted and some got promoted over you."

"Meaning!" Tony shrugs.

"Evidence Room Technicians cannot get promoted over you." "You need to start treating them like people and not as your flunkies." Gibbs answers.

"Never thought of it like that."

The elevator stops on Abby's Floor. "We're checking up on McGee see if he got anything on Griffith laptop." Ziva informs Gibbs.

"Keep me posted."

"We will boss." Tony answers.

The door opens; Ziva and Tony step out and wait for the door to close. "That was close." Ziva giggles.

"And to answer my question." Tony grins.

"Gibbs fits that bill only with the exception of one woman, and her name isn't Hollis Mann, Allison Hart, or Samantha Ryan." Ziva seductively answers.

"I bet you it's the green eyes that he loses all control in his lower anatomy." Tony says with a knowing look on his face.

"Gibbs isn't the only man I've seen Jenny eating out of her hands." Ziva wickedly answers and walks off towards the lab.

"Who, what, when, and where?" Tony shouts and chases after her.

Back in the elevator, the elevator stops on the Squad Room floor, the doors open and SecNav Jarvis is standing outside and is about to step in, where he meets the intense angry stare of Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. "Agent Gibbs!" Jarvis nods, waiting for Gibbs to step out.

"I was on my way up to MTAC."

Jarvis steps in, noting that the button for Jenny's floor isn't pushed in. "Shouldn't the button for the Director's floor be pushed in." Jarvis asks and pushes it in.

"Slipped my mind." Gibbs bitterly says.

Jarvis waits for the doors to close, before turning and facing Gibbs. "Spit it out Gibbs."

Gibbs flips the switch over. "I had my say with your boss when I flew back from Mexico." "End of story."

"Then why the angry glare, I could have you suspended it for it."

"Go ahead, suspend me."

"Did you enjoy going to the Secretary of Defense?"

"Just as much as you enjoyed exiling Jenny in the middle of nowhere, so you could get her to resign." "There was no reason for you to send her to San Clemente Island." "And there was no reason for you not to keep me in the loop on her where a bouts." "I've been Agent In Charge of my team for the past seventeen years, I've always know where the Director was on the few times that they were put in to protective custody and most of the time, my team handled the Director's security." Gibbs snarls.

"Unlike the other NCIS Directors, you have a romantic relationship with your boss." "I thought it was best that you could stay focused on the Sniper investigation, while Jenny was at a safe location."

"She could have been just as safe at OSP Headquarters; Johnson would never have found it."

"I wasn't taking that risk." Jarvis answers defending his actions.

"No you wanted your hand picked flunky to be show cased at the conference, which by the way was a major bust." Gibbs laughs.

"He needs more experience working around other agencies." Jarvis protests.

"Granger needs a personality transfusion first." Gibbs laughs and flips the switch back over.

Up on the balcony, Jenny and Cynthia are talking. "Tell Congressman Saunders I'll meet with him for lunch tomorrow."

"Yes Director!" Cynthia answers.

The elevator doors open, Gibbs and Jarvis step out at the same time. "Sir our conversation has been very enlightening." Gibbs mischievously baits him and walks off towards the direction of the eye scanner and scans himself into MTAC.

Jenny raises a curious eyebrow over at her husband watching him walking into MTAC with a Cheshire grin on his face. "What was that about?" Jenny asks her boss.

"Special Agent Gibbs and I had a meeting of the minds that we didn't see eye to eye on." Jarvis answers sharply.

Fifteen minutes later, Jenny walks down the ramp of MTAC and finds Gibbs sitting in the second row with his feet up on the top of the back chair, watching an Op on screen. "Quit baiting Jarvis, or he'll have your badge." Jenny angrily warns him.

"The man is a moron." Gibbs sighs.

"I know that and unlike you, I have to deal with him, because he's my boss."

"Sort of reminds me of Commandant Lassard from the Police Academy movies." Gibbs chuckles.

"Now you're starting to sound like DiNozzo." Jenny laughs and shakes her head. "I'll start worrying about Jarvis, when he starts carrying a goldfish bowl with him."

Gibbs glances down at the MTAC Technicians making sure that they're not eavesdropping on him and Jenny. "Remember the last time I sat in this chair Director." Gibbs smirks.

Jenny knowing full well that he's trying to get even with her for the stunt that she pulled on him the other morning. "Yes and unlike you Special Agent Gibbs, I have control over my urges." She sensuously says to him above a whisper.

"No you don't." Gibbs grins and gets up on to his feet.

"Do you see me making a mad dash for my office bathroom?"

"Not at the moment." Gibbs chuckles and walks over to the stairs. "I still prefer peaches in cream over strawberries and cream for dessert." Gibbs says to Jenny getting the last word in on her, before he makes his way up the stairs.

Jenny having a flashback from on top of her kitchen table in Paris becomes aroused at the memory of his mouth and tongue in between her legs. Danielle approaches Jenny with a paper. "Ma'am!"

Jenny startled at Danielle's presence, jumps, "Danielle!"

"Gotcha!" Gibbs shouts down at her.

Danielle taking in Jenny's flushed facial expression. "I don't wanna know ma'am."

"And you're not going to know Danielle." Jenny sighs in annoyance and takes the paper from Danielle.

That night at home, Jenny is looking at bedroom sets on line. "I'm taking matters in my own hands, since Jethro can't seem to get motivated on buying a new bedroom set for us."

Down in the basement, Gibbs is staining the crown molding for the bedroom. "One less project that will be completed after this Sunday."

Back upstairs, Jenny has found the perfect bedroom set on line at JC Pennies. "Storage bed, now I'll have plenty of room for my shopping sprees now." Jenny smirks and picks up her Blackberry from on top of her desk.

Downstairs, Gibbs is about to fill up a mason jar with bourbon, when his cellphone begins to ring. "Wonder who could be calling me at this hour." Gibbs asks and picks up his cellphone from the top of the workbench. Spotting Jenny's name on the caller ID. "I wonder if in between her legs has caved in from this afternoon yet." Gibbs laughs and flips open his cellphone. "Yesssssssssssssssss!"

"Get your ass upstairs."

"Need something taken care of Mrs. Gibbs." Gibbs smugly asks with a cocky grin on his face.

"No I found a bedroom set that I'm about to purchase and need your opinion on it."

"I told you that we both have to go out and see it first."

"And I told you I'm giving you another week to get your ass in gear about remodeling the bedroom, or I'm hiring somebody to paint the bedroom." "It's been almost two weeks and I want some normalcy back into our lives Jethro."

"Be right up!" Gibbs swallows and hangs up. "Let's see if I can seduce my way out of this."

A minute later, Gibbs is upstairs leaning over Jenny's shoulder from behind. "Storage bed!" Gibbs asks out loud.

"Yes, it's perfect."

"Perfect for more crap for you to bring home from the stores." Gibbs growls.

"Exactly!" Jenny laughs.

"Jen, can we at least go out and take a look at it."

"No, I want it and there is a dresser with a mirror, a chest, media center chest, nightstands and a bench to go with it."

"Since you have to work late tomorrow, I'll go check out the quality of the furniture, if it passes my standards I'll buy it."

"Nothing will pass your standard Jethro."

"Because if it wasn't built by my hands, the quality isn't the same."

"You don't have the time to build a set for us; you barely have the time to do the repairs to the bedroom." "It's this set take it or leave it."

"Take it!" Gibbs grumbles and backs away from the desk.

"You're acting childish about this."

"Maybe if I wasn't forced into doing something that I didn't like."

"I wouldn't be forcing your hand if you would be doing something about our sleeping arrangements." "The last time I had a decent night's sleep was out in Los Angeles, just before we drove to Mexico." "Between working late night and early morning Op's, I'm mentally and physically exhausted."

"Friday and Saturday night, you'll be sleeping on board 'The Shepard'." Gibbs reminds her.

"If I had my way I would cancel my shopping spree with Ziva on Sunday and spend the night on board the boat for another night."

"It could be arranged." Gibbs smirks.

"No, I need to replace some of my clothes that got ruined when Johnson made our bedroom into Swiss cheese."

"Don't go overboard until the bedroom is set up." Gibbs barks.

"I won't!" Jenny laughs and turns off her computer. "I'm going to turn in now, have an Op to oversee at 0530 Hours tomorrow morning."

Gibbs leans down and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth. "This weekend you have a lot of making up to do, I've been letting our non-bedroom activities slide."

"Well maybe if I had a real bed to sleep on at night, you may have been getting a little bit more action in the bedroom Leroy." Jenny seductively baits him.

"There was a time when we didn't need a bed, need I remind you."

"Our bodies were fifteen years younger, need I remind you."

"I better get out of here before I have the urge to throw you down on top of the desk." Gibbs groans and leaves the room in sexual frustration.

"You better get use to not having sex Mr. Gibbs; I'll be in Helsinki for about a week next month."

The next morning at NCIS Headquarters, Tony, Ziva, and McGee are sitting at their desks reading the list of the new gadgets that they're going to get. "I can hardly wait, a 24'' inch flat screen monitor for the back shelf behind my desk." Tony grins.

"The monitors that we're getting are LG." McGee smoothly answers.

"Can you picture Gibbs with a touch screen monitor?" Tony laughs.

"He'll never use it." Ziva answers.

Gibbs walks in, coffee in hand. "Use to what, Agent David." He asks over hearing part of their conversation.

"Agent DiNozzo is curious if you'll use any of the new gadgets that the Director has generously given us." Ziva answers.

"And learn something new, hell no." "Oh, the plasma screen next to my desk stays as is." "The three of you can have your touch screen mumbo jumbo thingy over in the center of the room."

"You're not going to be using the digital writing tablet." McGee sheepishly asks.

"Hell no, give me my clicker I'm set to go." Gibbs growls.

"Gibbs don't you want to learn something new." Ziva curiously asks.

"No if it were up to me, we'd still be working cases the way Mike Franks taught me." "No computers, everything was written out by hand."

"You couldn't live without your cellphone Gibbs, admit it." Tony grins.

"The cellphone only comes in handy when I need it, other than that, it's a nuisance."

"Especially when your boss wants to locate you." Tony laughs.

"I don't need to worry about that, because she'll be busy with meetings, lunches, and MTAC Op's clear through the rest of the week." "I'm basically a free man."

"Special Agent Gibbs!" Jenny calls down from the balcony.

"You were saying boss." Tony snickers.

Gibbs locks eyes with his wife. "Is it important Director, I'm in the middle of something with my team." Gibbs barks up at her.

"Your childish bickering with your team over on whether or not you're up to the challenge of figuring out the new gadgets that you're about to be equipped with is more important than discussing the Griffith case with your boss." Jenny sweetly shouts down at him.

"She got you boss." Tony laughs.

"Nobody asked you DiNozzo." Gibbs snarls and walks off towards for the stairs.

Up on the balcony Jenny patiently waits for her husband. "No sex in seventy-two hours is really making him grumpy." Jenny inwardly smirks.

Gibbs reaches the top of the stairs. "This better be good."

Taking Gibbs' coffee from him. "I only have a few minutes before I leave for meeting up on the hill." Jenny nods over at him and then starts off for her office.

Gibbs following Jenny from behind. "Couldn't this have waited until you got back?"

"I have an Op to run in MTAC." Jenny answers and walks into Cynthia's outer office. "Cynthia, buzz me the minute Melvin calls you from the parking garage."

"Yes Director!" Cynthia smiles at her.

Inside the office, Jenny locks the door behind Gibbs as he walks through the door. "Jen I can't take much more than this." Gibbs groans in sexual frustration.

"Playing head games with me has a price." Jenny seductively answers and walks over to the conference table.

"What head game?" Gibbs innocently answers.

"The one you're playing with Abby." Jenny sighs in exasperation.

"I'm not playing any game with Abby and keep in mind she's in Kansas City." Gibbs smirks.

Jenny finishes the last of Gibbs coffee and tosses the cup into the trashcan. "There's a thing called a cellphone give me a break."

"Jenny, punishing me by withholding sex isn't going to get me to cave in."

"You will cave in alright."

"Ha!" Gibbs laughs and walks over to his wife. "That will be the day."

Jenny shoves Gibbs on top of the table and crawls over top of his body. "Your defenses are already weakening." Jenny purrs and leans down and passionately kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs lost at the feel of Jenny's tongue teasing the inside of his mouth, gives into her kiss. Feeling her husband's erection up against her belly, Jenny leaves his mouth and slowly works her way up to his ear. "You want it bad."

"Jenny!" Gibbs breathes out above a whisper.

Jenny nips along his earlobe. "To bad Leroy!" She whispers.

"You're killing me." Gibbs whines and is about to get Jenny up into a sitting position on top of the table when the intercom goes off.

Jenny hops off of the table and walks over to her desk; she leans over and pushes in the intercom button. "Yes Cynthia!"

"Melvin is waiting for you down in the parking garage."

"I'll be right there." Jenny answers and takes in her husband's tortured facial expression. "Maybe I may consent on putting out tonight if you go over to Pennies and buy that bedroom set that I want."

"That's blackmail!" Gibbs growls.

"Sex or bedroom set, it's your call." Jenny seductively says to him and grabs her pocketbook from on top of her desk. Gibbs lies back on top of the table in defeat. "That's what I thought." Jenny laughs and walks out of the office.

"Well Jenny I don't have to run over to Pennies to buy the bedroom set, I'll just have McGee make a fake receipt up for me." Gibbs gloats and is about to get up from the table when his lower anatomy stops him. "This is twice in the past seventy-two hours that you've done this to me and there's going to be a price for it tonight woman." Gibbs grumbles in sexual frustration and hops off the table.

Five minutes later, Tony, Ziva, and McGee are standing in the middle of the bullpen with their eyes focused on Cynthia's outer office door. "The Director left her office five minutes ago; I wonder what's keeping Gibbs." Tony openly asks.

"Maybe he's watching a ZNN." McGee smoothly says.

With that Gibbs walks out, Ziva noting the mischievous expression on Gibbs' face. "He's up to something." Ziva laughs.

Up on the balcony Gibbs makes his way over to the elevator. "McGee I need you down in Abby's Lab." "DiNozzo and David head over to Griffith's fiancée house in Fairfax and bring her in for questioning." Gibbs orders them.

"Boss it's after 0700 Hours." Tony answers….Gibbs stares down at Tony for questioning his orders. "Maybe Tanya Philter is an early riser." Tony shrugs and walks over to his desk and picks up his backpack.

Abby's Lab

Half an hour later, McGee has printed out a fake sales receipt. "She'll never know boss." McGee smiles.

"She's been on my ass about buying a new bedroom set and found one last night on a Pennies website." "I promised her that I would buy it after work tonight."

"But instead, you'll be sitting at a bar having a few cold one's of your choice to kill some time."

"No I'm meeting Ziva at Bed Bath and Beyond to pick out some curtains and a new beddings for the bed."

"You should wash the new comforter and sheets before you use them." "I broke out in a rash about a year ago."

"I always wash new clothes and sheets before I use them McGee." Gibbs sharply answers.

"I wasn't sure if you were aware of it or not." McGee shrugs.

"Kelly had sensitive skin, so Shannon always washed her new clothes and sheets and always got into a habit with our clothing as well and I continued the practice after they died."

"You washed your own clothes." McGee says with surprise.

"When I was married I didn't." "Why you think I have the money to hire someone to wash my clothes and do some housekeeping when I'm paying alimony for two ex-wives." Gibbs snarls.

"But you can afford to hire Noemi." McGee asks narrowing his eyes over at Gibbs.

"It's either I hire Noemi as a house keeper or Jenny burns down my kitchen, need I remind you that she can't cook."

"Come on boss anybody could cook." McGee laughs.

"Jenny nearly burnt down our Paris apartment fourteen years ago by trying to fry some bacon." "Needless to say, we needed to replace the stove from the grease fire."

"It's amazing the way she can shoot a gun on the range and the Director can't cook."

"Well I didn't fall in love with Jenny because of her cooking skills and there are other area's that she makes up for it."

"Do I need to hear it?"

Gibbs head slaps McGee on the back of the head. "You're getting just as bad as DiNozzo." Gibbs growls and takes the sales receipt from him. "Having any luck with Griffith's computer?"

"No, it would be easier if Abby were here." McGee answers.

"I don't need excuses on why you can't do it, just get the job done." Gibbs orders him and walks out of the lab.

McGee staring down at Griffith's laptop. "Easier said than done." McGee sighs in frustration.

1500 Hours

Jenny walks into Cynthia's outer office with her Blackberry attached to her ear. "I'll be in MTAC overseeing your end of the Op at 2100 Hours my time." Jenny answers and hangs up.

"Late night again." Cynthia nods.

"Yes, Special Agent Simmons suspects that French Arms Dealer Felipe Chevalier is in Pago Pago, Samoa."

"Wasn't he on the take with former Director Vance?"

"Yes he was." "From what I've learned, Chevalier was one of the first arms dealers that Vance was on the take with."

"So this might be an all-nighter."

"Unfortunately yes, but the way I see it, my pull out in the office is more comfortable then my current sleeping arrangements at home."

"Isn't Gibbs suppose to be buying your bedroom set tonight?" Cynthia sheepishly asks.

"Yes, but now I'll have to weasel my way out on a promise."

"Good or bad promise."

"Both!" Jenny smirks and walks into the office.

Gibbs walks into the office. "Didn't take you very long." Cynthia laughs.

"I have to a case to review with her." Gibbs playfully growls.

"You had a case to review with her the last time that you ended up staying in her office five minutes after she left."

"I was watching ZNN." Gibbs grins and walks into the office, slamming the door behind him. "You will be paying up big time tonight." Gibbs gloats and walks over to Jenny's desk, tossing the sales receipt down in front of her.

"No I won't!" Jenny answers and puts on her glasses.

"You said you would put out if I bought the bedroom set." Gibbs barks.

"That's before I got a phone call from Special Agent Simmons in Pago Pago." "I have to pull an over nighter."

"Again!" Gibbs sighs in disbelief.

"It's my job Jethro."

"I hate this." Gibbs groans and flops down in one of the chairs at the conference table.

Jenny reading the sales receipt. "You went at lunch time."

"Yeah I wanted to throw this in your face when you came back from the hill." Gibbs frowns in disappointment.

"There's always tomorrow night."

"Yeah, yeah!" Gibbs mumbles under his breath sucking in his teeth.

"It seems that the roles are reversed now from your previous wives."

"How's that?"

"Now you know how they felt when you spent long hours at work."

"I spent long hours at work to avoid them."

"Well I'm not doing this to avoid you Jethro, the quicker I get my task at hand done, the quicker you and I can move to Paris or down in our shack in Rosario."

"You know that is the reason why I built that room for you at home, so you can oversee Op's from home."

"Unfortunately this one has to be done inside of MTAC." "I promise I'll make it up to you this weekend when we go away."

"Soon as I drop anchor Friday night, you're going to be howling your brains out at an unknown location inside of the boat and that is a promise."

"It's not like I didn't deserve it." Jenny smiles.

Later that night Gibbs is putting up the crown molding in the bedroom. "This is going to set the room off; I can hardly wait to move in here on Sunday night." Gibbs smiles in anticipation.


	4. Like Father Like Son

The next morning down in Autopsy, Palmer and Ducky are sitting at their desks talking about the new computers that they're going to get. "I thought that government was trying to cut back on spending." Palmer sheepishly asks.

"I'm sure something got cut in the red tape Mr. Palmer." Ducky muses.

"Tony, Ziva, and McGee were joking in the elevator that Agent Gibbs won't know how to use new touch screen monitors or writing tablets."

"He's too ignorant to learn." Ducky chuckles.

"But he could if he wanted to." Palmer nods.

"I suppose, but this is Gibbs we're talking about." Ducky laughs.

With that Gibbs walks in. "Duck!" Gibbs calls out to him.

"Over here Jethro." Ducky affectionately shouts back to his colleague.

Gibbs walks over and glances down at Palmer. "Palmer make yourself scarce."

Palmer gets up from his desk and walks out of the room. "I take it you want to talk to me alone." Ducky snorts.

"I feel like a wife." Gibbs grumbles in frustration and flops down on the edge of Ducky's desk.

"I take it you don't like the long hours Jenny's working of late."

"I hate it." "That was the reason why I built that room for her so that Jenny could bring her work home with her."

"Jethro the room is being used for dual purposes at this time."

"After Sunday night we'll be back in the bedroom."

"And your little surprise will be revealed."

"She won't be expecting it that's for sure." Gibbs laughs.

"Any more surprises after this?"

"Yes, since I enjoy how the little things make Jenny happy." "You figure with Jenny's upbringings that she would want more, but she doesn't."

"Jethro keep in mind Jenny lost her mother when she was a small child and basically went from boarding school, summer camp and when she was at home was surrounded by a nanny and a house keeper, rarely did her father have anything to do with Jenny's upbringing other than an occasional trip over to Europe or at a tropical locale."

"I never thought of it much."

"Just because you have everything, it doesn't mean you want more, the little things can make you happy, and spending the rest of her life with you makes Jenny happy."

"I love her Duck."

"I know you do, just the look on your face now that you're a husband, who's happy with his wife." "I can't say the same thing for wives two, three, and four."

"The marriages were fine in the beginning." Gibbs answers.

"Until they found out about Shannon and Kelly and to some degree Jethro I don't blame them for their actions towards you and also Diane and Stephanie had another distraction to deal with."

"You're calling Jenny a distraction." Gibbs laughs.

"She was when you were married to Diane; it was an excuse for you to be out of the house."

"Couldn't have been helped with Jenny's chest." Gibbs laughs.

"Really Jethro!" Ducky mutters in annoyance.

Gibbs hops off of the table. "Better see how McGee is making out on Griffith's laptop up in Abby's." Gibbs nods.

"Jethro!"

"Hum!"

"I'm happy for the both of you, you both deserve one another." Ducky smiles.

"After what the both of us have been through the past four years we're entitled to some happiness." Gibbs says with a smile on his face and walks off for the door.

Upstairs ten minutes later, Jenny and Cynthia are standing on the catwalk talking. "After dinner tonight I'm taking a long hot bath." Jenny sighs in exhaustion.

"Your schedule will be lighter towards the end of the week, maybe you should leave around seven tonight."

"We'll see I was going to go home at 1900 hours last night and things changed at the last minute." Jenny groans and starts up for the stairs with Cynthia following her from behind.

Up against the wall, Gibbs was standing around eavesdropping on Jenny and Cynthia's conversation. "You're going to have company in the tub tonight." Gibbs smirks.

Tony and Ziva walk over to him. "Boss!" Tony calls out to him.

Ziva noting that Jenny and Cynthia are walking up on the balcony heading over to Jenny's Office. "Did you enjoy listening in on the Director's conversation?" Ziva sweetly baits Gibbs.

"Need to know Agent David." Gibbs growls and then glances over at Tony.

"It appears that Griffith's fiancée's alibi pans out." "So I guess we're back to square one." Tony answers.

"How can someone who doesn't have any enemies get shot in the back of the head execution style?" Gibbs openly asks out loud.

"I don't know, but I guess we will have to come up with a suspect." Tony shrugs.

"I'll give this case until next Friday morning before I turn it into the cold case files." Gibbs sharply answers and walks over towards his desk.

"Wonder what Jenny and Cynthia were talking about." Tony grins.

"Whatever it is, Gibbs seemed very interested in it." Ziva wickedly answers.

"With the hours Jenny's been putting in lately maybe Gibbs hasn't been getting any action in the bedroom." Tony smirks.

"DiNozzo, David, we have a murder to solve, quit gossiping about me and the Director." Gibbs snarls from the direction of his desk.

"How does he do it?" Ziva asks in amazement.

"Fathers have ears also." Tony laughs.

Gibbs' House

2045 Hours

Inside the bathroom, Jenny is setting up her bath; she chooses nectarine blossom and honey bath oil. "I've been looking forward to this all day long." Jenny sighs in anticipation. While the tub is filling up, Jenny walks out of the bathroom to change in the study.

Gibbs, who was hiding in the bedroom naked, runs into the bathroom. "Since you're capable of doing two things at once." Gibbs smirks and jumps into the bathtub.

A few seconds later Jenny walks in and finds her husband reclining against the back of the bathtub. "I never invited you in my bath." Jenny playfully scolds her husband.

"Jenny it's been five days, I'm not going another night without sex."

Jenny climbs into the tub. "I was hoping to soak for about ten minutes."

Gibbs picks up one of Jenny's sponges. "Lean forward and let me do your back."

Jenny leans forward and sighs in heaven at the feel of his strong hands on her back. "That feels good!"

"Your back is a train wreck, after our bath I'm going to give you a complete rub down."

"That's if I don't fall asleep in the tub first."

"Trust me after I'm done washing your body, I'm going to have my way with you and it's well deserved." Gibbs mischievously grins.

Fifteen minutes later in the bedroom, Jenny is lying on her stomach with her eyes closed. Gibbs kneeling beside her on the bed is massaging Jenny's back and shoulders. "You with me."

"Hmmm!" Jenny mumbles out.

"I was thinking about remodeling the bathroom next."

"You don't have to do that." Jenny sleepily answers.

"I'm not doing it for you; I need to start updating the house so I can sell it down the road."

"That's not for a few years."

"I know, but I want to start on some of the rooms inside of the house now." "Bedroom first, bathroom second." "Maybe I'll work on the living room or dining room next." "Bedrooms only need a coat of paint on them and new rugs, no big deal."

"I don't want you killing yourself when we won't be retiring for three to four years."

"Us retiring and living together without any responsibilities is what's keeping me going."

Jenny rolls over on to her back and looks up into her husband's intense blue eyes. "The moment we walk through my apartment door in Paris after we retire I give you a month before you gut out the place."

"Our apartment!" Gibbs corrects her with a smirk on his face.

"I keep forgetting about that." Jenny smiles and tenderly touches her husband's face. "Our apartment!" She says above a whisper and leans up and tenderly kisses him on the mouth. Sleep soon becomes an afterthought; they passionately make love for the next several hours.

2330 Hours

From the glow of Jenny's desk light, Gibbs watches Jenny sleep in the crook of his right arm. "I can't wait to get you all to myself." Gibbs smiles and brushes back Jenny's hair from her face.

Starbucks

1030 Hours

With his teams constant bickering in the bullpen, Gibbs decides to retreat from his pseudo children. "I'm about to put duct tape on DiNozzo's mouth." Gibbs growls and walks over to the counter.

"What can I get you Gibbs?" Alicia his barista asks him with a smile on her face.

"Venti sized, Gold Coast Blend." "And I'll also have a ham and cheddar artisan sandwich." Gibbs smoothly says.

"Anything for Director Shepard."

"I'll pay for it now, but I don't want it made until I leave." "Grande sized, Caramel Macchiato and I'll bring back a raspberry scone for her." Gibbs smiles.

"You are a good husband."

"No, I like getting hollered at when I bring something fattening back." Gibbs laughs.

"Director Shepard fat, you have to be kidding me, she doesn't look more than forty-three years old."

"She'll be forty-nine in October."

"You've got to be kidding me." Alicia says with surprise.

"No!" Gibbs smiles.

Five minutes later, Gibbs is sitting at a corner table reading a newspaper when Stephanie approaches the table. "Jethro!" She warmly calls down to him.

Gibbs stands up. "Stephanie!" He answers, shocked that she's back in Washington. "What are you doing in Washington?"

"My fiancée Alan Kowalski got a job promotion that sent him down to Washington?"

"And where does your fiancée work for?" Gibbs curiously asks.

"Department of Energy."

"I was expecting it to be a law enforcement agency." Gibbs chuckles and pulls a chair out for Stephanie.

Stephanie sits down. "I'm done with cops, marines, soldiers, sailors, and airmen." "I'm strictly dating civilians from now on." Stephanie sweetly answers and takes a seat in her chair.

Gibbs noting the bump in Stephanie's belly. "You're pregnant?"

"Four months!" Stephanie smiles.

"Since you're pregnant and can't have any caffeine, let me get you a green tea." Gibbs offers.

"Tall size Jethro!"

"You got it." Gibbs smiles and walks off for the counter.

Five minutes later, Gibbs and Stephanie are sitting around the table talking about Stephanie's pregnancy and on her future with her fiancée. "I was in total shock when I found out that I was pregnant." "Alan had just proposed to me the month before, getting pregnant was the furthest thing on both of our minds." Stephanie softly says.

"I'm glad Stephanie; I always thought that you would make a good mom." Gibbs smiles.

"That was one of my regrets when I was married to you." Stephanie frowns.

"What was that?" Gibbs shrugs.

"I would have loved to have had a child with you."

"Stephanie!" Gibbs swallows.

"While you were away as Agent Afloat, I went through your belongings in the basement and that's how I found out about Shannon and Kelly." "I still don't have the reason why you never told me about them."

"I never told anybody about them Stephanie." "You weren't the only one." "My ex-wives before you, friends, co-workers, none of them knew about them, until I was in a coma in 2006."

"Who found out about them?" Stephanie asks.

"Jenny found out about them." "I was in a coma; the doctor was stumped by it because there wasn't anything wrong with me medically."

"So they figured it had to be something that had caused you great trauma emotionally that kept you from waking up."

"Yes, the doctor that I had at Portsmouth was the same doctor who treated me in Kuwait when I was wounded in battle." "I was also in a coma." "Doctor Gelfand had noticed that I was experiencing the same condition from 1991."

"So Jenny did a background check on you." Stephanie nods.

"Yes, everything about my past came out."

"How did they treat you after finding out about it?"

"Ziva had already known about Shannon and Kelly when she did a background check on me as a Mossad Control Officer for her brother Ari." "The rest of my team along with Jenny, Abby, Ducky, and close friends did not know about them."

"You still didn't answer my question?"

"I was stuck in 1991 after I regained my memory from my coma." "The case that had put me into my coma had gone sour, I was bitter, angry, and mostly confused, so I retired and left for Mexico, to live with my NCIS mentor Mike Franks, he had a small shack along the beach in Rosario, Mexico."

"You mean you quit?"

"Retired!" Gibbs growls.

"Jethro!"

"Quit!" Gibbs snorts.

"So how long did it take you to realize that sitting around a beach was boring you senselessly?" Stephanie teases him.

"Within a month." "I started doing home repairs to Mike's house, fixing up old clunkers for Mike's friends." "One day I got a phone call from Ziva; she was in a bit of a jam and needed my help." "I owed her a favor, so I few up north to collect on it."

"That's when you realized that you missed the rush of the job."

"Something like that." Gibbs smoothly answers.

Stephanie glances down at Gibbs' left hand and spots the wedding band on his ring finger. "So how long will this one last." She nods.

"Forever!"

"Ha, I'll give it six months."

"Forever Stephanie!" Gibbs answers with a smile on his face.

Stephanie noting the glint in her ex-husband's blue eyes. "So I was right that there was something going on between the two of you." Stephanie asks with a knowing look in her face.

"How did you know it was Jenny?"

"The way your eyes sparkled when you said forever."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Jethro you do not know how many nights I would find you down in the basement passed out drunk, after we came home from Moscow." "The one night I tried waking you up and instead of calling out my name, you called out for Jenny." "Jethro why would you call out your ex-partner's name if the two of you were more than partners."

"Stephanie I should never have married you, that is one of my regrets that I can't take back." "You didn't deserve to get used like that." Gibbs frowns.

"So I was never a replacement for Shannon, but for Jenny."

"I was angry and hurt at her." "I figured the best way to get even with her for leaving me, was to find the next available woman." "You and I dated a few times after my divorce came through with Diane; Jenny knew you and I wanted to stick it to her."

"And in the end the only one who got hurt was me." Stephanie sadly answers.

"As I said Stephanie, if I could take it back I would have."

"You know a few years ago I asked Jenny the same question on whether or not that there was more to your relationship that the both of you would admit to."

"What did she say?"

"It was always professional between the two of you."

"Stephanie it was never Jenny's answer to give you." "It had to come from me."

"So how long have the two of you been married?"

"We got married in Rosario, Mexico on April 29th."

"Almost a month." Stephanie smiles.

"Three weeks, four days, and four hours and thirty minutes to be exact." Gibbs smiles.

"You're definitely happy since you're counting the days, hours and minutes." Stephanie laughs.

"It's all anybody strives to be Stephanie." "Are you happy?"

"Extremely, Alan and I are getting married at Saint Adalbert Church in June."

"Where's that?"

"A Polish Catholic church in the Port Richmond section in Philadelphia." "Alan's family still lives in the house he grew up in on Madison Street."

"At least you're getting married in a church and with your family and friends, better than what I gave you."

"We eloped in Maryland." Stephanie smiles.

"Just before we left for Moscow."

"Moscow wasn't too bad."

"Not the most romantic places to send your new bride to." Gibbs laughs.

"Jethro it was one of the happiest times of my life." Stephanie tenderly says to him. "It was the only time where I could say it was you and I." "There was no Shannon, there was no Jenny." "It was just Jethro and Stephanie."

"I will admit the nine months we lived in Moscow wasn't too bad." Gibbs answers.

"Mostly we spent the time in bed together, which is one of your strongest areas." Stephanie winks.

"Still is!" Gibbs smirks.

"For an old man." Stephanie giggles with surprise.

"Age has nothing to do with it Stephanie, why do you think so many younger women go out with older guys."

"And why do you think so many older women go out with younger guys?" Stephanie answers him back.

"Your right!" Gibbs chuckles and shakes his head. "My forensic scientist and Junior Agent dated briefly before McGee was assigned to my team full time." "There's a fifteen year age difference between them."

"Jethro I still remember Abby."

"Right I forgot about that." Gibbs shrugs.

"And Tony had just started on your team when our divorce finally went through."

"Funny how they're both with me still, and Ducky just turned seventy-nine is and still plugging along."

"I doubt that you will ever retire."

"Four years!"

"I can't picture you being retired Jethro." Stephanie teases him.

"We have our future already set out Stephanie." "Jenny has some unfinished business to take care of before we retire, and when she resolves it, we'll be spending about eight months a year down in Mexico and four months in Paris, France." "Mike Franks had died and left me his land in Rosario in his will." "I put a modular on the property that overlooks the Pacific Ocean; we'll be spending our winter months on a warm beach and our spring and summer months walking the streets of Paris." "Jenny has an apartment so we're all set once we retire."

"It seems that you have your future set."

"It seems that we both have our future set Stephanie, you're with the man that you love and a baby on the way." "I'm with the woman I love." "We're both getting what we both want."

Jenny's Office

1130 Hours

Gibbs walks in carrying Jenny's Caramel Macchiato in one hand and a small bag containing Jenny's raspberry scone, he finds his wife sitting at the conference table absorbed with case files. "Need caffeine pick me up?" Gibbs calls out to her.

Jenny with her eyes focused on a case file. "Boy do I need one." "I hope its Jamaican Blend."

Gibbs walks over and hands Jenny her coffee and puts the bag down on top of the table. "Something stronger."

Jenny takes a sip from her cup and the sweet taste of vanilla syrup and caramel sauce invades her taste buds. "Jethro, I'm on a diet." Jenny chastises him.

"Between the Caramel Macchiato and this I've just about wrecked your diet for the week." Gibbs smirks.

Jenny glances down in the bag and spots the raspberry scone. "Jethro, I really hate you sometimes." Jenny sighs and takes the scone out of the bag.

"Don't worry I'll burn it off of you Friday night." Gibbs mischievously answers and is about to lean over and kiss her on the mouth.

"I didn't hear that boss." Tony innocently baits him from the doorway overhearing his conversation.

"Special Agent DiNozzo, do you ever believe in knocking on a door, before entering it." Jenny berates her Senior Field Agent.

"If he doesn't I'll beat it into him." Gibbs growls and glares over at Tony.

"Won't happen again." Tony gulps.

Gibbs leans over and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth. "I'll let you get back to our case files." He smiles and walks over to the door, as he walks out; Gibbs head slaps Tony on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Tony grimaces and rubs the back of his head.

"Especially if you know I'm in that office; call me up on my cellphone." Gibbs barks.

"I wasn't thinking." Tony groans.

"You never do." Gibbs sighs and walks out of Cynthia's outer office with Tony following him from behind. "What is so important that you had to interrupt me?"

"Interrupting your-" Gibbs glares at Tony silencing him. "Briefing with the Director." Tony quickly answers.

"McGee finally cracked the password for Griffith's laptop."

"Wonder if he found anything that may link us to Griffith's killer." Gibbs asks and starts off for the elevator.

"Don't know I left the lab to find you." Tony answers and chases after Gibbs.

A minute later down in Abby's, McGee has found a hidden dual life that Sergeant Major Darren Griffith was leading. "It seems that he had a fatal attraction relationship, but instead of it being a woman, by the name of Alex Forrest, it's a man by the name of Ed Stanyx." McGee informs Gibbs.

"Hey the movie and TV references are my thing." Tony protests.

"Gibbs it seems that Stanyx and Griffith had a sexual relationship since they were in summer camp."

"Griffith is about twenty-six years old." Gibbs nods.

"Yes, before Griffith joined boot camp in Parris Island in 2004, he volunteered as a camp counselor at a summer camp." "That's where he met Ed Stanyx." Ziva interjects.

McGee puts Stanyx photo up on the plasma screen. "Ed Stanyx, age twenty-nine, worked as a camp counselor at Jefferson Hills Summer Camp, in Buchanan, Virginia, which was also owned by his parents Ed and Dorothy Stanyx."

"So they've had a torrid love affair for the past eight years." Gibbs grunts.

"Apparently Griffith ended his relationship with Stanyx six months ago." McGee sharply says.

"At the time when Griffith got engaged to Tanya Philter." Gibbs answers roughly.

"Apparently Stanyx wouldn't take no for an answer." McGee sadly answers.

"Do you have a current address for Stanyx?" Gibbs asks.

"Yes, apparently he has an apartment next to the Quantico over in Montclair." McGee smoothly says.

"Ziva, McGee, the two of you are with me."

"What about me?" Tony frowns at the prospects of staying back at the office by himself.

"Go help out the Evidence Room Technicians disassembling Griffith's bedroom." Gibbs snarls over at Tony and walks off for the elevator.

"Looks like somebody's in Gibbs' doghouse." McGee snickers.

"I guess we'll find out later." Ziva giggles.

Half an hour later after helping out the Evidence Room Technicians, Tony returns to his desk. "I get punished for eavesdropping on his conversation with the Director in her office." Tony groans and then remembers that Gibbs was eavesdropping on Jenny and Cynthia's conversation on the catwalk the day before. "But it's ok for Gibbs to eavesdrop on the Director's conversation with Cynthia." Tony sulks.

Unknown to Tony, Jenny was sitting over at Gibbs' desk picking up a pen that dropped on to the floor had overheard Tony talking to himself out loud. "Two wrongs don't make a right Agent DiNozzo."

Tony's face turns to white. "How do the two of you do it?" Tony snaps in annoyance.

"Well if you would keep your mouth shut you wouldn't get into trouble." Jenny sighs and gets up from Gibbs' desk.

Tony noting that Jenny is plotting something. "You're going to use this information to your advantage." Tony grins.

"That's need to know Tony." Jenny sweetly answers and walks off towards the direction of the lounge.

Autopsy

1500 Hours

The body of Edward Stanyx lies on Ducky's autopsy table with a self-inflicted gunshot wound to the head. "What a waste?" Ducky frowns.

"I thought NCIS doesn't investigate suicides." Palmer asks.

"There was only one round used and Gibbs wants to make sure that the gun that Mr. Stanyx used on himself was the same gun he used on Master Sergeant Griffith."

"So pointless." Palmer sadly notes.

"Pointless and on two lives." "They both had their whole lives to live."

Up in the Squad Room, Gibb and his team are finishing up their reports. "At least it won't be going into the cold case files." Tony answers relieved that they got the investigation solved.

"I never saw this one coming." McGee says with surprise.

"Never expect the obvious McGee; I've seen it all over the years." Gibbs answers matter-of-factly.

"I need a drink after this one." Tony groans.

"We all do!" Ziva grumbles.

1915 Hours

Tony and Ziva are having a drink at the bar. "What was that all about in work today?" Ziva curiously asks.

"I walked in and overheard some sexual banter between Gibbs and Jenny, inside Jenny's Office when I went to go get him about McGee cracking the code on Griffith's laptop."

"Didn't you knock?"

"No!" Tony grimaces.

"Tony!" Ziva chastises him.

"I know and I'll knock the next time."

"You will after having to work with the Evidence Room Technicians." Ziva giggles.

"Don't worry I got even with Gibbs?" Tony smirks.

"How?"

"I was grumbling in the bullpen about how it was a double standard that Gibbs was allowed to eavesdrop on the Director's conversation but I wasn't allowed to eavesdrop on Gibbs' conversation with the Director." "Guess who was conveniently sitting over at Gibbs' desk and overheard me."

"She always manages to have the perfect timing." Ziva snickers.

"Judging by the look on her face, Gibbs is going to be getting it from her." Tony winks.

Gibbs' Basement

2200 Hours

Gibbs is over at the worktable repairing the bed; Jenny walks down the stairs dressed in Gibbs' pale blue Guayabera shirt. With her mind set on seducing her husband, Jenny approaches Gibbs from behind, noting that he's wearing a blue fishing t-shirt, khaki Capri cargo pants, and his black Converse low top canvas sneakers, with ankle length socks. "You really dress like a smacked ass at times." Jenny affectionately teases him.

Gibbs turns and faces his wife and rolls his eyes at her. "That's one of my good Guayabera shirts." Gibbs growls.

Jenny hops on top of the table. "You want it off." She seductively purrs.

"Yes, get your ass upstairs."

With that Jenny wraps her ankles around the back of his thighs. "You want it off; you better get it off of me yourself." She sensuously says to him and pulls Gibbs down on top of her where they fall back down on the table.

"You picked a hell of a time to seduce me."

Jenny begins to nip along his neck. "You've been begging for it all week." She seductively says to him and works his way up to his mouth. Gibbs enslaved by her kiss, gives in, hot passionate kisses are being exchanged by them. As their kisses intensify, Jenny's hands go down to her husband's fly where she works open the front of his pants.

Feeling Jenny's hands on his erection. "Oh god!" He moans out.

"Abby comes back tomorrow night and if I don't get it out of you by this weekend, she'll be easy prey Monday morning."

"You're still not getting anything out of me."

Jenny arching into his harden length. "Oh yes I will." She smirks and captures his mouth.

Gibbs dives into her fully with a deep thrust. "What the hell are you doing to me?" He moans out in between kisses.

"Screwing your brains out."

Aggressively they make love to one another on top of the table. Gibbs' moans of pleasure echo throughout the basement. "Don't stop!" He cries out as he thrusts harder and faster against her.

"Harder!" Jenny answers back, grabbing on to the back of his butt.

Gibbs caught off by Jenny's aggressiveness. "Pace yourself for crying out loud." Gibbs moans out as his body instinctively moves against her in unison. Jenny in full orgasm runs her tongue along his lower lip. Battle weary Gibbs caves into his body and shudders on top of her in a fiery release. "Damn it!" He pants and rolls over on to his back, his body heaving and sweating from exertion.

"You don't believe in coincidences." Jenny breathes out.

"No, why do you ask." Gibbs says between breaths.

Jenny leans over his chest and stares into the depths of Gibbs' blue eyes. "The only person that knew I was getting a bath last night was Cynthia."

"I heard the water running upstairs."

"It seems that you and your pseudo son have something in common." Jenny smirks down at him.

"What?" Gibbs swallows.

"Eavesdropping!"

"I'll kill him!" Gibbs growls.

"He didn't snitch on you; I overheard him whining in the bullpen while you were out of the building with Ziva and McGee."

"I'm still going to kill him."

"What for, the old saying is, like father like son." Jenny seductively says to him, she leans over and passionately kisses her husband on the mouth.

The next morning, Tony, Ziva, and McGee are standing around in the bullpen, when Gibbs walks past Tony and head slaps him. "Ow!" He grimaces and rubs the back of his head. "What's that for?"

"Think hard DiNozzo." Gibbs barks and walks over to his desk.

Ziva spotting the love bite on the side of Gibbs' neck. "You protest way too much Gibbs." Ziva smirks over at him.

Dulles International Airport

1830 Hours

Abby walks out of her boarding gate and finds Ziva waiting for her. "Did I miss anything?"

"Not a thing, usual sexual banter between Gibbs and Jenny." "Tony picking on McGee and the Evidence Room Technicians." "We had a case that we solved and in the end the weekend is now free for us to do what we want to do with."

"You mean Saturday." "Sunday I'm over at Gibbs' helping him out with the bedroom with my friends." "You're shopping with Jenny to distract her and later on Tony and McGee have to help Gibbs bring over the bedroom set from his self-storage unit."

"In the end it will be worth it." "Jenny will quit hounding you." "And we'll be back to normal."

"Define normalcy with mommy and daddy and the Gibblets?" Abby giggles.

"Not in a million years Abby." Ziva laughs.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


	5. Ice Cream Toppings

'The Shepard'

2100 Hours

After dropping anchor for the night, Gibbs heads below deck. "I get you for two whole nights without any interruptions." Gibbs mischievously smirks.

In the galley waiting for her husband. Jenny wearing a lavender Cami top and a pair of lavender panties sits at the table reading a book. Gibbs enters the room taking in the sight of his wife half undressed. Noting his approval. "I gather you like what I'm wearing." Jenny seductively says and takes off her glasses.

"Actually I would prefer you with nothing on." Gibbs drools.

Jenny tossing her book and glasses on top of the table. "Me sitting at the table with nothing on."

"It would be easier for me; my mind set at this time is throwing you down on that bed for the stunt you pulled last Saturday and in your office the other day."

"I thought you got even with me the other night in the bathtub." Jenny protests.

"Not even close Mrs. Gibbs." Gibbs grins and glances down at his wife to get up from the table.

Jenny slowly gets up from the table. "I thought maybe you wanted to get even with me for last night."

Gibbs flings Jenny over his shoulder. "That will be tomorrow night's punishment." He laughs and starts off for the sleeping cabin.

A minute later in bed naked, the couple roll around in bed fighting over who's going to be on top first. Gibbs, already has his mind set on having his wife on top, gets them into a partial sitting position, his hands go down to Jenny's hips pulling her into his swollen shaft. "You son of a bitch, I wasn't ready yet." Jenny moans out.

Gibbs moves his hands over to her wet flesh, stroking on her arousal. "You mean you wanted to enter me on your own terms. " He smirks getting off at her falling apart.

"Quit teasing me!" She cries out.

"I'll tease, torture you, and just when you think you've fallen apart, I'm going to make you come undone again."

"Jeth-" Before Jenny can finish, Gibbs aggressively begins to make love to her underneath, his fingers stroking on her centre. "Yes!" She screams out with pleasure.

"The good thing about being anchored in the middle of nowhere is you can scream as loud as you want to."

Jenny lost in her orgasm, moves her hips frantically against him. Gibbs removes his hands from in between her legs, pulls Jenny closer against his body. "Oh god!" She cries out. Gibbs wanting to hold back on own his release leans forward and ravishes Jenny's breasts with his mouth and tongue. "You're making me insane."

Gibbs flicking his tongue around her left nipple. "That's the general idea."

Jenny over the edge, her body exploding into a thousand pieces. "How much longer?" She screams out.

"Not until you fall apart."

"I fell apart three minutes ago." Jenny whimpers in ecstasy.

Feeling her convulsing around him. "Try you fell apart five minutes ago." Gibbs grins.

"Come on!" Jenny begs.

With a final thrust Gibbs explodes inside of her in an erotic release, his body shudders underneath of her. "Jenny!" He groans out, falling back on the mattress with Jenny collapsing on top of his chest trembling from the after effects of her release.

Jenny soaked in sweat, shakes in her husband's arms. "I love you." She quivers with desire.

"Once you come down from your orgasm, I want you to show me all over again." Gibbs whispers.

"You got to be getting me." Jenny mumbles from exhaustion against his chest.

"No, you've been a major tease all week." "You better start learning to keep your hands out of my fly in work."

"I can say the same thing about you when you're riding in my Towne Car."

"You like my hand under your skirt." Gibbs smirks.

"Not when it's hitting a sensitive area and I have to stifle out a moan of pleasure." Jenny mumbles in annoyance.

"Notice Melvin keeps his eyes focused on the road whenever I'm working your protection detail."

"Maybe he's afraid that you're going to head slap him."

"Head slaps are reserved for DiNozzo and McGee, and occasionally Ziva." Gibbs laughs.

"Out of all of the agents that have worked for you over the years, I think Tony has gotten it the most." Jenny laughs and presses her chin up on Gibbs chest, staring into the depths of his blue eyes.

"I believe I've left a permanent imprint on the back of his head."

"So what time are we heading into the bay tomorrow morning?"

"Soon as we get up."

"Jethro I planned on sleeping in tomorrow morning." Jenny protests.

"Correction soon as I get up." "I want to get some fishing in tomorrow."

"Good, because I plan on sleeping until noon tomorrow."

"You won't be getting any sleep anytime soon."

"How long did you plan on keeping me awake tonight?"

"This is called continuing our wedding night."

"Right, if I wasn't so hell bent on chewing out Jarvis on Monday morning, I would have stayed an extra day in Rosario." Jenny answers, trying to stifle a yawn.

"We wouldn't have much of a wedding night, with my dad, Leyla, Amira and my entire team around."

"True!" Jenny smiles and leans up and kisses him on the mouth, Gibbs deepens her kiss, rolling Jenny on to her back.

0200 Hours

Out in the galley, Gibbs and Jenny are eating a bowl of vanilla ice cream with Hershey's chocolate syrup and pineapple topping. "The calories you've put on me the past few days." Jenny playfully scolds her husband.

"I believe I burned off the raspberry scone already." Gibbs mischievously grins.

"The scone wasn't as fattening as the Caramel Macchiato."

"As much as you bitched about it, you enjoyed it."

"I did!" Jenny smiles and finishes up her bowl of ice cream. "I know after your done having your way with my body I'm passing out, my body is in desperate need of a real bed." Jenny groans and walks over to the sink with her empty bowl and spoon.

"Bedroom set is getting delivered on Monday afternoon."

"Thank goodness!" Jenny sighs with relief.

Gibbs gets up from the table and walks over to the sink. "Looking forward into breaking in our new bed." Gibbs smirks.

Jenny taking Gibbs bowl from him. "Keep in mind I chose our new bed so go easy on it." Jenny laughs and turns on the water.

"Nice sturdy bed, it shouldn't be a problem."

Jenny spotting the bottle of Hershey's syrup on top of the counter suddenly gets an idea. "Have you thought out your little seduction scene yet?" She sensuously asks.

"Seduction scene was the furthest thing from my mind."

Jenny turns off the water. "How romantic?"

"Romance!" Gibbs laughs…"Our thoughts will be on how quickly we can get undressed."

Jenny brushes past him. "Now you're definitely sounding like DiNozzo."

"You did say like father like son."

"You're only like father like son; because DiNozzo mimic's everything you do Jethro."

"He doesn't emulate everything I do, I have three ex-wives, and DiNozzo has only an ex-fiancée to add to his resume."

"Tony is not the marrying type, he's too much like DiNozzo Senior, and the only reason why Senior married Tony's mother is for her money." "And the sad thing about DiNozzo's mother's estate is how quickly his father blew away her fortune." Jenny frowns at Senior's carefree lifestyle that he lives.

"One get rich scheme and con after another." Gibbs answers with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

With Gibbs distracted, Jenny picks up the bottle of chocolate syrup and walks over to her husband. "Well he's still successfully conning the ladies well into his early 80's." Jenny laughs.

"He did con his way into Ryan's bed in LA." Gibbs laughs.

"It's easy to con somebody when their distracted." Jenny sweetly answers.

"That ain't happening to me." Gibbs smirks.

"Conning your or distracting you." Jenny purrs.

"Either, keep in mind I know how you think."

"And what's going through my mind at this very moment."

"Sleeping and that's not happening anytime soon either."

"You're so wrong." Jenny giggles.

"So what is going through that mind of yours Mrs. Gibbs?" Gibbs mischievously grins.

"This!" Jenny sensually says and squirts the bottle of chocolate syrup on his chest.

"You bi-" Before Gibbs can finish he groans with sexual pleasure at the feel of Jenny's tongue on his right nipple. "There better be enough syrup in that bottle so I can return the favor." He says with his voice hitching.

"This is payback for your little comment in MTAC the other day." She seductively reminds him and works her mouth over to his left nipple.

"You've been a seductive tease all week, don't give me that crap." Gibbs growls and pulls Jenny's face up.

"Me?" "You're keeping a major secret from me that involves Abby and possibly your team, so do not play innocent with me Leroy."

With that, Gibbs passionately kisses Jenny on the mouth, wanting to repay the favor; Gibbs aggressively kisses Jenny on the mouth. He guides Jenny over towards the aisle counter and pushes her on top of the counter. "Teasing me and not putting out for nearly seventy-two hours is a major infraction, you know damn well I can't go more than twenty-four hours without having my way with your body."

Jenny is about to answer him when she finds Gibbs pulling his green Marine t-shirt that she was wearing over her head. "I hate being sticky!" Jenny whines.

"To bad!" Gibbs laughs, grabbing the jar of pineapple ice cream topping from the counter. "You started it and now I'm going to finish it."

"Great now you'll be throwing pineapple references in the office." Jenny sighs.

"Nah, nothing will ever top peaches and cream." Gibbs smirks at the memory of Jenny falling to pieces at the feel of his mouth and tongue in between her legs.

"Could you just get this over with and quit torturing me."

"Never had any patients when it came to foreplay." Gibbs laughs and dumps the entire jar of pineapple ice cream topping on to Jenny's chest and stomach.

"I only squirted your chest." Jenny protests and begins to tremble at the feel of his mouth and tongue on her belly.

"While you're protesting you're enjoying every moment of it, so shut up and take your medicine." Gibbs says in between licks.

Jenny lies on top of the counter, clutching on to the back of Gibbs' hair as his mouth works his way up to her breasts, licking and sucking the pineapple. "You're making me insane." She cries out.

"That's the general idea." Gibbs inwardly laughs.

"We'll need to get into the shower after this." Jenny moans out.

Gibbs nips his way along her right shoulder and up her neck. "Sex on top of the counter, shower, foreplay in the bedroom for about fifteen minutes-"

"Sex on top of counter!" Jenny interrupts him.

"Well since I do have you sticky and naked why now." Gibbs grins and leans over and kisses her on the mouth.

Hot passionate kisses are being exchanged by them; Jenny's hands go down to Gibbs' waist pulling his boxers down his waist. "Take me!" She moans out in between kisses.

Gibbs kicks out of his boxers, and pulls Jenny up into a sitting position on top of the counter. "I'll more than take you." He breathes out, spreading his wife's legs out.

Jenny wraps her legs around his waist; the feel of his hardness against her is too much to bear. "Jethro!" She impatiently cries out.

"I like to make you beg." Gibbs laughs, stroking on her wet centre.

"Trust me pal, I'll return the favor." Jenny hisses.

"You already did on top of the worktable." Gibbs reminds her with a Cheshire grin on his face. With Jenny's patience's waning, Gibbs enters her fully with a deep thrust. Jenny presses her heels up against his butt as his hot flesh fills her completely. With their bodies merged on top of the counter top, Gibbs makes eye contact with his wife; her green eyes darken from arousal. "I wish I could stay inside of you all day long."

"You already are." "You took a part of my soul the first time we made love in Marseille." Jenny softly answers and captures his mouth in a passionate kiss. Gibbs deepens her kiss, his body slowly thrusting into her, to prolong their love making; Jenny breaks away from her kiss, moaning out with pleasure. "Yes!" she cries out arching her body into him.

The slow love making cannot be maintained. "Damn it Jen!" Gibbs moans out as she moves her lower body in a frenzied fervour.

"Can't start what you finished old man." She purrs against his ear.

With his wife baiting him into an aggressive lovemaking session, Gibbs grounds his body into hers increasing the tempo. Jenny answers him back, her hips arched into him to meet his next powerful thrust. In tuned with their body's needs, the couple buck and collides with one another. "Jenny!" Gibbs cries out with pleasure.

"Jethro!" Jenny screams out, digging her nails into his back.

At the same time they achieve their release, Gibbs collapses on top of the counter with his full weight on Jenny. His body trembling from the after effects from their love making. Jenny lies underneath of him, shivering. "We both had one at the same time." Gibbs breathes out with his voice choking up with emotion.

"Did this top out peaches and cream in Paris?" Jenny whispers.

"Hell no, you were on the receiving end of that one in more ways than one." Gibbs snorts.

After coming down from their orgasm, Gibbs carries Jenny into the bathroom, where they clean themselves off in the shower; as usual Jethro tortures Jenny with the shower nozzle. "Jethro!" Jenny cries out in protest at the feel of the spry stroking up against a sensitive area.

"You're dirty down there."

"That's because you got it that way."

"I have alternatives for getting you clean down there." Gibbs mischievously answers.

"I know it involves your foreplay session in a few minutes." Jenny sighs.

Ten minutes later in bed, Gibbs and Jenny are randomly running their hands through their bodies. "I can never get tired of touching you." Gibbs smiles as his hands feel up Jenny's breasts.

Jenny trying to stifle out an ongoing cry at the feel of his thumbs circling round her harden peaks. "I think if we lived on a deserted island you would want me naked all day." Jenny answers with her voice hitching.

"And what's wrong with that." Gibbs laughs with his hands going lower and lower, finally meeting his choice of destination. "We'll never top out what we did in Paris." Gibbs smiles drawing out Jenny's arousal.

"You mean you'll never top out Paris." "I was on the receiving end of it." Jenny protests.

"I know I still have your howls of pleasure in my head." Gibbs smirks rolling on to his back pulling Jenny on top of him to get them into a sixty-nine position.

Jenny grabbing on to his length. "I'll always have your baby cries of pleasure inside of our sleeping cabin on the way to Genoa." Jenny seductively reminds him.

"That was a cheap shot- " Before Gibbs can finish, he cries out with pleasure at the feel of Jenny's mouth on tip of his erection.

"After this little foreplay session, I'm going to sleep." Jenny says running her tongue down his shaft. While Jenny is having her way with her husband's swollen length, Gibbs begins to work his mouth and tongue in between her legs, teasing her arousal. "Yes!" She cries out.

Five minutes, satisfied and exhausted Jenny rolls over on to her side and drifts off to sleep. Gibbs crawls over to Jenny's left hip and buries his face into her side. "Old man my ass." Gibbs yawns.

1200 Hours

Jenny emerges from below deck, coffee in one hand and an onion bagel with cream cheese in the other hand. "I could have used a few more hours sleep." Jenny yawns.

Gibbs over at the bow with a fishing pole in his hand over hears her. "If it were up to me, I would have waked your ass up around seven this morning." Gibbs mischievously answers.

"Trust me I wouldn't have put out." "I would have ignored you."

"And you call me old." "You were the one who fell asleep first."

"I had a weeks' worth of sleep to make up for pal."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Gibbs teases her.

Jenny finds a seat on a nearby lounge chair. "Catch anything?"

"Several Bluefish and Spotted Seatrout." Gibbs answers.

"You know damn well I don't eat Bluefish."

"I know what I don't want I'll give to Ducky since he eats Bluefish."

"After I down my cup of coffee I'm going to sunbathe for the rest of the day."

"You mean take a nap."

"Keep in mind the late MTAC op's I've had to oversee the past week, this is well earned."

"I know, and at the end of the month the both of us are going to do absolutely nothing, but lounge around on top of the deck all day long."

"We still have a day out in Baltimore at the harbor." Jenny reminds him.

"I know, been looking forward to that also."

"The end of the month can't get here soon enough for me." Jenny smiles with anticipation.

That evening Gibbs and Jenny are having a romantic dinner above deck. "So how's your Bluefish." Jenny asks in between bites of her trout.

"I out did myself this time." Gibbs answers.

"And the Sauvignon Blanc is an excellent choice of wine to go with the fish." Jenny smiles.

"I went to the store the other day and asked which type of wine went with, trout or Bluefish and this what was suggested to me."

"If it wasn't for the fact that you had to paint our bedroom tomorrow, I would love to spend another day on the boat."

"I know, but Abby has to work next weekend and I really don't want to be moving the furniture around to paint the room later on."

"You got a point."

"Don't worry; we have tonight and tomorrow morning to ourselves."

"Good news is my work load is a bit lighter this week." "I'll be spending more time at home."

"I really wish you would use the room I built you more often for work Jenny."

"Some of the feeds that I need to communicate with need to be discussed over a secure feed and at home it are not secure Jethro."

"Maybe I can get McGee to figure something out."

"No, some of the Black Op's that I run are highly classified and need to be done in a secure area, such as MTAC." "You just have to get use to it, just like I have to get used to you working late hours at the office or being out of town on an investigation, it comes with the territory with our jobs."

"I don't like it." Gibbs growls.

"Neither do I, but it's the way it is until we retire."

"Out of everything that's what I'm looking forward to the most." Gibbs smiles.

"So am I, but I'm still a long ways off in completing my mission Jethro."

Around midnight down in the sleeping cabin, Gibbs holds a sleeping Jenny in his arms. "I can't wait to hold you finally in our bedroom." Gibbs tenderly whispers up against the top of Jenny's hair.


	6. That's What Counts

The next afternoon at Gibbs' house, Gibbs, Abby and her friends from Habitat From Humanity are installing the Wainscoting panels and the crown molding. Abby spotting some of the molding and panels that Gibbs had already installed on the wall where the front window is located. "I see you started without us." Abby smiles.

"Did that the other night when Jen had to stay over at the office." Gibbs smoothly answers.

Abby noting that Gibbs is using a nail gun instead of using a hammer and nails. "I thought you built things the old fashioned way." Abby teases him.

"Don't have the time and my hands are not up for it at the moment."

"You're getting old." Abby giggles.

"Did my wife put you up to saying that?" Gibbs playfully growls.

"No!" Abby laughs…"Why did she get on you about your age?"

"She did and it got thrown back in her face." Gibbs smirks.

Abby pulls Gibbs Steelers t-shirt back away from his right collar bone. "Wow I'm impressed no hickies."

"Abby!" Gibbs grunts in embarrassment.

"Hickies!" Myra one of Abby's friends from Habitat From Humanity asks and narrows her eyes over at Gibbs.

"I don't know why he's embarrassed Myra; he walks around in work with them all the time on the side of his neck."

"I didn't know that old people-" Before Myra can answer, Gibbs quickly interrupts her with a glare of warning.

"Don't mind him Myra, that's his famous Gibbs stare that's suppose to frighten people." Abby snickers.

"Does it work?" Myra shrugs.

"Sometimes, but deep inside especially at work, we know Gibbs is just a cranky Poppa Bear." Abby smiles and affectionately winks over at her dysfunctional father figure.

"I'm going to see what's taking DiNozzo and McGee so long." Gibbs groans and stalks out of the room.

"You seem to have fun at work." Myra smiles.

"We have a family feel to one another, we're always there for one another through thick and thin." "I don't know what I would do without Gibbs." Abby answers choking up with emotion.

"What about Gibbs' wife?" Myra nods.

"Even though we affectionately call the Director in work or Jenny off the job, mommy, to me and Tony she's like the older sister we never had." "Gibbs had briefly quit NCIS for four months back in 2006 and Jenny took the team under her wing and got us through it along with Ducky our chief medical examiner." "I don't know what we would have done without the both of them and that's when we really got close with Jenny, Ziva already had an established relationship from working with Jenny over in Europe." "It would be so cool, we would sit for hours down in my lab talking about my date or her date." "That was the time I really enjoyed being with Jenny." "I never had a sister and it felt so good just to talk."

"Isn't she kind of old to talk about dating?"

"Jenny will be forty-nine in October, so we're close in age with one another, just like Tony."

Outside, Gibbs walks over to the rental truck. Tony and McGee get out. "Can't this wait?" Tony whines at the prospects of having to do extra heavy lifting.

"No, I want Kelly's old bedroom to be emptied out." "Soon as I get done repairing my old bedroom set that's where it's going." Gibbs barks.

"And what are your plans with Kelly's old bedroom set?" McGee sheepishly asks.

"Going to clean it up and give it to Amira as a Christmas present."

"Boss, Amira is going to love that." Tony smiles.

"I know I wanted my goddaughter to have it and not some stranger." Gibbs smiles.

"How far have Abby and her friends have gotten with the bedroom?" McGee shrugs.

"They just started, but with the six of them they should have it done in three hours."

"So Ziva has to keep Jenny occupied for three hours." Tony grins.

"That will be easy, Jenny's national past time is to shop." Gibbs laughs.

Georgetown

After shopping for an hour, Jenny and Ziva decide to have lunch at the Sea Catch Restaurant out on the balcony overlooking the C & O Canal. Ziva noting the spinach salad that Jenny had ordered. "Somebody's on a diet." Ziva playfully teases Jenny.

"That's because my husband keeps feeding me fattening foods." Jenny answers in between bites of her salad.

"You could have had the Grilled Salmon like I ordered."

"Had fish for dinner last night and it's one of the foods I can't do two days in a row."

"So what did you do on your day off yesterday?"

"Slept until noon, then I sunbathed out on the deck for the rest of the day." "Actually I took a nap for the rest of the day." Jenny laughs.

"I'm surprised that Gibbs let you sleep that long."

"I haven't been sleeping too good on the pull out in the study." "It's fine if your partner wasn't clingy and insists on sleeping on top of you all night long."

"Gibbs, clingy!" Ziva laughs.

"Yes, and he's been worse since I left for LA." "I guess it was the separation, but I've been away before."

"But he's known where you were at, there's a difference Jenny." "Gibbs wasn't happy not knowing where you were at." "I don't think he got any sleep until you were safely in his arms where he could hold and protect you."

"Other than last night and Mexico, the last time I had a decent night's sleep was my last night in LA."

"Jenny you'll get your bed tomorrow night."

"I'm thinking about talking Jethro into heading back to 'The Shepard' after I come home, felt so good to sleep in an actual bed." Jenny smiles.

"Don't you want to check out Abby's hard work?"

"Yes, I'll check it out, thank her and her friends." "Once everybody is gone for the night, I'll see if we can head back over to the boat."

"Two more weeks and you'll have your mini honeymoon."

"Can't get here soon enough." Jenny sighs.

Back at the house, Abby and her friends have finished up one side of the room. "Looking good!" Abby says with a hint of pride in the work that they've done.

"So the cherry wood stain matches the bedroom set that Gibbs bought?" Myra curiously asks.

"It's going to look great." Abby smiles.

"I can hardly wait to see the finished product."

"Gibbs, Tony, and McGee should be back soon."

"Will Tony and McGee help us out?" Myra sheepishly asks.

"You've got to be kidding me." "Tony will hit the hammer into his thumb." "McGee will whine that he just got a manicure the other day and he doesn't want to risk getting a splinter." Abby teasingly mocks her dysfunctional siblings.

Myra narrows her eyes over at Abby. "Manicure!"

"He has sensitive cuticles!" Abby answers mimicking McGee's voice.

"What kind of men are they?" Myra laughs.

"The wimpy kind, but I do love them." Abby affectionately answers.

Gibbs walks into the room. "I bought some Chinese take-out."

"Oh good we're starving." Abby groans.

"There's plenty for everyone." Gibbs smoothly answers and takes in their work. "I'm blown over!" Gibbs says in amazement.

"Wait until it's finished."

"We got another two hours before Ziva brings Jenny home."

"We'll break for lunch for about a half an hour then get back to work." Abby answers and puts down her nail gun.

Downstairs in the living room, everyone has a Styrofoam plate filled with various Chinese take-out food. "So you think Jenny is shopping until she's dropping?" Tony grins.

"She better not be I don't have the closet space." Gibbs grunts in between bites of his Shrimp Chow Mein.

"While you're upstairs with Abby and her friends, can McGee and I watch TV?" Tony asks.

"Yeah since you'll be in the way upstairs." Gibbs chuckles.

"Boss that hurts!" Tony answers and makes a pouty facial expression.

"You're cute!" Myra drools at Tony.

"I'm not into Goth's." Tony inwardly grumbles at Myra's jet black hair, tattoos and facial piercings.

"So do you have a girlfriend?" Myra curiously asks.

"Yeah, her name is Bitsy." Tony lies.

McGee raises a curiously eyebrow over at Tony. "Bitsy!"

"Yeah, I told you and Ziva about her the other day in the lounge." Tony answers and makes eye contact with McGee to go along with him.

"Oh the blonde, with the mole on her right lower lip."

"I find it hot." Tony grins.

"Just like some guys find Cindy Crawford's hot." Abby nods.

"I find it unattractive." Luke cringes.

Gibbs bored with their conversation, gets up from the floor. "I'll want to see how Ziva is making out." Gibbs nods and walks off towards the kitchen.

"What's with him?" Myra shrugs.

"Age difference between all of us, the conversation is boring him." Abby answers.

"And he's probably checking up on Jenny." Tony smirks.

In a clothing store in Georgetown, while Jenny is off in the changing room, Ziva is in the front of the store talking to Gibbs on her cellphone. "No she doesn't suspect a thing." Ziva laughs.

Gibbs' Kitchen

"Good, I'm about to head upstairs in a few minutes."

"Joining the others."

"No to get away from the others, one of Abby's Goth friends is hinting up on DiNozzo."

"You're kidding me." Ziva giggles.

"I kid you not." "DiNozzo just lied to her and said he's dating a blonde with a mole on her chin, by the name of Bitsy."

"Bitsy!" Ziva laughs and doubles over.

"Don't ask me where he got the name from."

"Probably from one of his movies." Ziva snickers.

"Do you think you could stall Jenny for a few more hours?"

"I'll try, should be easy since she's in a shopping mood."

"Great, more crap to figure out where to squeeze at." Gibbs growls.

"If she didn't shop, you wouldn't have anything to complain about."

"I'd find something." Gibbs smirks.

Ziva notices Jenny walking out of the changing room. "My subject just walked out of the changing room."

"I'll see you in a few hours." Gibbs answers and hangs up.

Two hours later, the bedroom is finished, Gibbs, Tony, McGee along with Abby and her friends carry the furniture up into the bedroom. Forty minutes later, the furniture is set in place, bed is made, while shopping at 'Bed, Bath, & Beyond' with Ziva the other night, Ziva picked out a thirteen piece lilac colored California King comforter set, with matching lilac colored curtains. "How do you sleep with all of those pillows on the bed?" McGee curiously asks.

"You don't McGee, it's just for show and with a bed that size, you need as many pillows as you possibly can get." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"Why so big?" Tony mischievously grins.

"It was the size of Jenny's bed back in her bedroom in Georgetown."

"So you're trying to recapture her old bedroom." Tony nods.

"I want to make this house for the few years that we're going to live here a place that Jenny can feel comfortable living in." "It was one of the reasons why my three other marriages failed, too much of my past with Shannon and Kelly."

"Gibbs I don't think Jenny wants you to let go of your first wife and daughter." Abby frowns.

"I know she doesn't, I'm doing this for me." "I can't keep living in the past, when my future is with Jenny." "Four years from now, we'll be living in Mexico and Paris." "Hopefully I when I do sell this house, it's to a married couple with kids."

"Well you have a fast start for them with Amira's swing set in the back." Tony smiles.

Gibbs takes some money out of his pocket. "DiNozzo order about ten pizzas'."

"What if Jenny and Ziva ate?"

"Who cares about them, it's for us." Gibbs grumbles and shakes his head at Tony.

Forty minutes later, Jenny and Ziva walk through the living room door and find, Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Abby, and her friends from Habitat From Humanity sitting around the floor eating pizza. "Don't tell me Tony and McGee helped out painting." Jenny laughs.

"McGeek risk getting paint under his nails." Tony answers between bites of his pepperoni pizza.

"While you're eating, I'll head upstairs to see if I can get some ideas into where I'm going to put my new bedroom set tomorrow night." Jenny nods over at them and walks off for the stairs. Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Abby, McGee, and the others wait for Jenny to get half way up the stairs, before getting up from the floor to follow Jenny.

Up in the hallway, Jenny makes her way over to the bedroom. "I wonder if I'll like the color." Jenny openly asks and walks through the doorway, thunderstruck Jenny stands in stunned silence with her mouth wide open at the sight in front of her. Cream colored wallpaper, with peach, blue, yellow, lavender, and rose colored wildflowers the lower half of the walls have cherry stained Wainscoting panels. To accent the panels, Gibbs has chosen to compliment the walls with cherry stained crown molding.

Unknown to Jenny, Gibbs and the others are standing behind her. "Awwww I think she's going to cry." Abby smiles.

"I guess you weren't expecting a California Sized King bed." Tony grins.

"I haven't even looked at the bedroom set yet Tony." Jenny answers with tears of happiness streaming down her face.

Gibbs approaches Jenny from behind and encircles his arms around her waist. "I stained the molding and Wainscoting panels to match the bedroom set." Gibbs tenderly says to his wife.

"This isn't the bedroom set that I ordered."

"I know, I ordered this one before you picked out the set at Pennies, by the way it was never ordered." Gibbs chuckles.

Jenny walks over to the bed and runs her hands through the foot board of the sleigh bed. "This looks like my bed from my old bedroom."

"I know, when Abby showed me the photo on line of the whole bedroom set, the bed is what sold me." Gibbs smiles.

"It's a Bastille Warm Cherry Finish Bedroom set." "To compliment your California King Sized Bed, there are two Bastille nightstands for each side of the bed. A dresser with a hidden drawer with a mirror." "You also have an eight drawer chest over in the corner of the room." "And at the foot of the bed, ta da, a cherry cedar chest." Abby announces.

"Abby and her friends did the wallpaper and installed the majority of the wood panels and molding." "Tony and McGee helped me haul Kelly's bedroom set to my Self-Storage Unit which is where I had our bedroom set stored at." Gibbs says to Jenny and kisses the back of her head.

"So Ziva's job was to keep me busy." Jenny laughs.

"That and I helped Gibbs pick out your bedding and curtains, the rest are up to you Jenny." Ziva smiles.

"More shopping sprees." Jenny smirks.

"Great!" Gibbs playfully growls.

Jenny turns and faces her husband. "Any more surprised?"

"You never know." Gibbs answers with a Cheshire grin on his face.

Jenny leans up and tenderly kisses him on the mouth. "I love you."

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" The group says in unison.

Jenny walks over and hugs Abby. "Thanks for all of your help."

"It was no problem." "We enjoyed it." Abby smiles.

Jenny shakes each one of Abby's friends Habitat From Humanity's Hands. "I appreciate this."

"No problem, Jenny, Abby's family is our family." Myra warmly answers.

"Hey I helped." Tony protests.

Gibbs head slaps Tony on the back of the head. "You did more whining and complaining than helping." Gibbs barks.

Jenny hugs Ziva. "You out did yourself."

"You'll be getting into a lot of trouble at Macy's."

"I don't know Target has some nice bed sets also." Jenny answers.

"You shop at Target?" Tony says with surprise.

"You'd be surprised where I shop DiNozzo." "You can also find some nice items at the lower chain stores."

"I've been telling him that for years." McGee smirks.

"Hardy har, har, McSuck up." Tony grumbles.

"Did I see a Buffalo Chicken Pizza?" Jenny curiously asks.

"Yes you did, I ordered one." Tony answers.

"Good, I'm starving."

"Small wonder since you had a spinach salad for lunch." Ziva teases her.

"Blech!" Abby cringes.

"Spinach salad is good Abby." McGee nods.

"For cute bunny rabbits." Abby laughs.

Gibbs grabs a hold of Jenny's hand and starts to walk off for the doorway pulling Jenny with him. "Still trying to work off the ice cream from last night." Gibbs whispers.

"Shut up!" Jenny chastises him.

Tony noting that Gibbs had said something obscene to Jenny. "Wonder what Gibbs said to Jenny that got her all huffy about." Tony inwardly ponders.

"DiNozzo mind your own business." Gibbs snarls over his shoulder as he walks out of the door.

"How did he-"

"Father's ears, remember." McGee laughs.

"But I didn't say anything." Tony innocently answers.

"But you were thinking it." Ziva winks.

Down in the living room a few minutes later the pizza party resumes, Ziva remembering her phone conversation with Gibbs a few hours ago. "Tony, how was your date with Bitsy last night." Ziva sweetly asks.

Tony who was chewing on a slice of pepperoni pizza begins to choke. Abby patting on the back of Tony's shoulders. "Tony you should take smaller bites."

"Bitsy!" Jenny laughs.

"Blonde, has a mole on her right chin." Ziva smirks.

"Typical DiNozzo date." Jenny answers and takes a sip from her bottle of Arizona Ice Tea.

"Hey I take offense by that." Tony groans.

"It's true, so why argue with it." McGee snickers.

"Like you have room to talk Timmy." Abby teases him.

"At least I didn't have to put a restraining order on one of my exes." McGee retorts back.

"Face it we all have bad taste in dates." Ziva laments.

"Well Gibbs and Jenny didn't, they finally woke up and realized that they belong together." Abby smiles.

"Took me being dead for three years." Jenny swallows.

Gibbs squeezes Jenny's hand. "But we're finally together and that's what counts." Gibbs smiles.

Around eight o'clock Gibbs and Jenny are showing their guests out. "Thanks for the help." Gibbs shouts over to Abby and her friends.

"Anytime!" Abby shouts back.

Gibbs closes the door and sets the alarm. "Want to try out the bed." Gibbs smirks.

"No I want to put our clothes away after we clean up this mess in the living room, I don't want to stick this on Noemi tomorrow morning." Jenny answers and walks over to the coffee table to retrieve the soda cans.

Upstairs an hour later, Jenny has all of their clothes put away in their respective places. Gibbs impatiently lies on top of the bed. "I thought maybe you wanted to try out the bed first."

"You dragged on this surprise; I'm dragging out going to bed." Jenny sensuously answers.

"Jen!" Gibbs grumbles.

"Jethro there's one thing missing from the bedroom set."

"What's that?" Gibbs shrugs.

"Entertainment armoire!"

"I've never had a TV in my bedroom in my entire life." Gibbs growls.

"You're getting one now, remember we use to cuddle in bed in my bedroom in Georgetown, watching old movies, TBS use to air the Braves games."

"We use to watch John Wayne and Jimmy Stewart movies." Gibbs smiles.

"It's a memory I want us to start doing again."

"So you want the armoire you picked out at Pennies."

"No I'll pick one out on line."

"Buy it unfinished, I want it to match the cherry stain that I used for the panels."

"Pax!"

"Pax, now get your ass over here." Gibbs groans in sexual frustration.

"You're acting like you haven't had sex in weeks."

"Feels like weeks, now get over here."

Jenny slowly walks over to her husband. "What will you do when I'm in Helsinki next month?"

"A lot of cold showers and hand jobs."

Jenny grabs Gibbs by the hands and pulls him off of the bed. "Let's get the pillows off and covers pulled back first."

"You're spoiling my fun." Gibbs snorts.

Ten minutes later naked under the covers, Gibbs is leaning over Jenny nipping along her collarbone. "After we make love tonight I'm going to sleep good tonight." Jenny sighs in contentment.

"That's not going to be until after midnight." Gibbs says and works his way over to Jenny's mouth and is about to kiss her, when Jenny puts her hand up to his mouth. "What?"

"Try ten o'clock I was up late last night."

"Ten!"

"I need my sleep; you wore me out this weekend."

"Well you were a major tease in work all week."

"Need I remind you that you've been an impossible little shit for the past two weeks plotting your surprise on me?"

"Was it worth it?" Gibbs smirks.

"Yes!" Jenny sighs in annoyance.

"I wonder what I can top off surprising you with next."

Jenny shoving her husband on to his back. "The only thing on top at this moment in time is going to be me pal." Jenny seductively says to him.

Gibbs helpless watches as Jenny straddles his waist. "I had planned on being on top the first time in this bed." He gulps.

"Lie down and shut up, if anybody who's going to be on top it's going to be me Leroy." Jenny purrs and leans over and kisses him on the mouth.

"I always did prefer her on top." Gibbs inwardly says to himself, and lets his wife have her way with his body.

After ten-thirty, Jenny has her face pressed up against her husband's belly. Gibbs runs his fingers through Jenny's long red hair. "You falling asleep on me?"

"Almost there!" Jenny sleepily answers.

"The look on your face when you saw the bedroom, it's something I'll never forget for the rest of my life."

"I was caught off guard by it." "I love the work that you, Abby, and her friends put into the bedroom; it reminds me of my bedroom at my house in Georgetown." Jenny softly answers and picks up her face and stares into the depths of her husband's blue eyes. "I love you."

Gibbs pulls Jenny up on top of his chest. "I love you." He smiles.

Jenny leans up and passionately kisses him on the mouth. She breathlessly breaks away from his kiss and buries her face up against Gibbs' left shoulder. "I'm going to sleep good tonight." She yawns and closes her eyes.

"For the first time in twenty-one years, I can say the same thing, Jen." Gibbs inwardly says to himself and kisses the top of Jenny's head.

**A\N, I'll be taking a brief hiatus from this story to work on a companion story to my 'Right In Front Of You' Trilogy to commemorate Jacqueline and Mike's first birthday. Coming Soon 'Year In A Life'.**


	7. Rain Check

At 0530 Hours the next morning the alarm goes off, Jenny content in her new bed ignores it. "Jen shut that damn thing off." Gibbs grumbles, with his voice slurred with sleep.

"I was way too comfortable to shut it off." Jenny yawns and rolls out of Gibbs' arms, slapping at the alarm clock on top of the nightstand.

"Well if I had fallen asleep on top of you, it would have been my job to shut it off."

"Which has been frequent of late since Los Angeles Jethro?" "I'm not going anywhere." Jenny tenderly reassures him and gets out of bed.

"I know that, but tell that to my heart Jen." "I had no idea where you for well over thirty hours." "I didn't like how that felt."

"Jethro, you think I liked being isolated from my friends and family." "I felt like I was in a vacuum again." "You do not know how it feels to be restricted to one area." "I lived that for three years at my dad's villa." "I didn't think I had to go through that again, until the SecNav decided to show off his new Assistant Director." "That's what that was about, not about keeping Jenny safe." "He knew damn well that my safety would not have been jeopardized at OSP Headquarters."

"Your right I don't know how it feels." Gibbs frowns and gets out of bed.

Jenny walks over to him and buries her face up against his chest. "I have to go up to the hill this morning for meetings." "I had wanted desperately to sneak away to the boat at lunch time."

"More ice cream toppings."

"Sorry we don't have the time for that mess at lunch time." Jenny laughs and looks up into the depths of his blue eyes. "Rain check."

"You got it." Gibbs smiles and leans down and passionately kisses Jenny on the mouth.

Downstairs, a half an hour later inside the kitchen Noemi already had the coffee brewing and some bagels in the toaster. Gibbs walks in wearing a lavender polo shirt with a pair of light gray pants to go with it. "I love that color on you Senor Gibbs, it shows off your blue eyes."

"Jenny bought it for me yesterday." Gibbs shrugs and sits down at the kitchen table.

"Senora has excellent taste." Noemi winks.

"That she does." Gibbs smiles.

"Coffee's on and I put two Jalapeno bagels in the toaster." "I want to check out the bedroom."

"Jenny was blown away by it last night."

"I'm sure she was." Noemi smiles and walks out of the room.

Upstairs in front of the dresser, Jenny wearing a cream colored skirt with a matching sleeveless top is putting on her mascara, Noemi walks in. "New suit!"

"Yes, I bought it a month ago; luckily it survived Johnson's assault on the bedroom, inside of the closet."

Noemi survey's the bedroom. "Senor Gibbs out did himself." Noemi smiles.

"You were in on this also." Jenny mutters at her housekeeper's loyalty.

"Yes, it was well worth it by the look on your husband's face this morning." "He loves you Senora."

"I know and I have to repay the surprises on him, haven't figured it out yet."

"Kind of hard since he has everything he wants now, you Senora."

Later that morning at NCIS Headquarters Gibbs is sitting at his desk bored out of his mind with nothing to do; Tony, Ziva, and McGee are glancing over the catalogs of the latest gadgets that they are going to get. "This is sweet; I can't wait to finally get the touch screen plasma screen that I've been squawking for the past three years." "It's not fair that we're suppose to be the elite team while OSP has all of the latest gadgets out in Los Angeles." McGee grumbles and narrows his eyes over at Gibbs.

"Go to the previous NCIS Director's prison cell and complain to him McGee." "I have nothing to do with our computers here in Washington." Gibbs growls.

"I can't believe you refuse to learn the new state of the art equipment that we're going to get." Ziva sighs at her dysfunctional father's stubbornness.

"Don't need to David." "That's what I have McGee and Abby for." Gibbs snorts.

"Typical Gibbs response." Tony laughs.

With that Gibbs' phone begins to ring. "Yeah Gibbs!" He answers.

"Please god let it be a case." Tony inwardly groans.

"We'll be right there." Gibbs answers and hangs up. "Dead Navy Lieutenant on board the USS Teddy Roosevelt." Gibbs barks over at this team.

"Where's the Teddy Roosevelt?" Tony sheepishly asks.

"Docked in the Port of Antigua." Gibbs answers and grabs his gun and badge from his lower desk drawer. "Pack a carry-on bag and meet me at Dulles in an hour."

"Boss I don't think they have flights out to Antigua on short notice." McGee answers.

"If they do I'll wave my badge at them, besides nobody goes to the Caribbean this time of the year." Gibbs answers and gets up from his desk.

Tony getting up from his desk. "Well I asked for a case, but didn't think it would be a free trip to the Caribbean." Tony grins.

"Remember DiNozzo, we're there to work, not play." Gibbs reminds his Senior Field Agent.

"You said that out in San Diego and we played remember." Ziva laughs.

"And out in-" Before Tony can finish, Gibbs gives him a glare of warning. "Shutting up boss." Tony quickly answers.

On the flight out to St. John's, Antigua, while Gibbs is in the bathroom, Tony and McGee fill in Ziva the time that they had a case out Virginia Beach with Kate. "All we wanted was a little beach action and the boss man was set against it." Tony grins.

"But you got your way in the end."

"We always do." Tony laughs.

"Do what DiNozzo." Gibbs growls overhearing part of his conversation.

"Get my way?"

"You don't always get your way with me."

"That is true, and you're frequently in his dog house." McGee laughs.

"How did this become a pick on Tony segway?" Tony grumbles.

"You walked into it as usual." Gibbs smirks and takes his seat beside McGee.

"So when do we land in St. John's?" McGee curiously asks.

"In another three hours, we should land around 1530 Hours."

"At least we'll be on DC time for a change." Ziva sighs with relief.

"Does the Director know that we're flying off to Antigua?" Tony shrugs.

"Not that I'm aware of and I'm sure that by the time she gets back to her office, she'll be aware of our current investigation." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"You want this resolved quickly since the Director will be leaving for Helsinki Monday morning." Tony asks, remembering that there might be a two week separation between Gibbs and Jenny.

"Part of the territory with our jobs DiNozzo." "I don't want to us to get sloppy, so that I can rush back home to my wife."

"Well I can hardly wait for the nice beaches of Antigua." Tony grins in anticipation.

"We're here to work, not play, or you'll be working every weekend until the end of time." Gibbs snarls.

"Gotcha boss!" Tony lies and closes his eyes. "Thong bikinis here I come."


	8. Wife Number Four

While Gibbs and his team fly down to Antigua, Jenny returns to her office. "Anything major Cynthia?" Jenny groans in frustration.

"Nobody's called!"

"Good, I'll catch up on some case files and then head on into MTAC for the rest of the day."

"Looks like it's clear sailing for the rest of the week."

"Until my flight to Panama City on Monday morning." "If Jarvis wants to show off his new Assistant Director so much send him down there in his place." Jenny mutters in annoyance.

"He didn't plan on breaking his leg Director." Cynthia answers.

"I'll make sure that my return flight is early on the Friday I return back to Washington, so that Jethro and I can head right on over to the boat after work." "I'm looking forward to the three day weekend away with him." "Since I have Jethro on the brain, could you ask him to come up to my office?"

"I haven't seen him or his team down in the Squad Room all day; I guess they got a case."

"All check into on my computer to see if dispatch sent them out or not." Jenny answers and walks into her office.

St. John's, Antigua

V. C. Bird International Airport

1530 Hours

"Meet me out front." Gibbs orders his team and walks off towards the direction of a car rental service.

"Please let it be a convertible." Tony grins.

Ten minutes later out front, Gibbs pulls up in a 2012 KIA Cerato. Tony rolls his eyes and opens up the trunk. "We're not here to party DiNozzo, so get over it." Gibbs barks from inside of the car.

Tony tossing his carry-on bag and backpack into the trunk. "I was hoping for something flashier." Tony answers and opens up the rear passenger side door to keep away from Gibbs.

"This is all that Avis had to offer."

"Have you spoken to the Director yet?" Ziva curiously asks.

"No I haven't had the time."

"You're avoiding her." Tony laughs.

"Mind your own business DiNozzo." Gibbs snarls.

"So what time is her flight to Helsinki on Monday morning?" Tony smirks, trying to bait his boss.

"She's not flying out to Helsinki, she's flying out to Panama City."

"I thought that SecNav Jarvis was suppose to be in Panama City next week." McGee sheepishly notes.

"Jarvis broke his leg yesterday and asked Jenny to take his place at the conference."

"Does that mean that Granger will be taking Jenny's place in Washington?" Tony grumbles.

"Crap!" Gibbs grimaces at the prospects of working with Granger again.

Ziva and McGee put their bags and backpacks into the trunk. "I can't stand that man." Ziva sighs and walks over to the passenger side door and gets into the car.

McGee enters the car from the rear driver's side door. "Maybe something will turn up out in LA and he'll stay out there."

"Or maybe Granger will break his leg and stay out in LA." Gibbs grins.

"Boss that's a terrible to think of something bad like that on another person." McGee frowns.

"Who says that Granger was a person?" Gibbs laughs and pulls away from the curb.

Comfort Suites Hotel

Gibbs and his team check in at the front lobby. "Boss couldn't you-" Before Tony can finish the back of Gibbs' hand smacks him on the back of the head. "Owwwwwwwwwwww!" He grimaces.

"We have a pool so shut up." Gibbs snarls and walks off for the elevator with McGee and Ziva following him from behind.

Room 49

Gibbs sharing a room with Ziva, sits on the end of his bed watching Ziva unpack her carry-on bag. "I couldn't take Tony's whining."

"He really needs to grow up." Ziva answers in disgust over her partner's childish behavior.

"Tony's been acting like this for the ten years I've known him, he'll never grow up." Gibbs laughs.

"So did Jenny sleep well last night?"

"Yes, to good, she almost threw the alarm clock against the wall this morning." Gibbs chuckles.

"Well she'll get the bed to herself for a few nights."

"Hopefully it's just for a few nights." "I hate to go two weeks without being with her."

"It's part of the job." Ziva reminds him, throwing Gibbs' words back into his face.

"I know!" Gibbs swallows and stares down at his wedding ring. "Pretty soon it's going to be a month since we've been married."

"Does it feel different?"

"No, in some ways, Jenny has always been wife number four, now it's in the legal sense." Gibbs smoothly answers. Gibbs cellphone begins to ring. He glances down on the display panel and notices Jenny's name on the caller ID. "Speaking of wife number four." "Yeah Gibbs!" He answers.

Washington, DC

NCIS Headquarters

Jenny's Office

"You could have left a message on my voice mail." Jenny frowns from behind her desk.

"I was in a bit of a hurry and now I'm on my way over to the Roosevelt."

"Ducky should be landing soon in St. John's." Jenny notes and glances down at her watch.

"He was over at Quantico and got a late start."

"Soon as you figure out what's going on in your investigation, I want a briefing in MTAC."

"Well do!" Gibbs answers and hangs up.

"I take it that she wasn't happy that you didn't tell her you were on your way to Antigua."

"No, and I didn't want to have this conversation while she was kissing ass up on the hill, it was better in her office."

Ziva grabs her backpack from the floor. "I'll let Tony and McGee know that you're ready to leave for the Roosevelt." Ziva nods and walks off for the doorway.

"I hope this investigation doesn't drag on and on." Gibbs sighs at the prospects of not seeing his wife for two weeks.

USS Theodore Roosevelt

1715 Hours AST

Docked in the Port of Antigua, Gibbs and his team, along with Ducky board the aircraft carrier, several Marine MP's approach Gibbs who quickly flashes his badge and ID at them. "We're here to investigate the death of Navy Fighter Pilot Lieutenant Paul Berkley."

"Right this way!" Corporal Rodgers nods at Gibbs and escorts Gibbs and his team over to where the body is located at. "We docked this morning." "Captain Jenner gave the crew a three day leave to do as they please." "Lieutenant Stark, Berkley's rear found his body inside of their quarters this morning, he had multiple stab wounds to his chest."

"When was the body found?" Gibbs asks as they make their way down inside the ship.

"0900 Hours!" Rodgers answers.

Gibbs glancing down at his watch. "Eight hours ago."

"We haven't touched the body."

"I take it that you have the crime scene guarded?" Gibbs smoothly asks.

"Yes, two Marine MP's."

Few minutes later they arrive at Berkley's quarters. "Men at ease!" Rodgers nods over at the two Private's who are at full attention at his presence.

Gibbs smirking at them. "When I was in the Corps, the lowly Private's flinched at my presence." Gibbs laughs.

"What rank did you have?" Rodgers curiously asks.

"Master Gunnery Sergeant!"

"We don't see too many of those." Rodgers answers.

Gibbs getting back to the subject at hand. "You and your men can go about your business; we can take it from here."

Rodgers and the two Private's leave the area. Gibbs noting that there's a lot of blood in the room. "We'll need some booties."

McGee rushes off towards the direction of the head. "And a barf bag for McVomit." Tony laughs.

Two hours later, Gibbs and his team are sitting inside of mess hall eating an early dinner. "Boss did they serve food like this in the Marine Barracks?" Tony sheepishly asks as he bites into his fried chicken.

"No DiNozzo, sailors have it a little bit easier, a lot of their men join the Navy just to be cooks, where in the Marine Corps you don't."

"But you can cook real well." "Remember the turkey dinner you cooked for Thanksgiving a year ago?" Tony smiles.

"I hadn't cooked a turkey in years." "My first ex-wife broke her wrist our first Thanksgiving together, so I cooked it for her."

"Who cooked it this year, you or your dad?" McGee asks in between sips from his bottle of ginger ale.

"Women that work for my dad, Althea and Louise." "They pamper my dad and help him run the store."

"Right your dad told me about them the one time."

"I feel bad for Ducky; he was only here for about an hour to examine Berkley's body." Ziva says in between bites of her Caesar salad.

"Part of his job description David." "Soon as the body arrives at headquarters, him and Palmer will do the autopsy."

"So who do think killed Berkley?" Tony curiously asks.

"Don't know, soon as Berkley's room is cleaned up, we'll go through his personal affects." "McGee I want you reviewing the video footage from the corridor outside of Berkley's quarters." Gibbs instructs him.

"On it!" McGee grimaces.

An hour later, McGee is in the video room reviewing the footage from early this morning. Berkley and another man dressed in civilian clothing are seen walking down the corridor and into Berkley's quarters. Ten minutes later, the mystery man rushes out of the room covered in blood. "Who's that?" McGee asks and freezes the video feed.

"Lieutenant Newman!" Seaman Richards answers.

Outside of Berkley's quarters, McGee is showing Gibbs a photo of Lieutenant Newman. "He left the ship with the others, before Berkley's body was discovered." McGee informs him.

"I highly doubt that he's returning to the ship." "More than likely he's left the island by now." Gibbs groans and picks up his satellite phone from his backpack.

"I take it that you're calling the Director?" McGee nods.

"Yes, I'm curious if Newman took a flight out some time today." Gibbs answers and begins to dial Jenny's Office extension number.

Washington, DC

MTAC

Jenny sitting in the front row. "We'll get on it." Jenny answers from her Blackberry.

"Thanks, there are some things that I can't do on this end." Gibbs answers with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"I'll get in touch with the airport and see if we can review the video feed from today." "Hopefully Newman flew back to the states and he will be easy to apprehend."

"Nothing is ever easy and you know it." Gibbs grumbles.

"When you're the best like you, it comes easy." Jenny smiles and is handed a sheet of paper from Cynthia. "I'll call you soon as we get something." Jenny answers and hangs up. She glances down at the sheet of paper. "I'll have the corn beef and Swiss."

"I figure take out will be the first order of business since we'll be working late tonight." Cynthia smiles.

"A late night that I hadn't planned on." Jenny sighs at the prospects of being up all night.

An hour later, Jenny, Cynthia and the other MTAC Technicians are reviewing the video feed from V. C. Bird International Airport. Cynthia spots Newman approaching a boarding gate. "Ma'am gate number fifteen."

"I see him, call the American Airlines and tell them I want a list of people who were on that plane and I want to know where it landed at."

"Yes Director!" Cynthia answers.

Saint John's, Antigua

Comfort Suites Hotel

Room 49

2200 Hours AST

While Ziva is getting a shower, Gibbs is lounging on his bed talking to Jenny on his satellite phone. "So Newman took a flight to Miami and is now MIA." Gibbs grumbles.

"From the video feed at the airport, someone was waiting for Newman at the airport in a cab."

"Did you find out where the cab dropped them off?"

"Yes, at the Coconut Grove Metrorail Station." "They were seen getting on board a bus from one of the cameras at the station and god knows where they went after that."

"McGee and I will take a flight out to Miami tomorrow and I'll send DiNozzo and Ziva back to Washington."

"Surprised that you didn't want Tony with you." Jenny softly says.

"DiNozzo is getting on my nerves; all he's thinking about is the beach." Gibbs growls.

"Some things never change." Jenny laughs.

"I'll call you first thing in the morning on my cellphone." "I love you Jen."

"I love you Jethro." Jenny smiles.

"Bye!" Gibbs smiles and hangs up.

Ziva walks out of the bathroom wearing a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. "Find out where Newman went to?"

"Yes Miami, he took a cab with a friend to a park in ride at a Metrorail Station."

"You look frustrated."

"That's because we lost him from there." "Newman and his friend took a bus."

"So this means we fly to Miami next."

"No this means McGee and I fly to Miami next, you and DiNozzo head back to Washington."

"Gibbs he's going to whine like a baby."

"Tough, better you than me." Gibbs smirks.

Ziva flops down on her bed. "Great I'm being punished." Ziva sighs.

"Just give him one of your ninja moves and maybe he'll shut up."

"I doubt it, Tony many enjoy it." Ziva laughs.

Down in the bar, Tony is not having much luck with the attractive female tourists. "All married!" Tony groans.

"Never stopped you before." McGee teases him.

"True, but I've never seen their husbands before and the dude in the corner must bench press five hundred pounds." Tony grimaces.

"I don't know how you can have flings with married women."

"Easy, no fuss, no commitment, I get what I want, they get what I want." Tony smirks.

"You'll never change." McGee snickers.

"They say a leopard never changes his spots, no babe is ever going to put a ring on my finger." Tony grins.


	9. Shut It

The next afternoon at NCIS Headquarters down in Abby's Lab, Tony, Ziva, and Abby are going through Newman's personal effects from his quarters from the Roosevelt. "Not much to go on since he took his cellphone and laptop with him." Abby sighs in frustration.

"Can't believe Gibbs took McGeek with him down in Miami, he would be better use to you here." Tony protests.

"He should have taken me since I don't have to listen to your constant whining." Ziva chastises him.

"You're acting like a spoiled brat Tony." Abby chimes in.

"We're talking Miami." Tony grins.

"Exactly, your mind would be on stringed bikinis and not on the job at hand." Ziva says in disgust.

Jenny walks in over hearing part of their conversation. "Your mind should be on solving this case Special Agent DiNozzo and not on whether or not you should be in Miami or not." "This is the reason why Gibbs chose McGee and not you." Jenny sharply says to him.

"Face it Tony your easily distracted." Ziva reminds him.

"Keep throwing it in my face, Zee-vah!" Tony sarcastically answers.

Jenny quickly changes the subject matter back to the case that their working on. "Did you find anything in Newman's personal effects?" Jenny asks.

"Not yet." Abby answers and suddenly finds a torn up photos that were in Newman's trashcan. "Wait I think I found something."

Jenny walks over to the table and watches as Abby reassembles the photos on top of the table. "Who's that with Newman?" Jenny asks, spotting several photos of Newman and an attractive blonde with an engagement ring on her finger.

"I don't know?" Abby answers.

"Wasn't the Roosevelt recently stationed up in Norfolk?" Jenny sheepishly asks.

"Yes it was?" Ziva answers.

"I want you and DiNozzo to drive down to Norfolk, maybe someone knows who Newman's mystery woman is." Jenny instructs Tony and Ziva.

"What about Gibbs?" Tony shrugs.

"I'll call him and let him know."

Miami, Florida

Holiday Inn Express

Room 25

After settling in his hotel room with McGee, Gibbs is sitting on his bed talking on his cellphone with Jenny. "I noticed the photos when I bagged them, didn't think anything of it." Gibbs smoothly answers.

Washington, DC

NCIS Headquarters

MTAC

"I sent Tony and Ziva down to Norfolk, it might mean something Jethro." Jenny answers from her seat in the front row.

"I'm not getting anything here on this end."

"You can fly back."

"My gut is telling me to stay put, he's nearby."

"By the way the bed was extremely comfortable without you in it last night." Jenny grins trying to bait a reaction from him.

"That's it be a tease when I can't do anything about it." Gibbs growls.

McGee walks out of the bathroom. "Did they come up with anything?" McGee asks.

"Photos of a mystery woman that were torn up."

"Oh the photos you bagged on the Roosevelt." McGee nods.

"The Director is sending DiNozzo and Ziva down to Norfolk to look into it."

"Jethro I have an agent from Singapore coming onscreen, call me if anything comes up on your end."

"I will!" Gibbs answers.

"I love you!" Jenny says in a raspy whispery tone of voice and hangs up.

Gibbs smiles and shakes his head. "She get the last word in again." McGee smiles.

Gibbs flipping his phone closed. "Yes and I didn't mind it this time around."

McGee takes a seat at a table in front of the bed and opens up his laptop. "I'll review the traffic cameras in the area the bus went through to see where Newman and his friend went to." McGee informs him.

"While you're doing that I'll get us something to eat."

Norfolk, Virginia

Lieutenant Russell Newman's House

1930 Hours

Tony and Ziva with a search warrant in hand walk into Newman's house. "I don't want to know how Jenny gets the warrants so fast." Tony says in amazement.

"What she does best." Ziva snickers.

"Kiss ass!" Tony laughs.

Ziva turns on the light. "By chance Abby had found Newman's address in one of the last papers that she was going through." "Newman purchased the house before the Roosevelt shipped away."

Tony glances around the living room and finds several photos of Newman and his mystery blonde. "Still don't have a name on the babe."

Ziva going through some mail that's on top of the end table near the couch. "Shelly Marlowe!"

Tony walks over to Ziva and glances over her shoulder. "Funny she doesn't look like a Shelly." Tony drools.

"What a Tiffany?" Ziva sarcastically answers.

"Try a Lana." Tony grins.

"I'll start inside of the bedroom, while you look through the rest of the living room." Ziva answers in annoyance and walks off for the direction of the bedroom.

"Luckily this house is a rancher." Tony sighs with relief.

Inside the bedroom, Ziva opens up the dresser drawers and notices that several of the drawers are empty. "I see Lieutenant Newman's things but not Shelly Marlowe's." Ziva notes and walks over to the closet and opens up the door. Inside the closet, once again Shelly's clothes are missing from the closet. "I see several uniforms from Lieutenant Newman, and Shelly Marlowe's clothing is not in the closet." "I wonder if they broke up before the Roosevelt left Norfolk." Ziva openly asks.

Back out in the living room, Tony finds an all in one computer at a desk. "Maybe there are some details about Shelly Marlowe inside of Newman's computer." Tony asks and takes a seat in front of the computer.

Ziva walks out of the bedroom and approaches Tony. "Shelly Marlowe's personal effects are not in the bedroom."

"I wonder if they broke up."

"That's the conclusion that I came up with also."

"Soon as we bag and tag some evidence from Newman's house, we'll head on over to the base and ask questions about Newman's personal life." Tony answers.

"Looks like we'll be pulling an all-nighter."

"Nah, we'll be hitting the road back to DC by 2200 Hours."

"I'll drive back we'll get back to Washington quicker."

"I don't think so; you got pulled over the last time." Tony protests.

"If you hadn't distracted me by talking about the latest silly movie you purchased on Blu-ray, I wouldn't have seen the highway patrol officer." Ziva snaps.

"It's not silly I haven't had the time to watch the last 'Pirates of the Caribbean on Blu-ray yet."

"Who cares?"

"I do and so did Abby."

"And you wonder why Gibbs head slaps you the most."

"I'm the son he never had, so much of him in me, a chip off the old block."

"Where?" Ziva laughs.

"What do you mean?" Tony shrugs.

"Gibbs was happily married by the time he was twenty-four years old." "You've only been regrettably engaged." Ziva chuckles.

"Well to this date no babe has slipped a wedding band on my left ring finger and it's going to stay that way." Tony smirks.

"Well your father figure has a wedding ring on his left hand and he's quite happy and content." Ziva smiles.

"That he is and it seems that marriage number five agrees with him."

"Of all people Gibbs deserves it and so does Jenny."

Back at NCIS Headquarters, Abby is on the phone with McGee, who's in his hotel room in Miami. "Ok, from the traffic camera on 163rd street, the bus turned into the The Mall at 163rd Street." Abby informs McGee.

"Can you see Newman and his friend getting off of the bus?" McGee curiously asks.

Abby glancing up at the computer screen on her workstation. "The bus is approaching the front of the mall now." "The doors are opening and what do you know Newman and his mystery friend are the first two people to get off of the bus."

"Where are they headed?"

"Towards a blue Chevy pick-up truck, I'm zooming in on the license plate now."

"Soon as I get that plate number I'll put a bolo out on it."

Gibbs returns from a coffee run. "What do you got?"

"Newman and his friend getting off of a bus at the The Mall at 163rd Street." McGee smoothly answers. "They got into a blue Chevy Truck; Abby is getting the license plate number as we speak."

"I figured that Abby had better resources back at headquarters to look at the traffic cameras."

"Ok it's a Florida tag, HELLO69." Abby informs McGee.

"Must be into the sixty-nine position." McGee snickers as he writes down the license plate number.

"Why you were once." Abby baits him.

McGee knowing full well that Gibbs is standing next to him and can't respond. "Low blow?" He inwardly grumbles.

"Cat got your tongue." Abby giggles.

"That's a negative."

"Right, can't respond with Poppa Bear standing nearby." Abby teases him.

"Abby see where the truck went to, while I put a bolo out on this plate."

"On it!"

"HELLO69!" Gibbs laughs…"That's a plate number that DiNozzo would have on his car."

"Now that you mention it, he would." McGee laughs.

"Ok, McGee could you put your cellphone on speakerphone so that Gibbs can listen in?"

"Sure!" McGee answers and presses in the speakerphone button. "Go ahead!"

"Ok, the Ford Pick-up truck made a left out of the mall making his way to 10th street where he made a right." "I lost him on this road, because there were no traffic cameras in the area, but I found him again at 10th and North Miami Garden Drive."

McGee looking up the plate number on his computer, boss the pick-up truck is registered to a Paul Nichol's, he lives over on 191st Street."

"Which is a few blocks away from there?" Abby finishes, having the map in front of her.

"Ok we're on our way over there." Gibbs says in between sips from his cup of coffee.

"How are Tony and Ziva making out down in Norfolk?" McGee curiously asks.

"They're on their way back from Norfolk, didn't have much luck on finding Newman's fiancée'." Abby answers.

"More than likely their at each other's throats by now." Gibbs laughs.

On Interstate 95, a State Trooper has Ziva pulled over writing out a ticket. "I don't care if you're the limo driver of the Governor of Virginia, you must obey the driving laws." Trooper McMullen chastises Ziva.

"I told you I should have driven." Tony groans.

Trooper McMullen hands Ziva her ticket. "Just because you're an NCIS Agent, doesn't excuse you from doing 100 miles per hour in a 70 mile per hour zone."

"I can't that slow." Ziva protests.

"Learn!" McMullen snarls and walks away from the car.

"Great, just what we need." Tony sulks.

"You're still pissed off that Gibbs asked McGee to join him in Miami." "Get over it!"

"Never and I'm going to make the Probie's life miserable when he gets back." Tony grins.

"That's if Gibbs doesn't make yours miserable first." Ziva smirks and turns on the ignition.

"Seventy Ziva!"

"Shut it!" Ziva hisses, flooring the gas pedal.

Back in Miami Gibbs and McGee arrive at Paul Nichol's house; they approach the front door guns drawn. Unknown to Gibbs and McGee a rifle is pointed at them from behind. "State your business!" A voice snarls at them.


	10. Part Of The Job

Gibbs and McGee arrive at Paul Nichol's house in Miami, Florida. They approach the front door guns drawn. Unknown to Gibbs and McGee a rifle is pointed at them from behind. "State your business!" A voice snarls at them.

Gibbs and McGee slowly turn and face an elderly man in his mid-80's. "Boss he has a rifle pointed at us?" McGee nervously says.

Gibbs spotting a pellet gun in the elderly man's hands. "Yeah all that's going to do is give us a good sting and that's about it." Gibbs laughs and walks over to the man and takes the rifle from him. "Pointing a weapon of any kind against a federal agent is a crime."

"I didn't know that you were federal lawmen, thought that you were the local drug cartel going after my grandson in-law, Lee Atwater."

"So your grandson in-law was here?" Gibbs asks.

"About an hour ago, he borrowed my pick up, needed it for an errand and then left with a friend of his."

"So you must be Paul Nichols?" McGee nods.

"One in the same."

McGee shows Nichols a photo of Lieutenant Newman. "Was this the friend that was with your grandson in-law?"

"Yeah, his high school buddy Russ, they go ways back."

"Do you know where they went?" Gibbs asks.

"Nope, said that Russ needed to get out of state real fast, something about surprising his fiancée." Nichols answers.

Gibbs hands Nichols his card. "If he should contact you let us know?"

"Is he in trouble?"

"Harboring a fugitive I'd say so." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"I never liked that no good S.O.B, Melody my granddaughter could do much better." Nichols barks.

On their way back to their hotel, with McGee behind the wheel, Gibbs is on the phone with Jenny who's in her study back home. "I need to do a thorough background check on a Lee Thomas Atwater, age twenty-seven." "Current address, none that his grandfather in law could give us."

"Sounds suspicious." Jenny answers and begins to type Atwater's name on the official NCIS database screen.

"I agree with you." "Paul Nichols, his grandfather in-law said that Atwater and Newman were on their way to surprise Newman's fiancée."

"Well they can't do that since Shelly Marlowe moved out of Newman's house and her where a bouts are unknown at this time." "I'll set up a team of agents to watch his place just they show up." Jenny answers and begins to rub her forehead from a migraine headache.

"Abby get anything on her cellphone?"

"No it hasn't been used since last Friday." "That's also the day she quit her job."

"And DiNozzo did put a bolo on her tag on her vehicle." Gibbs asks.

"Yes, nothing has turned up as of yet." Jenny answers and then suddenly a photo of Lee Thomas Atwater appears on her computer screen. "Atwater is wanted by the FBI, DEA, and the ATF." "Not to mention numerous Florida state and local jurisdictions."

"Not surprised since his grandfather in-law pulled a pellet gun on me and McGee thinking that we were drug dealers." Gibbs laughs.

Jenny reading Atwater's rap sheet on the computer screen. "Jethro, he's shot and killed a Florida Highway Patrol Officer; I want you and McGee to be careful when you go after him."

"I'm always careful Jen." Gibbs tenderly reassures his wife.

"You'll see what I'm talking about when you read your e-mail when you get back to your hotel room, I've forwarded a copy of Atwater's record to every member of your teams e-mails and also to Abby."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow morning." "I love you Jenny."

"I love you Jethro." Jenny softly answers and hangs up.

Gibbs flips his phone closed. "Atwater killed a Florida Highway Patrol Officer." Gibbs informs McGee.

"So that means we'll have to stop by Florida Highway Patrol Headquarters tomorrow." McGee answers.

"I'm sure there's a division in Miami."

"So it looks like we're in Miami for another day."

"McGee you think I'm enjoying this." "This is part of our job." Gibbs growls.

"I know and it could be worse."

"How's that?" Gibbs shrugs.

"We could be stuck in Idaho again." McGee laughs.

"Once was bad enough." Gibbs grimaces at the memory of being stuck in Boise for a few days.

The next morning at NCIS Headquarters, Tony and Ziva are reviewing the page that Jenny sent on Lee Atwater. "Sick bastard is wanted by everybody." Tony snaps from his desk.

"Now NCIS has been added to the list." Ziva sighs.

Jenny walks into Gibbs' section and takes a seat behind Gibbs' desk. "I just found out where Shelly Marlowe went to."

"Where?" Tony and Ziva ask at the same time.

"Witness Protection, US Marshalls have her at an unknown location."

"What is Newman into?" Tony curiously asks.

"Marlowe is Atwater's cousin." Jenny informs them.

"But there wasn't anything on a Shelly Marlowe." Tony answers and opens up his folder on Shelly's background.

"You mean there isn't anything on a Shelly Marlowe, but there is something on a Marlene Atwater."

"Damn you've been busy." Tony grins.

"I came to work at 0600 Hours with a lot of time on my hands."

"Besides you're flight to Panama City, Panama is on Monday morning." Ziva notes.

"Did you have to remind me?" Jenny mutters in annoyance.

"Why doesn't Jarvis send Granger in his place?" Ziva asks.

"Because he knows this is pissing me off."

"I guess he wants to get even for the fiasco out in LA." Tony answers trying to lighten up the mood.

"The fiasco was his own doing, not mine or Gibbs for that matter."

"Director have you ever been to Panama City before?" Tony sheepishly asks.

"Two years ago, my father sent me there on a weapons deal." "When it's not the rainy season, Panama City is an ideal climate to live in."

"Not as ideal as Honolulu." Tony says with a dreamy facial expression.

"Honolulu is expensive to live in Tony; you just like your father, champagne taste, but do not have the budget to fulfill it." Jenny teases him.

Ziva wanting to get back to the subject at hand. "So I gather Gibbs and McGee are staying in Miami?"

"Yes, he's meeting with Lieutenant Albrecht of the Florida Highway Patrol Investigators Southern Division." "Gibbs will be briefed on the aspects of Highway Patrol Officer that Atwater killed in the line of duty."

Tony trying to keep his jealousy to himself. "Great another day in Miami while I'm stuck here." He inwardly grumbles.

"Hopefully from there Gibbs and McGee will know what we're dealing with down in Florida." "In the meantime, I want you down in Abby's Lab while she's processing Newman's computer." Jenny instructs them.

"She had a hell of a time trying to break Newman's password last night." Tony laughs.

With that, Abby runs in. "I did!" Abby triumphantly shouts. Jenny gets up from Gibbs' desk and retrieves the e-mails that Abby had in her hand. "Director you'll get a migraine trying to read that without your glasses, I'll give you the summary."

"Go ahead!" Jenny laughs.

"Apparently Shelly Marlowe was seeing Lieutenant Berkley on the side and was four months pregnant with his child."

"What makes her assume it was Berkley's and not Newman's?" Tony curiously asks.

"Newman had three kids with his first wife Dawn and got a vasectomy it's on his medical records with the Navy."

"So Newman found out somehow that Shelly was pregnant, but how did he find out about Shelly's affair with Berkley?" Jenny asks.

"I guess Newman found out through the grapevine that Shelly was preggers." "I still haven't gotten that far on how Newman put Shelly two and two with Berkley yet, but in this e-mail that was sent to him, by Lee Atwater, he spilled the beans about Shelly's pregnancy."

"Since Shelly lived in the same house, see if she had an e-mail account on Newman's computer." Jenny instructs Abby and walks off towards the direction of the stairs.

"After I get a Caff-Pow refill." Abby smiles.

"I'll get you one." Tony smiles and gets up from his chair. "Want a Berry thingy?" Tony nods over at Ziva.

"No, double shot of espresso, it's going to be a long day." Ziva frowns.

Florida Highway Patrol

Bureau of Criminal Investigations

Southern Division

Lieutenant Patricia Albrecht's Office

Gibbs and McGee are seated across from Lieutenant Albrecht's desk. Gibbs with his glasses on is reading a file on Corporal Byron Brenner's murder investigation. "On May 19th 2010 at approximately 0400 Hours, Corporal Brenner pulled over Lee Atwater in his 1984 Blue Camaro for speeding and suspicion of DUI." "Corporal Brenner approached Atwater from the driver's side door." "From the witness accounts that were driving by at the time of the shooting, Atwater opened fired five times on Corporal Brenner and sped away." "Corporal Brenner's wife Tina is about to have their first child in the beginning of June." Albrecht swallows.

"So this is personal?" Gibbs notes.

"Agent Gibbs we want justice for Brenner's widow and unborn child and we want to bring him in."

"We're not after Atwater, just after his friend Lieutenant Russell Newman on the murder of a Navy Aviator." Gibbs smoothly says.

"By looking at you, I know you're a Marine, and you know the importance of going after one of your own."

"I would go hell in back looking for the S.O.B who took out one of my platoon members." "I was a Gunnery Sergeant with the Corps."

"So you know how we feel here at our division." Albrecht nods.

"I've lost men in combat, and several agents, one a member of my team." "I know how you feel." "Your division will bring in Lee Atwater, that's a promise." Gibbs smiles.

At a Longhorn Steakhouse, Gibbs and Tony are having lunch. "I think Lieutenant Albrecht had a thing for you boss." McGee says in between his bites of Bacon Cheddar Burger.

Gibbs choking on his rib eye steak. "McGee I'm eating." Gibbs coughs.

"She did look like Doctor Ryan." McGee snickers.

"You're begging for a head slap." Gibbs snarls.

"So where do we go from here?" McGee asks.

Gibbs grabbing his bottle of Budweiser from on top of the table. "Don't know, depends if our bolo pans out on Atwater's tag or not." "I'll give it another twenty-four hours."

McGee taking a sip from his glass of Raspberry Iced Tea. "I hope Albrecht gets Atwater before the other agencies do."

"So do I, so that Brenner's killer is brought to justice."

Back in Washington, Abby has found an e-mail account from Shelly Marlowe on, Newman's computer. "Wow, it looks like Atwater found out about Shelly's relationship with Berkley and spilled the beans to Newman." Abby says out loud. "I better call the Director."

MTAC

Jenny sitting in the top row of seats next to the exit door is on her Blackberry talking with Gibbs, going over what Abby found out about Shelly Marlowe and Lieutenant Berkley. "It appears that Atwater was up north a few weeks ago and read one of Shelly's e-mails to Berkley on Newman's computer and forwarded it to Newman while he was on the Roosevelt." "That explains the reason why Newman snapped and stabbed Berkley twenty-three times."

Holiday Inn Express

"So the feds won't give anything up on Shelly?" Gibbs growls from his seat in the bar.

"No, I just have her file on drug and weapons arrests." "Since she's moved up north Shelly aka Marlene Atwater has a clean record."

"Maybe she wanted to change her life around." Gibbs shrugs.

"To be the wife of a Navy Officer, I could see why." Jenny softly answers.

"I'm giving Newman and Atwater twenty-four hours to turn up, then we'll head back north."

"Great my freedom in bed will be over with."

"Your ass will be flat on your back in bed once I get back and it won't involve sleeping." Gibbs mischievously warns her. "It's been four long damn nights since I've had my way with your body."

"Little boy missing out on his toys." Jenny purrs out of earshot of her techs.

"You're begging for it."

"I won't worry about it until one of us returns to Washington; keep in mind if you're still in Miami, by Monday morning I'll be flying out to Panama City." Jenny sensuously answers.

"Did you have to remind of that fact?" Gibbs frowns.

"I don't like it any better than you Jethro, but it's part of our jobs." Jenny sadly reminds him.

"I know!" Gibbs swallows and glances down at his watch. "I'll call you before you go to bed or if something comes up on the investigation between now and then."

"Talk to you soon." Jenny smiles.

"Bye!" Gibbs answers and hangs up. "Newman you can run, but you can't hide forever."


	11. It's Never Easy

The next morning at NCIS Headquarters up in Jenny's Office, Jenny is having a briefing at the conference table with DEA Agents, Rodger Garner, Tess Phillips, and Bill Pederson. "Shelly Marlowe came to us last Wednesday about her cousin Lee Atwater." "He wanted to start a drug operation in Norfolk." Agent Garner informs Jenny.

"I read Marlowe's rap sheet when she went by her real name Marlene Atwater; she had several arrests for dealing drugs." Jenny nods over at Garner.

"Marlowe worked as a bartender in Florida, during Spring Break she would work in night clubs in Fort Lauderdale and would sell drugs for Atwater."

"And I gather Atwater wanted his cousin to start up his trade up north since he's wanted by the Florida State Highway Patrol on the murder of Corporal Byron Brenner." Jenny asks

"Yes, Shelly recently became head bartender in strip club next to the Navy Base, 'Peaches N Cream'."

Jenny takes off her glasses and rubs her temple. "Great, Jethro is going to run away with that when I tell him that." Jenny inwardly mutters.

"Director is there a problem?" Phillips asks with concern.

"No I've got a migraine, haven't had much sleep in the past few nights." Jenny lies and gets back to the subject at hand. "Marlowe didn't want any part of Atwater's drug plans and went to the local authorities."

"Who got in touch with us, because they knew he was wanted by us." Garner answers.

"Is there any way that Atwater can get in touch with Marlowe?" Jenny curiously asks.

"Yes, she still has her cellphone with her." "Atwater has not got in touch with her since last Wednesday."

"I think the best way to capture Atwater is to lure Atwater to his cousin."

"Director Shepard, Shelly Marlowe is in fear of her fiancée and cousin." Phillips answers worried about Shelly's safety.

"Shelly will be safe with the US Marshalls." "Atwater and Newman won't know that the feds are on to either of them."

"We'll talk to our operations manager and get back to you." Phillips answers and gets up from the table.

"I'm warning you that Florida State Highway Patrol wants Atwater just as badly as you do, and my Agent In Charge gave them first rights to arrest him."

"Director Shepard he had no right to do that." Pederson snaps and gets up from his chair. "We've been after Atwater for two years."

"It's a Marine thing, Special Agent Gibbs wants justice for Corporal Brenner's family and fellow officers and wants FHP to have first priority at bringing him."

"We'll see about that." Phillips angrily announces and gets up from her chair.

"In the meantime we'll get in touch with our operations manager on your proposal." Garner says and is about to walk out of the room.

"I'll get in touch with your Director, since I do not trust you Agent Garner."

"What are you saying?" Garner shouts.

"You're worried about making the arrest and having the glory for your team instead of doing the right thing."

"You like playing hard ball." Garner snarls.

"I learned it from the best Agent Garner." "Now if you will excuse me, I have to call your Director and then brief Agent DiNozzo on our meeting."

With that, Garner, Phillips, and Pederson storm out of the office. Cynthia sticks her head in through the door. "They didn't look too happy."

"Too bad, their just pissed off because they didn't get their own way." Jenny smirks and gets up from the table. "Cynthia get me the DEA Director on the phone please."

"Yes Director!" Cynthia answers and walks out of the office.

Miami, Florida

1100 Hours

In a shopping center on 2nd Avenue, Lee Atwater's blue Camaro is located. "Surprised the moron was still driving around in it." Gibbs grunts.

Sergeant Connor Kelly and his partner, Private Walter Stokes is standing beside Gibbs and McGee. "It's called arrogance Agent Gibbs." Kelly snaps.

"We've been trying to catch this bastard for months and he keeps eluding us." Stokes fumes.

"You'll get him; we'll make sure of it." Gibbs smiles.

"I'm a bit surprised that the feds do not want to get all glory in this." Kelly nods.

"We only want Newman; he's responsible for killing a Naval Aviator." "Atwater is all yours."

"I wonder where they went to." Stokes asks.

"They can't hide forever."

Gibbs' cellphone begins to ring. "Yeah Gibbs!" He answers and steps away from McGee, Kelly, and Stokes.

Washington, DC

NCIS Headquarters

Abby's Lab

"Boss, we just had a briefing with the Director, who also had a briefing with the DEA this morning up in her office." Tony informs him via speakerphone from the workstation, with Ziva and Abby standing next to him.

"Why are you calling me instead of the Director?" Gibbs growls.

"That's because her boss wanted to have a briefing up in MTAC." Tony grins.

"Ok give me the low down."

"Apparently Atwater wanted to start a drug operation in Norfolk using the club that Shelly Marlowe worked at, she was head bartender at the, get this boss."

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs impatiently snarls.

"Peaches N Cream!" Tony smirks.

"Briefing with the SecNav my ass." Gibbs inwardly laughs.

"Boss!"

"So what is the Director's plan with the DEA?"

"Joint op, their hoping to use Marlowe as bait to lure in Atwater."

"And Newman as well." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"They weren't too happy about it since the Director wants FHP to have the lead in arresting Atwater." Tony informs him.

"She told them that." Gibbs smiles.

"Yes, I guess the Director wants justice for Brenner's wife."

"I'll call the Director in another hour or so and see where she wants to go from here."

"You come up with anything down in your end?" Tony shrugs.

"Yeah, Atwater's abandoned Camaro in a shopping center parking lot."

"So I wonder where Atwater and Newman went to now." Tony asks.

"Beats me!" Gibbs sighs in frustration.

"Are you coming back to Washington?"

"No, with Atwater's car found, McGee and I will have to stick it out down here." "Sooner or later they'll slip up."

"Hopefully by the weekend with the Director leaving to Panama on Monday morning."

"DiNozzo I have no control on what our perp does." "It's part of the job." "If I have to stay down in Miami for the next month with McGee, so be it."

"If that happens-" Gibbs hangs up on Tony before he can finish. "He hung up on me." Tony protests.

"Like I'm surprised." Ziva laughs.

Abby doing a GPS trace on Gibbs' cellphone finds the location of the shopping center. "Abby what are you doing?" Tony curiously asks.

"Seeing if there's any camera's in the area, like Gibbs said they'll slip up sooner or later." Abby smiles.

MTAC

An hour later, Jenny is watching video feed of a cab traveling down 2nd Avenue in Miami with Newman in Atwater in it. Jenny's Blackberry begins to ring, spotting Gibbs' name on the display panel. "Great!" Jenny sighs and takes off her glasses. "Shepard!"

"Briefing with Jarvis, nice one Probie." Gibbs smirks from inside of his rental car.

"I had a briefing with Jarvis." Jenny hisses.

"Bull shit, you didn't want me baiting you about your howls of pleasure." "Your hips-"

"Jethro!" Jenny interrupts him in sexual frustration.

"Gotcha!" Gibbs laughs.

"I can't have you distracting me while I'm watching the getaway cab that Newman and Atwater got into at the shopping center."

"Me a distraction!" Gibbs smirks.

"Yes, now unless this about work I'm going to hang up on you."

"So where's the cab headed for?" Gibbs asks.

"West on 2nd Avenue towards the Port of Miami."

"Great he's leaving by boat." Gibbs grumbles.

"And he's had an eighteen hour head start." Jenny groans and gets up from her seat.

"I'll notify FHP."

"I'll notify Customs and the DEA from my end."

"It's never easy."

"It never is." Jenny swallows.

Later that night in Abby's Lab, Abby is reviewing the video footage from the Port of Miami. Tony sits by and watches. "Man look at those palm trees in the background." "I should be there." Tony grumbles.

"Now I can see why Ziva went back up into the Squad Room." Abby sighs.

"It's not fair."

"Tony life isn't fair, don't you know that by now."

"I know, but it's just the thought of McGee is seeing women running around in string bikinis while I'm stuck up here."

"Gibbs and Timmy haven't had the time to look at women; they've been working around the clock non-stop."

Up on the computer screen, Newman and Atwater appear sneaking on board a ship. "Freeze frame that Abs."

Abby freezes the video. "Of all the ships to sneak on 'The Desdemona'." Abby giggles.

"What's so funny about a ship being named the Desdemona?" Tony curiously asks.

"Desdemona means a beautiful innocent woman; there isn't anything innocent about Newman or Atwater."

"The Director is up in MTAC, maybe she can figure out where 'The Desdemona' went to." Tony answers and gets up from his chair.

Up in MTAC Jenny is talking on her Blackberry. "I'll send my agents up to Charleston ASAP." Jenny answers and hangs up.

"Charleston?" Tony asks narrowing his eyes over at Jenny.

"South Carolina, I want you and Ziva on the next flight."

"It's not Miami but it still has palm trees." Tony grins and is about to make his way up the ramp.

"I'm so glad that I never sent you to Madrid." Jenny shouts up to him. Tony stops and faces Jenny with a confused expression on his face. "If you can't stay focused on the investigation you're working on, because you're at a warm climate with palm trees how on earth do you think you can concentrate on the task at hand."

"Four years later I still can be easily duped." Tony frowns.

"And you won't get promoted to Team Leader." "I thought you were ready in 2006."

"And now?" Tony asks.

"I can't see me or another Director giving you another promotion in the near future, even Vance had questions on your ability to lead a team without being distracted."

"Maybe my place isn't lead but to follow."

"Tony someday Jethro is going to retire, he expects you to take over for him."

"But that's not for another four years at least."

"So in the meantime you're going to continue to drool at half naked women on the beach at an exotic locale instead of being focused on the investigation you're working on." Jenny sighs in exasperation.

"I guess I can always practice." Tony grins.

On the flight too Charleston, Gibbs and McGee are reviewing the video that Abby sent them of Newman and Atwater sneaking on board the 'Desdemona'. "I see their lacking in security." McGee groans.

"I guess we'll have to give our Homeland Security Secretary a phone call about that." Gibbs chuckles.

McGee glances down at his watch. "Our plane should be landing in about fifteen minutes, I'm so glad you decided to fly instead of driving."

"I wanted to be fresh tomorrow morning when we board the 'Desdemona'." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"The Director is working on the DC end of the investigation with the DEA."

"Better her than me, because I hate the DEA just as much as I can't stand the ATF, and I mildly try to get along with the FBI because of my friendship with Fornell." Gibbs laughs.

"You forgot about CGIS and PsyOps." McGee smirks.

"I do not need to be reminded of the latter McGee." "Hopefully I've seen the last of Doctor Samantha Ryan." Gibbs growls.

"What happened between the two of you, Tony thought for sure that she was going to be Mrs. Gibbs number five."

"The same thing that happened in all of my past relationships, no trust and unlike my other women, where it was me, this time it was the both of us." "Doc had her secrets and wouldn't open up so do I."

"But Jenny didn't open up and also lied to you."

"And I did the same thing to her." "Keep in mind Jenny left me the first time around." "I didn't end our relationship."

"So do you think it would have lasted with you and Ryan if you did get married?" McGee curiously asks.

"I don't think we would ever have made it down the wedding aisle Tim." "Question is moot, can we move on please."

"I'm trying to pass the time."

"Pass it another way or for the next fifteen minutes can we please have silence between us." Gibbs growls.

McGee packs up his laptop and puts it in his backpack. "Another city another hotel." McGee sighs.

"You and DiNozzo could never make it as an agent overseas." Gibbs laughs and closes his eyes.

The next morning in the Port of Charleston, Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, and McGee, along with a team of DEA and Customs Agents and Lieutenant Albrecht with several officers from the Florida State Highway Patrol Investigators are on pier 39 waiting for the 'Desdemona' to dock. "Captain Randall is cooperating fully, soon as the ship docks; we'll be able to board the vessel." Gibbs announces.

Five minutes later the ship docks. Team Gibbs along with the DEA, Customs, and FHP board the ship, Captain Randall approaches them. "I told my men that they cannot leave the ship until everyone is questioned by the feds."

"You told them we were coming." Gibbs angrily snaps.

Ziva, who did a quick walk through, approaches Gibbs. "Gibbs one of the life rafts is missing from the starboard side of the ship."

"I do a walk through every night before I go to bed and it was there." Randall answers.

"Well they had a quick head start when they overheard you telling your crew that we were coming on board." Gibbs barks.

"They could have gone anywhere." Ziva sighs.

"I think their heading north; put a bolo on their photos to every law enforcement agency." Gibbs instructs Ziva.

"On it!" She nods and walks off of the ship.

"So where do we go from here?" Tony asks.

"To a diner, I'm starving." "Then we'll decide our next direction."

"Which will be?" Tony shrugs.

"Home, I'm tired and need a good night's sleep." Gibbs answers and walks off of the ship.

"I just got here." Tony protests.

McGee disgusted with Tony's behavior storms down the boarding gate. "What's with them?" Albrecht asks in confusion.

"Nothing, their tired and it's been a long week for all of us." Tony answers.


	12. Playing The Waiting Game

Washington, DC

NCIS Headquarters

1500 Hours

Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, McGee and Lieutenant Patty Albrecht from the Florida State Highway Patrol, step out of the elevator. Abby quickly mauls Gibbs and McGee. "I missed you." She squeals.

Albrecht narrows her eyes over at the over excited Goth. "That's normal ma'am." Tony laughs.

"Abby I can't breathe." Gibbs grimaces.

"Sorry!" Abby apologizes and pulls away from Gibbs. "I guess you're happy to be back home."

"I'll be happy to sleep in my own bed for a change." Gibbs answers.

"Hotel accommodations in Anguilla weren't too bad." Tony grins.

"It still isn't home DiNozzo." Gibbs growls.

"So where do we go from here boss." McGee curiously asks.

"The three of you have reports to work on." "Abby has work to do down in her lab." Gibbs barks and gives Abby a mock glare of warning.

"Alright, alright!" Abby sighs and walks off towards the other elevator.

"In the meantime, Lieutenant Albrecht and I have a briefing with the Director and the DEA up in her office."

With that Gibbs escorts Albrecht towards the direction of the stairs. "Your right she could pass off as Doctor Ryan's twin." Tony laughs.

Up in Jenny's Office, Jenny along with Special Agent Rodger Garner are sitting at the conference table. "I think its BS that you've given FHP the lead in taking Atwater in." Garner snarls.

"Your Director didn't think so and agreed with me." Jenny answers.

Gibbs walks into the office with Lieutenant Albrecht. "Director Shepard!" Gibbs nods over at his wife. Taking in her tight fitting lavender short sleeved Henley shirt. "Soon as I get you home." He inwardly drools. "This is Lieutenant Albrecht from the Florida Highway Patrol Investigators Southern Division."

Jenny gets out of her chair and walks over to Albrecht and takes her right hand. "Lieutenant Albrecht!" Jenny warmly smiles at her.

Albrecht returns the gesture and shakes Jenny's hand in return. "Director Shepard!"

"Special Agent Garner, DEA, this is Special Agent Gibbs, he's the Agent In Charge of the Major Case Response Team, overseeing the murder investigation of Navy Lieutenant Paul Berkley."

"I will not get into the pleasantries of shaking your hand Agent Gibbs since you gave our investigation over to Lieutenant Albrecht." Garner angrily snaps.

Gibbs takes a seat at the head of the table across from where Jenny was sitting at. "It was her investigation to begin with since one of her Patrol Officers was murdered by Lee Atwater."

"I read FHP's report." "I've been tracking this bastard down for years."

"Unsuccessfully!" Albrecht sarcastically answers.

"With the permission of your Director and the US Marshalls, we've arranged for Shelly Marlowe to try and make contract with Lee Atwater, by her cellphone." Jenny informs them.

"When?" Gibbs curiously asks.

"Tomorrow!"

"Why not today?" Garner asks in confusion.

"It's not up to me Agent Garner." "It's up to the US Marshall who's assigned on Shelly's protection detail."

"That's just great." Garner grumbles and gets up from his seat. "We play the waiting game."

"It's all we can do." Jenny answers.

"Until someone else gets killed." "I can't believe the lack of unprofessionalism that I'm dealing with, but then again, this is NCIS, so what would you expect." Garner grunts and storms out of the office.

"If anything Agent Garner is acting unprofessionalism." Albrecht says in disgust.

"Just a little boy having a temper tantrum when he doesn't get his way." "I'm use to that." Jenny answers and smirks over at her husband.

Albrecht's cellphone begins to ring. Albrecht spotting one of her officers names on the display panel. "I need to take this." Albrecht nods and walks out of the office.

Gibbs gets up from his chair and walks over to the door, locking it behind him. "Oh no you don't not in my office." Jenny protests taking in her husband's hungry facial expression.

Gibbs grabs Jenny and passionately kisses her on the mouth. Jenny quickly gives in and grabs on to his butt, as Gibbs deepens his kiss, he backs Jenny over to the conference table. "It's taking all of my will power not to haul your ass over to the sofa bed." Gibbs says in between kisses.

"I have to brief Jarvis and Granger at the same time in five minutes." Jenny groans at the feel of his tongue exploring the inside of her mouth.

"I don't care."

Jenny's intercom goes off. "Jethro!" Jenny chastises him as he continues to ravish her neck and shoulder.

"I don't hear anything."

Jenny reaches below and touches his harden length. "But I feel something." She purrs.

Gibbs buries his face on top of the table. "Why did you have to do that?" He groans.

Jenny squirms out from under him and rushes over to her desk and pushes in the button to her intercom. "Yes Cynthia." She breathlessly says.

"Forget about your briefing with SecNav Jarvis and Assistant Director Granger."

"No I got sidetracked by Agent Gibbs."

Over at the table, Gibbs slowly gets up from the table and glares over at his wife. "We'll continue this later on Mrs. Gibbs." Gibbs growls in sexual frustration.

"But you'll have to take care of your little problem yourself for the time being." Jenny seductively says to him. She grabs her portfolio and glasses and then walks over to the door and unlocks it.

Out on the balcony, Albrecht has finished up her phone call when Jenny steps out of the office. "Agent Gibbs also got a phone call he'll be a few minutes."

"Is there a lounge?" Albrecht curiously asks.

"At the bottom of the stairs you'll see a hallway that will lead you to the lounge at the end of the hall." Jenny warmly says to her and walks over to the eye scanner and scans herself in.

Albrecht mentally noting the love bite on the side of Jenny's neck. "That wasn't on her neck when I stepped into her office, I wonder if there's something going on between those two." Albrecht inwardly ponders.

From her usual seat inside of MTAC, Jenny is having flashbacks of her husband's erotic kiss in the office. "I'm in big trouble tonight." Jenny inwardly cringes.

Inside the lounge, Albrecht is munching on a bag of popcorn. Gibbs walks in. "DiNozzo said he saw you walking towards the lounge."

Albrecht glances down at Gibbs' left hand. "I just realized that you're married."

"Almost a month."

"I guess Mrs. Gibbs is sitting a home cleaning your house."

Gibbs bursts out laughing. "Mrs. Gibbs wouldn't know the first thing about running a vacuum cleaner." Gibbs laughs.

"You can afford a housekeeper on a federal agent's salary." Albrecht curiously asks.

"My wife makes more than me anyways."

"And that doesn't bother you?" Albrecht says with surprise.

"No, I have to pay alimony to my first ex-wife, so it all evens out in the end."

"First ex-wife?"

"I have three ex-wives."

"Going to be a fourth." Albrecht snickers.

"Nah, my current wife should have been wife number four and there would not have been a divorce." Gibbs answers with a cocky grin on his face.

"I thought you said that you had three ex-wives." Albrecht asks in confusion.

"My first wife and only daughter were murdered, twenty-one years ago." "I was over in Kuwait fighting with my platoon in Desert Storm when it happened."

"I'm sorry!" Albrecht swallows.

"Don't be you didn't know." Gibbs smiles and walks over to the vending machine and purchases a Hershey Bar for Abby.

"Desperate need of chocolate."

"Nah, I can't go down into the forensics lab empty handed." Gibbs chuckles…."Abby had called me when I was on my way down and said she may have something on Atwater and Newman's where a bouts."

Down in Abby's Lab, Abby has a map up on the plasma screen of the Port of Charleston. "Charleston PD patrol boat had spotted the life raft that Newman and Atwater got away next to the Port of Charleston Union Pier." McGee says.

Gibbs and Albrecht walk into the lab. "You said you have something for me Abs." Gibbs asks with Albrecht following him from behind.

"Yes, possible routes that Newman and Atwater could have used to get out of the area." Abby answers and notices that Gibbs has come into her lab empty handed. "Gibbs!" She pouts.

Gibbs hands Abby her candy bar. "Don't have the time to get you your Caff-Pow."

Abby begins to unwrap her candy bar. "Don't worry I'll send McGee out for one later."

"Why me?" McGee protests.

"Because I have to stay behind in my lab."

Albrecht watches the playful banter between Abby and McGee. "Do they always work like this?" Albrecht laughs.

"Tony and Ziva are a lot worse, and so are mommy and daddy." Abby giggles and nudges Gibbs in his elbow.

"Mommy and daddy!" Albrecht asks and raises an inquiring eyebrow over at Gibbs.

"Long story that I'm not about to get into." Gibbs growls and gets back to the subject at hand. "Now where do you think our suspects went to?"

"I think they went north." McGee answers.

"So do I." Abby agrees.

Gibbs glances up at the plasma screen. "Route 17 is their best bet; they might be on their way to Norfolk to look for Marlowe." "McGee alert the local and state jurisdictions in South Carolina, North Carolina, and Virginia and let them know that Newman and Atwater may be going through their area." Gibbs instructs him.

"On it!" McGee nods and gets up from his chair.

Albrecht watches the younger agent walk off towards the elevator. "You have a good team of agents, Agent Gibbs." Albrecht compliments him with a smile on her face.

"Thank you!" Gibbs smiles.

Ducky walks into the room. "Jethro I heard you came back, right on time with the Director leaving for Panama City." Ducky muses and then notices Albrecht standing next to Gibbs. "Who's our visitor?"

"Lieutenant Patty Albrecht, I'm the commander of the Florida State Highway Patrol Investigations, Southern Division."

"Lee Atwater killed one of her own Duck in the line of duty; I'm making sure that Lieutenant Albrecht makes the arrest when Atwater is captured." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"Seems fair, since NCIS isn't after Atwater." Ducky nods.

"I need to check in with my officers at the hotel." "Then I'm in search of a place for an early dinner." Albrecht answers, hoping that Gibbs would take her up on the offer.

"I'll be delighted to show you a place to eat, where's your hotel at?" Ducky asks.

"Holiday Inn Washington Capital."

"I know of a quiet place nearby." Ducky smiles.

"Let me get settled in my room and give me a call in a few hours." Albrecht answers.

"Give me your cellphone number."

Albrecht hands Ducky her card. "I'm looking forward to it."

"I bet he is." Gibbs inwardly answers.

"So what are your plans Agent Gibbs?"

"I've been away from my wife since Monday morning; I'll be making up for lost time after we both get off from work."

"Still on your honeymoon?" Albrecht smiles.

"We're always on our honeymoon." Gibbs grins.

Squad Room

1845 Hours

Tony, Ziva, Abby, and McGee are gathered around Tony's desk. "I'm starving!" Tony grumbles.

Gibbs walks in carrying a box full of Chinese take-out. "Hold your horses." Gibbs grumbles and puts the box down on top of Tony's desk.

"Ok I have a quart of Won Ton soup, Wing Dings, a shrimp egg roll, and a quart of Hou Yu Steak." Tony says and begins to grab his food from the box.

"Don't hog the duck sauce or the mustard." Gibbs snarls.

"Mine is simple, I ordered a quart of Polynesian Chicken, with some Wing Dings." Abby smiles and retrieves her food from the box.

"So is mine, I ordered a pint of Vegetable Chop Suey with Crab Rangoon as my appetizer." Ziva answers and retrieves her food from the box.

"I ordered a quart of Won Ton soup, a quart of Pork Cashew and for my appetizer I ordered Chicken Teriyaki Skewers." McGee answers and retrieves his food from the box.

"What did you and the Director order?" Tony grins.

"Need to know." Gibbs growls and picks up the box, he's about to walk out of the bullpen.

"Jethro, I'm sitting over at your desk." Jenny calls out.

Gibbs stops and makes a face. "I wanted to be alone with you." He frowns in disappointment.

"Something the matter boss." Tony asks in between bites of his shrimp roll.

"None of your business DiNozzo." Gibbs snaps and turns and walks over to his desk.

"I figured we could talk about the investigation as a group." Jenny smiles up at him.

"Campfire!" Tony shouts.

Gibbs goes behind his desk. "No campfires, we eat first and then we'll talk about the case." Gibbs answers.

"So what did you surprise me with?" Jenny curiously asks.

"That will have to wait until later on." Gibbs smirks.

"Jethro!"

Gibbs opens up one of the quarts of food and hands it over to Jenny with some chopsticks. "Almond Chicken!"

"I haven't had it in a while." Jenny smiles.

"I know!" Gibbs smiles and grabs his food from the box. "I also got us a quart of Sweet & Sour Wonton to split."

"I haven't had that in a while either."

"Neither have I and I haven't had Woo Dip Har in a while either so I ordered a quart of it." Gibbs answers and finds a chair at a nearby desk and sits beside his wife.

Tony from his desk takes in Gibbs' body language; clearly Gibbs wanted to be alone with Jenny up in her office. "Somebody's itching to get laid." Tony mentally notes and begins to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Ziva asks between bites of her Hou Yu Steak.

"Just a thought." Tony grins.

"Was it dirty?" Abby giggles.

"Tony's mind is always dirty Abs." Jenny laughs.

"Director, I'm offended by those comments." Tony protests.

"It's the truth so get over it." Jenny teases him.

Abby and McGee pull chairs over to Tony's desk. "So how long are we working tonight?" McGee curiously asks.

"Until your reports are finished, Abby can go home after we eat." Gibbs answers between bites of his Woo Dip Har.

"So I take it that the Director is working late?" Tony asks and narrows his eyes over at Jenny, who's ignoring the question.

"Don't know and if she is, it's none of your business."

Jenny under the table has her heels off; she rubs her left toe, under Gibbs' right pant leg. Gibbs highly aroused at the feel of her toe going up and down the back of his calf drops his chopsticks on top of his desk. "Problem with your food Agent Gibbs." Jenny seductively purrs.

"The food is fine." Gibbs growls and glares over at Jenny who continues to run her toe up and down on the back of his calf.

Tony, Ziva, Abby, and McGee observe the sexual tension. Tony leans over to Ziva who's sitting next to him. "He's right; Jenny can be a major tease." Tony whispers.

"So is Gibbs at times." Ziva whispers.

"But Jenny is better at it." Tony whispers.

Back over at Gibbs' desk, Gibbs leans next to Jenny. "This is torture and there is going to be a penalty for it when I get home." Gibbs whispers.

"I know!" Jenny sensuously answers.

"So boss, when do you think the US Marshall's will let Shelly Marlowe contact Lee Atwater?" McGee asks.

"Don't know that's up to the US Marshall's and they're not in the mood to play ball at the moment." Gibbs says between sips from his cup of coffee.

"So we wait?" Tony shrugs.

"Got a better idea?" Gibbs asks.

"None!" Tony swallows in frustration.

"The plan for tonight is to finish our reports than go home and pick it up at 0700 Hours."

"I have about an hour's worth." Ziva smiles.

"Suck up!" Tony grumbles.

"If you would quit screwing around maybe your reports would be finished by now DiNozzo."

"Moi screw around boss." Tony grins.

"Who won the rubber band war?" Jenny asks and gives Tony a knowing look.

"I did!" McGee laughs.

"How did-" Before Tony can finish, Ziva points out the cameras throughout the room. "Right, I thought you're suppose to be busy with an op inside of MTAC?"

"I didn't have an op inside of MTAC; I had a briefing with the SecNav and Assistant Director Granger."

"Why would you be having a joint briefing with Jarvis and Granger?" Tony curiously asks.

"Granger will be in Washington, while I'm away."

Gibbs chokes on his food. "What?" He coughs.

"Oops forgot to tell you that."

"We can manage on our own without Granger." Tony protests.

"I know that, but tell that to Jarvis." Jenny mutters.

Gibbs wipes his mouth with a napkin. "You had ample opportunity to tell me." Gibbs growls.

"I was waiting for the right moment."

"There is never the right moment." Gibbs grumbles.

"So we have to play nice with our acting boss, while you're away." Tony frowns.

"Yes and it's a direct order from Jarvis." "I don't like it any better than you."

"It's going to be twice the torture with you being away for four days and on top of it I'll have to deal with that clown." Gibbs barks.

Jenny rubbing her toe under Gibbs' calf. "I'll make it up to you when I get back." Jenny seductively answers in a whispery tone of voice.

Two hours later, Gibbs and Jenny enter the front door at the same time with their mouths locked in a hot passionate kiss, Gibbs slams the door behind him. In between kisses he locks the front door and sets the alarm code. "If I don't get you into bed fast." He hungrily groans out.

Jenny tossing her heels on to the floor. "I can't believe it's been four days."

"It seems like four hundred years to me."

At a bar the team is having a drink together, with Abby, Palmer, and Breena. "So Doctor Mallard went on a date with the Lieutenant Albrecht?" Palmer asks.

"Yes, he took her out to dinner." Tony grins.

"She looks so much like Doctor Ryan." Abby cringes.

"But unlike Ryan, dyes her hair brown, doesn't have bags under her eyes and wrinkles." Tony laughs.

"Must you always attack Doctor Ryan's appearance, keep in mind your father went out with her and slept with her out in Los Angeles." Ziva reminds him.

"Yes, she could have been your new mommy." Abby giggles.

"The thought of that gives me the weeby jeebies." Tony grimaces.

"From what Ducky told me it could have happened." McGee smirks.

"It wouldn't have happened." Tony smiles.

"Bad enough Gibbs replaced Jenny with Stephanie; he would not have done it a second time around." Ziva softly answers.

Back at Gibbs' house, Gibbs and Jenny are in bed passionately making love. "Jethro!" Jenny screams out as he thrusts harder and faster against her.

Gibbs rolls on to his back and brings Jenny on top of him, pulling her waist down. "You've been a major tease all week long."

"I didn't think you would be coming back before I left for Panama City." Jenny moans out.

Gibbs getting off at watching Jenny falling apart on top of him. "The little stunt you pulled at my desk during dinner time."

Jenny screams out with pleasure at the feel of his length stroking her over and over again. "At least I'll be sleeping this off tomorrow." Jenny inwardly says to herself. With a final thrust, Gibbs climaxes inside of her. Jenny slumps down on top of his chest, trembling in his strong protective arms.

"I love you." He whispers up against the top of Jenny's head and pulls Jenny's face up reining kisses on her face and forehead to bring her down from her release.

0615 Hours

Gibbs sits on the edge of the bed and watches over Jenny as she sleeps on her stomach in contentment. Throughout the night, they woke up, made love, fell asleep. "I can't wait until next weekend when we sail off for Baltimore." "I haven't had you completely to myself since Mexico." "I'm about to say the hell with your little mission Jen, we have lost years to make up for." Gibbs swallows….Jenny momentarily stirs in her sleep. "Go back to sleep." He whispers and leans over Jenny from behind and kisses her on the mouth.

"Call me if anything develops." Jenny sleepily says to him.

"I will!" Gibbs whispers and gets out of bed. "I'll surprise you with dinner tonight." Gibbs smiles and walks out of the room. "I have a feeling it's going to be a long ass day in work today." Gibbs sighs.


	13. Sucking Up Never Works

The next morning in the bullpen, Tony, Ziva, and McGee sit around their desks talking amongst themselves. "Gibbs is late for work." Tony openly says to his teammates.

"That's a first." McGee laughs.

With that Gibbs walks into the bullpen carrying a coffee tray for his entire team, plus a cup of Earl Grey tea and a breakfast energy smoothie for Abby. "Morning!" Gibbs address' his team. "I left room for cream and sugar in your coffee DiNozzo, its first cup on the left hand side of the tray with the cream and sugar sitting on top of the lid."

Tony gets up from his desk and takes his cup of coffee from the tray. "Stop at the diner?" Tony curiously asks.

"No, I found a coffee shop on the way to work." "Usually the diner is crowded on Saturday mornings."

Ziva and McGee get up from their desks and take their coffee from the tray. "So what time do you expect the DEA to call?" Ziva curiously asks.

"Don't know, and they may drag it out to prove a point." "In the meantime, I want you to review everything so that we're all up to speed on the investigation." Gibbs nods and walks off for the back elevator.

"Where are you going?" Tony shouts.

"Abby's then Ducky's." Gibbs shouts back.

Tony waits for Gibbs to get into the elevator. "Somebody got lucky last night." Tony grins.

"I saw the hickey on the side of his neck." McGee laughs.

"I guess Jenny paid him back for the one he gave her up in the office yesterday afternoon." Ziva laughs.

Unknown to Ziva, Lieutenant Albrecht and her team of investigators are standing behind them. "Are you always this unprofessional in the workplace?" She chastises them.

Tony swallows and slowly turns and faces Albrecht. "Hi!" Tony innocently smiles at her.

Albrecht folds her arms over at Tony. "You didn't answer my question, Agent DiNozzo."

"Just playful humor." Tony shrugs.

"About your boss frolicking around with Director Shepard up in her office."

Ziva narrows her eyes over at Tony in confusion. "She means screwing around Zee-vah!" Tony quickly answers and gets back to the subject at hand. "Well there was about a week's worth of separation between the two bosses', something was bound to happen up in her office."

"Isn't Agent Gibbs married?" Albrecht asks.

"Lieutenant Albrecht!" Ziva smiles.

"Yes Agent David!"

"Director Shepard is Agent Gibbs' wife."

"I didn't know that." Albrecht stammers with surprise.

"They got married in Mexico about a month ago." McGee smoothly says.

"Baja, perfect beaches, warm sunny days, wish we could have stayed there for a week." Tony grins.

"Corporal Armstrong, Officers Nash, and Winston, I'd like you to meet the unprofessional staff of the NCIS Major Case Response Team, Special Agents, DiNozzo, David, and you've already met Agent McGee down in Miami."

"How do you do." They address Tony and Ziva in unison.

"Unprofessional!" Tony laughs.

"Where's Agent Gibbs?"

"Forensics Lab or Autopsy, which is one floor below our Forensics Lab." Tony answers.

"I'll show you where the lounge is and then I'll pay Agent Gibbs a visit." Albrecht nods and escorts her team off towards the direction of the lounge.

"And I thought Hollis was an ice pop." Tony laughs.

"Hollis seemed to mellow out a bit during the Johnson Investigation and worked well with Gibbs Tony." Ziva reminds him.

"Seemed like old times when we were going after Sharif." McGee smiles.

"Minus the sexual banter which I could have done without the first time around." Tony cringes.

"Well she's not Jenny, who could easily make Gibbs blush." Ziva giggles.

After visiting Abby, Gibbs walks out of the elevator and heads over to Autopsy and finds Ducky busy at work behind his desk. "Saturday alone!" Gibbs calls out to him.

"Yes, Mr. Palmer and the lovely Breena had a wedding to go to today." Ducky answers and turns and faces Gibbs. Gibbs hands Ducky his cup of tea. "The diner is serving Earl Grey now."

"No I stopped going to the diner before work, my ex conveniently has been showing up there." Gibbs growls.

"Which one, you have several." Ducky laughs.

"Doc!" "The last Saturday I worked, she was having breakfast with Parker and tried to get me to join them."

"Why would there have been a problem with that?" Ducky muses.

"I don't want to there again Duck, I broke it off clean with Sam back in 2003, and unfortunately Parker was caught in the middle of it." Gibbs frowns.

"Usually the children do."

Gibbs pulls Palmer's chair over to Ducky's desk. "Jarvis is sending Granger over to babysit us while Jenny's in Panama City." Gibbs sighs in disgust.

"So I've heard from Abigail." "Remember Jarvis has you under orders to play nice with Assistant Director Granger."

"I'll be civil, but playing nice will be pushing it." Gibbs barks.

Ducky notes the love bite on the side of Gibbs' neck. "I see you made up for lost time last night." Ducky chuckles.

"We'll have to make up for lost time for the next two days." Gibbs frowns at the prospects of Jenny being away from him for five days.

"She'll be back on Friday afternoon and then you'll get her al to yourself for four days." Ducky smiles.

"I'm so looking forward to that Duck." "Other than our trip to Paris in February and the few days in Mexico, before we got married, we rarely have time to be alone with one another and I really miss that."

"Miss showing off your romantic side."

"You could say that." Gibbs smiles and then takes his cup of coffee out of the coffee tray. "Speaking of romance, how did your date go with Albrecht?"

"We had a lovely time; I took her to a Japanese restaurant and showed her the sights of the city."

Albrecht walks into the room. "Doctor Mallard, Agent Gibbs." She calls out to them.

"Over here Lieutenant Albrecht!" Ducky shouts from his desk.

Albrecht approaches them. "Have you heard from the DEA yet?" She curiously asks Gibbs.

"Not yet, I just arrived at work." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"So when do you expect them to call?"

"Don't know that's up to the US Marshall's Office." Gibbs shrugs.

Albrecht notices the love bite on the side of Gibbs' neck. "Somebody got lucky last night." She mentally notes.

Gibbs having the feeling that Albrecht wants to be alone with Ducky, gets up. "I better see what my team is up to." Gibbs nods and is about to walk away.

"Not much of anything, there too busy talking about your sex life with your boss." Albrecht snickers.

Gibbs turns and glares over at Albrecht. "You mean my wife." Gibbs angrily corrects her. "On the job Director Shepard and I have a professional working relationship Lieutenant Albrecht." Gibbs snarls and stalks off for the door.

Albrecht waits for Gibbs to get inside of the elevator. "Is he usually this pissy in the morning?" Albrecht sheepishly asks.

"Only when a personal question is asked that is none of your business and his team has been ordered not to gossip about his off the job relationship with Director Shepard."

"I gather they fear him."

"Yes, but the fear the wrath of Madame Director far worse." Ducky chuckles.

Up in the bullpen, Tony, Ziva, and McGee are bored out of their minds. "We've been over this over and over again." Ziva sighs.

Gibbs storms into his section. "Conference room, now." He shouts at them. Tony, Ziva, and McGee get up from their desks and walk off for the elevator with Gibbs following them from behind. Once inside of the elevator, Gibbs presses the button for the next floor. The elevator starts down and Gibbs immediately flips over the switch. "For the next month you will work every weekend."

"But boss next weekend is Memorial-"

"I don't care DiNozzo." Gibbs angrily interrupts him. "What did the Director say to you about gossiping about our relationship with in the building and on the job?" Gibbs snaps in disgust.

"Albrecht ratted on us." Tony grumbles.

"A Commander of another agency comes into our building and over hears my team gossiping about their two boss' sex lives, which you have been told over and over again, is none of your business."

Tony gesturing towards his neck. "Boss it's kind of hard when you and the Director run around the building with hickeys on your neck." Tony laughs….Gibbs head slaps Tony on the back of the head. "Owww!" He grimaces.

"It's still none of your business, maybe if you would know how to treat a woman DiNozzo instead of jumping from one woman's bed to another, you might have the same arrangement that Jenny and I have." "You have zero respect for women, you think they're for men to get laid and that's about it."

"This is true!" Ziva smirks.

"David I'm surprised that you joined in on his conversation, from what Albrecht had said it was my entire team, not just DiNozzo." "McGee I'm not surprised with, because he usually goes along with what Tony says and does anyway."

"Boss that hurts." McGee protests.

"Well it's the truth, so get over it." "I'll talk with the Director about this when I get home from work and you'll be hearing from her Friday afternoon when she returns from Panama City."

Out in the bullpen, Albrecht's team walks in and finds that everybody has left. "Wonder where they went to?" Nash curiously asks.

Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, and McGee return from the elevator. "Now that we've gotten that straighten out." Gibbs barks and notices Albrecht's team standing around. "Who are you?"

"Boss this is Albrecht's team from the FHP." "I forgot their names." Tony answers and takes a seat behind his desk.

"Corporal Armstrong, Officers Nash, and Winston." Armstrong sharply says to Gibbs. "And you?"

"Special Agent Gibbs!" Gibbs nods and walks over to his desk.

Albrecht walks in and joins her team. "Should we go up into the Director's Office and go over strategy?" Albrecht suggests.

"The Director only comes in on the weekends when the terror threat is elevated or if there's something going on with one of her ops that she has to oversee personally, other than that the agent in charge handles their investigations on their own and makes their own decisions." "I will call Director Shepard once we speak with the US Marshalls and Shelly Marlowe."

"When will that be?" Winston curiously asks.

"It's early yet." Gibbs shrugs and sits down behind his desk. "You're welcome to use the empty desks at the end of my section while we wait."

Albrecht and her officers go the end of the cubicle. "My desk will be directly behind Agent Gibbs." Albrecht says with a smirk on her face.

Armstrong, Nash, and Winston find an empty desk and sit behind it. "Kind of bland for a federal agency, we have more gadgets back at FHP Headquarters in Miami." Armstrong says with surprise.

"We're getting a major overhaul in the building after the Alec Johnson took a shot at the Director's Office window from across the river." McGee answers roughly.

"That must have been tough." Nash swallows…"To be sitting ducks day in and day out."

"It wasn't a picnic that's for sure." Tony groans and wishes that the newbies would shut up.

Gibbs desk phone begins to ring. "Yeah Gibbs!" He answers…"We'll be right up."

"I thought you said the Director wasn't in." Tony asks.

"MTAC DiNozzo!" Gibbs barks and hangs up his phone. "US Marshalls has Shelly Marlowe on a live feed up on the plasma screen." "DEA is onscreen as well."

A minute later, Gibbs and his team, along with Albrecht are standing in front of the plasma screen. "What you're doing is very brave." Gibbs smiles up at Shelly.

"I want to put that bastard behind bars for murdering Paul." Shelly answers with a determined look on her face.

"Well we're just as anxious to put your cousin away, Miss Marlowe." Albrecht abruptly says to her.

"I heard about the Patrol Officer he murdered." Shelly frowns.

"The good thing about my state, Miss Marlowe is that the state of Florida puts their death row inmates to death, they don't sit around." "I'll be looking forward to Lee Atwater's execution." Albrecht smirks.

Gibbs gets into the subject at hand. "Are you ready to make the phone call?"

"As ready as I will ever be." Shelly nervously answers and picks up her cellphone.

North Myrtle Beach, South Carolina

Magnolia Motel

Room 3

After spending most of the day on the road on their stolen motorcycles, Lee Atwater and Russ Newman are sleeping in bed. Atwater's cellphone begins to ring. "Who the fuck is that?" Newman snarls.

Atwater leans over and grabs his phone from on top of the nightstand next to his bed. "This better be good." Atwater answers, with his voice slurred from sleep.

At an unknown location, Shelly Marlowe is seated on top of a bed, with several US Marshalls watching her every move. "I don't know you tell me, since I've had over twenty voice messages from you." Shelly hisses.

Atwater bolts up in bed. "Where are you, I've been calling you for days." Atwater shouts.

Newman gets out of bed and walks over. "Is that Shelly?"

"Yeah!"

Newman takes the phone from Atwater. "Hey baby, it's me." Newman answers and winks over at Atwater.

"Russ, what are you doing in the states, I thought that you were in Anguilla?" Shelly asks with surprise.

"Change in plans baby, we got sent back state side to Norfolk, I'm at home."

Gibbs listening in on his headset overhears a US Marshall telling him that the call is coming from North Myrtle Beach, South Carolina. "Did you get that McGee?"

McGee walks over to the workstation and takes a seat beside one of the MTAC technicians and puts up a map of the location of Atwater's cellphone. "Still a long ways from Virginia."

Back at Newman and Atwater's motel room. "Baby I'm home and I noticed your personal belongings are removed from the house."

"Russ, I need a break." Shelly answers.

"You don't walk out on me Shelly."

"Russ I couldn't take the beatings and insults any longer." Shelly sniffs.

"You're the wife and you must obey your husband at all times." "If you would quit your job like I've asked you to and quit whoring around with other men, maybe I wouldn't lay a hand on you or call you a slut."

"Do you think you could get Jenny to obey you boss?" Tony smirks over at him. Gibbs head slaps Tony on the back of the head. "Oww, that's twice." Tony grimaces and rubs the back of the head.

Albrecht raises an eyebrow over at Gibbs. "Long story Lieutenant." Ziva laughs.

"For the last time Shelly where are you?"

"Reedville, Virginia, I got a job at my Aunt Martha's bed and breakfast."

"Give me the address." Newman grunts at her.

"1645 Blackberry Road!"

"We'll be there by tomorrow morning." Newman instructs her. "Don't make us travel the country looking for you."

"I won't!" Shelly swallows.

"Lee will call you when we cross the border into Virginia."

Atwater grabs the phone from Newman. "Do you have my stuff?" Atwater icily asks.

"It's back at the house."

"I was at the house and tore it apart." Atwater shouts…"You better not have sold it." "The market value on that coke is well over fifty thousand dollars."

"I got out of that business Lee." "I want to make something of my life instead of getting into trouble with the law."

"Yeah you sure knew how to make something of your life, but getting knocked up by another man." Atwater laughs.

"Ooo this is getting good." Tony laughs.

"It beats being a low life cop killer Lee, I may not be proud of what I did in my past, but I'm doing something about my future." "I can't say the same thing about you." Shelly snaps and hangs up.

"That should piss him off." Gibbs smirks.

"Hopefully the North Myrtle Beach Police will get to Atwater and Newman before they head up north." McGee sharply says.

"Either way we should prepare a trip over to Reedville." Gibbs says to his team and then looks up at Shelly who's nervously staring down at him. "They'll be behind bars soon." Gibbs reassures her.

"My nightmare won't end Agent Gibbs; once Lee gets arrested he'll send some of his people after me." Shelly frowns.

"You see the reason why I want the DEA to haul that bastard in Agent Gibbs." Garner snarls at him from up on the corner screen.

"And you'll get your hands on him Garner once the FHP is finished with him."

"It won't matter anyway Agent Garner; Lee Atwater will get the needle for killing Corporal Byron Brenner." Albrecht gloats.

Down in the Squad Room, five minutes later, Gibbs and his team are retrieving their badges and guns from their desk drawers. "Another road trip." Tony grumbles.

"Pack an overnight bag; this should only be for one night." Gibbs instructs his team.

"Did you talk to the Director yet?" Ziva curiously asks.

"I'll brief her at home, McGee take the car with you and then pick Tony and Ziva up at their apartments, and then meet me at my house."

"How do I get to Reedville?" Albrecht asks Gibbs.

"Don't you have a GPS device in your car?" Gibbs growls.

"No it wasn't in the budge Agent." Albrecht snippily answers.

McGee prints out directions via MapQuest. "I just printed out directions for you ma'am, it should take you about two and a half hours to get there."

Albrecht walks over to McGee and takes the paper from him. "Thank you Agent McGee, out of all of the agents on Agent Gibbs' team I find you more helpful." She smiles and then glances over at her team. "We'll pick up a few things from our hotel room and then start out for Reedville." Albrecht orders her team. "We'll see you there Agent Gibbs." She sweetly says to him and walks off for the elevator with her team of investigators following her from behind.

"But I'll be there well in advance Lieutenant Albrecht." Gibbs smirks.

"Is Ziva going to drive?" Tony groans.

"No I am, because I know the back roads, where Ziva doesn't."

Half an hour Gibbs with an overnight bag packed and on the floor at his feet in the middle of his living room. "I hate this." Gibbs sighs in frustration.

"Jethro we'll make up for lost time next weekend." Jenny softly says to him and leans up and passionately kisses him on the mouth.

Gibbs breathlessly pulls away. "I don't need to be distracted by that." He growls and then suddenly remembers that his entire team is on punishment. "Oh the kids are grounded for about a month."

"What did they do now?" Jenny groans and leans back against the top of the couch.

"Broke one of mommy's rules." "Making matters worse, Albrecht and her entire team overheard them."

"Gossiping!" Jenny snaps and folds her arms. "I would have given them the entire summer, working every weekend."

"I'm more lenient." Gibbs laughs.

"I want a meeting with them on Friday afternoon up in my office."

"I already told DiNozzo, Ziva, and McGee that, Abby is innocent this time around, since she was working down in her lab."

Fifteen minutes later, Gibbs hears the car horn out front as a signal that McGee is out front. "Hopefully I'll be home tomorrow night." Gibbs says and picks up his carry-on bag from the floor.

Jenny walks Gibbs over to the front door. "Well I'll need my sleep Jethro, so don't make it an all-nighter like you did last night."

Gibbs opens the door and steps out front with Jenny following him from behind. "I can't make any promises." He smirks and leans down and passionately kisses Jenny on the mouth. Jenny wraps her arms around his neck, deepening his kiss.

Over in the car, Tony is drooling at the short white shorts that Jenny has on and the amount of cleavage that she's exposing in her light pink Cami top. "Damn!" Tony pants.

"Damn what?" McGee asks and slides over to the passenger seat.

"What cup size do you-" the back of Ziva's hand quickly comes to the back of Tony's head. "Owww, hey that hurts." Tony whines in protests.

Over at the front door, Gibbs breaks away from his kiss. "I love you." He smiles.

"I love you." Jenny smiles and tenderly kisses him one last time, before going into the house she glares over towards the direction of the car.

"Oh boy we're in trouble." Tony groans.

Gibbs walks over to the rear of the car and puts his carry-on bag in the trunk. "You're lucky!" He shouts at his team.

"Why is that?" Tony curiously asks.

Gibbs gets inside of the car. "Mommy would have made you work every weekend for the entire summer for your little stunt this morning, she's not happy with the three of you and wants a meeting up in her office on Friday afternoon."

"The entire summer." Tony gulps.

"Ah huh!" Gibbs grins and pulls away from the curb. "By the way, thank you Ziva."

"For what?"

"For the head slap, mine would have been harder." Gibbs smirks.

"How did he know?" Tony inwardly asks rubbing his chin.

Gibbs locking eyes with him in the rearview mirror. "I see everything DiNozzo."

"Did you see what she had on for crying out loud?"

"Yeah and it's for my eyes to look at not yours." "If you were anybody else I would have decked you for looking at Jenny like that."

"You're very possessive of her." Ziva notes.

"Damn right I am."

"Why is that?" McGee asks.

"Women like Jenny Shepard Gibbs are not suppose to fall in love with guys like me."

"But Gibbs you're unique in your own way." Ziva smiles.

"How's that?" Gibbs shrugs.

"You're the only man that has taken the heart of Jenny Shepard Gibbs."

"And your also unique boss, not many men have two loves in a lifetime." Tony smiles.

"I'm not unique just lucky at getting a second chance at happiness." Gibbs smiles.

"So will this get us out of our punishment?" Tony grins.

"Hell no!" "Sucking up with dad never works." Gibbs laughs.


	14. Going The Extra Mile

Reedville, Virginia

1200 Hours

Out in the driveway at a vacant Bed and Breakfast, Tony returns from a nearby tree clutching on to his stomach. "How fast were you driving?" Tony coughs.

"I believe at one point the odometer was reading 120 mph." Ziva giggles.

"And you got pulled over last week." McGee smirks.

"Shut it!" Ziva hisses.

"All of you shut it." Gibbs growls…"The power company will be by in a half an hour to restore power, in the meantime I want the three of you making this place looking presentable while I walk the property."

"You mean cleaning?" Tony asks.

"Did I stutter DiNozzo?" Gibbs snarls.

"No!" Tony gulps.

"There are tree limbs all over the place, get to work." Gibbs barks.

Tony watches as Gibbs disappears behind the house. "So our punishment begins." Tony grumbles.

"I'm more concerned about what the Director is going to say to us next Friday afternoon, she didn't look too happy outside of Gibbs' house." McGee groans.

"Her famous death glare." Ziva giggles…."Her team over in Europe cringed when Jenny gave them her version of the Gibbs glare."

"I wonder if Jenny's punishment would have been worse than Gibbs'." Tony openly ponders.

"I don't know my dad's punishments were usually harder than my moms." McGee answers.

"Yeah, moms are easier to deal with." Tony grins.

"We better get to work before dad catches us goofing off." Ziva laughs and begins to pick up some trash that is littered throughout the property.

In the back of the property, Gibbs finds a small house. "This looks like an excellent place for the meet up with Newman and Atwater." Gibbs notes and walks over to house, he gets down on his knee and picks the lock open. He enters the house, shining his flashlight around, Gibbs notices that the furniture is covered up with white sheets.

Outside a minute later, Gibbs is on his cellphone with Jenny. "It's a perfect place to grab Newman and Atwater, and I'm not letting the DEA in on what I'm doing."

"Well Granger will be hearing about it on Monday morning not me." Jenny laughs from her desk up in her study.

"Don't remind me that I have to work with that bastard next week." Gibbs growls.

"Jethro, I hate the idea of Granger stepping into my turf while I'm away." "The sight of him makes me sick." Jenny mutters.

"Why does Jarvis need him to babysit us?" "We use to in the past work with the Director out on an overseas conference before without the Assistant Director looking over our shoulders, this is bull shit." Gibbs barks.

"Vance did babysit you guys while I was on my leave of absence Jethro."

"I know it's a bitter memory on the events that were just about to begin Jen." Gibbs frowns.

"You better get back to the brats."

"I know, Ziva more than likely is about to give Tony a shot to the throat." Gibbs laughs.

"As cute and funny as Tony is at times, he really needs to grow up; a forty-three year old man should be more mature than the way he behaves." "And checking out my chest this morning like a fifteen year old is getting old Jethro."

"I told him off in the car."

"The problem is Tony wouldn't know what to do with me in bed, he should quit while he's ahead, I like men not horny teenagers."

"He wouldn't know what to do with Ziva either and Tony keeps looking at her also." Gibbs laughs.

"Ziva would kill him in bed; Tony wouldn't be walking for three days." Jenny giggles.

"I'll check in with you later after the DEA and FHP gets here."

"I have a few more things to pack; I can't seem to get motivated."

"It's a good thing I'm not home or the only motivation that you will have is what position-"

"Jethro!" Jenny interrupts him.

"You don't know what position I'll have you in?" Gibbs smirks.

"If I had my way it would be in the 'Spider Web' position." Jenny sensuously teases him and hangs up.

"Spider Web position!" Gibbs openly asks in confusion.

Out front, Tony, Ziva, and McGee have picked up all of the trash and tree branches, the electric company pulls up in front of the house. "I'll let Gibbs know their here." McGee nods.

Gibbs walks in from the back of the house. "I'm already here McGee." Gibbs answers and approaches one of the workers. "I'll need the power turned on to the house in the back."

"There's a house in the back." Tony asks.

"Yeah, I'm heading into town to get us lunch."

"Chinese!" Tony grins.

"No I saw a seafood place." "Whatever the special of the day is, I'm getting four of each."

"Usually their special of the day is a deviled crab, deviled clam, shrimp, flounder, and an order of onion rings." Tom the power crew leader informs Gibbs.

"Sounds good!" Gibbs nods and walks off towards the direction of his car.

"What do we do in the meantime?" Tony shouts.

"Once the power comes on start making the inside of the house in the back presentable."

"Why the back house first?" Tony curiously asks. Gibbs just as he approaches his car glares back at Tony for questioning his orders. "Don't ask, just do what he says." Tony groans.

An hour later, Gibbs and his team are out on the front porch eating their lunch. Albrecht and Garner pull up at the same time and are surprised that Gibbs got there ahead of them. "I guess Gibbs broke the speed limit to get here before us." Garner grunts and gets out of his car.

Albrecht and her team get out of their car. "How long have you been here?" Albrecht shouts over at Gibbs.

"An hour or so." Gibbs answers between bites of his deviled crab.

Albrecht and Garner along with their team approach the house. "Has the Power Company been here yet?" Garner asks.

"Forty minutes ago, power is turned on; my team cleaned the living room area and the kitchen to make the place look presentable."

"Northumberland County Sheriff Department and the Virginia State Police will be arriving soon dressed in civilian clothing and using their personal vehicles." "We want the illusion that the Bed and Breakfast is still in business." Garner smoothly says.

"Is there anything we can do in the meantime?" Albrecht offers.

"There's a grocery store in town, we'll need some supplies for tonight and tomorrow." Gibbs answers.

"Great, then men send the women out to go shopping." Albrecht hisses.

"I'll go with you soon as I get done eating." Gibbs answers with a mouthful of coleslaw.

"Didn't your mother tell you to eat with your mouth closed Agent Gibbs." Albrecht chastises him.

"Yeah and I still did what I felt like doing." Gibbs smirks.

"He's impossible." Albrecht sighs in annoyance and walks on to the porch and goes inside of the house with her team following her from behind.

"Why would you want to go with that ice pop boss?" Tony curiously asks.

"I'm making sure that the right brand of coffee gets purchased DiNozzo, I'm picky about my coffee."

"Could you make sure that you buy sugar and cream?" Tony grins.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Gibbs grumbles.

Garner glances back at his team. "Let's go check out the inside of the house."

Gibbs watches as Garner and his team goes inside of the house. "I want to talk to Albrecht alone DiNozzo without Garner around." Gibbs growls above a whisper.

"Right you're going to inform her about the house in the back." Tony nods.

"Keep your voice down I don't want Garner to hear you." Gibbs groans in exasperation at how clueless his Senior Field Agent can be at times.

After lunch, Gibbs and Albrecht are shopping at the locale grocery store. "You actually like to shop." Albrecht teases him.

"I was a bachelor for almost nine years Lieutenant."

"And I guess your wife does the shopping now?"

"The only shopping Jen does is buying out the high end clothing stores on M Street in Georgetown." Gibbs laughs. "Our housekeeper Noemi does the grocery shopping, and from Monday thru Thursday she cooks, cleans, and does the laundry."

"Four day week housekeeper."

"I don't need Noemi on the weekends and it gives Jenny and I some privacy, which we rarely get during the week, because of our jobs."

Gibbs and Lieutenant approach the deli counter. "What should I order?" Lieutenant curiously asks.

"Pound of what ham, turkey, salami, American, and Swiss cheese is on sale." "I'll be heading for the coffee aisle to see if they have my coffee here."

"He seems like a Maxwell House man." Albrecht smiles.

Down in the coffee aisle Gibbs is surprised to find one of his favorite Starbucks dark roast blends on the shelf. "Fair Trade Certified Italian Blend." Gibbs smiles…"DiNozzo isn't going to know what hit him, I'll mix it with the Sumatra blend." Gibbs smirks, knowing full well that Tony prefers Blonde Roast Blend. "It will add a little more hair to his ass."

After grocery shopping, Gibbs and Albrecht are on their way back to the Bed and Breakfast. Gibbs finding a closed diner pulls into the parking lot. "I believe the diner is closed Agent Gibbs." Albrecht dryly says to him.

"That's because it only serves breakfast and lunch." Gibbs smoothly answers and turns off the ignition. "The reason why I went grocery shopping with you is because I wanted to be alone with you."

"Oh really, what will your wife think?" Albrecht seductively purrs and winks over at Gibbs.

"Lieutenant!" Gibbs smirks.

"Yes!" She answers above a whisper.

"You have two things going against you."

"What's that?" Albrecht shrugs.

"You're not a redhead; the dirty blonde look was never my thing." "And you have short hair, I prefer my women to have long hair."

"Didn't Director Shepard have short hair a few years ago; I remember seeing her at a conference in Miami."

"At the time we were not together, we were seeing other people, and the Director only cut her hair short just to piss me off." "We had lived together for about a year in Paris when we were working on an op." "Jenny cut her hair to shoulder length and I hit the roof."

"It's her hair, she can do whatever she wants to do with it Agent Gibbs."

"Not when she's with me, besides Jen looks like hell with short hair." Gibbs growls.

Albrecht gets back to the subject at hand. "So why did you want to be alone with me?"

"There's a small house on the back of the property, I want Newman and Atwater to go there without the DEA's knowledge."

"How are you going to pull that off?" Albrecht asks.

"Haven't figured it out yet." Gibbs swallows…"I want you and your team to arrest Atwater; I have a sneaky suspicion that Garner is going to pull a fast one." "I promised you that you would bring in Atwater."

"You always go the extra mile on breaking the rules Agent Gibbs." Albrecht smiles with surprise.

"That's because I know what it's like to lose one of your own." "In 2005 one of my agents took a bullet in between her eyes with me and DiNozzo standing beside her by a Mossad turned Hamas sniper." "That tore me and my entire team up for nearly a year." Gibbs answers choking up with emotion.

"I'm sorry!" Albrecht frowns.

"Last year my mentor was killed while I was working on a serial killer investigation."

"So you've been hit with this twice." Albrecht nods.

Gibbs remembering the words of Tony telling him over and over again about Jenny's passing in the Mojave Desert four years ago. "Yeah!" He lies.

"Did your bring them in?"

"No, they were shot and killed." "No trial, no waste of tax payer's money." "And in some ways Jonas Cobb did Mike Franks a favor; he was dying from cancer and gave Mike a more humane way of dying."

"Cancer can be a long and brutal death." Albrecht sighs.

"I know and Mike chose to take a bullet and dying as a field agent than to be suffering in bed in some Veterans Hospital."

"I'm in!" Albrecht smiles…"Just let me know when you come up with a plan?"

That night at the Bed and Breakfast, Gibbs is out in the kitchen on his field laptop looking up the 'Spider' sex position' on a Cosmopolitan site. "Damn we did that in Paris a few months ago." Gibbs grins.

Tony walks in and takes in Gibbs' body language. "Sending the Director an e-mail?" Tony asks and walks over to the refrigerator.

"None of your business." Gibbs grunts and closes out the webpage, before he turns off his computer; Gibbs clears the history on the webpages that he visited. "Hungry again?"

Tony takes out the salami and Provolone Cheese. "Yeah, maybe because I'm bored with nothing to do." Tony shrugs.

"You'll have plenty to do on the weekends you work the next month."

"Boss you can't be serious?" Tony grumbles.

Gibbs gets up from the table and glares over at Tony. "Keep your nose out of my sex life and maybe you and your siblings would stay out of trouble." He growls and walks out of the room.

Ziva who was standing in the doorway had witnessed the entire scene. "What's with him?"

Tony retrieving a bottle of mustard out of the refrigerator. "Grumpy old man!" He shrugs, closing the refrigerator door behind him.

"You're eating again." Ziva sighs.

"It gives me something to do, can you do me a favor, watch the doorway for Gibbs?"

"Why?"

Tony puts the salami, cheese, and bottle of mustard on top of the table. "I need to fish for some information." He mischievously grins and turns on Gibbs' laptop.

"Are you insane?" Ziva hisses.

Tony clicks the icon for the Firefox browser, the browser loads up and Tony clicks on the history tab at the top of the page. "Damn!" Tony groans in frustration.

"What?"

"He's learning!"

"Learning what?"

"To clear out his web browsing history." Tony laughs.

"Either way it was none of your business and it's the reason why all of us are being punished with the exception of Abby for the next month." Ziva angrily snaps.

"Zee-vah it's part of my nature to be nosy." Tony smirks.

"Tony!" Ziva sweetly says to her partner.

"Hum!" Tony grins.

"Curiosity ate the rat?"

"You mean cat." Tony corrects her.

"Whatever!" Ziva sighs in annoyance and walks out of the kitchen.

Officer Winston walks in. "What's with Agent David?" Winston sheepishly asks.

"Female thing?" Tony laughs.

"Eesh I had five sisters and all of them would have their time of the month at the same time." Winston cringes.

"That's way too many cackling hens at the dinner table for me; thankfully I was an only child." Tony laughs.

"I was the only son of six, plus my Aunt Helen had six kids of her own that lived with us also, four girls two boys."

"So all together counting your mom, that would make eleven women in the house." Tony grumbles.

"My mom passed away when she gave birth to me." "With my dad being a FHP Officer and my Aunt Helen's husband dying in a car accident, my Aunt Helen moved in with us."

"That must have been crowded." Tony grimaces.

"Me and my cousins Ben and Art, shared a bedroom together, my sisters and cousins slept upstairs in the attic on bunk beds, cousin Lily had the lone single bed because-"

"She was the oldest." Tony nods.

"No she wet the bed until she was nine."

"Sort of like cousin Fuller in the movie 'Home Alone'." Tony laughs.

"You could say that." Winston laughs.

McGee walks into the kitchen with Agent Pederson. "What's with Ziva?" McGee sheepishly asks.

"Female thing?" Tony snickers.

"Hopefully she isn't as bitchy as Phillips?' Pederson laughs.

While the men are putting down the female species out in the kitchen, Gibbs is lying on top of his bed talking on the phone with Jenny. "So you wanna do the 'Spider' position' huh?" He smirks.

Gibbs' House

"It's just a suggestion since you prefer me on top?" Jenny purrs, dumping a bag of microwave popcorn into a bowl.

"What's that noise?"

"I'm making popcorn out in the kitchen; Abby and Ducky are out in the living room watching a DVD."

"What are you watching?"

"Ducky never saw the 'Sabrina' remake with Harrison Ford, Abby told him it's good, I said it's ok, I prefer the original with Humphrey Bogart, Audrey Hepburn, and William Holden myself."

"Never saw either one, I was a Duke man."

"I know!" Jenny laughs…"I usually would watch 'Sabrina' because my mom had a thing for William Holden, it's one of the few memories I had of her." Jenny smiles.

Abby hearing Jenny on the phone rushes in. "Is that Gibbs?" Abby squeals.

"Yes it is, Jethro your favorite wants to speak with you." Jenny laughs and hands Abby her Blackberry.

"Gibbs, McGee told me that you punished him." Abby frowns.

"Abs their punishment would have been far worse if I had been in the building." Jenny says loud enough for Gibbs to hear her on the other end.

"I heard her and the punishment is appropriate, they have been warned and so have you."

"Luckily for me I was down in my lab." Abby laughs.

"I was giving you your energy smoothie at the time, by the way how was it?"

"Good, I prefer my Caff-Pow's, but it was a change of pace."

"Well it's a new coffee shop that I'm going to, wasn't sure if you would like it or not?" Gibbs shrugs.

"Not going to the diner?" Abby asks with surprise.

"Need to change my routine around."

"Like your wardrobe." Abby smiles.

"What's wrong with my wardrobe?" Gibbs growls.

"Nerds R Us!" Jenny shouts.

"Put her on." Gibbs barks.

"Hurry back, I miss all of you." Abby smiles and hands Jenny her phone back. "He wants to talk to you."

"Figures!" Jenny laughs…"Abby could you take the popcorn into the bedroom please?"

"I know you can't have dirty talk in front of me." Abby giggles, picking up the bowl of popcorn.

"Really Abby!" Jenny sighs.

"Good night Gibbs!" Abby hollers loud enough for him to hear her and walks out of the kitchen.

"I take you want to say good night?" Jenny sweetly asks.

"Nerds R Us?" Gibbs growls.

"Jethro your wardrobe could use some updating."

"I did say I need to change my routine." Gibbs chuckles.

"I did see some old photos of you in the photo album from when you were married to Shannon." "Jethro it would be nice to see you in shorter shorts instead of the Capri cargo pants or shorts that you seem to be wearing the past few years." "And I don't get this look with the t-shirt over the long sleeved Henley shirt?" "You look like a smacked ass."

"The problem is I can't come back with you on anything, because you would look good in a brown paper bag, but you did look like a smacked ass with your short hair."

"I did not; I got so many compliments about my hair." Jenny protests.

"The only compliment that matters is mine Jen." Gibbs smirks.

"The movie is about to start." Abby shouts from the living room.

"I gotta hang up, the movie is about to start."

"I love you Jen."

"I love you Jethro." Jenny softly answers and hangs up.

Out in the living room, Abby is settled on the couch with her boots off, Ducky is sitting in a chair. "I can't believe I've never seen this movie before." Ducky muses.

"Good eye candy with Harrison Ford and Greg Kinnear." Abby winks.

"Audrey was excellent eye candy back in my day." Ducky smiles.

Jenny walks in carrying a bottle of ginger ale. "Which was your favorite Audrey Hepburn movie?" Jenny curiously asks.

"Love In the Afternoon." Ducky smiles.

"Breakfast at Tiffany's!" Abby smiles.

"George Peppard was hot back in his younger days." Jenny drools and takes a seat beside Abby on the couch.

"Hum, we're beginning to sound like Tony with our movie knowledge?" Abby laughs.

"Trust me I will never sound like Anthony DiNozzo Junior, I'm not interested in other people's sex lives, he's the beltway gossip beat writer for one of the gossip rag sheets."

"That's a good description of Tony." Abby giggles and turns the movie on. "But I did like what you called Gibbs, when I was talking to him on the phone."

"What did she call him?" Ducky asks.

"Nerds R Us!" Jenny laughs.

"Jethro's wardrobe is a bit lacking at times, but he did manage to date the ladies and ultimately Jennifer he did land your heart." Ducky smiles.

Jenny sits back on the couch and takes in Ducky's words to heart. "His chauvinist ego is what ultimately captured my heart." Jenny inwardly says to herself with a smile on her face.


	15. Operation Decoy

The next morning Tony stumbles into the kitchen and finds Gibbs and Albrecht sitting at the table drinking coffee. "Does he always look like this first thing in the morning?" Albrecht sighs in disgust at Tony's disheveled appearance.

"He's worse on Monday mornings when DiNozzo has the weekend off." Gibbs snorts.

"Ha, ha, very funny boss." Tony grumbles and walks over to the coffee pot. Spotting the vanilla caramel crème coffee creamer on top of the counter. "Boss you're a life saver." Tony drools.

"That was my idea Agent DiNozzo, since Agent Gibbs and myself chipped in on the food bill." Albrecht corrects him.

"I have a sweet tooth ma'am." Tony appreciatively smiles, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Gibbs smirks over at Tony. "Can't wait to see the look on his face after his first sip." Gibbs inwardly laughs.

"We're Garner?" Tony shrugs.

"Out?" "Where I don't know." Gibbs lies, knowing full well that Garner didn't like Gibbs' choice of coffee blend and left to buy coffee for him and his team.

Tony adds two and a half teaspoons of sugar and just the right amount of creamer into his coffee cup. "I should have a bounce in my step after a sip from this." Tony grins.

"You'll have more than a bounce." Gibbs laughs to himself.

Tony takes a sip from his cup of coffee; the bitter taste of Sumatra blend and another dark roast blend over whelms his taste buds. "Whoa!" He chokes.

"There's some Folgers in the carafe next to the coffee pot." Albrecht offers.

"What is that?" Tony grimaces.

"Fair Trade Italian Certified Roast mixed with Sumatra Roast."

"I only like Blonde Roast."

"I know!" Gibbs smirks.

Ziva walks into the kitchen and takes in her partners' facial expression. "Is there something wrong with the coffee?"

"Yeah it's too strong." Tony whines.

Ziva takes Tony's cup from him and takes a small sip. "I've drank stronger in Tel Aviv." Ziva laughs.

"Face it Ziva, Tony's a wimp." Gibbs laughs.

Tony grabs the carafe. "No I like my coffee to be mellow, smooth tasting."

"I guess to each their own." Albrecht shrugs.

"Where's Garner?" Ziva curiously asks.

"He didn't like Agent Gibbs' choice of coffee and went out to get some for him and his team?" Albrecht answers.

"Didn't you offer them any of your coffee?" Tony asks.

"Why should I do that, since they seem to think that their agency should be the one to bring in Atwater and make no bones about it?" Albrecht answers with a hint of bitterness.

"Don't worry Lieutenant; you'll have your man." Gibbs reassures her.

McGee and Winston walk into the kitchen. "Garner just pulled up to the house." McGee informs them.

"Tony, in a half an hour, call my cellphone." Gibbs instructs him.

"I see, time for some disinformation strategy with the DEA." Tony grins.

"How is this going to play out?" Albrecht asks.

"Observe!" Gibbs laughs.

Garner walks in carrying a coffee tray. "Horrible!" Garner grunts.

Pederson and Phillips, join their boss in the kitchen. "Any word from the US Marshall's yet?" Phillips curiously asks.

"Not yet, maybe Newman and Atwater haven't crossed the border into Virginia yet?" Gibbs smoothly answers.

"Anybody up for breakfast?" Ziva offers.

"Can you cook?" Garner scowls.

"Can she cook?" Tony drools.

"I take it that she's an excellent cook." Albrecht smiles.

"Yes, when Ziva first joined my team back in 2005, she use to cook dinner for us about once a month." Gibbs smiles.

"I wasn't invited to her first dinner party." Tony protests.

"That's because you were too busy dating Lola." Ziva playfully reminds him.

McGee knowing full well that Lola was an older woman. "Didn't Lola dump you for a younger man?" McGee smirks.

"Don't go there Probie." Tony warns him.

"How much younger?" Phillips curiously asks.

"Let's see, Tony thirty-seven at the time, Lola was forty-five." "The man Lola dumped Tony for was twenty-two years old." Ziva snickers.

"More stamina huh." Phillips winks.

"I have stamina." Tony snaps.

"DiNozzo, I beat you in a race last year." Gibbs laughs.

"Rub it in boss." Tony groans.

"I will each and every time you open up your mouth."

"So glad none of my agents act this unprofessional when we're on the job." Garner barks.

Half an hour later, while everybody is sitting at the kitchen table, or gathered at the counter eating eggs, and bacon, or a choice of sliced tomatoes on the side. "Agent David, I see that you're not eating bacon?" Pederson curiously asks.

"I cannot eat pork products, because of my religion Agent Pederson."

"I have a friend that is Indian and certain foods that Sabitha couldn't eat because of her religion also." Phillips affectionately answers.

"I love Indian food." Tony grins.

"To spicy for me." Pederson grimaces.

"A little spice is needed every now and then." Ziva smiles.

Tony gets up from the table and puts his plate and silverware into sink. "I'm going out for a smoke." Tony lies, giving Gibbs a knowing look.

"Maybe if you give those things up you might beat me in a foot race." Gibbs laughs.

"Very funny boss." Tony grumbles and walks out of the kitchen.

"Great as usual I have to clean up after him." Ziva sighs in annoyance.

"Then don't get married David." Gibbs smirks.

"You're married and your wife doesn't do the dishes." Albrecht sweetly reminds him.

"On weekends she does, keep in mind our housekeeper only works from Monday thru Thursday."

"Boss I'm sorry I just can't mentally picture Jenny doing housework." McGee laughs.

"She did, whenever we shared an apartment together over in Europe." "She can't cook, but Jenny does know how to use a vacuum cleaner, get on her hands and knees to scrub a bathroom and kitchen floor, and does know her way around a washing machine and dryer."

"But today that would ruin her manicured nails." Albrecht baits Gibbs.

Before Gibbs can answer her, his cellphone begins to ring. "Yeah Gibbs!" He answers.

Out on the street, Tony is leaning up against a tree. "Hi dad!"

"Inspector Drummond!" Gibbs answers.

Garner gets up from the table and walks over to Gibbs. "Is Atwater and Newman on their way?"

"Hold on a minute." Gibbs growls... "I just got on the phone with him."

"Do you want me to send Garner on a wild goose chase?" Tony laughs.

"Go ahead Inspector Drummond."

"McGee found several park and rides off of route 17, in Gloucester." "Furthest one from Reedville is at 17 and 216."

"You got to be kidding me." Gibbs sighs.

"What?" Garner grunts.

"Atwater and Newman's radiator overheated at a park and ride over in Gloucester at Route 17 and 216."

"Should we call Gloucester Police?" Pederson asks.

"No, we'll handle this." Garner answers sharply.

"What do you mean we?" Albrecht hisses.

"He's got a point Lieutenant, and besides what if it's a wild goose chase." Gibbs answers, hoping that Garner will take the bait.

"Just encase it's a wild goose chase, you and Lieutenant Albrecht's teams stay behind at the Bed and Breakfast with the Northumberland County Sheriff Department." Garner orders Gibbs.

"Since when do I take orders from you Agent Garner?" Gibbs growls.

"Boss are you trying to blow our diversión." Tony grumbles.

"Right!" Gibbs answers and looks over at the direction of Garner. "DEA and the Virginia State Police should be there in a half an hour."

"Hopefully Shelly Marlowe calls between now and then." Tony sighs at the possibility of Garner figuring out that Gibbs had double crossed him.

"I hope so to, good bye." Gibbs answers and hangs up.

"I'll see if the Virginia State Police knows some back roads." Garner says to Pederson as he gets up from the table.

Gibbs, Ziva, McGee, Albrecht, Corporal Armstrong, and Officers Nash and Winston watch as Garner and his team walks out of the kitchen. Tony enters the house from the kitchen door. "How many cigarettes did you smoke?" Ziva teases him.

Tony waits for the front door to close. "You kidding me, I haven't put one of those things in my mouth since high school." Tony answers in disgust.

"Soon as Garner pulls away from the house I'll set my plan into motion." Gibbs informs them.

"What plan is that?" Armstrong curiously asks.

"Operation Decoy!" Gibbs smirks.

Ten minutes later, Inspector Drummond from the US Marshall calls the house and informs Gibbs that Newman and Atwater have just entered Reedville and are requesting the name and for directions of the Bed And Breakfast. "Tell them it's 'Breezy by The Sea, Bed And Breakfast' on Blackberry Road." "Make sure they go to the house in the back of the property, Shelly's Aunt gave her a temporary place to live at until she gets on to her feet."

Shelly listening to Gibbs on a headset over hears his instructions. "Russ, I'm at 'The Breezy by The Sea, Bed And Breakfast' on Blackberry Road." "I'm staying in the house that's directly behind the Bed And Breakfast; Aunt Martha wanted me to have a place of my own until I got on my feet."

At a gas station, Newman is glancing down at a map. "We'll be there in five minutes." "And don't be getting too cozy at Aunt Martha's, you're coming with me." Newman snarls.

Gibbs glancing at his team and for Albrecht and her team to get into place. "Stall him Shelly!"

"I'm not coming with you Russ." Shelly hisses.

"Yes you are, you are my wife and you will obey me."

Outside, Team Gibbs, along with the FHP, and the Northumberland County Sheriff Department get into position where Newman and Atwater can't see them when they arrive. "Hopefully Shelly can stall Dumb And Dumber on the phone, while Gibbs gets into position." Tony whispers to Ziva.

"What is it with and your constant movie and TV references?" Albrecht sighs in annoyance.

Gibbs who is on the phone with Drummond. "We're in position now, tell Shelly that she can hang up now."

Shelly who overheard Gibbs. "I'm not going anywhere with you Russ." "Hell will freeze over before I go anywhere with you again." Shelly angrily screams at her husband one last time before hanging up. "How's that Agent Gibbs?"

"You sounded like my second wife." Gibbs laughs.

"Diane I think is a bit nastier boss." Tony grins.

"Shelly I want to thank you for helping us out." Gibbs smiles.

"It was my pleasure Agent Gibbs, if this means bringing my unborn child's murderer to justice and to the FHP Officer and his family justice as well, by bringing in my cousin Lee."

"Good luck and the best of everything to you and your child." Gibbs smiles.

Five minutes later, the engines of two motorcycles can be heard pulling around to the back of the house. "Shelly!" Newman screams.

While Newman and Atwater get off their bikes, Gibbs and his team, FHP along with officers from the Northumberland County Sheriff Department watch. "Should we take them now?" McGee curiously asks.

"Wait until they get into the house." "I want the three of you to enter from the back, while Albrecht and I enter the front of the house with her team." "Northumberland County Sheriff Department will have two back up teams, one backing me and Albrecht up and another backing you three." Gibbs instructs them.

Newman and Atwater step on to the porch and knock on the door. "Shelly, open up." Newman viciously snarls.

Atwater losing patients kicks the door in. "Alright bitch, we've had just about enough of this." He shouts and walks into the house with Newman following him from behind.

Tony, Ziva, McGee and a team of Northumberland County Sheriff Department rush off for the back of the house. Gibbs, Albrecht, and her team, along with another team of Northumberland County Sheriff Department, rush for the front porch with their weapons drawn.

Inside the house, Newman and Atwater have made their way into the kitchen. "I bet you the bitch lied to us and she's over at the main house." Atwater snarls.

"We still haven't checked the upstairs yet, to many witnesses over at the main house and Shelly knows better." Newman laughs.

"My cousin was never bright." Atwater smirks.

"Most women aren't." Newman cockily answers. "Let's check upstairs."

"Are you going to have some fun with her before we kill her?" Atwater grins.

"Thought crossed my mind." Newman smirks and walks out of the kitchen.

Atwater follows him and finds Gibbs, Albrecht, along with her team pointing their weapons at them. Atwater is about run out the kitchen, when he finds, Tony, Ziva, and McGee pointing their weapons at him. "Russ we're surrounded." Atwater swallows.

Newman, knowing that they have nowhere to go drops on his knees and raises his hands up high. Atwater takes in Newman's lead and drops down on to his knees as well. "Lieutenant Albrecht, I'll let you do the honors first." Gibbs smirks.

Albrecht, along with Armstrong, Nash, and Winston, walk over to Atwater and pull him up by the scruff of the back of his shirt. "I've been waiting for months to do this." Albrecht seethes with anger. "Lee Atwater, you are under arrest for the murder of Florida Highway Patrol Officer, Corporal Byron Brenner."

Gibbs watches as Albrecht handcuffs Atwater and reads him his Miranda Rights. Tony, Ziva, and McGee walk over to Newman and pull him up to his feet. "Lieutenant Russell Newman you are under arrest for the murder of Navy Lieutenant Paul Berkley." Tony informs him and slaps on the handcuffs to Newman and begins to read him his Miranda Rights.

Gibbs approaches one of the Sheriff's. "Could you drive Lieutenant Albrecht and her suspect to the Richmond airport?"

"It would be my pleasure sir."

While Atwater is quickly driven away, with Albrecht and Officer Nash. Gibbs orders Tony, Ziva, and McGee to drive Newman back to NCIS Headquarters in Washington. "You're going to face the music alone with Garner." Tony grimaces.

"I'll bark, growl, and give him trademark Gibbs smirk." "Besides I have to call the Director and tell her what I did."

"She's going to be pissed off at you." Tony laughs.

"No, DiNozzo, it's something I don't have to worry about now, the current NCIS Director always has her agent's backs." "I couldn't say that about the previous administration."

Back at the main house twenty minutes later, Gibbs is on the phone with Jenny. "Oh brother, I should be expecting a phone call from the DEA Director in about another hour." Jenny sighs from the other end of the phone.

"I'll make it up to you later on." Gibbs smirks.

"I have to away in the morning; I can't be up all night."

"Next weekend, I get ya all to myself."

"Won't you be fishing?"

"Fishing, sex, fishing, sex."

"Jethro you're impossible." Jenny laughs.

"I have to wrap up a few things here first; I should be home by this evening."

"I have a sneaky suspicion that I might have to head to my office to smooth things over Jethro."

"Jen!"

"Jethro, there is so much that I can do in my study at home." "I'll drive over to the office."

Gibbs hearing several cars pulling up to the house. 'Speaking of Garner."

"Have fun!" Jenny laughs.

"Gee thanks a lot." Gibbs grumbles and hangs up.

Garner storms into the house and slams the door shut. "You have some explaining to do Special Agent Gibbs." Garner screams.

"You were going to do everything in your power to disobey orders and bring Atwater in."

"It was my case." Garner snarls.

"For once, couldn't you have stepped away and do the right thing." "The right thing was for FHP to make the arrest on Atwater."

"I never make exceptions Agent Gibbs."

"Have you ever lost an agent on your team?"

"Not in the fifteen years that I've been a supervisory agent."

"Well I have, I know where Albrecht has been." "I've lost men on the battlefield and a female agent out in the field." "Your gut is twisted up inside, because you want justice for the bastard that killed one of your own." "Until you know what it's like Garner, I suggest that you shut your fucking mouth." Gibbs angrily snaps and storms out of the house.

Washington, DC

NCIS Headquarters

2115 Hours

Gibbs stands out in the balcony in front of MTAC waiting for Jenny to finish up with her briefing with the DEA Director. Tony walks up the stairs and approaches him. "She's been in there a long time."

"You finished questioning Newman?"

"He confessed to murdering Lieutenant Berkley." "Case is wrapped up so nice and tidy before the Director goes away on her trip to Panama." Tony grins.

"We still have reports to finish, but that can wait until tomorrow morning."

"You're sending us home for the night?" Tony asks with surprise.

"Go before I change my mind."

"I'm going!" Tony quickly answers and rushes down the stairs.

Jenny walks out of MTAC. "That went well." Jenny grumbles.

"I guess the SecNav won't be happy tomorrow."

"I'll be down in Panama; it will be Granger's mess by then." Jenny laughs.

"Great!" Gibbs sighs and sucks in his teeth.

"Dinner at the diner before we go home."

"I have their meatloaf special on my mind for days." Gibbs smiles and leads Jenny over to her office so that she can retrieve her briefcase and pocketbook.

At home after dinner, Gibbs and Jenny are upstairs in bed, as promised they are making love in the 'Spider Position'. "Yes!" Jenny screams out with pleasure. Gibbs uncomfortable, lying on his side for so long, rolls on to his back and pulls Jenny on top of him to finish out their love making.

"I forgot that the 'Spider Position' was a side sex position." Gibbs moans out.

Jenny grabbing on to the sheets on the side of the bed. "Did you pull a DiNozzo move and read up on the sex positions on the Cosmopolitan site." Jenny cries out as.

"Hell yeah and from what I saw and read we did the majority of them and invented a few ourselves." Gibbs laughs.

"Well I can't get into some of them anymore Jethro, my body isn't as flexible."

Gibbs lifts Jenny up from the mattress. "I'm twelve years older than you and I'm still flexible." Gibbs smirks.

"You bastard!"

"You better go practice yoga with Abby."

"Come on!" Jenny screams as he thrusts in and out of her. Gibbs lowers his hips down on to the mattress, getting off at Jenny's screams of pleasure. With a final thrust, he climaxes inside of her. Jenny rolls on to her side of the bed trembling.

Gibbs strokes Jenny's hair. "I hate this."

"I don't like it any better than you do." Jenny mumbles against her pillow.

"I'm away for a week, get one night with you, then I have to go away for another night." "I come back home get another night with you, and then you have to leave the next morning for four days."

"I'll be back on Friday afternoon."

Gibbs cuddles up from behind and intertwines his left hand, through Jenny's fingers on her left hand. "Make sure you advertise that you're now off of the market."

"I'm sure that the diamond from my engagement ring will catch their attention Jethro." "Besides I can say the same thing about you."

"I've been avoiding the diner in the morning the past few weeks, tired of bumping into Sam." Gibbs yawns.

"Maybe if she would have a life of her own, she would stop throwing your previous relationship with her in your face all time."

"Whatever Sam's ex did to her; Sam will never have a life of her own." "But she chose her path on how she wants to live her life."

"Not much of a life going from one man to another, but who am I to judge." Jenny whispers and closes her eyes.

"You got me and that's all that matters." Gibbs whispers up against the back of Jenny's ear.


	16. Oweing Jethro

May 21st 2012

Dulles International Airport

0630 Hours EDT

Gibbs and Jenny are standing at the boarding gate saying goodbye to one another. "I hate this." Gibbs growls in frustration.

"Jethro I have a job to do."

"I know, but why do I need that S.O.B, Granger looking over my shoulder for four days, it's pointless."

"It's called my boss is being a difficult prick at this time." "I'm warning you Jethro, behave while I'm away."

"I'll do it." Gibbs answers sucking in his teeth. "But you better be giving a damn good reward Friday night on the boat."

Jenny leans up against his left ear. "Mystery position." She seductively whispers.

"Damn it!" Gibbs groans in sexual frustration.

Jenny leans up and passionately kisses him on the mouth, breathlessly she pulls away. "I'll call you just before my flight lands in Panama City."

Gibbs pulls Jenny up against him. "Keep yourself safe."

Jenny looks up into the depths of her husband's blue eyes. "You do the same."

"Ma'am!" Melvin calls out to her near the entrance of the boarding gate.

Jenny tenderly kisses Gibbs one last time before pulling away. "You better be on your best behavior Special Agent Gibbs." Jenny playfully chastises him.

"Don't worry Madame Director I'll find someone from the alphabet soup to piss off while you're away." He smirks.

"Just as long as it's not the PsyOps Division, but then Granger may get off on Sam's sexual banter." Jenny giggles and walks away from Gibbs getting in the last word.

Gibbs makes eye contact with Melvin. "Don't worry Gibbs I'll look after her for you." Melvin reassures him.

Gibbs watches Jenny and Melvin walk through the boarding gate. "I'm counting on that Melvin." Gibbs swallows.

NCIS Headquarters

Squad Room

0720 Hours

Tony, Ziva, and McGee are sitting at their desks finishing up their reports on the Lieutenant Berkley murder investigation. "That was one long drawn out investigation." Tony grumbles.

"You're still pissed off that I went to Miami." McGee grins trying to get a rise out of Tony.

"Face it Probie you wouldn't know what to do with one of those babes in a string bikini." Tony smirks.

"Didn't you crash and burn out in San Diego Tony." Ziva playfully reminds him.

"That he did." McGee laughs.

Tony quickly changes the subject. "When's Gibbs coming on?"

"He drove the Director to the airport this morning." Ziva answers.

"Her flight leaves at 0730 Hours this morning."

"He's going to be a miserable pain in the ass for the rest of the weak." Tony sighs.

"Tony ever since Jenny went MIA out in Los Angeles last month, Gibbs has been more over protective than usual with her." Ziva says to her childish partner.

McGee glances over his shoulder and notices that Granger is watching their every move up on the balcony in front of MTAC. "We should get back to writing our reports."

Over at the elevator the door opens and Gibbs steps out, carrying a Venti sized Jamaican Blue Blend in his right hand. "Special Agent Gibbs can I see you up in my office." Granger snippily shouts down to him.

Tony, Ziva, and McGee look over at one another and mouth. "His office!" to one another.

"You mean Director Shepard's Office." Gibbs icily corrects Granger.

"Whatever?" Granger shrugs.

Gibbs glares up at Granger. "Tony, Ziva, and McGee you have your reports that need finishing up, I want them on my desk by no later than 1200 hours." He barks at his team. With that Team Gibbs makes themselves busy at their desks, Gibbs walks the length of the corridor, up the stairs, over the catwalk, locking eyes with Granger up on the balcony.

"There's no need for hostility Agent Gibbs." Granger angrily warns him.

Gibbs walks up the stairs and approaches Granger. "Maybe if you would be a little bit more respectful towards your boss, I wouldn't be hostile Assistant Director Granger." Gibbs growls.

"I'm always respectful towards SecNav Jarvis."

"I wasn't referring to him; Director Shepard is also your boss."

Granger shakes his head and begins to laugh. "That's the cat calling the kettle black Gibbs, you're never respectful towards Director Shepard."

"There's a difference between you and I." "Director Shepard worked under me and I was her boss about fifteen years ago." "Some things never change."

"Under and on top of you." Granger smirks and walks off towards the direction of Jenny's Office.

"You're going to owe me big time Jen." Gibbs grumbles and storms off into Cynthia's outer office.

"Agent Gibbs, remember the Director's orders, I just got off the phone with her." Cynthia sweetly reminds him.

Gibbs approaches Cynthia's desk and leans over it glaring down at her. "The next time you speak to Madame Director tell her 'Pearly Gates'."

"Pearly Gates?" Cynthia asks in confusion.

"She'll know what I'm talking about." Gibbs sarcastically laughs.

"Agent Gibbs, quit socializing with Miss Sumners." Granger scolds him.

"She owes me big time." Gibbs grumbles and stalks into the office.

"Pearly Gates?" Cynthia openly asks out loud.

Inside the office, Gibbs takes a seat on the couch and puts his feet up on the table. "This isn't your home Agent Gibbs it's an office." Granger snaps from behind Jenny's desk.

"And it's the Director of NCIS's Office the last time I looked Assistant Director Granger, unless she protests me putting my feet up on her table I'll stop."

"I'm Acting Director until Friday morning."

"Acting that's an understatement." Gibbs laughs.

"Agent Gibbs what did SecNav Jarvis say to you about your lack of respect of me." "You are a subordinate and I want you to talk to me with a bit more respect or I will have your badge."

"Where did Jarvis find this clown?" Gibbs inwardly grumbles.

"I had a briefing with Special Agent Garner this morning in MTAC, what you did was over the top yesterday."

"It was FHP's arrest to make not the DEA's."

"Not from where I could see." "I've read the report and spoke to Deputy Administrator Clarke; he is outraged by your work ethic." "In all of his years as a DEA Agent, he's never seen the carelessness and lack of communication by another agency." "If I had been Director of NCIS, I would have turned the whole investigation over to the DEA."

"But you're not, and Director Shepard made the right call." "Lee Atwater murdered a Florida Highway Patrol Officer." "They made the arrest it was the right thing to do, bottom line."

"I see we'll never agree on anything." Granger answers in disgust.

"The arctic circle will completely melt if we ever agreed on anything." Gibbs laughs.

Granger incensed by Gibbs' lack of respect gets up from behind the desk and walks over to the couch. "I have several meetings up on the hill today, I want you and your team on my protection detail."

"What?" Gibbs snarls in disbelief. "We have an investigation to wrap up."

"Maybe you should have worked over night to finish up your investigation." "But then again-" The intercom goes off. "Saved by the buzzer." Granger smirks and then glances down at Gibbs. "I want your entire team in suits and I want to look good when I have my lunch meeting with the Secretary of Defense."

Gibbs jumps up on to his feet. "Anything else Assistant Director Granger."

"Work on the attitude while you go home and change or you're going to have a long week." Granger laughs and walks off towards the desk, he presses in the button for the intercom. "Yes Cynthia!"

"Hetty Lange, line two."

Gibbs storms out of the office slamming the door behind him. "She owes me big time." Gibbs growls as he makes his way past Cynthia's desk.

Cynthia watches as Gibbs angrily walks out of the room. "Pearly Gates?" She asks in confusion.

Downstairs, Tony cringes as Gibbs slams the outer office door closed. "Oh boy let the games begin." He grimaces.

Ziva makes eye contact with Gibbs on the balcony. "He doesn't look happy."

"Wonder what Granger said to him to set Gibbs off?" McGee curiously asks.

Gibbs storms down the stairs. "We have to work Assistant Director Granger's protection detail; he wants us looking our best."

Tony stands up at his desk and models his navy blue Armani suit. "I'm already looking my best boss."

Gibbs suddenly gets an idea. "My wife is constantly getting on me for dressing like a smacked ass at times, I'll give it to Granger." Gibbs smirks.

"Come again." Tony asks.

"Conference room!" Gibbs orders his team from middle of the catwalk.

Two minutes later, Gibbs and his team are in the elevator. "Boss I can't wear that." Tony whines.

"You will, I want Granger to look like a fool today."

"He pretty much does that on his own at times." Ziva giggles.

"Where did Jarvis get this clown at?" McGee asks.

"Who knows, but we have learn to work with this jackass, and he's going to learn how to work with us." "Nobody shows up my wife while they're in her office." Gibbs angrily vows.

0900 Hours

Assistant Director Granger walks out of the elevator and finds the Towne Car waiting for him. "I like punctual agents." He smiles… Gibbs gets out of the car wearing a green, celadon, beige, brick, gray plaid polyester double-knit, two button jacket with wide notched lapels, dark brown polyester pants and a white and olive-brown slinky polyester and nylon blend long sleeve patterned shirt with a solid stripe print. To complement the suit, Gibbs wears a brown, green, yellow and gold colored diagonal striped polyester blend tie with woven design. "What the hell?" Granger angrily snaps.

"Is there a problem?" Gibbs asks.

"I told you to look your best."

Gibbs glances down at his suit and then at his light brown leather executive style Beatle boots. "I know the boots don't go with the suit."

"The suit doesn't go with anything."

"It's too late for me to go home and change." Gibbs answers with a smirk on his face.

"You will have to exchange places with Agent McGee and stay in the car."

With that McGee gets out from the front passenger side door and walks over to Gibbs and Granger, wearing a blended synthetic creamy wine sports jacket, with dark wine, grey, black, and white striped polyester knit slacks. To compliment his suit a sheer white mod pow-flower design long sleeve polyester shirt is worn with a wide polyester wine colored tie. "Is there a problem boss?" McGee innocently asks.

Incensed Granger storms into the car. "I don't think he likes your shoes either." Gibbs laughs.

McGee lifts his pant leg up and reveals his black patent leather loafers with squared slightly rounded toes, moc croc stamped vamp strap with gold tone buckles, vinyl soles, and rubber heels. "This is against one of your rules, wearing loafers on the job." McGee laughs.

"Only at a crime scene."

"Wait until he sees Tony's outfit."

"That will have to wait until we get up on the hill since he's driving."

Inside the car, Granger is relieved to see that Ziva is wearing a gray polyester stretch knit collared V-neck suit, button to the top. "At least somebody is dressed appropriately for protection detail." Granger sighs with relief.

Ziva reveals her black leather strappy chunky wooden heeled hippie style sandals with ankle straps open toes. "I guess you approve of shoes as well." Ziva sweetly says to Granger.

"Suck up!" Tony coughs.

"What was that Agent DiNozzo?" Granger angrily asks him.

"Something caught in my throat."

Gibbs gets into the front passenger side of the car, McGee sits in the back next to Ziva. "Of all the stunts to pull on your first day Agent Gibbs, SecNav Jarvis will be hearing about this."

"I still don't see what the problem is sir, you told us to dress for protection detail."

"For protection detail, not for a 70's karaoke night." Granger snaps.

"Know any 70's songs?" Tony asks.

"No one tune out of your mouth Agent DiNozzo." Granger warns him.

"Ok, ok, ok!" Tony sighs and starts up the car. "Boss you are going to owe me big time if one of my babes spots me dressed like this." Tony inwardly grumbles.

Back at NCIS Headquarters, Cynthia is sitting behind her desk working when her phone begins to ring. "Director Shepard's Office, how may I assist you?"

"Is he behaving himself?" Jenny asks from her first class section seat.

"I was waiting for world war three to develop in your office this morning; Granger baited Gibbs into the argument."

"I'm not surprised, speaking of which where is Jethro?"

"On Granger's personal protection detail, he's up on the hill this morning and will have a lunch meeting with the SecNav and Secretary of Defense."

"Great, he's going to be in rare form when I speak to him in a few hours." Jenny mutters.

"I have a message from him."

"Oh brother is it something obscene." Jenny giggles.

"I don't know you tell me."

"Go ahead shoot."

"Pearly Gates!"

Jenny drops her fork down on her plate. Melvin raises a curious eyebrow at her. "Son of a bitch!"

"I take it is something obscene."

"Yes and I can't believe he said that to you."

"Well he said that you're going to owe him big time."

"I always have to owe him for something."

"I'm so glad that Granger will be out of the building for most of the day, the man gives me the creeps, he's worse than Vance."

"The difference between Vance and Granger is at least so far, Granger isn't a dirty corrupted politician, where Vance was."

"When does Vance go on trial?"

"He doesn't, Vance took a plea deal that will keep him in prison for the rest of his life, the real victims are his wife and kids and I do feel sorry for them." Jenny frowns.

Tony pulls up in front of the Capital; Granger gets out of the car. "Agent Gibbs and McGee stay in the car, I'll have Agents DiNozzo and David escort me into the building."

"Whatever you say sir." Gibbs smoothly answers.

Tony gets out of the car, to Granger's dismay, Tony is wearing a brown polyester jacket with wide long lapels, to compliment his jacket, Tony wears nut and spice brown tiny plaid pattern polyester slacks, with an ivory and tan polyester cotton shirt with woven-in dashed stripes. Tony taking in Granger's facial expression holds up his brown, beige, black, woven-in hounds tooth plaid with dotted squares, polyester jacquard tie. "This goes with my outfit."

"I rephrase that, Agent David will escort me into the Capital, the three of you will stay out here." Granger scoffs and stalks away from the car.

Tony pulling up his pant leg revealing his red and tan gator shoes. "My shoes even go with my suit."

"Ziva go with him." Gibbs laughs.

"Wait until he sees your outfit." Tony laughs.

"When he walks out of his meeting with Congressman Leary Granger won't know what hit him." Ziva smirks and chases after Granger.

"Boss I look like a smacked ass." Tony protests.

"That's the point and it's also making Granger look like a smacked ass in the process." Gibbs laughs.

"This is for this morning right." Tony shrugs.

"LA, this morning, Granger is in for a rude awakening, that you don't mess with Leroy Jethro Gibbs, keep your politician ass back out on the west coast where it belongs."

1145 Hours

Granger steps out of Congressman Leary's Office and finds Ziva standing provocatively against the wall with her jacket off, revealing her cleavage in her sleeveless V-shaped gray jumpsuit. "Special Agent David!" Granger chastises her.

"Sir the air conditioner is out of service I'm hot."

"Wait until SecNav Jarvis see's the four of you; you are a disgrace to the agency."

"Did we do something to offend you sir?" Ziva baits him. Without a word, Granger stalks away from her. "Subject is approaching outside." Ziva speaks into her COM.

Outside, Gibbs, Tony, and McGee are standing around the Towne Car. "How did he like your outfit?" Gibbs laughs.

"Oh he hated it." Ziva snickers.

"I hate it, can't wait to get out of this, boss how on earth did you wear this garbage in the 70's?"

"Keep in mind DiNozzo, Stillwater, Pennsylvania wasn't a hip or happening place." Gibbs laughs.

Granger storms over to the car, with Ziva chasing after him. "Park Hyatt Hotel and step on it, I have a lunch meeting with SecNav Jarvis and the Secretary of Defense at the Blue Duck Tavern." Granger angrily orders them and gets inside of the car slamming the door behind him.

"Blue Duck Tavern!" Tony drools.

"Haven't been there." McGee answers.

"I have!" Gibbs grins.

Half an hour later while waiting out in the parking garage at the Park Hyatt Hotel, Gibbs is about to open up the trunk of the Towne Car, when his cellphone begins to ring. Taking out his cellphone from his pocket, Gibbs spots Jenny's name on the caller ID. "Yessssssssssssssssssssss!" He teasingly answers.

Panama City, Panama

Tocumen International Airport

"Pearly Gates!" Jenny sensuously purrs to her husband.

"Yeah, and you're going to be screaming." Gibbs whispers.

"I take it that our lovely brats are in earshot."

"You got it."

"What did Granger do to you in the office this morning?"

"Reamed me out for not playing ball with the DEA in his office."

"His office?" Jenny angrily snaps.

"I reminded him of whose office he was in."

"Well I will give him an additional reminder of who's office it was when I get back on Friday, that bastard is not going to disrespect me in my own office."

"I'd like to be a fly on the wall when you chew out his ass." Gibbs smirks.

"It won't be pretty that's for sure." Jenny sarcastically answers and then glances down at her watch. "I have to cut this phone call short."

"Off to a meeting?" Gibbs shrugs.

"No, to my hotel and then to a late lunch." "I'll call you before I go to bed tonight."

"I love you Jenny."

"I love you Jethro." Jenny softly answers and hangs up.

Gibbs closes his cellphone. "Week of hell." He frowns.

An hour later inside of the restaurant, Jarvis and Granger are finishing up a bottle of Château La Gurgue Bordeaux wine. "Sorry the Secretary of Defense had to back out on short notice." Jarvis apologizes.

"I was looking forward to this for weeks." Granger frowns.

"Maybe the next time you're in DC?"

"When will that be?"

"In July when Director Shepard and Agent Gibbs go away on their honeymoon, you'll be stationed at NCIS Headquarters at Quantico, while the Navy Yard gets a much improved remodel."

"Sir isn't that a conflict of interest with Shepard and Gibbs being married now."

"At the time I was desperate to fill the position of Director of NCIS after the fiasco with Vance, Agent Fornell only agreed to fill in as Acting Director, I still think he set the whole thing up for Shepard to come back as her position." "It was the only way I could hire her back as Director if she could maintain her off the job relationship with Agent Gibbs." "So far it has not affected her job."

"When it does affect her job?" Granger smirks.

"You'll be on the first flight out to Washington, and your name will be on the Director's Office door." Jarvis grins…"By the way how has Agent Gibbs' behavior been so far?"

"Rude, crude, and insubordinate sir."

"What do you mean insubordinate?"

"Walk me back to my car after lunch you will see."

Ten minutes later, Jarvis and Granger walk out of the elevator out in the parking garage. They walk over to Granger's Towne Car. Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, and McGee get out of the car. "SecNav Jarvis!" Gibbs nods.

Granger is flabbergasted to find Gibbs and his entire team dressed in tasteful suits. "Assistant Director Granger said that he was having problems with you." Jarvis chastises Gibbs.

"I just thought that he was being disrespectful to our current Director of NCIS, when he referred to her office as his." "And the Berkley Investigation was under my Director's watch as of yesterday and I didn't need Assistant Director Granger reaming me out on jurisdictional protocol when it had nothing to do with him."

Jarvis raises a curious eyebrow over at Granger. "Seems to me that you stuck your foot in your mouth Owen."

"Boy did he." Tony inwardly chuckles.

"I'll talk to you at the end of the week before your flight back to LA." Jarvis nods and walks off towards the direction of his Towne Car.

"Agent Gibbs you've made a fool out of me for the last time." Granger seethes.

"No, you do it on your own quite well." Gibbs smirks.

Granger annoyed with Gibbs gets inside of the Towne Car and slams the door behind him. "Back to headquarters now." Granger shouts.

"Yes sir!" Tony shouts back with a cocky grin on his face. "This is going to be a fun week."

Gibbs' House

2130 Hours

Gibbs is in Kelly's old bedroom painting the walls powder blue. He flashes back to the spring of 1987 when he and Shannon were painting the walls ivory. "Jethro let Kelly decide when she's older on what color she wants to paint the room."

"Shannon, what's wrong with pink." Gibbs growls.

"Because not all girls like pink." "I didn't care for it."

"Green was always your favorite color." Gibbs smiles.

"Blue is my favorite color, cobalt blue, the color of my darling husband's eyes."

"I love you Shannon." Gibbs smiles and leans down and passionately kisses her on the mouth. Suddenly Gibbs' cellphone begins to ring snapping him into reality. "Yeah Gibbs!"

Panama City, Panama

Waldorf Astoria Panama

Jenny's Suite

"Down in the basement." Jenny curiously asks from her lounge chair out on the balcony.

"No painting Kelly's old bedroom." "I figured this would keep me busy while you were away."

"Just three and a half more days, then I'll be home."

"It's still torture not having you beside me in bed."

"Sleep on the couch like you usually do when I'm not home."

"Jenny!"

"Jethro, sulking isn't helping matters, there is nothing I can do about it, this is part of my job."

"Filling in for Jarvis is part of your job, why didn't he send his suck up instead?" Gibbs growls.

"To piss the both of us off." Jenny mutters.

"He's succeeding; I'm pissed and horny as hell."

"By the way, I had another position in mind Jethro." Jenny purrs.

"What's that?" Gibbs curiously asks.

"Amazon!" Jenny seductively answers and quickly hangs up.

"Amazon?" Gibbs asks out loud.


	17. Sweet Freedom

May 23rd 2012

0900 Hours

With the stunt that Gibbs and his team pulled on Granger on Monday while working his protection detail, Granger decided to get even with Gibbs and his team by making sure that they did not have a case to investigate. "Boss this sucks." Tony whines from his desk.

"DiNozzo I don't like this any better than you do, review the back cold case files." Gibbs growls from his desk.

Ziva with her head lying on top of her desk. "I think I'm going down to the gym to work out." Ziva sighs from boredom.

"McGee's so bored that he went down to the gun range." Tony laughs.

"Maybe you should go down there and fill in for one of the targets." Ziva teases him.

"Ha, ha Probelette!"

"If the two of you don't shut up, I'm going to crazy glue your mouths shut." Gibbs barks.

"Somebody's cranky." Tony grins, knowing full well that the boss man hasn't had sexual contact with his wife in two days.

Upstairs, Granger is up on the balcony making eye contact with Gibbs. "There will be no cases for you while I'm running the show in DC this week." Granger smirks.

Cynthia walks out from her outer office. "Homeland Security Secretary has a live feed in MTAC sir."

"I'll show Madame Secretary who's really running things around her." Granger snottily answers and walks off towards the eye scanner.

"Director Shepard can work circles around you." Cynthia answers under her breath.

Down in Autopsy twenty minutes later, Gibbs is angrily pacing back in forth. "I can't deal with this much longer." Gibbs grumbles.

"What do you want me to do Jethro?" Ducky mutters while he's performing an autopsy with Palmer.

"I'm allowed to bitch and complain?"

"Maybe your little joke on Granger backfired on you."

"The bastard deserved it Duck."

"True!" Ducky snorts.

"I better head up to Abby's." Gibbs nods and walks off for the doorway.

Palmer waits for Gibbs to step through the doorway. "Bored from lack of work." Palmer muses.

"No and I won't devolve my reasons or Director Shepard will have the two of us working for the next month alongside of Tony, Ziva, and McGee."

Up in Abby's Lab five minutes later, Abby is consoling her bored father. "Positive thoughts, mommy will be home in two days." Abby smiles.

"But Abs, you have something to do, I don't." Gibbs groans.

"I chased Timmy out because he was doing some of my work and I like to work alone."

"I know!"

"Can't you call the Director up and complain?"

"No, Granger's running the show and she can't interfere until Friday afternoon when she gets back from Panama."

With that Granger walks into the lab. "Agent Gibbs, Miss Sciuto has work to do."

Abby affectionately squeezes on to Gibbs' forearm. "Breathe!" She whispers.

Gibbs slowly gets up from the stool. "Anything else Assistant Director Granger?"

"Lose the attitude." Granger warns him.

Gibbs storms off for the elevator. "I want to deck that guy." Gibbs growls low enough that Granger can't hear him.

Back in the lab. "Miss Sciuto, I want you working on the Browne Investigation, quit socializing with members of Agent Gibbs' Team." Granger chastises her.

"Yes sir!" Abby frowns.

Fornell's House

1220 Hours

Gibbs and Fornell are sitting at the kitchen table eating Chinese food. "Tobias, it's going to be a miracle if I survive the day not decking this clown." Gibbs barks.

"I don't go back to work until next week, desk duty." "I would have made up an excuse to get you out of the office for a few hours each day."

"We haven't had an actual case since Sunday evening." "Granger took over as Acting Director as of 0600 hours Monday morning and he's been an egotistical ass nonstop."

"So you would rather work for Madame Director." Fornell chuckles.

"At least Madame Director lets me and my team do our jobs." "Sitting around doing nothing since Monday afternoon plain sucks."

"Jethro I don't know what to tell you."

"I can't take this much longer."

"Hide down at Ducky's or Abby's."

"I can't, we've been banned from going down there."

"Isn't there a team project that you need to do?" Fornell suggests.

"Bullpen is suppose to get revamped while Jenny and I go on our honeymoon."

"Since it's your work area, make suggestions on what you and your team would like to make your section up to 2012 standards."

"What do you mean 2012 standards?" Gibbs growls.

"Jethro, you're still using a point presentation clicker, most law enforcement agencies have touch screen plasma screens and use a notepad."

"When the bullpen gets remodeled, I'm still having my old fashioned plasma screen with my trusty clicker." "The kids can have their fancy gadgets."

"Still won't get with the times." Fornell laughs.

"Not a chance." Gibbs laughs.

"Just like Mike Franks." Fornell chuckles.

"Mike would barely go near a computer I had to do it."

"I still remember my first meeting with the two of you."

"I believe you called us frick and frack."

"Terrible twosome!"

"I thought Jenny and I were terrible twosome."

"You were a twosome alright." Fornell winks.

"I don't know what you're complaining about; you were sharing Diane's bed." Gibbs smirks.

"That's it throw that horrible reminder in my face." Fornell grumbles.

"I will every chance I get."

"Speaking of the bitch, have you seen her of late?"

"About a month ago, bumped into her." "Still being difficult as usual."

"I saw her on Sunday." Fornell grimaces.

"Did you eat yet?"

"No, but I lost my appetite after I saw her."

"I'm losing my appetite talking about her." Gibbs grunts in between bites of his Shrimp Lo Chow Mein.

"So what should we talk about, I'm getting bored with listening to you whining about Granger."

"How about them Nationals?"

"First place, who would have thought." Fornell smiles.

"Everybody else got older and finally the injuries set in."

"Want to go to a game?" Fornell suggests.

"Soon as I get back from Baltimore, I'll look over the schedule and throw a few dates at you."

"Deal!"

"I had the game on the radio last night while I was painting Kelly's old bedroom."

"I heard you did an overhaul of your bedroom." Fornell asks biting into his eggroll.

"It needed it after Johnson shot up the furniture and walls." "I managed to repair the bedroom furniture and I'll set it up in Kelly's old bedroom, my dad should be a lot more comfortable sleeping in a bigger bed when he comes and visits."

"What are you going to do with Kelly's old bedroom furniture?" Fornell curiously asks.

"Touch up the furniture and give it to Amira as a gift."

"Good idea!"

"It was meant for a little girl and I want my goddaughter to have it and maybe down the road when Amira becomes a mom, she can pass it on to her daughter."

"How are Leyla and Amira doing?"

"Fine, Leyla has a fulltime job." "They really settled in, Amira loves her school, they couldn't be happier." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"Everybody is doing ok."

Gibbs taking in Fornell's body language. "You ok Tobias?"

"Jethro, Johnson took my edge away from me." Fornell frowns.

"Did you have your Psyche Evaluation yet?"

"Had it last week."

"Did you pass?"

"I guess so if they said I'm fit to go back to work."

"Fornell, maybe you should take more time off."

"You wouldn't take more time off." Fornell snorts.

"You're not me." Gibbs laughs.

"Nobody is you with the exception of Jenny." Fornell chuckles.

"Jenny became me when she failed to take out Slvetlana in Paris." "Ziva's Mossad training made Jenny an effective assassin."

"The Mossad training was to take out La Grenouille."

"The Frog, the obstacle that took a future away from us." Gibbs swallows.

"Jethro what's done is done, you can't go back."

"I know, but I can be bitter about it." "I see a little girl with red hair running around and I say what if?"

"Jethro, La Grenouille was the reason why Jenny became an NCIS Agent, keep that in mind." "If it wasn't for Jasper Shepard's so called suicide attempt, Jenny might be married to a politician; the two of you would never have met."

"So Kosmo robbed Jenny of her future, Tobias she would have been a damn good mom."

"Jethro she's already a mom." Fornell laughs.

"What my team?" Gibbs shrugs.

"No you, she does refer to you as her little boy."

After lunch, Gibbs returns to the Squad Room, to find his team sitting around Tony's desk. "Campfire, there's nothing to talk about." Gibbs growls in frustration.

"Our notepad's came in." McGee grins.

"So?" Gibbs shrugs and is about to walk over to his desk.

"It's giving us something to do boss, and don't you want to learn how to use yours." Tony smirks, trying to get a reaction from Gibbs.

"No, I have zero interest learning how to use mine, for the one thousandth time." Gibbs barks.

"On our way." A team leader a few sections away says out loud.

Gibbs glances over the partition and watches as Agent Hathaway and his team rushes off towards the elevator. "This sucks!"

Up on the balcony, Assistant Director Granger smirks down at Gibbs. "By tomorrow morning I'll have your badge."

Later that night at Gibbs' House, Gibbs and Abby are setting up the furniture in Kelly's old bedroom. "Doesn't look too bad." Abby smiles.

"The only thing that I couldn't bring in here was the dresser; it was too badly damaged to repair."

"I don't think it would have fit in here either since this room is smaller than your bedroom."

"I would have made it fit." Gibbs shrugs.

"Is there anyway the next time the Director goes away that Assistant Director Granger stays out in Los Angeles?"

"Abs don't bring up his name when I'm off the job." Gibbs growls.

Abby noting Gibbs' unhappiness. "You miss Jenny." Abby frowns.

"If it wasn't for the case that my team was wrapping up, I would have went to Panama with her, this is B.S. sitting around my desk doing nothing all day long."

"Tony, Ziva, and McGee are practicing with their new toys."

"Which I have no interest in using Abby."

"It would give you something to do."

"Pass, I would rather sit and sulk at my desk in boredom."

"So what are you going to do tomorrow to pass the time?"

"Gun range for an hour, sulk at my desk for two hours, go out for a coffee run, come back sit at my desk and sulk for another two hours." "There is nothing to do to pass the time Abby." Gibbs sighs in frustration. On cue, Gibbs' cellphone rings.

"I bet I know who that is, I'll make myself scarce." Abby winks and walks out of the room.

"Yeah Gibbs!" Gibbs answers.

Panama City, Panama

Waldorf Astoria Panama

Jenny's Suite

"What did Granger do now?" Jenny sighs from couch.

"Shut my team down." Gibbs angrily snaps.

"He can't do that."

"Jen, we've been sitting around since Monday afternoon doing nothing." "Other teams have been getting called out on investigations." "We're not allowed to go down to Ducky or Abby's." "There's absolutely nothing for us to do."

"I'll call Jarvis tomorrow morning."

"I already did that, he said its Granger's show until you get back on Friday."

"What if there's an important case that your team needs to investigate."

"I told Jarvis that."

"I'll see if I can work on something."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I got a phone call from CNO, Admiral Greenert about an hour ago requesting protection detail for an award ceremony in Rhode Island tomorrow afternoon."

"What did you tell him?"

"That I wasn't in Washington, but he refused to get in touch with Granger, he finds Granger as a clueless clown." "Since your team has nothing to do, I'll call Jarvis up and tell him that I'm assigning your team on the CNO's Protection Detail." "Make sure you're not wearing 70's polyester suits."

"Trust me we won't." Gibbs laughs…"I owe you."

"I know, 'Missionary'." Jenny sensuously purrs.

"There's a surprise." Gibbs smirks.

"Inverted!" Jenny seductively answers and hangs up.

"Damn!" Gibbs answers with his jaw hanging.

The next morning up in Jenny's Office, Granger is on the phone with SecNav Jarvis. "I thought that I was in charge while Shepard was away." Granger icily snaps.

"Chief Navy Officer Admiral Greenert called Director Shepard yesterday evening requesting protection detail."

"Why didn't he call me, since I'm Acting Director of NCIS?" Granger snarls.

"I don't know Owen, ask him yourself." Jarvis grumbles and hangs up.

Granger presses in the button on the intercom. "Cynthia tell Agent Gibbs that I want to see him up in my office."

"Yes sir!" Cynthia snottily answers.

Granger removes his finger from the intercom button. "First change I make when I take over as Director of NCIS, Miss Sumners will have her ass back in MTAC as a technician." Granger smirks.

A minute later, Gibbs strolls into the office with a Cheshire Grin on his face. "You wanted to see me Assistant Director Granger." Gibbs cockily answers.

"CNO Admiral Greenert has requested protection detail for an awards ceremony in Newport, Rhode Island."

"Fitting, since my team is sitting around doing nothing."

"If it were up to me Agent Gibbs, you and your team will still be sitting around doing nothing." "But whining to your wife got you this assignment."

"Director Shepard has no say in day to day operations, while she's away." Gibbs innocently answers.

"Agent Gibbs don't give me that crap." "Keep in mind there will be other conferences that Director Shepard will have to go to and I will be back behind this desk as Acting Director and I will make your life miserable."

"Try the next time that Director Shepard goes away on a conference, I'll be working her protection detail." Gibbs smirks.

"Wasting tax payers money so you can go-"

"Don't go there Granger." Gibbs warns him.

"It's the truth."

Gibbs quickly changes the subject before he punches Granger in the jaw. "What time do we have to meet Admiral Greenert at the Pentagon?"

"0900 hours, I would get a move on it and no 70's leisure suits."

"Trust me the leisure suits were onetime only and it made a total fool out of you." Gibbs laughs and walks out of the office.

"First move I make when I become Director is putting you out in the pasture where you belong." Granger vows.

Down in the bullpen, Tony, Ziva, and McGee are in their suits dressed for Admiral Greenert protection detail. Gibbs runs down the stairs two steps at a time. "Soon as I change my shirt, put my tie on and change my shoes we'll leave for the Pentagon." Gibbs shouts down to his team.

"Sweet freedom!" Tony grins and pumps his fist in the air.


	18. Pirate's Bounty

Jenny's Office

1000 Hours

Assistant Director Owen Granger lazily sits behind Jenny's desk. "I could get use to this." Granger smirks.

Cynthia, who is standing in the doorway observing him. "Don't get too comfortable Owen." She inwardly snickers at him.

Down in the bullpen, Tony, Ziva, and McGee sit behind their desks, playing solitaire. "I hope there's a case soon as Jenny walks out of that elevator." Tony sighs from boredom.

"Remember she wants to see us up in her office sometime today." Ziva reminds him.

"Forgot about that." Tony grumbles.

"I highly doubt that she will." McGee smoothly answers.

Tony glances down at his watch. "Gibbs has been out of the building for more than an hour."

"Remember Gibbs rarely goes to Starbucks anymore." Ziva nods.

"Maybe the diner closed and Gibbs had to go someplace else." McGee shrugs.

"No there's more to it Probie." Tony ponders rubbing his chin.

While Tony ponders the fate of his team leader's where a bouts, unknown to Tony and the others, Gibbs had met Jenny at the airport a few hours early, instead of heading to headquarters, the pair go back to the house. Quickly they undress and make their way up to the bedroom, where Gibbs throws Jenny down on the bed. "Since you've been a major tease on the phone, I get to pick the position." Gibbs smirks.

Jenny wraps her ankles around the back of his thighs and pulls Gibbs on top of her. "You better come up with one fast, we only have an hour." She seductively purrs.

"Pirate's Bounty!" Gibbs answers with a Cheshire Grin on his face.

"I nearly passed out from that in Paris last February." Jenny protests.

Gibbs gets into a kneeling position and brings Jenny's left leg over his right shoulder. "I know!" Gibbs mischievously answers.

"Oh god!" Jenny cries out with pleasure as he buries himself deep inside of her.

"You're going to be saying more than that by the time I'm done with you."

Slowly Gibbs begins to move against her. "Don't drag this out you son of a bitch." She moans out.

"Trust me I'm dragging this out."

Jenny grabs on to the comforter as he rocks inside of her over and over again. "Yes!" She screams out with pleasure.

Back at headquarters, Granger is standing at the balcony looking down at Gibbs empty desk. "Agent DiNozzo how long has Agent Gibbs been away from his desk?" Granger shouts.

"Don't know haven't kept track." Tony shouts back.

"When he gets back tell him I want to see him in my office." Granger snarls and storms back inside of the office.

"1300 hours can't get here soon enough for me." Tony grumbles.

"Now I'm getting concerned, Gibbs has been out of the building way too long." McGee frowns.

"Maybe he's visiting Fornell, to pass the time before Jenny comes back." Ziva surmises.

"Either way, like it's going to matter what Granger does to him, Jenny will be running the show the minute she steps off of that elevator." Tony grins.

Back at Gibbs' house, Jenny in full orgasm is begging her husband to climax. "Jethro come on." She screams out in ecstasy.

"A Pirate's bounty isn't suppose to beg."

"Jethro!" Jenny screams arching up against him in a wild frenzy. With a final thrust, Gibbs climaxes inside of his wife falling beside her on the bed. "How am I suppose to function after that?" Jenny pants.

"You still have the shower." Gibbs mumbles.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me!" Gibbs smirks.

Inside the shower ten minutes later, Jenny is clutching on to Gibbs butt as he thrusts harder and faster against her. "Don't stop!" She moans out.

Gibbs finds Jenny's mouth kissing her passionately, feeling Jenny's tongue inside of his mouth, Gibbs groans out. "That's a distraction." He protests.

"Good, because I need you to hurry the hell up so that I can tell off that bastard at work." Jenny seductively purrs running her tongue along his lower lip.

Gibbs quickly gives in, thrusting up against her one final time in a fiery release. "Damn!" He breathes out, putting Jenny down on to her feet.

"Let's see you trying to concentrate in work after that." Jenny laughs grabbing the bottle of shampoo.

"I hope I don't get a case, my thoughts will be having my way with your chest on my boat tonight."

"Miss playing with your toys, while I was away."

"Your whole body is my toy." Gibbs smirks.

"Our first time together in Marseille you were like a little boy in a toy store."

"I had fantasies for well over a year on what I wanted to do with your body." Gibbs drools.

"You weren't the only one; at least one of my intuitions about you was true." Jenny sensuously answers.

"What's that?" Gibbs asks grabbing his personal shampoo bottle.

Jenny touches him below. "Down there genius, it's the reason why you should wear Levi jeans more often, it shows off just as much of your front as it does your ass in the back."

"Did you have to touch me down there?" Gibbs groans.

"You're going to have to control your urges until tonight, I want to get a quick shower and head straight to my office."

"You're looking forward chewing out Granger's ass."

"For over a week, nobody shows me up in my own office."

NCIS Headquarters

Squad Room

1115 Hours

Abby stands in the middle of the bullpen with her hands on her hips. "What do you mean you don't know where Gibbs is at?"

"We don't know where Gibbs is at?" McGee answers.

The bell to the elevator goes off, Gibbs and Jenny step out. "That explains where Gibbs was at?" Tony answers craning his neck towards the direction of the elevator.

Ziva hearing Jenny's voice. "Does Granger know she's back early?" Ziva asks.

"Doubt it!" Tony laughs.

Gibbs and Jenny approach the entranceway to Gibbs' section. "I want to see your team up in my office at 1530 hours." Jenny sharply says.

"You got it." Gibbs smiles.

"Now to reclaim my office back." Jenny snaps and storms off for the stairs.

"Get'em!" Abby cheerfully shouts.

Up in Jenny's Office, Granger has his feet up on top the filing cabinet credenza behind Jenny's desk. "I'm going to remodel this office soon as I take over."

Suddenly the office door slams. "There will be a cold day in hell before you take over for me, Assistant Director Granger." Jenny angrily screams at him. "Get your feet off of my filing cabinet and your ass out of my chair."

Granger quickly gets on to his feet. "You're early!"

"I took an earlier flight in."

"My flight back to LA isn't until 1600 hours."

"Too bad!" Jenny snottily answers and walks over to her desk. "Get your crap off of my desk."

Granger packs up his briefcase. "I guess your-"

"Yes Agent Gibbs and my assistant filled me in on how you disrespected me in my own office." "This will never happen again Owen." Jenny angrily warns him and points to her office door. "It says Director of NCIS on that door, which is me." "It doesn't say Owen Granger."

"Don't you have a four year plan, before you and Agent Gibbs live abroad?" Granger asks.

"Yes, but who's to say that you will be around by then or if Jarvis or the next SecNav will hire you as Director of NCIS, there are better candidates out there beside you." Jenny sweetly answers. Before Granger can answer her, the intercom buzzes. Jenny leans over her desk and presses in the button. "Yes Cynthia!"

"Captain Capshaw on line two."

Jenny picks up her desk phone. "Captain Capshaw, sir!"

Granger closes his briefcase shut. "He's her problem now." He inwardly chuckles.

"I just got back from an overseas trip and I'm not read into the investigation yet." Jenny answers.

"Have fun!" Granger inwardly laughs and is about to walk away from the desk.

"I'll have my best team on it right away, this should never have happened sir." "You have my deepest sympathy on the death of your wife and daughter."

Granger stops and faces Jenny. "What happened?"

"We'll get to the bottom of it, again I'm sorry." Jenny answers and hangs up. "Why was Agent Hathaway's Team investigating the kidnapping of Captain Tom Capshaw's wife and daughter?"

"There team was up for a case next." Granger shrugs.

"You mean to tell me you had the Major Case Response Team sitting around doing nothing for well over a week; kidnappings are right up Gibbs' alley over you egoistical agenda?" Jenny scolds him.

"You're blaming me for this." Granger snaps in disgust.

"I call it as I see it Owen."

"We'll see what SecNav Jarvis has to say about this." Granger scoffs and storms out of the office.

"Cynthia, send Agent Gibbs up to my office." Jenny shouts towards her office door.

Thirty second later, Gibbs is leaning back against the conference table watching Jenny pace back in forth in front of table. "Stupid!" Jenny snaps.

"I'll drive out to Cherry Hill Park and get to the bottom of it."

"Either way as of 1800 Hours tonight you and I are going away on a much needed mini honeymoon, DiNozzo can handle the lead for a few days."

"The question will Ziva handle DiNozzo being in charge for a few days." Gibbs laughs.

College Park, Maryland

Cherry Hill Park

1230 Hours

Gibbs and his team are inside a cabin that was rented by Jarrod Warren taking photos of the crime scene. "Ducky and Palmer removed the bodies a few hours ago." Tony informs him.

"Where are Hathaway and his team?" Gibbs asks.

"Hathaway took a round to the butt, by Warren, the rest of his team was ordered back to the Navy Yard by Director Shepard for a briefing." Tony answers.

Gibbs glances around the living room and notices the bullet holes throughout the wall. "Talk about over kill."

"Where did our suspect get to?" McGee curiously asks.

"He got away." Gibbs nods and walks out into the kitchen. "In here!" He shouts.

Tony, Ziva, and McGee walk into the kitchen and notice the body outline's on the floor. "They must have been sitting at the table when Warren pulled the trigger on them." Tony swallows.

"Soon as we get done processing the crime scene we'll head over to Pentagon and talk with Captain Capshaw."

"I thought that Captain Capshaw was at home?" Tony shrugs.

"The Pentagon is the safest place for him at this time." Gibbs answers sharply.

"Right, Warren may go after Capshaw." Tony answers.

"McGee I want Abby monitoring the burn phone Warren is using."

"On it!" McGee answers and walks out of the kitchen.

"Do you think we would have done any better than Hathaway?" Tony sheepishly asks.

"I can't answer that until I get back to headquarters and speak with the Director."

"Is this going to interfere with your weekend getaway?" Ziva asks, knowing full well that Tony will be in charge if Gibbs and Jenny go away.

"No, 1800 hours, DiNozzo will take over the lead and Jenny and I are going away on our much needed mini-vacation, this is overdue for the both of us."

After processing the crime scene and questioning Captain Capshaw at the Pentagon, Gibbs and his team return to the Navy Yard. Inside the elevator, Tony decides to bait Gibbs. "I guess the Director might want to postpone her little meeting with us." Tony asks with a hopeful grin on his face.

"Not a chance." Gibbs laughs.

"With everything that's going on." Tony says with surprise.

"Your asses will be up in her office at 1530 hours."

With that the elevator stops on Gibbs' floor, the doors open and they step out. "Gibbs, my office now." Jenny shouts down from the balcony.

"Some things up." Tony openly says.

A minute later inside of Jenny's Office, Gibbs and Jenny are sitting on the couch talking over what happened at Warren's cabin. "Hathaway did a GPS trace on Warren's cellphone and figured out his location." "Instead of requesting for back up with the local police, he went in with three agents." "Soon as they entered the cabin, Dina and Connie Capshaw were both shot." "Warren fled out the kitchen door."

Gibbs remembering that Hathaway got shot in the butt. "How did Hathaway get shot?"

"His Probationary Status Agent accidently shot him in the butt."

"I can't believe that Granger sent the keystone cops on an investigation like this." Gibbs sighs in annoyance.

"Hathaway has experience with kidnappings, his Junior Agent and Probationary Status Agent did not and it showed, but still this was a Navy Captain's wife and daughter that were kidnapped, your team should have been the lead team investigating it."

"All because Warren had a crush on Connie Capshaw, Captain Capshaw's twenty-two year old daughter." Gibbs frowns.

"He was obsessed with her, stalked Connie around her college campus."

"I swear the laws for stalking really sucks." Gibbs barks.

"I know, we keep pressing for better laws and the politicians keep kicking it out."

"How do you deal with those assholes up on the hill, I couldn't do it."

"I know that's the reason why I'm the Director of NCIS and you're not."

"Are you still going to punish the kids?"

"Yes, in another half an hour I want them up in my office."

"I'll be down in Ducky's to see how he made out with the autopsies."

Down in Autopsy, Ducky and Palmer are finishing up with Dina Capshaw's autopsy. "Not only does Captain Capshaw have to bury his wife and only child, his daughter was eight weeks pregnant with his first grandchild." Ducky frowns.

"Should we tell him?" Palmer sheepishly asks.

"I find the truth is best at times, Mr. Palmer." Ducky muses.

"I'm surprised that Agent Gibbs hasn't come down yet."

"Give him time."

Three minutes later, the doors open. "What's the word Duck?" Gibbs asks walking over to table, where Connie Capshaw's body lies.

"Three lives cut short." Ducky sighs.

"Three?" Gibbs asks narrowing his eyes over at Ducky.

"I'm afraid that Connie was eight weeks pregnant."

"Then this makes this case more personal." Gibbs swallows.

"Doesn't that go against one of your rules?" Ducky snorts.

"Rule 51 Duck." Gibbs smiles.

Jenny's Office

1530 Hours

Tony, Ziva, and McGee sit around the conference table. "I wonder if she's going to make us sit here until 1800's hours." Tony asks.

"Why would she have us sit and wait for her?" Ziva curiously asks.

"Because I had a briefing with the SecNav in MTAC." Jenny answers overhearing them as she walks through her office door.

"I guess you don't want to talk about the case." Tony grins, trying to break the ice.

"Tony you're pushing it." Jenny angrily warns him and takes her familiar seat at the head of the conference table.

Ziva annoyed with Tony's behavior, kicks Tony in the shin under the table. "Ow!" He grimaces.

"My aim would have been a lot higher." Jenny smirks.

"Higher!" Tony gulps.

"Now on to the reason why you were called up to my office." "It's like talking to the wall to the four of you."

"Abby wasn't in the Squad Room." McGee reminds her.

"And if she were, Abby would have been in on it." "I'm sick and tired of having this conversation with you guys." "What goes on between Gibbs and I off the job is none of your damn business and for the three of you to be sitting around and gossiping about us like that when a head of an out of state law enforcement agency can listen in on you is an insult to me." "It shows you how little you regard me as your Director."

"Director we-"

"Save it." Jenny angrily interrupts Tony. "You do not know who may be lurking about in the Squad Room." "Until Gibbs and I get back from our honeymoon in July, the three of you will work every weekend, plus holidays." "I'm hurt, angry, and most of all disappointed in the three of you." Jenny frowns and gets up from the table.

"We weren't thinking." Ziva sadly answers.

"While you are working every weekend and holiday for the next month and a half, maybe you'll think on ways to control your gossiping urges."

"I had plans for the 4th of July." Tony pouts.

"Too bad!" Jenny snaps.

"Jenny we're sorry." Ziva swallows.

"Apologizes are a sign of weakness Agent David."

"So where do we go from here?" Tony asks.

"Find Jarrod Warren."

Down in the bullpen, Gibbs is sitting at his desk staring up at the outer door leading to Jenny's Office. Tony, Ziva, and McGee walk out with their tails in between their legs. "She reamed their asses out." Gibbs smirks.

Tony, Ziva, and McGee slowly walk down the stairs, over the catwalk and down the bottom stairs. "I had plans to go to Ocean City, Maryland, on the 4th of July." Tony grumbles.

"Tony enough!" Ziva hisses and storms over to her desk.

"I told you guys she wasn't happy with the three of you." Gibbs chuckles.

"Happy is an understatement boss." "She quoted one of your unwritten rules at us." Tony answers walking over to his desk. "Boss I had plans for the 4th of July."

"Now you don't, so get over it." Gibbs growls.

McGee quietly sits at his desk. "You haven't said anything McDweeb." Tony baits him.

"Tony, we screwed up, suck it up and take our punishment like a man."

"Men don't get punishments like the one I got."

"No adolescent's get punishments like the one you got." Jenny shouts down from the balcony.

Gibbs makes eye contact with his wife. "DiNozzo I'd advise you to quit while you're ahead." Gibbs angrily chastises his Senior Field Agent.

'The Shepard'

2100 Hours

Anchored in the middle of the Potomac River, Gibbs and Jenny in the afterglow of making love are cuddling under the stars. "We should be in Baltimore by tomorrow afternoon."

Jenny content in her husband's arms. "I just want us to concentrate on us for the next three days."

"Agreed, it's been two damn long weeks since we've been able to do that." Gibbs smiles.

"Few stolen nights in between cases and an overseas trip."

"It was so frustrating being away from you." "I told Jarvis, unless I'm working on an important investigation, from now on I'm working your protection detail when you go away."

"You don't want to work under Owen again." Jenny laughs and looks up into the depths of Gibbs' blue eyes.

"They only thing I want to be under right now is you." Gibbs mischievously answers and pulls Jenny's face up. "You did say 'Inverted Missionary Position."

"Oh yeah!" Jenny purrs, she leans over and passionately kisses him on the mouth.


	19. Best Month Of My Life

Saturday morning, Tony, Ziva, and McGee are sitting at their desks trying to come up with leads in the murder investigation of Dina and Connie Capshaw the wife and daughter of Navy Captain Tom Capshaw. "Warren hasn't used his cellphone since yesterday morning." McGee grumbles in frustration.

"Vanished without a trace." Ziva sighs.

"He has to be somewhere." Tony snaps.

"Tony do not take it out on us that we have to work every weekend for the next month." Ziva hisses.

"This sucks, I had plans for this weekend and for the 4th of July."

"We all did, so shut up and get over it, or the Director will make us work every weekend for the rest of the summer." McGee angrily shouts from across the bullpen.

"Great, we're sitting here on a holiday weekend." "Gibbs and Jenny are sailing off to Baltimore, god knows what their-"

"Tony!" Ziva interrupts him.

"I'm heading up to MTAC." McGee groans and gets up from his desk. "I'll be able to concentrate better up there."

"I don't need you anyways." Tony scoffs.

"Whatever?" McGee mumbles under his breath and stalks off towards the stairs.

"That was mature." Ziva sarcastically chastises her partner.

"The case isn't going anywhere."

"What do you want me and McGee to do about it?" "Until Jarrod Warren shows up somewhere or he uses his cellphone, we sit and wait."

"Too bad the cabin he was staying at had been closed for repairs."

"According to the manager of the park, there was a bachelor party that had got out of control inside of the cabin."

"I'd say, somebody got extremely drunk and shot up the place." Tony laughs.

Ziva suddenly gets an idea. "How did Warren know to go to that particular cabin?"

"Lucky guess!" Tony answers.

"Or maybe he was invited to the bachelor party." Ziva answers and picking up her desk phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking into who rented that cabin out for the bachelor party." "Then maybe we'll be able to find out who Jarrod Warren's known associates are."

While Ziva is checking into that, Gibbs and Jenny are in the middle of the Chesapeake Bay. "Would you put some clothes on?" Gibbs growls in exasperation near the starboard side of the boat.

"I need to get some color." Jenny sighs, stretching on to a nearby lounge chair.

"I won't be able to concentrate on fishing." Gibbs protests.

"Toss out your fishing line and keep your eyes focused out on the water."

"I have a better solution; I'll fish over at the bow." Gibbs groans and grabs his tackle box, bucket, and fishing rod.

"Good I'll have peace and quiet." Jenny smiles and closes her eyes.

Gibbs glances down at her chest. "You need to catch up on your sleep, after I had you howling your brains out last night." Gibbs smirks and starts off towards the bow.

"That's because I let you Leroy." She seductively answers.

Back at headquarters, Ziva has got the name of the man who rented the cabin that Jarrod Warren was holding up in with Dina and Connie Capshaw. "Derek Roams!"

"Got a number?" Tony asks.

"Yes, cell and house numbers, he lives at the K-Street Condo's."

"I'll leave McKnow it all up in MTAC, while we question Roams." Tony grins and gets up from his desk.

Half an hour later Tony and Ziva are inside the living room of Derek Roams' condo. "I haven't spoken to Jarrod in over a week." Derek answers.

"We need to find him." Ziva says with a hint of urgency in her voice.

"You said he's a suspect in the murder of that Navy Captain's wife and daughter." Derek nods.

"Yes, he kidnapped Captain Capshaw's wife and daughter and held them captive at a cabin you rented for a bachelor party in College Park, Maryland." Tony informs him.

"I was suppose to repair the damages to that cabin and Jarrod was suppose to help me with it, since he was the one who shot up the room."

"Well add a mess in the kitchen to clean up." "Dina and Connie Capshaw were murdered in there."

Derek writes down Jarrod's current address. "Jarrod lives in a room above a store in Chinatown." Derek answers and hands Tony the address.

"If you hear from him-"

"I'll call you right away Agent DiNozzo." Derek reassures him.

Outside, Tony and Ziva are returning to their car. "Saturday and it's going to be impossible to get a search warrant to search Jarrod's room." Tony grumbles.

"Jenny could get the warrant for us with in an hour."

"I know!" Tony sighs and gets inside of the car. "But she's on vacation with Gibbs and I'm in fear of getting keelhauled by her if I call her up for help."

"Try castrated!" Ziva laughs.

Baltimore, Maryland

Baltimore Inner Harbor

1700 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are walking hand along harbor. "Did you have to attack me while I was sunbathing?" Jenny mutters in annoyance.

"You were naked fair game." Gibbs smirks.

"I'll just repay the favor in our hotel suite tonight." Jenny wickedly answers.

"I'm looking forward to it."

"It seems like forever since our wedding day down in Mexico." Jenny softly says.

"It seems like yesterday to me." "You don't know how long it took me to finally make you mine." Gibbs mischievously answers.

"You mean mine." Jenny smiles and leans up and passionately kisses her husband on the mouth.

While Gibbs and Jenny are enjoying a romantic walk together, Tony, Ziva, and McGee have entered Jarrod Warren's room. Taking in his messy accommodations. "What a slob?" Ziva hisses in disgust.

"Maybe it was the reason why Warren had problems picking up women." Tony grins.

"You have problems picking up women." McGee teases him.

"Like you should talk McStinky." Tony laughs.

"At least McGee wasn't EJ Barrett's boy toy." Ziva snickers.

"Low blow!" Tony protests.

"Even I wouldn't have gone there." McGee laughs.

Tony irritated by his subordinates quickly changes the subject. "Where do we start?"

"I'll start with Warren's closet." Ziva nods.

"There's a laptop on the nightstand, I'll start over there." McGee answers.

"And that leaves me with Warren's trashcan, great." Tony swallows.

Baltimore, Maryland

McCormick & Schmick's Seafood & Steaks

2030 Hours

Sitting at an outside table with the view of the Inner Harbor before them. "Perfect!" Jenny says in between bites of her lump crab cake.

"Quiet romantic dinner with my beautiful wife, I couldn't ask for anything less." Gibbs smiles.

"Beats being back home in Washington." Jenny laughs.

"But it doesn't beat Rosarito or Paris Jen."

"Face it Jethro nothing beats Paris." Jenny seductively answers.

"I don't think I'll have the patients to wait four years."

"You have no choice, I want to bring those bastards and bitches down, Vance and Davenport was both on the take with them." "It put a black eye on our agency that will take years to get the stigma off."

"But I can protest I've waited a long damn time to get you all to myself."

"Protest noted, and you have me for the next two days and three nights without interruptions."

Back in Washington, Team DiNozzo is working late, McGee going over Warren's laptop, Ziva reviewing Warren's journal, Tony going over Warren's credit card bills. "Cock ring?" Tony laughs.

Ziva narrows her eyes over towards the direction of Tony's desk. "Thinking of purchasing one." Ziva giggles.

"No, Jarrod Warren recently did." Tony answers…"And no the 'Big D', doesn't need to purchase one."

"You mean in between size DiNozzo." Ziva taunts him.

"Ok did something really happen between the two of you that time when you posed as married assassins or in your hotel room in Paris?" McGee curiously asks, noting that Ziva is familiar with Tony's penis size.

"Absolutely not McGee, rule number twelve." Ziva sighs in annoyance.

"Which Tony broke with-"

"Don't go there Probie." Tony angrily interrupts him.

"Two EJ mentions in one day." Ziva laughs.

"Technically Gibbs is breaking rule number twelve." Tony grins.

"Tony we're working on a holiday weekend because of comments like that." McGee grumbles.

"Nobody's here!" Tony shrugs.

"Whether nobody is here or not, learn and try not to discuss Gibbs and the Director's off the job relationship." Ziva asks in exasperation.

"A gossip free zone inside of the bullpen, that's going to be hard." Tony groans.

"Pretend you're a puppy that needs to be trained on the piddle pads." Ziva snickers.

"I'm tired of being picked on."

"Well you picked on me for years, fair game." McGee smirks.

"You're an easy target McGee, because you're a geek."

"A geek with money, it's more than I can say about you." McGee laughs.

While the kids are back at headquarters bickering and squabbling amongst themselves, Gibbs and Jenny are sitting out on the balcony of their hotel suite gazing down at the view of Oriole Park below them. "I'm looking forward to going to a ballgame tomorrow." Gibbs smiles.

"You use to take Parker Ryan to Oriole games." Jenny softly asks.

"Yes, we went to a few of them." Gibbs shrugs.

"You bumped into him about a month ago Jethro, I gather it brought back memories of bonding with the boy."

"It did!" Gibbs swallows and flashes back to the first baseball game he took Parker to in August of 2003." "But its 2012 Jen, Parker has changed, he seemed like he had a chip on his shoulder when I spoke to him a month ago."

"Maybe he's bitter on the lost opportunity at having an actual father figure in his life."

"What's done is done." "Sam and I went our separate ways after we broke up, she wanted it clean and unfortunately Parker was a victim of the two of us breaking up." "Hind sight it doesn't matter, we never would have made it as a couple, too many secrets, my past with Shannon and you, and Sam would clam up about her ex-husband."

"Samantha Ryan always seemed strange to me whenever she would bump into me up on the hill."

"That's because she knew you were my ex and wanted to play mind games with you." Gibbs laughs.

"She never got into my head, wasn't worth my time and energy, usually an annoying Congressman or Senator would hint up on me, there would be Ryan off in the distance and conveniently I would dump one of them on her."

"You're bad!" Gibbs laughs.

"Nope it gets them off of my back."

"Speaking of getting you on to your back." Gibbs mischievously answers and gets up from the table.

"I was on my back this afternoon." Jenny whines.

Gibbs pulls Jenny on to her feet. "Too bad!" Gibbs smirks, dragging Jenny back into their hotel suite.

0200 Hours

Lounging up against the pillows, wearing one of Gibbs' white t-shirts, Jenny holds her husband in her arms as he sleeps with the back of his head up against the top of her lap. It's been almost a month since their wedding on the beach in Rosarito, Mexico in front of their family and friends. Jenny runs her fingers through the hair on Gibbs' chest. "The best month of my life." Jenny smiles.


	20. My Promise To You

The next morning Tony, Ziva, and McGee are parked across the street from the store in Chinatown where, Jarrod Warren has his room above on the third floor. "I find this a waste of time." Ziva sighs.

"I don't, besides we're not getting any closer to finding Warren sitting behind our desks back at headquarters." Tony grumbles.

"At least at headquarters I can get away from your onion breath." McGee grimaces and holds his nose.

"I had two onion bagels with Bacon Scallion cream cheese."

"That's disgusting." Ziva hisses.

"Hey don't knock it until you try it." Tony protests.

"Well don't eat it when you know that you're about to go on a stake out, Gibbs would have sent you out to the store for mouth wash already." McGee snaps.

"He would have." Ziva laughs.

Suddenly McGee's gets a hit on his laptop, that Warren is using his cellphone. "Got a hit on Warren's cellphone?"

"Where?"

"Rock Creek Park!"

"Might have been hiding out in the park, knowing that we were looking for him." "Who's he calling?" Tony asks.

"Derek Roam!"

"I bet you ten to one that Roam's going to pick him up." Ziva answers.

"And we'll be waiting for him when Roam shows up." Tony grins.

Rock Creek Park

In the far corner of the parking lot, Tony, Ziva, and McGee wait for Derek Roam's 1978 white and red trimmed Ford Mustang King Cobra II. "If Roam gets arrested for accessory I'm going to ask him to sell his car to me." Tony drools.

"You and your pathetic fascination with cars." Ziva chastises him.

"Like you're not obsessed with guns." Tony scoffs.

"Face it we all have our hobbies." McGee smiles.

"Yes, yours is reading and writing books, geeky video games, and knowledge of computers, oh I forgot about the Elf Lord roleplaying game that you play." Tony grins.

"Beats watching the same movie and TV show over and over again." McGee smirks.

"Could we please keep an eye out on our suspect and quit arguing over our off the job hobbies." Ziva interrupts them.

"You started it." Tony grumbles.

"And I'm ending it."

Suddenly Roam gets out of his car and walks down one of the paths leading to the picnic table area. "I bet he's meeting Warren." Tony says and gets out of the car. "McGee stay behind in the car."

"Why me?" McGee protests.

"Because I'm tired of getting double teamed."

Ziva gets out of the car. "Come on before he gets away from us."

Down the path, Derek Roam finds an evergreen tree with Jarrod Warren's initials carved into it. He takes out a small plastic bag and ties it to a tree branch. Tony and Ziva maintain their cover behind a bush. "McGee I want you to bring in Derek Roam when he returns to his car." Tony instructs him, via his cellphone.

"More than likely it's money for Warren." Ziva surmises.

Roam turns and makes his down the bath that leads back to his car. Tony waits for Roam to walk past the bush. "He's on his way back to his car." Tony alerts McGee and hangs up his phone. "Hopefully Warren goes for the bag right away."

Five minutes later, Jarrod Warren approaches the tree, Tony and Ziva drawing their weapon at him. "Jarrod Warren, Federal Agents!" Tony calls out to him. Jarrod is about to reach for his gun concealed under his shirt. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Tony warns him.

"I'm not you." Warren taunts, grabbing his gun, just before Warren fires his gun, Ziva fires a round into his knee. Warren immediately drops to the ground, howling in pain. "You bitch!"

"I wanted you to live, three years ago; I would have put a bullet into the middle of your forehead and thought nothing of it." Ziva smirks down at him.

Tony dials 911 on his cellphone. "This is Special Agent DiNozzo from NCIS; I need an ambulance at Rock Creek Park, for a gunshot victim." Tony informs the 911 dispatcher.

While Tony, Ziva, and McGee are wrapping things up with the Capshaw Murder investigation, Gibbs and Jenny are having a romantic breakfast in their hotel suite in Baltimore. "I'm debating if we should skip the game or not." Gibbs mischievously asks, wanting to spend the day in bed with his wife.

"Hell no, do you know what it took for me to get tickets for seats along the first base railing?" Jenny protests, between bites of her French toast."

"It was merely a suggestion." Gibbs innocently shrugs.

"We're not staying the entire weekend in bed together Jethro."

"Come on Jen, we've been apart for a week, we need to make up for lost time." Gibbs growls.

"We made up for lost time on Friday night and Saturday afternoon."

"Last night also." Gibbs smirks.

"I believe our bodies do need a rest."

"Your body might need one, but I still have lots of energy."

"Gee I wonder why, since you were lying on your back for the majority of our encounters last night."

"I have better access to your chest."

"What if I get surgery and make myself a c-cup." Jenny teases him.

"Jen!"

"Just the look on your face was worth that comment." Jenny laughs and leans over the table giving Gibbs a clear view of her cleavage from her open robe. "I wouldn't do anything to your favorite play toys." She seductively purrs. With that, Gibbs gets up from the table. "Can't I finish my breakfast first?"

Gibbs grabs the powdered sugar container. "You should have thought about that before you exposed your chest to me."

"And you're going to create a mess for the maid to clean up." Jenny hisses.

"You're off the hook for now, but soon as we walk through the front door Monday night all bets are off."

"Noted!"

"Instead of taking a shower after breakfast, do you want to soak in the bathtub?"

"Nice hot bath is what I've had in mind."

"After I'm finished with the bedroom, the bathroom is my next project at home."

"I told you that you didn't have to remodel the bathroom for me, its fine the way it is."

"Wouldn't you want a Jacuzzi bathtub to take a bath in?"

"You want the Jacuzzi bathtub for activities not for soaking in it." Jenny sensuously answers.

"It will give us a lot more leverage and more room." Gibbs grins.

"Alright, but I get the say on remodeling the bathroom since you've done our bedroom and my study."

"Pax, now finish your breakfast."

Providence Hospital

1230 Hours

Tony and Ziva are standing outside of Jarrod Warren's hospital room. "I want an agent guarding his room twenty-four hours a day until the doctor releases him." Tony sternly says.

"Doctor Farrell said that Warren could be moved to a prison hospital by Wednesday." Ziva answers.

"You surprised me."

"How?" Ziva asks in confusion.

"You could have blown Warren's head off."

"Captain Capshaw needed justice for his wife and daughter's killer." "I decided to the let the court decide his fate." "Hopefully it's a lethal injection."

Agent's Banks and Fox approach Tony and Ziva. "I want a twenty-four hour security detail outside of this hospital room, until Jarrod Warren gets transferred to a prison hospital." Tony orders them.

"Yes sir!" Banks and Fox answer at the same time.

"Boss, yes boss." Tony smirks.

A minute later Tony and Ziva are in the elevator heading down to the lobby. "Tony they don't work for you."

"Their Probie's and I'm a Senior Field Agent, Acting Team Leader of the Major Case Response Team, I deserve to be respected."

"Respected, all I saw was Agent Fox rolling her eyes at you when you walked away from them." Ziva laughs.

"I'll let you know that Agent Fox has the hots for me." Tony grins.

"Who told you this?" Ziva giggles.

"It's just a feeling." Tony winks.

"Tony, Angela is engaged to be married to her high school sweetheart." "I was invited to her engagement party a few weeks ago."

"And I wasn't invited." Tony protests.

"I believe it's the other way around Tony, you have the hots for Angela, you asked her out six months ago and she turned you down."

"Gossiping hens." Tony grumbles.

The elevator stops at the lobby floor. "I'll have you know, Abby was there when Angela told us." Ziva smirks….Tony stands with his jaw hanging just as the elevator door opens. "Now you know how it feels to have your love life gossiped about." Ziva teases him and walks out of the elevator.

"Mental note to get even with Ziva and Abby." Tony mumbles under his breath.

Oriole Park at Camden Yards

1545 Hours

Sitting along their railing in their first base side seats, Gibbs and Jenny are relaxing and watching the game. "There was a time I would root for the Orioles." Jenny answers between bites of her hotdog.

"Now we have the Nationals and they're in first place." "World Series bound." Gibbs grins.

"Don't jinx them Jethro, we haven't had playoff baseball since 1933." Jenny grumbles.

Before Gibbs can answer her a foul ball comes towards them, Gibbs alertly sticks out his baseball glove and snags the ball. "Not bad for an old man." Gibbs smirks and hands Jenny the ball.

"DiNozzo couldn't have made that play." Jenny laughs and looks over the ball.

"That's because physically he's ten years older than me." Gibbs chuckles.

"Pathetic that you beat him in a foot race a year ago."

"Tony physically is one pathetic specimen."

"No wonder he can't land Ziva."

"Jenny you keep forgetting rule number twelve."

"And you keep forgetting that we broke rule number twelve fifteen years ago."

"It was either screw you in the attic or throw you out the window, because of that mouth of yours." Gibbs growls.

"You were being a pompous chauvinist." Jenny sighs in annoyance.

"I was putting my bitchy Probie in her place, I was the boss, and you always had to have your own way." Gibbs barks.

"I usually did Jethro, unbutton a few buttons to my blouse and you always gave in." Jenny sensuously answers.

"Do the two of you mind there are children present?" An angry mom scolds them from her seat in the row behind them.

Gibbs and Jenny shake their heads and begin to laugh, Jenny turns and hands the boy behind her the ball Gibbs caught. "Thank you!" He shyly squeals out.

"You're welcome!" Jenny smiles.

That night in their hotel suite, Jenny wearing a short peach robe is straddling Gibbs' lower back, massaging his back and shoulders. "Your back is a train wreck." Jenny grumbles.

"That feels good." Gibbs mumbles in contentment.

"You slept on the couch when I was away."

"I can't sleep up in the bedroom when you're away."

"Bathroom is closer to relieve-

Before Jenny can finish, Gibbs rolls on to his back and sits up in bed. "Well you're here in bed with me now; I don't need a cold shower to relieve my problem."

"I was suppose to get a rub down."

"Too bad, I'm fully erect and that can wait." Gibbs smirks and opens the sash to Jenny's robe.

Feeling the tip of his length against her hot flesh. "The hell with the rub down." She moans out, capturing Gibbs mouth in a deep passionate kiss. Gibbs pulls Jenny's robe off of her body and flips her on to her back. "Take me!" She cries out in between kisses.

"You will be taken alright, and when I'm done with you woman you will be sleeping this off until dawn."

"Yes!" She screams out with pleasure arching up into his hard shaft. Gibbs thrusts wildly into her. "Don't stop!" She moans, bucking and colliding against him in perfect rhythm. Gibbs wanting his wife to fall apart underneath him, aggressively rocking inside of her over and over again. Jenny digs her nails into his back. "Jethro!"

Gibbs moving hard against her. "Watch the nails." He growls.

Jenny arching up against him, in hot, wet, abandonment. "What am I suppose to do?" Jenny screams out.

"Grab on to the mattress." Gibbs grunts.

Ten minutes later, Jenny has her face pressed up against her husband's chest, trembling from the after effects from their love making. "The one thing that I remember about the after first time we made love is how you trembled in my arms afterwards." Gibbs smiles and tenderly strokes Jenny's hair.

"It was the first time I made love to a man that I loved." Jenny softly says against his chest.

"It shows the power that I have over you if it took you into your thirties to find your first love." Gibbs says in awe.

Jenny looks up into the depths of her husband's blue eyes. "First time I loved forever." She whispers.

"And it was the first time since Shannon's death that I finally didn't feel alone."

Jenny leans over and tenderly kisses Gibbs on the mouth. "To my last breath Jethro, you won't be alone again, and you will be loved." Jenny vows and rolls on to her right side, burying her face against Gibbs' right triceps.

Gibbs watches over Jenny as she slowly drifts off to sleep. "To my last breath I will love and protect you, and that's my promise to you." He whispers.


	21. Flirtini

The next afternoon in the middle of the Chesapeake Bay, Gibbs and Jenny are skinny dipping a few feet away from the boat. "I can't believe you threw me out into the water." Jenny teasingly protests.

"That's what you get for nude sunbathing; I can't concentrate on fishing with you lying naked a few feet away from me."

"You know we haven't thought about work the whole time we've been away."

"It's called getting away for the weekend Jen, why would work enter our minds, as you stated before we left the office on Friday, DiNozzo is perfectly capable of handling the team and the investigation that they were working on before we left for Baltimore."

"The question is does Tony still have his vital working parts by now." Jenny laughs.

"We'll find out tomorrow I guess." Gibbs laughs.

Jenny dunks Gibbs under water. "Last one on board the boat gets to be on top and it's not going to be me." Jenny smirks and swims off for the boat.

Gibbs emerges from the water holding his nose. "I hate getting water up my nose." He growls and swims after her.

Below deck Gibbs has cornered Jenny against the counter in the galley. "Shower first!" He mischievously grins.

"We took a bath this morning in our hotel suite."

"Before I screw you I want to get the salt water off of us."

"Not the shower nozzle." Jenny whines.

"You should have thought about that before dunking me under." Gibbs smirks and flips Jenny over his shoulder.

Fifteen minutes later in the V-berth sleeping cabin, the couple lie in bed wandering their hands all over their bodies. "I can't get enough on touching you." Gibbs smiles.

"Your body is a train wreck." Jenny softly answers and begins to kiss the various battle scars throughout, Gibbs' body.

"I'm a combat Marine; I'm suppose to have scars like that across my body." "It hurts like hell knowing that you've been wounded." "I still have your screams of agony in my head from the first time you got shot in the Czech Republic."

"Jethro-"

Gibbs puts his finger up against Jenny's lips to silence her. "It killed me then, and it kills me more, knowing that you went through your injuries from the diner alone, and from the car bomb in Rome that almost killed you." "For that I wanted to put a bullet into your father's head." Gibbs angrily snaps.

"Unfortunately Iris beat you to it."

"I wonder what was going through that bastard's mind when Iris was in bed with him aiming the gun at him."

"That she won't get his billions of dollars that he had stashed throughout the Cayman Islands, Ireland, and Switzerland." "The only other person who could read my dad's coded handwriting was me."

"Here you are almost a year later; at this time last year did you think you were ever going to get out from under your father's thumb."

"I was planning on faking my own death, just needed to make my nest egg a little bit bigger, the only time I used my own money is when I would stay at my apartment in Paris, other than that Kosmo paid my expenses during my missions."

"Where would you have gone to?"

"It's easy to disappear Jethro and I did have help, keep that in mind."

"Tazara!" Gibbs smiles.

"Which my father did not know I kept in contact with after I came to work for him."

"She could fly you out to anywhere, without Kosmo's being any wiser."

"I was the master of disguises; I could blend in easily anywhere." Jenny winks.

"You know that's the one area where DiNozzo sucks at as an agent." Gibbs laughs.

"Blending in while going undercover." "Trent Kort told me one time that was my downfall that tipped me off to the CIA that I was going after La Grenouille, Tony's inability as an undercover agent."

"I guess while you're bringing down the arms and drug dealers that Vance and Davenport were on the take with, it's something I'll have to work on him with so that his cover isn't blown."

"Tony the clown is what gives him away, he needs to be more serious as an agent."

Gibbs rolls on to his back and pulls Jenny on top of him. "We weren't always serious while we were undercover."

"Yeah, and it was the only time we weren't acting either Jethro, it involved the bedroom." Jenny seductively purrs and leans over and kisses Gibbs on the mouth.

Washington, DC

NCIS Headquarters

1758 Hours

After returning from Jenny's Office with their completed case reports, Tony walks into the bullpen. "That's a wrap people." He cockily says to his teammates with a Cheshire grin on his face.

"We're going home early?" McGee asks narrowing his eyes over at Tony from his desk.

"Nothing to do, we'll be wasting tax payers hard earned money, might as well go home for the day."

"Gibbs will be furious with us." Ziva sighs.

"Gibbs isn't here I am, as Acting Team Leader of the Major Case Response Team, I'm ordering you to head over to the bar with me so that we can unwind."

Abby rushes into the Squad Room. "Beer, beer, beer!" She cheerfully shouts.

"It beats, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs." Tony laughs.

"And what is that suppose to mean." Abby asks and folds her arms over at Tony.

"Abby, it's what you say to Gibbs whenever he walks into your lab; sometimes you sound like a whiny six year old." McGee grumbles.

"Do I?" Abby says with surprise.

"Yes you do." Ziva laughs…."But then again, it's you being you, so ignore them Abby, I wouldn't want you to be any other way, and neither would Gibbs." Ziva smiles.

"Well at least I don't whine like a three year old when I have to go through paper work from the archives." Abby mockingly says to McGee.

"Meaning?" McGee sarcastically answers.

"I got a paper cut, boo who, who." Abby teases him.

"I have sensitive cuticles." McGee protests.

"That's not the only thing that's sensitive on you." Abby sweetly answers and walks off towards the elevator.

"Hey!" McGee shouts and gets up from his desk. "That was a onetime thing." He shouts and grabs his backpack from the floor.

"So you say!" Abby shouts back.

Tony and Ziva raise a curious eyebrow at one another and then over at McGee. "Don't go there Tony." McGee warns him.

"I'm sure it was a one time thing." Tony snickers and gets up from his desk.

"I'm sure it's happened to Tony on occasion." Ziva snickers.

"And how would you know this?" McGee smirks.

"Didn't you ever hear of women's intuition?" Ziva winks.

McGee walks in front of Tony and Ziva's desks. "Not buying it for a minute."

Tony glares over at McGee. "Remember no gossiping in the bullpen."

"We're not suppose to gossip about our bosses' sex lives not our own." McGee grins.

Ziva gets up from her desk and grabs her backpack. "I'm in desperate need of a shot of tequila." Ziva grumbles.

"I have a martini with my name on it." Tony groans.

"I've been dying for a flirtini all weekend long."

"What's a flirtini?" Tony shrugs.

"You'll have to find out when we get to the bar."

Ten minutes later at the bar. "That is so wrong, champagne, vodka, and pineapple juice all together." Tony says mocking McGee's choice of drink.

"Tony don't knock it until you try it." Ziva sighs in annoyance.

"I can't wait until we get back to normal tomorrow, Director will be back behind her desk for real, and Gibbs will be back behind his desk." "I like things to run smoothly." Abby smiles.

"I'll have you know Abby that the case ran smoothly this weekend without Gibbs or your help for that matter, we brought in the bad guy." Tony grins.

"The only reason why I got called in today, is Agent Williams needed me to recheck the results on the gun powder residue that was found on the jacket worn by his suspect, his case goes on trial starting tomorrow and I also have to go to court sometime this week." Abby grumbles.

"I hate court also." Ziva mutters.

"Good defense lawyer always tries to trip you up; it's a good thing that M. Allison Hart gave up on trying to overturn some of Gibbs' old cases." McGee sighs with relief.

"That's because the boss man gave the barracuda what she needed, a good turn in between the sheets and Allison was put in her place." Tony smirks.

"You know Tony, Allison is the same age as you." Ziva smiles.

"She is?" Tony says with surprise.

"Ironic that a woman of Hart's age and she was attracted to Gibbs." McGee grins.

"Holly Snow is also the same age as you Tony." Abby giggles.

"Ok why the sudden interest into our bosses old flames." Tony protests.

"Technically Snow wasn't a flame; they just shared a mutual attraction." McGee corrects him.

"Semantics!" Tony grumbles and gets back to the subject at hand. "Now the point of all of these women being attracted to Gibbs."

"And why weren't they attracted to you, you had more to offer to them than Gibbs did." Ziva asks.

"Face it, all Gibbs does is sit down in his basement, what's so attractive about that?" Abby asks.

"Some women like the quiet type." Ziva answers.

"True, I tried hooking Gibbs and Borin up once, but Gibbs told me that it would be too boring going out with someone who's exactly like him." Tony laughs.

"Still kind of funny that you had two women that were attracted to a man that was fifteen years their senior and they had a man that was exactly the same age as them and didn't cast a glance at him." Ziva snickers.

"Maybe I wasn't attracted to them, did you ever consider that Zee-vah!"

"Yeah the tight conservative types like Allison Hart aren't DiNozzo's type of woman anyways." McGee laughs.

"Yes, his essence of DiNozzo will be too much for her." Ziva affectionately teases her partner.

"You'll never let that go." Tony grumbles.

"No, and its disgusting Tony, what man only showers three times a week." Ziva sighs in disgust.

"At least I shower and don't take bubble baths and use J-Lo Glow body lotion." Tony smirks.

"Tony!" Ziva sweetly answers and bats her eyelashes at him.

"Yes!"

"Gibbs takes bubble baths with Jenny all the time." Ziva mischievously says.

"Hey we're not suppose to be gossiping about their sex live." Tony snaps.

"On the job Tony, we're off the job and can talk about anything we want to." Abby giggles.

While the Gibblets are unwinding and relaxing after a hard day's work, Gibbs and Jenny walk through the front door. "The light for the answering machine is blinking; I better go see who called while we were away." Jenny answers and walks over to the bookshelf where the cordless phone is located at.

Gibbs drops the small suit case on to the floor. "While you're doing that we have some unfinished business that needs to be taken care of." Gibbs inwardly says to himself with a grin on his face. He sets the code for the alarm and then walks off for the kitchen.

"One of the messages was from Amira; she wanted to come over yesterday to play on her swing set." Jenny calls out to him.

"I guess we forgot to tell them we were going away for the weekend." Jenny answers and notices that Gibbs is out in the kitchen. "Are you making coffee?"

Gibbs approaches the doorway holding a stainless steel powdered sugar dispenser in his right hand. "Remember our little pax from yesterday morning."

"Jethro, I thought you were kidding."

Gibbs raises his eyebrows over at his wife. "Does it look like I'm kidding?"

"But why do I always have to be on the receiving end of your kinky ideas?"

"You exposed your chest to me and there's a penalty for that."

"So do you do this to all of your women who expose their chest to you?"

"Not many of my women have your chest size."

Jenny is about to pull her Cami top over her chest when her Blackberry begins to ring. "Shepard!" She answers….."I'll be right there, give me about a half an hour, and send for Melvin to pick me up." Jenny answers and hangs up.

"MTAC!"

"I'm afraid so, one of my op's in Sudan." Jenny answers and rushes up the stairs so that she can change her clothes.

"Rein check on the powdered sugar." Gibbs sighs.

The next morning, Tony, Ziva, and McGee step out of the elevator and find Gibbs sitting behind his desk. "You're in early?" Tony says with surprise as they walk into the bullpen.

"Wanted to see how the Capshaw investigation was going?" Gibbs answers.

"We solved it and it's officially closed." Tony grins.

"So I've read, and Ziva you amaze me." Gibbs smiles with pride.

"I felt that Captain Capshaw needed justice for his wife and daughter, and me putting a bullet in between Jarrod Warren's eyes wouldn't have been a fair conclusion." Ziva smiles.

"So what did the Director have to say about closing the Capshaw investigation so quickly?" Tony smoothly asks.

"Don't know haven't spoken to her, she's been up in MTAC since last night." Gibbs shrugs.

Up in MTAC, Jenny is standing below the plasma screen. "Well done, Special Agent Tasker." Jenny warmly says to him.

Port Sudan, Sudan, Africa

"Raphael Somero is on his way to US custody as we speak." Tasker answers from a video feed from his laptop

"I want you and your team out of there ASAP, before the Sudanese Government intervenes." Jenny instructs him.

"Trust me Director soon as I'm done this transmission we'll be out of here."

"I'll make this easier for you; the next briefing between us is when you're safely at NCIS Headquarters in London." "Shepard out!"

The screen goes dark. "Another one down." Cynthia smiles from her computer workstation.

"Bringing in Somero might lead to some of the other drug and weapons dealers that were on the take with Vance and Davenport."

"You're saying that you want to get this done sooner than later ma'am." Cynthia says with surprise.

"I want it done right Cynthia, not cutting corners so that I can start my life with Jethro abroad."


	22. She Ain't Me

With Tony successfully closing out the Capshaw case, Gibbs treats his team to breakfast at the diner. "I wasn't expecting this boss." Tony says in between bites of his hash browns.

Ziva grimaces at the amount of food that Tony's eating. "Three fried eggs, four sausage links, an order of hash browns and on top of it a stack of pancakes."

"I'm hungry!" Tony answers.

"It's called your being a pig." Ziva mutters in annoyance.

Tony glances over at Gibbs' plate and notices that he's inhaling pancakes sprinkled with powdered sugar. "Boss man is hungry also."

"Nah, I missed out on my breakfast yesterday morning." Gibbs mischievously answers.

"You were at a five star hotel and you wanted pancakes with powdered sugar sprinkled on top of it." Tony says with surprise.

"Why not?" "Makes no difference to me on what type of hotel I was staying at, I still would want the same thing." Gibbs growls.

"Well I haven't had potato pancakes in a long time." McGee smiles.

"You need to take a trip to Philadelphia; there are some bars in the Port Richmond section of the city that make the best potato pancakes and pierogies." Tony drools.

"I'll keep it in mind." McGee smoothly answers.

"Gibbs you should try peaches on French Toast." Ziva suggests.

"I have to be in the mood for French Toast and when I do eat it, it has to be with syrup."

Tony jabs at a peach on Ziva's plate with his fork. "Tony!" Ziva hisses.

"I see my lovely children are acting like their old selves." Gibbs laughs.

"So Jenny got called into work last night?" Tony asks.

"Yes, we just walked through the door and her cellphone rang."

"Welcome home!" Ziva sighs.

"So how was the game?" McGee curiously asks.

"Great, haven't been to a ballgame in a while." "I caught a foul ball."

"Cool, can I see it." Tony grins.

"Jenny gave it to a kid that was sitting behind us." Gibbs smiles.

"I would never give up a foul ball not even to a kid." Tony grumbles.

"That's because you are a kid at heart." Ziva affectionately answers.

Jenny's Office

1230 Hours

Jenny, who had taken a nap on her pull out sofa, awakens to find her husband watching over her on a chair beside the couch. "How long have you been watching over me." Jenny yawns.

"Half an hour."

"I passed out around 0900 Hours." Jenny grumbles and sits up.

"Did the op run smoothly?"

"Yes, Tasker brought in three arms dealers that were Vance was pocketing money from."

"How many more to go?"

"Too many!" Jenny sadly answers and gets up from the bed. "I read the case file on the Capshaw Investigation, job well done."

"DiNozzo is mentally thinking this will get him off of his punishment for the 4th of July weekend."

"It does not get him off of his punishment, he should think before he speaks." Jenny sighs in annoyance and walks over to the bathroom.

"What time are you going home?"

"1500 hours!" Jenny shouts back from the bathroom.

"Not sure what time I'll be home." Gibbs answers.

"I'm going to eat, get a shower unwind in my study for a few hours and then crash for the night and my body is a no sex zone." "Don't even think about it." Jenny warns him.

"Thought hadn't crossed my mind." Gibbs lies.

"Bull shit!" Jenny answers, flushing the toilet.

"I bought you lunch, it's sitting on top of the conference table."

Jenny walks out. "Good I'm starving."

"Corn beef and Swiss on rye."

"You read my mind." Jenny smiles and walks over to the table.

"I ate already."

"So does your team have a case yet?"

"Nope, but I'm glad things are slow, that way I can catch up on the Capshaw Investigation."

"Tony did an excellent job; things ran smoothly while we were away."

"You firing me Director." Gibbs laughs.

"No, you're not going anywhere until after I step down, but when you do finally retire, the Major Case Response Team will in excellent hands under DiNozzo's lead."

"After you, he's the best young agent I ever trained." Gibbs affectionately answers.

After lunch down in the bullpen, Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, and McGee are accessing how Team Gibbs did while DiNozzo filled in as Acting Team Leader. "Director was pleased on how quickly you're brought in Jarrod Warren."

"By Thursday, Warren should be in a federal prison." Tony grins.

"Ziva if that had been me, I would have blown Warren away."

"What did it serve for me to be judge and jury?" Ziva sharply answers.

"Three lives were cut short, keep in mind; Connie was pregnant with her first child."

"Did Captain Capshaw find out that his daughter was pregnant?" McGee curiously asks.

"He got copies of his daughter and wife's autopsy reports, on request of the CNO." Gibbs answers.

Abby walks in. "Campfire!" Abby giggles.

"We don't have campfires." Gibbs growls from his desk.

"Gibbs their cool." Abby smiles.

"There not for me." Gibbs grumbles and gets up from his desk. "Heading down to Ducky's." He nods and walks away.

"I haven't seen the Director yet?"

"Last time I saw her, the Director was heading for her office, and she looked exhausted." Ziva answers.

"Up all night overseeing an op in MTAC." Tony bluntly answers.

"Welcome back Director Shepard." Abby answers with a frown on her face.

"Why are you frowning?" McGee curiously asks.

"I have to go to court tomorrow and the Director wants me to go over on what the defense lawyer may or may not ask me."

"At least she's not going to ask you about your wardrobe choice for court." Tony laughs.

Down in Autopsy Gibbs is sitting with Ducky at Ducky's desk. "You look relaxed and rested." Ducky muses.

"It was much needed for the two of us, but I'm still looking forward to our honeymoon in July, more time for the two of us to concentrate on each other."

"All it seems is that you want your wife to yourself." Ducky chuckles.

"Hell yeah, if it wasn't for Jen's mission, we'd be living it up in Paris right about now."

"Well whenever our lovely Director's mission ends, Tony will be ready to take over as agent in charge of the Major Case Response Team, he did a flawless job while you were away." Ducky smiles.

"Flawless, he did so well that Ziva nearly killed him." Gibbs laughs.

"McGee as well." Ducky snorts.

"Did he take his tape recorder out of mothballs?" Gibbs chuckles.

"Trying to mimic you."

"He ain't me; DiNozzo can barely function on four hours sleep."

"Nobody is you and that includes your beautiful wife." Ducky smiles.

"Don't tell her that." Gibbs smirks.

Gibbs' House

2130 Hours

Down in the basement, Gibbs is sitting at his workbench with the Nationals game on the TV. "No sex zone!" Gibbs grumbles in sexual frustration and takes a swig of bourbon from a mason jar. Gibbs' cellphone begins to ring. "Yeah Gibbs!" He answers.

Stillwater, Pennsylvania

Stillwater General Store

"Leroy!" Jack affectionately says to his son.

"Dad!"

"Haven't heard from you in a few weeks."

"Been busy with cases and Jen and I went away for the weekend."

"Baltimore!"

"Yeah, we walked and did things along the Inner Harbor and we also took a game in an Orioles game at Camden Yards."

"Sounds nice!"

"It was!" "It was a well needed get away for the two of us, but I'm still looking forward to our honeymoon in July."

"I always wanted to visit Nantucket and Martha's Vineyard." Jack smiles.

"I always wanted to sail to Nantucket and Martha's Vineyard." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"So what's Jenny up to?"

"Upstairs sleeping, she got called in to work last night and had to work an overnighter in MTAC."

"Burning the midnight oil."

"She could never burn the midnight oil, she ain't me." Gibbs smirks.

"Something you got from me and your grandfather, we could go for days without sleep." Jack grins.

"Jenny could barely go through thirty-hours without sleep on a stake out; my lap would be a convenient pillow."

"So it's been officially a month since the two of you tied the knot." Jack smiles.

"It feels like yesterday."

"I said the same thing on my tenth wedding anniversary with your mom."

"Just can't wait for the day that we either take a flight out to Paris or Tijuana so that we can start our life together as Jenny and Jethro."

"I really would like to see Jenny's apartment in Paris."

"Maybe next spring or summer when we go on vacation we'll take you."

"No Mexico?" Jack says with surprise.

"Mexico will be our fall, winter, and early spring retreat, Paris will be our late spring and summer haunt." "I would love to take you to some of the outdoor market places."

"You mean they actually have flea markets in Paris?" Jack laughs.

"They invented flea markets over in Europe dad, you'd be surprised at would you can find and barter also."

"I never knew that, but I guess you can learn something new every day."

"That's what I tell my team." Gibbs grins.

"Since Jenny is sleeping what are you doing?"

"I was cleaning around my workbench and watching the Nationals game on the TV."

"First place!"

"Who'd a thunk!" Gibbs gloats.

"Bit cocky Leroy." Jack chastises.

"Why because your Phillies suck this year?" Gibbs laughs.

"They use to be your Phillies." Jack reminds him.

"I haven't lived in Stillwater, Pennsylvania since 1976, I've been living in DC since '82' and I support DC teams only."

"Rub in the Superbowl titles."

"Redskins three, Eagles zero!" Gibbs teases him.

"Actually its Steeler territory over here, folks latched on to the Steelers in the 70's when they won their first four Superbowls."

"Didn't mind too much since they played and beat the Cowboys twice." Gibbs chuckles.

"I despise that team." Jack grumbles.

"Who doesn't it's the blasted star." Gibbs growls.

"And the hole in the roof in their stadium." Jack sighs.

"I can't remember the last time we had a football conversation." Gibbs smiles.

"New Year's 2010 when I spent the holidays with you for the first time since 1975." Jack fondly answers.

"You won DiNozzo's football pool." Gibbs smirks.

"He still razzes me about that."

"Tony's a sore loser."

"So I noticed."

Gibbs glances down at his watch. "Store closed!"

"Half an hour ago." "I was about to head up to bed."

"Head up!"

"Your turn to call me next son."

"Deal I'll call you next week."

"Good night Leroy."

"Good night dad." Gibbs smiles and hangs up.

After eleven o'clock, Gibbs crawls into bed, Jenny in her sleep instinctively cuddles up to him. "Might be a no sex zone tonight, but tomorrow morning all bets are off Mrs. Gibbs." Gibbs smirks and kisses the top of Jenny's head.

***A|N Due to Hurricane Sandy the next update for this story and a 'Year In A Life' may be delayed, I live in a rural area that gets prioritized last for power restoration in the event that I lose electricity.***


	23. It Never Is

The next morning, Tony is waiting out in front of the elevator across from Abby's Lab, the door opens Tony is surprised to find Jenny standing in the back of the elevator reading a file. "Director!" He smoothly says and steps inside of the elevator.

"Tony!" Jenny softly answers and brings the file up against her chest.

The elevator doors close, Tony pushes the button for the Squad Room floor. "I guess you were surprised that we resolved the Capshaw Investigation while you and Gibbs were away."

"No, you're quite capable as a Team Leader, Tony." Jenny answers with a smile on her face.

The elevator moves upstairs. "Try telling that to Gibbs, Ziva, and McGee, they treat me like the class clown." Tony grumbles.

"Act like a clown and you'll be treated like a clown Tony." "That's the thing that pisses me off about you at times." "You have the ability and the skills as an agent to be a Team Leader." "But-"

"There's always a but." Tony sighs.

Jenny flips the switch over, stopping the elevator between floors. "How can anybody take you seriously as an agent when you go on and on about a movie or TV show during an investigation, or your obsessive practical jokes and goofing off on the job, it's your lack of professionalism at times Tony."

"It's never seemed to bother you or Gibbs." Tony shrugs.

"Jethro sees you as a son Tony, the best young agent he's ever trained or worked with." "I look the other way on your silliness and constant goofing off." "Now former Director Vance or SecNav Davenport." "You should have seen what Leon wrote in your personnel file Tony about your qualities as an agent, he was seriously considering not bringing you back from your 'Agent Afloat' status."

"What changed his mind?" Tony sheepishly asks.

"Jethro may have dug into Vance's past, so Leon wasn't taking that chance and brought you back on to his team."

"So I need to be more professional?"

"You seemed to do it while we were away."

"Yeah!" Tony smiles with pride.

"On occasion when it's needed, Tony the clown maybe warranted to loosen things up in the bullpen, but when I have the head of a state law enforcement agency working a joint investigation with us and the only complaint that she had about NCIS, was your immaturity."

"Albrecht!" Tony grumbles.

While Jenny and Tony are in the elevator having a heart to heart conversation, Gibbs stalks out of the stairs, nearly running into Ziva who was walking near the doorway. "Who the hell is holding up the elevator?" Gibbs barks.

"I thought it was you."

"I had to walk all the way up from the Evidence Room."

"The only other person besides you who flips the switch over in the elevator is the Director."

Gibbs walks over to his section with Ziva following him from behind. "Where's DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks McGee who is busy playing with his new notepad.

"Down at Abby's?"

Gibbs glances down at his watch. "The Director was in the elevator with me when I went down to the Evidence Room and got off at Ducky's, maybe they're in the elevator together." Gibbs answers and looks over towards the direction of the elevator.

Back in the elevator. "So since I did an exemplar job on the Capshaw Investigation does this get us off our month long punishment?" Tony grins.

"Not a chance!" Jenny laughs and flips the switch over. The elevator starts back up and stops on Gibbs' floor.

"Doesn't hurt to ask." Tony laughs.

"Sucking up with mom never works." Jenny winks.

"Doesn't work with dad either." Tony grumbles….The elevator doors open, Tony walks out and finds Gibbs impatiently waiting in the hallway near the elevator door. "Wasn't me, she held up your office." Tony laughs.

"McGee is waiting for you on your first gadget class." Gibbs growls and steps inside of the elevator, giving his wife a glare of warning.

"That doesn't work on my Agent Gibbs." Jenny sweetly answers. The doors close, Gibbs pulls Jenny up against him and begins to nip along her pulse line. "Agent Gibbs!" Jenny quivers with sexual excitement.

"Hum!" He answers between nips.

"The door is about to open." Jenny quivers.

"I don't care!"

"Well I do!" Jenny hisses and grabs her husband by the balls, just as the elevator stops on Jenny's floor.

"Hey!" Gibbs chokes.

"No foreplay in the elevator." Jenny warns him just as the elevator door opens.

"What about on my boat during lunch time?"

"Don't have the time today." Jenny answers and steps out of the elevator.

Gibbs sticks his head. "Tonight!"

"I'll have the time then." Jenny sensuously answers.

"Good, we have something to finish up from the other night." Gibbs smirks.

Jenny turns and faces him. "You can't be serious?"

"Oh yeah, it's all I've thought about since Monday morning." Gibbs answers with a Cheshire grin.

Down in the Squad Room, Tony is watching his two bosses. "And she gets on me for my lack of professionalism on the job." Tony mentally grumbles.

"Tony, quit watching Gibbs and Jenny, before we get another month." Ziva protests.

"Just mentally whining to myself Ziva, could care less on what they are talking about."

"Could you mentally bring yourself over to the plasma screen?" McGee chastises him.

"McDofus I already know how to use a tablet."

"Most people know the basic's Tony; I want you to know more than the basics."

"And turn into a geek like you, not a chance." Tony laughs.

"Since when is learning something new technically being a geek." Ziva sighs in annoyance.

"Tony is too lazy to learn something new Ziva face it." McGee grins.

"So what's Gibbs' excuse for not wanting to learn?" Tony scoffs.

"That's what he has us for." Ziva giggles.

Upstairs, Gibbs who had stepped out of the elevator and is standing beside Jenny up on the balcony notices that his children are bickering down in the bullpen. "Wonder what Ziva said to piss off DiNozzo." Gibbs openly asks.

"It doesn't take much to agitate Tony." Jenny laughs…."He must have worn out his welcome as acting Team Leader."

"Wonder how long it took Ziva to break his tape recorder." Gibbs laughs and starts off for the stairs. "Don't bring any case files home with you tonight we have unfinished business." Gibbs calls over his shoulder.

Jenny suddenly gets an idea. "Not if I can help it." She snickers and walks off for her office.

Down in the Squad Room, Tony is using his red stylus pen on his tablet. "I'm impressed with your knowledge." McGee says with surprise.

"I told you I know my way around one, it's not that hard." Tony grumbles.

Gibbs walks in. "I don't want to know what the three of ya are squabbling about." Gibbs barks as he approaches his desk.

"My knowledge of tablets." Tony answers, and sticks his tongue over at McGee.

"Since I'm not participating in McGee's training session, why don't you take this down to Abby's Lab, so I don't have to listen to the three of you squawking like adolescent teenagers?"

"Gibbs you should learn." McGee smoothly says and walks over to Gibbs' desk.

"Pass!"

"The Director uses one."

"Does it look like I care?" Gibbs snaps and flops down behind his desk.

"No!" Tony answers.

"End of discussion, I'm not using that tablet gizmo."

Tony, Ziva, and McGee walk over to the elevator. "He's cranky!" Tony openly says to his teammates.

"He's bored Tony, no open case." Ziva answers.

The elevator door opens, Tony, Ziva, and McGee step inside. "Then find something to do like we're doing." McGee groans.

"Face it he went down to the Evidence Room and BS'd with the Evidence Tech's over the 1968 Camaro that was being put back together." Tony drools.

"An orange colored car." Ziva cringes.

The elevator door closes. "That car is a classic." Tony chastises her.

"It's still an ugly color."

"Why would Gibbs be interested in the Camaro, when he has his Challenger?" McGee sheepishly asks.

"Project, maybe he doesn't have anything to do at home." Tony shrugs.

"Nope, him and Jenny are remodeling the bathroom, I heard him telling Abby about it yesterday." Ziva answers.

"Gibbs gutting out the whole house, first the kitchen, then the spare bedroom, he just re-did his bedroom, painted Kelly's old bedroom and put his bedroom set into Kelly's old room." "Why doesn't he just sell his house and lease a condo for a few years, while he's waiting for Jenny to haul in all of the arm and drug dealers that Vance and Davenport were on the take with." Tony answers.

"Keep in mind Gibbs' bedroom got trashed by Johnson." McGee reminds him.

"And Jenny is now living there with him; he wants her to feel at home." Ziva adds.

"I can see that, it seemed that his house was set in time warp in the early 80's the way that Shannon had kept the house." Tony answers.

"No wonder he couldn't move on." McGee frowns.

"I guess Shannon was a tough act to follow." Ziva smiles.

"Jenny was a tough act to follow also, Stephanie only lasted fourteen months." Tony grins.

The elevator stops and the door open. "Who do you think is prettier, Diane or Stephanie?" McGee curiously asks.

"Stephanie, I wouldn't go touch Diane with a ten foot pole and keep in mind you wouldn't either Macaulay Culkin." Tony smirks.

"Hey!" McGee protests.

"Don't worry Diane had a pet name for Tony also McGee."

"What was it?" McGee asks.

"It seems to have slipped my mind." Ziva grumbles.

"Mustn't be that important that the two of you can't remember it." Tony laughs and walks into the lab with Ziva and McGee following him from behind.

"What isn't important?" Abby asks overhearing her siblings.

"Diane's pet name for Tony." Ziva answers.

"Lothario!" Abby giggles.

"That's it!" Ziva giggles.

"You had to remember." Tony groans.

"So what are the three of you doing down here?" Abby curiously asks.

"Boss kicked us out of the bullpen, while McGee was teaching Tony on how to use the tablet with the plasma screen." Tony answers.

"My backroom is available."

"You don't want to watch." McGee shrugs narrowing his eyebrows over at Abby.

"No I have work that I need to work on, and the three of you will distract me."

"Us a distraction?" Tony laughs.

"Yes and this is important, I'm re-checking my results before I testify in court tomorrow."

"You worry too much." McGee smiles.

"Just being cautious Timmy."

"Caution is the geek's middle name." Tony snickers and walks into the backroom.

"Beats Lothario!" McGee grins.

"Now how did I forget that?" Ziva laughs.

Up in Jenny's Office, Jenny is on the phone with Noemi. "Perfect, I was just checking Noemi." Jenny answers with a smirk on her face….."Yes, I'll be home at my normal time, and depending if he does or does not have a case, so will Senor Gibbs."…"We'll see you then, bah, bye." Jenny answers and hangs up.

Cynthia walks in and notes her bosses mischievous facial expression. "I won't ask."

"Good, it's for my information only."

"SecNav will be onscreen in MTAC in about ten minutes."

"I was on my way over, so glad that today's schedule was lite after yesterday."

"It's never easy on your first day back to work after a long weekend."

"It never is."


	24. Bait And Switch

That evening back at Gibbs' house, Jenny is at the kitchen sink rinsing off a plate, when Gibbs comes up from behind her nibbling the back of her neck. "The bathroom remodel first." Jenny playfully chastises him.

"Can't that wait?" Gibbs whines and continues his assault on the back of Jenny's neck.

"No, you promised me, I have my laptop out on the dining room table, all I need is some measurements of the bathroom, which you were suppose to do last night."

"I had something that needed to be done down in the basement."

"Yeah, finishing off a bottle of JD, because you were pouting like a little boy, because you didn't have access to your favorite toys."

"Alright!" Gibbs grumbles and stalks out of the kitchen.

Jenny puts the plate into the dishwasher and closes the door. "Now for the all bait and switch." She snickers and opens up the spice cabinet.

Ten minutes later, Gibbs and Jenny are sitting at the dining room table going over what they want for the bathroom. "You're lucky I have a large bathroom, or you would be shit out of luck."

"I could always move the bathroom down to the basement."

"I wouldn't get anything done, knowing full well you were two feet away from me soaking in a Jacuzzi tub." Gibbs growls.

"Ok, since everything that we both want will fit in the bathroom, I pick out the Jacuzzi bathtub, you pick out the shower."

"Good thing the Jacuzzi website sells both." Gibbs answers with a grin on his face.

"Ok I've already picked out my Jacuzzi tub; I want the Fuzion Luxury bathtub, with the black exotic Edgewood trim."

Gibbs glances down at the tub on the computer screen. "Perfect size for the both of us."

"While you're picking out your shower, I'll make us a cup of tea." Jenny says and gets up from the table and walks into the kitchen.

"Which shower I can torture you with." Gibbs mischievous answers with a Cheshire grin on his face.

Half an hour later, Gibbs is still debating on which shower he wants to purchase. "We'll stop at Lowes after dinner."

"Maybe I might change my mind and choose another bathtub."

"Doubt it; once you set your mind at something you rarely change it." Gibbs answers and shuts down Jenny's laptop. "Enough on the bathroom remodel and get your ass upstairs, I've waited long enough."

"Somebody's lost patience." Jenny giggles and gets up from the table. "You sure you-"

"Upstairs!" Gibbs growls and points to the direction of the stairs.

Jenny gets up from the table and slowly makes her way over to the stairs. "This is going to be priceless." Jenny inwardly snickers.

"I put enough powdered sugar in there last night to cover up your chest; I've been looking forward to this all day." Gibbs inwardly grins.

Upstairs, Jenny has the covers pulled back on the bed. "I'm surprised that he hasn't sprinted up the stairs already."

With that Gibbs walks through the bedroom door holding a stainless steel powdered sugar container in his right hand. "Why are you still dressed?" Gibbs impatiently growls.

"I was pulling back the covers."

"Do I have to undress you myself?"

"I have a Cami top and shorts on; it's going to take me two seconds to get undressed."

"Two seconds to long."

Jenny pulls her pink Cami top over her head. "You have more clothes on than I do."

"I don't need to get undressed for foreplay." Gibbs smirks.

Jenny removes her shorts and panties. "Great, I lie back on the bed while you have your way with my body."

Gibbs shoves Jenny backwards on the bed. "That's the general idea woman." Gibbs mischievously grins.

Jenny lies on the bed. "Get it over with." She sighs in annoyance.

Gibbs sits on the edge of the bed. "You protest way too much Jen." Gibbs laughs.

"In a minute I'm going to be laughing my ass off." She mentally snickers.

Gibbs leans alongside of the length of Jenny's body. "For three days I've thought of nothing else."

"How long are you going to drag this out?"

"I'm getting off at pissing you off."

"You're not pissing me off, your annoying the hell out of me."

"Either way it works for me."

"Paybacks are a bitch Leroy."

"I'll be looking forward to the cheap shot in the dark." Gibbs laughs and holds the powdered sugar container over Jenny's chest, dumping the contents on top of Jenny's chest. Gibbs leans in, just as he's about to attack Jenny's right breast, he suddenly begins to sneeze. "Achoo!"

"Problem Leroy!" Jenny seductively questions.

"Yeah…..Achoo!" "You put white pepper in the powdered sugar container." He snarls and sneezes over and over again as the pepper invades his sinus canal.

"You're not making me into your personal funnel cake." Jenny playfully chastises him and gets off the bed. "When you get done stripping the bed and changing the sheets, join me in the bathtub." Jenny sensuously says to him and walks out of the bedroom.

"After I get done sneezing!" He growls…."Achoo!"

Half an hour later, Gibbs has the back of his head pressed up against Jenny's chest, soaking in the bathtub. "Looking forward to the new tub." Gibbs sighs in heaven.

"You're looking forward to pressing me up against one of the air jets." Jenny laughs.

"While I'm thrusting up against you from behind?" Gibbs answers with an evil grin on his face.

"You did that in Nice and almost killed me." Jenny protests.

"Payback for you screwing my brains out on the flight over to Nice."

"It was the only pleasant memory I had on my dad's private plane." Jenny sighs.

Gibbs squeezes Jenny's hand under the water. "When's the last time you had a shrink session with Rachel Cranston?"

"Before we got married."

"Jen quit putting it off."

"I'll have Cynthia make an appointment for next week."

"Good!" Gibbs swallows with relief.

"So have you decided on the color scheme for the bathroom?"

"We'll head over to the tile section after we pick out the tub and shower tomorrow night."

"Nothing too bright of busy."

"Nothing to girly!"

"I would never do that, it's your house."

Gibbs sits up and turns and faces Jenny in the tub. He grabs a hold of her face with both of his hands. "It's our house!" He tenderly says to her.

"Our house!" She chokes back.

"Our house!" Gibbs smiles, he leans down and passionately kisses Jenny on the mouth.

The next morning in Abby's Lab, Gibbs is showing Abby the Jacuzzi tub that Jenny has picked out. "Real fancy!" Abby smiles and takes a bite out of Twinkie.

"I want the best for the woman I love."

"So are you counting the weeks until your honeymoon?"

"Three weeks until we sail away for Martha's Vineyard and Nantucket." Gibbs smiles in anticipation.


	25. Don't Mess With The Master

June 29th 2012

NCIS Headquarters

Squad Room

1750 Hours

Gibbs is packing his remaining personal effects from his desk into a blue plastic tote. "So glad you came up with an efficient way of deciphering each other's belongs, by using color coded plastic totes." Tony mockingly teases McGee.

"Know a better way DiNozzo." McGee scoffs from his desk.

"Nope McTidy!" Tony grins.

"Behave at NCIS Quantico." Gibbs warns his team.

"Sucks that we have to leave the Navy base for a few weeks." Tony grumbles.

"They need to do a complete overhaul of the Squad Room." Gibbs growls, annoyed with Tony's childish whining.

"I wonder what color paint was chosen?" Ziva curiously asks.

"Anything is better than the orange color we have now." Tony laughs.

"Who thought of the color?" Ziva grimaces.

"Beats me, it was orange when Mike and I got here." Gibbs shrugs.

Abby flies into bullpen and wraps her arms around Gibbs' neck. "I'm going to miss you." She pouts.

"Abs, I need to go on my much overdue honeymoon."

"I know!" Abby frowns.

"So what time will you be arriving at Martha's Vineyard?" McGee asks.

"Sometime on Monday." Gibbs smiles with excitement.

"And where are you staying?" Tony smirks.

"Need to know DiNozzo."

"It's not like we're going to show up and haunt the two of you." Tony teases him.

"In exactly five minutes, I don't want to know anything about NCIS." "When the Director and I step into that elevator and pull away from the Navy Yard, we're officially Mr. and Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs for two weeks."

With that Jenny steps out of the office, dressed in a rainbow Rangoli Slip sundress that comes just above her knee. Tony's jaw drops at the sight in front of him. "Talk about casual." He drools.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs growls.

"Boss!" Tony grumbles.

"Rarely does the Director of NCIS wear a sundress and flip flops to the office." Ziva smiles.

Jenny walks down the stairs and makes eye contact with her husband. "Ready!" She smiles and walks the length of the catwalk.

"I was ready at 0600 Hours this morning." Gibbs smirks.

Jenny walks down the bottom stairs and walks over to the entrance of Gibbs' section. "You better be on your best behavior over at Quantico or the Operations Manager will keelhaul the four of you." Jenny teases them.

"Right Abby has to join us." Tony laughs.

"I hate going to Quantico." Abby protests.

"Tough!" Jenny laughs.

"See you in two weeks." Gibbs nods over at his team.

Jenny glances around the Squad Room. "Going to be strange seeing this place finally getting into the twenty-first century."

"Looking forward to the touch screen monitor and plasma screen." McGee smoothly says.

"I'm getting one up in my office also, with the exception of Gibbs; we'll be finally be up to date on our computers for a change." Jenny softly answers. "Until then, we'll see you in two weeks."

Gibbs walks over to Jenny and takes a hold of her right hand. "What am I going to do with you?" He impatiently groans in sexual frustration.

"I guess I'll have to find out later on." Jenny sweetly answers.

While Gibbs and Jenny walk over to the elevator. "Are we ever going to see 'The Shepard?" Abby openly asks.

"I guess it can't hurt to ask when the boss man gets back from his honeymoon." Tony smiles.

Around midnight, Gibbs and Jenny are in bed, passionately making love. "Yes!" Jenny cries out with pleasure, digging her nails into Gibbs' shoulder as he thrusts harder and faster.

Gibbs rolls on to his back pulling Jenny on top of him. "I can't take your nails on my back much longer."

"You were making me insane." Jenny moans out with pleasure.

Gibbs getting off at watching his wife fall apart on top of him, his rough calloused hands glides over the back of Jenny's butt. "You're finding out the penalty at wearing a dress like that at the office." He answers with a cocky grin on his face.

"Don't stop!" Jenny screams out with pleasure, Gibbs' body rocks inside of her over and over again. Gibbs' hands move over to Jenny's waist pulling Jenny down to meet his upward thrust. "You bastard!" She screams out lost in her orgasm.

"Proud of it, Mrs. Gibbs." Gibbs smirks.

Jenny soaking with sweat moves against him in a frenzied fervour. "Jethro!" She begs him.

Gibbs riding the wild and wonderful waves of sheer ecstasy explodes in a jarring, pulsing climax. Jenny exhausted, rolls over to her right side, panting with exertion. "Damn!" Gibbs breathes out.

"I'm exhausted and sweaty so don't think of round four or cuddling up with me." Jenny mumbles against her pillow.

"Thought never crossed my mind." Gibbs snorts and reaches for the sheet covering them up. "I'll let you sleep in tomorrow morning."

"A real gentleman." Jenny yawns and closes her eyes.

"A gentleman wouldn't have had you on top." Gibbs chuckles.

The next morning at NCIS Headquarters, Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Abby are putting Team Gibbs' personal belongings down in the Evidence lock up cage. "Didn't realize I had so much junk." Tony says in amazement.

"Yeah, Magnum P.I. coaster and mouse pad was a bit extreme Tony." McGee teases him.

"Problem with it." Tony protests.

"Yes, Magnum was a chick show in the 80's, remember Tom Selleck the ladies were going gaga over." Abby drools.

"Him and that hottie from 'St Elsewhere', didn't he win 'People' magazine's sexiest man alive." Ziva dreamily asks.

"Yes he did, 1986."

Tony annoyed at the chick talk. "Enough of this." He scoffs.

"It's ok to talk about your TV and movie chicks, but we can't talk about our hot TV and movie guys." Ziva sighs in annoyance.

"Double standard David, so get over it." Tony grins.

"And it's the reason why you're still a bachelor Tony." Ziva hisses.

"Proud of it, Probette."

"Then don't whine to me or McGee when you're having your next mid-life crisis." Ziva snaps and stalks out of the cage.

"What's with her?" McGee curiously asks.

"PMS!" Tony cringes…."And Gibbs picked the perfect timing to go on his honeymoon." Tony grumbles.

Seaside Heights, NJ

Bayside Marina

1600 Hours

Gibbs with his hands covering Jenny's eyes as they exit 'The Shepard'. "Another surprise!" Jenny sighs.

"No, not really!" Gibbs smiles and moves his hands away from Jenny's eyes.

Jenny spots a blue Kawasaki motorcycle. "We use to ride all over Paris on a motorcycle."

"I know!" Gibbs smiles and escorts Jenny over to the bike. "It's ours for the night." Gibbs grins and hands Jenny her helmet. "It's the law in Jersey."

"Good thing I pulled my hair back in a ponytail." Jenny laughs and puts on her helmet. "So where are we off to?" She curiously asks.

"Boardwalk for a night of fun." "It's been awhile since we had fun together." Gibbs answers and puts on his helmet.

"Paris, before the op started."

Gibbs climbs on the motorcycle. "I enjoyed that week, didn't enjoy sleeping separately from you." He growls.

Jenny climbs on the motorcycle and wraps her arms around his waist from behind. "In the end you got what you wanted, my impatient little boy." She sensuously purrs.

A half an hour later, Gibbs and Jenny are sitting inside of JR's Ocean Grille eating a sausage sandwich. "So are we going on the Ferris Wheel later on?" Jenny teases him.

Gibbs flashes back, to the first weekend that Shannon and Kelly had arrived in Oceanside, California. After spending a month away from his wife and daughter, Gibbs takes his family to a day of fun at Belmont Park "Daddy can we do the Ferris Wheel first?" Kelly cheerfully squeals.

"Mom wanted to go on the carousel first."

Kelly stares longingly into the depths of her father's blue eyes. "Please!"

Gibbs glances over at his wife. "Alright she wins as usual." Shannon laughs.

"Ferris Wheel it is." Gibbs smiles.

After waiting in line for five minutes, Gibbs and Shannon with Kelly sitting in between them are at the top of the Ferris Wheel getting a good view of the amusement park. "This is the greatest feeling in the world." Gibbs says in awe and kisses the tops of Shannon and Kelly's head.

"What is daddy?" Kelly asks.

"Being fifty feet in the air with my two favorite girls." Gibbs affectionately answers.

"I love you." Shannon tenderly says to her husband.

"I love you." Gibbs smiles and leans down and kisses Shannon on the mouth.

"Yuck again, another scary kiss." Kelly sighs and puts her hands over her eyes.

Present Time

Jenny takes in her husband's blank expression, knowing that Gibbs is thinking of a moment that he had shared with his family in the past. "We don't have to go on the Ferris Wheel if it's brought up a memory of from your past." Jenny apologizes.

"It was Shannon and Kelly's first weekend in Oceanside, we drove to San Diego on Saturday and had a family outing at Belmont Park." "Shannon had wanted to go on the carousel first, Kelly wanted to go on the Ferris Wheel first, so as usual we both caved in and gave into Kelly." "After we had got on the ride, you know how as Ferris Wheel fills up you go higher and higher."

"Yeah!" Jenny answers waiting for him to continue.

"When we got to the top, we had the whole view of the park, twenty-five feet in the air." "It was magical." Gibbs smiles.

"And you had a magical moment with your family." Jenny softly answers.

"One that will stay with me forever." Gibbs smiles.

"Jethro we have several piers of rides and games that we can do other than going on the Ferris Wheel."

"We're going on the Ferris Wheel Jen; I want to make a new memory with the woman I love." Gibbs affectionately answers. "But first, I'm going to enjoy my sausage sandwich, corn on the cob, the clams that the two of us are sharing and at least two mugs of Bud before we even venture out on to the boardwalk."

"Sure you're going to keep that down." Jenny cringes.

"Jen I use to eat like a hog whenever I went with my friends to Knoebels, I would go on the rollercoaster, Ferris Wheel, Twirl a Whirl, Log Flume, and the Looper and never got sick." Gibbs smirks.

"Knoebels?" Jenny asks.

"Amusement Park outside of Bloomsburg, not too far from Stillwater." "It's still open one of the rare old time Amusement Park's from the day that are still open, that and Dorney Park in Allentown have rides and attractions that date back to the dawn of time."

"Well keep in mind Leroy your sixty years old now." Jenny teases him.

"I'm not that old Mrs. Gibbs." Gibbs growls and takes a swig from his mug of beer.

"Prove it!" Jenny sweetly answers.

"I'll prove it and the penalty will be-"

Jenny knowing that there are kids sitting nearby puts her hand over Gibbs' mouth. "Ok, you're on!" Jenny answers interrupting him.

After dinner, Gibbs and Jenny opt to walk off their meal before going on to the rides. "I'm not too crazy over the rides at Casino Pier, to kiddie for my liking."

"There's a huge Ferris Wheel at the other end of the boardwalk with more rides."

"Seaside Park, two seaside towns connecting one another." Gibbs laughs.

As Gibbs and Jenny continue to walk the length of the boardwalk, Jenny notices the miniature golf above the arcade. "How good are you at miniature golf?" Jenny curiously asks.

"So good that I'll beat the tar out of you." Gibbs grins.

"Prove it!" Jenny seductively answers.

"Just one more bet that you're going to be losing woman, quit while you're ahead." Gibbs laughs.

"You'll be losing." She answers, batting her eyelashes at him.

"How if it's something sexual I win either way." Gibbs mischievously answers.

"Who says that my end will be something sexual?"

"Come on when isn't a bet involving us not sexual."

"Mine isn't and you will be paying up big time once we get to Martha's Vineyard."

"What is it?" Gibbs shrugs.

"You'll see when we get there." She purrs.

Half an hour later, Gibbs and Jenny make their way over to Funtown Pier; Gibbs walks over to a ticket booth and purchases a book of tickets. "Ferris Wheel, Carousel, Log Flume, Rollercoaster, and any other ride that I can think of that might make us sick." Gibbs chuckles.

After waiting in line for ten minutes at the Ferris Wheel, Gibbs and Jenny are seated securely in their seats; Jenny looks over at the view of the Atlantic Ocean. "Beautiful view!" She softly answers.

"The view in Rosario is better."

"I know!" Jenny smiles and snuggles up to her husband's chest.

The ride slowly makes its way up to the top. Gibbs noting that they're about a hundred feet up in the air. "Now this is a view." Gibbs smiles.

Jenny glances around and takes in her surroundings. "The ocean, the boardwalk below, and we can see out into the parking lot and beyond."

"Perfect moment!" Gibbs smiles.

"For what?" Jenny innocently answers.

"Perfect moment in saying I love you to the woman I love." Gibbs affectionately answers. He pulls Jenny's face up and passionately kisses her on the mouth.

Forty minutes later, Jenny is annoyed with Gibbs' constant teasing. "I told you I wouldn't be puking my guts up." Gibbs laughs…."You will be paying off big time once we get back on board the boat."

"Keep in mind Jethro, we still have another bet."

"Right miniature golf." Gibbs answers and possessively takes a hold of Jenny's right hand.

"You may kick my ass in actual golf, but when it comes to miniature golf I will be four strokes behind you."

"We'll see!" Gibbs growls and starts to walk the length of the boardwalk.

"But first thing first, I need to head in the ladies room first."

While Jenny is in the bathroom, Gibbs spots a Funnel Cake stand. "You will be paying off big time tonight." He smirks, suddenly getting an idea.

Two minutes later, Jenny walks out of ladies room and finds her husband sitting on a bench eating a vanilla and chocolate swirled soft ice scream cone. "Where are you putting it all?" Jenny laughs and approaches him.

Gibbs pulls Jenny on top of his lap. "You're going to split this with me."

"I want the chocolate side."

"Deal!" Gibbs smiles.

Jenny licks the chocolate side of the cone; Gibbs times his lick on his side of the cone, so that their tongues meet at the same time. "Get a room!" Several teenagers holler at them.

Gibbs and Jenny bursts out laughing. "For a minute I thought Abby was around." Jenny giggles.

Wacky Golf

2145 Hours

A top of the midway at Casino Pier, Gibbs and Jenny are playing their final hole of the miniature golf. "Your three strokes ahead of me Leroy." Jenny taunts him.

"It's not four!" Gibbs barks.

"You still haven't putted yet."

"I'm concentrating." Gibbs grumbles and is all set to make his putt, when Jenny adjusts her Cami top to reveal enough cleavage, distracted, Gibbs hits the golf ball off of the roof and down on the boardwalk below. "That's cheating!" Gibbs snarls.

"You lost anyway, who cares." Jenny sweetly answers.

"I hate losing."

"So I've noticed." Jenny laughs and leans over and makes her shot, a successful hole in one. "Don't mess with the master." Jenny smirks.

"That's it Mrs. Gibbs, gloat, but keep in mind soon as we step foot on board my boat, that top of yours will be over your head."

After playing miniature golf, Gibbs and Jenny make their way over to Lucky Leo's, where they play skeeball, video poker machines, and try their luck on the slot machines. "Jethro we can't possibly take our prizes back with us, remember we rode on a motorcycle."

"I know, and I've been staking out our winnings on a needy family and I already spotted one."

"Who?" Jenny curiously asks.

"Single mom over there with her three kids." Gibbs answers and nods towards the direction of a mom sitting beside her mentally challenged son at the other end of the slot machines.

"Where is her two other kids?" Jenny curiously asks.

"Her son is playing miniature golf, her daughter came with a tag along friend for the day, apparently she takes her kids to Island State Park for the day, you get charged by the car load and some ways it's cheaper that way, there's bathing facilities, parking on site, and you can eat a picnic lunch on the beach."

"And the money she would save for the bathhouse and for the meters along the boardwalk, she used for an outing with her kids for the night, good thinking."

"There are some nearby homeowners that charge five bucks for the day to park in their yards."

"Beats running back to the meter every two hours." Jenny answers.

Fifteen minutes later, the mom with her son, daughter and tag along best friend are standing in line to cash in their prize tickets and coins. Gibbs approaches the mother and hands her the three large cups filled with coins and tickets. "We don't have any children." Gibbs smiles.

The mother stands stunned choking up with emotion. "I don't know what to say, I scrape by raising my kids, Vicki's parents never take her anywhere."

"There's nothing to say-"

"Carol!" She interrupts Jenny.

"Carol, just the expression on your face and the children's faces is the perfect gift for me and my husband." Jenny smiles.

"Who may I ask who you are?"

"Jenny and Jethro!" Jenny answers with a smile on her face and walks away with Gibbs following her from behind. Before Gibbs and Jenny walk out of the arcade they turn and smile at the mom one last time. "That felt good."

"Because it was the right thing to do." Gibbs smiles and escorts Jenny out on the boardwalk. "There's a football toss, and I'm taking that gift home with me." Gibbs smiles.

"A Nerf football." Jenny laughs.

"A gift for DiNozzo." Gibbs laughs.

At the football toss game, Gibbs successfully throws the football inside of the tire three times in a row. Knowing that Tony is a Giants fan by heart, Gibbs points to a Giants Nerf football. "Something to throw at McGee." Jenny giggles.

"For all you know it might be tossed David's way." Gibbs smirks.

"Where to now?" Jenny curiously asks.

"The boat and you're paying up." Gibbs growls.

"I'd be paying up, whether you won or lost the bed." Jenny sighs.

Twenty minutes later Gibbs and Jenny stumble on board 'The Shepard', Gibbs pulls Jenny's Cami top over her head. "You're in a hurry." Jenny hisses in between kisses.

"I'll have you naked before we enter the galley."

They practically fall down the stairs as Gibbs hungrily kisses Jenny on the mouth, as they make their way over towards the galley, Gibbs has worked off Jenny's remaining clothes and throws her on top of the table. "I've been wanting to do this to you for three weeks." He mischievously smiles and pulls his t-shirt over his head.

"To have sex with me on top of the galley table."

Gibbs pulls out a zip-lock bag containing powdered sugar in it from his thigh pocket from his khaki cargo shorts. "No this?"

"What in the hell is that?"

Gibbs opens the bag. "Powdered sugar that I bought from the Funnel Cake stand." Gibbs grins and dumps the contents of the powdered sugar on to Jenny's breasts and belly.

"Jethro!" Jenny protests.

Gibbs slowly licks the powdered sugar from Jenny's breasts, savoring them with his mouth and tongue, Jenny moans out with pleasure at the feel of his tongue flickering over her nipples over and over again. With the sugar licked off of her chest, Gibbs slowly descends down to her stomach. "Damn this is hotter than I imagined." He inwardly smirks.

Jenny clutches on to the back of his hair as he descends lower and lower with his mouth. "Oh god!" She cries out. Just as she thinks that he's going in between her legs he slowly works his way back up to her chest. "Bastard!" She inwardly hisses.

Gibbs captures Jenny's mouth in a hot passionate kiss, Jenny groans out at the taste of the sugar inside of his mouth, with Jenny distracted with his kiss; Gibbs works the rest of his clothes off and enters her in a deep driving thrust. "Hotter!" He inwardly says to himself, slipping deeper inside of her.

Jenny breaks away from his kiss, screaming out as he aggressively thrusts against her; she presses her heels up against the back of his shoulder blades. "Jethro!" She moans out, matching and meeting his aggressive strokes.

"Being four strokes ahead of you ain't too bad." He laughs.

"Shut up and make love to me, you son of a bitch." She screams out.

For ten aggressive minutes Gibbs has his way with Jenny's body on top of the table. Jenny's screams of pleasure are music to his ears. At the height of his passion, he makes eye contact with Jenny. "This was worth the wait." He cries out, climaxing inside of her in a fiery release. His body shudders in completion.

"It better have been, I'm sweaty and sticky and in need of a shower, while we're in there you better keep your hands to yourself."

Gibbs collapsing on top of Jenny's chest. "Hadn't crossed my mind." He mumbles in exhaustion.

After getting a shower, the couple fall asleep in bed, Gibbs with his face pressed up against Jenny's lower back in contentment, Jenny with her face pressed up against her pillow, exhausted from their recent activities out in the galley. Day one of their honeymoon was an unexpected night of fun and romance for the couple.

**A/N As a childhood summer haunt and many of the places that Jenny and Jethro had went to are places that I had went with my mom, and two brothers at Seaside Heights, NJ. The shore community will get rebuilt after the wrath of Super Storm Sandy, but I will never be the same. Another note, Mark had filmed one of his 80's movies, 'Stealing Home' at the Governor's Summer Home at Island State Park, with Jodie Foster, it is to date his favorite movie of his career, I was surprised to read that in one of his interviews a few years ago.**


	26. Best Of Both Worlds

New York City, New York

Times Square

1230 Hours

After spending most of the morning shopping with Gibbs in tow. "This better be our final store." Gibbs snarls at his wife.

"It is!" Jenny playfully teases him just as they approach the entrance to the Toys R Us, store. "Didn't you want to buy Amira a stuffed animal for her bed?"

"Yeah a big one?"

"Then I've brought you to the right place." Jenny smiles and walks inside of the store with Gibbs following her from behind.

Gibbs' jaw drops at the sight of the large Ferris Wheel in the front of the store. "Wholly sh-"

Jenny covers Gibbs' mouth up with her hand, when she notices several nuns standing by. "Jethro!"

Gibbs noting that the nuns are glaring at him for using inappropriate language in a children's toy store. "I feel like I'm at Sunday school all over again." Gibbs groans.

"Nuns!" Jenny giggles.

"No my strict sixty-five year old Sunday school teacher, Mrs. Kramer." Gibbs grumbles…"I still get flashbacks in my head, whenever Josh and I would play practical jokes during her lessons."

"Still a little boy after all of these years." Jenny laughs.

Gibbs looks around the store. "Kelly would have wanted me to buy her the whole store." Gibbs says in awe.

"I did the same thing when my dad was stationed over in Belgium, we took a trip to Paris the first weekend my dad had off from S.H.A.P.E." "I was all set to go to boarding school in Switzerland, and my dad knew I wasn't happy about being away from him."

"So he bribed ya by taking you to the toy store."

"This was after my mother died." "I didn't want to leave my dad, he was all I had." Jenny frowns.

"So what did he buy you?"

"The most beautiful doll." Jenny answers…Then suddenly she remembers that the doll her father bought her was lost forever in the fire that was intentionally set by Gibbs and Mike at her former Georgetown home.

Gibbs taking in Jenny's facial expression. "The doll was lost in the fire wasn't it?"

"Yes!" Jenny swallows.

"I'm sorry!"

"Don't be, it's burned and long gone." Jenny chokes up with emotion.

"Not all of your memories of you dad should be bitter Jenny."

"Jethro the problem with my dad is what he put me through." "For thirteen years I thought that he was dead, and then I find out he's alive and he wants me live the same lie that he's living." "The three years in exile under his controlling thumb will forever be the memories of my father."

Gibbs rubs the back of Jenny's shoulders. "You're free of his control."

"Thanks to you." Jenny softly answers and turns and faces him.

"Because of you, you decided to take your life back."

"I took it back and got the best of both worlds." Jenny smiles.

"What's that?" Gibbs shrugs.

"You and my family back." Jenny answers and leans up and tenderly kisses him on the mouth.

Twenty minutes later, Gibbs and Jenny walk out of the store, Gibbs is carrying a huge lion in his arms. "Since Amira is into the 'Lion King' now." Gibbs smiles.

"I guess she'll call it Simba." Jenny smiles.

Gibbs spots a cab approaching the curb. "We better head back to the boat if we want to be in Martha's Vineyard by tomorrow afternoon."

"I'm looking forward to my end of the bet." Jenny seductively teases him and walks over towards the cab.

"Which you still haven't told me what it's about?" Gibbs growls and follows his wife.

The cabbie pops the trunk and gets out of the car, taking Jenny's bags from her. "Thank you!" She smiles and gets inside of the car.

Gibbs puts the stuffed lion inside of the trunk and gets inside of the car. "I really hate this." He whines.

"Patients my little boy." She purrs.

"You know full well I don't have any." Gibbs snarls.

"You had plenty of them last night out in the galley."

Before Gibbs can answer her, the cabbie gets back inside of the car. "Where to Mack?"

"North Cove Marina." Gibbs answers.

While Gibbs and Jenny are heading back to 'The Shepard' the team is back at NCIS Headquarters in Washington, gathering the last of their personal effects in the Squad Room. "I don't understand why we can't just relocate to another part of the building." Ziva mumbles in annoyance.

"This is just to piss us off." Tony groans.

"At least Abby doesn't have to pack up all of her stuff, their just putting in new windows and painting her lab." McGee sighs.

"At least we'll finally be in the 21st century." Tony grins in antiquation.

"With the exception of Gibbs." Ziva giggles…."He'll have his old desk, bookshelves, computer and plasma screen."

"He may have the same type of plasma screen, but his computer will be up to date like the rest of us." McGee corrects her.

"Gibbs hates living in the modern era." Tony laughs.

"He got off on the four of us suffering when we had that power outage a few years ago." McGee groans.

"Another twelve hours without power and Abby would need to be put away for caffeine withdrawal." Tony laughs.

Abby walks into the Squad Room overhearing Tony. "Not funny!" She protests.

"I thought it was." Tony smirks.

"At least I don't whine like a baby when I have to do paperwork like you and Timmy did."

"I kept getting paper cuts." McGee grimaces.

"Yes, we know you have sensitive cuticles." Ziva teases him.

"I need my fingers to type, what's wrong with a man getting a manicure." McGee snaps back.

"Gibbs uses his hands to build things and I don't see him getting manicures." Abby sweetly reminds McGee.

"He could use one, did you ever feel how rough Gibbs' hands are." McGee answers.

"Never will happen." Ziva smiles.

"And why's that?" McGee answers, narrowing his eyes over at Ziva.

"Because, he's a man's man, and women get off at a man having rough hands like that." Ziva drools.

"Do tell?" Tony grins.

"Why, your hands are just as soft as McGee's?" Ziva smirks.

"Not!" Tony protests.

"Too Tony, now get over it." Abby giggles.

"How did this begin from a pick on Abby, to pick on McGee, then on to me?" Tony groans.

"Because you walked into as usual." McGee laughs.

With that the entire team gets an incoming photo sent to them by Jenny. "I thought that Jenny was on her honeymoon." Tony asks and pushes the accept button on his phone.

Suddenly a photo of the Statue of Liberty appears on their phones at the same time. "She is, just sharing a beautiful moment that she wants to share with the rest of us." Ziva smiles.

"A stop over at the Big Apple, before heading over to Martha's Vineyard." Tony smiles.

"I bet Jenny went shopping." Ziva laughs.

"Gibbs must of went ape shit." Tony laughs…and then notices Ziva raising a curious eyebrow over at him. "Insane Ziva!" "I still can't get over after all of these years on how you can't understand how American's speak." Tony teases her.

"Keep in mind that American's speak differently in each region Tony."

"But you've been living here in DC for the past seven years David; you should be by now know how we speak."

"What ever?" Ziva sighs and stalks off towards the ladies room.

Tony sits behind his desk and puts his feet up. "And now we've went from, pick on Tony, to pick on Ziva, life is good." Tony grins and puts his hands behind his neck with a Cheshire smile on his face.

Later that night with 'The Shepard' anchored in the middle of the Block Island Sound in between Long Island and Block Island, Gibbs and Jenny are lying on deck, Jenny with her chin pressed up against her husband's chest staring deeply into the depths of his cobalt blue eyes. "I had fun in New York today." She says above a whisper.

"Yeah, shopping!" Gibbs snorts.

"I have to replace the clothes that I lost."

"What's wrong with going to Target?"

"Please Jethro!"

"But why a zillion stores instead of one."

"I believe it was five stores, not a zillion, as usual you over exaggerate." Jenny sighs in annoyance.

"I can't wait to check into our hotel suite tomorrow afternoon." Gibbs grins.

"We're not staying in bed our entire time in Martha's Vineyard."

"Spoiling my fun." Gibbs laughs.

"Call having me naked twenty-four hours a day fun."

Gibbs ventures his hands under the back of Jenny's Cami top. "My rough calloused hands rubbing your neck, back, and shoulders, you need a complete rub down."

"You did that a few weeks ago in Baltimore."

"I didn't have the right rubbing oil with me and I didn't get you to fall asleep." "Remember the first time I rubbed your neck and shoulders during that stake out in Leesburg."

"Jethro!" Jenny scoffs at the memory of the feel of his rough hands on her neck and shoulders for the first time.

"First time a man's man gave you a proper neck massage."

"How the hell would you know that?"

"How many guys have you dated that have hands like me?" Gibbs smirks…When Jenny doesn't answer him. "I noticed you didn't argue the point with me."

"It's not worth arguing about."

Gibbs pulls Jenny's Cami top over her head, his hands move over to the front of her chest. "I remember your reaction last September when I felt you up in bed after our first kiss."

"I wanted you so bad that night." Jenny trembles at the memory.

"And my only outlet was to take care of business by getting a cold shower when I got home."

"Poor baby!" Jenny laughs.

"So are you going to be keeping me in suspense on what I have to pay up on from the bet that I lost last night?"

"Yep!"

Gibbs running his fingers on Jenny's harden peaks. "I'll keep this up all night long."

"Remember I cannot be broken Jethro."

"I got a can of peaches and Reddi Whip down in the galley." Gibbs smirks.

"Like the powdered sugar last night, peaches n cream is a one and done, come up with something else." She seductively says and gets up from the deck. "Want to take a dip."

"Moonlight dip!"

"Best time!" She smiles.

Five minutes later, Gibbs and Jenny are out in the ocean playfully skinny dipping, ending day two of their voyage to Martha's Vineyard.


	27. Capable Hands

Martha's Vineyard, Massachusetts

Edgartown Oceanside Resort

1600 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are at the front desk checking into their hotel. "I wonder if we'll get the view of the ocean." Gibbs whispers into Jenny's ear.

"We'll be getting more than that." Jenny answers.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Gibbs asks narrowing his eyes over at his wife.

"You'll see!"

"Danny will escort you to your cottage." Ted Lynch, the hotel Concierge smiles over at Gibbs and Jenny.

"Cottage?" Gibbs answers in confusion.

"You want me all to yourself." Jenny seductively purrs to her husband.

"Yeah!" Gibbs shrugs.

"You'll get me all to yourself and not keep our neighbors up all night long." She wickedly answers.

Danny stands with his jaw wide open. "Danny!" Lynch admonishes his porter.

Five minutes later, Danny in a golf cart drives Gibbs and Jenny over to their private ocean front cottage. Gibbs sits in stunned silence taking in the view of the ocean. "I take it Mr. Gibbs wasn't expecting to be staying at one of our cottages." Danny curiously asks.

"No, I did the honeymoon plans." Jenny smiles.

Danny pulls up in front of the cottage and gets out of the golf cart. "Do you want me to go over what your private cottage has to offer you?"

"I already know, but fill in Mr. Gibbs." Jenny laughs.

"You have your own private golf cart to drive around the resort, golf course, tennis court, swimming pool, with a bar, not to mention you also have private access to the beach as well."

"How are we going to manage to take all of that in a week?" Gibbs asks.

Danny takes one of the suitcases and walks over to the front door, using the card key, he opens the door. "Don't worry I'm sure you'll make the time."

"Really sucking up for a big tip." Gibbs laughs and gets out of the cart. "How long did it take you to plot this out?" Gibbs asks and pulls Jenny out of the cart.

"While I was away in Panama City."

Gibbs picks Jenny up in his arms and carries her inside of the cottage. "You have your own kitchen, living room, master bedroom and bathroom suite, laundry room, deck with a hot tub located conveniently outside of your bedroom, rooftop deck overlooking the ocean, and if you want to go down to the beach, you have your own private beach chairs." Danny informs them and leads Gibbs and Jenny over to the bedroom.

Gibbs stands and takes in the sight of California King Size bed. "Anything else Danny?"

"Housekeeping will come once a day, usually after eleven in the morning." "Unless you call in advanced if you don't want to be disturbed."

"Don't worry Danny; we won't be staying inside all the time." Jenny giggles.

Danny puts the suitcase on top of the bed. "If you need anything just call the front desk."

Gibbs puts Jenny on to her feet. "Trust me; we won't need anything else for the day."

"Mrs. Gibbs there's a bottle of champagne per your instructions out on the deck next to the hot tub."

Gibbs takes out his wallet from his jeans and hands Danny a tip. "Anything else that we should know about?"

"No sir!"

"Then make yourself scarce."

With that Danny walks out of the room. "Jethro that was rude." Jenny sighs in annoyance.

Gibbs waiting for the front door to close. "He's sucking up for another tip Jen." Gibbs growls.

"And they rely on their tips for money." "You of all people should know that."

"Did you smell the fancy cologne he was wearing?"

"You call British Sterling fancy." Jenny asks in disbelief. "You don't know squat about fragrances for men."

"If it ain't Old Spice it's not for me."

"Along with bourbon and saw dust." Jenny seductively answers and leans up and passionately kisses him on the mouth.

"Want to try out the hot tub?" Gibbs asks in between kisses.

"You've read my mind." Jenny purrs and leads her husband out on to the back deck.

Gibbs stands and stares out into the ocean. "As much as I'm enjoying this view, I still prefer what we have down in Rosarito."

Jenny dropping her sundress down to the ground. "How about this view?" She sensuously asks.

Gibbs turns and finds Jenny standing in front of him topless. "Lose the flip flops and panties and I'll give you an answer." He smirks.

"You need to lose some clothes as well."

"I just thought of something, shouldn't Danny be bringing in the rest of our luggage?"

"He'll more than likely drop them off in the living room." "I'm sure he's experienced with impatient newlyweds."

"I hate to tell him we've been married for two months."

"You're still an impatient groom."

"Try impatient, horny groom."

After getting undressed, Gibbs pops the bottle of champagne and pours him and Jenny each a glass of champagne. "This still won't top our wedding night." He smiles and hands Jenny her glass.

"No strawberries and cream to ravish each other's bodies with." Jenny giggles.

Gibbs holds his glass up. "To our future together."

"Of everlasting happiness." She smiles and taps her glass against her husband's glass.

At the same time the couple consumes the contents of their glasses. They toss their glasses over their shoulders. Gibbs getting an idea begins to shake up the champagne bottle. "Don't have the strawberries and cream but we do have the champagne to re-act something from our wedding night." He mischievously grins and sprays Jenny's chest.

"Jethro!" Jenny hisses.

Gibbs throws Jenny down on top of the table and begins to master her chest with his mouth and tongue. "Not wasting a two hundred bottle of champagne."

Jenny grabs on to the back of his head. "Didn't I go through this the other night?" She moans out with pleasure.

"Remember you selected the cottage so that I can have you all to myself, so shut up and let me have my way with your chest."

Jenny lies motionlessly on top of the table and lets her husband have his way with her body. "At some point I'm going to have my way with you whether you like it or not." Jenny mentally notes.

After licking the champagne off of Jenny's chest, Gibbs carries her over to the hot tub. "This maybe a nightly ritual once we get back home."

"Right, our new bathroom is being installed as we speak."

Gibbs jumps inside of the hot tub. "And definitely when we move to Mexico full time." Gibbs smirks and pulls Jenny against him.

Jenny feeling his erection against her belly. "Somebody is anxious."

Gibbs slapping the air jets on. "You're lucky that I didn't screw you on top of the table."

"Call that romantic?"

"When it comes to sex with you, romance is not an option."

"Well you got about another nine minutes before hyperthermia sets in."

"You know damn well I can last longer than nine minutes."

Jenny digs her nails into the side of Gibbs' arms as he enters her. "I should have kept my mouth shut." She moans out and captures his mouth.

Aggressively they make love inside of the hot tub. Water splashes over the edge of the tub as their body's frantically move together. "Damn it!" Gibbs inwardly groans out at Jenny's sudden aggressiveness.

Jenny noting that Gibbs is caving in first runs her tongue along his lower lip. "Positano!" She seductively purrs. Gibbs lost at the feel of Jenny's tongue flickering inside of his mouth, climaxes inside of her in a fiery erotic release, his body convulse in a chain of spasms.

"What the hell did you do to me?" He pants and buries his face up against her shoulder.

"Proving a point." She whispers against his ear.

"What's that?"

"Men lack the exertion and stamina during sex." Jenny teases him.

"We'll see when we move this into the bedroom."

"You'll be asleep after this." She laughs and slaps off the air jet.

Ten minutes later, Gibbs is lying in bed, sleeping on his stomach. Jenny, steps into the bathroom and checks out the bathtub and shower. "Great a spa shower which Jethro will conveniently get even with me in there tomorrow morning." She grumbles.

That night in the hotel restaurant, Gibbs and Jenny are eating a lobster dinner. "I can't believe I passed out like that." Gibbs says with surprise, between bites of his lobster.

"The combination of the heat from the hot tub and the heat from our bodies." Jenny laughs.

"Sucks that you got a shower before me." Gibbs groans in frustration.

"There's always tomorrow morning."

"So what did you do while I was sleeping?" Gibbs shrugs.

"I took in the view from on top of our rooftop deck." "Since I own my apartment in Paris, maybe that's an idea once we retire."

"And you do own the top floor apartment."

"It's something to think about and who knows if it's allowed or not." Jenny answers and takes a sip from her glass French Chablis.

"So what is the plan for tomorrow?" Gibbs asks.

"Your end of the bet."

"What is it?"

"You'll see." Jenny smirks.

"I hate surprises."

"You'll be surprised alright." Jenny snickers.

Around midnight Gibbs wakes up alone in bed. "Jenny!" He calls out.

Out on the back deck, Jenny takes in the view of the ocean. "I could get use to this." She says into the night air.

Gibbs wearing his hotel robe walks and finds his wife lost in thought. "You ok?" He asks with concern and approaches Jenny from behind encircling his arms around her waist.

"I woke up five minutes ago, the sound of the ocean called out to me." She smiles.

"Reminded you of Mexico."

"Yes and what's waiting for us."

"You just give me the word and the team will go into DiNozzo's hands."

"Timing isn't right and DiNozzo wouldn't last seventy-two hours under Granger."

"That's if the Senate confirms him." Gibbs laughs.

"They only do that with the CIA and FBI Directors." Jenny laughs.

Gibbs leads Jenny over to a lounge chair; he sits back and pulls Jenny up against him. "You noticed how we weren't worried about what is going on back in Washington yet?"

"What's to worry about, the team is being run by a capable Senior Field Agent, and they are in capable hands with my Operations Manager over at Quantico." "Granger is in Johannesburg, South Africa, on an anti-terrorism conference and won't be interfering with my business; things will run smoothly in my absence."

"As it should." Gibbs smiles and kisses the back of Jenny's head.


	28. Well Hung

The next morning, Gibbs has his eyes blinded by a blind fold. "Ok where are we going?" He asks as Jenny leads him over towards the golf cart.

"You'll see!"

"I hope it's something I won't regret."

"Trust me you won't regret it." "And you'll be feeling a whole lot better once it's over and done with."

"Sex on the beach." Gibbs smirks.

"Why is your brain always have to be thinking about sex when it comes to the two of us?" Jenny sighs and gets behind the wheel of the golf cart.

"It can't be helped."

"Well after the work out in the shower this morning, my body is on a sex free zone for about six hours."

"Doesn't say anything about mine." Gibbs grins.

"Well you'll have to do that on your own." Jenny teases him.

Ten minutes later they arrive at their destination, Jenny gets out of the golf cart. "We're here!"

"Can I take off my blind fold now?"

"Not until we get inside." Jenny answers and leads Gibbs inside of the building, where she encounters Pierre their valet. "You must be Pierre."

"You must be Mrs. Gibbs I presume." Pierre answers in a feminine tone of voice.

"Who's that?" Gibbs growls.

Jenny pulls Gibbs' blind fold from his face. "Pierre our valet for the day."

Gibbs eyes pop out, when he notices that Jenny has led them into a spa. "No fu-"

Jenny puts her hand over Gibbs' mouth. "A bet is a bet, and you lost, so pay up." She hisses.

"Sir you're not the only man who we service." Pierre informs him.

"I don't need any servicing." Gibbs snarls.

"Yes you do, your body is a mess." Jenny sighs.

"I'm not getting a manicure, pedicure, facial, or any of that body crap." Gibbs barks.

"You're getting all of the above and more." "I already told Pierre, just to work on your nails on your hands and that's it."

Pierre lifts up Gibbs' hands and feels the callouses on his palms, fingers, and thumbs. "We would need sandpaper to remove these callouses."

Gibbs is about to get into Pierre's face, when Jenny steps in between them. "That won't be necessary Pierre; I like my husband's hands to be rough."

"We'll start with the mud bath first, there's a private changing room for the two of you over there." Pierre points.

"Good you can change, while I head for the golf course." Gibbs laughs and is about to walk away when Jenny pulls him by the arm.

"You're not welching out on me." She seductively purrs and drags Gibbs off into the changing room.

"I better have TJ, do the massage." Pierre snickers.

Inside the changing room. "I can't believe you've dragged me into here against my will." Gibbs snaps.

Jenny pulls Gibbs t-shirt over his head. "Could be worse, I could have requested a body waxing." Jenny smirks…."But then, I like my men with hair on their chest, and down here as well." Jenny sensuously says and shoves her hands down inside of his waist.

When Jenny's hands come in contract with his lower anatomy, Gibbs flinches. "Now isn't the time to be touching me down there woman." He warns her.

"Why did you get a rise out of it?" She innocently answers.

Gibbs kicks off his sandals. "You're going to be paying for this tonight in bed."

"Please, I lose a bet and I pay up, which is you having me as your personal funnel cake." "But when you lose a bet and have to pay up, you whine like a baby and then your response back is yet again to pay me back in bed." "Can't you pay up a bet and not be a whiny crybaby like your pseudo son DiNozzo."

"This is beyond paying up." Gibbs growls.

"I know and I'll be loving every minute of it." Jenny sweetly says and bats her eyelashes at him.

Ten minutes later, with their heads wrapped in a towel wrap, Gibbs and Jenny are sitting next to one another in their private mud bath. "Told ya it wasn't so bad." Jenny teases him.

"Did I have to get this crap on my face?"

"It will make you feel better so quit whining." "There are therapeutic remedies for mud baths, Ziva and I use to get them all the time over in Israel back in the day in a real pool filled with mud." "Trust me your achy knees will be feeling better."

"Well the next time go to a spa with Ziva."

"Such a baby."

"You dragged me here so get used to hearing me whining."

"If he's whining about a mud bath, wait until he gets his massage and it won't be a gentle one." Jenny inwardly gloats.

After soaking in the mud for fifteen minutes, Gibbs and Jenny are taking separate showers. "So what's next?" Gibbs snarls from the direction of his shower.

"Manicure for the both of us, and then a pedicure which you should get."

"Well I don't want my hands buffed, just a trimming on my nails and cuticles and that's it."

"I already specified to Pierre what I want done with you." "I want my man's hands rough."

"And I want my lady's hands soft and could you make sure that they file your damn claws, you did a number on my back the other night."

"Well if you wouldn't have held back to make me insane, my nails wouldn't have been clawing into your back."

"Claw on to the side of the mattress." "Unlike the mattress, my back feels it."

"Your back will be feeling it soon." Jenny inwardly laughs.

After getting his manicure and pedicure, Gibbs impatiently sits in a chair watching Jenny get her nails painted. "How long will this take?"

"I don't know?" Jenny shrugs…."I'm also suppose to get a complete waxing after this."

"What am I suppose to do in the meantime?" Gibbs asks.

TJ, Gibbs masseuse walks into the room. "TJ will give you your massage." Pierre informs him.

"No freaking way a-" Before Gibbs can finish he turns and notices an extremely tall well-built woman smirking over at him. "TJ!" Gibbs gulps.

"TJ, don't be gentle with him." Jenny laughs.

"Gentle ain't my style Mrs. Gibbs." TJ grins.

"Jen!"

"Take it like a man Leroy." Jenny giggles.

TJ walks over to Gibbs and grabs him by the arm. "I should only need about forty minutes with your husband."

"Forty minutes!" Gibbs shouts.

"Twenty for each side." TJ laughs and drags Gibbs out of the room.

"You're enjoying this." Pierre chuckles.

"Immensely!" Jenny mischievously answers.

In the massage room, Gibbs is lying on his stomach with a towel covering his butt. "You're a fine looking specimen for an older white guy." TJ drools.

"I'm married!"

"So am I handsome." "But my eyes ain't broke, I still can look." TJ wickedly purrs and begins to massage Gibbs shoulders. "Honey you're a mess."

"I don't understand why you need to do this; my wife is perfectly capable of giving me a massage."

"But she doesn't have hands like mine sweetie." "Now lie down and be quiet, while Tonya Jane takes care of you."

Suddenly Gibbs' neck snaps. "Hey!" He growls and is about to get off of the table when TJ, shoves him on to his stomach.

"Don't move until I say so."

"I feel like I'm in first grade all over again." Gibbs mumbles to himself. TJ's hands glide lower down to his back, just before TJ's hands are about to venture under his towel. "Don't go there."

"I love the shy ones." TJ giggles and ignores Gibbs' protest. "Honey's I've seen it all, just think of me as your doctor."

"Jen, you are going to be paying for this." Gibbs inwardly curses his wife.

For twenty minutes TJ, roughly massages Gibbs' shoulders, neck, back, hips, buttocks, thighs, and calves. "You need to come back to me sweetie in six weeks."

"I don't think so TJ, I'm on my honeymoon with my wife."

"Newlyweds!" TJ, smiles.

"Yes, we got married two months ago and are finally going on our honeymoon."

"Well when I'm through with you, you'll be more flexible in bed for your wife." TJ seductively says to him. "Turn over!"

"What?" Gibbs growls.

"You heard me stud."

Gibbs holds on to the towel and rolls on to his back. "Keep your hands above the towel." Gibbs angrily warns her.

"Honey again I've seen it all."

"Well you're not seeing mine."

"The deer in the headlights expression is so sweet." TJ drools and begins to roughly massage Gibbs' ribcage.

"Ow!" Gibbs snarls.

TJ notices the scars on Gibbs' chest, shoulder, and some burns near his stomach. "Soldier!"

"Marine Gunnery Sergeant, I was wounded in Desert Storm." "Some of my other injuries are from my current job, I'm a NCIS Agent."

"Never heard of it." TJ shrugs and continues to roughly run her hands over Gibbs abdomen.

"We're the bottom of the totem pole of federal armed agencies, not surprised."

"So you chase terrorists?"

"Yes, but mainly we investigate crimes on the Navy and Marine Corps." "Naval Criminal Investigative Service."

"Have you ever met the President?" TJ curiously asks.

"Yes I have, the past three Presidents."

"So you've been an agent for a long time?"

"Twenty one years this month."

While TJ distracts Gibbs with asking questions about his job, her hands go lower and lower under the towel. "Move your knee up."

Gibbs' eyes widen when he feels TJ's hands rubbing his right thigh. "Ow I told you-"

"Honey you're in my domain, you follow my rules, and rule number one is lie down and shut up."

"Great you have rules like me." Gibbs grumbles.

"Ten of them, how many do you have?"

"Fifty that are important, and then I have add on's from there."

"Add on's!" TJ laughs.

"Trust me there needed."

Twenty-five minutes later, Gibbs emerges from the room glaring at Pierre. "Your wife should be out in another fifteen minutes. "She'll join you in the facial room."

"You got to be kidding me." Gibbs snaps.

"No sir, you're getting the complete works."

TJ walks out and slaps Gibbs in the butt. "Well hung for a guy your age." She winks and walks into the ladies room.

"And you let someone like that work here." Gibbs sighs in disbelief.

"Her husband is the manager and is good friends of the resort owner."

Facial Room

Jenny walks in and finds her husband with a hot towel on his face. "How was the massage?" She innocently asks and sits beside him.

"I'm going to be getting even with you." Gibbs warns her.

"You needed it."

"Needed to get sexually mauled by a six foot five she woman?" Gibbs snarls.

"She woman!" Jenny laughs.

"Not the first time somebody's called TJ a she woman." Becky giggles…"Mrs. Gibbs you want a cucumber mask?"

"Yes!"

"Afterwards your sauna should be ready."

Gibbs already is mentally getting ideas to get even with Jenny. "Is this an open sauna?" Gibbs curiously asks.

"No yours is a private one for you and your wife."

"Perfect!" Gibbs inwardly grins.

"Is there a reason you want to know this information Mr. Gibbs?" Jenny asks.

"No reason!" Gibbs lies.

After getting their facials, Gibbs and Jenny head over to the sauna. Soon as the door closes, Gibbs pulls Jenny up against him. "You're going to pay for this." He growls and hungrily kisses her on the mouth.

"Jethro!" Jenny protests between kisses.

"You got me into this, not another word from you."

Jenny finds herself being shoved on to the bench; Gibbs drops his towel to the floor. "It couldn't have been that bad."

"Do you know where that woman's hands were at?" Gibbs growls and pulls Jenny's towel from her body.

"Please, a true professionals hands are suppose to go into those places."

"If it's not my hands or yours, I don't want another woman touching my body."

Jenny touches his harden length. "Did she touch you here?"

"No but she saw enough of it." Gibbs grumbles.

"Cold mineral spring is after this and that is with multiple people so you better make this quick."

Gibbs goes on top of Jenny. "Not getting a massage?"

"I will be, when you get a shave and a haircut."

"I get a shave and a haircut?" Gibbs says with surprise.

"Yes, and Pierre will be giving me my massage?"

"And why is that?"

"Pierre is a lot rougher with his hands than TJ is from what I'm told."

"And I'll have to work the kinks out of you later on, great." Gibbs grumbles.

After working up a sweat in the sauna, Gibbs and Jenny head over to the mineral pool. "Do I have to be naked around strangers?" Gibbs whispers in Jenny's ear.

"Please, and do you think it might be remotely possible when you were streaking around the beach naked down in Mexico that somebody might have seen you." "I'm not that modest." Jenny laughs and drops her towel on to the ground.

Gibbs glances around and notices that the other couples are staring at him. "Well I am."

Jenny pulls Gibbs' towel away from his body. "Now is that so hard."

"Yeah!" Gibbs blushes from embarrassment and jumps into the mineral pool. "Damn it's cold." He growls.

"It's suppose to be cold." Jenny laughs slowly steps inside of the pool.

"You bitched me out about swimming in the ocean down in Mexico, because the water is cold, but you'll go into a cold mineral pool."

"The difference between the mineral pool and the ocean is that we won't be in the mineral pool for that long."

The couple sitting near Gibbs and Jenny get out of the water. "We came in here for peace and quiet." Raquel snottily says to her husband and storms out of the room.

Gibbs, noting that Raquel is a fake blonde. "Tell your wife if she doesn't want people to know that she's a fake blonde, not to parade herself naked in front of everybody." Gibbs laughs.

Bruce, Raquel's husband bursts out laughing along with the other couples that are soaking in the pool. "I'll store this information for the next fight we get into." Bruce chuckles and walks out of the room.

Jenny sinks down into the pool beside her husband. "That was worth pulling off your towel." Jenny giggles.

"No it wasn't, Fake Blondie got to see me naked." Gibbs scoffs.

After soaking in the mineral pool, Gibbs and Jenny go their separate ways, Gibbs gets a haircut and a shave, Jenny gets a massage and from there has her hair done and then meets up with Gibbs out in the infinity pool. "I see you went back to your 2005 hairstyle and dyed your hair salt and pepper again, the all gray hair was really getting on my nerves." Jenny teases him.

Gibbs pulls Jenny down on top of him. "Well I don't want that Strawberry Blonde color you had going after the Frog Op." "I hated it."

"It was for a change, and you were going out with the Colonel anyway." Jenny shrugs and cuddles up against his chest.

"I still hated it and you dyed it that color just to piss me off, just like cutting your hair."

"I thought you didn't notice my haircut." Jenny laughs.

"I blanked it out, that's how much I hated it."

"Ducky and McGee liked it."

"Who cares on what they think, it's what I think matters."

"It's what I think matters Leroy, my hair my body."

Gibbs pulls Jenny's face up. "Don't every cut your hair again please?"

"Didn't you go out with Ryan?"

"That was different?" Gibbs shrugs.

"How, she has short hair."

"Doc, and you are totally different women Jen, you're a bit more feminine than Samantha is."

"You know I resent that in some ways." Jenny snaps and pulls away from him.

Gibbs rubs his hands through Jenny's legs under the water. "Jenny body wise the two of you are built differently." "As strong as you appear to be on the outside, your body is built like a China doll."

"How many China dolls have a chest like mine?" Jenny giggles.

"That's the other edge you have over Sam." Gibbs smirks.

"Jethro!" Jenny sighs in exasperation.

Raquel emerges from the pool. "Do the two of you have to follow us everywhere we go?" She scoffs.

"Well at least you have a bathing suit on this time around; the whole world got to see that you were a fake blonde back at the mineral pool." Gibbs laughs.

"How dare you?" Raquel hisses and storms out of the pool.

Bruce grins over at Gibbs. "I'll be sleeping on the pull out tonight and it's all thanks to you." "You've made my vacation."

"Glad to have helped I know what it's like to be married to a wife from hell?" Gibbs chuckles.

Bruce narrows his eyes over at Jenny. "Not me, ex-wife number two." Jenny laughs.

"How many times have you been married?" Bruce curiously asks.

"Five!"

"I would have stopped after the third marriage." Bruce answers.

"So would I." Gibbs smiles, and pulls Jenny's face over. "Technically you're wife number four." He tenderly says and passionately kisses Jenny on the mouth.

"Bruce!" Rachel screeches from the direction of the changing room.

"Coming!" Bruce sighs and slowly walks away.

That night back at the cottage in bed Gibbs is wandering his hands all over Jenny's body. "Ready for the 4th of July festivities tomorrow night." Jenny softly asks.

"Yeah, on how much I can make you scream." Gibbs laughs.

"Get your mind out of the bedroom for once." Jenny mutters and sits up in bed. "Outside activities!"

"Oh that!" Gibbs shrugs.

"Yes that, we're not staying inside of this cottage twenty-four hours a day." "Tomorrow is the 4th of July we're going into town doing things together as a couple?" "From there, there's a tennis court, horseback riding, water skiing, we're going to be doing things together out of the cottage." "Since I'm not into golf and you are, maybe Friday morning you can go over to the golf course and see if one of the other husbands' want to play a round of golf with you."

"I haven't played golf in a few years."

"There you go." "I'm sure there are things that I can do by myself as well that you don't like to do."

"You've really thought out this honeymoon haven't ya?" Gibbs smiles.

"Yes I have, and it does not entail the two of us being in bed all day and all night." "We'll be doing things together as a married couple."

"Sort of reminds me of our Paris Op."

"Except for this time around, our marriage is for real." Jenny smiles and leans over and passionately kisses Gibbs on the mouth.


	29. Equal Playing Field

July 4th 2012

1100 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny wander around Edgartown taking in some of the stores. Gibbs spotting a barber on the corner. "Hey I could have gone there to get my hair cut."

"Yeah to get your Moe Howard hairstyle that I detest."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Gibbs growls.

"You made fun of my pixie cut that I wore for nearly two years, so I'm making fun of the hairstyle you had from time Leon took over as Director until the other day." "You looked like a smacked ass Jethro."

"That hurts!" Gibbs groans and makes a face.

"Well it hurt my feelings when I heard you making comments about my shorthair behind my back."

"It looked like shit Jen."

"I could say the same thing about your Moe Howard look." "Don't get the long hair on top and especially with your all silver to white hair."

"Well my girlfriends at the time didn't complain about it."

"I heard about M. Allison Hart." Jenny laughs.

"It was a young piece of ass that amused me for a month or so, she's about six months younger than DiNozzo."

"Tony must have loved that, you going out with a woman the same age as him." Jenny snickers.

"I didn't think he ever realized it." Gibbs laughs.

Jenny takes in the 4th of July banners and US flags that line up and down Main Street. "I was told that the parade starts at five."

"Barbecue starts at the church between four and eight."

"We'll take in about an hour or so of the parade and then head on over to the church." Jenny softly answers.

"While I was getting my haircut the other day, Maurice my hairstylist told me about a bar that the both of us should enjoy."

"What is it?" Jenny shrugs.

"Sharky's Cantina, home of Edgartown's famous margarita's and Mexican food."

"Friday night!"

"Sounds like a plan since I have a night of romance lined up for us back at the cottage on Saturday night."

"The view this morning out on the back deck this morning took my breath away." Jenny smiles.

"You took my breath away this morning in bed."

"Jethro!" Jenny laughs and shakes her head.

"Jenny I'm being serious for a change."

"Me sweaty on top of you was breath taking?"

"That and the sun mixing with your green eyes as you fell apart on top of me." Gibbs smiles.

"We both fell apart at the same time." Jenny softly reminds him and leans up and passionately kisses him on the mouth.

Main Street

1730 Hours

The annual Edgartown Independence Day Parade is slowly making its way down Main Street. Gibbs and Jenny stand alongside the curb waving an American flag. "I was in Paris this time last year." Jenny recalls.

"I was out on 'The Shepard' out in the harbor across from Nationals Park."

"Alone!"

"Vance gave some of the agents off for the day to give us a mental health break from the 'Port to Port, Serial Killer' investigation." "I kicked back later that night and watched the fireworks go off over at the Mall." "Little did I know in a few weeks I would be losing Mike forever?" Gibbs swallows.

"He went out as an agent Jethro, his way."

"I know, but it still hurts and I miss him."

"Other than the phone call when I told him about your condition in the hospital after the explosion and the time he paid a visit in the Squad Room to help out with the investigation you were working on." "I really didn't get to know Mike until-"

"Los Angeles!" Gibbs finishes.

"You had an old man and a woman who was battling the side effects of thallium poisoning, we were both equals." Jenny smiles.

"And the two of you got to know one another." Gibbs smiles.

"The teacher got to know his Probie's protégé."

"And the both of you taught each other a thing or two." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"Yes we did." Jenny laughs.

"In the end Mike did like you Jenny, didn't respect you as a Director, but loved working side by side with you as an agent." "He said to me you were one helluva an agent."

"He said that." Jenny says with surprise.

"Yes he did."

A bunch of children peddle past Gibbs and Jenny on antique peddle cars. "How cute?" Jenny says in awe.

"I got to get one for Amira."

"When we head to the church for the barbecue maybe somebody can tell us where to get one."

An hour and a half later, Gibbs and Jenny are sitting at a table eating barbecue chicken, corn on the cob, potato and macaroni salad. "I see you consumed your Deviled Eggs real fast." Jenny says in between bites of her barbecue chicken.

"I haven't had them since Shannon died." Gibbs smiles.

"What did you and your family do for the 4th of July?"

"We would go camping and find where the local fireworks were going to be at."

"If we were in DC, we would do all of the major attractions." Jenny smiles.

"I did that when I was back in Stillwater, local parade just like this every year and then over at the park, they would hold the fireworks." "The last parade I went to in Stillwater was 1976."

"Bicentennial." Jenny nods.

"Maybe next year if I'm not working maybe we should head up to Stillwater."

"Sounds like a plan, and maybe you can take me to Knoebels."

"Deal!" Gibbs smiles.

Edgartown Harbor

2100 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny have found a place along the harbor to take in the fireworks, on cue at nine o'clock the fireworks begin with American theme music playing along in unison with the fireworks. "I can't wait for the fireworks back at the cottage in another hour." Gibbs inwardly smirks.

Jenny snuggles closer against her husband. "This is the best fireworks display I've ever seen." She says above a whisper.

"This is the best, second best fireworks display was on Independence Day in Philadelphia, back in 2000."

"Ah you went home to meet the parents." Jenny sweetly answers.

"Whose parents?"

"Ex-wife number three." Jenny sighs.

"I was working on a case at the time and yes, Stephanie was at home visiting her sister and parents."

"Was she with you?"

"Yes, I managed to steal a few hours with her, before I headed back to DC." "Fireworks are held at the Art Museum every 4th of July."

"I know parade, concert, and then the fireworks, been there done that with an ex-boyfriend." Jenny answers.

"So we both took our ex's there." Gibbs laughs.

"Apparently so, but this was in 1990."

"1990 was my last 4th of July with Shannon and Kelly." Gibbs swallows.

"1993 was my last 4th of July with my Dad in DC, 1994 I was at the Hamptons with one of my college friends; she had a bachelorette party at her parents' house."

"Wonder if DiNozzo was at the Hamptons at the time?"

"Who knows Tony would have been out of college by then, not sure if he was with the Baltimore PD or not." Jenny shrugs.

"Not sure when he distanced himself from his father." Gibbs answers.

"Senior is sure a character." Jenny laughs.

"That's for sure, but he did get into Doc's bed in LA." Gibbs chuckles.

"He only slept with her because Sam was one of your ex-girlfriends."

"I know!" Gibbs mischievously answers.

A few feet away from them is Raquel the bitchy blonde from the hotel spa. "Can't I get away from you two?" She huffs and stalks down the pier.

Gibbs glances and looks for her husband Bruce. "Hum I guess Bruce left the fake blonde on her own at the fireworks."

"No, I'm just trying to get my hearing back in my right ear from her screaming." Bruce grimaces from behind Gibbs.

"How do you put up with that?" Gibbs asks.

"Easy, I don't want to pay the bitch alimony; she'll take me to the cleaners."

"I had to pay for two ex-wives until recently, now I'm down to one."

"And you remarried, better have a prenuptial agreement in."

"We don't need a prenuptial Bruce; there will not be a divorce between Jenny and me." "We'll be together until we're old and gray." Gibbs smiles.

"Bruce!" Raquel screeches.

"Coming!" Bruce grumbles and walks away.

"He doesn't want to pay the alimony my ass; he's married to a mommy figure." Jenny laughs.

"Yeah some men like being bossed around." Gibbs chuckles.

"At least we're married to one another in an equal playing field."

"Neither one of us is the boss." Gibbs smirks.

"Off the job at least." Jenny wickedly answers.

"You had to bring your alter ego in." Gibbs sighs and sucks in his teeth.

"She's part of the package deal."

Gibbs and Jenny stand in silence for the next hour watching the fireworks go over the harbor, around midnight they return to their cottage and create a little bit of fireworks of their on top of the rooftop deck.


	30. Spontaneous

Thursday, Gibbs and Jenny once again leave the confines of their resort and explore Edgartown, first on their agenda is to have lunch at one of the local restaurants. "Soon as we finish eating lunch, I'm heading for that antique toy store that was recommended to us yesterday at the barbecue." Gibbs says in between bites of his salad.

"You spoil Amira rotten Jethro." Jenny smiles.

"Mike wouldn't have it any other way." Gibbs smirks.

"She's going love Kelly's bedroom set."

"I'm going to start working on that once we get back from our honeymoon."

"You need any help with it?" Jenny curiously asks.

"No, it's something I want to do on my own."

"I understand, basement is your domain." Jenny softly answers. "You know this was a good idea coming here for our honeymoon, I'm glad you suggested it."

"I've always wanted to sail to Europe; I figure this would be a trial run to see how 'The Shepard' would handle a long trip, so far so good."

"Jethro we would need a month to sail to Europe."

"I was thinking when we moved to Paris we could sail to Europe."

"It definitely would have to be in late spring or summer when we sailed."

"Trust me I didn't want to freeze my ass off sailing to Europe during the winter time." Gibbs growls.

"I guess us being alone the past week has given you some ideas into our future."

"It's all I've been thinking about Jen." "I say the hell with your mission, put in your resignation and start our lives abroad together."

"It's a tempting offer Jethro, but my mind is set on my goal." "Payback!"

"Payback for what?" Gibbs shrugs.

"For stealing my life from me." "Every single one of those slimy drug and weapons dealers is going down." "Vance and Davenport thought they could silence me by killing off Jenny Shepard."

"Who thought of your CIA Code Name?"

"Kosmo did."

"I wonder if he knew down the road that eventually 'The Phoenix' would arise."

"Highly doubt it, all Kosmo thought about was getting more powerful and the money he was making, that's it."

Quantico, Virginia

Marine Base Quantico

NCIS Headquarters

Forensics Lab

While Team Gibbs is off on a case, Abby is having lunch with CIA Agent Darren Dong, who worked with Ray Cruz at CIA Headquarters. "Been awhile!" Abby smiles.

"Yeah, seems forever since our agencies have worked together." Dong nods.

"Actually the less NCIS works with the CIA, the happier Gibbs is." Abby giggles.

"You guys really had Ray guessing last year, always seemed one step ahead of him until the final week."

"When you have NCIS' finest working on Operation Save Mommy, what did you expect?" "McGee and I are the masters when it comes to hiding our tracks."

"So I noticed!" Dong smiles.

"So you're resigning from the CIA?" Abby says with surprise.

"Yeah, I got a better paying job working for a CEO out in Sacramento, and it's my hometown." "I've lived in West Virginia forever."

"I was out in LA back in April, during the Johnson Sniper Investigation."

"That dude had everybody on the edge." Wong grimaces.

"Tell me about it." Abby frowns at the memory of Jenny being on lock down twenty-four-seven at NCIS Headquarters. "Director Shepard the first few days had to live at NCIS Headquarters and wasn't allowed to leave the Navy Yard."

"Wasn't she at a conference out in LA?"

"Yes, the SecNav and Gibbs thought that she would be safer three thousand miles away, but the way Johnson's mindset was, the Director could have been a million miles away and she still wouldn't have been safe, he wanted her dead."

"So glad that Johnson was finally brought down."

"Trust me it was inevitable and the Silver Haired Fox took him out." Abby grins with pride.

Back in Edgartown an hour later, Gibbs and Jenny are walking inside of an antique toy story. "Wow talk about a blast from the past." Gibbs smiles and picks up a Rock-em Sock-em Robot toy. "This was a Christmas gift my parents gave me in 1967."

"Who did you play with?"

"LJ!" Gibbs affectionately answers.

"Your namesake!"

"Yeah!"

"So you dad wanted to name you after his best friend."

"No my mom did actually; the three of them were close in high school." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"I didn't know that." Jenny smiles.

"They were close until after my mom's death." "Then LJ left town in '75'." "I think something happened between him and my dad, but my dad won't say."

"When did LJ pass away?"

"A year after I had patched up my differences with my dad." "We went to his funeral together; dad seemed broken up that he never made up with LJ before he died." Gibbs frowns.

"We all have regrets." Jenny sadly answers. "Regrets on the choices we make." "When we go to Stillwater in November work on this with your dad."

"Jen!" Gibbs swallows.

"I don't want this eating up inside of your father."

"I know that's why I think he has LJ's daughter Louise working for him at the store."

"As a peace offering in LJ's memory." Jenny nods.

"If it makes dads conscious feel better."

"Still you should talk to him about it."

"I'll play it by ear on his mood."

Arthur the store owner walks out from the backroom. "I found one." He smiles and shows Gibbs the photo of a Pink Cadillac pedal car.

"I'll take it!" Gibbs smiles.

"It's three hundred dollars." Arthur informs him.

"It's for my goddaughter money is no object."

After purchasing Amira's pedal car, Gibbs and Jenny head over to the Edgartown Lighthouse and take a tour of the lighthouse. "I need to get a picture taken of this when we sail off to Nantucket on Sunday morning." Jenny says in awe.

"From what I've read on the history on this lighthouse it was about to be torn down." Gibbs smoothly says to the tour guide.

"Yes it was, but a lot of fund raising and hard work saved it." Charlie smiles.

"To think at one point this was a guide to safely navigate ships into the harbor." Jenny smiles.

Charlie leads Gibbs and Jenny, and several other tourists up to the top of lantern where they take in the view of the harbor. "Perfect!" Gibbs smiles and takes a photo of the harbor.

"Yes it is we don't have Raquel stalking us here." Jenny laughs.

"I would love to see her and Diane in a WWE match." Gibbs smirks.

"Diane would win and unfortunately I would be rooting for her." Jenny grumbles.

"So would I." Gibbs chuckles.

After touring the lighthouse Gibbs and Jenny decide to go back to their cottage, soon as they walk through the front door, Gibbs pulls Jenny up against him and begins to ravish her neck. "I thought we decided to head for the bar along the pool." Jenny quivers as his mouth travels up to her left ear.

"Hell with the pool." Gibbs growls in sexual frustration.

Jenny feeling Gibbs hands up under her skirt. "Damn what's gotten into you?" She moans out at the feel of his hands in between her legs.

"I'm being spontaneous on our honeymoon." He whispers against her ear.

"Spontaneous!" Jenny whispers.

"You know the spur of the moment love making sessions that we use to have over in Europe."

"In the alley, backseat of the car-"

"Up against the wall and on top of the kitchen counter in our apartment in Paris."

"The park bench in Hyde Park in the middle of the night." Jenny purrs and passionately Gibbs on the mouth.

Hungrily they kiss, stumbling on to the living room floor in front of the fireplace. "Take me!" Jenny wickedly says to him as they shed their clothes off.

"Be careful for what you wish for Mrs. Gibbs." Gibbs mischievously warns her and pins Jenny on to her back.

Jenny wraps her legs around his waist arching up to the tip of his harden length. "Making me wait isn't helping matters much Mr. Gibbs." Jenny impatiently hisses.

Gibbs begins to tease her centre with his fingers. "I'm just getting off that your wet and I haven't even entered you yet." Gibbs smirks.

Bucking up towards his probing fingers. "Jethro!" She begs out.

Satisfied with himself, Gibbs enters her in a deep thrust, the back of Jenny's heels press up against his shoulder blades as he sleeps deeper inside of him. Slowly he strokes against her, Jenny digs her nails into his back as Gibbs slowly and deliberately makes love to his wife. Jenny moans at his name over and over again. "That's what I want to hear out of you." He inwardly gloats.

"Don't stop!" She cries out, her hips move against him, urging Gibbs to increase the pace of his strokes.

Feeling the first wave of Jenny's orgasm, Gibbs thrusts harder and faster against her. "That's it fall apart." He whispers and captures her mouth in a hot passionate kiss.

"Yes, yes!" She screams out over and over again. Gibbs wanting to prolong their love making continues his dominancy over his wife. His hands go in between her legs drawing out her arousal. "That ain't helping you son of a bitch." She moans out.

"It's torturing the living hell out of you and you're enjoying every moment of your second orgasm." Gibbs snorts.

"It's beyond torture." She moans.

With Jenny's body in full orgasm, Gibbs rolls on to his back and brings Jenny on top of him in a sub missionary position. His hands go down to her waist, pulling Jenny down into him as he lifts her up from the floor. Jenny screams out his name in ecstasy. "Who's the boss?" He smirks up at her.

"Jethro!" "I'm-"

"Who's the boss Probie?" He laughs as Jenny is battle weary from his love making.

"You are you bastard." She cries out.

Gibbs smirks up at Jenny. "And don't you forget it."

"I swear-" Before Jenny can answer him, Gibbs' body begins to shudder underneath of him in a pulsating release. Jenny slumps down on top of his chest, panting from the exhaustion. "Sometimes I really hate you." She mumbles.

Gibbs running his fingers through Jenny's sweaty hair. "The things I make you say so that I'll achieve an orgasm." He smiles.

"And you're the only one who's gotten away with it."

Gibbs pulls Jenny's face up. "I know!" He answers with a cocky grin on his face. "The power I have over you."

"You can be a total pain in the-" Gibbs grabs Jenny's face and passionately kisses her on the mouth to shut her up.

"You were saying." Gibbs asks in between kisses.

"You're a pain in the ass." Jenny finishes and breaks away from his kiss.

"I get off on being a pain in the ass, and the more I'm a pain in the ass the more it drives you crazy and I loved pushing your buttons like I did in the bullpen back in the day." "The total look of exasperation on your face at times."

Jenny presses her chin up against his shoulder and stares into the depths of his blue eyes. "I could push your buttons also Leroy." She seductively reminds him.

"I know!" Gibbs affectionately answers.

After a late dinner Gibbs and Jenny head over to the bar where's its karaoke night. "I don't want to Jen." Gibbs protests.

"It will be fun, remember spontaneous."

"I like spontaneous when it comes to sex not for fun."

"We're doing it whether you like it or not." Jenny playfully admonishes him. "While I make the arrangements for us, order us a beer and some wings." Jenny instructs him and walks away.

Up on stage, Rachel and Bruce are screeching their way to 'Dancing in the Street'. Gibbs grimaces and walks over to the bar. "The best bourbon you have under the bar and two bottles of Bud."

"Rough day?" Bartender nods over at Gibbs.

"It was fine until I walked in here and heard Raquel and Bruce attempting to sing on stage." Gibbs growls.

"They've been in here every single night since they arrived here." "That woman never shuts up."

"Tell me about it, this is the fourth time I've encountered the fake blonde and her whipped husband." Gibbs grumbles.

Jenny returns and overhears her husband. "Bruce isn't the only man who's whipped." Jenny seductively reminds him.

"Very funny Mrs. Gibbs." Gibbs groans and sucks in his teeth.

"We'll be up on stage in about a half an hour."

"Do we really have to do this?" Gibbs whines.

"Yes, and the meantime let's find a table and order some wings."

"Can't believe this!" Gibbs sighs tosses some money on top of the bar.

A minute later at their table, Gibbs and Jenny are relieved that Rachel and Bruce's performance has ended along with the crowd of people in the bar. "See we weren't the only ones who didn't like their performance." Jenny laughs.

"It's going to take me two hours to get the use of my ears again."

"Ziva and I use to do karaoke over in Europe." Jenny smiles.

"Then wait until we go back home and go to the bar with Ziva and sing to your heart's content."

"We're singing so shut up about it."

Kim their waitress walks over to their table. "What can I get you?"

"Order of wings." Gibbs nods.

"Hot or volcano?"

"Volcano!"

"You'll need a pitcher of beer, their quite hot."

"I lived in Mexico for four months, nothings hotter than the food there." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"Try India Jethro." "Real Indian food is more Spicer than the stuff you order at the Indian take-out restaurants."

"I haven't had Indian food in a while."

"That's because it's either been Italian or Chinese food we've been living on the weekends."

"Next weekend I have off from work, we'll go to an Indian Restaurant."

"Now that's another spontaneous idea." Jenny purrs.

Half an hour later, with their wings eaten and half a pitcher of Bud consumed, Gibbs and Jenny sit and watch a man in his mid-twenties sing, 'I'm Too Sexy' up on the karaoke stage.

"At least he can sing." Gibbs laughs.

Kim their waitress returns and notices that half of the pitcher of beer has been drank. "I told you they were spicy."

"She drank half of it not me." Gibbs smirks.

Kim takes the wing basket from the table. "Can I get you two anything else?" She asks.

"Yeah, join my wife up on stage and sing with her."

"Jethro!" Jenny warns him.

"I can't work and play at the same time sir, maybe some other time." Kim giggles.

"Can we have a bowl of pretzels?" Jenny asks.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah another bourbon." Gibbs asks wanting to get buzzed as he possibly can before going on stage.

Kim nods over at Gibbs and walks off. "You are a whiney baby tonight." Jenny mutters in annoyance. "There are more things in life Jethro than hanging out down in your basement and having sex with me up in the bedroom."

"Not for me." Gibbs mischievously answers. "If I'm not working with my hands down in the basement or having you pinned somewhere with your legs wrapped around my waist, life is basically boring to me."

Raquel who was walking past Gibbs and Jenny's table stands with her hands on her hips. "You know your husband is a filthy pig." Raquel scolds Jenny.

"Maybe if you weren't such a prude and get a piece of ass from your husband or from a battery operated device of your choice, my husband's conversations with me would not be offending you." Jenny snaps back at her.

"How dare you?" Raquel scoffs.

"Truth hurts huh." Gibbs laughs.

"You have two options find your husband and get laid or I'm sure there's a shower nozzle in your shower back in your room that will also satisfy your needs." Jenny smirks.

"Disgusting!" Raquel says in disgust and storms away from their table.

Gibbs who has a view of Raquel's table bursts out laughing as he watches Raquel pull Bruce by the ear and drag him out of the bar. "I'm not that whipped."

"Train to Genoa!" Jenny sweetly reminds him.

"That was a cheap shot in the dark." Gibbs barks.

"And you enjoyed every glorious moment of it sweetheart so get over it." Jenny wickedly answers.

Up on the karaoke stage, Carmen the karaoke hostess, microphone in hand looks into the crowd. "Our next performers are newlyweds who have come to the resort for their honeymoon, please welcome on to the stage, Mr. & Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs." She calls out.

"Great!" Gibbs groans.

Jenny grabs Gibbs by the ear. "Come on, remember spontaneous." Jenny laughs and pulls Gibbs up from his chair.

"I'm not Bruce." Gibbs snarls.

"The window!" Jenny sensuously throws in his face and shoves her husband towards the direction of the stage. "I heard Tony's gossiping in the lounge and I felt you up against me." "Seems that the blonde wasn't performing in the bedroom."

Gibbs stalking off towards the direction of the stage with Jenny following him from behind. "We only slept together one time and the window was a few weeks after that."

"First time wasn't too good huh." Jenny snickers.

"I could say the same thing about Todd." Gibbs smirks, throwing her words back into her face.

"On top I had no problems satisfying myself."

Carmen raises a curious eyebrow at the couple overhearing them as they approach the stage. "Are you sure your honeymooners?" Carmen asks in confusion and hands Gibbs and Jenny their microphones.

"Just teasing each other on our failed partners from back in the day don't worry Carmen we're a happily married couple." Jenny smiles.

Carmen hands Gibbs a card to the song that Jenny picked out. "Ok Leroy this is the song your wife picked out."

"Jethro, I'm called by my middle name." Gibbs corrects her and then glances down at the card. 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart'. Gibbs says out loud.

"It's from the 70's I figure it's one of the five songs you must know." Jenny teases him.

"The lyrics will be posted onscreen off to the side." Carmen informs them and walks off the stage.

"You will be paying for this later on." Gibbs growls.

"I already did this afternoon, so shut up." Jenny hisses…. With that the music starts.

"Don't go breaking my heart." Gibbs sings.

"I couldn't if I tried" Jenny sings back.

"Honey if I get restless." Gibbs sings and winks at his wife.

"Baby you're not that kind." Jenny sings and winks back at him.

"Don't go breaking my heart." Gibbs sings.

"You take the weight off me." Jenny sings with a smile on her face.

"Honey when you knocked on my door." Gibbs sings with smirk on his face.

"I gave you my key." Jenny sings with a seductive expression on her face.

"Nobody knows it." They sing in unison.

"When I was down." Gibbs sings.

"I was your clown." Jenny sings back.

"Nobody knows it." They sing in unison.

"Right from the start." Gibbs sings with a smile on his face.

"I gave you my heart." Jenny sings.

"So don't go breaking my heart." Gibbs sings.

"I won't go breaking your heart." Jenny sings with emotion.

"Don't go breaking my heart." Gibbs sings.

"And nobody told us." They sing in unison.

"Cause nobody showed us." Gibbs sings….."And now it's up to us babe."

"I think we can make it." Jenny sings.

"So don't misunderstand me." Gibbs sings.

"You put the light in my life." Jenny smiles.

"You put the sparks to the flame." Gibbs sings with a mischievous grin on his face.

"I've got your heart in my sights." Jenny sings and the music fades in the background, Gibbs pulls Jenny's face up and passionately kisses her on the mouth. The crowd jumps on to their feet and wild applause at their performance.

Carmen steps on stage clapping. "Do you want an encore." She shouts into the crowd.

"Yes!" They shout back.

"Hell no!" Gibbs growls and walks off the stage.

Carmen glances over at Jenny. "I don't think he has another one in him Carmen." Jenny giggles and walks off stage. "Jethro!" She calls out to him.

"Right behind you." He whispers against the back of Jenny's right ear.

"I hate it when you do that." She sighs and turns and faces him, noting that Gibbs has had enough of the bar. "I take it you want to go back to our cottage."

"Oh yeah and you better be performing after this little stunt."

"Trust me I got the results I wanted from this." Jenny sensuously answers.

"And what was that?" Gibbs shrugs.

"To have fun." Jenny smiles.

"Let me see how much we owe for the wings and for our drinks." Gibbs nods and walks away.

Carmen walks over to Jenny. "It should be shipped to your house sometime next week."

"Thanks I know certain people who will get a kick out of this." Jenny laughs.

Midnight at the cottage, Gibbs and Jenny are having ice cream at the table. "This should refuel you for our next session." Gibbs smirks and takes a mouthful of his strawberry ice cream.

"Jethro do we-"

"Yes!" He interrupts her. "This is what married couples are suppose to do on their honeymoon."

"But we have sex all the time at home."

"There isn't enough sex in the time of day for the two of us." "Once our honeymoon is over, the only time we'll be able to consume ourselves with one another is at night time or on weekends and holidays."

"Consume ourselves." Jenny giggles and gets up from the table. "Now that's the first time I've heard of that." She laughs and picks up her bowl and walks it over to the sink.

"It's the truth; I would rather spend a lifetime inside of you." Gibbs smiles.

"Come on!" Jenny laughs and shakes her heard.

"What was your thought the first time I entered you?"

"Come on it's not like I was a virgin Jethro, I had my first sexual encounter when I was fourteen."

"It was your first time, it was the first time a guy had you completely undone and it took me less than two minutes before you were in full orgasm." Gibbs smirks…"You had sex, but hadn't made love yet, there's a difference." "I taught you to make love."

"Um I believe I taught you a thing or two Leroy, winters in Rio I learned some things from my lovers south of the equator." "And from some of my lovers over in Europe." "I was your first honey dust experience remember." She seductively purrs.

"Damn!" Gibbs groans at the memory of experiencing honey dust for the first time in Jenny's bedroom at her Georgetown townhouse.

"None of your sexual partners were as experienced as I am and that includes your first wife."

"That's the reason why I keep referring to you as my partner." Gibbs grins.

"So I've noticed it stuck forever." Jenny mutters.

Gibbs gets up from the table and approaches Jenny from behind. "You still didn't answer my question?"

Jenny feeling his hands opening up the sash to her robe. "What question?" She quivers as his thumbs circle her harden peaks.

"You're thought the first time I entered you." He whispers up against the back of Jenny's ear.

"About freaking time." Jenny teases him.

"Come on, be serious, it took me nearly a year to get those thighs around my waist."

"That I didn't care that it was wrong what we were about to do as you slipped further inside of me." "You took a part of me with you that night." She softly says and turns and faces him. "No man has had that much power over me before." Jenny answers with her voice choking up with emotion.

"And I knew it, your cries of relief as I completely filled you." "From that moment you were loved Jenny."

"You were loved also Jethro." Jenny smiles and leans up and kisses him on the mouth.

Gibbs in one fell swoop picks Jenny up in his arms. He carries her to the master bedroom where he gently puts Jenny down on the bed. "And I'm going to show you how much I love your right now."

Jenny pulls Gibbs down on the bed with her. "You've showed me enough times tonight." She tenderly says.

"There are never enough times that we can show one another that we love each other." He smiles and captures Jenny's mouth in a passionate kiss.


	31. Getting The Job Done

July 6th 2012

Marine Base Quantico

NCIS Headquarters

0730 Hours

Tony, Ziva, and McGee are sitting at their temporary desks, while the Squad Room gets a makeover at the Navy Yard. They are busy investigating the murder of Marine Gunner John Perry. "I'm not in the mood to fly down to North Carolina people." Tony grumbles at the slow pace of their investigation.

"Abby is trying to access Perry's password on his laptop." McGee answers sharply.

Operations Manager Margie McCoy walks over to Tony's desk. "Anything on the Perry investigation?" She impatiently asks Tony.

"None at this time ma'am." Tony answers.

"I don't like the sound of that Agent DiNozzo." McCoy chastises him.

"Of all the weeks for the new Operations Manager to take over." Tony inwardly grumbles.

"Ma'am Abby is currently trying to access Perry's laptop." McGee informs her.

"I just came from Ms. Sciuto's lab, I had to reprimand her for the loud music that she was playing, work is work, music should be played on her own time."

"Abby usually listens to music back at the Navy Yard; Director Shepard doesn't seem to mind." Tony nods.

"Well this is Quantico, Agent DiNozzo, my rules apply differently here." "I want a report on my desk no later than 1500 Hours." She angrily orders Tony and his team and stalks off towards her office.

"Wow!" Ziva answers at the demeanor of McCoy.

"And Gibbs referred to Jenny as the Ice Queen, this woman could freeze the Caribbean." Tony laughs.

Two hours later, Tony, Ziva, and McGee are in the forensics lab with Abby. "I cracked the code." Abby triumphantly says to her co-workers. "Seabass!"

"Why Seabass?" McGee curiously asks.

"Apparently it was the name of his childhood bloodhound." Abby smiles…"I saw the pictures of the dog on his laptop, put two and two together and Walla."

"Or the skinny tough guy in the movie 'Dumb and Dumber'." Tony grins.

"Always have to throw in a movie reference." Ziva sighs in annoyance.

"Hey it was a popular movie culture back in the mid-nineties Ziva." Tony protests.

"Ok back to the subject of Marine Gunner Perry's laptop, I found some information about weapons smuggling with an El Salvadorian Weapons Dealer by the name of Enrique Sanchez." Abby informs them and puts a photo of Sanchez up on the plasma screen.

McGee finds nearby computer and types in Sanchez' name. "Oh boy!" McGee answers when the results come in.

"What?" Tony shrugs and walks over to McGee, glancing over his shoulder. "It seems that Enrique Sanchez is on the Director's Arms Dealers list."

"Great just great!" Abby sighs.

"What?" Tony and McGee both ask at the same time.

"That means that the Jenny will have to end her honeymoon a week early with Gibbs and come home." Abby frowns.

"Why would they have to end their honeymoon a week early, we're perfectly capable of handling this while their away?" Tony reassures her.

"So where do we begin?" Ziva asks.

"First we head up to McCoy's office and tell her what we've just learned from Abby." Tony answers and makes a face.

"I can't stand that woman." Abby groans.

"What's worse McCoy or Granger?" Tony laughs.

"One's a suck up with Jarvis the other is a pill." McGee grumbles.

"How did Jenny forget that McCoy was taking over as Operations Manager here?" Ziva curiously asks.

"I believe her mind was sailing off to Martha's Vineyard." Tony grins.

"No, I believe that Jarvis pulled this stunt at the last minute." Ziva sighs.

"No I believe Granger pulled this stunt at the last minute, he wanted someone looking over our shoulders while Jenny was away."

"The other Operations Manager got sent to Naples." McGee smoothly says.

"I would choose Naples over Quantico any day of the week." Tony grins.

"Now Italy is an ideal choice to work at." Ziva smiles.

"You know I'm envious of you, Gibbs, and the Director, you've been to places that I've written about in my book." McGee says in awe.

"Not every place that I've been to is glamorous McGee, and certainly the Director has been to many locations that were not fit for human habitation." Ziva sadly answers.

"Like the places her dad sent her to." "We'll never know the hell that Jenny went through when she was under her father's thumb." Tony swallows.

"If the two of you had to do it all over again, knowing what you know now." "Would you have broken Vance and Davenport's direct order, not telling Gibbs that the Director was alive?" McGee asks.

"That's a hard one Probie." Tony sighs.

"I would have." "Gibbs and Jenny would have figured a way out of it, like they always do." Ziva defiantly answers.

"And if they couldn't." Tony nods.

"Tony they would have dropped off of the face of the earth and never have been seen or heard from again." "Jenny had the resources to go into hiding; I'm sure if it hadn't been for the evidence that Kort had on Gibbs connecting him to Pedro Hernandez's murder in Mexico." "Jenny would have got away from her father." Ziva comments and then notices that Abby is about to cry. "Abby!"

"You mean I would never see Gibbs again." Abby frowns.

"Unfortunately not, but then again, would you want Gibbs and Jenny to be in jail for the rest of their lives." Ziva asks.

"No!" Abby answers.

"Well what's done is done people and we have an investigation to work on." "Ziva, McGee with me."

"Do we have to go with you?" McGee grumbles.

"If I have to up into that woman's office so do you two." Tony smirks.

MTAC

Ten Minutes Later

Tony, Ziva, and McGee find McCoy overseeing an op. "Agent's DiNozzo, David, and McGee." McCoy addresses them.

"Ma'am Abby found evidence on Perry's laptop tying him to an El Salvadorian Arms Dealer, Enrique Sanchez." Tony informs her.

"Liza, call down to Forensics and ask, Miss Sciuto to send the information on Enrique Sanchez to MTAC."

"Yes ma'am!" Liza nods and picks up the phone.

"Ma'am Enrique Sanchez is on Director Shepard's top fifty priority list of drug and weapons dealers." Tony sharply says.

"I don't know anything about a top fifty priority list."

"These drug and weapons dealers were on the take with former SecNav Davenport and Director Vance." "She wants to bring them in." Tony informs her.

"Great wasting our government's time and money on a vendetta." McCoy snaps…."I do not hold any love or respect for our current Director, she worked under me over in Cairo, and I'm surprised Agent David hasn't mentioned that already."

Tony looks over at the direction of his partner. "No she never mentioned that little detail." Tony icily answers.

"There were more qualified people with years of experience that were more deserving of serving as Director of NCIS, but the woman back stabbed and kissed her ass all the way up to the top to get the job." "I have zero respect for her."

"We'll ma'am a Marine Gunner was killed by an arms dealer, whether Enrique Sanchez is on the Director's list or not, we still have to go after him." "Where's your professionalism?" Tony angrily snaps at her for her lack of respect for Jenny.

"Professionalism!" McCoy laughs…."I've heard all about the antics of the Major Case Response Team from Assistant Director Granger Agent DiNozzo." "That is the cat calling the kettle black."

"Well Assistant Director Granger had two kidnapping victims get killed under his watch as Acting Director of NCIS, while Director Shepard was away on a conference." "Prioritized cases are suppose to go to the Major Case Response Team and he had a team that usually handles burglaries assigned to the case and they botched it up big team." "So do not question my team's professionalism." "When it comes to the job we get the job done." Tony vents.

With that Sanchez' face appears on one of the smaller screens. "Looks like a sleazebag." McCoy says in disgust. "Where is his location at this time?"

"Not sure ma'am but Abby is reviewing Perry's cellphone call logs at this time and we'll get back to you on it."

"I want you back in here by 1300 Hours." McCoy admonishes him.

"Yes ma'am!" Tony sighs and sucks in his teeth.

Outside of MTAC, Tony, Ziva, and McGee stand around. "Did you hear what she said about Jenny; obviously the woman has an agenda with her." Ziva angrily snaps.

"And it's the reason why Granger put her here, to cause trouble." Tony surmises.

"What should we do?" McGee shrugs.

"Go with the flow and bite our tongues." Tony grumbles.

"It's going to be hard when my instinct is to rip out her throat." Ziva hisses.

Tony shakes his head and begins to laugh. "I haven't heard you talk like that in years, been too much of the Israeli Barbie Doll lurking around the bullpen the past few years." Tony smirks.

"I am not a Barbie Doll." Ziva protests.

"Are too, look in the mirror Ziva, compared to how you dressed the first day I met you until now." Tony affectionately answers and walks off towards the elevator.

Ziva walks off for the ladies room, inside she stares into the mirror, no longer is her hair loose and hanging over her shoulders, the Henley shirts, cargo pants and jeans with boots are a part of her wardrobe. "Unfortunately that Ziva is long gone now Tony, I've been Americanized." Ziva smiles.

Down in the forensics lab, Tony, Abby, and McGee are reviewing Perry's cellphone call log. "Perry had several phone calls with Sanchez the day before Perry was murdered."

Tony quickly comes up with an idea. "McGee do you have a copy of the files that were on Jenny's CIA laptop?" Tony curiously asks.

"Yes, I have it stored on a flash drive hidden back at my apartment, why?" McGee shrugs.

"We might be able to find more information on Enrique Sanchez." Tony answers.

"What will you tell Sasquatch on how you found out the information on Sanchez?" Abby asks.

"Sasquatch!" Tony and McGee double over and burst out laughing.

Ziva walks in with a confused facial expression. "Ok what's so funny?"

"Abby came up with a new pet name for our temporary boss, Agent McCoy." Tony laughs.

"What is it?" Ziva snickers.

"Sasquatch, because she's 6'3", and has the Joan Cusack hairstyle from the movie 'Working Girl'." Abby giggles.

"Not to mention the heavy makeup." Tony grimaces.

"So back to my question." Abby asks.

"We'll head back to the Navy Yard; we don't have to report to McCoy until 1300 Hours." "Hopefully by then McGee will have something on Sanchez from the files he copied from Harriet Jones' laptop."

"So once again Harriet is of use?" Ziva nods.

"Her laptop is." "Harriet's alter ego is enjoying herself on her much needed honeymoon." Tony smiles.

Martha's Vineyard, Massachusetts

Edgartown Beach Resort

1230 Hours

Gibbs after spending most of the morning on the golf course returns to the cottage. "Wonder if Jen's still at the spa?" Gibbs shrugs.

Outside on a beach chair, Jenny wearing a teal colored bikini is sunning herself. "Paradise!" She smiles.

Gibbs after changing into his bathing suit joins his wife. "When did you get back?" Gibbs smoothly asks and takes a seat in a chair beside her.

"Half an hour ago, I'm not moving from this chair for the rest of the day." Jenny smiles.

"Remember we're going to Sharky's Cantina later on tonight." Gibbs reminds her.

"I didn't forget."

"Want to go for a swim?"

"Later on, for the moment I just want to lie around in the sun and do absolutely nothing."

"Just think in four to five years this maybe an everyday thing between us." Gibbs smiles and closes his eyes.

"And I'll be looking forward to spending my days with you doing absolutely nothing." Jenny smiles.

While Gibbs and Jenny are soaking up the sun, Tony, Ziva, Abby, and McGee are back at the Navy Yard down in the Evidence Room, reviewing the files from Harriet Jones' laptop. "There were e-mails going back and forth from Harriet Jones and Enrique Sanchez." McGee openly notes.

"Can you hack into Sanchez' IP account number?" Tony asks.

"Doing that as we speak."

"While Timmy is doing that, I managed to do a GPS trace on Sanchez' cellphone, he's currently in Tijuana, Mexico." Abby informs them.

"While, the two of you are working on this I'm going to call Hetty Lange out in Los Angeles." Tony says and takes his cellphone from his pocket.

"Why involve Hetty in on this?" Ziva curiously asks.

"Because I don't trust the Sasquatch with the information on Jenny's past, only our team, the CIA, FBI, and Jarvis are privy to this information."

"But you trust Hetty with this?" McGee nods.

"McGee, Jenny would trust Hetty with her life, they go way back when Jenny worked out of Hetty's office in London." Ziva softly says.

"Besides we'll need at least two teams to bring this dude in." Tony laughs and walks over to lock up. "I hope Hetty will help us with this." Tony openly says.

Los Angeles, California

NCIS Office of Special Projects

Hetty Lange's Office

0940 Hours PST

"You know this could both get us fired." Hetty mutters and rubs her temple.

"McCoy is not read into Operation Lodestone." Tony sharply says.

"Neither am I, Mr. DiNozzo." Hetty sighs.

"But I trust you with it and so would the Director, it seems that Margie McCoy has a major axe to grind with the Director."

"I know all about it." "Margie was irritated to know end that Jenny leaped frogged to the top as quickly as she did." "If anything Margie felt that she should have been nominated as Director of NCIS after Tom Morrow stepped down."

"So that means you'll help us out?" Tony grins.

"Yes it does, have McGee send a copy of the specifics of your current investigation." "We'll discuss the details of Operation Lodestone at OSP Headquarters once you arrive."

"Hetty you're a life safer." Tony smiles.

"If it's a favor for our Director I'm all for it." "And if it's to stick it to Margie McCoy it will be double the pleasure." Hetty wickedly smirks.

While Tony is on the phone with Hetty, Ducky and Palmer walk out of the elevator. "Why didn't you tell us that you were hanging out down here?' Ducky admonishes them.

"We're having a secret meeting away from our acting boss." Abby sarcastically says.

"You don't like the Operations Manager that you're working for?" Palmer shrugs.

Tony over hearing them as he steps out of the back cage. "That's an over statement." Tony grumbles.

"The Director spoke highly of her."

"I know, but unknown to the Director the Operations Manager that we were suppose to work for, got mysteriously transferred to Naples by Assistant Director Granger and SecNav Jarvis." McGee snaps.

"Who are you working for?" Ducky curiously asks.

"Sasquatch!" Tony smirks…Ducky rolls his eyes at Tony. "Margie McCoy!"

"Oh brother!" Ducky sighs.

"You've heard of her?" Tony nods.

"Unfortunately yes, she had a crush on Jethro out in London and would not take no for an answer."

"That!" Abby grimaces and sticks her finger down her throat. "I would rather see Gibbs with Samantha Ryan over that."

"Keep in mind Margie once upon a time ago had her looks Abigail."

"So did Samantha Ryan." Abby giggles.

"And because Jethro ignored her advances, Margie took it out on Jenny."

"We'll hello Jenny has what the boss man wants." "Red hair, size-" Ziva interrupts Tony by stepping on his foot. "Ouch!"

Ducky's hand goes to the back of Tony's head. "And for good measure." Ducky admonishes him.

"Ow!" "Hey, since when do you Gibbs slap." Tony protests and rubs the back of his head.

"It's called defending my pseudo daughter's virtue."

"Ok, back to the reason why we're here." "Tony, Ziva, McGee, and myself are working on the murder of Marine Gunner John Perry." "On his laptop we found evidence that links him to an El Salvadorian Arms Dealer by the name of Enrique Sanchez." Abby informs Ducky and Palmer.

"I don't follow." Palmer answers in confusion.

"You usually don't." Tony laughs and continues on with Abby's summation. "Enrique Sanchez is on Director Shepard's fifty most wanted drug and arms dealers, and he was also tied to business dealings with Harriet Jones, who in turn worked for CIA Operative, Kosmo Galanos."

"Again Kosmo comes to the forefront." Ducky sighs.

"McCoy is not read into Operation Lodestone."

"So what are you going to do?" Ducky curiously asks.

"The only other person we could trust with this is Hetty Lange." "We asked for her help and she accepted." Tony smiles with relief.

"So when do we fly out to Los Angeles?" McGee asks.

"Soon as we head back to Quantico and tell the Sasquatch a little white lie." Tony grins.

After lunch the team returns to Quantico, only to find that McCoy has MTAC locked out. "Figures!" Tony grumbles.

"It only gives us more time to come up with a plausible story for her." Ziva answers and walks over to her desk.

"We got the hotel that Enrique Sanchez is staying at in Tijuana." McGee smoothly says.

"We'll need a diversion as to why we flew out to LA." Tony answers and looks over at Ziva and McGee.

"Only available flight out." McGee answers.

"Works for me." Tony grins.

"Face it Tony your excited to go out to Los Angeles again." Ziva laughs.

"Sun, fun, admit it we had fun on that op in San Diego with Gibbs." Tony smirks.

"Yes we all did but Gibbs paid the ultimate price when he got back to DC." "Mommy wasn't happy." Abby giggles.

"Cold shoulder!" Tony laughs…"I love it when they fight, it makes the work place more fun to work in."

"Remember we're on punishment for gossiping." Ziva reminds him.

"But I can mentally gossip in my head."

"Mentally gossip in my head." Ziva answers and bursts out laughing.

With that McCoy steps out of MTAC and glares over at Tony and his team. "Got any answers for me on the Perry investigation." McCoy angrily chastises them.

"Yes ma'am, we were about to brief you when we came back from lunch, but you had MTAC locked out."

"I was in a private briefing with the SecNav."

Tony, Ziva, McGee, walk over to McCoy. "We have information that Enrique Sanchez is staying at the Tijuana Golf Resort & Spa, in Tijuana, Mexico." Tony sharply says.

"I want the three of you on a flight to San Diego ASAP and drive over the border." McCoy orders them.

"Right away!" Tony answers, trying to keep his excitement level down.

"Soon as you arrive at the airport, let me know."

"I'll keep you in the loop." Tony grins.

"I'm sure you will, if you anything like your moron Team Leader." McCoy mutters and stalks off towards the direction of her office.

"McGee-"

"Abby is already on it." McGee interrupting Ton and gestures towards Abby who's sitting behind McGee's desk making their travel arrangements.

"Tell her to see the next available flight out to San Diego, check the cheap airlines."

"On it!" McGee nods and walks off towards the direction of his desk.

"Freedom from Sasquatch!" Tony smirks and pumps his fist into the air.

Martha's Vineyard, Massachusetts

Sharky's Cantina

2230 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are on their second pitcher of margaritas. "I'm going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow morning." Jenny slurs.

"I haven't gotten you drunk in months." Gibbs smirks.

"I needed this." Jenny smiles.

"We both needed it." "We're away from reality." Gibbs smiles.

"Reality away from our respective roles, we're Jenny and Jethro."

Los Angeles, California

NCIS Office of Special Projects

MTAC

2000 Hours PST

Tony, Ziva, McGee, along with Hetty and Callen's Team, Eric, and Nell, are gathered for a briefing on the murder of Marine Gunner John Perry. "First order of business Mr. DiNozzo is the matter of Operation Lodestone." Hetty says and stares up at Tony for some answers.

"McGee!"

McGee puts a flash drive into the computer. "Operation Lodestone was a classified CIA Operation involving procurement of weapons from arms and drug dealers, and then reselling them to the United States allies, most recently the Libyan Freedom fighters that were over throwing Muammar Gaddafi."

"And the reason why this operation was a secret?" Kensi curiously asks.

McGee puts up a photo of Kosmo Galanos. "This is Kosmo Galanos, a CIA Operative, by the code name Lucifer; he was the head of this operation until September of last year."

"Was?" Callen asks and narrows his eyes.

"He was taken out by his loyal assistant." Tony grins.

"Still what's the point?" Deeks answers in confusion.

"Once upon a time Kosmo Galanos was a respected United States Army Colonel." McGee answers and puts up a photo of Colonel Jasper Shepard up on the smaller screen. "He was in charge of the destruction of nuclear weapons with a Russian Colonel- General Dimitri Borov." "But instead, Galanos took a bribe from a French Arms Dealer René Benoit, who also worked for the CIA and went by the code name La Grenouille." "Galanos worked in the Pentagon working with the CIA, he was caught and was given two options, go to Leavenworth and be a disgrace to his family and peers, or play ball with the CIA."

"So he played ball with the CIA." Sam answers.

"The CIA made his death look like a suicide and staged the crime scene." "Colonel Jasper Shepard was now dead, and Kosmo Galanos was born."

"Did you say Shepard?" Callen asks noting the similarities with Jenny's last name.

"Yes, Colonel Shepard was Director Shepard's father." McGee nods.

"So Jenny suspected something wasn't right with what Army CID was telling her and became an NCIS Agent to look into her father's death." Callen openly surmises.

"She went after La Grenouille, and once she became Director."

"You mean once Gibbs went on siesta Probie." Tony corrects him.

"It's all she concentrated on non-stop." "She was fixated on him." McGee sharply says.

"Well you guys never knew what was going on and that includes Gibbs." "It's because of 'Goliath' Eli Lissack the Israeli Arms Dealer that the rest of you caught on." Tony scoffs.

"That and eventually Gibbs would have figured it out Tony, he was on to you and he knew Jenny was up to something." Ziva sighs.

"So what happened to this La Grenouille?" Hetty curiously asks.

"He went MIA, later on his body was found floating in the Baltimore Harbor." "After the FBI did an internal investigation into his death, it was determined that Trent Kort a CIA Agent had killed him." Tony informs her.

"I still don't follow this." Eric groans in exasperation.

"The FBI thought that the Director had killed La Grenouille, her Glock was missing from her home." "A similar weapon was used in La Grenouille's killing."

"But you said that Kort had killed him."

"He did, Kort was Froggy's second." "Froggy's boss wanted him dead." "He wanted out of the arms dealing business." "So Kort put a bullet in between his eyes for being disloyal." Tony says in an amusing tone of voice.

"Froggy!" Sam laughs.

"Gibbs called La Grenouille 'The Frog', it stuck." Tony grins.

"I still don't understand what Operation Lodestone has to do with the Perry Case or us for that matter." Hetty mutters in annoyance.

"Where do you think Director Shepard was the three years she was supposedly dead?" Tony directly asks.

"Witness Protection Program!" Deeks answers.

"No, the CIA along with SecNav Davenport and Assistant Director Vance had a secret business transaction that they wanted and in the way was Jenny and they had dirt on her for leverage." Tony snaps.

"Her gun showed up." Callen swallows.

"And Kort was going to take back that he killed La Grenouille." Kensi answers.

"And to also keep her in line there was some dirt on Gibbs' past that is not relevant to this case that Kort and her father had over her head." "Jenny did not want Gibbs going to prison." Ziva frowns.

"So Jenny went dead, some of it was real, she was wounded in a shoot-out in the Mojave Desert." "Vance did a CIA style of covering things up, Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Palmer and everybody else thought that Jenny was dead." "Me, Ducky, and Ziva were the only ones who knew that Jenny was alive from Gibbs team." "Jenny Shepard was dead, CIA Operative Harriet Jones, Code Name Phoenix was born." Tony says in disgust.

"So the Director worked for the CIA?" Kensi asks.

"Worked for daddy, whoring herself to every arms and drug dealer so that Kosmo could purchase weapons from them and then resell them to US Allies who would help them fight the war on terror." "Enrique Sanchez is one of the arms dealers that Harriet Jones bought weapons from." "He's also on Director Shepard's fifty most wanted arm and drug dealers, because he was on the take with Director Vance and SecNav Davenport." Tony sharply answers.

"This is classified, and the only people we could trust with this with the Director and Gibbs being away on their honeymoon are you guys." McGee smiles.

"Well you're in luck Mr. McGee, Assistant Director Granger is having knee surgery on Monday, and will be out for a few weeks so he won't be getting in our way." Hetty snickers.

"How do you put up with him?" Tony grumbles.

"Suck in our teeth." Sam sighs.

"How did the Director get back to the land of the living?" Nell sheepishly asks.

"It's in the file 'Arise of the Phoenix Nell." McGee smiles.

While the MCR Team and OSP go over Operation Lodestone and their current investigation, Gibbs and Jenny stumble into their cottage. "The room is spinning counter clock wise." Jenny moans.

"Mine is spinning the other way." Gibbs laughs and shoves Jenny towards the direction of their bedroom.

"I'm going straight to bed."

"That's if you don't hit the floor first." Gibbs chuckles and walks into the bathroom.

Jenny undresses herself and goes over to the bed and falls backwards. "Piece of cake." She slurs and closes her eyes.

Gibbs walks out naked and finds Jenny passed out on the bed. "The joys of dealing with her hangover tomorrow morning." Gibbs laughs and approaches the bed. "Mike would have been passed out halfway through the second pitcher." "You made it through the third." Gibbs smirks with pride and climbs into bed cuddling up with Jenny. "You better recover by tomorrow night I have major plans for us on our last night in Martha's Vineyard." He mumbles and closes his eyes.


	32. Making The Most Of It

Next morning Jenny awakens with a horrible hangover, trying to get up, she slumps back down on to the bed. "The question is should I take advantage of you." Gibbs taunts her from the other side of the bed.

"Fuck off!" Jenny hisses.

"Nice language!" Gibbs chuckles.

"It's appropriate for how I feel right now."

"I'll go make you a cup of Peppermint tea."

"Abby's hang over cure." Jenny groans and pulls the pillow over her head.

"Something like that." Gibbs smiles and slowly gets out of bed. "I'm slightly hung over, proves I can handle my alcohol better than you." Gibbs smirks.

"I never claimed I could out drink you." Jenny mumbles.

"I want you recovered by no later than noontime I have big plans for us today." Gibbs warns her and walks out of the bedroom.

"You're pushing it Leroy."

While Gibbs is tending to Jenny's hangover, Team Gibbs along with the OSP Team is crossing the border into Mexico in a blue Chevy Suburban. "Once we arrive at the hotel, Hetty wants you and Kensi poolside and looking as provocative as you possibly can." Tony smirks.

"Does he ever stop?" Kensi sighs in annoyance.

"No!" Ziva mutters.

"I wonder if Sanchez will take the bait." Deeks curiously asks.

"Trust me he'll take it." Ziva sensuously answers.

"So what colored bikini do you have?" Tony drools.

"Need to know Tony." Ziva winks.

"No fair!" Tony protests.

"I'm about to put a muzzle on the four of you if you don't shut up." Sam scoffs from behind the wheel.

"At least McGee is being quiet." Callen laughs.

"I can barely keep my eyes open to go along with the banter." McGee yawns.

"We'll be arriving at the hotel with in the next half an hour, check in time isn't until 4PM so for the time being Ziva and Kensi will be the only one's going into the hotel, we'll be sitting around monitoring them from inside the Suburban." Callen instructs them.

"And once we check in, Sam poses as Samuel Ortega, drug dealer from Guatemala." Tony nods.

"And Kensi and Ziva will be part of his entourage." McGee answers.

"Hey aren't you married?" Tony asks.

"Yes and I'm very much in love with my wife DiNozzo." Sam says with a smile on his face.

"You remind me of Gibbs just now." Tony affectionately answers.

"They looked so much in love when we saw the Director and Gibbs out in LA a few months ago." Kensi smiles.

"They were and just think, by the end of the week they tied the knot down in Mexico and became Mr. & Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Tony answers and flashes back to Gibbs and Jenny's beachside wedding ceremony.

Back in Edgartown, Gibbs has gotten Jenny to the kitchen table and is feeding her a light breakfast. "Jethro get this away from me." Jenny groans and is about to shove her plate of eggs and toast away from her.

Gibbs quickly shoves it back in front of her. "I want you functioning at seventy-five percent capacity by 1100 Hours." "I ordered a strawberry-banana smoothie, instead of coffee to get your electrolytes going."

"I really hate you." Jenny whines.

"It's our last day in Martha's Vineyard; you're not lying in bed with a hang over all day." "I have plans for the two of us."

"Maybe you should have thought about that last night when you got me drunk." Jenny mutters and takes a sip from her smoothie.

"I was hoping to get a piece of ass from you last night." Gibbs smirks.

"Yeah, I would have remembered nothing of you having your way with my body."

"I would have left evidence behind." Gibbs mischievously answers.

"You're a bastard."

"I know!" Gibbs laughs and gets up from the table. "I'm getting a shower and when I return, you better have eaten everything on your plate."

"Sound like my third nanny, Helena." Jenny mutters.

"Did her threats worked?"

"No, there was a stray cat that hung out by the kitchen door; Helena would usually leave me by myself out in the kitchen for fifteen minutes or so."

"Well there's no stray cat here and do not throw out your breakfast in the trash can." Gibbs growls and walks out of the kitchen.

Jenny dips her toast into her egg. "I hate him." She grimaces and gingerly takes her first bite of her breakfast.

An hour later, poolside Gibbs is applying sunscreen on the back of Jenny's shoulders. "I saw the bellhop's putting Bruce and Raquel's luggage into their cab today." Gibbs grins with relief.

"Oh well I was looking forward to one last dig on Raquel." "You got her pretty good the last time." Jenny laughs.

"She's reminds me of Diane, so Raquel is an easy target." Gibbs laughs.

"They both have acid tongues." Jenny snickers.

"After we take a dip in the pool we're heading to the tennis court."

"Jethro!" Jenny whines in protest.

"The pool will wake your ass up, we're going to have fun today, and that's my final word on the subject." Gibbs growls.

While Gibbs and Jenny are enjoying their final day in Martha's Vineyard, Tony and his team are in Tijuana, Mexico with the OSP Team investigating the murder of Marine Gunner John Perry. Tony, McGee, Callen, Sam, and Deeks are staked out in a parking lot monitoring Ziva and Kensi who are inside of Enrique Sanchez's hotel. "Talk to me Leilani." Tony teasingly says to his partner.

Tijuana Golf Resort & Spa

Ziva lounging on a beach chair wearing a leopard bikini alongside of Kensi, who's wearing a lavender thong bikini. "Nothing to talk about Tony." Ziva answers.

"See our subject yet?"

"No not yet." Ziva answers.

"What's Kaja up to?" Tony grins.

"Enjoying the fact that we won't be surrounded by a bunch of men until 1600 Hours." Ziva sweetly answers.

"You're not lounging on the beach by any chance." Tony protests.

"Indeed we are." "According to a source, Sanchez usually comes out on the beach at this time every

day." Ziva answers.

"The minute you spot him let us know." Tony answers… With that Tony's cellphone begins to ring. Tony glances down at the caller ID and spots McCoy's name on the display panel. "Great!"

"Who is it?" Callen curiously asks.

"Sasquatch!" Tony grumbles and presses in the accept button on his phone. "Ma'am!" Tony answers.

Quantico, Virginia

Marine Base Quantico

NCIS Headquarters

Margie McCoy's Office

"Find any leads." McCoy asks from behind her desk.

"Ziva has accessed the hotel as we speak, picked up a valuable tip on Sanchez's coming and going's from the hotel and has positioned herself at a location inside of the hotel where is he hangs out." "Sooner or later Sanchez will show his face."

"The minute he does, I want David on him like glue." McCoy instructs him.

"I'm sure she'll be thrilled to hear that ma'am." Tony chuckles.

"Like I really care Special Agent DiNozzo." McCoy hisses…."I want a briefing 1800 Hours my time."

"I'll be counting the hour's ma'am." Tony sarcastically says to her, trying to get a reaction out of her.

"Don't be disobedient Special Agent DiNozzo, or I will have your badge, nobody messes with Margie McCoy, and this is not a threat it's a promise, am I making myself clear."

"Crystal ma'am!" Tony grumbles.

"1800 Hours or I'll be calling you." McCoy warns him and hangs up.

Tony tosses his cellphone in the backseat. "God I can't stand that woman." Tony shouts in disbelief.

"WWGD!" McGee curiously asks.

"Huh!" Callen, Sam, and Deeks answer in confusion.

"What would Gibbs do?" Tony groans and rubs his temple.

"What would he do?" Deeks curiously asks.

"Go ape shit that's for sure." Tony laughs.

"I gather the Sasquatch called you." Ziva giggles.

"Yes she did." Tony sighs…"Where did Jarvis and Granger find this pill?"

"Anything to get us to screw up so that we can lose our badges." McGee snaps.

"I hate to tell McCoy we were trained by the best McGee." Tony smiles with pride.

"If you're so good, why are you a Senior Field Agent and not a Team Leader?" Deeks curiously asks Tony.

"I was the team leader of the Major Case Response Team for four months, while Gibbs had briefly retired." "When Gibbs decided to end his little siesta down in Baja and came back to NCIS, I got demoted back to Senior Field Agent." "Director Shepard did offer me a Team Leader position in Spain, but I turned it down."

"Why?" Deeks shrugs.

"Better people!" Tony smiles.

"There's nothing wrong with being second Deeks." Sam smiles.

Tony gets back to the subject at hand. "Ok ladies the minute you spot Sanchez, I want to know about it." Tony instructs them.

"Callen!" Kensi sighs in annoyance at taking orders from Tony.

"You heard him." Callen answers, and then glares over at Tony for taking the lead on the investigation.

Outside of the Suburban five minutes later, Callen and Tony are clearing the air with one another. "Nobody gave you the lead on this joint operation DiNozzo." Callen angrily snaps.

"My op, so I figured-"

"Wrong!" Callen interrupts. "Few years ago, Gibbs and McGee flew out to LA and ran a joint op with OSP, he didn't order my people around and I didn't order McGee around."

"That's because McGeek was stuck behind a desk in MTAC with Macy from what I understand." Tony grins.

"Either way Jethro and I ran it as a joint op."

"Why is it that acquaintances are allowed to call him Jethro?" Tony openly ponders.

"I wasn't a member of his team when we worked together in Serbia, Jenny and Decker was, and from what Decker told me the only member of Gibbs' team that got away with calling him Jethro over the years was Jenny."

"With good reason, she is an attractive redhead." Tony drools.

"Well I like to keep this on a professional level DiNozzo, since the Director and I are good friends and she's happily married to Jethro, I find it disrespectful." Callen chastises him.

"I know, and it's the reason I was stuck working weekends and holidays, because of my lack of unprofessionalism." Tony grumbles.

"So their in Martha's Vineyard?" Callen asks.

"Yes, last full day in Martha's Vineyard, tomorrow morning they'll be sailing off to Nantucket."

"So Jethro finally finished that boat of his that I always heard him talking about." Callen laughs.

"Yeah, we haven't seen it yet, but he named it after his partner, 'The Shepard', which Jenny wasn't thrilled with." Tony laughs.

"It's his way of keeping his hold on her I guess." Callen shrugs.

"Trust me it's the other way around." Tony answers with a mischievous smile on his face.

Martha's Vineyard, Massachusetts

Edgartown Spa and Resort

1330 Hours

Jenny is lying on her back on the bench at the tennis court after Gibbs kicked her ass in a game of tennis. "I owned you." Gibbs smirks down at his exhausted wife.

"Try beating me again when I'm not recovering from a hangover." Jenny hisses in protest.

"Sore loser!" Gibbs snorts.

"Whatever!" Jenny sighs.

"After we shower and change, we're going horseback riding next."

"You got to be kidding me." Jenny whines.

"No, we're having fun."

"You have fun, while I crawl back to bed, alone to sleep."

"Nope, I have it set that the horses will arrive on the beach at the back of our cottage at 1430 Hours."

"If you think your possibly getting a piece of ass of me tonight, think again."

"I'll be getting it from you." "I have a night of romance planned for the two of us."

"What is it?" Jenny curiously asks.

"You'll see!" Gibbs grins.

Quantico, Virginia

Marine Base Quantico

NCIS Headquarters

Forensics Lab

Abby is keeping tabs of Enrique Sanchez's incoming and outgoing cellphone calls. "The stupidity of this Bert is that for some reason Sanchez decided to use a US cellphone carrier and not a cellphone carrier from El Salvador." Abby openly says to her hippo, who's perched atop of her workstation counter.

"Who in the hell is Bert?" McCoy screeches as she walks in unannounced.

Abby startled by McCoy's presence, jumps from her chair. "Ma'am, are you trying to scare me." Abby protests, clutching on to her heart.

"No I came down here to see if Sanchez had made any phone calls or e-mails."

"None since last night."

"So who's Bert?"

"My hippo!" Abby smiles.

"Do we really need childish toys in the workplace?" McCoy chastises her.

"Ma'am with all due respect, I've had this hippo in my lab at the Navy Yard under three NCIS Directors and neither one of them every got on me about having Bert in my lab, or the music I played." "You're the only one that's every complained about it."

"Well I want a dignity of professionalism in my working environment and I do not see having a stuffed animal or playing loud obnoxious music having its place at work." "That is my opinion and I do not care what the current or previous NCIS Director's policy is on it back at the Navy Yard, actually I'm surprised that Leon Vance let you have your childish toys lying about, he seemed more of a Director than our current head, but then again, Jenny Shepard was all about who she could screw or backstab to the top." McCoy smirks…."The minute you find anything out, let me know." McCoy nods and walks out of the room.

Abby waits for the elevator doors to open and close. "1800 Hours I'm heading over to the Navy Yard, I've just about had enough of this walking carpet." Abby angrily snaps.

Tijuana, Mexico

Tijuana Golf Resort & Spa

1145 Hours PDT

Tired of waiting for Sanchez at the beach, Ziva and Kensi have made their way over to the bar near the pool. "We'll have 'A Day at the Beach'." Ziva smiles over at the bartender.

"Kind of early for that." Kensi laughs.

"A friend once told me Kaja, its five o'clock somewhere." Ziva giggles.

With that Enrique Sanchez struts himself over to the pool with his entourage. "I believe our subject has approached the pool." Kensi whispers into Ziva's ear.

Ziva cringes when Sanchez drops his robe to the ground. "Why would a three hundred pound man wear a lime green speedo brief bathing suit?"

"I gather he's turning you on." Tony teasingly says to Ziva through her earwig.

"It's to say look at my large tummy." Kensi sighs and sticks her finger down her throat.

"And his hairy body, he even has more hair than my little hairy butt." Ziva sensuously purrs into her COM.

"Very funny Leilani." Tony grumbles.

Ziva and Kensi put on their sunglasses that are equipped with a video camera. "Oh my, and he was a target of our Director." Hetty says through Ziva and Kensi's earwigs.

"Was wondering when you would join our lovely party Hetty." Tony grins.

"We've been listening in and I'm going to set up your cellphone Tony that I can listen into your phone calls with Ms. McCoy back at Quantico."

"I'm glad you've suggested that, I just got a text from Abby, she's about to put McCoy through a wall."

"You'll need a biased ear in the event that when this investigation is finished, you'll have the justification that you had went to OSP on this operation."

"And the Director trusts you Hetty; it was the reason why I went to you about this operation."

"The details of Operation Lodestone will stay with in my team it will never get out." Hetty warmly answers.

While Ziva and Kensi are keeping a watchful eye on their subject, Gibbs and Jenny are horseback riding along the shoreline, Gibbs on chestnut colored stallion, named Buck, Jenny on a black gelding Teddy. "For a person who protested about going horseback riding, you seem to be enjoying yourself." Gibbs smiles.

"Sea air is making me feel better." Jenny softly answers.

"I want us to make the most of today."

"We still have a week to go on our honeymoon."

"Yeah, but it's at another place." "And we'll be making memories on our last day in Nantucket as well."

"Hopefully I won't be recovering from a hangover." Jenny grumbles.

For the rest of the afternoon, Gibbs and Jenny ride along the beach, unknown to Jenny, her husband has a special romantic evening planned out for them back at the cottage.


	33. Perfection

Tijuana, Mexico

Tijuana Golf Resort & Spa

1600 Hours PDT

Sam posing as Samuel Ortega pulls up in front of the hotel in his yellow _1949 __Lincoln __Cosmopolitan convertible.__The bellhop's imminently rush over to his car. "_Veo que algunos es hacia fuera para un rápido peso." Sam chuckles at them.

"Si!" They laugh back at Sam.

Tony, McGee, Callen, and Deeks pull up behind Sam. "_1949 __Lincoln __Cosmopolitan convertible, I need to get me one of those." Tony drools._

_"I bet you could easily buy one restored for about forty grand." Callen answers._

_"Where did you find a classic car like that on short notice?" McGee curiously asks Callen._

_"Somebody owed me a favor."_

_Sam gets out of his car and walks into the hotel, the bellhop's unload his luggage from the car. "I bet you the valet takes the car for a spin around _Tijuana." Tony grins.

"If he does and wrecks the car, he'll have to answer to Sam." Callen laughs.

Inside the hotel, Sam walks over to the front desk. "I have a suite reserved for a Samuel Ortega."

"Everything is in order sir, your lady acquaintances have been waiting for your arrival since this morning and are lounging at the pool."

"Is that so?" Sam answers…."Soon as I take a shower, I'll join them."

Out by the pool, Ziva and Kensi finally have caught the attention of Enrique Sanchez. "He's finally noticed us." Ziva sighs in disgust.

"His back is just as hairy as his front." Kensi grimaces.

"There's no amount of money in this world that be enough for me to sleep with that man."

Over at the pool, Sanchez gets up and wanders over to the bar. "Can I get you senora's a drink?"

"We're here with someone." Ziva answers.

"He can't possibly satisfy your needs."

"And you can?" Ziva seductively purrs.

Washington, DC

NCIS Headquarters

Evidence Room

1900 Hours

"Ewwwwwwwwww, maybe we should hook him up with the Sasquatch." Abby squeals watching Ziva and Kensi's movements from a plasma screen.

Kensi overhearing Abby in her earwig chokes on her water. "Is there a problem senora?" Sanchez asks with concern.

"Ice cube went down the wrong way." Kensi chokes.

Sanchez takes Ziva and Kensi by the hand. "My name is Enrique Sanchez." "I would love for you lovely ladies to accompany me to dinner tonight."

"As we've told you, Senor Sanchez, we're seeing someone." "And he doesn't like to share us with anybody." Ziva purrs.

"And who is this hombre that I have to fight for the affection you two beautiful senoras."

"Samuel Ortega, a rich and powerful man from Guatemala." Kensi answers.

"I've never heard of him." Sanchez shrugs.

"Well we've never heard of you Senor Sanchez." Ziva answers.

"Well since you know my name, may I ask who you mujeres Hermosa's are?"

"Leilani Feoras!" Ziva smiles.

"Kaja Parre!" Kensi smiles.

"Exotic names!" Sanchez drools.

"Try mystique, Senor Sanchez and it's what draws men to us." Ziva seductively says to him.

"I will try again tomorrow." Sanchez answers.

"You never give up do you?" Kensi answers.

"No, not when it comes to beautiful women, and I've never been crossed by a woman either." Sanchez smirks and walks back over to his lounge chair.

"Would somebody tell him to put his robe on, my eyes!" Abby screeches.

"It's just as horrible live Abby." Ziva mutters.

"Thanks a lot Abby; I almost choked on an ice cube." Kensi laughs.

"Well he does have a lot of hair it's something that he has in common with McCoy." Abby giggles.

Fifteen minutes later, Sam strolls into the pool and locks eyes with Ziva and Kensi. "We're on!" Ziva says into her COM.

Upstairs in Tony and McGee's room, McGee has a laptop out on top of a desk with the video footage from the pool. "Show time guys!" McGee shouts.

Tony runs in from the bathroom, Callen, and Deeks rush in from the adjoining room. "Now this should be interesting." Tony grins.

Ziva and Kensi approach Sam. "We've been waiting for you stud." Kensi seductively says to Sam.

"You know I prefer to express and share my relations in private." Sam playfully chastises them.

"Oh yeah, we'll be looking forward to our spanking later on." Ziva winks.

While Ziva, Kensi, and Sam are putting on a show for Sanchez' benefit. Tony, McGee, Callen, and Deeks observe Sanchez' body language. "He's getting jealous." Deeks observes.

"Obviously he's taken the bait Mr. Deeks." Hetty's voice is heard through their earwig.

"Sanchez can't take his eyes off of Kensi's crack." Tony grins.

"I heard that Tony." Kensi warns him.

"Oops!" Tony grimaces.

Back at the pool, Sanchez gets up from his lounge chair, he gestures towards one of his bodyguard's. "I want a complete background check on those two women and along with their large companion, I think their playing us."

"As you wish." Lorenzo answers.

Sanchez locks eyes with Sam a final time before exiting the swimming pool. "I believe we're in play." Sam says into his COM.

"Unknown to Sanchez, Deeks and I bugged his suite and installed several cameras, we'll be on to his every move." Callen grins.

"Why don't we just arrest him already?" McGee asks.

"I want to try and lure him into the United States." Hetty announces.

"How he won't cross the border?" Tony shrugs.

"Not if Sam lures him into a meeting on board a boat." Callen suggests.

"My problem is, stalling McCoy." Tony grumbles.

"Lead that to me Mr. DiNozzo." Hetty grins.

"She left her office for the day and is expecting an 1100 Hours briefing with us tomorrow morning." Tony answers.

"Then I'll be making a phone call to her prior your briefing, trust me I'll have Margie off of your back." Hetty laughs.

While Team Gibbs and the OSP Team are down in Tijuana trying to lure Sanchez into a trap, Gibbs and Jenny getting ready for a night of romance on their final night in Martha's Vineyard. Jenny who has changed into a low cut cobalt blue sparkle cocktail dress that comes just above the knee. "Jethro!" She calls out to him.

On top of the rooftop deck, Gibbs, wearing a powder blue Guayabera shirt, white Capri pants and sandals, walks over to the top of the stairs. "Up top!" He shouts down.

Few minutes later Jenny approaches him, noting the candles lit throughout the deck. "Wow!" She says in disbelief.

"I can say the same thing about your dress." Gibbs drools, and leans down and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth.

Jenny taking in his Guayabera shirt. "You look handsome yourself." Jenny smiles.

"Just a shirt I bought in Mexico." Gibbs shrugs and escorts Jenny over to their table and pulls her chair out.

"Clear night, stars are bright." Jenny softly says as she sits into her chair.

"Perfect night for romance." Gibbs smoothly answers and walks over to the iPod Stereo.

"You actually know how to use that thing." Jenny laughs.

"I was playing around with the one inside of your study while you were in Panama City."

"There's a shock." Jenny laughs.

"I had the hotel staff download the music I wanted to use for tonight's dinner." Gibbs picks up the remote and turns on the iPod. 'Swept Away' by Christopher Cross begins to play.

Room service appears with dinner. "Something smells good." Jenny smiles.

Gibbs walks over to the table, he tips the waiters. "I'll take over from here."

"As you wish sir, salad will be up in ten minutes." Nolan nods and walks away with the other waiters.

Gibbs lifts up one of the lids. "I picked this out for you." He smiles.

Jenny's mouth begins to water as she spots the roasted asparagus on the tray. "I haven't had asparagus in ages." She drools.

"I know!" Gibbs grins and puts the plate of asparagus in front of Jenny.

"What did you order?" Jenny asks as she digs into her asparagus.

"House smoked trout with horseradish herb cream."

"Can't go a week without trout." Jenny laughs.

Gibbs lifts up the lid and puts his plate on the table. "Actually I never had this before and wanted to try it." Gibbs answers.

"So are you going to clue me into dinner?" Jenny curiously asks.

Gibbs popping the cork to a bottle of Red Bordeaux. "I'll keep you in suspense." He grins and pours Jenny a glass of wine.

Jenny noting that it's a Bordeaux wine. "Some kind of poultry."

Gibbs pours himself a glass of wine and then takes a seat at the table. "You'll have to be patient." He smirks and then digs into his trout. "I have to make this when I get back home."

"You mean Noemi will have to make this for you when you get home." Jenny corrects him.

"I can cook." Gibbs protests.

"I know you can." "But why go through the trouble when we have Noemi."

"Maybe because I want to try it myself." Gibbs growls.

"You did out do yourself with the Steak au Poivre you cooked for me in Paris last year." Jenny softly answers.

"Out did myself; I worked my ass on that." Gibbs answers between bites of his trout.

While Gibbs and Jenny continue to eat their oeuvres, the song on the iPod changes to 'You Are My Lady' by Freddie Jackson. Jenny locks eyes with her husband. "You're going for the ultimate romantic evening tonight."

"I will have you swept off of your feet by the night is through." Gibbs smiles.

Ten minutes later, Nolan returns with the waiters and carries a tray over to the table. "You may have the honor this time around." Gibbs smoothly says.

Nolan lifts the cover up. Jenny's eyes widen. "Baby spinach salad with bacon, tomato, crispy shallot." Jenny moans.

"And Maple Dijon Vinaigrette as your dressing Madame." Nolan smiles and puts Jenny and then Gibbs plate in front of them. "Dinner will be ready in a half an hour sir." Nolan nods.

"You're like clockwork-"

"Nolan!" He interrupts Gibbs.

"Well Nolan after dessert is served you and the other waiters will be getting a huge tip."

"Thank you sir." Nolan smiles.

"He's really sucking up." Jenny inwardly giggles and begins to dig into her salad.

The appetizer tray is removed from the table, Nolan and others leave Gibbs and Jenny to continue on their romantic meal in privacy. "You're glowing." Gibbs smiles.

"That's because my husband is spoiling me rotten." Jenny softly answers.

"It's well deserved Mrs. Gibbs."

"You noticed I haven't used my maiden name since we left DC."

"Yes I did, and I wish you would use it more often off the job."

"Once I resign from NCIS."

"Four to five years from now Jen."

"Jethro!"

"I can complain about it, you're my wife, it took me thirteen years to slip a wedding ring on your finger."

"You know I was thinking about our wedding in Mexico the other day when you and I had some downtime for a few hours."

"How perfect everything was on short notice?" Gibbs smirks.

"What if I had said no?"

"With everybody there, there was no way in hell you were going to say no." Gibbs laughs and begins to dig into his salad.

Before Jenny can answer, 'Suddenly' by Billy Ocean begins to play in the background. "Where did you get the playlist selection?" She curiously asks. "There's no way the hotel staff could have downloaded this for you."

"Abby made one up for me while you were in Panama City." "At the time I didn't know you had got us a cottage to stay in with a roof top view of the Atlantic Ocean."

"So if I had made reservations for a suite, would you have set up a night of romance for the two of us?"

"Yes, I had the whole dinner picked and planned out a month ago, read it on the resort website about a month ago."

"This night, everything is perfect." Jenny smiles.

"The night isn't over yet." Gibbs answers with a knowing look on his face.

"You have another surprise."

"You'll have to be patient."

"You have none."

"The only time I don't have patients, is trying to get you undressed when I want to screw your brains out."

"So I noticed the other day by the fireplace, I was waiting for you to throw my dress up." Jenny laughs.

"Thought did cross my mind." Gibbs growls.

On cue a half an hour later Nolan and the other waiters return with dinner, they remove Gibbs and Jenny's salad plates, while Nolan puts the tray down on top of the table. "I've been waiting for this meal for well over a month." Gibbs drools.

Nolan removes the lid; Jenny once again is taken back by the Bavarian Duck served with Brussels sprouts, potatoes gratin, and Rosemary Jus. "Bavarian Duck!" She moans in anticipation.

Nolan begins to carve the duck. "I haven't had duck in a long time." Gibbs smiles.

"I had it for lunch about a month ago."

"No fair!" Gibbs scoffs.

"Well the SecNav was treating Jethro, so I splurged."

Nolan places Gibbs and Jenny's plates in front of them and exits the deck with the other waiters. "You could have brought home a doggy bag for me." Gibbs laughs and digs into his dinner.

"The restaurant we ate at was a five star restaurant and they don't do doggy bags Jethro."

Forty minutes later, Gibbs and Jenny are letting their stomach's settle a bit before dessert is served. "You better not be ordering something for dessert that I will need to be working off when I get back to DC." Jenny protests.

"You'll be working it off after dinner."

"Jethro!" Jenny sighs in annoyance.

"You do burn a lot of calories when you're on top."

Unknown to Gibbs, Nolan and the waiters have walked in with dessert and are raising a curious eyebrow over at Jenny. "Great Nolan and his band of merry men have overheard you." Jenny grumbles.

"It's nothing we haven't heard before Madame." Nolan reassures her. The dinner plates are removed from the table. Coffee is poured into Gibbs and Jenny's coffee cups.

"We had this in Paris back in 1999 and haven't had it since." Gibbs smoothly says.

Nolan puts the tray on top of the table and removes the lid. "Crème Brûlée in Passion Fruit" Jenny says with a smile on her face.

"You remembered."

"Of course I do." "We had it on our first night in Paris." Jenny softly answers.

Nolan puts Gibbs and Jenny's desserts in front of them and walks away to give them some privacy. "I saw this on the menu and I remember how much you enjoyed it." Gibbs affectionately answers.

"We both did." Jenny smiles and begins to eat her dessert.

"It was so good it put us in the mood." Gibbs smirks.

"It was our first night in Paris Jethro; of course we were in the mood." Jenny giggles.

"We don't need Paris to be in the mood."

"So I noticed the entire week in Serbia?" Jenny shrugs.

"We had nothing else to do."

"Good thing for my birth control pills or you would have more than likely gotten me pregnant."

"You know I would have loved to have felt my baby growing inside of you." "Some nights when Shannon was sleeping I would touch her belly, Kelly would be kicking up a storm inside of her and Shannon would sleep right through it." Gibbs smiles.

"It's still one of my regrets Jethro and it will haunt me to the day I die." Jenny frowns.

"I know and I don't want it haunting you." "What's done is done."

"Easier said than done."

"Come on, would you want a grumpy husband hanging down in his basement, while you were stuck upstairs playing homemaker."

"That would never have happened." Jenny laughs.

"True, Noemi would have been hired as a housekeeper and cook." Gibbs laughs.

"I can clean, cooking was never my calling and you damn well know it."

"So I noticed when you nearly burned our flat down in London." Gibbs chuckles.

After dessert, Nolan and his band of merry men return and clean up the dishes, Gibbs tips Nolan and the others. "It will start in about five minutes." Nolan whispers against Gibbs' ear before leaving the deck with the others.

'Fascination' is playing the background; Gibbs walks over to the table and takes Jenny by the hand. "Care to dance?"

"Thought you never asked." Jenny smiles.

Gibbs leads Jenny over to the middle of the roof and begins to slow dance with her. "Perfect ending to a perfect week."

"Hopefully Nantucket goes just as flawless as this week did." Jenny answers.

"Trust me it will."

Jenny wraps her arms around her husband's neck. "Starting to get chilly."

"Once we move around a bit, our body heat should keep us warm."

'Fascination' ends and 'Here and Now' by Luther Vandross begins to play, Jenny raises her face from Gibbs' chest and looks up into the depths of his blue eyes. "One look in your eyes and there I see just what you mean to me." "Here in my heart I believe your love is all I'll ever need." She sings and leans up and passionately kisses Gibbs on the mouth, Gibbs grabs a hold of Jenny's face and deepens her kiss.

To go with the moment of their passion a fireworks display begins over the ocean, Jenny breathlessly breaks away from his kiss. "Resort had fireworks planned tonight over the ocean." Gibbs smiles.

"And so will we later on." Jenny mischievously grins and leans up captures his mouth in a hot passionate kiss.

Around midnight, Gibbs and Jenny are lounging together in a beach lounge chair watching the waves crashing over the shoreline. "Do you think this will top Nantucket?" Jenny curiously asks.

Gibbs intertwining their fingers together. "I guess we'll find out when we get there." Gibbs smiles and kisses Jenny on the back of the head.


	34. Heads or Tails

Early the next morning, Gibbs sits on the edge of the bed watching Jenny sleeping on her stomach, throughout the night they made love, feel asleep in each other's arms and woke up and lost themselves in one another all over again. "I hate to wake you up, but I want to sail out of here by noon time." Gibbs says with regret and pulls the blanket back.

Jenny awakens to the feel of her husband's mouth on her lower back. "Can't I sleep in?" She groggily protests.

"No, its 0900 Hours and I want to check out by eleven so that we can sail off to Nantucket." Gibbs says in between kisses and slowly works his way up to the back of her neck.

With Gibbs' weight partially on top of her, Jenny rolls on to her back. "How long have you been awake?"

"About an hour, I watched over you as you slept." Gibbs smiles and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth.

"I watched you sleep for about an hour after we made love for the final time around dawn." Jenny softly says.

"What's there to look at?" Gibbs laughs and is about to kiss her, when Jenny grabs his chin.

"The look of peace and contentment on your face." "You never had that expression on your face when we were together the first time."

"That's because I have what I want finally." "The woman that I love, that's going to share the rest of my life with me." Gibbs tenderly says and is about to kiss her, when room service knocks on the door.

"Who's that?"

"Room service I ordered breakfast for us, don't get out of bed." Gibbs smiles and gets out of bed and retrieves his robe from chair.

Ten minutes later, Gibbs and Jenny are lying in bed enjoying breakfast of blueberry pancakes, eggs and bacon, assorted melon, toast and pastries, and orange juice, coffee and a glass of champagne to drink with their meal. "You'll need the energy in the shower later on." Gibbs smirks and takes a bite from his pancakes.

"Remember you fell asleep first the last time we made love." Jenny seductively reminds him.

"I had a comfortable set of pillows to bury my face into." Gibbs mischievously grins.

"So I noticed what if I get a breast reduction down to a size C cup then what would you do." Jenny laughs.

"You wouldn't dare." Gibbs growls.

"No it's the one asset that I have that I wouldn't do away with, but I just enjoyed the look of horror on your face." Jenny giggles.

"Yeah, tight turtlenecks to tease me with."

"Yeah, especially when you didn't have permission to access them with." Jenny giggles.

"Didn't mind so much before we made love that first time and you did it on purpose when I was married to Diane." "But when you were appointed Director and wore those tight turtlenecks and short skirts, my urge was to throw you on top of that conference table and have my way with you."

"I enjoyed torturing you immensely." Jenny wickedly answers.

"So I noticed and I paid back the favor when I came back from Mexico and wore jeans to work more often."

"Yeah, but you were wearing the latest male trend, the awful baggy jean look, where you pull your pants up every ten seconds." "You have a nice ass Jethro and so does Tony and Tim, since he's lost the weight and thank god he's starting to put it back on, he was looking like a walking skeleton in the office."

"Yeah since when did you check out DiNozzo and McGee's butts?" Gibbs barks.

"Like you don't check out the other female agents butts out that work opposite of your section, give me a break Jethro." "Tired of the male double standard." Jenny sighs in annoyance.

"Double standard?"

"You heard me, men can ogle after women but women can't look at another man and appreciate his looks, what's good for the goose, is good for the gander."

"Never got that expression." Gibbs answers and takes a sip from his glass of champagne.

"You never did." Jenny laughs.

Forty minutes later, in the shower, Gibbs is taking full advantage of the spa shower, having Jenny's body up against one of the spray nozzle up against the wall as he's thrusting against her from behind. "You bastard." She screams out with pleasure.

"Just think I'll be able to do this to you when I get home." Gibbs laughs and thrusts harder and faster against her.

"Yeah what will the EMS think the day they come out to the house and I pass out from an orgasm?" Jenny moans out.

"I'll say as usual you couldn't pace yourself." Gibbs snorts.

Jenny digging her nails into the tiled wall as he strokes into her over and over again. "I should have kept my mouth shut about checking out Tony's butt." She inwardly says to herself.

Gibbs feeling Jenny's muscles convulsing around his length in full orgasm. "Love being in control and watching her completely falling apart and I get off knowing full well that I'm the only guy who's ever made her feel like this." Gibbs cockily says to himself.

"Jethro!" Jenny screams out, begging him.

"You begging, huh!"

"Yes!" She moans out.

Gibbs with a final thrust explodes inside of her in jarring pulsing climax, his body shudders in completion. "Damn!" He says between breaths, slumping his face against the back of Jenny's left shoulder.

Jenny with her the top of her head pressed up against the wall. "I'm sleeping this off on the boat." She mumbles, trying to regain her faculties.

"Impossible, once we get out of the harbor, you'll be behind the wheel of the boat, while I work on my suntan."

Jenny elbows Gibbs in the stomach so that he can get his weight off of her. "Why can't I sail her out of the harbor."

"My boat, my rules, so get over it." Gibbs laughs.

"J-!" Before Jenny can finish Gibbs pulls Jenny's face up and passionately kisses her on the mouth.

Quantico, Virginia

Marine Base Quantico

NCIS Headquarters

Margie McCoy's Office

McCoy is reviewing a background check on Enrique Sanchez that she received from Sergio Salas a contact from San Salvador, El Salvador**, **who's a member of The Corps of Metropolitan Agents. "Seems that Sanchez frequently worked with arms and drug dealers over in Europe as well, I wonder why no one has ever gone after Sanchez and put him away." McCoy openly ponders. "I'll have my cyber division do a complete background check on the names of these known associates of Sanchez." McCoy says and is about to take a sip from her decaffeinated coffee when her desk phone begins to ring. "Operations Manager's Office." She snippily answers.

Los Angeles, California

NCIS OSP

Hetty Lange's Office

0730 PDT Hours

"I see your tone of voice hasn't changed in over nine years." Hetty snorts from behind her desk.

"Great I'm in a foul mood and I have to hear your voice a voice that I hoped I wouldn't hear from again Agent Lange." McCoy icily snaps.

"Pity Margie, I thought you've forgiven me by now." Hetty chuckles.

"You sent that obnoxious know it all down to Cairo, it's a shame that David took a bullet for her or I might be sitting in my proper place over at the Navy Yard as we speak." McCoy hisses.

"You shouldn't speak ill of our agency head." Hetty chastises her.

"I hate the bitch, I hated her in Cairo nine years ago and I wish I could spit in the woman's face if I had to chance." "There is some dirt out there on her, and some day it will come out and then maybe I'll be sitting behind the Director's desk."

"One problem, Owen Granger and a Deputy Director are all above you and I believe I'm above you as well, so get your thoughts out of sitting in the Director's chair."

"You!" McCoy laughs and doubles over in her chair.

"Don't crack a rib from laughing Margie." Hetty snickers.

"It's just the idea of a woman of your stature arriving at the White House in an evening gown." McCoy laughs.

"Like you have the assets to fill it, your agents once referred to you as Flatupus." Hetty cackles.

"You would throw that in my face." McCoy scoffs.

"Bra fits wear it, but in your case-"

"What do you want?" McCoy sighs interrupting Hetty.

"As you well know I'm the Operations Manager of the Office of Special Projects out in Los Angeles."

"Yes, you got the lovely assignment out in sunny California back in 2009, and Vance moved me from Cairo to freezing my ass off in Anchorage, Alaska."

"With your icy personality it suited you." Hetty laughs getting in another shot at McCoy.

"One more insult and I'm hanging up on you."

"As I was saying, late last night my agents raided a warehouse in Los Angeles full of weapons."

"Does this story have a point Hetty?"

"I believe it does Margie, the warehouse was owned by Vasara Zontini, a known Somalian Pirate."

"What was a known Somalian Pirate owning a warehouse full of weapons out in Los Angeles?" Margie sarcastically asks.

"I don't know, but a Marine was murdered by one of her men, we managed to get it out of him during interrogation."

"I still would like to know where this has to with anything with me."

"Enrique Sanchez ring a bell to you?"

"I'm listening!"

"I thought so, so predictable Margie." Hetty wickedly purrs.

"You're so annoying." McCoy hisses.

"The weapons were meant to be distributed to Enrique Sanchez, my Intelligence Technician put his name through the NCIS data bank and saw that the Major Case Response Team is investigating Sanchez as we speak, you are overseeing them while Director Shepard is away on vacation."

"Yes the adolescent brats that pose as NCIS' elite team is down in Tijuana shadowing Sanchez' every move."

"That explains why Sanchez was in Tijuana, he was heading to Los Angeles." Hetty says.

"How would you know that?"

"Because according to Cerulo Archuleta, the man who Agent Kensi and Deeks questioned in interrogation, that Zontini had a business transaction at the end of the week with Sanchez." "That's how his name came up."

"So how do you want to play this up?" "Joint op?"

"We'll flip a coin on who will take the lead you or me." Hetty grins.

"Sounds fair, I usually when the coin flips." McCoy laughs.

"Do you have your web camera on?"

"Yes, you flip it I'll call it."

"Usually it's heads."

"I never liked heads."

"That's not what-"

"Shut up and put your damn camera on Hetty." McCoy screams in exasperation.

Two minutes later, McCoy is sucking in her teeth. "You're running the show, with my team following direct orders from you." "It's one load off of my mind and I now can concentrate on my MTAC Ops, I still want briefing from you every four hours on what's going on down in Tijuana."

"It will be my pleasure to get in a few more zingers in on you Margie." Hetty chuckles.

"If Granger wasn't going in for surgery this week I would be on the phone with him in a heartbeat."

"Please, in another week the Director comes back from her vacation, keep in mind she's the boss not Granger."

"We'll see!" McCoy sweetly answers and hangs up.

Hetty hangs up her phone in disgust. "I'm so glad that I had our phone conversation recorded, the Director is going to have you for lunch in about another week." Hetty says with a Cheshire grin on her face. Suddenly there's a knock on the door. "Come in!" She shouts out. The door opens and a familiar face walks in. "Tazara I wasn't expecting to see you until this evening." Hetty smiles with surprise.

"I heard my gal pals Jenny and Ziva needed me once again for a favor." Tazara smiles.

"And me as well, keep in mind Jenny introduced you to me." Hetty smiles.

"Well I was in San Francisco attending a friend's wedding yesterday when I got your call."

"Perfect timing!" Hetty snorts…"My OSP Team and Gibbs' Team are down in Tijuana monitoring an El Salvadorian Arms Dealer by the name of Enrique Sanchez." "Gibbs and the Director are on their honeymoon and DiNozzo is heading Gibbs' Team and asked for my help with this operation, apparently the Operations Manager that was assigned to run their team while Gibbs and Shepard are away is being extremely difficult." Hetty mutters.

"Does the Operations Manger have a name?" Tazara asks.

"You're very familiar with the vile creature." Hetty sighs.

"It's not the Snow Miser!" Tazara scoffs.

"Yes, Ms. Icicle herself." Hetty snickers.

"I nearly decked her eight years ago." "Luckily for Ziva's intervention."

"Sadly for her intervention." Hetty grumbles and gets back to the subject at hand. "As I was saying, McCoy was making things difficult, she still holds a grudge against the Director and more so since she feels that Jenny was wrongly promoted into the Director's Office over her."

"Wrongly promoted, that hairy snow creature couldn't lead the Keystone Cops, I don't know how she even got promoted to Operations Manager in Cairo, let alone made as far as an agent."

"She blew on to every stiff shaft to work her way up to the top." Hetty laughs.

"Shows you that men are desperate for a blow job." Tazara giggles.

Hetty gets up from her desk. "I'll show you who you are going to be on your end of the masquerade." "Callen and DiNozzo will be onscreen in MTAC after DiNozzo briefs McCoy."

"Got a cool name for me."

"Vasara Zontini!"

"I like it!"

"You're a Somalian Pirate." "I busted your warehouse in Los Angeles, where you had weapons stored in for sale for various drug and weapons dealers, one is the fore mentioned Enrique Sanchez, who DiNozzo and Callen's teams are staking out down in Tijuana, Mexico at a hotel." "Two of my agents and one of Gibbs' are posing as a Guatemalan Weapons dealers."

"Don't tell me one of them is Ziva?" Tazara laughs.

"And the other is Kensi, trust me they've both caught Senor Sanchez' attention already." "Let me escort you to MTAC and we'll go over specifics from there." Hetty warmly says to her.

Inside MTAC an hour and a half later, Tazara has been briefed into the op and on the role that she's going to play. "Since Marge is quite familiar with you Tazara, I have a unique disguise for you when McCoy looks into Vasara Zontini."

"How?" Tazara shrugs.

"Vasara Zontini had her face disfigured in a car bombing; she wears a gold mask from her cheek bone up and a gold wig." Hetty answers and puts up the photo on the plasma screen.

"Excellent photo shopping." Tazara says with surprise.

"Mr. Eric has a gift."

"I figured that the gold hair would look cool with the mask." Eric nods.

Tazara notices the gold scorpion tattoos that were photo shopped on the side of her triceps. "Now I see why Zontini's code name is the Scorpion Queen."

"Figure that she would need a menacing name that would make her prey fear her." Hetty comments dryly.

Noon time Hetty is having a briefing with both Tony and Callen. "I don't know how you got the Sasquatch off of our backs." Tony says with a grin on his face up on the plasma screen.

"Sasquatch!" Tazara bursts out laughing.

"Is that Tazara I hear in the background?" Tony asks.

Tazara gets up from her chair and approaches the plasma screen. "I'm here to help my two favorite girls once again, well three, never will forget Hetty either." Tazara warmly says to Tony. "How's the Ice Pop?"

Hetty raises a curious eyebrow up at Tony. "Not McCoy, Tazara is referring to an ATF Agent that we worked with on an op a few months ago." "She got caught up in an explosion with the NCIS Shooter a few months ago and is at home recovering from her injuries." Tony sadly informs her.

"I didn't know!" Tazara swallows in embarrassment.

"Agent Mann!" Hetty nods over at Tony.

"Yes!"

"Now I feel bad." Tazara frowns.

"Don't be Hollis did act frigid on our joint op." Tony answers.

"So I take it that the Sasquatch is McCoy?" Tazara curiously asks.

"The one and the same."

"Who's responsible for the name?"

"Abby!"

"My all-time favorite was Flatupus." Hetty smirks.

"Flatupus!" Callen laughs.

"Due to her extremely flat chest."

"I'll be flying into Tijuana within the next two hours and I'll check into the hotel using my op name." Tazara nods up at Tony and Callen.

"What about the mask?" Eric curiously asks.

"It's just a rouse for McCoy, who won't be monitoring what DiNozzo and his team are doing from here on out, just daily briefings." "Tazara won't need to wear a mask." Hetty informs them.

"Mask?" Tony shrugs.

"I have a history with McCoy, along with Jenny and Ziva."

"Once again Ziva failed to have mentioned that little nugget."

"Wasn't important."

"But I would like to have heard the stories of the three of you making fun of her." Tony laughs.

"Those were the days." Tazara snickers.

"Ok, here's what our mission will entail." "Vasara Zontini will check into her room at the hotel and will have a dinner meeting with Samuel Ortega at 2100 Hours tonight at the hotel; conveniently Enrique Sanchez also has dinner reservations at the same time."

"I'll be sitting at the bar with Callen and Deeks; we'll monitor them from there, McGee will be overseeing everything up in our room via the laptop." Tony smoothly says.

"Eric has hacked into the hotel and found out what table that Enrique Sanchez was sitting at in the restaurant, I want a bug under the table and for Ziva and Kensi to be wearing a concealed camera, have the both of them wear a flower in their hair."

"I'll get McGeek on it right away." Tony nods.

"So where are Jethro and Jenny going for their honeymoon?" Tazara curiously asks.

"They just spent a week in Martha's Vineyard and as we speak their sailing off to Nantucket." Tony smiles.

Nantucket, Massachusetts

Nantucket Boat Basin

1600 Hours EDT

Gibbs and Jenny are walking along the dock hand and hand. "No surprises this time around." Gibbs playfully chastises his wife.

"No, not this time around, I figured we'll stay on board the boat this time around, we have all the amenities right here at the marina." Jenny softly answers.

"And hopefully no spa this time around." Gibbs growls.

"No that was a one-time thing." Jenny giggles.

"So where do you want to go?"

"I just want to have a romantic walk with my husband before we head over to dinner at the 19 Slip."

"You mean you want to browse at the antique stores before we have dinner." Gibbs snorts.

"It's not like I'll be shopping at a clothing store we both like browsing in the antique stores."

"No shopping tomorrow I had plans on going to Jetties Beach."

"I know a lazy day at the beach for the two of us; I just want us to relax more than anything this week." Jenny smiles.

"Little R & R before we head back to reality."

"Either way I won't be thinking about reality until 0600 Hours next Monday morning, my main focus will be on my husband; I don't need to worry about NCIS and you shouldn't worry about your team they are in capable hands."

While Gibbs and Jenny make their way over to Old South Wharf, Margie McCoy is in MTAC at NCIS Headquarters Quantico reviewing the information from her El Salvadorian contact. "Seems that Sanchez had some business with several European Arms Dealers and I do not see them on Director Shepard's priority list." McCoy openly ponders to her MTAC Technicians.


	35. Undivided Attention

Tijuana, Mexico

Tijuana Golf Resort & Spa

1630 Hours PDT

Tazara sashay's into the hotel. "That is my prized Ferrari Testarossa Schedoni six piece leather luggage set, be very gentle with it." She snippily chastises the bellhops.

Over in the lobby, Tony and Callen watch as Tazara continues to insult the hotel staff as she makes her way over to the front desk. "So she's a friend of Hetty." Callen laughs.

"And Ziva and the Director's, as mentioned Tazara worked with us on a joint op with the ATF and CGIS."

"CGIS!" Callen laughs.

"Yeah, Gibbs about once a year works a joint op with the Coast Guard's version of NCIS and Borin and her team have striking similarities to us." Tony laughs…"She even head slaps members of her team."

"How do her and Jethro get along?" Callen curiously asks.

"Butt heads, Gibbs use to flirt with her before Jenny came back from the land of the dead." Tony grins.

"Was he interested in her?"

"Nah, he said he couldn't date a person who was exactly him, it would get extremely boring." "And Borin is a few years older than McGeek."

"Didn't stop him from going after Jenny." Callen laughs.

"I think the boss man draws the line at a twenty year age gap now." "If this had been about ten years ago, he would have dated Borin more than likely." Tony shrugs.

While Tony and Callen continue to talk over in the lobby, Tazara walks away from the front desk. "I want my luggage to be gently put on top of my bed."

"Yes senora!" The bellhop grumbles.

Fifteen minutes later, Tazara is in her suite talking on her headset to Ziva who's in the suite she's sharing with Sam and Kensi. "So Jenny and Jethro finally tied the knot huh?"

"Yeah end of April down in Rosarito, where Gibbs has a house."

"Didn't know that Jethro had a place in Mexico?" Tazara shrugs.

"He inherited the land from his NCIS mentor Mike Franks, who had lived there after Mike retired from NCIS." "Prior to Mike's death there was an attempt on his life along with his daughter in law and granddaughter's by someone who had a grudge against Gibbs, the house was burned down to the ground."

"So Gibbs rebuild?"

"Actually it's a modular which Mike also had from what Gibbs told me." "Gibbs would have loved to have built the house by hand."

"Well he had better things to do, like pampering my favorite gal pal." Tazara smiles.

"Hey enough with the female banter." Tony's voice comes through Tazara's headset and Ziva's earwig.

"Figures you would be listening in." Ziva hisses.

"Tony always this nosy." Tazara giggles.

"It's his hobby Tazara, Jenny punished us for it." Ziva mutters.

"Punished!"

"She made us work every weekend for a month plus holidays." "And it's Tony's fault."

"How was I suppose to know that Albrecht was lurking nearby?" Tony protests.

Hetty, who's been letting the childish banter slide, finally interrupts the bickering Gibblets. "People we have an op can we please get into character." Hetty sighs in annoyance.

"I was just in character for about twenty minutes." Tazara giggles.

"I heard you down in the lobby." Tony laughs.

"Well I need everyone in character tonight when you and Sam have your business dinner, I want you to meet Sam, Ziva, and Kensi in Sam's suite in about an hour to go over strategy, I want Sanchez' undivided attention drawn on the four of you." Hetty instructs them.

"I'm monitoring the camera in the hallway to Sanchez's suite; he's one floor above you guys." McGee informs them.

"I've seen the photos of this guy." Tazara cringes.

"You should see him with his shirt off." Ziva grimaces.

"That bad!"

"The hair!" Ziva grumbles.

"Abby wants to hook him and the Flatupus up." Tony grins.

"Flatupus!" Ziva laughs.

"A name that her team use to call her in Cairo, they really started getting disrespectful of McCoy when Jenny showed up." Tazara laughs.

"Damn I really would have loved to have seen Jenny as a field agent." Tony laments.

"She could be playful when it was warranted Mr. DiNozzo, but when it came down to work, her mindset was on getting the job done and Shepard's agents feared her when they got caught doing something when they weren't suppose to be doing." Hetty fondly recalls.

2055 Hours

Tony, Callen, and Deeks are sitting around the bar; McGee is up in the room listening into their conversations. "I don't understand why I have to up in the room." McGee scoffs.

"You know more about the geek stuff then we do." Tony snickers.

"Great throw that in my face." McGee grumbles.

Sanchez enters the restaurant with his entourage. "Hairy beast has arrived." Tony says into his COM.

"We should be listening into him shortly." Hetty says, listening and watching into her agents every move.

Sanchez is brought over to his table, just as Sam, Ziva, and Kensi walk into the restaurant. Tony noting that Ziva is wearing a low cut evening gown with the crack of her butt showing. "Down boy!" He inwardly gulps.

"I saw that my little hairy butt." Ziva purrs into her COM.

Callen and Deeks choke on their beer. "Do we need to know?" Callen coughs.

"Long story!" Tony sighs.

Sam, Ziva, and Kensi are escorted to their table which is directly across from Sanchez'. "Senora Zontini will be joining you shortly Senor." Manuel their waiter smiles at Sam.

"Gracias!" Sam nods up at Manuel.

Ziva and Kensi with their heads turned towards the direction of Sanchez' table, the camera that's installed in the flower on the side of their hair records Sanchez' every move. "You've got his full attention." McGee laughs.

Tazara enters the restaurant wearing a sparkling gold full length spaghetti strapped evening gown. "Wow check out the gold scorpion tattoo's on her arms." Deeks says and nudges Tony on the arm.

The waiter leads Tazara over to Sam's table. "Senor Ortega!" Tazara snottily says.

"Senora Zontini!" Sam smirks up at her.

"Flattery will get you know where." Tazara scoffs and glances back at Manuel. "You're suppose to pull out a chair for a lady, didn't your mother teach you any manners."

Manuel quickly pulls out Tazara's chair. "Disculpas senora!"

"That's more like it." Tazara chides him and slowly sits down in her chair.

Manuel pushes Tazara up against the table. "Anything else Madame?"

"I'll let you know." Tazara icily answers.

Manuel mutters a few chosen curse words as he walks away from the table. "Now I can see why they refer to you as the Scorpion Queen." Sam laughs.

"No, I believe it's from the tattoos on her arms." Kensi purrs.

"I have one on my butt as well." Tazara sensuously says to Sam.

"Does it cover it up?" Ziva smirks trying to get a reaction out of Tazara.

"Listen little girl, don't mess with me." Tazara warns her.

"Leilani enough!" Sam scolds her.

"Don't worry Senor Ortega; I'm not afraid of your little pet." Tazara wickedly answers.

"Shall we get down to business?" Sam asks.

"On an empty stomach." "Let's eat first than talk business." Tazara smiles.

Upstairs, McGee is watching Sanchez' every move. "He's interested alright."

"So I see Mr. McGee." Hetty answers.

"Hopefully after dinner, Tazara puts on a big show to get Sanchez' full attention." McGee grins.

After dinner Tazara and Sam are going over business dealing. "Senora Zontini, while we're waiting for dessert, I want to give you an offer for the merchandise that we discussed over the phone."

"I told you what I wanted; I don't want a peso less."

"That's robo de carretera." Sam seethes.

"Call it what you like Senor Ortega, my offer stands at one hundred million American dollars."

"Your merchandise isn't worth fifty million American dollars." Sam laughs.

"We'll see, I'll stay until Wednesday morning for you to think it over or if I get a better offer." Tazara purrs and gets up from the table. "In the meantime your little de bimbo's can split my plátanos and cajeta layered crepes, there use to sharing plátanos." Tazara seductively says and gives both Ziva and Kensi a knowing look." "Senor Ortega it's been a pleasure." She smiles and sashay's away from the table.

Sanchez stares over at Tazara with his jaw hanging. "Find out who that senora is?" He instructs Lorenzo his personal assistant-bodyguard.

"Si Senor Sanchez." He nods and gets up from the table.

"You're interested in her." Ernesto, a member of Sanchez' entourage asks.

"Business and pleasure, if Senor Ortega doesn't want to do business with her, maybe I can steal a business deal away from him and take his two beauties away from him in the process." Sanchez grins.

"How do you know that she's in our line of business?" Ernesto curiously asks.

"For the amount of pesos that she was asking Senor Ortega, she's in our line of business."

Back at OSP Headquarters, Hetty, Nell, and Eric are giving each other a thumbs up signal. "To easy!" Nell smiles.

"His eyes are focused too much on Tazara's cleavage." Eric laughs.

"And Ziva's crack." Tony laughs from his position in the restaurant.

"I want everyone to meet up at Sam's suite after dinner." Hetty orders them.

"You know Gibbs would be proud of me that I figured out to do this on my own." Tony smirks.

"Yes you did and he always knew that our team was in good hands whenever he went away." McGee praises Tony.

Tony glances over at the direction of Sam's table and gets an evil look from his partner. "Well some of us are happy that I'm in charge." Tony grins.

Nantucket, Massachusetts

0300 Hours EDT

Gibbs awakens alone in bed. "Jenny!" He groggily calls out.

Out in the galley, Jenny is lying on settee berth reading a book. "I knew I should have stayed out of the bookstore today." Jenny grumbles as she's already into chapter three.

After getting into a pair of sweatpants Gibbs walks in half asleep. "How long have you been awake?" He yawns.

"About forty minutes, I woke up and couldn't fall back to sleep." Jenny shrugs.

Gibbs flops down on top of her lap and buries his face up against Jenny's stomach. "Why didn't you wake me?" He mumbles.

"Because I wanted to read my book, not to have sex." Jenny mutters and picks up her book from her chest and continues to read.

"Something bugging ya."

"No, I sometimes wake up in the middle of the night and head into the study for a few hours and read, just like you head down to your basement to work on a project."

"We'll we're not home."

"I know that." "You know you can go back to bed, there's no sense in the both of us being up."

"No, I'll just fall asleep right here." Gibbs yawns and closes his eyes.

"At least at home you wouldn't have woken up." Jenny inwardly sighs.

Back in Mexico up in Sanchez's suite, Lorenzo if filling in his boss on the mystery woman who was having dinner with Sam, Ziva, and Kensi. "Her name is Vasara Zontini, I'm having one of our people go through her suite tomorrow morning, she has a scheduled spa appointment at ten."

"Hopefully by then we'll know who we're dealing with, it's been awhile since a woman has intrigued me." Sanchez smirks.

"And hopefully she doesn't deceive you like Senora Jones." Lorenzo chuckles.

"You mean Senora Shepard." Sanchez snarls and gets up from his chair. "I paid for those two idiots to put a hit out on her while she was in Panama City."

"Nobody could get near her Senor, there were cops everywhere, plus there was the matter of her personal protection detail." Lorenzo laments in frustration.

"So the Federales told the US public that the Director of NCIS was in witness protection for three years." Ernesto laughs.

"Try, she was whoring herself for some agency, which I have not determined yet." "It seems that it was a coincidence that her boss Senor Galanos had died in an explosion inside of his home on the Greek Island of Kalymnos."

"That is something that a low level agency like NCIS would pull off." Ernesto shrugs.

"Even so, nobody makes a fool out of Enrique Sanchez, and Senora Shepard will pay the ultimate price for deceiving me." Sanchez viciously vows.

**A|N Merry Christmas to my readers, hope you all have an excellent holiday with your loved ones.**


	36. Redeye To LA

The next morning after listening to the playback from Sanchez' suite from the night before, Hetty decides to call SecNav Jarvis. "I'm sorry DiNozzo, but I have to involve the SecNav in on this after hearing that Sanchez has ordered a hit on the Director and he has identified her as CIA Operative Harriet Jones. Hetty swallows and picks up her desk phone.

San Diego, California

Naval Base Point Loma

Military Sealift Command Pacific Headquarters

Captain Aaron Ebersole's Office

SecNav Jarvis is having a meeting with Sealift Command Pacific Commanding Officer, Captain Ebersole. "It seems like you got everything under control." Jarvis smoothly says.

"Piece of cake." Ebersole smiles.

"I'm not looking forward to that long flight back to Washington." Jarvis grumbles.

"Look on the bright side, the Ice Queen is away for another week." Ebersole smirks.

"Now, now, Aaron, it's because she's a bitch that the job gets done." Jarvis laughs and gets up from his chair. "But it has been quiet the past week with both Shepard and Granger out of my hair."

"I don't like Granger any better to sneaky for my liking."

Before Jarvis can answer Ebersole, his cellphone begins to ring. "SecNav Jarvis!" He answers.

"SecNav, this is Special Agent Hetty Lange, Operations Manager from OSP Headquarters in Los Angeles."

"Good morning Hetty." Jarvis warmly address' her.

"Sir I need a private MTAC briefing with you as soon as possible." "Nobody can be in the room."

"What's it about?" Jarvis shrugs.

"Operation Lodestone!"

"I'm at MSCPAC Headquarters; I want a private briefing with you in MTAC in five minutes." Jarvis instructs her and hangs up.

Five minutes later, with both MTAC's cleared out Jarvis is looking up at Hetty. "Who told you about Operation Lodestone?" Jarvis chastises her.

"The Gunnery Marine John Perry murder investigation."

"That's a case the Major Case Response Team was investigating before I left for San Diego on Friday."

"I know Enrique Sanchez is linked to Perry's murder."

"El Salvadorian weapons dealer, but what does he have to do with Operation Lodestone?" Jarvis curiously asks.

"He sold weapons to Kosmo Galanos, via Harriet Jones."

"Damn it!" Jarvis sighs and runs his fingers through his hair.

"I got a phone call from Agent DiNozzo on Friday, he did not trust Margie McCoy the Operations Manager that he's been assigned to work under while Director Shepard and Agent Gibbs are away on vacation." "Margie has a past with the Director, not a pleasant one and I have Margie on audio tape stating how she feels about our current Director; it's not nice and extremely unprofessional."

"Why didn't you come to me about this on Friday?" Jarvis chastises her.

"We thought that we could handle it."

"We?"

"MCR Team and OSP Teams working together, with Tazara Zakar, the Director used her on a joint op several months ago." Hetty reminds him.

"I know, I know!" Jarvis impatiently groans. "So you waited until today to call me." Jarvis snaps.

"Enrique Sanchez has put two and two together on Director Shepard and Harriet Jones; he tried putting a hit out on her last month while she was in Panama City."

"I want a full briefing on what's going on as of now on all aspects of what DiNozzo and Callen's teams are doing."

"It may take a while sir."

"It seems that I now have the time."

While Hetty is briefing Jarvis in on what's going on down in Tijuana, McCoy is back at NCIS Headquarters in Quantico unsuccessfully trying to tie in Sanchez' business dealings with other known arms dealers. "This is impossible!" McCoy hisses from behind her desk.

Abby walks in. "You wanted to see me ma'am." Abby frowns.

"Don't you knock?" McCoy snippily berates her. Abby walks back over to the door and knocks. "Come in Miss Sciuto."

Abby walks in and folds her arms at her. "As I said, you wanted to see me."

"Yes, I wanted to know if you had any luck on finding out any information on Enrique Sanchez' business dealers with other known arms dealers."

"No ma'am and McGee wasn't having much luck either before he flew out to Mexico."

"I thought the two of you were masters at finding information where others couldn't."

"Yes we are ma'am." "I'll see if maybe McGee missed something."

"Do that!" McCoy orders her.

"On it!" Abby sighs and slowly walks out of the office. "Five more days, five more days." Abby mumbles over and over again.

Tijuana, Mexico

Tijuana Golf Resort & Spa

Tony and McGee's Room

Tony with his cellphone pressed up against his ear with SecNav Jarvis, paces in front of the bed with McGee watching him. "What did you want me to do sir?" Tony sighs in frustration.

"You have a finger Agent DiNozzo." Jarvis scolds him.

"I thought I could handle this on my own."

"You handled it alright, you've now involved other people that should not have been involved with Operation Lodestone, now I have to call the CIA and FBI Director's and brief them on this." "The Director of NCIS is wandering Nantucket with out her personal protection detail and there was a threat put out on her life by a wanted arms dealer."

"You're calling Jenny."

"I'm afraid I have little choice Agent DiNozzo."

"But she's on her honeymoon sir."

"A threat was put out on her life."

"Sanchez doesn't know where she's at." "McGee and Eric are listening in on his every word."

"While he's in his room, we don't know what he's talking about once Sanchez leaves his room."

"Ok now the Director is going to be pissed off at me for ruining her honeymoon, where do we go from here." Tony sighs at the prospects of having to deal with the wrath of Madame Director.

"Continue your surveillance on Sanchez; your end is still in play."

"Is there any way that you could keep the Director out of this?" Tony curiously asks.

"I'm afraid not." Jarvis swallows and hangs up.

Tony pushes in the end button on his cellphone and flops backwards on the bed. "Fuck!"

"That bad!" McGee nods.

"Yep, Evil Uncle Clayton is calling mommy up." Tony grumbles.

Nantucket, Massachusetts

Jetties Beach

1400 Hours EDT

After spending most of the morning swimming and boogie boarding out in the ocean, Gibbs and Jenny are lying on a beach blanket soaking up the sun. "This is all I want to do here all week." Gibbs sighs in contentment.

"Besides sex!" Jenny giggles.

"I could have done that in the middle of the night, but somebody wanted to read her book." Gibbs snorts.

Before Jenny can answer him, she notices a police officer walking over to her and Gibbs. "Are you Director Shepard?" Officer Nick Hutton nods down at her.

"Not until 0600 Hours next Monday morning." Gibbs growls.

"Yes I am?" "Is there a problem?" Jenny asks in confusion.

"SecNav Clayton Jarvis has instructed me to locate you and bring you back to your husband's boat, until your personal protection detail joins you sometime this evening."

"Terrorist attack?" Gibbs asks and gets up on to his feet.

"I didn't ask, just following my superiors orders." Hutton answers.

Twenty minutes later on board 'The Shepard', Jenny is getting briefed by SecNav Jarvis. "He what?"

"Involved the OSP Team on the parameters of Operation Lodestone." Jarvis answers from Hetty's desk at OSP Headquarters.

"First of all I'm all the way up in Nantucket; I don't have a fucking clue as to what's going on Clayton, so give me some answers." Jenny screams.

Half an hour later, Jenny is pacing back and forth in front of the dinette table angrily screaming at her husband. "Stupid!"

"I thought you said that Lesley Bradshaw was the Operations Manager at Quantico." Gibbs asks.

"She was until Granger suggested to Jarvis that he promote Bradshaw to run anti-terrorism operations in Naples, Italy without consulting me about it."

"So that Granger could put that shrew McCoy in place at Quantico so that she could be a thorn on DiNozzo's back while we were away."

"Flat chested hairy bitch." "I can't stand that woman, Ziva, Tazara, and I made her life miserable while we were in Cairo."

"Well remember she worked in London for a short while also and tried everything to get into my pants." Gibbs growls.

"If she did you would go limp for over a week." Jenny laughs and grabs her i-Phone.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Jenny mutters in annoyance and presses the speed dial button for Tony's cellphone.

Tijuana, Mexico

Tijuana Golf Resort & Spa

Tony is about to get into the elevator with Callen, when his cellphone begins to ring. Tony picks up his phone and notices Jenny's name on the display. "Great!" Tony grumbles.

Callen glances down at Tony's phone. "Have fun!" Callen laughs and backs away from the elevator door so that Tony has privacy on the phone with Jenny.

"Thanks a lot!" Tony sighs and steps into the elevator. "Hi mom, how's Nantucket?" Tony innocently answers.

"It was fine, until I had a bunch of cop's escort me back to the boat." "You've screwed up big time DiNozzo." "If you didn't want to bring McCoy in on that you should have called Jarvis up."

"I thought I could handle it on my own."

"Operation Lodestone is a classified op that the CIA and FBI have ordered us to not discuss to anybody about, and that includes the OSP Team." "I'm expecting a phone call from Director Petraeus any minute now and not to mention the FBI Director."

"So you're on lock down?" Tony asks.

"Yes, Nantucket PD is watching over me until Melvin and several other agents fly in." "I'll be flying out to Los Angeles tonight."

"Jenny you can't end your honeymoon, Hetty can handle things from there."

"I can't have a honeymoon Tony if I can't go anywhere without my protection detail." "Besides, if I go back to Quantico I'll have to deal with McCoy and I'm in no mood to deal with her." Jenny mutters.

"So is Gibbs joining you?"

"Not tonight, he's sailing 'The Shepard' to the mainland and then rent a truck and boat trailer and drive back to DC." "He'll catch the next available flight out to Tijuana and he'll join you."

"He's taking over as lead." Tony frowns.

"OSP has the lead, Hetty won the coin flip with McCoy, you and Gibbs will be taking orders from G Callen from here on out."

"So I should be expecting Gibbs-"

"Sometime on Wednesday night the earliest." Jenny interrupts him. "I'll be taking a redeye from Providence."

"So I should be expecting to see you in MTAC sometime tomorrow morning." Tony grimaces.

"Yes, a very pissy mommy." Jenny chastises Tony.

Up in the hotel room, McGee is monitoring Sanchez's suite. "All's quiet, other than Sanchez's snoring." McGee grumbles.

"He sounds like a sea loin." Eric laughs.

"Glad somebody is listening to this besides me." McGee whines.

"Nothing else to do at OSP Headquarters."

"Then why do I have to monitor everything Sanchez, Sam, Ziva, and Kensi are doing, when we got you back in LA?"

"I follow orders." Eric shrugs.

"Hetty's?"

"SecNav Jarvis' until tomorrow morning."

"Why until tomorrow morning?" McGee curiously asks.

Tony who had walked into the room without McGee noticing him flops face forward on to his bed. "Because mommy is taking a redeye out to LA." Tony groans and pulls his pillow over his head.

"How pissed off was she?" McGee cringes.

"Extremely, and making matters worse, Gibbs will be joining us sometime Wednesday night."

"What about their honeymoon, we can handle things here?"

"Can't have much of a honeymoon, when Melvin and several of NCIS' finest will be monitoring your every move." "I guess they'll finish it later on."

"Gibbs was looking forward to their honeymoon for months." McGee frowns.

"I know!" "Maybe if I would have called Jarvis from the beginning they would be on their honeymoon now."

"No, keep in mind Sanchez did threaten to put a hit out on the Director."

"Why can't they ever get a break?" Tony answers.

Providence, Rhode Island

Providence/TF Green International Airport

2100 Hours

Jenny, getting an earlier flight out to the west coast is on her i-Phone with Hetty back at OSP Headquarters. "No I'll deal with Flatupus when I get back to Washington." Jenny sighs as she steps from the boarding gate on to her airplane, she hands the flight attendant her seating information.

"She has a new nickname.' Hetty snickers.

"Something better than Flatupus." Jenny laughs.

"Sasquatch!"

Jenny bursts out laughing. "That had to come from Abby." Jenny laughs.

"This way ma'am." The attendant nods at her and escorts Jenny over to her seat. "You'll need to be off of your cellphone prior to take off."

"I know!" Jenny softly answers and takes a seat next to the window. Melvin and several agents sit in an aisle seat next to her. "I hate this Hetty, reminds me of the last time I was in LA."

"The difference is Sanchez doesn't know you'll be here and Granger won't be here to look over your shoulder."

"After the ass chewing I gave him a few months ago, Granger will never ever look over my shoulder again." Jenny smirks.

Down in Tijuana, Tazara is sitting at the bar next the pool in a white string bikini. "The most beautiful woman in the room." Sanchez says to her as he slowly walks over to her.

Tazara noting Ziva and Kensi sitting at the pool with their legs dangling into the water. "What about those two?" Tazara nods, gesturing towards Ziva and Kensi.

"They do not compare to you." Sanchez drools.

Tazara reaches for Sanchez' hand. "Vasara Zontini!" She seductively purrs.

Sanchez brings Tazara's hand to his mouth and kisses it. "Enrique Sanchez!"

Over at the pool Ziva and Kensi are listening in via their earwigs. "Better Tazara than us." Ziva giggles.

Tazara who also has an earwig on has over heard Ziva's comments. "Mental note to get even with Ziva later on." Tazara grumbles.

"Are you free for dinner tonight?"

"Away from your posse." Tazara asks and glances towards Sanchez's ever present entourage.

"They're here to protect me."

"And to get a free vacation from what I can see, lose your men and I'll consider having dinner with you."

"This will be dinner and business." Sanchez smiles.

"What kind of business?" Tazara curiously asks.

"Let's say I can pay what your large associate would not pay last night."

"I'm interested, since I flew all the way from Morocco for no reason." Tazara snippily answers.

"Nine o'clock tonight?" Sanchez drools.

"I'll be there provided you're alone." "Bad enough I had to sit with those two last night." Tazara icily snaps.

"You don't like them." Sanchez laughs.

"Let's say I don't like loose women who flaunt themselves at men to get by." Tazara says in disgust.

Upstairs, McGee, Tony, and Deeks are listening in. "She got even with you Ziva." Tony laughs.

"The night isn't over my little hairy butt." Ziva purrs.

"How does she-"

"Never mind!" Tony interrupts Deeks.

Back at the bar, Sanchez hands Tazara his cellphone and e-mail address. "I see an excellent business future between us." Sanchez smiles.

"So do I." Tazara winks.

"Hopefully it puts you behind bars where you belong." Tony answers with a hint of determination in his voice.

Meanwhile at OSP Headquarters, Jarvis and Hetty are standing alone in MTAC listening and watching Gibbs and Callen's teams in action. "I have strict orders from Director Petraeus that Sanchez and his men are to be eliminated." Jarvis informs Hetty.

"Does Director Shepard know about this?" Hetty asks.

"Yes, there was a three way briefing between Shepard, Petraeus, and myself."

"You know there may be other arms dealers who might identify the Director as CIA Operative Harriet Jones." Hetty muses.

"Sanchez is the only one who's alive from her father's business dealings, the rest have been arrested or killed by other government agencies or arms dealers."

"So have you come with a plan to eliminate Sanchez yet?" Hetty curiously asks.

"That's between Shepard and Petraeus." "In the meantime I want both Gibbs and Callen's teams to continue their surveillance on Sanchez." Jarvis orders her.

Back at the hotel, Sanchez is up in his suite talking with Lorenzo and Ernesto. "I want the two of you sitting at a corner table observing us." Sanchez instructs him.

"I spoke with several contacts over in Europe and the Middle East, no one has ever heard of Vasara Zontini." Lorenzo smoothly says.

"It may be a CIA ploy, they never give up." Sanchez snorts.

"What if she is a Federale?" Ernesto shrugs.

"We'll do to her like we did to that Chilean undercover police officer." Sanchez laughs.

"We sent his body back to his family one piece at a time." Lorenzo laughs.

In Tony's hotel room, Tony, McGee, and Callen are listening in. "So where do we go from here?" McGee curiously asks.

"Continue as we're ordered to do, and hopefully the Director will come up with a solution by tomorrow morning." Tony swallows.


	37. Sounds Like A Plan

A|N Apologies to my readers this was the real Chapter 37 and some how it did not get updated.

Lack of sleep from catching up from the holidays.

Tijuana, Mexico

Tijuana Golf Resort & Spa

2100 Hours PDT

Tazara, dressed in a lavender cocktail dress that comes to her knee, walks into the restaurant and observes that Sanchez is seated at a table by himself. "Frick and frack are sitting in a corner table." Tony warns her through her earwig.

Tazara slowly walks over to Sanchez' table. "Senor Sanchez!" She nods.

"Senora Vasara!" Sanchez smiles.

"I see you're not a gentleman." Tazara sighs and pulls her chair out.

"Not my style." Sanchez snorts.

"So I've noticed." She snippily answers and takes her seat directly across from Sanchez.

"I took the liberty of ordering a pitcher of margarita's for us."

"Fine!" Tazara answers.

"I've done a complete background check on you, none of my contacts from Europe and the Middle East have heard of you."

"Funny, none of my contacts have heard of you Senor Sanchez, but they've heard of Samuel Ortega my other buyer." Tazara sweetly baits him.

"Strange!" Sanchez shrugs in surprise.

Tazara tosses a flash drive over at Sanchez. "My complete inventory at my warehouse in Los Angeles."

"How do you get away with selling weapons in America?" Sanchez curiously asks.

"Because I'm not on the CIA, FBI, ATF, or DEA's radar." Tazara purrs.

"So you keep a low profile."

"That's how you stay in business Senor Sanchez, but my allies and enemies know not to cross me." "There's a reason why I'm referred to as the Scorpion Queen." She seductively answers.

Ziva, Sam, and Kensi walk into the restaurant. "That woman again." Ziva sighs in disgust. "They better not sit us next to her."

"I say we drown her in the pool the next time she gives us a snotty look." Kensi laughs.

"I don't know why the two of you keep worrying about Senora Zontini; I wouldn't touch that mala mujer with a ten foot pool." Sam smirks.

Sanchez looks eyes with Sam. "Speaking of Senor Ortega and his lovely senoras." Sanchez drools.

"I'll knock off ten million off my deal for the two whores." Tazara seductively smiles.

"I'll keep it at one hundred million for the two prostitutas and a week in Tahiti with you on my boat."

"You have a boat." Tazara says with surprise.

"Yes it's docked down in Rosarito." "We could sail away this weekend."

"Sounds like a plan." Tazara purrs.

"Provided that your merchandise pans out."

"You'll like what I have, I sell quality." "After you buy from me, you wouldn't go to anybody else."

Los Angeles, California

OSP Headquarters

MTAC

"I think she got him." Nell nods over to Hetty.

"The camera installed in Tazara's scorpion pendent on her necklace provided excellent video footage." Hetty smiles.

"Convenient we wanted to get Sanchez on a boat and into US waters." McGee's voice comes over Hetty's headset.

"That will be up to the Director tomorrow morning to come up with a plan, Mr. McGee, until then we continue to stake out Senor Sanchez." Hetty instructs him.


	38. Game On

Los Angeles, California

NCIS Headquarters

Office of Special Projects

0700 Hours PDT

In a conference room, Jenny is reviewing the case of murdered Marine Gunner John Perry. "Stupid McCoy wanted to do a complete background check into Sanchez' known arms dealer associates and my father unfortunately was one of them." Jenny groans and takes a sip from her cup of coffee.

Hetty walks in. "Good morning Director."

"Good morning Hetty, I had a long bumpy flight that ended in Vegas." "Thankfully the SecNav's plane was a smoother flight to LA."

"What time did you get in?" Hetty shrugs and takes a seat at the conference table.

"One in the morning, SecNav had a suite arranged for me at the Ritz; I got a few hours' sleep and came in at 0600 Hours." Jenny yawns.

"You look exhausted."

"I'll take a nap on the couch in your office after I deal with DiNozzo on an MTAC feed in a few hours." "After I get up to speed on the Perry Investigation, I'm heading over to MTAC to review the audio and video footage of the op down in Tijuana."

"Sanchez has been quiet so far."

"Furrball won't get his ass up until noon; I know his habits inside and out." Jenny laughs.

"Jenny, I don't want to pry into what happened to you when you worked for the CIA."

"Hetty, it was a no win situation for me." "Trent Kort had something on Jethro that would have put him in jail for the rest of his life."

"So sacrificing yourself like that was the end result."

"Yes, because Jethro mattered, he made a difference."

"Like you don't." Hetty frowns and squeezes Jenny's hand. "You made a difference as an agent over in Europe and as the first female Director of a federal arms agency." "I believe you look down on yourself at times."

"That's because I didn't think I was worthy as a person Hetty at the time." Jenny sadly answers.

"I mourned your death over in London; Callen had two deaths to mourn for in two weeks." "I spoke with Ducky; Gibbs was overcome with emotion between losing you and then losing his team, his family." "Again you cut yourself short, Jenny."

"At the time I didn't realize it Hetty."

"Rising back from the dead was a wakeup call I gather."

"It made me realize that I had an actual family, people that cared about me." "The last time I had a sense of feeling of being a part of a family is before my mother died."

"So sad that you would never let anybody in Jenny."

"When you were shipped off to boarding school and summer camp after my mother's death, it was impossible to let anybody in Hetty."

Bridgeport, Connecticut

1100 Hours EDT

After stopping for a quick breakfast and for coffee to go at a truck stop, Gibbs decides to have it out with Tony. "I know he gets going with his gut from me, but I wouldn't have gone to Hetty about Operation Lodestone." Gibbs grumbles and flips open his cellphone.

Tijuana, Mexico

Tijuana Golf Resort & Spa

0800 Hours PDT

Tony is in the process of getting dressed. "So you do take showers everyday now?" McGee teases him.

"I was just teasing about the essence of DiNozzo." Tony scoffs.

"Maybe EJ got on you about it." McGee snickers.

"Shut up; quit throwing her in my face." Tony protests.

"You threw her in our faces throughout the Port to Port serial killer investigation." "Drooling over her from the bullpen, during our daily update sessions." "I was surprised that Gibbs didn't haul you into the elevator and ream your ass out." "It was unprofessional." McGee chastises him.

"I was in over my head and wasn't thinking." Tony sighs.

"Yeah, you were thinking with the head below you waist, which I wasn't surprised with."

"Hey, enough!" Tony snaps.

"Truth hurts!" McGee frowns.

Callen hearing Tony and McGee bickering walks in through the adjoining door. "What's going on?"

"Brotherly bickering!" Tony affectionately answers.

"Well keep it down, Deeks and I were trying to sleep, we were watching Sanchez' men in the bar until two this morning."

"I guess you're not use to burning the midnight oil like Team Gibbs." Tony laughs and is about to put on his shirt when his cellphone begins to ring. "I wonder if that's the Director." Tony says and walks over to the nightstand to retrieve his phone. "Great!" He grumbles as he spots Gibbs' name on the display panel.

"By the sound of your voice I take it, it's Gibbs." McGee snickers.

"They don't call you Captain McObvious for a reason." Tony mumbles and hesitantly answers his phone. "Hi dad!" Tony baits Gibbs.

"I'm not in the mood DiNozzo." Gibbs snarls.

"By the tone of your voice I can clearly hear that you're not happy with me." Tony swallows.

"We had until Thursday when we sailed back to DC." "Our honeymoon didn't official end until 0500 Hours Monday morning when Jen's alarm clock rang." "Not being happy with you is an understatement." Gibbs barks.

"I still don't understand why Jarvis had to involve Jenny with this until next Monday morning." "She was perfectly safe up in Nantucket."

"Nobody else at NCIS, beside my team, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, and the Director is read into Operation Lodestone DiNozzo." "That was until Friday night when you read Hetty and the OSP Team into it." Gibbs growls…."The CIA and FBI Directors are not happy campers at this time." "You had not business involving OSP in this."

"I was afraid that McCoy would stick her nose into something that she-"

"You should have called Jarvis up." Gibbs angrily snaps.

"Then the CIA would have taken over the investigation."

"They already have DiNozzo, Jenny will give you and Callen's team on what they want us to do from here on out."

"I haven't heard from her yet." Tony swallows.

"You will, keep in mind she has to review everything on the Perry Investigation and the joint op between my team and Callen's."

"With OSP in the lead."

"Who cares, Hetty won the coin flip, would rather have her running the show than that in your face bitch McCoy."

"I take it you don't care for her either." Tony laughs.

"Hate is an understatement."

"So I'll expect you late Wednesday."

"Try early Wednesday, I should be in Washington this evening, I'll store 'The Shepard' at the Navy Yard, Noemi has packed me a fresh set of clothes for Mexico, which Abby will bring over to the Navy Yard."

"You're going to be exhausted by the time you land in Tijuana." Tony frowns with worry.

"I'll get some sleep on the flight to Tijuana; remember I sleep well on airplanes."

"I know even through turbulence." Tony chuckles.

"I'll be reserving a special head slap for you tomorrow." Gibbs warns him, before hanging up.

Tony pushes in the end button. "We'll be expecting Gibbs tomorrow morning."

"Not surprised since it's only an eight hour drive from Rhode Island to DC." McGee shrugs.

"Now to wait for the Director's call." Tony groans.

OSP Headquarters

MTAC

0930 Hours

With Jenny sitting in the back reviewing the video footage from the op in Tijuana, Eric is listening in to Sanchez' quiet hotel suite. "All's quiet in Sanchez' suite."

"Besides the snoring." Hetty snickers.

Eric glances down on a small monitor and spots McCoy. "Hetty, McCoy wants a briefing with you."

"Great I just ate my bagel and I have to look at that creature." Jenny mutters in annoyance.

"Put her onscreen." Hetty laughs.

Quantico, Virginia

Marine Base Quantico

NCIS Headquarters

MTAC

1230 Hours EDT

"My, my, don't we look perky this morning Hetty." McCoy sweetly says.

"Hum the powder blue eye shadow color went out in the 80's Margie." Hetty teases her.

"It's called I'm stylish." McCoy smirks.

"It's called I'm a Joan Cusack wanna be, from 'Working Girl'." Jenny answers under her breath.

"Whatever you say?" Hetty laughs and gets to the subject at hand. "Sanchez and Vasara Zontini had a dinner date last night at the restaurant."

"I want to see the video feed on that ASAP." McCoy asks.

"I'll have Eric send it to you shortly."

"Did anything come about it?"

"Yes, Sanchez has decided to do a business deal with Zontini."

"When?"

"Thursday on board his yacht."

"Hopefully Zontini will lure Sanchez to her warehouse in Los Angeles, we'll bust both of them in the process." McCoy grins.

"I'm sure the Director will be pleased with both of our teams." Hetty smirks.

"I could care less if she's pleased with the MCRT or with me; you know how I feel about that bitch."

"Yes Margie you've made your opinions very clear." Hetty answers, knowing full well that McCoy doesn't know that Jenny is sitting in the back of the room, listening in on her every word.

"She slept her way to the top Hetty, you know it the whole federal arms agencies know it."

"Like you haven't." Hetty laughs.

"Excuse me; I don't know what you're talking back." McCoy snaps.

"The Protection Detail assignment involving you and your team in Budapest."

"What about it?" McCoy innocently answers.

"Deputy Director Douglas."

"I still don't follow." McCoy shrugs.

"His wife walked in on the two of you while you were giving him a-"

"How did you know about that?" McCoy sighs in annoyance.

"His wife told me all about it." "It's how she blackmailed him into a higher alimony figure."

"And it also got Marge her position in Cairo to keep her mouth shut also." Jenny inwardly says to herself.

"So I would advise you to keep your mouth shut." Hetty warns her.

"Why truth hurts, once a whore always a whore, and you let Jenny and Gibbs screw around on the job in London." "That fact alone could have gotten all three of you fired."

"Got proof that their affair in London under my watch."

"No, but you and everyone else knew it was going on." McCoy sighs in disgust.

"Again unless you have photo, video, or audio proof of the Director and Agent Gibbs' off the job relationship while they were stationed in London, I'd advise you to keep your mouth shut." "Now back to our current op." "Is there nothing more to discuss between us?"

"None at the moment, just send me the audio and video footage from Tijuana." McCoy snippily answers.

"Eric will send it to shortly." "Lange out!" Hetty answers and cuts McCoy off from the screen.

"Jethro is going to have to hold me back from decking that bitch when I get back to Washington." Jenny angrily hisses.

"Did you hear our phone conversation from the other day?"

"Oh yeah, I never slept my way up to the top."

"Who would have sex with her?" Eric cringes.

"A desperate man that wants a blow job." Jenny snickers.

"Douglas made Ernest Borgnine look like a hunk." Hetty laughs and approaches Eric from behind. "Remember keep Tazara's face out of focus on the video footage that you send to McCoy."

"I used the camera that Callen had positioned near the bar, there's a large woman's head blocking Tazara from view."

Two hours later after reviewing everything with the Perry Investigation and the ongoing op down in Mexico to take down Enrique Sanchez, Jenny is having a briefing with both Gibbs and Callen's teams in MTAC, along with Tazara, inside of Tony's hotel room. "Game on for Thursday." Jenny orders them.

"Do you still want Tazara to go on board Sanchez' yacht?" Tony nods.

"Yes, make sure that Sanchez is in US waters before we take him down."

"Arrest!" Tony asks.

"No, Director Petraeus wants Sanchez and his team to be neutralized."

"How are we going to do that without being on board Sanchez' boat?" Tony curiously asks.

"This smells of Cairo all over again." Tazara swallows.

"The outcome will be different this time Tazara." Jenny reassures her.

"I won't be taking a bullet for you." Ziva teases Jenny.

"So what's the plan?" Callen asks.

"It all depends on whether or not Tazara can get Sanchez into US waters, once she does, the order will be to take out Sanchez and his men on board his yacht 'The Corinna'." "When Gibbs arrives in Tijuana tomorrow, I want Callen, Deeks, and Tony to drive down to Rosarito and board 'The Corinna', I want Sanchez' cabin, the galley, main deck to be bugged and possibly I want video cameras positioned so that we will be able to monitor your every move back at OSP Headquarters." "Sanchez' yacht is a three hundred footer, so there will be places for the three of you to hide below deck without being seen."

"While this is all going down on Thursday, I take it that we'll have a backup team in place?" Tony curiously asks.

"Gibbs, Ziva, McGee, Sam, and Kensi will be nearby, on board a boat." "They'll be a distance away so that they won't be spotted by Sanchez' men."

"Is it necessary to take out Sanchez and his men?" Tony questions.

"Yes, if Sanchez is brought in and we manage to take him to court, it's a possibility that my name may come up, and it won't be as Director of NCIS." Jenny sighs.

"And you don't want to risk that." Tony swallows.

"I want to put my past behind me Tony." Jenny frowns and walks out of the room.

"What in the hell happened to her?" Callen snaps.

"You don't want to know." "At least I knew what was happening to Jenny while she was working for the CIA." Tazara frowns.

"I had a glimpse of it Tazara when I bumped into Jenny in Morocco after Vance terminated my NCIS liaison." "It was like a part of her soul was taken away from her." Ziva answers with her voice trembling.

"Well she got it back." Tony smiles…"In the form of Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"So when do you meet Sanchez again?" Deeks curiously asks.

"I'm suppose to call him some time this evening."

"Keep my name out of it this time." Ziva sighs.

"Can't make any promises." Tazara snickers.

Washington, DC

NCIS Headquarters

Evidence Room

1900 Hours EDT

Gibbs meets up with Abby to retrieve his luggage and passport. "No problem Gibbs, Ducky will drive me to the Navy Yard, I'll just make up some excuse to the Sasquatch why I had to stop here first." Abby smiles.

"Good one less thing off of my mind getting the truck and boat trailer back to the rental company." Gibbs answers and affectionately gives Abby a kiss on the cheek.

"I've missed the both of you." "It sucks working for that-" "Ugh I can't fill in the blanks." Abby grumbles.

"I've had to work with McCoy over in London; I see her attitude hasn't changed much since then." Gibbs groans.

"Attitude, her whole demeanor and how she treats people is just awful." "And to think I'm stuck working alone with her, while everybody else is down in Mexico." Abby pouts.

"Hopefully by Monday we'll be all back together." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"What about your honeymoon?" Abby curiously asks.

"Don't worry, I've already figured out a place to finish it."

"Where?" Abby smiles.

"A place more fitting for the two of us to be at."

"More fitting than Nantucket." Abby shrugs.

"Trust me I have the ideal place in mind to finish off our honeymoon." Gibbs smiles with anticipation.

Back in Tijuana, Tazara is up in her suite talking on her cellphone talking to Sanchez, who's lounging down at the pool. "I'm taking you up on your offer, since Senor Ortega has not gotten back to me yet." Tazara purrs.

"I looked over the weapons that you want to sell me, and I believe that Senor Ortega is low balling you on your offer." "One hundred million American dollars is a fair offer."

"So we have a deal?"

"Yes we do and after our business transaction, we'll sail away to Tahiti like we planned." Sanchez drools.

"What about the two harlots?"

"I plan on eliminating Senor Ortega tomorrow night in his hotel suite." "His two rameras will be sold to a prostitución anillo in Dubai."

"It seems that you will be making money all the way around on this deal." Tazara seductively answers.

At OSP Headquarters, Jenny, Hetty, Eric, and Nell are in MTAC listening in on Tazara and Sanchez's phone conversation. "Have Sam, Ziva, and Kensi check out now."

"Won't Sanchez be suspicious?" Hetty asks.

"Have Sam's car rigged with an explosive device that will cause an intense fire that there will be nothing left of the bodies but ash." "I want Sanchez to think that the three of them are dead."

"The car!" Tony whines.

"Better the car Mr. DiNozzo then Sam, Kensi, and Miss David." Hetty answers.

Hotel Restaurant

2230 Hours

Lorenzo rushes over to Sanchez' table. "Looks like somebody beat us to killing Senor Ortega, his car blew up on his way to the Aero Puerto." Lorenzo informs him.

"It seemed that Senor Ortega was double crossing someone else besides us." "Pity I would have received a profit for his two beauties." Sanchez laments with a smirk on his face.

Tony, Ziva, Callen, Sam, and Kensi are in a van listening in to Sanchez' conversation. "It's a pity that I didn't have the pleasure of putting a bullet in between your eyes." Ziva menacing says.

"So the three of you get to crash at Gibbs' house for a day." Tony asks with a hint of envy in his voice.

"Jealous much Tony." Ziva grins.

"Just a little, Zee-vah!"

"Don't worry they'll be working also, I'll have them put the cameras and bugs inside of Sanchez' yacht while you maintain your cover at the hotel, with Gibbs, McGee, Callen, Deeks, and Tazara." Jenny answers sharply.

"You don't miss anything Director." Tony grins.

"No I don't." "Now I'm heading over to my hotel to crash, we have a long day tomorrow." "Shepard out!"

"Yeah, I'll have to deal with the wrath of papa bear." Tony grumbles.

A|N Happy New Years to my readers, wishing you the best in 2013.

JenJethero4everasone


	39. Number Eleven

Tijuana, Mexico

Tijuana Golf Resort & Spa

1100 Hours PDT

While Sanchez is up in his suite sleeping, Tony and McGee return to the hotel lobby after getting a few hours on the beach. Gibbs walks out of the coffee shop coffee in hand and glares over at his Senior and Junior Field Agents. "Why is he glaring at me, it was your idea to call Hetty up?" McGee grumbles.

"Hopefully Ziva will get the ole Gibbs' stare when he meets up with her tomorrow morning." Tony answers.

"I think he wants us to go into the elevator with him?" McGee groans at the prospects of dealing with a pissed off Gibbs.

"Make it look casual, that we don't know one another."

"Casual huh?"

Slowly Tony and McGee walk over to the elevator, Gibbs approaches them from behind. "So did you see that hot babe in the red thong bikini?" Tony drools.

"Not hard to miss." McGee drools.

The elevator door opens, guests walk out. Tony, McGee, and Gibbs walk in. "What floor are you on?" Tony innocently asks Gibbs.

Gibbs pushes the closed door button. "Third floor!"

"Funny, our room is on the same floor." Tony grins and pushes in the button for the third floor.

The elevator door closes and the back of Gibbs' hand slaps the back of Tony's head. "Stupid!" He growls.

Tony rubs the back of his head. "You told me that yesterday." He grimaces.

"And I'll keep telling you over and over again." "I was lying on a beach with my wife enjoying myself." "Then a Nantucket cop walks over to Jenny and tells her that she has to go into protective custody." "Our honeymoon has been temporarily been put on hold because of you DiNozzo."

"I still don't understand why Jarvis ordered protection detail for Jenny; she was perfectly safe on Nantucket." Tony protests.

"After listening to Sanchez' threat, Jarvis didn't want to take that chance."

The elevator stops, the door opens and Gibbs, Tony, and McGee step out of the elevator. "So where's your room at?" Tony curiously asks.

"Yours!"

"There's only two beds."

"Correction two beds plus a cot that I ordered for the room." "I'll be sleeping in your bed."

"Boss-" Before Tony can complain, Gibbs stares down his younger agent silencing him. "The cot will be fine." Tony swallows.

"I already have my gear inside; Callen let me in about an hour ago."

"Did you speak to the Director?" McGee curiously asks.

"Yes, she briefed me into what's going on."

Gibbs, Tony, and McGee walk over to their hotel room, Tony unlocks the door and they step inside. Deeks is sitting at the table staring down at the laptop watching over Sanchez' suite. "Still sleeping!" Deeks yawns in boredom.

"Soon as I get a shower I'll relieve you." McGee nods and walks over to the bathroom.

"So do you agree with her?" Tony curiously asks.

"Yes, and I won't be losing sleep over an arms dealer getting bumped off." Gibbs answers.

"Yes ma'am he's here." Deeks grimaces and holds on to his ear. "DiNozzo, McCoy wants to speak to you."

"Great my day keeps getting better and better." Tony grumbles and walks over to the laptop. "How are things up north?" Tony grins and turns up the volume so that Gibbs can hear her.

Quantico, Virginia

Marine Base Quantico

NCIS Headquarters

MTAC

"Don't be cute with me Special Agent DiNozzo?" McCoy hisses.

"So what do I owe this honor, I wasn't expected to brief you until 1500 Hours my time."

"I have an op to run in MTAC." "What's the status of Agent David and McGee?"

"Agent David is off on an assignment with Agents Hanna and Kensi down in Rosarito, their bugging Sanchez' yacht."

"I want Sanchez brought in alive, to you read me." McCoy snippily says to him.

"Yes ma'am!" Tony answers and bites his tongue.

"This will make headlines that NCIS has brought in a major arms dealer." McCoy gloats.

"Aren't you going to ask me about Agent McGee's status?" Tony grins.

"Where is he?"

"In the shower."

"From the looks of it, it seems that the both of you were goofing off on the beach instead of working." McCoy chastises Tony.

"Well ma'am Officer Deeks has everything under control here." "Sanchez is still sleeping." "And besides Hetty gave McGee and I the morning off."

"You don't work for her, you work for me." McCoy angrily reminds him.

Gibbs mentally notes that he is going to have a few choice words for McCoy when he gets back home to Washington. "They work for me, you stuck up bitch." Gibbs growls under his breath.

"Well ma'am with all due respect, there's nothing for McGee and I do to, and we do take shifts watching Sanchez' movements." "So I don't see the problem with the two of us heading down to the beach for a few hours."

"I find it a problem when you're under my watch." "There's a job a hand, you can goof off once your chauvinist boss returns from his honeymoon with his whore boss."

Callen who's stepped inside of the room over hears McCoy rushes over to Gibbs and restrains him from storming over to the laptop. "Deal with her later Jethro." Callen whispers low enough that McCoy can't hear him.

"I'm looking forward to moment that I don't have to look into your face anymore ma'am." "DiNozzo out!" Tony smirks and cuts off McCoy are feed.

"The first thing I'm going to do is drive over to Quantico and tell of that bitch when fly back to Washington." Gibbs snarls.

"Um boss, the Director wants a piece of her first." Tony grins.

"Callen I need your room to make a private phone call with Jarvis, I'm not going to have anybody talk about my wife like that." Gibbs angrily snaps and storms into Callen's room closing the door behind him.

"I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that phone call." Tony laughs.

"I don't think the Director is going to be thrilled to hear that Jethro is on the phone with Jarvis." Callen chuckles.

"Right, going over her head, won't be a pretty sight for Hetty back at OSP Headquarters." Tony snickers…."But the good thing is, they're a hundred and thirty-six miles separated from one another and Gibbs is already sleeping alone."

Rosarito, Mexico

Gibbs' House

After putting the camera's and bugs in place inside of Sanchez' yacht, Ziva, Sam, and Kensi head over to Gibbs' house. They go out on the back deck; Sam and Kensi take in the view of the Pacific Ocean. "So this will be Gibbs and the Director's retirement home." Sam says in envy.

"Fall, winter and early spring home, the Director owns an apartment in Paris; she purchased it a few years ago as a safe house to get away from her father for a few weeks." "Because Jenny did what she was told to do, her father gave her a few weeks off every few months." Ziva informs them.

"If they have a place like this to live, why don't they just live down here full time, I don't get it." Kensi shrugs in confusion.

"Not until the Director brings down all of the drug and arms dealers that Vance and Davenport were on the take with." "She's brought down at least ten of them; Sanchez will be number eleven once we eliminate him." Ziva comments dryly.

"How many more does she have to bring in?" Kensi curiously asks.

"Hopefully after tomorrow, thirty-nine more to go." Ziva nods.

"I'll brief the Director and Hetty and let them know that we've successfully put camera's and bugs throughout 'The Corinna', plus the other hidden surprise." Sam cryptically says and walks back inside of the house.

"Hopefully Gibbs is well away from 'The Corinna', when the surprise goes off." Ziva swallows.

OSP Headquarters

Jenny is in a conference room staring down at Enrique Sanchez' photo. "Thankfully I only had to kiss you, just the thought of having sex with that hairy-"

"I've slept with worse." Hetty snorts.

Jenny jumps out of her chair. "Hetty, you scared the crap out of me." Jenny hisses.

"I just spoke with Sam."

"I gather everything went smoothly on Sanchez' yacht?" Jenny asks.

"Yes, cameras, bugs, and a little surprise under the hull." Hetty grins.

"Good, Petraeus wants this to look like another arms dealer went after Sanchez."

"I don't like working so closely with the CIA." Hetty mutters.

"Neither do I, the less I have to deal with them, the better off I feel." Jenny frowns.

Hetty takes a seat beside Jenny and clasps a hold of her left hand. "What happened to you?"

"I went from the Director's chair at NCIS to Kosmo Galanos' personal prostitute." "I sold myself to every arms and drug dealer around the world." "I felt dirty, and I may never be able get my conscious or soul clean ever Hetty." Jenny answers with her voice trembling.

"You should have called me."

"And what would you have done Hetty?" Jenny defiantly answers. "There was nothing you could do." "I killed an arms dealer by the name of René Benoit in cold blood for the retaliation of my father's death." "Army CID ruled it a suicide, because my father was under investigation for taking a bribe by Benoit." "I looked at the evidence and thought that my father's death was made to look like a suicide."

"So you decided to become an agent to look into your father's death."

"To locate and kill my father's murderer." "Step one I had to handle all of my father's affairs, which took several months, then I applied to the FBI, NSA, and lastly NCIS to become a Special Agent." "July of 1996 NCIS accepted my application and I was sent to FLETC for an eighteen week grueling training regimen."

"Eighteen, usually NCIS is twelve to fourteen weeks of training." Hetty openly says.

"I know but I went for it all." "The first week of February of 1997 I was assigned to Gibbs' team at the Navy Yard."

"He must have been thrilled to see that he had a female Probationary Status Agent." Hetty laughs.

"Thrilled was an understatement Hetty." Jenny laughs.

"You had two things going against you from the start; you were a redhead and your sexual gender."

"I didn't know that Jethro had a weakness for redheads when I first met him." "Pacci had leaked out that information on my first day on the job."

"I gather you used it for your full advantage." Hetty grins.

"Oh yeah, tight jeans and slacks, and the turtlenecks of course." "I had one thing over Diane his wife at the time, a set of D cups." Jenny smirks.

"You're bad!" Hetty teases her and then gets back to the subject at hand. "So once you got into the Director's Office you tracked down René Benoit." Hetty nods.

"Yes, I ran an undercover op while Gibbs was briefly retired down in Mexico with Tony." "The mission went smoothly along until Gibbs brought in an Israeli arms dealer who had information on a weapons system that conveniently Benoit aka La Grenouille his CIA Code name was also interested in purchasing." "Tony is a lousy liar, and Gibbs who had been suspicious of my activities when he returned from Mexico finally put two and two together."

"Well it brought the two of you together instead of working against one another." Hetty chastises her.

"At the time I had my reasons why I had Jethro in the dark."

"Whatever they were Jenny you never keep your partner in the dark."

"He wasn't my partner, I'm his boss."

"You will always be Gibbs partner." Hetty laughs.

"I know!" Jenny smiles and gets up from the table. "Long story short, La Grenouille started to get soft, the CIA turned on him and tried to kill his daughter Jeanne, Tony had been posing as her lover so that she would lead him to her father, a bomb was planted in Tony's car." "Luckily Tony and Jeanne were not in the car." "Later that night La Grenouille was waiting for me at my house in Georgetown after I came home from work; he wanted to cooperate with NCIS."

"But you didn't want any part of it."

"No!" Jenny swallows…."I wanted to kill him in the very room where my father was killed."

"What stopped you?"

"Two things, La Grenouille had taken the bullets from my gun." "And Gibbs' damn gut had led him over to my house." Jenny sighs at her husband's timing.

"But you said you killed him, I'm confused." Hetty frowns.

"La Grenouille left my house, when I refused to protect him." "Jethro angry that I let my personal feelings over cloud my judgment left the house to get a warrant to arrest La Grenouille, but he conveniently left his clip from his Sig on top of my desk." "I drank three quarters of a bottle of JD." "Once I was numb and couldn't feel anything, I called La Grenouille up and arranged a meeting on his yacht."

"And you killed him."

"Put a bullet in between his eyes." "After I left La Grenouille's yacht I went him and drank myself into oblivion." "The hang over I had been torture."

"Jenny that was stupid." Hetty scolds her and gets up from the table.

"Tell me about it." "I passed out on my living room couch." "Trent Kort sneaked into my house and stole my gun."

"So that was the leverage your father had on you?"

"Yes, eventually La Grenouille's body turned up, the FBI shut down NCIS; remember when Leon was Acting Director, when I get suspended."

"Oh yeah, I was over in London when that happened."

"I was the FBI's prime suspect." "Gibbs covered for me; I had told them I gave La Grenouille my gun for protection, when they couldn't find my Glock inside of my house." "Trent Kort showed up at NCIS Headquarters and told Agent Fornell who was investigating La Grenouille's murder that he had killed La Grenouille and it was sanctioned by the CIA."

"Now I understand, with your father holding your gun over your head, Trent Kort would have recanted on what he told the FBI." Hetty swallows.

"And as I stated, there was something on Jethro from his past that would have sent him to prison for the rest of his life." "I wasn't worried about going to prison Hetty."

"Prison is not the place for women like you Jenny." "Even a federal prison."

"Jethro would have been worth the risk Hetty." Jenny answers.

"All of this mess because your father faked his own death." "The pain he caused you." Hetty snaps.

"Well Hetty, the old saying is, what comes around goes around, and hopefully my father is rotting in hell now for what he did to me." Jenny viciously answers.

Back in Tijuana, Sanchez and his entourage have ventured over to the pool. Gibbs and Callen follow them from behind and walk over to the bar. "He looks like an oily sleaze bag." Gibbs growls.

McGee up in his room is monitoring Sanchez. "Abby said that we should hook him and the Sasquatch up." McGee laughs.

"So who's wearing the geek glasses, you are Callen." Tony laughs.

"Both of us, so shut up DiNozzo." Gibbs snarls.

"Shutting up boss." Tony gulps.

"So he's number thirty nine on the Director's most wanted list?" Callen nods.

"And hopefully by tomorrow he'll be fish bait at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean, so that we don't have to worry about a trial." Gibbs answers with a smirk on his face.

Over at the pool, Sanchez flops down on to his lounge chair. "Ernesto, make sure you get me up early tomorrow morning, I want to check out of my room by nine." Sanchez instructs him.

"Si!" Ernesto nods.

"Do you want me to get you something from the bar?" Lorenzo asks.

"Bloody Mary for my hang over." Sanchez grumbles and closes his eyes.

Lorenzo walks over to the bar. "Ricardo, Senor Sanchez wants a Bloody Mary."

Ricardo approaches the back of the bar. "What time is he checking out?" Ricardo sheepishly asks.

"Nueve!"

"Senor Sanchez is actually getting up before noon." Ricardo laughs and begins to make Sanchez' drink.

"When it comes to a beautiful senora involved with a business transaction, Senor Sanchez makes an exception." Lorenzo grins.

OSP Headquarters

MTAC

"Tony, Callen, and Deeks I want you to drive down to Rosarito tonight." Jenny orders them

"What about back up?" Tony curiously asks.

"Gibbs and McGee will monitor Sanchez from their hotel room; I highly doubt the fur ball will venture out of his suite tonight." Jenny answers.

"You know what this means Gibbs." Tony grins trying to bait his boss.

"What?" Gibbs growls

"I don't get to sleep on the cot."

"You'll be sleeping on the hammock outside, remember my house only has three bedrooms."

"Hammock!" Tony gulps.

"If Mike pays a visit, you'll have to sleep on the beach." Gibbs laughs.

Hetty pushes in the mute button. "I thought his mentor Mike Franks was dead." Hetty asks in confusion.

"He is, but Mike is always with us in spirit." Jenny smiles.


	40. Our Miracle

Tijuana, Mexico

Tijuana Golf Resort & Spa

0930 Hours PDT

In the lobby Gibbs is keeping a watchful eye on Sanchez and his entourage as they check out. "Fuzz ball and company are still at the front desk." Gibbs informs McGee, who's under Sanchez' Mercedes Benz S500 10 seat passenger limousine installing a GPS device.

"Any sign of Tazara?" McGee curiously asks.

With that Tazara sashay's out of the elevator, wearing a white low cut halter top cocktail dress that comes up to below her thigh. "She just made her grand entrance from the elevator." Gibbs laughs.

On board 'The Corinna', Tony is glancing down at his i-pad tablet drooling over Tazara in her dress. "Boy did she make an entrance." Tony drools.

"You wouldn't survive two minutes with her Tony." Ziva teases him through his earwig.

"Try a minute." Tazara seductively says and walks over to the front desk. "Senor Sanchez." She purrs.

"Senora Zontini!" Sanchez grins.

"I take it you approve of my dress." Tazara sensuously answers.

Jenny, who is monitoring the op with Hetty, Eric, and Nell at OSP Headquarters, decides to get a cheap shot in at her former associate. "He approves what's under your dress." Jenny laughs.

"Director can you please be more professional on an op?" Tony jokingly says to his boss, boss.

"DiNozzo you're pushing it." Jenny warns him.

"Shutting up ma'am!" Tony grumbles.

At the hotel, Gibbs notices that bellhop's are about to go outside with Sanchez and Tazara's luggage. "McGee, Sanchez and his posse are about to walk out of the hotel."

McGee slides out from under the limo without being seen. "Just finishing up."

"I'll meet you in the car just as soon as Sanchez and Tazara exit the hotel."

"How long will it take Sanchez to get to Rosarito?" Eric curiously asks.

"Twenty minutes the most." Jenny answers.

Ten minutes later, Sanchez' limo pulls away from the hotel with Gibbs following him from behind a distance away. Inside the car, Sanchez is trying to get his hand up Tazara's dress. "I prefer my relations in private Senor Sanchez." Tazara chastises and slaps at Sanchez' wandering hand.

"You like playing hard to get Senora Zontini." Sanchez mischievously answers.

"In the end we'll both get what we want." Tazara winks.

"You mean Sanchez will be fish bait at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean." Jenny menacingly answers.

On board 'The Corinna' a half an hour later, Sanchez escorts Tazara to their private stateroom. "We'll celebrate here tonight." Sanchez smiles.

"On a business transaction well done." Tazara answers.

"How long will it take to get into US waters?" Tony curiously asks.

"Five minutes, soon as Gibbs see's San Diego from on board his boat, he'll give Callen the signal to take out Sanchez and his men." Jenny answers sharply.

"Hopefully this goes off without a hitch." Tony swallows.

"We'll have your backs Tony." Jenny reassures him.

Eight minutes later on board Gibbs' boat, Ziva, Sam, and Kensi spot the San Diego skyline. "I remember the first time we worked together." Ziva says with a smile on her face.

"First time with you and Tony." Kensi answers.

"We already worked with Gibbs and McGee." Sam smoothly answers.

Kensi glances over at the starboard side of the boat and notices that McGee his head over throwing up. "Sea sickness!" Kensi snickers.

"Good thing Tony is in silent mode at this time or he would be rubbing it in McGee's face." Ziva laughs.

Gibbs turns the engine off of the boat. "DiNozzo, Callen, and Deeks roll on my mark." Gibbs instructs them.

Below deck on board 'The Corinna', Tony, Callen, and Deeks are hiding in a storage compartment. "Copy that Jethro." Callen answers.

OSP Headquarters

MTAC

Jenny, Hetty, Eric, and Nell are monitoring Sanchez and his entourage's movements from the cameras that were positioned throughout the yacht. "Sanchez and Tazara are inside of his stateroom." "Lorenzo and Ernesto are in the bridge, and the rest of his flunkies are in the galley feeding their faces." Jenny informs them.

"Since we're below deck we'll take out Sanchez first." Callen answers.

"Soon as everyone is taken out, Gibbs will pick the four of you up." "I want your boat to be fifty feet away when Sanchez' yacht blows up."

"Then we meet up at OSP Headquarters in LA." Tony answers, knowing full well that Jenny will be having it out with him in person.

"I've arranged for five of us to fly out to Washington, on Friday morning."

"Friday?" Tony says with surprised.

"Yes, Friday, you're still on the clock the last time I noticed Tony, Gibbs and I will take in a few days in on board 'The Shepard', before returning to work on Monday morning."

"I can't wait to check out the Squad Room." Ziva smiles in anticipation.

"First thing is first David." Gibbs sharply says.

McGee slowly walks over to Ziva. "Is there any way we can drive from San Diego to LA?" McGee grimaces.

"No, you'll have to have your head hanging over the railing." Gibbs growls.

"Great!" McGee grumbles.

Gibbs walks over to the port side of the boat and takes in the San Diego skyline. "DiNozzo, Callen, Deeks, roll."

"Copy boss!" Tony answers.

Up in Sanchez' stateroom, Sanchez is trying to seduce Tazara. "We're alone now." He drools and begins to nibble along the back of her neck.

"We'll be in Los Angeles, shortly." "Patients!" Tazara purrs and pulls away from Sanchez.

"I have none." Sanchez playfully pouts.

Tazara who is wearing an earwig, knows that Tony, Callen, Deeks are on their way over. "Don't worry; you'll be properly taken care off." She seductively says.

"After our business transaction?" Sanchez shrugs.

Tony, Callen, and Deeks enter the room with their Sigs with a silence attached to it draws their weapons over at a surprised Sanchez. "Try now!" Tony smirks over at him.

"Federales!" Sanchez snorts and bursts out laughing. "Don't you know I'll be out of your American prison by tomorrow the earliest?"

"You won't be going to an American prison." Callen informs him.

"Where?" Sanchez shrugs.

"You'll be fish bait at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean." Tony says with a smirk on his face.

Before Sanchez can call out for help, Callen pulls the trigger on his Sig and puts a bullet into Sanchez' chest dropping him to the floor. "Another minute and I was about to do that myself." Tazara hisses.

"We got four more dirt bags to take care of upstairs." Tony answers and then glances over at Tazara's chest.

"Like your boss, I castrate men also." Tazara wickedly purrs.

"I'll keep that in mind." Tony gulps.

Up on the bridge, Lorenzo is behind the wheel. "I have a bad feeling about this." Lorenzo grumbles to Ernesto who's consuming a bag of tortilla chips.

"You worry too much." Ernesto shrugs.

Tony, Callen, and Deeks rush into the room and shoot Lorenzo and Ernesto, just before they reach for their guns tucked in their waistband of their jeans. "You should have listened to Lorenzo's gut." Tony mockingly says down to a deceased Ernesto.

In the galley, two of Sanchez' remaining men are sitting at the table playing cards. Tony, Callen, and Deeks rush into the room shooting them. "Five for five." Tony announces.

"I want the four of you on the starboard side, we'll be there in a minute." Gibbs instructs them.

Five minutes later on board Gibbs' boat fifty feet away from 'The Corinna', Sam detonates the bomb. 'The Corinna' explodes into a fireball. "A Navy Seal team and the CIA will take over from here; I want you far away from there as possible." Jenny orders them.

"We should be in Los Angeles in about forty minutes." Gibbs smoothly says.

"Now to brief Margie." Hetty grumbles.

Quantico, Virginia

Marine Base Quantico

NCIS Headquarters

MTAC

McCoy is standing under her plasma screen glaring up at Hetty. "What?"

"You heard me, either another weapons or drug dealer was after Sanchez or possible another government agency might be behind this."

"So DiNozzo and Callen's teams wasted a week of undercover work down in Tijuana for nothing." McCoy angrily hisses.

"Sanchez' yacht blew up Margie, what am I suppose to do?" Hetty snaps.

"I think it was planned, and I'm going to find out who's behind it." McCoy vows and cuts off her video feed. "Somebody has something to hide and I will get to the bottom of it."

Back in Los Angeles, Jenny and Hetty are in Hetty's Office figuring out what to do about McCoy. "She won't stop." Hetty sighs.

"She can't access Operation Lodestone."

"What about your father?"

"You mean Kosmo." Jenny swallows…"Kosmo Galanos is dead; he died in a house fire." "McCoy won't find anything more about him and if she continues to dig, she'll have to go through me first."

An hour and a half later, the MCRT and OSPT are back at OSP Headquarters. "Job well done." Jenny smiles.

"So are you going to resume your honeymoon?" Callen curiously asks Gibbs and Jenny.

"We have something special planned for next month." Jenny softly answers.

"I bet you do." Callen smiles.

Tony's cellphone begins to ring, on the display panel he spots McCoy's name. "Sasquatch alert!" He grumbles and pushes in the speakerphone button. "DiNozzo!" He answers.

"What the hell happened?" McCoy screeches from behind her desk.

"Sanchez' yacht went boom into the Pacific Ocean." Tony sarcastically baits her.

"I want your asses on a flight home to DC ASAP, do you read me?" McCoy angrily orders him.

"Soon as my team wraps things up at OSP Headquarters, we'll book a flight out."

"As far as I'm concerned it's wrapped up." "I want you in my office first thing tomorrow morning and you better be convincing on a reason why you, David, and McGee should keep your badges." McCoy screams and hangs up.

"Correction you will be losing your badge on Monday morning Flatupus." Jenny smirks.

"Flatupus!" Deeks laughs and doubles over.

Tazara walks in with Hetty. "So nice to catch up with you." Tazara warmly says to her.

"Next time I'm in Genoa I'll pay you a visit." Hetty smiles and walks over to her office.

"Now girlfriend, when will you be paying me a visit in Genoa." Tazara smiles and walks over to Jenny.

"With my job I can't give you an answer."

"Job, man, it's not an excuse."

"Let's put it this way, with in the next five years, I'll be living over in Paris during the spring and summer months and it's a short flight over to Genoa."

"Deal, and bring your good looking husband with you." Tazara answers and winks over at Gibbs.

"At least it won't be on a train ride to hell like my last visit." Gibbs growls.

"Such a baby." Jenny mutters.

Tazara puts her arms around Jenny. "Take care of yourself, and take care of that husband of yours." Tazara affectionately says.

"I will and you do the same."

Tazara pulls away from Jenny and walks over to Ziva. "Now, the same offer on visiting me applies to you."

"I have some time off in September." Ziva smiles.

"Good, we haven't gone dancing in years."

"Aren't you a little old to be going out dancing." Tony teases Tazara.

"Speak for yourself Tony."

"As usual he sticks his foot in his mouth." Ziva giggles.

Tazara hugs Ziva. "See you in two months."

"You can count on it." Ziva smiles.

Tazara pulls away from Ziva. "I have to drive back down to Tijuana since my plane is at the airport."

"Where are you headed from here?" Tony curiously asks.

"Manila, Philippines, I have some business to take care of on Monday." "I may stop over in Honolulu for the weekend."

"Man, I would do anything to go to Hawaii." Tony grumbles.

"Not on NCIS Agent DiNozzo." Jenny chastises him.

"Always trying to get something for free." Tazara laughs…"I'm not into long goodbyes."

"You never were." Ziva teases her.

Tazara walks off towards the door, as she walks past Gibbs; she slaps him on the butt. "Look after my girl." She says above a whisper and walks out of the room.

"You're going to let her get away with that Director." Tony laughs.

"Yes, because it was worth the facial expression on Jethro's face." Jenny laughs.

Callen's cellphone begins to ring. "Callen!" He answers….."We'll be right there." Callen nods and hangs up. "Dead Lieutenant Commander under a pier at Venice Beach."

"Right in your neck of the woods." Tony grins.

"Jethro, Director I hate to cut out on you like this." Callen apologizes.

"You have a job to do G." Jenny smiles.

With that Callen and his team rush out of the room. "I was hoping for a night out with Callen." Tony sighs in disappointment.

"There was not going to be a night out with anyone from your team." "Soon as we leave here, you'll be checking into your hotel room and I do not want any of you leaving the hotel, do I make myself clear." Jenny sternly orders them.

"Yes ma'am!" Tony swallows.

"After I have it out with McCoy on Monday morning in my office, you will be next on my list."

"Not today!" Tony says with surprise.

"Monday morning in my office."

"Tony quit while you're ahead." Ziva sighs in annoyance.

Ritz Carlton Hotel

Jenny's Suite

2330 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are in bed together in a quiet afterglow. "I hated sleeping alone last night." Gibbs growls.

Jenny with her chin pressed up against his belly. "I didn't mind so much, I caught up on my sleep." She mischievously answers.

"You won't be sleeping much the next three nights." Gibbs warns her with a smirk on his face.

"Neither will you." She sensuously answers.

Gibbs pulls Jenny up and gets them into a sitting position on the bed. "Paris sounds good to resume our honeymoon next month."

"It feels right for the both of us to be there." Jenny softly says.

"And the date feels right also." "It will be a year that you were brought back to me." "My miracle."

"Our miracle!" Jenny smiles and leans over and kisses Gibbs on the mouth.


	41. Lacking Stamina

Quantico, Virginia

Marine Base Quantico

NCIS Headquarters

Margie McCoy's Office

1700 Hours

Tony, Ziva, and McGee are sitting in front of McCoy's desk getting chewed out by her. "What part of I wanted the three of you here by this morning didn't you understand?" McCoy angrily berates them.

"The earliest flight that we could book on short notice with 0700 Hours this morning." Tony answers.

"Bullshit, there were several redeyes that you and your team could have taken out, now give me a better answer." McCoy snaps.

"Maybe SecNav Jarvis had asked us to stay at OSP Headquarters until he briefed us." Tony snaps back.

"Which wasn't until 2300 Hours?" McGee lies.

"You still had your field laptops on you and could have found the next available flight back to DC."

"What's the rush McCoy?" "Our case is finished." Tony shrugs.

"Because until the time you leave on Sunday night, you still work for me, understood."

"Crystal!" Tony sarcastically answers.

"I've requested a meeting between SecNav Jarvis and I've requested it to be at NCIS Headquarters at the Navy Yard on Monday morning." "I want your badges on that whore's desk first thing Monday morning."

"For what?" Tony sighs and gets up from his chair. "We're not responsible for the bomb that was planted on board Sanchez' yacht."

"For you insubordination Special Agent DiNozzo."

"That's the cat calling the kettle black ma'am." Tony laughs.

"Every other word out of your mouth about our agency head has been disgraceful." Ziva chastises her.

"It's your word against mine and that old fool Hetty's out in LA." "You need proof." McCoy smirks.

Two minutes later outside of McCoy's Office. "You should have let me hit her." Ziva hisses.

"She's Jenny's first thing Monday morning." Tony grins.

"Then your next on the Director's list." McGee reminds him.

"Like I needed you to remind me of that, McDork." Tony grumbles.

"Since we have no current investigation to work on, let's head down to the forensic lab and bug Abby." Ziva nods.

Three minutes later Abby is attacking Tony, Ziva, and McGee. "I missed you guys." She squeals.

"We missed you to Abs." Tony chokes.

"I can't wait to get out of here and get back to my lab." Abby pouts.

"At least Tijuana kept us away from McCoy." Ziva sighs with relief.

"She's on a tear about finding out Sanchez' contacts and unfortunately somebody owed McCoy a favor in San Salvador and gave McCoy access to Sanchez' house and cellphone call logs prior to 2010 and guess who's numbers were on there?"

"Kosmo's?" Tony answers.

"Vance's, Davenport's, and lastly, Harriett Jones." Abby frowns.

"Is there any way we can send false information about Kosmo Galanos and Harriet Jones?" Tony curiously asks.

"McCoy will be getting off of work at 1900 Hours along with the MTAC Technicians, I'll sneak into her office and hack into her computer and see who she's trying to get in contact with over in Greece." McGee nods.

"I can't wait until Monday morning when the Director tells her off once and for good." Abby giggles.

"Abs, Jenny had a nick name for McCoy over in Cairo." Tony grins.

"What's that?"

"Flatupus!" Tony laughs.

Abby doubles over and bursts out laughing. McCoy walks in and finds Tony, McGee, and Ziva standing around doing nothing. "The three of you have exactly thirty seconds to get back upstairs." She scolds them.

Tony, Ziva, and McGee walk out of the lab trying to keep a straight face. "What can I do for you ma'am?" Abby answers in a hoarse tone of voice.

"Problem with your voice Miss Sciuto?"

"I was drinking water and it went done the wrong way." Abby coughs.

"Did you find anything about Harriet Jones?"

"Not yet, I've been running her name through various agencies, they haven't gotten back to me yet."

"The minute you do-"

"You'll be the first to know." Abby interrupts her.

McCoy notices that Abby has some of her belongings packed already. "You're in a hurry to get out of here."

"I'm anxious to get back to my own lab and to familiar faces."

"You mean back to a place where you can goof off with your co-workers all day long." McCoy mutters.

"Ma'am with all due respect there are some days that I work sixteen hours nonstop and I even work through the night." "You have no clue on how we work over at the Navy Yard."

"One of these days I'm going to find out." McCoy smirks and walks out of the room. "First thing that I do when I'm appointed Director of NCIS, the four of you are history."

McCoy's Office

2200 Hours

"Well I'll be damned." McGee answers with surprise.

Ziva who went on a coffee run has returned and overheard McGee. "What did you find out?" She curiously asks.

"Does Nicolas Liakos ring a bell to you?"

"My contact from NIS in Greece." Ziva answers.

"She's asking him information on Kosmo Galanos and Harriet Jones."

Ziva glances down at her watch. "It's 0500 Hours in Athens, unlike Mossad; the Greek National Intelligence Agents do not go to work until 0900 Hours on a Saturday." Ziva laughs.

"We'll be in bed by then." McGee sighs.

"I'll e-mail him and ask to call me 0500 Hours my time tomorrow, I should be returning from my morning job by then."

"I'll be in bed." McGee grimaces.

"Hopefully if Jenny doesn't punish us any further, we'll have off next weekend." "I could use some relaxation."

"Didn't you get enough relaxation down in Tijuana?" McGee shrugs.

"I was focused on the task at hand McGee, unlike our partner who would be on the beach prowling for women in bikinis."

Tony who is standing in the doorway with his arms folded. "Thong bikinis!" He corrects Ziva.

"Either way it's less material to cover the female anatomy." Ziva sighs.

Tony walks over to McGee from behind. "Got something?"

"Yes, it seems that McCoy is trying to get in touch with Ziva's contact from the Greek National Intelligence Agency, NIS Agent Nicolas Liakos."

"He helped us with some disinformation strategy last August after Jenny got shot." Tony recalls.

"Yes, and he still owes me several favors from back in the day that I need to collect on." Ziva grins.

"How many people owe you favors?" McGee laughs.

"Too many to count." Ziva wickedly answers.

While Tony, Ziva, and McGee are working on a rouse to distract McCoy until Monday, Gibbs and Jenny are on deck of 'The Shepard' somewhere in the middle of the Chesapeake Bay, playing a game of

Scrabble. "Figures you would get doppelganger in there." Gibbs growls in protest.

"You're just pissed off that I used a twelve letter word and can't come up with one." Jenny snickers.

"I just came up with a six letter word that I'm about to do to you in a minute." Gibbs smirks and spells out his word on the scrabble board.

"Groped!" Jenny reads out loud. "Figures you would get one that's sexual in there."

"My hands haven't had access to your chest, thighs, and ass, since we were in the shower this morning."

"What am I-" Before Jenny can finish Gibbs pulls her face over towards him and passionately kisses her on the mouth.

A minute later, their stumbling down the stairs fighting to get their clothes off. "Not the counter!" Jenny says in between kisses.

"You're not going to have much choice in the matter." He groans out in sexual frustration.

"If we're doing it on the counter, you're lying on your back this time." She seductively purrs and shoves Gibbs back on top of the counter. Gibbs lies helplessly on his back as he watches Jenny straddle her legs around his waist. "I just love the deer in the headlights look." She smirks and leans over and passionately kisses Gibbs on the mouth.

"What the hell are you doing to me?" Gibbs moans out in between kisses.

"For the first time you're going to be on the receiving end of it for a change on top of the counter, so shut up and take it like a Marine."

"What have I gotten myself into?" Gibbs inwardly says as Jenny aggressively makes love to him on top of the counter. "Damn it Jen!" He moans out with pleasure.

Jenny sits on top of him grabbing a hold of the edge of the island counter with her hands. Gibbs instinctively moves his hands down to Jenny's waist. "Yes!" She cries out. The bodies buck and collide in perfect rhythm.

"Don't stop!" Gibbs cries out.

"I should have thought of this sooner." Jenny screams.

At the same time they achieve their release, Jenny collapses on top of Gibbs chest, exhausted. "How am I suppose to walk after that?" Gibbs pants with exertion.

"You mean we won't be finishing our Scrabble game." Jenny teases him above a whisper.

"You've got to be kidding me." Gibbs growls.

After regaining their faculties, Gibbs and Jenny head over to bed. "I felt like I've been hit by a Mack Truck." Gibbs grumbles and climbs into bed.

Jenny turns out the lights and crawls into bed. "Don't like getting your brains screwed in on top of the counter." Jenny seductively says and cuddles up against his chest.

"I prefer the other way around."

Jenny leans up and tenderly kisses Gibbs on the mouth, before resting her head on top of his left shoulder. "Good night Jethro." She giggles.

"Good night, Jen and remember there may be a sneak attack at dawn." He warns her.

"If you have the stamina by then." She teases him.


	42. Every Chance I Get

The next morning Gibbs awakens in bed, to find Jenny watching over him. "You alright!" He groggily answers.

"Fine!" She smiles and tenderly kisses him on the mouth.

"We're about an hour away from Chesapeake Beach, I figured we could resume where we left off before our honeymoon was interrupted."

"The two of us on the beach and nothing else."

"Which is what we had in mind before DiNozzo screwed up?"

"He was looking out to protect me Jethro." "Tony just went about it the wrong way." Jenny sighs.

"I trust Hetty, Callen, Sam, and Kensi about knowing what happened to you when you went undercover to work for you dad with the CIA, but Deeks is an LA Cop."

"Sooner or later my past will surface and I won't be able to sweep it under the rug, hopefully it will happen when we're miles away over in Europe or Mexico."

"I just wish us starting out lives together would be sooner." Gibbs swallows.

"I have a job to do first."

"I know!" Gibbs groans and slips out of bed. "I'll get the coffee on while you get a shower."

"Alone I'm impressed." Jenny laughs.

"Not for long." Gibbs smirks and grabs a robe from the end of the bed.

Quantico, Virginia

Marine Base Quantico

NCIS Headquarters

Forensics Lab

0900 Hours

Tony, Ziva, Abby, and McGee are going over phase one of operation misinformation. "I still would like to know what favor you owe Nicolas." Tony grins.

"Wouldn't you like to know Tony?" Ziva wickedly answers.

"Something that's rated X." Abby snickers.

"Please, Nicolas has an awful bald patch on the back of his head that he unsuccessfully tries to hide with a comb over." Ziva cringes.

"I do not understand the comb over." Abby giggles.

"Neither do I, the term how we say, smacked ass comes to mind." Ziva laughs.

"Ok from the comb over segway to what Nicolas is going to say to Flatupus." Tony interrupts.

"He's suppose to call her in an hour and tell her that Kosmo Galanos is deceased, he was a Greek Arms Dealer and that he died in a house fire last year." Ziva answers.

"And Harriet Jones." Tony nods.

"An NIS Undercover Operative, who was trying to link Galanos to an arms deal shipment with a Hamas terrorist cell."

"Won't McCoy get suspicious on the non-Greek name?" Tony curiously asks.

"Nicolas' explanation will be that they wanted Galanos to think that he was working with a rogue MI-5 Agent."

"Hopefully McCoy takes the bait." Tony swallows.

"She will!" Ziva confidently smiles.

Triangle, Virginia

Margie McCoy's Apartment

1030 Hours

McCoy is on her cellphone with Nicolas Liakos. "There has to be something on Harriet Jones." McCoy sighs in exasperation.

Athens, Greece

National Intelligence Agency

Nicolas Liakos Office

1730 Hours EET

"Agent McCoy we cannot disclose information on one of our undercover operatives." Liakos answers.

"Does she or your agency have something to hide?" McCoy snippily asks.

"How would you feel that I called you asking questions about an NCIS undercover operative?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"Typical American!" Liakos mutters in annoyance. "Can't answer a direct question."

"I see this is getting me nowhere." McCoy mutters in annoyance.

"I did disclose information on the death of Kosmo Galanos."

"More than likely your undercover operative killed him." McCoy baits him.

"Like NCIS hasn't done the same thing." Liakos retorts back.

"First thing Monday morning I'm calling your boss, Agent Liakos."

"I assure you Agent McCoy; my Deputy Director Megalos will be the phone with Director Shepard so I wouldn't bother."

"This will be the first and last time I work with the Greece National Intelligence Agency." McCoy scoffs and hangs up. "Even the Greeks are covering up for Galanos; I bet you Jones' undercover op is just a ruse." McCoy openly ponders.

Back at Quantico, ten minutes later Ziva is on the phone with Liakos. "Thank you Nicolas." Ziva smiles.

"My pleasure Ziva, hopefully this is the last favor that I have to collect."

"Nicolas, you have so many favors to collect from me that I can't even count them." Ziva giggles.

"This is true." Liakos smiles…." Αντίο φίλε μου."

"Μέχρι να ξανασυναντηθούμε." Ziva answers back in Greek. "Goodbye Nicolas!" She smiles and hangs up.

"Ok what was that, I barely know my French?" Tony protests.

"I said, until we meet again in Greek." "He said goodbye to me in Greek."

"I can't keep track on the different languages that you speak." McGee groans.

"Well Gibbs speaks Spanish and Russian." Tony grins.

"Jenny speaks French, Italian, Spanish, Hebrew, and Greek."

"Not by choice." Tony frowns.

"At least this should keep McCoy off of Harriet Jones' trail, she's suppose to be over seeing an op tomorrow in MTAC." Abby answers.

"Hopefully Monday morning will be the last time we see the Sasquatch." Tony smirks.

Chesapeake Beach, Maryland

Breezy Point Beach

1400 Hours

After spending most of the morning and afternoon, swimming in the ocean and lying on the beach, Gibbs and Jenny are about to walk off towards the direction of the marina, when a man's voice is screaming in the parking lot. "I need a doctor!" The man screams over and over again.

Gibbs and Jenny run over towards him. "What seems to be the problem?" Gibbs asks in a calming tone of voice.

"My wife is back at the campsite in our camper, she's in labor."

"Did you call 911?" Gibbs asks.

"I don't have a cellphone with me."

With that Jenny begins to dial 911 on her i-phone. "Hello, we need an ambulance ASAP at the Breezy Point Beach Campground; a woman has gone into labor." Jenny urgently asks…."No, I'm not with the woman, her husband went for help." Jenny answers and waits for the dispatcher to respond. "The dispatcher wants to know how many minutes between contractions."

"Five minutes!" He shrugs.

"And you left her alone." Gibbs growls in exasperation.

"My eight year old son, Morris is with her."

"An eight year olds place isn't with his mother at a time like this." Gibbs sighs.

"Her husband says that his wife's contractions are five minutes a part." "My husband and I are federal agents, if worst case scenario we may have to deliver the baby for her until the ambulance arrives." Jenny informs the dispatcher.

Two minutes later, Gibbs and Jenny along with the husband are inside of the camper. "Where were you, you son of a bitch." Marlina hisses at her husband.

"Getting help!"

Gibbs grabs Morris by the shoulders. "Morris I need for you to wait outside, soon as you hear the ambulance siren, I want you to run and get them right away." Gibbs instructs him.

Morris runs outside. "What training does a federal agent have in delivering babies?" The husband frantically asks Gibbs and Jenny.

"I was a Marine MP; I successfully delivered two babies on base." Gibbs smoothly says.

"Josh, you are an asshole." Marlina screams as another wave of contractions hits her.

Gibbs and Jenny walk over to the sink and begin to wash their hands. "My choice of words would have been a lot worse during labor towards you." Jenny snickers.

"Well keep in mind if I had gotten you pregnant, you enjoyed every moment of our child's conception." Gibbs smirks.

"Figures you would throw that in my face." Jenny mutters.

A minute later, with Josh holding on to Marlina's hand. "I want it out!" Marlina screams.

"Marlina you have to push I see the baby's head." Gibbs gently asks.

"I can't!" Marlina screams in agony.

Jenny brushing back Marlina's sweaty hair. "Yes you can!" She softly says to her.

"You can do it baby." Josh affectionately says and squeezes on to his wife's hand.

Marlina begins to push. "That's it!" Gibbs calmly says to her.

"You're going to pay for this." Marlina screams at her husband.

The sounds of newborns cries can be heard. Jenny hands Gibbs a towel to wrap the baby in. "She's perfect." Jenny says in awe.

Gibbs hands Marlina her daughter. "Congratulations, you have a little girl." Gibbs says in awe.

"I wanted a girl!" Marlina chokes and bursts into tears.

"And we're going to name her, Edwina after my mother." Josh smiles.

"Like hell I am." Marlina chastises him. "We've been through this discussion over and over again."

While Marlina and Josh are arguing over their daughter's name, the ambulance pulls out front. Morris leads the EMT's inside of the camper. "She delivered a healthy baby girl, the umbilical cord is still attached and she still has not went through the after birth process yet." Gibbs informs the EMT's.

Twenty minutes later, Marlina is outside holding her daughter in her arms and is about to be put into the ambulance when she stops the EMT's. "I didn't get your names." She smiles up at Gibbs and Jenny.

"Jethro Gibbs and this is my wife Jenny-"

"Gibbs!" Jenny interrupts him with a smile on his face.

Marlina and Josh smile at one another. "I think we have a name for our daughter." Josh affectionately answers.

"What's that?" Gibbs shrugs.

"Jenny!" Marlina and Josh answer at the same time.

Jenny taken back. "I don't know what to say."

"You kept me calm through the final stages of delivery; I don't know what I would have done without you." Marlina smiles.

"You need a calm soothing voice, and if anything I think Jethro got you through it more than I did." Jenny smiles.

"You said that you were federal agents, which agency do you work for?" Josh curiously asks.

"NCIS!" "We're both stationed at the Navy Yard in Washington."

"Isn't there rules about husbands and wives working together?" Josh curiously asks.

"We don't work together as partners; in fact I'm his boss." Jenny answers with a smirk on her face.

Marlina is put into the ambulance and waves at Gibbs and Jenny, Josh leads Morris over to their truck. "You had to throw that in my face." Gibbs growls.

"Every chance I get." Jenny snickers.

Later that night in bed on board 'The Shepard', Jenny is massaging Gibbs' back and shoulders. "You are a mess."

"I'll take your hands any day of the week over that she-woman back at Martha's Vineyard." Gibbs sighs in heaven.

"Difference huh!" Jenny laughs.

"Soft gentle manicured hands, I'll take them any day out of the week."

"One more day of peace and quiet."

"I don't want to hear about work." Gibbs grumbles and rolls on to his back. "I just want us to concentrate on each other until Monday morning."

"What did you have in mind Mr. Gibbs?" Jenny seductively asks.

"Nothing that pertains to mind at the moment."

Jenny slowly reigns feather kisses up Gibbs stomach and chest. "I don't think sex can top out at bringing a life into the world anyway." Jenny smiles and is about to kiss Gibbs on the mouth.

"We brought a life into the world." Gibbs corrects her.

"You did most of the work; I just kept Marlina calm, since her husband was totally useless."

"That would be DiNozzo in the delivery room." Gibbs laughs.

"I don't know Jethro, Tony does have a calming nature to him."

"You think highly of him."

"Wasn't he the best young agent you every worked with."

"Second best, DiNozzo can't top out my Probie." Gibbs smiles and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth.


	43. Sucks To Be You

July 16th 2012

NCIS Headquarters

Squad Room

0655 Hours

Tony, Ziva, and McGee step out of the elevator and take in the surroundings of the newly repainted Squad Room. Tony smiles at the creamed colored walls. "Yes, no more orange!" He shouts.

"I wonder who thought of that color scheme." McGee laughs.

"It was something definitely out of the 70's." Tony grins and they make their way over to their section. "I'm in heaven." Tony sighs and takes in the 2012 version of 'The Bullpen'. Sixty-seven inch high partition walls between sections. In between Gibbs and McGee's desks towards the visiting team's desks is a fifty-four inch high partition wall. The aisle between the window and leading up to the stairs has a thirty-nine inch partition wall.

At Tony, Ziva, and McGee's work area's is a sixty-seven inch high beech wood PC organizer hutch sitting atop of a seventy-two inch long credenza. "I thought that the politicians on the hill were slashing the budget." McGee asks with his jaw hanging.

"We're getting hand me down furniture Probie." Tony answers…"But it's state of the art and more modern than our old furniture."

Ziva glances over at Gibbs desk and notices that nothing has changed other than the partition walls around his workspace. "Well some of us aren't state of the art." Ziva giggles.

"I can't wait to try out our new plasma touch screen today." McGee drools.

Tony sits down behind his desk. "I can't wait to try out my touch screen monitor on my computer."

Gibbs walks in coffee in hand. "Morning!" He nods over at his team.

"Morning!" They cheerfully acknowledge him back.

Gibbs sits behind his desk and turns his computer on. "Do we have a current investigation going on?"

"No boss, but we do need to talk down in Abby's Lab, about a certain Sasquatch." Tony grumbles.

"What did the bitch try to do now?" Gibbs growls.

"Not up here." Tony answers.

Ten minutes later, Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, and McGee are down at Abby's. "I had to collect one of my favors from Nicolas my NIS contact in Greece." "McCoy bought his story that Harriet Jones is a rogue NIS Operative." Ziva informs him.

"Well she kept bugging me yesterday about information on Harriet Jones, so glad that we're back at headquarters where we belong." Abby sighs with relief.

"Paint color is cool." Tony grins.

McGee takes in Abby's Lab. "Nothing's changed in your lab other than the paint scheme." McGee notes.

"My lab did not need any updating, Vance made sure that I had all the latest gadgets before he was sent away to jail."

"Good to know that the crook was useful for something." Gibbs bitterly answers.

"I wonder how his wife and kids made out." McGee asks.

"Moved back out to San Diego, from what I understand Jackie is still sticking by her husband." Ziva says with surprise.

"Leon should get out of prison on good behavior in ten to twenty years." Gibbs answers and gets back to the subject at hand. "From here on out anything that has to do with Operation Lodestone I want all members of my team not to say anything about it." "This is a direct order from me your supervisory agent and I mean business." "The fall out that the Director got from Petraeus on this DiNozzo." Gibbs groans in disappointment at Tony's poor judgement.

"So do you think McCoy will back off after this?" Tony curiously asks.

"McCoy will be dealt with this morning and she won't be expecting the wrath of Madame Director." Gibbs smirks.

Office of the Secretary of the Navy

Clayton Jarvis' Office

0900 Hours

Margie McCoy approaches the desk of Donna Marshall, Jarvis' secretary. "I have an appointment to see SecNav Jarvis."

"Your name?" Donna inquires.

"Special Agent Margie McCoy."

"He's asked that you wait in a conference room down the hallway, until he gets off the phone with the Secretary of Defense."

"Great this is going to put me behind schedule." McCoy mumbles and stalks out of the office.

Inside Jarvis' Office, Jenny is angrily pacing back and forth in front of Jarvis' desk. "You sure you want to go in there first?" Jarvis laughs.

"Positive, you know how hard it was for me to bite my tongue out in Los Angeles when I heard that bitch talking about me like that." Jenny hisses.

Jarvis' intercom buzzes. "I'll give you five minutes before I walk in." Jarvis chuckles and leans over and pushes in the button to the intercom. "Yes Donna!"

"Special Agent McCoy is waiting for you and Director Shepard in the conference room."

Down the hallway in the conference room, McCoy is glancing out the window. "I could get use to working at the Navy Yard." She smiles in anticipation. Suddenly the door opens and violently slams shut. "I wasn't expecting an entrance like this sir." McCoy answers and turns and is stunned to find Jenny glaring over at her from across the room.

"If you have something to say to me Margie, say it to my face." Jenny screams at her.

McCoy folds her arms in defiance at her. "Slut, whore, ass kisser, suck up, brownnoser, and it got you into your office." McCoy smirks.

"No it got you your position as Operations Manager in Cairo." Jenny smirks back.

"It got you your position into the Director's Office twice." "I don't know whose pecker you sucked on to get back into your office."

"You are done; I want your badge right now." Jenny snaps.

"We're alone, who's your witness."

"Hetty Lange recorded a phone conversation between the two of you last week." "And I hate to tell you this, but I was sitting in MTAC out in Los Angeles last week and overheard everything you said about me on an MTAC feed." "Bad enough that Hetty had to hear your filthy mouth, but Eric and Nell also heard you."

"You weren't in Los Angeles." McCoy laughs.

"Yes I was I got called in by SecNav Jarvis." "I sat in MTAC overseeing the op down in Tijuana, while Gibbs took over as Team Leader and worked with Callen and his team." "By the way, Vasara Zontini was brilliantly played by Tazara Zakar." Jenny grins.

"You played me." McCoy hisses in disbelief.

"Actually Hetty played you." Jenny laughs.

McCoy flops down in a chair at the conference table. "I'm not giving you my badge." "I want the SecNav in here right now." McCoy angrily demands.

Jarvis walks in. "Agent McCoy!" He nods over at her and takes a seat at the head of the table. Jenny leans back against the credenza and quietly observes. "As of this moment you no longer work for NCIS."

"For what?"

"Insubordination for starters and your rude behavior towards Director Shepard while working an investigation with the OSP Team out in Los Angeles." "It was unprofessional." Jarvis berates her.

"Agent Gibbs' team along with Miss Scuito was unprofessional the whole time they worked for me over at Quantico." McCoy sighs.

"But they got the job done." "Enrique Sanchez is dead!"

"I wanted him brought in." McCoy snaps.

"Well he met his fate down in the Pacific Ocean." Jenny laughs.

"You planned that." McCoy answers in disgust.

"NCIS had nothing to do with that." Jarvis answers.

"Other agencies were after him, I get it, but why wasn't I brought in on it since it was my case, and the Major Case Response Team was my team with Gibbs and Shepard on vacation." McCoy angrily asks.

"That's need to know, Miss McCoy." Jenny snippily says to her.

"Agent McCoy!" McCoy snaps back.

"Margie McCoy as of this moment, your possessions is being removed from your office at Quantico and you will not be permitted on the base." "If you do not go voluntarily, I will have you escorted by security off of the Navy Yard, am I making myself clear?" Jarvis orders.

McCoy gets up from her chair, removes her badge and sidearm and slams them down on top of the table. She turns and faces Jenny. "I'm not through with you." McCoy angrily warns her.

"Is that a threat?" Jenny asks and slowly walks over to McCoy and gets into her face.

"I don't make threats Jenny and you damn well know it." McCoy smirks…"You haven't seen the last of me, mark my words." McCoy laughs and walks out of the room.

"How did she get as far as she did as an NCIS Agent?" Jarvis curiously asks.

"By sucking her way up to the top and I mean that literally." Jenny snickers.

Out in the parking lot, McCoy is storming her way over to her car, where she finds Gibbs waiting for her. "Jethro, other than the bags under your eyes, you haven't changed much since London." McCoy sweetly says to him.

"I see you still insist on wearing the clown make up look." Gibbs smirks back.

"Are you here to gloat?"

"I'm here to tell you off." "Nobody talks to my wife like that and nobody talks about me like that behind my back or treats my team like that." "You have a problem with me and the Director, take it up with one of us." Gibbs snarls.

"I believe I just did, she slept her way to the top." "Of course she started with you first." McCoy laughs.

"You mean you blew your way to the top." "Jenny got into the Director's Office on her own merit."

"Please Hetty keeps throwing my little encounter in my face." "It was mutual."

"Yeah, his wife wasn't putting out at home." Gibbs laughs.

"Either way we fulfilled our needs." McCoy seductively purrs.

"His needs on getting a cheap thrill, your need of getting the Operations Manager Position over in Cairo."

"Well my position almost worked to my advantage, too bad Agent David got in the way of it."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Gibbs asks and grabs McCoy by the arm.

"Maybe if she hadn't taken a round to her right shoulder that was meant for Shepard in Cairo, I might be up in the Director's Office."

Several security guards approach McCoy. "Ma'am you are asked to leave the premises immediately." The guard orders her.

"I was on my way out of the premises, when Agent Gibbs stopped me." McCoy hisses and pulls her arm away from Gibbs. "If you ever touch me again Jethro, I'll make sure that your lower anatomy is personally cut off by me." McCoy warns him and gets inside of her car.

"You're not the first woman who's threatened to do that." Gibbs answers with a Cheshire grin on his face and then walks off towards the direction of the building.

Back inside, Jenny has made it back to the balcony in front of MTAC where Cynthia is waiting for her with Jenny's glasses, portfolio, and a fresh cup of coffee. "You're a wonderful assistant." Jenny cheerfully says to Cynthia and takes her coffee, portfolio, and glasses from her.

"I knew you needed fuel for the op over in Singapore."

Jenny glances down towards the empty bullpen. "Gibbs' team out on an investigation."

"Tony, Ziva, and McGee went downstairs to retrieve their personal items for their work spaces." "I don't know where Gibbs went to."

"My op should be over with by 1130 hours, could you send DiNozzo into my office."

"Yes ma'am!" Cynthia answers.

Jenny walks over to the eye scanner and scans herself into MTAC, a floor below Tony, Ziva, and McGee wheel out their personal effects out of the elevator. "So glad that I found this cart down in Evidence lock up." Tony grins.

"I can't get over the difference." Ziva smiles.

"Landscaper is going to work on some of the landscaping in front of the window today." McGee smoothly says.

They enter the bullpen and find Gibbs' empty desk. "Boss must be up in the Director's Office." Tony openly says.

Gibbs returning from telling McCoy off out in the parking lot. "No I was out in the parking lot chewing out the Sasquatch before she left." Gibbs growls as he walks over to his desk.

"So what did the Director say to her?" Tony curiously asks.

"No clue, I wasn't there and it's none of my business or yours DiNozzo."

"While we're waiting for a case I'm going to play with the touch screen plasma screen." McGee smiles.

"Before you play with your new gizmo's I want all of you to unpack your junk and arrange your work area's to the way it was before." Gibbs orders them.

"But boss our work area is completely different than it was from before." Tony shrugs.

"Then figure out how to get it back to the way it was." Gibbs impatiently snaps.

Tony, McGee, and Ziva raise a curious eyebrow at one another over their boss' behavior. "We brought your tote up from the Evidence Room." Tony informs him.

"I'll get to it later on, since I don't have as much crap as the three of you."

Tony, Ziva, and McGee retrieve their totes and walk over to their desks and begin to unpack. "Figure out where you're going to put your Magnum mouse pad and coaster." Ziva teases her partner.

"It's going home, I bought a new one for my desk, an official 2012 New York Giants Superbowl Champion mouse pad and I have a 1965 Red Mustang coaster for my desk now, out with the old in with the new." Tony grins.

"So boss, how was Martha's Vineyard?" McGee asks as he unpacks his stuff from the tote.

"Great, Jenny booked a private beach cottage and not a hotel suite."

"Which you took full advantage of lounging on the beach?" Tony asks.

"No for the most part we traveled a bit throughout Edgartown, I bought Amira an antique pedal car as a present."

"Anything for us?" Tony smirks.

"You're pushing it DiNozzo." Gibbs warns him.

"Tony, they were on their honeymoon to enjoy themselves, not to purchase gifts for us." Ziva sighs in annoyance.

"He purchased a gift for Amira." Tony sulks.

"I believe there's a vast difference between you and a six year old DiNozzo." Gibbs snorts.

Abby who overheard part of their conversation as she walked into Gibbs' section. "Are you sure about that?" She snickers.

"Very funny!" Tony grumbles.

Abby walks over to Gibbs' desk. "So are you going to keep the salt and pepper look, it's totally you and so is your hair, I like it shorter on the top." Abby smiles.

Ziva who hadn't noticed that Gibbs had his hair cut and dyed. "When did you get a haircut?"

"In Martha's Vineyard, reluctantly I had it done." Gibbs groans and flashes back to the day from hell at the hotel spa.

"Reluctantly!" Tony inquires.

"Lost a bet to the Director, so I had to spend the day at the hotel spa and had the works done, with the exception of a manicure."

"There's nothing wrong with a man getting a manicure." McGee answered.

"Unlike you McGee, I don't have sensitive cuticles." Gibbs laughs.

Tony, Ziva, and Abby double over and burst out laughing. "Very funny!" McGee protests.

"So glad that it went from a pick on Tony to a pick on Probie segway." Tony snickers.

"He did walk into it." Abby laughs.

"You know I missed this the past two weeks." Tony affectionately says to his co-workers. "Face it boss you missed us."

"Not a bit, I was enjoying myself with the woman I love to be worrying what was going on with NCIS."

"You don't mean that Gibbs." Abby frowns.

"Abs if it were up to me I would be on my boat with my wife sailing off to Paris right about now." "The week that we were away together alone with no worries or responsibilities made the both of us feel young and alive again." "I haven't felt like that since before my wife and daughter died, and I bet you Jenny hasn't felt like that since Colonel Jasper Shepard decided to play dead to become Kosmo Galanos."

"Speaking of the Director I haven't seen her all day." Tony asks.

"Busy catching up with stuff, MTAC ops, SecNav, CIA and FBI Director briefings." Gibbs smoothly says.

"Sasquatch chewing out." Tony laughs.

"Hey did she report to headquarters?" Abby curiously asks.

"She reported to the Navy Yard and went straight to the SecNav's Office where the Director was waiting for her." Gibbs comments sharply.

"Would have liked to have been a fly on the wall in there." Abby giggles.

"Don't worry boss man also got a few choice words in on her out in the parking lot." Tony smirks.

"What did you say to her?" Abby asks out of curiosity.

"It's not like she hasn't heard it from me before Abs."

"Hetty told me she had the hots for you." Tony tattles.

"Sucks to be you Gibbs." Abby teases him.

"I told her that I would need three trash bags to have sex with her, one for her head, one for mine, and a second bag for her head, just encase the first bag fell off of her head."

"Essh just the mental picture of having sex with McCoy." Tony grimaces.

Jenny's Office

1130 Hours

Jenny is sitting at the head of the conference table waiting for Tony, Tony peaks his head through the door. "Not good since you're waiting for me." Tony swallows and walks into the room closing the door behind him.

"Sit down!"

Tony walks over to the conference table and sits in one of the middle chairs facing the plasma screen. "Like your new toys."

"Quit acting like Tony the clown and act like Special Agent DiNozzo." "What you did was stupid." Jenny sighs.

"I was looking out for you Jenny."

"And I appreciate that Tony." "But going to Hetty was wrong; you should have gone to Jarvis."

"And what would he have done exactly?" Tony shrugs.

"More than likely call in the CIA and the op would have been out of our hands."

"Great and it was possible that McCoy would have been more suspicious."

"Petraeus would have eliminated Sanchez and his men down in Tijuana." "McCoy would not have been suspicious and if she did the masters over at the CIA would have made a fool out of her with disinformation strategy."

"Never thought about that." Tony sighs.

"I'm pissed that you were ordered not to divulge anything about Operation Lodestone to anybody." "Yes I trust Hetty, yes I trust Callen and members of his team, but Tony we were all given a direct order last fall to keep it between the people that were involved with it."

"Never thought that there may be consequences to my actions."

"You followed your gut, and sometimes like your dad, it also gets you into trouble." Jenny laughs.

Fifteen minutes later Tony returns to the bullpen. "Gear up, bank robbery in Fairfax." Gibbs grunts over at his team.

"Why us and not the FBI?" Ziva openly asks.

"Because a Marine Private was shot and wounded during the robbery, I'm sure the FBI will be on scene when we get there." Gibbs groans and starts off for the elevator with his team chasing after him from behind.


	44. Rearing It's Ugly Head

Fairfax, Virginia

Fairfax Commonwealth Bank

1230 Hours

Gibbs and his team arrive in the bank and find Fornell talking to a bank manager. "Great!" Gibbs growls in frustration.

Fornell catches Gibbs walking in from the corner of his eye. "Not on my first week back out on the field." Fornell grumbles.

"When did you get released for field work?" Gibbs asks as he approaches Fornell.

"Today of all days." Fornell groans.

"What do we have?" Gibbs asks.

"Your wounded Marine, Private Jamal Holmes got shot in the stomach trying to protect an eight year old." "I have three gunmen who held up the bank on the loose."

"Which hospital was he taken to?" Gibbs asks.

"Inavo Alexandria Hospital."

"Tony, Ziva, work with the FBI on the crime scene, McGee come with me to the hospital."

"I don't need your team here." Fornell scoffs.

"Too bad!" Gibbs smirks.

Fifteen minutes later, Gibbs and McGee are sitting in a waiting room at the hospital. Doctor Janice Dugan walks in with a grim expression on her face. "I'm Doctor Janice Dugan; I was told that NCIS was waiting." She nods.

Gibbs stands up and approaches the doctor. "Special Agent Gibbs and McGee." "How is Private Holmes?"

"He died on the operating table." "I'm sorry!" Dugan sadly informs them.

"McGee-"

"I'll call Ducky and let him know that he has an autopsy to perform now." McGee frowns and walks out of the room.

"Ducky!" Dugan asks narrowing her eyes in confusion.

"Our ME, his last name is Mallard and it's a nickname he's had since he was a child." Gibbs affectionately answers.

Dugan spots Gibbs' wedding ring. "Are all of the good handsome agents married?" Dugan sighs in disappointment. "I was going to ask you out for dinner tonight."

"Even if I wasn't married I usually do not go out for dinner dates when I'm working a case and I find you asking me out inappropriate under the circumstances."

"I'm always coy and say what's on my mind, but then again it's one of my flaws." Dugan laments.

Gibbs writes down a phone number for Dugan to contact Ducky. "This is Doctor Mallard's number at NCIS so that you can talk to him about Private Holmes' surgery." "I have a crime scene I have to get back to." Gibbs sharply says and walks away from her.

"I wonder what special lady captured his heart." Dugan openly ponders.

While Gibbs and McGee head back to the bank, Abby is down in her lab writing out a ballistics report. "So good to be back in my own lab again." Abby smiles.

Jenny walks into a quiet lab. "No music?" She says with surprise and approaches Abby at her workstation.

"I need to put in a new CD." Abby answers…"So glad that I'm back in my own lab; Sasquatch wouldn't let me listen to my music over at Quantico." "I was pulling my hair out." Abby sighs.

"Sasquatch won't be making anyone's life miserable ever again." Jenny laughs.

"I heard, via a little birdie that security escorted her out of the parking lot." Abby snickers.

"Your birdie was right."

"Gibbs also got in his two cents on her also."

"I wish Jethro would mind his own business, it didn't concern him." Jenny mutters.

"He loves you, besides he was sticking up for his partner."

"Abby!"

"Yes!"

"I'm not his partner, I'm his boss." Jenny winks.

"Tell that to Gibbs." Abby giggles and gets back to the subject at hand. "What can I do for you?"

"What exactly did you tell McCoy about Harriet Jones and Kosmo Galanos?"

"Nothing, I kept stonewalling her over the weekend." "I said that the other agencies had nothing on Jones or Galanos." "I will tell you she was overly persistent." "Hopefully Ziva's contact at NIS in Greece satisfied her."

"McCoy is never satisfied." Jenny sighs in annoyance.

After jointly processing the crime scene and questioning the witness' at the bank with the FBI, Gibbs and his team return to NCIS Headquarters, on the elevator up to the Squad Room, McCoy's words from out in the parking lot echo in Gibbs' mind over and over again. "Well my position almost worked to my advantage, too bad Agent David got in the way of it."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Gibbs asks and grabs McCoy by the arm.

"Maybe if she hadn't taken a round to her right shoulder that was meant for Shepard in Cairo, I might be up in the Director's Office."

Tony taking in Gibbs' facial expression. "Boss are you ok?" He asks with concern.

"Fine!" Gibbs answers, brushing off his Senior Field Agent. "When we head upstairs I want you and McGee reviewing the crime scene photos, Ziva and I will head down to autopsy to see what Ducky has to say about Holmes' autopsy."

"Why Ziva and not me?" Tony asks.

"Because I said so." Gibbs growls just as the elevator stops on his floor.

"That's a good reason." Tony gulps.

The door opens and Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, and McGee step out of the elevator. "Call me if Fornell decides to pop in unexpectedly." Gibbs calls over his shoulder.

"You got it!" Tony grins and walks into their section with McGee following him from behind. "Heads or tails on who gets to play with the new plasma screen first."

"Tails and I'm using my quarter I don't trust you." McGee grumbles.

Gibbs and Ziva round the corner by the stairs. "I want to talk to you in the conference room."

"Aren't we heading over there now?" Ziva shrugs.

"Not the elevator." Gibbs sighs.

"Oh the actual conference room." Ziva laughs…"I guess you want to talk to me about the investigation in private."

"Something else." Gibbs answers and escorts Ziva into the conference room.

Jenny steps out of MTAC and glances down in the bullpen and notices that Tony and McGee are back. "Gibbs on a coffee run." Jenny hollers down to them.

"No he went down to Ducky's." Tony yells back.

McGee notices that Jenny has put on some weight. "The Director put on some weight?" McGee curiously asks.

Tony glances over at Jenny who's waiting over at the elevator. "They just came from a five star resort Probie; she's bound to put on a few pounds." Tony answers.

"Knowing the Director she'll hit the gym."

"Good, then Ziva will be joining her and I'll get to check out Ziva's latest spandex Capri shorts." Tony drools.

Inside the conference room, Ziva is pouring herself a glass of water. "I gather this has nothing to do with the case." Ziva asks, noting Gibbs' body language.

"Something has been gnawing at my gut since this morning."

"So we've noticed." Ziva answers with a knowing look.

"While I was having it out with McCoy out in the parking lot this morning, she said to me it was a pity that you took a bullet to the shoulder for Jenny over in Cairo."

"Why would she say a thing like that?" Ziva angrily snaps.

"Because with Jenny dead, Margie would be Director of NCIS."

"Tazara thought it was a set up all along." Ziva hisses and pounds her fist on top of the table.

"Set up?" Gibbs asks narrowing his eyes down at Ziva for her to continue.

"McCoy did not like the fact that NCIS was working a three way joint op, between NCIS, Mossad, and an agent from the Sudan National Intelligence and Security Service, NISS."

"What did your operation involve?" Gibbs asks and takes a seat at the head of the table.

"There was an al-Qaeda cell in Cairo that NCIS, Mossad, and NISS, were investigating, together." "Tazara knew some people in Cairo, like me owed her favors." "One of her contacts had told Tazara where the cell was living in the Imbaba section of the city." "Tazara blended into the neighborhood for about a month, she lived in apartment across the hall from the sleeper cell."

"And I assume they took the bait."

"Boy did they ever."

May 9th 2003

Cairo, Egypt

NCIS Headquarters

MTAC

0900 EET

McCoy is standing in front of a plasma screen talking to NCIS Director, Tom Morrow, back at NCIS Headquarters in Washington. "I'll have my team in place to back up Shepard, David, and Zakar when they bring in Mu'ayyad Kanasani and his cell."

Washington, DC

NCIS Headquarters

MTAC

0300 Hours EDT

"I want them brought in alive and on a flight to Gitmo by tonight." "Kanasani was spotted crossing the border into Pakistan three months ago and it's possible that he may have had contact with Bin Laden." Morrow orders McCoy.

Jenny and Ziva are sitting nearby listening to Morrow instructions. "We won't let you down sir." Jenny reassures him.

"I would like to get this op over and down with so I can get you back up to London." Morrow smiles…"And I'm sure Mossad and NISS would like to have their agents back as well."

"I highly doubt that my father misses me." Ziva sarcastically answers.

"You and Agent Zakar are valued assets to work with on the war on terror Officer David." Morrow smoothly says.

"Just like Agent Shepard is, and McCoy." Ziva answers and smirks over at McCoy who rolls her eyes at her.

"Soon as the op is over with and Kanasani is on a flight to Gitmo, I'll give you a call." McCoy nods.

"Do that, in the meantime I'm heading to my office to get a few hours' sleep." Morrow yawns.

"Can't burn the midnight oil sir." Jenny teases him.

"Unlike your teacher Jenny, I do not live on caffeine." Morrow snorts and cuts off the MTAC feed.

"Suck up!" McCoy chastises Jenny in disgust.

"It's the other way around Flatupus." Jenny snickers and gets up from her seat.

"I will not have you talking to me like that." "On the Operations Manager's Office door it says my name." "I'm the boss and you are the lowly subordinate Shepard and you will do exactly what I say." McCoy angrily snaps at her.

"Midnight tonight, I'm hopping on a redeye to London and will not have to take orders from you."

"I'm counting the hours until 'First Whore's Club' flies out of Cairo." McCoy sighs in disgust.

"She's just jealous that we had dates on our first night in Cairo." Ziva giggles and gets up from her seat.

"More than likely she hasn't got laid since she gave what's his face-"

"Don't go there Shepard or I will have your badge." McCoy warns her.

"You know Margie, one of these days the tables will be turning and I will be putting you in your proper place." Jenny smirks.

"Huh, you would have to become Deputy Director first, Assistant Director secondly, and thirdly which will be laughable that someone like you will ever get into the position." "Director of NCIS." McCoy laughs.

"Ya never know." Jenny mischievously answers and walks out of the room.

"You never know where a stray bullet will come from." McCoy wickedly grins.

"Is that a threat Agent McCoy?" Ziva asks raising an eyebrow.

"Prove it Officer David."

Present Time

"So McCoy threatened to have Jenny shot."

"Not by NCIS' hands." Ziva frowns.

"It was never explained to me how you saved Jenny's life in Cairo?" Gibbs asks.

"Tazara had bugged Mu'ayyad Kanasani's apartment, we knew everything that was going on inside of Kanasani's apartment." "That night, Kanasani and his men were suppose to drop off a container at the Port of Port Said, bound for the Port of Karachi in Pakistan." "With the cooperation of the Egyptian authorizes, we were suppose to arrest Mu'ayyad Kanasani and his terror cell." "The Marines had a plane on standby to fly Kanasani and his men to Gitmo."

"May 2003, Tony and I were suppose to fly down to Gitmo to question an al-Qaeda cell." "The Director had us on standby to take a flight down." Gibbs answers.

"Which never happened, because of a leak, and that leak was McCoy, she wanted Jenny dead, and Tazara and I as collateral damage."

"You think McCoy tipped off Kanasani." Gibbs nods.

"She had to, how else would Kanasani know we were there?" Ziva snaps.

Port Said, Egypt

Port of Port Said

2100 Hours EET

With McCoy and her back up team in place inside of a van, Jenny, Ziva, and Tazara slowly approach the pier that Mu'ayyad Kanasani container is stored on, waiting to be put on a cargo ship bound for Karachi, Pakistan. "You sure you see him McCoy?" Jenny asks into her COM piece.

"Don't worry Shepard I got your backs." McCoy lies, knowing full well that Kanasani and his men had boarded the ship an hour ago.

McCoy's team returns with a late dinner. "Anything going on?" Adam Thompson, McCoy's, Senior Field Agent curiously asks.

McCoy presses in the mute button to her microphone. "Nothing, Shepard, David, and Zakar, shouldn't have any problems making the arrest on Kanasani."

Suddenly Kanasani and his men walk off the ship. "Shit, what's he doing on board the cargo ship?" Jenny angrily asks McCoy.

"He must have slipped by me." McCoy innocently answers.

Thompson and Junior Agent Fran Dempster look over at McCoy in confusion. "What's going on?"

McCoy presses in the mute button. "Nothing a dog just ran past Zakar and startled her."

"McCoy is your team in place, we need back up." Jenny urgently requests.

"As I said Shepard, we have your backs." McCoy coolly says to Jenny.

Before Jenny can answer McCoy back, Kanasani and his men fire at her, Ziva, and Tazara. "Take cover, behind the container." Jenny shouts at them.

Inside the van Thompson and Dempster hear the gun shots. "I thought you said you had their backs." Thompson screams at McCoy.

"Kanasani, walked off of the ship, he must have arrived earlier than what Tazara had said." McCoy lies.

Behind the container, Jenny, Ziva, and Tazara return fire at Kanasani and his men. "Where's McCoy?" Jenny asks, knowing that they are outnumbered.

McCoy and her team run behind the container. "Somebody must have tipped Kanasani that we were coming." McCoy answers and glances towards the direction of Tazara.

"Don't even think of it Flatupus, I owe Jenny my life." Tazara warns McCoy.

"We need to abort the op." Jenny urges McCoy.

"No, we're under direct orders to bring in Kanasani and I'm obeying it." "Thompson and Dempster, I want you to get several rounds off at Kanasani." McCoy orders them.

"Morrow wanted him alive." Jenny reminds her.

"I value my life Agent Shepard and it's not going to end today." "Thompson, Dempster, now!" She shouts at them.

Thompson and Dempster go along the front of the container and fire several rounds at Kanasani and his men, killing two, wounding three. "There's three left, not counting Kanasani." Dempster shouts back.

"Great I've come this far and now I'm going to die on a pier because of your screw up McCoy." Jenny hisses.

"My screw up!" McCoy hisses back.

"Since you can't lead worth for shit, I'll get us out of this mess." Jenny defiantly says to her and rushes over to Dempster and Thompson. "You said three left besides Kanasani."

"They ran back on the ship with Kanasani." Dempster answers.

"I thought the three of you were watching our backs." Jenny snaps.

"We went out for dinner, before the three of you showed up, while McCoy stayed behind to watch the container." Thompson answers.

"Watch, she let Kanasani slip on by." "We were sitting ducks down there." "And it wasn't Tazara that tipped Kanasani off; it was somebody from this team."

"It wasn't us." Thompson shouts.

Kanasani and his men return carrying Uzi's. "This is not good!" Dempster groans.

"Take them out now." McCoy orders them from behind the container.

"Easy for you to say McCoy since you're not about to get your head shot off." Jenny shouts back at her.

Ziva and Tazara join Jenny, Dempster, and Thompson. "If I'm going to die, it's going to be with you and not with that flat chested bitch." Tazara snickers.

Dempster and Thompson at the same time come out from the container and open fire at Kanasani and his men, who quickly return firing killing Dempster and Thompson. "That was smart Margie you just got two of your agents killed." Jenny screams at McCoy.

"It's either them or us Shepard."

"Then you get your head blown away like Thompson just did."

"Jenny distract them with return fire, I'm moving in from the other side." Ziva says to her and runs behind the back of the container.

"David where are you going?" McCoy asks annoyed that Ziva is now disobeying her direct orders.

"To finish Kanasani before him and his men kills us." Ziva icily answers and moves into position on the other side of the container. "Jenny, Tazara start shooting!"

Jenny and Tazara begin to fire at Kanasani and his men, they return fire. With their full attention on both Jenny and Tazara, Ziva begins to fire her weapon taking out Kanasani and his men. Assuming that Kanasani and his men are dead, Jenny, Tazara, and McCoy rush over to Thompson and Dempster's lifeless bodies. "You really screwed up." Jenny chastises McCoy.

"There was a leak somewhere, how did Kanasani knew we were coming." McCoy snaps back.

While Jenny and McCoy are at each other's throats, a wounded Kanasani gets up on to his feet and fires his gun towards the women. Ziva jumps in front of Jenny knocking her to the ground. Tazara returns fire killing Kanasani with a round to the chest. "Jenny!" Ziva chokes back in pain.

Jenny rolls Ziva on to her back. "One area a bullet proof vest doesn't protect and it's around the collar bone." Jenny sighs and begins to apply pressure on to Ziva's bullet wound. "Tazara-"

"Call an ambulance!" Tazara interrupts her friend.

Jenny with her full attention focused on Ziva. "Hang on!"

"I expect you to return the favor one day." Ziva teases her American friend.

"And I won't think twice about doing it either." Jenny smiles.

Present Time

"And Jenny didn't think twice about doing it last August." Ziva swallows.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"McCoy!" Ziva answers in confusion.

"No Jenny, how many times did I tell her to check over the perps after you take them out?" "Don't assume that their dead." Gibbs growls.

"Gibbs she was so angry at McCoy for the loss of life of the two NCIS Agents."

"I don't care Ziva; it could have cost her life, yours and Tazara's, McCoy's life I could care a rat's ass about."

"Gibbs what's done is done." "But now that I think of it, I think McCoy was the leak and she wanted all of us out of the way, particularly Jenny."

"I don't want this to go any further than you and I." "Jenny has enough to deal with her bastard of a father; I don't want this on her plate as well."

"I thought that you were never going to keep a secret from her." Ziva frowns.

"For now, I'm going to look into this once we're done with the bank robbery investigation."

"That was nine years ago Gibbs?"

"I know but Ducky must have done the autopsies, he usually does when there's a major screw up on an op that involves the death of a federal agent." Gibbs answers and walks out of the lounge.

Out in the bullpen, Tony and McGee are going over the crime scene photos when Jenny walks in. "Gibbs and Ziva aren't down in Autopsy." Jenny says to them in a snippy tone of voice.

"Gibbs told us to go over the crime scene photos on the plasma screen, while him and Ziva went down to Autopsy, maybe they went to Abby's first." Tony shrugs.

"I checked there already." Jenny answers.

"Got me!" Tony shrugs.

Ziva walks in carrying a bag of pretzels. "I thought that you and Gibbs were heading down to Ducky's." Tony asks.

"We were, but then Gibbs got a phone call from somebody before we stepped into the elevator." "I needed a snack so I headed down to the lounge." Ziva answers.

"Tell him I want a briefing about the bank robbery investigation." Jenny instructs them and walks away.

Tony makes sure that Jenny is out of earshot before he walks over to Ziva. "Gibbs specifically wanted to be alone with you, fess up." Tony nosily asks.

"Need to know, DiNosy." Ziva sarcastically asks.

"Got it secrets." "He's been moody all morning long." Tony grumbles.

Fornell walks into the Squad Room. "Where's Gibbs?" Fornell barks.

"I don't-"

"Right here!" Gibbs answers interrupting Tony.

"Wanna ride shot gun on the way to Quantico." Fornell smoothly asks.

"If it gives me some answers on my dead Marine down in Autopsy."

"Boss the Director wants a briefing with you about our investigation." Tony informs him.

"Nothing to brief her on yet." Gibbs answers and tosses his cellphone over at Tony. "I'll be back." Gibbs nods and walks out his section with Fornell following him from behind.

"Avoiding Jenny, did they get into a fight?" Tony openly asks with a smirk on his face.

"Gibbs use to hide his cellphone in his desk drawer when Vance was Director." Ziva laughs.

"That was during the drug cartel fiasco, and it was a fiasco." Tony grumbles.

At a fast food restaurant twenty minutes later, Gibbs and Fornell are sitting outside eating a cheeseburger. "Any particular reason why you gave DiNozzo your cellphone?" Fornell curiously asks.

"I don't want to be disturbed; it's not the first time I've done it."

"Are you and Jenny fighting?" Fornell frowns with concern.

"No, Operation Lodestone reared its ugly head again, when Jenny and I went away from our honeymoon that we had to cut it short." "Dopey DiNozzo had a case that involved an arms dealer that is on Jenny's list of fifty arms and drug dealers that were on the take with Davenport and Vance."

"So the reason why this cut your honeymoon short?" Fornell shrugs.

"Enrique Sanchez also had business tie in's with Kosmo Galanos, the Operations Manager that was assigned to oversee my team at Quantico while Jenny and I were away on our honeymoon was digging into Sanchez business associates and unfortunately Galanos name turned up." "DiNozzo panicked and called Hetty Lange the Operations Manager of the Office of Special Projects out in Los Angeles for help instead of calling SecNav Jarvis."

"DiNozzo told Lange about Operation Lodestone?" Fornell snaps.

"Yes, he went against orders that were specifically told to my team that we were never to talk about Operation Lodestone to anyone other than the people that were involved with the operation."

"I still don't understand why you had to cut your honeymoon short." Fornell answers out of confusion.

"Sanchez knows that Jenny is Harriet Jones, while DiNozzo and my team along with the OSP Team were staking out Sanchez at a resort down in Tijuana, Mexico, they overheard Sanchez talking about a failed assassination attempt on Jenny's life when she was at the conference in Panama City." "SecNav was concerned for Jenny's safety so he ordered her on protection detail." "It wouldn't have been much of a honeymoon in Nantucket having wall to wall NCIS Agents watching Jenny twenty-four hours a day."

"So you went back to work?" Fornell nods.

"Jenny flew out to Los Angeles, I flew out to Tijuana, took out Sanchez and his men, then flew back home and had a few days to ourselves on board 'The Shepard', which I had to drive back home, before I could join my team down in Mexico." "That was a pain in the ass." Gibbs growls.

"Couldn't you have trusted the Operations Manager that was overseeing your team?" Fornell curiously asks.

"Hell no, she has an agenda against Jenny, they have a past from working together over in Europe, I worked with the bitch for a few weeks with Jenny in London, before she got promoted to Operations Manager in Cairo."

"I see where you're going with this." Fornell swallows.

"Jarvis fired McCoy this morning." "I waited for McCoy out in the parking lot."

"Margie McCoy!" Fornell grimaces and makes a face. "I had the unfortunate pleasure of having to work with her last week." "She makes Diane look like a choir girl."

"I wouldn't go that far." Gibbs laughs and shakes his head. "McCoy made a point that she deliberately had tried to get Jenny killed on an op that she was working with Ziva and a former Sudanese contact down in Cairo back in 2003, Ziva took a bullet for Jenny and saved her life." "I spoke to Ziva before you came into the bullpen and she gave me a run down on the operation." "There was a leak that tipped off an al-Qaeda operative that Jenny was trying to apprehend, Ziva seems to think that McCoy was the leak."

"Why?"

"She wanted Jenny out of the way, couldn't stand her, more than likely McCoy was jealous of her."

"Well Jenny did get into the Director's chair twice." Fornell chuckles.

"And she didn't have to give a Deputy Director a blow job to get a job advancement either." Gibbs smirks.

Fornell chokes on his diet Coke. "Jethro you just ruined my appetite." Fornell grumbles.

Half an hour later, Gibbs and Fornell are at Quantico reviewing the video from the bank robbery. "Your Private died a hero Jethro."

"I know!" Gibbs swallows…."I doubt he thought he would be making the ultimate sacrifice by saving a little girl's life during a bank hold up."

"Getaway car was found in at a supermarket parking lot in Leesburg an hour ago." Fornell smoothly says.

"I'll hang around here until the car shows up."

"Jethro I'll give you a call if anything turns up." Fornell reassures him.

"Not much to do on my end at this time, DiNozzo, Ziva, and McGee can handle the crime scene photos back at headquarters."

"Hiding doesn't work Gibbs; you should know that by now."

"Not hiding, still trying to grasp at what McCoy told me out in the parking lot this morning and what I learned from Ziva today." "I'm concerned that McCoy is going to be a loose cannon after losing her job." "Jenny's safety maybe at risk."

"You want me to put a few agents on McCoy to make you feel better."

"I had a few Probie's tail McCoy out of the Navy Yard today; she drove to Reagan Airport and took a flight out to Nassau." "Hopefully she's there on vacation and not to plot something against Jenny or my team for revenge."

At NCIS Headquarters later that evening Jenny is going home for the night and walks past Gibbs' section. "Pass on a message to Gibbs when he gets back, that hiding from Madame Director never solves anything." Jenny angrily says to Tony and makes her way over to the elevator.

"Will do that ma'am." Tony grins.

McGee waits for Jenny to get into the elevator, before saying what's on his mind. "I wonder what McCoy said to Gibbs out in the parking lot this morning."

"Whatever it is, it's eating him up inside." Tony answers in frustration.

"Whatever it is, it's none of our business Tony." Ziva answers, trying to get her teammates minds back on their current investigation.

Five minutes later, Gibbs walks in carrying Chinese take-out. "Boss where have you been?" Tony asks and gets up from his desk.

"Quantico, I've been there all afternoon with Fornell, the getaway car was found at a supermarket in Leesburg, Virginia." Gibbs answers and walks over to his desk.

"Boss you tossed me your cellphone." "The Director is pissed off at you."

"She'll get over it DiNozzo."

"Doubt it!" Ziva snickers.

Gibbs' Bedroom

2300 Hours

Gibbs crawls into bed and begins to ravish the back of Jenny's neck. "After the game you played today in work, your not-"

Before Jenny can finish, Gibbs rolls Jenny over to her back. "And Madame Director can resume her Ice Queen Façade when I get into work tomorrow morning, as of the moment you're my wife and I don't want work brought into our bedroom once we come home from work."

"Jeth-"

Gibbs silences Jenny with a deep passionate kiss; he goes on top of her getting his full weight on her. "I love you." He whispers in between kisses.

Half an hour later in a quiet afterglow, Jenny touches Gibbs' jawline. "We haven't made love like that in a while." Jenny softly says, taken back by how tender and loving her husband was. "What happened today?"

"Same thing that happens every day when I go to work, I investigate a case with my team." "Sometimes the bad guy is brought in, sometimes they get blown away, others there isn't enough evidence to prosecute them so I have to let them go and the process starts all over again."

"That's not what I'm talking about Jethro, something happened today that made you feel that I needed your gentle loving side in bed."

"Maybe I wanted a change it up a bit."

"I was expecting a fight between us when you came home."

"That will wait until tomorrow." Gibbs smiles and pulls Jenny's face up. "For now we have more important things to concentrate on." He lovingly says and passionately kisses Jenny on the mouth.


	45. Rule Number 10

The next morning in the bullpen, Tony, Ziva, and McGee are sitting at their desks talking about their boss' odd behavior. "I still think Sasquatch is behind it." Tony grumbles.

"Tony would you please shut up, it's almost 0700 Hours and Gibbs will be stepping out of the elevator soon with the Director." Ziva hisses.

"Yeah, we don't want to be working for another month on the account of your big mouth." McGee groans in protest.

"Well we did get some beach time in down in Tijuana." Tony grins.

"The only good thing about your screw up." Ziva smirks.

While the team is bickering like six year olds at their desks, Gibbs and Jenny are in the elevator. "Lunch time?"

"If nothing comes up Jethro and it all depends of Madame Director is pissed off at you." Jenny sweetly answers.

"Jen!" Gibbs whines in protest.

The elevator stops on the Squad Room floor. "Hold that thought." Jenny sensuously answers.

"Great!" Gibbs mumbles.

The doors open, Jenny steps out with Gibbs following her from behind, just as she approaches the entranceway to Gibbs' section. "I want you reporting to my office at 0800 Hours Special Agent Gibbs, I've already ordered the Marine MP's at all of the gates not to let you out of the Navy Yard until they get further instructions from me." "Am I making myself clear?" Jenny angrily chastises him.

"Crystal Madame Director!" Gibbs sarcastically answers and walks into the bullpen with a smirk on his face.

"Keep that up and I'll have you assigned to desk duty for a month and I'll have DiNozzo Acting Team Leader." Jenny icily warns him and stalks off for the stairs.

"Ooo somebody told you off." Tony laughs.

"Shut up DiNozzo!" Gibbs growls.

"Shutting up boss!" Tony gulps.

Ziva texts Tony. 'That's twice in two minutes that somebody has told you to shut up.' She snickers and waits for Tony's reaction at his desk.

Unknown to Ziva, Jenny is up on the balcony observing her. "Special Agent David, text on your time not mine." Jenny scolds her and storms into her office.

"Good I'm glad somebody other than me is on mommy's shit list." Gibbs laughs and walks over to his desk.

"Any leads yet on the robbery?" Tony curiously asks.

"Haven't heard from Fornell since yesterday." Gibbs answers.

"Boss what shopping center was the SUV found in yesterday, maybe the FBI over looked something." McGee sheepishly asks.

"Leesburg Plaza Shopping Center!" Gibbs answers.

"Maybe I can hack into the surveillance cameras in and around the area of the shopping center to see if I can get video footage of the bank robbers."

"Do that McGee, I'm heading down to Abby's." Gibbs nods and walks off for the elevator.

"Ha, ha, you got it from mommy and I know why." Tony laughs.

"Tony!" Ziva answers in a snippy tone of voice to shut him up.

"Never lie to mommy; she knows that you were covering for Gibbs yesterday." Tony grins.

"Yeah, mom's always know when their lying to us." McGee snickers.

In Jenny's Office, Jenny is reviewing the video footage from the parking lot at the time that Gibbs and McCoy were having it out. Taking in her husband's body language at the moment when McCoy had mentioned to Gibbs on how unfortunate that Ziva had taken a bullet for Jenny. "That bitch had said something to him, and Jethro is hiding it from me." "And I have a funny feeling Ziva knows what McCoy said to him." Jenny swallows.

Cynthia walks in. "You look unhappy ma'am."

"I have a joint investigation with the FBI involving a bank robbery and my lead agent that's assigned to the investigation keeps hiding from me."

"Something going on at home?" Cynthia curiously asks.

"No, we try to keep that separate from work." "I have a sneaky suspicion that Margie McCoy said something to Jethro yesterday out in the parking lot that has him upset."

"Does she have an agenda with you ma'am?"

"A major one, it seems that I got the Director's chair she convened for." "Back stabbing people only goes so far and it rarely gets you to the top."

"So glad she only got as far as Quantico." Cynthia sighs with relief.

"She should have had her ass up in Alaska, but Granger made sure the minute I was off the job and went away for my honeymoon that he talked Jarvis into moving McCoy down to Quantico." "Soon as Granger gets back from his medical leave I'm going to be having it out with him." Jenny angrily snaps.

Cynthia noting that her boss is worked up. "You still want to see Gibbs at 0800 Hours?"

"Yes, there was no reason for him to be over at Quantico for that long and really no reason for him to be there at all." "It was just an excuse to hide from me."

"Director he use to hide from you in the past." Cynthia reminds her.

"In the past it was different need I remind you."

"Yes, he would hide from you on purpose just to make you angry."

"Angry isn't the word I have for him at this time." "Could you do me a favor and ask Ziva to meet me in MTAC, and around 0757 Hours tell Gibbs to meet me in MTAC instead, I don't want the Squad Room hearing us yelling and screaming at one another."

"Yes ma'am!"

Down in the bullpen McGee is working on recovering the video footage from the shopping center, Tony has wandered off to the lounge to get a snack and Ziva is looking over the crime scene photos once again, trying to see if she missed something. Ziva's desk phone begins to ring. "David!" She answers.

"The Director wants to see you up in MTAC." Cynthia informs her.

"Great!" Ziva inwardly grumbles. "I'll be right up." Ziva answers and hangs up.

McGee overhearing Ziva's phone conversation. "Take it mommy wants to see you."

"Shut up McGee!" Ziva snippily says and gets up from her desk. "And do not tell Tony where I'm going or I'll make it a lot worse for you than what Kate did to you when you were first assigned to Gibbs' team, let's say you won't be performing in the bedroom for about a month." Ziva warns him and walks away.

McGee mentally flashes back to the gym when Kate kicked him in the scrotum. "Why did Tony have to tell Ziva that?" McGee grimaces at the pain memory reaction.

Up in MTAC, Jenny has instructed the technicians to head down to the cyber division until further notice. Ziva walks in and finds Jenny sitting in the back row. "You wanted to see me?" Ziva calls over to her.

"You weren't in the lounge alone yesterday Ziva."

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Ziva answers.

Jenny gestures towards the plasma screen. "Save it Ziva!"

Ziva glances up at the plasma screen of a photo taken from a video footage of Gibbs and Ziva in the lounge from yesterday afternoon. "Gibbs didn't get a phone call." Ziva swallows and walks over to where Jenny is sitting.

Jenny using her i-pad puts the video feed of Gibbs and McCoy out in the parking lot from yesterday morning. "What did the bitch say to him to get Jethro upset?"

Ziva sinks down in a seat next to her. "She said to him, too bad that I took a bullet for you in Cairo."

"I knew it!" Jenny fumes and gets up from her seat. "McCoy was the leak."

"Why didn't Morrow look into it?" Ziva curiously asks.

"I have no idea, I wasn't Director and once I went back to London, I felt that Morrow had looked into it."

"Are you going to look into it?"

"Yes, but since Jethro is personally involved with it, I'll have another team look into it."

"Gibbs wanted to look into it after the bank robbery investigation."

"Too bad, McCoy more than likely is snooping into my past with the CIA; I can't take a chance of her blowing my CIA cover." "It ends here."

"I'm sorry that I lied to you yesterday Jenny, it didn't feel right."

"Gibbs is your boss; I'm the figure head remember." Jenny laughs and shakes her head. "Your loyalty always goes with your team leader first."

"Now I'm going to be getting my butt chewed out by Gibbs for telling you." Ziva grumbles.

"No, I have facts on what transpired yesterday between the two of you and as loyal as you are to your boss, when the boss boss asks you a direct question when the facts are presented to you, you have no choice but to answer my direct questions."

"I better head back down to the Squad Room, before Gibbs and Tony get back; I already threatened Tim with the use of his lower anatomy for a month if he told Tony where I went." Ziva giggles.

"I use to do the same thing to Pacci and Burley when we were team mates." Jenny smirks.

A minute later, Ziva returns to the bullpen and is relieved that Gibbs and Tony aren't back yet. "By the look on your face it looks like things went well." McGee notes.

"Well for me, Gibbs!" Ziva laughs and walks over to her desk.

Tony walks in munching on a bear claw. "What did Gibbs do that is so funny?"

"It will be funny." Ziva mischievously answers.

Gibbs comes up to Tony from behind. "Did I give you permission to go off to the lounge?" He whispers against Tony's left ear.

"No, I-"

"Was just being sneaky." Gibbs interrupts him and walks over to his desk. "McGee come up with anything yet on the video footage from the shopping center?"

"Not yet working on it?" McGee shrugs.

"Work harder; we have a dead Private downstairs that put his life on the line for a little girl." Gibbs barks.

Tony walks behind his desk and flops down in his chair. "At least we know the rifle the bank robber used was a Remington Model 700." Tony groans in frustration.

"Not just any Remington Model 700, it was a SPS Synthetic Left Handed model." McGee sharply answers.

"With you being left handed Probie you would notice that little detail." Tony grins.

"I can shoot with both hands Tony, doesn't mean our bank robber is left handed." Ziva dryly says.

"You were trained by Mossad, these three." Tony laughs.

"Never underestimate our suspects DiNozzo." Gibbs growls and gives Ziva a knowing look. Gibbs' desk phone begins to ring. "Yeah Gibbs!" He answers.

"Sir, the Director changed your meeting location from her office to MTAC." Cynthia informs him.

"Why MTAC?" Gibbs sarcastically asks.

"Because she's the boss and asked you to meet her there." Cynthia sweetly answers, getting the last word in and hangs up.

Gibbs slams his phone down and glares up towards the direction the door to MTAC. "Problem boss!" Tony baits him.

"Yeah, you won't be combing your hair for a month if you ask me another question that's none of your damn business." Gibbs snarls and storms off for the direction of the stairs.

Inside MTAC, Jenny has moved her position into one of the work stations, getting background information on the op that she worked down in Cairo with McCoy, Ziva, and Tazara. "Source of the leak was never found." Jenny reads out loud. "Bull shit Margie, you were the leak." Jenny hisses.

Gibbs walks in. "Ok Madame Director, you showed me up in front of my team this morning, that's one, and now you had your assistant get the last word in on the phone, that's two." "Enough of the games." Gibbs shouts down to her.

Jenny on another keyboard locks MTAC out. "You should have thought of that yesterday Special Agent Gibbs when you hid over at Quantico all day." Jenny shouts over her shoulder.

"I didn't hide at Quantico." Gibbs snaps back and stalks down the ramp.

Jenny turns and faces him. "Then explain that!" She answers and points up at the plasma screen.

Gibbs looks up and views the argument he had with McCoy out in the parking lot. "It's the argument I had with McCoy so what?" Gibbs shrugs.

Jenny freeze frames the image of the moment McCoy told him of about the op in Cairo. "That's what I'm talking about Jethro, and after that you were abrupt and rude to your team." "They couldn't put a finger on to your behavior."

"So?"

Jenny grabbing the clicker, she puts the video footage from the lounge. "You didn't have a phone call, and you didn't go down to Autopsy, you wanted to talk to Ziva about the op in Cairo."

Gibbs shakes his head. "I told-"

"Ziva did cover up for you Jethro, but the minute I showed her this, she couldn't lie any longer, not to the actual boss, which is me."

"McCoy tried to kill the three of you in Cairo."

"And for some reason, Morrow did not look into who leaked the information to Kanasani that NCIS was going to bring him in." "McCoy was the leak, she wanted me dead, and Ziva and Tazara would have been collateral damage."

"I want her Jen?"

"I know you do, but since we're both personally involved with this, I'm assigning Deputy Director Jerome Craig on this."

"What?" Gibbs snarls in disbelief.

"You heard me; I want Craig looking into this." "If charges are going to be brought up against McCoy on making terrorist threats against the head of a federal agency and for contacting a known terrorist to alert him that he was about to apprehended." "And there's also the deaths of agents Thompson and Dempster, that ultimately McCoy was responsible for even though she didn't pull the trigger she ordered them to take out Kanasani and his men, who were armed with Uzi's." "Thompson and Dempster were no match for that."

"She wanted you dead Jen, and I'm not going to stand for that." Gibbs angrily shouts at his wife and turns and walks up the ramp.

"Rule number ten!" Jenny shouts up at her husband. Gibbs stops halfway up the ramp and squares his shoulders. "Never get personally involved on a case."

Gibbs turns and glares down at Jenny for throwing one of his rules back in his face. "I hate it when you do that." He growls.

"Because I'm right and you know it." Jenny smirks.

"Alright, Craig has the lead on this, but I wanted to be kept informed on this and the both of us with Craig observing interrogates the bitch."

"Deal!" Jenny smiles and gets up from her seat.

"So is there anything else you want to chew me out about?"

"No but I still need to be briefed on the bank robbery, I read Ducky's report, still need to hear from you, but we'll do that in my office."

"Why did you want to meet me in MTAC instead of your office?" Gibbs shrugs.

"Because I didn't want nose body DiNozzo listening in and gossiping with Ziva and Tim."

"I'll give a good door slam on your office door for good measure once I leave."

"That will keep them guessing that's for sure." Jenny laughs and leans over and begins to type on the keyboard.

"E-mailing Craig?"

"No unlocking MTAC, you weren't going anywhere." Jenny seductively answers.

"Are we still on for lunch?" Gibbs grins.

"Yes, and you will be punished for being a naughty agent."

"I guess it's payback for what I did to you in the shower this morning."

"You and that torture chamber." Jenny mutters in annoyance.

"You have your tub, I have my shower."

Jenny walks up the ramp. "You got good use out of the tub on Sunday night." Jenny teases him.

"Between the air jets and your hands all over my body, I was in heaven."

"Maybe if you can get home a decent hour tonight you may get the same treatment."

"We'll see depending on where I am with the case."

"Yeah, since you won't need to be hiding from me." Jenny playfully chastises Gibbs as she walks by him on the ramp.

"I wasn't hiding from you." Gibbs groans and sucks in his teeth.

"Were to, so get over it Jethro." "Once a little boy always a little boy, so quit arguing with me."

"I can't wait to get punished during lunch time." Gibbs inwardly says with a Cheshire grin on his face.

Half an hour later down in the bullpen, Tony keeps glancing over his shoulder towards the direction of the door to Cynthia's inner office. "Come on the suspense is killing me." Tony groans.

"I think they had to say what had to be said in MTAC Tony." Ziva answers.

With that Jenny's Office door slams, Gibbs walks out glaring down at his team. "Your eyes should be focused down on your computer monitor DiNozzo and not towards the Director's Office." Gibbs snarls down at him.

"Boss the bank robbers concealed their faces when they got out of the Dodge Durango; they had their hoods up and were wearing sunglasses." McGee informs him.

Gibbs walks down the stairs and over the catwalk. "Where did they go from there?" Gibbs asks and continues over towards the stairs.

"Walked away from the shopping center?"

"Walked away?" Gibbs answers back in disbelief.

"Look for yourself."

Gibbs approaches the plasma screen next to McGee's desk and watches as the three robbers get out of the dark green Durango with their faces concealed. "Dressed like that, nobody isn't even looking at them."

"People are absorbed into their personal lives anymore Gibbs to pay much attention." McGee sighs.

"No their to absorbed in their latest gadgets to pay attention anymore."

"Unfortunately it's the sign of the times." McGee shrugs.

"Tony, McGee, I want the two of you to drive over to Leesburg and walk the route that the robbers took from the shopping center."

"Walk!" Tony answers.

"Did I stutter DiNozzo?" Gibbs growls.

"No, it's just that I'm wearing a new pair of Bruno Magli-"

"I don't care, nobody told you to wear five hundred dollar shoes to work." Gibbs groans in exasperation.

"They were three-seventy-five." Tony corrects him.

"Either way hit the road."

Tony and McGee get up from their desks and grab their backpacks. "We'll-"

"There will be no stopping at your place to change your shoes." Gibbs shouts, interrupting Tony before he finish.

"Damn he's on a roll." McGee snickers.

Gibbs walks over to his desk and sits down. "They have to be somewhere nearby." Gibbs openly says.

"You're worried that they'll strike again." Ziva nods.

"It's eating away at my gut that they'll strike again." Gibbs swallows.

'The Shepard'

1215 Hours

Gibbs lies on his back watching his wife having her way with his chest with her mouth and tongue. "I need at least another two minutes to recover from your punishment."

Jenny rubbing the hair on her husband's stomach. "I'm enjoying the foreplay."

"Did you tell Jarvis you want time off next month?"

"Yes and he approved it." "Craig will fill in for me instead of Granger."

"Hopefully he'll have McCoy arrested by then."

"I hope so to." Jenny frowns and looks up into the depths of her husband's blue eyes. "Jethro, what's nagging at your gut is that you couldn't protect me back in 2003."

"Jen!" Gibbs groans and gets out of bed.

"Jethro!"

"You were half way across the world; I had no clue as to what you were doing." "You were running 9|11 Terror Black Op's over in Europe and the Middle East."

"That was after the September 11 attacks, prior to that I worked undercover ops, frequently I would cross paths with G. Callen."

"Jenny I feel your battle scars all over your body when we make love."

"I had a job to do, like you did in Washington, Jethro." "What we both did was dangerous."

"Your job was beyond dangerous." Gibbs sighs in disbelief.

"Other than the scrape with Tazara when I saved her life and the incident in Said Port, I came through Europe unscathed."

"The shrapnel scars on your back are not what I call a scrape Jenny."

"And you have just as many battle scars all over your body as well, typical chauvinist." "You have to quit being over protective of me." "I can take care of myself."

"I will always be over protective of you that will never change."

"I know it will never change, but you have to stop feeling guilty of the past." "You were in Washington; I was in Spain and England." "The Atlantic ocean separated the two of us."

"An ocean separated us, but I still loved you."

Jenny leans up and grabs Gibbs by the hands and pulls her on top of him. "And I loved you." She smiles and captures his mouth in a deep passionate kiss.

While Gibbs and Jenny lose themselves in one another, Tony and McGee are in Leesburg, Virginia walking the route that the three robbers took after abandoning their stolen SUV out in the shopping center parking lot. "We're not getting anywhere with this." Tony grumbles.

"I guess for screwing up and blabbing Operation Lodestone to the OSP Team, you're going to be in Gibbs' dog house for a while." McGee snickers.

"I still don't understand why Jarvis had to interrupt their honeymoon in Nantucket, they were safe."

"But you don't know that, for all you know; Sanchez could have been contacting his people on another cellphone."

"Hadn't thought of that." Tony swallows.

Several fire engines race past them. "Must be a bad fire somewhere." McGee openly notes.

Tony spotting smoke in a Catholic School. "It's coming from the Catholic School down on the corner."

McGee holds his nose from the smell. "Whatever is burning smells awful?" McGee chokes.

Tony flashes back when he was a Baltimore cop, the first time he encountered a meth lab inside of a basement and the powerful smell from it. "Who the hell would be cooking meth in a Catholic School?" Tony shouts and runs off towards the school.

"Meth!" McGee shouts in confusion. Suddenly realizing the danger that there in and along with the fireman, McGee chases after his partner. "Tony, we need to get away from here."

"Not until the building is evacuated." Tony coughs and approaches one of the firefighters. Taking his badge from his pocket. "My name is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS, the fumes coming from the building is methamphetamine that is cooking somewhere inside." Tony informs him.

"The school was closed by the Archdiocese last June; it's been empty since school left out in June." Fireman Stanton answers.

"Since it's empty we need to get as far away from the building and begin evacuating the area." Tony orders him.

While Tony and Stanton are talking McGee is on his i-phone with the 911 Dispatcher. "We need a hazmat unit at the Bishop Khrol Elementary School, possible meth lab somewhere in the building." McGee urgently says to the dispatcher.

Inside the school the three bank robbers run out from the gymnasium. "You idiot, I told you to keep an eye on it." Ron shouts.

"I fell asleep." Perry shouts.

Leo hearing the sirens in the background. "The cops, we need to get out of here."

"Hell with the cops the building is about to blow." Ron frantically says and runs off.

Perry and Leo stare and look at one another. "Blow!" Perry answers.

"I'm not going to find out." Leo grumbles and chases after Ron, with Perry following him from behind.

Out front, the police arrive on scene and walk over to Tony who shows them his badge and identifies himself. "Firefighter's from Engine 2 are evacuating that block over there." Tony points.

"We need to evacuate ourselves from here Agent DiNozzo." Sargent Dixie Gage instructs him.

"You lead I'll follow." Tony drools.

"I don't believe this." McGee grumbles.

"I saw her first, so back off." Tony warns McGee.

Dixie and her partner, Officer Tyrone James, walk across the street, with Tony and McGee following them. "We'll start on that block." Dixie orders Tony.

Before Tony can answer Dixie the school explodes, sending Tony, McGee, Dixie, and James to the ground from the force.

To Be Continued


	46. Bed Rest

Previously on NCIS

While walking the bank robbers last known where a bouts in Leesburg, Virginia, fire engines race past Tony and McGee in route to a Catholic School engulfed in fire. "It's coming from the Catholic School down on the corner."

McGee holds his nose from the smell. "Whatever is burning smells awful?" McGee chokes.

Tony flashes back when he was a Baltimore cop, the first time he encountered a meth lab inside of a basement and the powerful smell from it. "Who the hell would be cooking meth in a Catholic School?" Tony shouts and runs off towards the school.

"Meth!" McGee shouts in confusion. Suddenly realizing the danger that there in and along with the fireman, McGee chases after his partner. "Tony, we need to get away from here."

"Not until the building is evacuated." Tony coughs and approaches one of the firefighters. Taking his badge from his pocket. "My name is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS, the fumes coming from the building is methamphetamine that is cooking somewhere inside." Tony informs him.

"The school was closed by the Archdiocese last June; it's been empty since school left out in June." Fireman Stanton answers.

"Since it's empty we need to get as far away from the building and begin evacuating the area." Tony orders him.

While Tony and Stanton are talking, McGee is on his i-phone with the 911 Dispatcher. "We need a hazmat unit at the Bishop Khrol Elementary School, possible meth lab somewhere in the building." McGee urgently says to the dispatcher.

Inside the school the three bank robbers run out from the gymnasium. "You idiot, I told you to keep an eye on it." Ron shouts.

"I fell asleep." Perry shouts.

Leo hearing the sirens in the background. "The cops, we need to get out of here."

"Hell with the cops the building is about to blow." Ron frantically says and runs off.

Perry and Leo stare and look at one another. "Blow!" Perry answers.

"I'm not going to find out." Leo grumbles and chases after Ron, with Perry following him from behind.

Out front, the police arrive on scene and walk over to Tony who shows them his badge and identifies himself. "Firefighter's from Engine 2 are evacuating that block over there." Tony points.

"We need to evacuate ourselves from here Agent DiNozzo." Sargent Dixie Gage instructs him.

"You lead I'll follow." Tony drools.

"I don't believe this." McGee grumbles.

"I saw her first, so back off." Tony warns McGee.

Dixie and her partner, Officer Tyrone James, walk across the street, with Tony and McGee following them. "We'll start on that block." Dixie orders Tony.

Before Tony can answer Dixie the school explodes, sending Tony, McGee, Dixie, and James to the ground from the force.

Washington, DC

NCIS Headquarters

Autopsy

"Not only did he save a little girl at the bank, in the process Private Holmes' wife is three months pregnant." Gibbs swallows.

"His poor wife is now a widow and will have to raise their child alone." Ducky frowns.

"She'll never be alone Duck, Marines look out for their own and that includes the fallen Marines' families as well."

Ziva comes rushing into the room. "Gibbs I just go a phone call from the Leesburg Police, Tony and McGee were injured in an explosion."

"What happened?" Gibbs shouts with worry.

"There was a fire at a closed Catholic School; apparently someone was in the cafeteria cooking up methamphetamine."

"What were DiNozzo and McGee doing at a fire?" Gibbs growls in disbelief and starts off for the door with Ziva chasing after him.

"They were helping out with the evacuation on the nearby residences and got caught up in the explosion; I figure we'll know more when we get there."

"Keep me informed as well." Ducky shouts.

Gibbs just before he opens the door. "Would you do me a favor?"

"Inform the Director." Ducky answers, knowing the question Gibbs was going to ask him.

"Thanks!" Gibbs nods over at his cherished colleague and walks out of the room with Ziva following him from behind.

Five minutes later, Jenny is up in her office talking on the phone with Leesburg PD Field Operations Director, Captain Henry Lawford. "Two of my agents are on their way over as we speak." Jenny informs Lawford.

Leesburg, Virginia

A mile down the road from Bishop Khrol Catholic School, Captain Lawford is sitting in the passenger seat of his SUV. "Ma'am with all due respect we don't need NCIS' help on this matter." Lawford gruffly says.

"Well you have no choice in the matter Captain Lawford, Agent Gibbs is Agent DiNozzo and McGee's boss."

"I see well DiNozzo and McGee were sent to Inova Loudoun Hospital, along with Sargent Gage and Officer James." Lawford sharply says.

"You better get use to the feds being involved with this Captain, with the Catholic School being used to cook up meth, the DEA are more than likely are on their way over."

"They arrived fifteen minutes ago." Lawford grumbles.

"Expect Agent Gibbs and David over sometime this afternoon or evening after they check up on DiNozzo and McGee."

"I don't see where this has anything to do with NCIS." Lawford asks.

"Ya never know what surprises maybe out there Captain." Jenny sarcastically answers.

Leesburg, Virginia

Inova Loudoun Hospital

1630 Hours

Tony and McGee have been moved to a hospital room for observation. "I wonder what room Sargent Gage is in." Tony drools.

"Great, I'm concerned about getting out of here, and your only thoughts are on what room Sargent Gage is in, typical DiNozzo as usual." McGee grumbles.

Gibbs and Ziva walk in. "Good news is you'll be out of here first thing tomorrow morning." Gibbs smoothly says.

"I don't understand why we have to stay the night." McGee protests.

"There's nothing I can do until the doctor releases you McGee." "Suck it up for the night." Gibbs barks.

"There's nothing to do." McGee pouts.

"Sure there is Probie; Nationals game is on the tube." Tony grins.

"It wouldn't be too bad if I had my field laptop."

"After we're done here, Ziva and I will head over to the shopping center and pick up your backpacks."

"Thank god!" McGee smiles with relief.

"What's the matter, missing out on an Elflord geek chat?" Tony laughs.

"No, I have to do a live chat for my book." McGee snaps back.

"While you're chatting with your book peeps, I'll make a phone call to Sargent Gage's hospital room."

"Who's Sargent Gage?" Ziva curiously asks.

"A hot blonde Leesburg Police Officer."

"Hot isn't even the word to describe her Probie."

"Enough of the locker room banter." Gibbs growls and gets to the subject at hand. "What the hell happened?"

"We were retracing the bank robber's footsteps like you had asked us." Tony answers.

"Then the fire engines flew past us and we noticed the smoke coming from the Catholic School." McGee finishes.

"With my experience with the Baltimore PD, I knew the smell of methamphetamines." Tony sharply says.

"And you ran towards a building that was on cooking meth?" "How stupid?" Gibbs growls.

"At the time we didn't know that the school was empty boss, so McGee and I rushed towards the building to alert the firefighters that were on scene and informed McGee and I that the building was empty, so we decided to evacuate the neighborhood." "Leesburg PD showed up on scene to help out with the evacuation, just as we were crossing the street, the school blew up."

"Well you are extremely lucky, bruises, and you did inhale small amounts of the methamphetamine that will keep you on desk duty for a few days." Gibbs answers.

"Desk duty!" They both groan out.

"And your asses better be at your desks or you'll have to deal with both Ducky and the Director." Gibbs playfully chastises his younger agents.

Forty minutes later, Gibbs and Ziva is a mile from the Catholic School at a command post. "Agent Gibbs, we do not need NCIS' cooperation with this investigation." Lieutenant Carlton snippily says to him.

"You'll be getting it whether you like it or not, two of my agents nearly got themselves killed today." "What was a meth lab doing in a Catholic School?" Gibbs barks.

"We don't know yet?" Carlton answers.

"Someone had to know the layout of the school." Ziva answers.

"And someone knew that the school was closed due to budget cuts, their familiar with the area." Gibbs surmises.

"But who?" Carlton asks raising an eyebrow at Gibbs.

"Don't know, but I'm going to find out." Gibbs answers with a hint of determination on his face.

While Gibbs, Ziva, and Lieutenant Carlton at the command post, the three bank robbers are at the home of Burt and Maggie Abrams. "The neighborhood is crawling with cops." Perry snaps at his three partners.

"We can hold up inside of the house." Ron answers.

"Home owners are dead in the upstairs bathtub, soon as everything calms down, we'll take their RV parked in the back of the house and drive north." Leo suggests.

"Good idea, hopefully by tomorrow morning the cops will be move on." Perry grins.

Back at NCIS Headquarters, Abby is pouting down in her lab. "Tony, Timmy!" She frowns with worry.

Ducky walks in. "Abigail!" He calls out to her.

"Ducky, have you spoken to the doctor on Tony and Timmy's condition?"

"They had minimum exposure to the methamphetamine." Ducky reassures her.

"But I want to see them." Abby sighs.

Ducky walks over to Abby and squeezes her shoulder. "They'll be behind their desks tomorrow." "I don't see the need in driving all the way over to Leesburg to visit them."

"I just got off the phone with Timmy; he's bored out of his mind."

"He'll survive for one night."

Inova Loudoun Hospital

Sargent Dixie Gage's Room

Tony sneaks into Sargent Gage's room and finds a man sitting at her bedside. "Agent DiNozzo!" Gage sweetly calls out to him. Tony slowly approaches the bed. "I want you to meet my husband, Fred."

"Husband!" Tony says with surprise.

Fred reaches for Tony's hand. "My wife told me how you and Agent McGee had initiated the evacuation around the school." Fred warmly says.

Tony shakes Fred's hand. "Just instincts, that's how we're taught at NCIS." Tony grins.

Unknown to Tony, Nurse Martha Maxwell is standing behind him folding her arms over at him. "Agent DiNozzo!" She chastises him.

A minute later Tony is hauled back into bed, with McGee laughing at him. "Shut up Probie!" Tony scoffs.

"You're under doctors' orders for bed rest, not wandering the halls of the hospital." Maxwell sternly says to Tony and walks out of the room.

"So how far did you get with Gage?" McGee curiously asks.

"Not far since her husband was sitting by her bedside." Tony grumbles.

"Never stopped you before." McGee laughs.

"Her husband is six foot-seven, he would snap me like a twig." Tony sighs.

"I guess you have to move to another woman now."

"Why is it that all of the attractive women are now married?" Tony asks.

"Because unlike you their looking for a commitment and not a one night stand."

Tony sinks back into the pillows and flashes back to a time when he almost felt that he had a commitment; Tony had set up a romantic dinner out in the hospital parking lot for him in Jeanne. "Once upon a time I wasn't looking for a one night stand." Tony inwardly swallows.


	47. Procedural Protocal

Leesburg, Virginia

Leesburg Police Headquarters

Field Operations Director

Captain Henry Lawford Office

1100 Hours

Gibbs is impatiently sitting in a chair in front of Captain Lawford's desk. "I told you I wasn't going anywhere." Gibbs growls.

"I don't see where NCIS has jurisdictional matters over a meth lab." "Unless a Marine or Seaman was somehow involved with the lab that was found at the school." Lawford snorts.

"The only reason why your department was alerted to the meth lab is because of Agent DiNozzo." "He ordered the evacuation of the surrounding neighborhood well before Gage and her partner showed up on scene."

"A bit testy over procedural protocol." Lawford mutters in annoyance.

"When two of my agents are nearly killed in your backyard I could give a rat's ass about protocol, I just want whoever is responsible to be put behind bars." "I don't care whose toes I have to step on." Gibbs angrily warns him.

Lawford's desk phone begins to ring. "Captain Lawford!" He answers….."I'll be right there." He swallows and hangs up. "I have a double murder investigation that I have to now oversee Agent Gibbs." "If you will excuse me." Lawford nods and gets up from his chair.

"Why you?" Gibbs directly asks, confused that a man in Lawford's position as Director of Field Operations overseeing a murder investigation.

"Burt and Maggie Abrams was the pillar of this community for forty years." "They went to church on Sunday, Maggie volunteered at the local Red Cross, and Burt was a Scout leader." "They had no enemies."

"Most unusual homicides the victim doesn't have an enemy."

"Even so, this does not concern NCIS." Lawford bitterly says to Gibbs and walks out of the room.

"Only if it has a connection to the meth lab that nearly took out my agents." Gibbs answers, glaring towards the direction of the door.

Ten minutes later, Lawford is inside the house of Burt and Maggie Abrams, noting that everything is in place in the living room. "So far robbery isn't the motive." Lawford openly says to one of his officers on scene.

"Robbery isn't the only motive for murder." Gibbs voice is heard from the direction of the doorway.

Lawford turns and glares over at Gibbs. "Agent Gibbs this has no concern of NCIS." "If you keep interfering with my investigation, I'll have to speak with Director Shepard." Lawford snippily says.

"I don't believe in coincidences Captain Lawford."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Lawford shrugs.

Officer Reinhold rushes through the door. "Sir, Mr. Webber, the Abrams neighbor from across the street saw their RV pull out from the driveway during the middle of the night."

"Get a bolo out on that RV now." Lawford shouts.

"Yes sir!" Reinhold quickly answers.

"Looks like we're joining op whether you like it or not." Gibbs smirks and walks into the house.

"It's going to be a slow going, one of my ME's is on vacation and the other just had an emergency appendectomy yesterday morning."

"You can use our ME." Gibbs offers.

"As long as the autopsies are done here in Leesburg."

"Done!" Gibbs answers and flips open his cellphone.

NCIS Headquarters

Squad Room

1300 Hours

"This sucks that we're stuck behind our desks and Ziva is on her way back to Leesburg with Ducky." Tony grumbles from behind his desk.

McGee who was given the license plate of the RV by Gibbs. "You know the Coachman Cross RV model was installed with a factory GPS device."

"Did you find it?" Tony asks.

"Looking as we speak."

"This can't be too easy." Tony laughs.

Suddenly on the plasma screen the location of the Abrams RV comes on screen. "Patapsco Valley State Park" McGee reads out loud.

"Alert the forest rangers, I'll let Gibbs know." Tony nods and picks up his desk phone.

Two and a half hours later, Gibbs and Ziva along with the Maryland State Police, and the Leesburg Police Department are inside the Abrams abandoned RV that was left out in a parking lot at the Patapsco Valley State Park. "There was a reason why they abandoned the RV here." Ziva openly says.

"Maybe they were meeting somebody here." Gibbs sharply answers.

"With the multi interstate access' near the park, they could be anywhere by now." Lawford sighs.

Ziva goes inside the RV and finds the robbers clothing that they were wearing at the time the Catholic School was on fire. "Gibbs, Captain Lawford!" She shouts.

Gibbs and Lawford rush inside the RV. "I see blood on one of the shirts." Lawford notes.

"With your permission I would like to tow the RV back to NCIS Headquarters." Gibbs suggests.

"We don't have the man power for this." Lawford swallows.

"I'll get our evidence team and Abby Sciuto my Forensic Scientist on this right away."

"I take it that Tony and McGee are still on desk duty." Ziva snickers.

"For a few days."

"They aren't going to like this." Ziva laughs.

"Too bad!" Gibbs growls.

NCIS Headquarters

Evidence Room

1900 Hours

Abby is overseeing the Evidence Technicians as they retrieve valuable evidence from inside of the Abram's RV. Gibbs, Jenny, and Ziva step out of the elevator. "What do you got for me Abs?" Gibbs smoothly asks as he approaches Abby at her computer workstation.

Abby holds up an evidence bag. "A receipt from Wal-Mart, apparently our suspects bought a change of clothes; I guess they didn't like the smell of meth and blood stains on their old clothes." Abby laughs.

Gibbs takes the evidence bag and squints at the receipt. "I can't make out the time."

"Maybe if you would bring your glasses with you." Jenny mutters at her husband.

"Like you have room to talk." Gibbs snorts.

To keep her parents from getting into an argument, Abby quickly intervenes. "According to the time stamp on the receipt, our suspects shopped at a Wal-Mart in nearby Ellicott City at exactly 0900 Hours this morning."

Gibbs flips open his cellphone and dials McGee's desk extension. "McGee, our suspects had a shopping spree at a Wal-Mart store in Ellicott City, Maryland around 0900 Hours this morning, register number ten, call the store and request the video feed from this morning."

"Finally maybe we can put a face on to whoever is responsible for this." Jenny anxiously says.

Upstairs in the bullpen ten minutes later, McGee has the video feed from the Wal-Mart on the plasma screen. "I bet you it's the second one in line who looks he hasn't seen soap or water in two days." Tony grins.

"You should be an expert on that Tony." Ziva teases him.

"Shut up!" Tony protests.

On cue at 0900 Hours, the second person in line pays for three pairs of shorts, a pack of socks, underwear, t-shirts, and three pairs of flip-flops. "You were right." McGee smiles.

"Where are the other two?" Jenny asks.

"Probably outside." Gibbs answers.

McGee puts up the video footage from the parking lot. Seen clearly in the back of the parking lot is the Abram's RV with a car parked behind it. "Car is too far away for me to get a bolo on that plate boss." McGee frowns.

"And the two other suspects are well out of camera range as well." Ziva sighs in disappointment.

"At least we now have a face to one of the suspects now." "McGee run a bolo on that photo." Gibbs orders.

"On it!" McGee quickly answers.

Ducky and Palmer rush into the room. "You're not going to believe this Jethro." Ducky urgently says.

"At this point Duck I believe anything?" Gibbs growls.

"The three murder and methamphetamine suspects might be linked to the robbery down in Fairfax, Virginia." "I pulled a 12 gauge bullet from Mr. Abrams chest; surprisingly it was in good condition." "I called Captain Lawford and asked if I could have Abigail run some tests on the bullet back at NCIS Headquarters to see if it matched the bullet that was taken out of Private Holmes."

"So that means you're going to have to call Fornell up?" Tony asks, trying to goat his boss into a reaction.

"Not until I hear from Abby first." Gibbs sharply answers. "Looks like it's going to be a long night." "DiNozzo and McGee head on home for the night-"

Tony interrupts him. "Boss-"

"Your both are recovering from exposure from methamphetamine, I want the both of you in that elevator no later than 2100 Hours, am I making myself clear?" Jenny chastises them.

"Yes ma'am!" They answer sucking in their teeth.

"While I'm waiting on Abby and on the bolo on the photo McGee sent out, I'll head out for coffee." Gibbs nods and walks off towards the direction of the elevator.

"No Sumatra blend!" Jenny shouts.

"How can he drink that crap?" Tony grimaces.

"Beats me!" Jenny groans…"I'll be up in MTAC if anything comes up."

"The minute the bolo comes through I'll send it up to MTAC." McGee smoothly says to Jenny.

"Thanks Tim!" Jenny warmly smiles and walks off towards the direction of the stairs.

"Leesburg PD, DEA, FBI, and NCIS, a lot of jurisdictional protocol to bypass." Tony grins.

"Luckily we have the right person for the job who can handle it." Ducky smiles.

"Gibbs!" McGee laughs.

"No, the Director!" Ducky affectionately answers.


	48. A Bad Feeling

Arlington, Virginia

Fornell's House

0200 Hours

Fornell's cellphone rings. "This better be a terrorist threat." Fornell grumbles and reaches for his phone on top of the nightstand. "Fornell!" He grunts.

NCIS Headquarters

Abby's Lab

"Good morning to you." Gibbs smirks.

"Jethro, I had a hot dream of-"

"Diane!" Gibbs laughs.

"Please!" Fornell groans in protest.

"Didn't hurt to ask."

Fornell squints at the direction of his alarm clock and notes the hour. "Jethro its two in the morning you better have a damn good reason to wake me out of a sound sleep." Fornell angrily advises him.

"Got a positive ID on one of our bank robbers."

Fornell bolts up in bed. "When?"

Gibbs staring over at a computer monitor on Abby's workstation. "Five minutes ago, Simon Perry, age thirty-two, up until a month ago, he lived and worked as a custodian at a Catholic School in Leesburg, Virginia, the very same Catholic School that blew up yesterday, when Perry and his two associates were using the cafeteria to cook up meth."

"Do you know where Perry and his associates are at?" Fornell asks.

"No, we just put a face on to him, plus there was a double murder in Leesburg, Virginia yesterday where the same weapon was used in that homicide as in the bank robbery in Fairfax-"

"Where Private Holmes was shot in killed." Fornell finishes…."I'll be over within the hour."

"You know besides NCIS, you'll have to now work jointly with the DEA and the Leesburg Police Department." Gibbs chuckles.

"Yeah, but DEA is on the higher chain in the federal arms food chained, you're neck and neck with the local authorities." Fornell laughs, getting the last word in and hangs up.

Gibbs closes his phone. "Might be neck and neck with the Leesburg PD, but at least I give your Director a run for his money Tobias?" Gibbs mischievously answers.

Ziva walks into the lab and hands Gibbs, Perry's rap sheet. "Here are Simon Perry's priors."

"In and out of prison for robbery, selling and purchasing meth."

"Recently he had a stay at the State Correctional Institution, in Frackville, Pennsylvania, six month stint for aggravated assault-DUI conviction." Ziva dryly says.

Abby curious as to where Frackville's location is, she types in Frackville on a MapQuest search. "Wow, Frackville isn't too far from where your father lives at?"

"Well Abs we do not have a connection that would lead us to drive up to Stillwater."

"Would be nice for another road trip with Tony and McGee." Ziva smiles.

"Well keep in mind, it will be you will be the only one riding shotgun with me, McGee and DiNozzo are assigned to desk duty."

"I can go with you?" Abby squeals with excitement.

"No you're not; you only drove up with DiNozzo the first time around because you were being a nosy body." Gibbs growls.

"Gibbs that hurts." Abby pouts.

"It's the truth." "In the meantime, I want a complete background check on Simon Perry and his known associates." Gibbs orders Ziva. "And I want it on my desk by the time DiNozzo and McGee come in at 0700 Hours."

An hour later, Gibbs and Fornell are sitting in the conference room. "Until we find out more about Perry and his known associates, we're still stuck at square one." Fornell grumbles.

"But at least we now have a face to who we're dealing with now." Gibbs answers.

Fornell noting the exhaustion in Gibbs' face. "You look tired, when's the last time you got any sleep?" Fornell curiously asks.

"Tuesday night!" Gibbs yawns…"I spent a very uncomfortable night at a motel in Leesburg."

"Not up to Super 8 Motel standards." Fornell laughs.

"Wasn't even close." Gibbs grumbles.

"Well while you're not getting much sleep, Jenny has the bed to herself." Fornell smirks.

"Rub it in my face."

"Why not you keep rubbing it in my face that I married your ex?" Fornell scoffs.

"That's because I warned you before you married her, and guess what." Gibbs laughs.

"Well it got you from paying alimony."

"If only the first ex would remarry then I would be off the hook with her." Gibbs snorts.

"That's right ex number three remarried."

"I'm glad that Stephanie is doing well, out of all of my three ex-wives I actually have some feeling towards her." Gibbs answers with a smile on his face.

"Stephanie was a lousy cook." Fornell grimaces.

"Beats Jenny's cooking any day out of the week." Gibbs laughs.

"Thank god she has you and Noemi to do the cooking around the house or you would be shit out of luck."

"No, that's what take-out is for."

"So you mentioned your resuming your honeymoon in Paris." Fornell smoothly asks.

"Next month and this time around Deputy Director Craig will be at headquarters in Jenny's place instead of Granger."

"I'm still trying to figure out how Granger got into the position that he got into." Fornell says with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"A lot of kissing ass that's all I have to say."

0415 Hours

Ziva has a profile of Simon Perry up on the plasma screen next to Gibbs' desk. "Perry got off parole June of 2011, as a favor to his mother Nancy, who's a big donor to the Archdiocese." "Perry got the job at Bishop Khrol Elementary School as a custodian until it closed last June."

"Didn't the Archdiocese check into his criminal background." Fornell snaps.

"Ziva did mention that his mother was a big donor at the Archdiocese." Gibbs bitterly answers.

"Prior to Perry's arrest in 2009, according to his W2 forms that I a friend of mine from the IRS sent me."

"Owe him a favor also." Gibbs chuckles.

"No he owed me a favor." Ziva corrects Gibbs and gets on to the subject at hand. "Perry worked at a carwash in Benton, Pennsylvania."

"Great!" Gibbs grumbles.

"What's the matter?" Fornell curiously asks.

"Benton, Pennsylvania is just above Stillwater."

"Apparently, that's where Perry got arrested he got pulled over on route 239 for DUI and went after a Benton Police Officer." Ziva informs Gibbs and Fornell.

"You think Perry maybe on his way back up to Benton?" Fornell curiously asks.

"His ex-girlfriend Cindy Sloan lives there; he has a six year old son, Rory."

"Ziva head on home and pack some clothes for a few days and when you get back see if you can get an available flight or train into Harrisburg, I've been up for two days and I'm not up for the long drive."

"What should I tell Tony and McGee?" Ziva curiously asks.

"Tell them when they get in."

"I'm going with you." Fornell nods.

"You and another agent, my gut has a bad feeling about this." Gibbs swallows.

Half an hour later, Gibbs arrives home and heads up into the bedroom, noting that it's 0545 Hours. "Since I was up all night long I might as well get you up fifteen minutes early." Gibbs mischievously grins at his wife and quickly undresses himself. Slowly Gibbs approaches the bed, just as he pulls the covers back.

"Was there a point in coming home at quarter to five in the morning?" Jenny mumbles half asleep.

"Yeah, it's below my waist." Gibbs playfully warns Jenny and crawls on top of her.

"Did you solve the case?"

"No have to take a road trip to Benton, Pennsylvania with Ziva and Fornell." Gibbs answers and passionately kisses Jenny on the mouth.

"Why Fornell?" Jenny asks between kisses.

"Apparently our murder suspects from the bank robbery in Fairfax are connected to the meth lab and the Abram murders in Leesburg."

"Think you can be on your best behavior with Fornell up in Pennsylvania."

"I'll try but you never know." Gibbs smirks.

"Remember the punishment that you got the last time for being naughty?" Jenny seductively purrs.

"You think the next time you can pick out your favorite bath oil as a punishment."

"Fair enough DiNozzo will be making fun of you all day in work."

"Deal!" Gibbs smiles and captures her mouth in a deep passionate kiss.

NCIS Headquarters

Squad Room

0705 Hours

"What do you mean road trip and we have to stay behind?" Tony protests.

Gibbs and Jenny who had just stepped out of the elevator over hear Tony's whining. "Because you are on desk duty Agent DiNozzo." "If you have a problem with it see your boss or better yet, head up to my office and discuss with me." Jenny angrily chastises him.

Gibbs leans over and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth. "Hopefully it will be an over nighter." Gibbs answers and walks into his section.

"The minute your flight lands in Harrisburg let me know." Jenny nods and walks off towards the direction of the stairs.

"Gibbs I got the four of us a flight out at 1000 Hours." Ziva informs him.

"I have my gear out in my car." "Soon as we brief DiNozzo and McGee we'll head over to the airport."

Stillwater, Pennsylvania

Stillwater General Store

0830 Hours

Jack is on the phone with Abby. "You worry too much." Jack affectionately says to his dysfunctional granddaughter.

"I want a photo of Simon Perry taped on top of your counter." "Promise me!"

Jack prints out the photo that Abby sent him of Perry and puts it on top of his counter. "I promise Abby." "I don't want you worrying about me."

"Good, Gibbs, Ziva, Fornell and another FBI Agent are on their way up now, they have a flight out at 1030 Hours out of Dulles so Gibbs should be at your store this afternoon."

"Abby, Leroy is on the job working a case."

"He always has time for his dad." Abby smiles.

Outside in a panel van parked along the curb in front of the store. Perry, Ron, Leo, and Lynnette, Leo's girlfriend gets out of the van. "Where are we, Hicksville?" Ron grumbles.

"No Stillwater, I want to get some supplies before we head over to Benton and this old man's store is the cheapest." Perry shrugs.

"Did you say old man?" Leo grins.

"Please he doesn't have much cash behind the counter." Perry laughs.

Ron glances inside the store window and notices that Jack is hobbling around the store with a cane. "Since when has that stopped us before?" Ron menacingly grins over at his partners.


	49. Been There Done That

Previously On NCIS

Waking Fornell up in the middle of the night, Gibbs summons him to NCIS Headquarters and updates him on their suspects from the bank robbery, one of the suspects has been recently ID'd as Simon Perry. After briefing Fornell in one of the conferences rooms, Gibbs and Fornell head over to the bullpen where Ziva is waiting for them in front of the plasma screen with a complete background into Simon Perry's background.

"Perry got off on parole in June of 2011, as a favor to his mother Nancy, who's a big donor to the Archdiocese." "Perry got the job at Bishop Khrol Elementary School as a custodian until it closed last June."

"Didn't the Archdiocese check into his criminal background?" Fornell snaps.

"Ziva did mention that his mother was a big donor at the Archdiocese." Gibbs bitterly answers.

"Prior to Perry's arrest in 2009, according to his W2 forms that I a friend of mine from the IRS sent me."

"Owe him a favor also." Gibbs chuckles.

"No he owed me a favor." Ziva corrects Gibbs and gets on to the subject at hand. "Perry worked at a carwash in Benton, Pennsylvania."

"Great!" Gibbs grumbles.

"What's the matter?" Fornell curiously asks.

"Benton, Pennsylvania is just above Stillwater."

"Apparently, that's where Perry got arrested he got pulled over on Route 239 for DUI and went after a Benton Police Officer." Ziva informs Gibbs and Fornell.

"You think Perry maybe on his way back up to Benton?" Fornell curiously asks.

"His ex-girlfriend Cindy Sloan lives there; he has a six year old son, Rory."

"Ziva head on home and pack some clothes for a few days and when you get back see if you can get an available flight or train into Harrisburg, I've been up for two days and I'm not up for the long drive."

"What should I tell Tony and McGee?" Ziva curiously asks.

"Tell them when they get in."

"I'm going with you." Fornell nods.

"You and another agent, my gut has a bad feeling about this." Gibbs swallows.

While Gibbs, Ziva, Fornell, and another agent are on flying up to Harrisburg, Abby worried that Perry and his known associates may cross paths with Jack, since Benton is not too far from Stillwater. "You worry too much." Jack affectionately says to his dysfunctional granddaughter.

"I want a photo of Simon Perry taped on top of your counter." "Promise me!"

Jack prints out the photo that Abby sent him of Perry and puts it on top of his counter. "I promise Abby." "I don't want you worrying about me."

"Good, Gibbs, Ziva, Fornell and another FBI Agent are on their way up now, they have a flight out at 1030 Hours out of Dulles so Gibbs should be at your store this afternoon."

"Abby, Leroy is on the job working a case."

"He always has time for his dad." Abby smiles.

Outside in a panel van parked along the curb in front of the store. Perry, Ron, Leo, and Lynnette, Leo's girlfriend gets out of the van. "Where are we, Hicksville?" Ron grumbles.

"No Stillwater, I want to get some supplies before we head over to Benton and this old man's store is the cheapest." Perry shrugs.

"Did you say old man?" Leo grins.

"Please he doesn't have much cash behind the counter." Perry laughs.

Ron glances inside the store window and notices that Jack is hobbling around the store with a cane. "Since when has that stopped us before?" Ron menacingly grins over at his partners.

"Ron, we don't need to add an eighty something old man to our body count." "I just want to get a few things before I see my son." "This might be my last time I see him before I cross the border into Canada." Perry answers questioning his partner's motives.

"If anything we'll get the needle for sure for offing a cripple like that." Leo snickers.

"Let's make this fast, I want to be back out on the road with in ten minutes." Perry sharply says and walks into the store with Ron, Leo, and Lynnette following him from behind.

Jack who was about to sit down at the table to read the newspaper, quickly recognizes Perry. "Can I help you with something?" Jack cheerfully says to them.

"We need a few things and then we'll be back on the road." Perry answers.

"I got hot coffee in the back." Jack offers.

"I can smell it all the way over here." Lynnette sighs and rushes over towards the coffee pot.

Jack walks over to the counter, with Perry and the others distracted by grocery shopping, he picks up his cellphone and texts Sheriff Ed Gantry that a bank robber and murder suspect are inside of his store, Jack texts Simon Perry's name in." "Unlike Leroy I'm tech savvy." Jack inwardly chuckles.

Two minutes later, Gantry calls the store phone so that Perry and the others won't catch on. "Stillwater General Store, Jackson Gibbs speaking."

Stillwater Police

Sheriff Ed Gantry's Office

"Are they on to you?" Gantry asks concerned that the suspects maybe in Jack's store to rob him.

"No I don't have fresh rhubarb in stock at the moment." Jack answers.

"I want you to get out of the store; we'll be over in a minute."

"Ethel, I'm telling you I'm out of stock there's no need to come over." Jack grumbles…."Ok, I'll check in the back but you're wasting your time and mine." Jack grumbles and hangs up. "I have to head into my storeroom in the back; I should only be a minute." Jack nods over at Perry and the others and walks out of the room.

Lynnette is inhaling her first cup of coffee of the day. "Heaven!"

Two minutes later, Gantry and another sheriff cruiser pulls up in front of the store. Leo drops a box of cup of noodles on the floor. "Perry, the cops!"

Just as Gantry and the other deputies open their car doors, Perry and his men open fire at them, Gantry and his men return fire, Leo is falls to the floor dead with a gunshot wound to the head. Ron clutches on to his knee taking a bullet on the knee cap. "I'm hit!" Ron screams in pain.

"Stop it, stop it." Lynnette screams from under the counter in the back.

Perry hiding behind a shelf takes out, three of Gantry's men one by one, and then fires several shots at Gantry hitting him in the arm and leg. Perry slowly approaches the window and notices that three of the Sheriff Deputies are dead with Gantry lying wounded on the sidewalk. "Ron, I'm sorry to say I have to cut my losses." "Sorry dude!"

"What do you mean cut your losses?" Ron screams.

"You're a liability and so is that screaming bitch in the back." "The only person I'm concerned about now is myself." "You may just get the needle for killing three cops." Perry laughs and walks out the door.

"You killed the cops!" Ron screams.

Perry walks over to Gantry. "Too bad your vest saved you from my initial rounds."

"Go to hell!" Gantry seethes.

"Been there done that." Perry smirks and fires a round in between Gantry's eyes.

Jack, who is upstairs at a neighbor's place of business, watches the bloodshed unfold in front of him. "I should have stayed behind." Jack swallows.

Enid who is sitting on a chair. "And you would have got yourself killed."

Perry hearing the sirens gets inside of his van and pulls away. "Maybe I should have made an exception and blew away that old man like Ron had wanted to." Perry icily says.

Dulles International Airport

0900 Hours

Gibbs, Ziva, Fornell, and Agent Paul Butler walk into the airport, Gibbs' cellphone begins to ring. "Yeah Gibbs!" He answers.

Stillwater, Pennsylvania

Stillwater General Store

"Special Agent Gibbs, this is Lieutenant Harold Levin with the Pennsylvania State Police." "The three robbery and murder suspects that are wanted by the FBI, DEA, NCIS, and the Leesburg, Virginia Police Department had stopped into your father's store-"

"Is my dad ok?" Gibbs urgently asks, cutting off Lieutenant Levin.

"He's fine Agent Gibbs, he alerted the local Sheriff on the suspects arrival, and left the premises, unfortunately when Sheriff Gantry and his deputies arrived on scene there was a shootout, Gantry and his men were killed in the shootout, one of the suspects is deceased, one wounded and he got medevac'd to Bloomsburg Hospital."

"Is Simon Perry one of them?" Gibbs sharply asks.

"No, unfortunately he got away." Levin sighs.

"Damn it between the flight over and the drive up we won't be up there until at least 1300 Hours." Gibbs groans in disgust.

"Jethro what's the problem?" Fornell asks in concern.

Gibbs moves his cellphone away from his ear. "Apparently, Perry and his goons decided to stop in my dad's store, dad tipped off Sheriff Gantry about Perry being in the store."

"How did you dad know about Perry?" Ziva curiously asks.

"Probably Abby tipped him, worried that Stillwater was close by to Benton." Gibbs shrugs and gets back to the subject at hand. "My dad got out of the store safely, Gantry arrived and a shootout occurred, Gantry and his men got killed, one suspect deceased, one wounded, and Perry got away."

"Let me call my Director." Fornell nods and walks off towards the lounge so that he can talk in privacy.

"Ziva, see if McGee can get us on an earlier flight, I need to get up there."

"Right, but first I'll notify the Director, then call McGee." Ziva answers and presses in the speed dial number on her i-phone for Jenny's cellphone number.

Gibbs puts his phone back against his ear. "I'm making arrangements for an earlier flight up; I need to check in on my dad."

"He's fine Agent Gibbs, you dad is at a neighbor's and is safe."

"I wouldn't feel good until I see him." Gibbs frowns with worry.


	50. Seeking Justice

Stillwater, Pennsylvania

1150 Hours

After getting an earlier flight out to Scranton, Gibbs, with Ziva, Fornell and Agent Butler in a rented white Dodge Avenger turns on to Main Street and finds the street blocked off by Pennsylvania State Troopers. "Sorry sir, you can't drive down here." Trooper Suzanne Thurman orders him.

Gibbs shows Thurman his badge. "NCIS, Special Agent's Gibbs and David."

Fornell leans over and shows Thurman his badge. "FBI, Special Agent's Fornell and Butler."

"Lieutenant Levin is waiting for you down at the crime scene." Thurman informs them.

Stillwater Volunteer Fire Company has been deployed to assist the State Police with keeping traffic off of Main Street, moves two yellow sawhorses from the intersection so that Gibbs can get through. Gibbs as he drives past the firemen. "I'm going to check in on my dad first, I want you over at the crime scene Ziva."

"Ron Delgado is still in surgery from what I understand." "Lynette Mearns, who was the girlfriend of Leo Mansfield, is being held at the State Police Barracks in Hazleton." Fornell sharply says.

Gibbs pulls up in front of a closed barber shop. "My dad is in the craft shop, next door." "I should be only a few minutes."

"Gibbs take your time." Ziva softly says to him.

Upstairs, Jack and Enid are playing chess to pass the time. A few minutes later, Gibbs walks in. "Leroy!" Jack affectionately calls to his son. Noting the emotion on Gibbs' face. "Enid, could you give us a few minutes."

"I'll make lunch." She smiles and gets out of her chair and leaves the room.

"Leroy I'm fine." Jack tenderly reassures him and gets up from his chair.

Gibbs walks over to his father and throws his arms around him. "Dad you had a close call." Gibbs answers, choking up with emotion.

"Gantry our whole Sheriff's Department is gone." Jack swallows.

Gibbs tightens his arms around Jack. "Don't worry dad, if it's the last thing I do, Perry will be brought in." Gibbs vows.

After composing themselves, Gibbs and Jack are out in the living room couch. "I want you on the next flight out to DC." Gibbs orders.

"Leroy!"

"Dad, your store is an active crime scene and everything has to be replaced." "There is no point in staying here until the insurance company does an estimate on the damages."

"I'll do it under protest, but the minute my store is repaired I'm heading back home." Jack scoffs.

"Deal!" Gibbs smiles and flips open his cellphone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Jenny, she wants to talk to you and I'll have her make the travel arrangements for you to fly down to Washington." "While I'm over at the store I'll pack for you."

Fifteen minutes later, Gibbs is out in front of the store and notices the markers on the ground where Gantry and his Deputies bodies were located. "Jethro!" Fornell shouts from inside of the store.

Gibbs walks inside of the store and takes in the damage that was caused by the shootout. "This is going to be at least a month or more." Gibbs frowns.

"How's Jack?" Ziva asks with concern.

"Holding up, I told dad that I want him on the next flight to DC."

"I'm sure Abby will like that." Ziva smiles.

"Your dad runs this store by himself." Fornell says with surprise.

"Along with LJ's granddaughter Louise." Gibbs smoothly answers.

Butler whose standing behind the counter, spots the photo of Perry. "You were right; somebody did tip your dad off about Perry and his associates."

"Abby tipped him off." Gibbs sharply answers.

"So where do we go from here?" Fornell asks.

"After I pack for my dad, we'll head over to Bloomsburg and question Lynnette Mearns, see where Perry is headed to next."

Bloomsburg, Pennsylvania

Pennsylvania Troop N Bloomsburg Station

Interrogation Room

1245 Hours

Gibbs and Fornell are sitting across the table from Lynnette Mearns. Wanting to know where Perry is headed to next, Gibbs and Fornell begin to question the Lynnette in a manner of fact way. "Where's Perry headed to?" Gibbs asks and hands Lynnette a pack of cigarettes.

"His ex-girlfriend's house in Benton, Simon wanted to see his son, before he crossed the border into Canada." Lynnette answers.

"Well that's not going to happen now; Benton Police moved Cindy Sloan and her son Rory to a safe place until Perry is captured." Fornell answers.

Lynnette unsuccessfully tries to light up a cigarette. "Here let me do that." Gibbs gently says and lights Lynnette's cigarette for her.

"I take it you're a smoker?" Lynnette asks.

"No, and when I did it was just for an op that I would be working on." Gibbs smoothly answers and gets back to the subject at hand. "Does Perry have a cellphone?"

"No Ron had the cellphone, Perry didn't believe in carrying one with him, he watched the 'CSI' shows and knows that the cops could easily find his whereabouts." Lynnette answers.

"How did Perry, Ron, and Leo meet?" Fornell curiously asks.

"In prison, they did their stint together in Frackville; Leo bragged that they could make big money by robbing banks and starting up there own meth lab."

"I know they unsuccessfully tried that in Leesburg, Virginia." Fornell snorts.

"I told Leo it wasn't a good idea hooking up with Simon and Ron, they were bad news, but he wouldn't listen to me." Lynnette answers with tears streaming down her face. "He promised me that he would straighten out once he got out of prison."

"Sometimes promises should never be made." Gibbs swallows.

Ten minutes Gibbs, Ziva, Fornell, and Butler are sitting in a diner eating lunch. "Ziva, my dad's flight to DC is at 1600 Hours, I want you riding in the car with him."

"I'll be happy to do it." Ziva smiles.

"Ron Delgado's Doctor said that we can talk to him at 1700 Hours." Fornell says in between bites of his hamburger.

"I don't think he knows more than what Lynnette Mearns knows." Gibbs sighs in frustration.

"Sooner or later there's going to be a lead to where Perry went next." Ziva answers.

"And when it comes in, we'll be there to bring him down." Gibbs firmly says wanting to bring justice to the people that Perry, Ron, and Leo had murdered along their destructive path.

Bloomsburg Hospital

Ron Delgado's Room

With two FBI agents standing outside of Ron Delgado's room, Gibbs and Fornell are standing a few feet away from the doorway talking to Ron's Doctor, Mellissa Offerheimer. "No stress Agent Fornell and Gibbs." Offerheimer sternly warns them.

"What about the stress on the families on the people he's killed." Gibbs growls and walks into Ron's room.

"I'll play good cop." Fornell smirks.

"I'll be standing by the door and if you or Agent Gibbs gets out of bounds I'll have you thrown out."

"We won't." Fornell reassures her and walks into the room. "You got off pretty easy, your pal Leo had the back of his skull blown away."

"Who the fuck are you?" Ron snarls.

"FBI, I'm Special Agent Fornell, this is NCIS Special Agent Gibbs."

"NCIS never heard of it." Ron laughs and gingerly sits up in bed. "You investigate little old ladies who cross the street."

"No I investigate crimes against the Navy and Marine Corps, which by the way, the Marine that your buddy Perry shot at in the bank hold up in Fairfax died on the operating table." "His wife is expecting a baby."

"Let me shed a few tears for the little wife." Ron laughs.

Fornell steps in front of Gibbs. "Gibbs he's not worth it."

"Let's see if he finds the humor when he's locked up in solitaire confinement for 23 hours a day in his cell, that's where death row inmates go." Gibbs icily answers.

"I have nothing to say to you." Perry bitterly says.

"Why not Perry left you in the dust?" Gibbs laughs and then takes a seat in a chair next to the window. "How did Perry put it, you were a liability and he wanted to cut his loses."

"That bitch!" Ron angrily snaps.

"Yeah, Lynnette sold you and your buddy out." Fornell grins.

"It won't do you any good, with the three cops getting killed, Perry knew that Lynnette would rat him out and altered his plans, where I do not know." Ron shrugs.

"Yeah, you would rat him out." Gibbs chuckles.

"Perry, Leo, and I took a blood oath in prison."

"Yeah, where did that get you?" "You'll be in a prison hospital in a few days, and hopefully Perry will either be joining you, or your buddy Leo in the morgue." Gibbs smirks.

Washington, DC

Gibbs' House

1800 Hours

Jack walks in through the front door with Jenny following him from behind and is instantly attacked by Abby. "Jack!" She squeals with worry.

"Abby I'm alright; you're just as bad as Leroy." Jack chokes.

"Abby, release Jack, before you choke him to death." Jenny laughs and closes the door behind her.

Jack smelling dinner out in the kitchen. "Something smells good."

"Dinner should be ready in a half an hour or so." Jenny softly answers.

Abby takes Jack's suit case and carry-on bag from him. "I'll take this up to your room." Abby smiles and walks up the stairs.

"Why don't you settle down in the living room until dinner is ready, in the meantime I'm heading upstairs to get out of this suit?" Jenny smiles and walks up the stairs.

Noemi walks in from the kitchen. "Senor Jack!" She warmly calls out to him.

"Noemi, whatever you're making in the kitchen smells good." Jack drools.

"Chicken Pepperoni was linguini pasta, and garlic bread."

"Then it was well worth Leroy forcing me to come down here." Jack smiles.

Upstairs, after getting out of her suit, Jenny has changed into jean shorts and a red number 28 Jayson Werth, Washington Nationals t-shirt. She's about to step into the bathroom, when she finds Abby checking out the newly remodeled bathroom. "You can actually swim inside of that bathtub." Abby teasingly says to Jenny.

"I got my Jacuzzi tub, Jethro got his spa shower."

"So I noticed, kinky." Abby winks.

"Really Abby!" Jenny sighs in annoyance and walks over to the sink and begins to take off her make up.

"You look good without make up."

"So Jethro keeps telling me, but I cannot leave the house, wearing a four thousand dollar suit and five hundred dollar heels without wearing makeup, I draw the line there."

"Same here, once I'm decked out in my Goth ensemble I have to have my black make up on."

"I noticed an overnight bag in the living room."

"I feel better being here."

"You're welcome to the pull out in my study."

"Yeah besides the couch was Gibbs' bed." "How he sleeps on it is beyond me."

"Abby Gibbs use to sleep on top of his worktable inside the hull of his unfinished boats."

"Well I sleep in a coffin, so I shouldn't judge." Abby laughs…"I better see if Noemi needs help setting the table." Abby nods and walks out of the bathroom.

"And trust me I slept many a night on top of his worktable." Jenny grimaces at the memory of getting drunk from back in the day down in his basement, and waking up naked in Gibbs arms inside the hull of the unfinished 'Diane'.

Bloomsburg, Pennsylvania

Columbia Mall

2030 Hours

Out in the parking lot near the JC Pennies entrance, Gibbs, Ziva, Fornell, Butler, State Police, and Bloomsburg Police have Simon Perry's panel van taped off. "With I-80 not to far away, there's no telling where Perry maybe by now." Gibbs sighs in frustration.

"Not to mention, there is a bus that picks people up at a Uni-Mart next to Bloomsburg University." Trooper Larson informs Gibbs and Fornell.

"Multiple buses, he could be in New York City, Allentown, Philadelphia, Williamsport or across state lines in upstate New York by now." Bloomsburg Police Sargent Schaefer interjects.

"Ziva call-"

"McGee and have him update the Leesburg Police on what's going on." Ziva interrupts.

"Does she read your mind Agent Gibbs?" Trooper curiously asks as he watches Ziva on her cellphone.

"No my agents anticipate." Gibbs smiles with pride.

Back at Gibbs' house, Abby is watching TV, Jenny is upstairs in her study, and Jack is down in the basement drinking bourbon out of a mason jar. "I hope Leroy gets that son of a bitch before another family has to bury one of their own." Jack sadly answers and holds up his mason jar. "To Ed, you and Leroy were never friends, but you were a damn good Sheriff, you didn't deserve to go out the way you did."


	51. Frustration

The next morning down at Abby's Lab, Jack is watching Abby and McGee as they try to find Simon Perry pulling into the parking lot on the video feed from the Columbia Mall. Suddenly at 0900 Hours, Perry's van pulls up into a parking space right in front of Pennies. Perry gets out of the van and slowly walks inside of the mall. "He just shot and killed three police officers and Perry nonchalantly walks inside of the mall." McGee grumbles at Perry's arrogance.

While McGee is focused on the parking lot, Abby puts up the video feed from inside of Pennies. "When's the last time you shopped at Pennies?" Abby curiously asks McGee.

"Been awhile, actually ages, my mom liked to shop there." McGee smoothly answers.

"Ok, looks like Perry is heading for the mall."

Inside the mall, Perry spots a security guard flirting with a mall custodian. "Looks like Perry is eyeing the rent a cop." McGee notes.

"I believe your right Timmy." Abby smiles.

The custodian walks off towards the food court, the security guard walks down a hallway leading towards the mall security office. Perry follows the guard and comes up from behind him without being noticed, planting a gun up against the guard's ribs. "That was too easy." McGee frowns as he watches Perry lead the guard into a mall storage room.

Ten minutes later, Perry emerges wearing the guard's uniform. "Didn't anyone notice the guard missing from his rounds?" McGee sighs from exasperation.

"Apparently not!" Abby answers, knowing full well that Perry more than likely murdered the guard.

"I better call Gibbs." McGee swallows.

Holiday Inn Express

Gibbs and Fornell's Room

Gibbs returns with breakfast for him, Ziva, Fornell, and Butler. "Found a diner that does take-out." Gibbs hollers out and puts the bag of food on top of the table. Gibbs' cellphone begins to ring. "Yeah Gibbs!" He answers.

"Boss, we tracked Perry's movements inside of the mall yesterday morning, he took a guard hostage, and switched places with him, by putting on his uniform." McGee informs him.

Gibbs unpacks the bag and locates his pancakes. "Is the guard with him?"

"No, Perry took him inside of a storage room." "Perry came out the guard did not."

"And where did Perry go afterwards?"

"Abby is tracking his where a bouts as we speak."

"While you're doing that, I'm going to give the Bloomsburg Police to check out that storage room, I need a location on it."

"Near the JC Pennies." McGee answers.

Ten minutes later, Fornell exits the bathroom wearing a white t-shirt and navy blue pants. "Did you get me my Belgium Waffles?" Fornell drools.

"Yeah eat it fast, Abby and McGee just gave me some information on Perry's movements inside of the mall."

Butler walks into the room. "Their decent!" Butler announces.

Ziva follows Butler from behind. "I'm starving!" Ziva groans and rushes over towards the table.

"Make it quick, we just got something on Perry, he kidnapped a mall security guard and took him by gun point into a storage room and exchanged clothes with him." Gibbs answers.

"Is the guard dead?" Butler curiously asks, and finds his container of apple oatmeal on top of the table.

"Don't know, just got a hold of Bloomsburg PD, they'll get back to us?"

Columbia Mall

Inside the storage room where Perry took the security guard hostage, Bloomsburg Police finds Steve Helton bound and gagged and very much alive. "Thank god, he's alive." Officer Furan sighs with relief and begins to remove the gag from Helton's mouth.

Officer Greenlee, Furan's partner hands Helton a bottle of water. "Drink it slow!"

"I thought I would never be found." Helton answers with his voice trembling with emotion.

"You're lucky to be alive, the person that abducted you, has killed six people so far, three were police officers." "Stillwater Sheriff Ed Gantry and two of his Deputies were murdered by him yesterday." Furan informs him.

Helton takes several slow sips from his bottle of water. "He took my uniform, my wallet, and my motorcycle keys."

"Where did you have it parked?" Greenlee curiously asks.

"Next to the food court entrance where I always park it."

"Great, he's had at least a twenty-four hour head start and could be anywhere." Furan sighs in frustration.

Back at Abby's Lab, a half an hour later, McGee notices a motorcycle pulling alongside of Perry's van. "There's Perry!" McGee says.

Abby taking in the motorcycle helmet that Perry is wearing, with the shield pulled back. "With the helmet on covering his face, nobody would have recognized his face." Abby frowns.

"I have a sneaky suspicion that Leroy isn't going to be solving this case anytime soon." Jack sadly answers.

"This is Gibbs your son we're talking about Jack, if anybody can find Perry, its Gibbs." Abby proudly answers.

While Abby and McGee continue to monitor the video footage, Gibbs is at the State Police Barracks in Bloomsburg talking to Jenny on his cellphone in a conference room. "He manages to stay one step ahead of us." Gibbs growls.

Jenny's Office

"And there's going to be one time where he slips up." "That slip up, will lead you to him." Jenny reassures her partner.

"Jen, I never whine about doing my damn job, but I'm exhausted." Gibbs sighs and rubs his temple. "I haven't slept beside you since the beginning of the week." "We haven't made love since Wednesday morning."

"Figures you would have sex on the brain." Jenny laughs. "Tony and McGee are off of desk duty today, do you want me to send them up to Bloomsburg?"

"They'll be joining us on Sunday, dad wants to attend Gantry's funeral on Tuesday." "After the funeral I'll have Ziva fly back down with him."

Cynthia pops her head in the door. "I'll be right there Cynthia." Jenny answers…."Jethro I have an op to oversee in MTAC."

"I'll call if you if anything develops." Gibbs smiles.

"Even if something comes up while I'm in MTAC call me on my cell."

"I will, I love you Jen."

"I love you Jethro." Jenny tenderly answers and hangs up.

Gibbs closes his phone shut. "Hopefully that slip up happens with in the next twenty-four hours."


	52. Quick Five Hundred Bucks

Dansville, Pennsylvania

Sally's Consignment Shoppe

1415 Hours

Receiving a tip from Sally Myer the store owner on a possible Simon Perry sighting, Gibbs, Fornell, Ziva, and Butler are in Sally's office getting a description of Perry. "I'm telling ya, that's the man I saw in my store yesterday, buying clothes, and by luck I found several Wahl hair trimming kits on a clearance rack and bought them up."

"And Perry purchased one of the hair trimming kits." Ziva finishes.

"Now add a bald Perry to our list of worries." Fornell grumbles.

"Did he say anything while he was in the store?" Gibbs asks.

"Nope just purchased those items and left the store on his motorcycle." "He made a right on to route eleven."

Dansville Police Officer Marcella Aspen walks into the office. "I was told that the FBI and NCIS are here?"

"Yes we are?" Fornell sharply answers and raises a questioning eyebrow up at the attractive police woman.

"The stolen motorcycle that your suspect was last seen on, was found over on Mill Street, next to the-"

"He took a bus out of town." Sally interrupts.

"There's a bus stop in this hick town." Fornell laughs.

"We're not that rural Agent-"

"Fornell!" Fornell smoothly answers interrupting Aspen.

"Agent Fornell, that we do get Greyhound buses stopping in our town." Aspen snippily chastises him.

"Greyhound, he could be anywhere by now." Butler groans in frustration.

"And while we're sitting here moaning about it, we're wasting valuable time." Gibbs sighs at the petty whining and bickering.

Ten minutes later over at a local discount store which is used as a Greyhound bus stop, Gibbs, Ziva, Fornell, and Butler get a positive ID on Perry. "He bought a bus ticket to Buffalo." Gibbs informs McGee via his cellphone.

NCIS Headquarters

Squad Room

"The bus would have arrived sometime last night."

"I want you and Tony on a flight out to Buffalo now?" Gibbs orders.

"What about your dad, we're suppose to fly up to Scranton on Sunday morning with him?"

"I'll figure out travel arrangements for my dad, in the meantime, get your asses up to Buffalo ASAP." Gibbs growls and hangs up.

"He'll need a passport to cross the border into Canada from Niagara Falls." Butler says.

"Like I didn't know that Captain Obvious?" Gibbs snarls.

"So I guess we're on our way up to Buffalo also." Ziva sighs.

"At least it's the summer time and not winter, just the thoughts of driving in zero degree temperatures." Fornell cringes…."While you're getting your team into position in Buffalo, I'll call Buffalo PD and alert them about Perry."

Buffalo, New York

2000 Hours

After checking into their hotel rooms at the Holiday Inn Buffalo Airport, Tony and Ziva head down to the bar to catch up with one another. "So you haven't heard from your latest squeeze since you flew up to Hicksville." Tony grins.

"Damian, flew to Rome on business Tony, I do not expect to hear from him while he's away on a conference." Ziva mutters in annoyance.

"Yeah, too much going on, to be calling his babe back in the states." "I don't blame him if I was in a city with the glitz and glamour of Rome to be on the phone with you."

"Tony why are you so curious about my love life, you just got shot down by a married police woman." Ziva laughs.

"I didn't know she was married." Tony protests.

McGee who overheard their conversation while approaching the bar. "That never stopped you before." McGee snickers.

"I see nothing has changed in over a week." Tony groans and takes a sip from his martini glass.

The bartender approaches the bar and nods over at McGee. "I'll have a glass of white wine." McGee smoothly says.

"White wine!" Tony laughs.

McGee takes a seat at the bar. "It soothes my nerves."

"White wine soothing, first I've heard of that." Tony chuckles.

"There's nothing wrong with drinking white wine Tony, Damian and I usually have a bottle over dinner."

"I highly doubt he's drinking wine in Rome." Tony teases.

"Tony, Italy is well renowned for its wine." Ziva reminds him.

"I know that!" "But I'm talking a real drink, like mine."

"So you're saying you're more of man, because you're drinking a martini than McGee is for drinking a glass of white wine, no wonder you're currently dateless, and McGee and I are seeing people." Ziva sighs at her partner's illogical thinking.

Fornell and Butler are standing behind the bickering Gibblets. "No wonder Jethro stayed behind in his room." Fornell chuckles.

Tony turns and glances over at him. "He just wants some quiet time with Jenny on the phone."

Fornell takes a seat beside Tony at the bar. "Never knew that Gibbs could be so whipped, he tossed and turned for most of the night in bed last night, back and forth into the bathroom."

"He's not whipped Fornell, just a man in love with his wife, and I'll take my boss like this now, as opposed to the way he was when I first met him." "Gibbs has finally found happiness." Tony says with affection.

Up in Gibbs' room, Gibbs is lying on top of his bed, with his phone pressed up against his ear. "This is torture." He growls in sexual frustration.

Gibbs' House

Jenny lying in her bathtub, with her Bluetooth attached to her right ear. "I could torture you even more." She seductively purrs.

"How?" Gibbs shrugs and sits up in bed.

"I'm currently taking a bubble bath."

"Don't do that to me Jen." Gibbs warns her.

"Why, because I'm talking to you on the phone with my clothes off?" Jenny wickedly answers.

"Naked, the smell of whatever bath oil you're using."

"Passion fruit!"

Gibbs flops back down on the bed. "Great I got a hard on from hell." He grumbles.

"Well, you got two hands."

"My hands won't satisfy me enough."

"To bad!" Jenny laughs.

"Soon as I get home."

"Impossible, your dad will be sleeping down the hallway and you'll wake him up."

"Don't worry; he's heard your big mouth already, night Jen." Gibbs smirks and hangs up.

"Son of a bitch got the last word in for a change." Jenny mutters.

The next morning, Tony, Ziva, and McGee are stopping for coffee at a Tim Horton's Café and Bake shop. "Silver Fox went cruising for a diner for his morning coffee." Tony grins.

"Do you think that we should have gone up to Niagara Falls like Fornell suggested?" McGee sheepishly asks.

"No Gibbs' gut told us to stay put." Tony answers and takes his Mint Chocolate Latte Supreme and Ham & Cheese Tea Biscuit from the server from behind the counter.

"So we're stuck in Buffalo, while Fornell, Butler, and a half a dozen FBI agents are heading up to Niagara Falls, makes sense." McGee shrugs indifferently and takes his cup of coffee and Sesame seed bagel with strawberry cream cheese from the server.

"Unless we have a lead, I find it a waste of time driving up to Niagara Falls, Gibbs is right." Ziva answers and takes her espresso and blueberry muffin from the server.

"So where do you think Perry is hiding at?" McGee asks and takes a bite from his bagel.

"Some place where Perry can bide his time before he crosses the border into Canada." Tony swallows.

While the team is getting a quick breakfast, Perry has gotten off of a bus on Church Street right across the street from an Independent Lodging facility where truck drivers frequently stay the night before they cross the border into Canada. Spotting the sign for Interstate I-190 off in the distance. "I got to get across the border today." Perry urgently says to himself and crosses the street.

Trucker, Hal Novak is sitting in his rig talking to several truckers on his CB. "My old lady wants to stay put for a few days says she's exhausted, I don't know I think one of her reality shows are on the tube and she wants to catch it." Novak chuckles.

On the other end of the radio a trucker Wild One has crossed the Pennsylvania border a few hours ago. "Man, the roads were crawling with Pennsy Mounties." Wild One grumbles…."Some cop killer is on the loose, bumped off a Sheriff and two Deputies."

Novak turns on his laptop; on ZNN's website is a photo of Simon Perry. "He's wanted for the murder of six people, three in Virginia, plus the Stillwater Sheriff and Deputies." "One of his victims was a Marine." "I served in the Corps for ten years before I got wounded in Desert Storm."

"Semper Fi!" Wild One smoothly says.

"I see the SOB; I'll be the first one to call the authorities in on him." Novak angrily snaps.

While Novak is talking on his CB, Perry notices him sitting in his truck. "Quick five hundred bucks should get me into Canada with no problem." Perry says with a smirk on his face.

Novak turns and spots Perry approaching his truck. "I'll be damned." He says with is jaw widen.

"What?"

"That SOB is approaching my truck now."

"What are you going to do?"

"He's armed and dangerous, Lillian has my Colt, there's nothing I can do." Novak nervously says.

Perry approaches the driver's side door. "Hey Mack, you interested in making a quick five hundred dollars?"


	53. Giving It A Thought

After spending the night in an empty house that's for sale, Perry hops on a bus motel on Church Street, spotting a motel few blocks away for the on ramp to Interstate 190 that leads to a bridge that would take Perry over the border into Canada. Perry signals the bus driver to pull over at the next bus stop. "Hopefully there's a trucker at the motel that needs to earn a quick five hundred dollars." He inwardly says to himself and gets up from his seat. The bus stops, Perry gets out of the bus. . "I got to get across the border today."

At the motel trucker, Hal Novak is sitting in his rig talking to several truckers on his CB. "My old lady wants to stay put for a few days says she's exhausted, I don't know I think one of her reality shows are on the tube and she wants to catch it." Novak chuckles.

On the other end of the radio a trucker Wild One has crossed the Pennsylvania border a few hours ago. "Man, the roads were crawling with Pennsy Mounties." Wild One grumbles…."Some cop killer is on the loose, bumped off a Sheriff and two Deputies."

Novak turns on his laptop; on ZNN's website is a photo of Simon Perry. "He's wanted for the murder of six people, three in Virginia, plus the Stillwater Sheriff and Deputies." "One of his victims was a Marine." "I served in the Corps for ten years before I got wounded in Desert Storm."

"Semper Fi!" Wild One smoothly says.

"If I see the SOB; I'll be the first one to call the authorities in on him." Novak angrily snaps.

While Novak is talking on his CB, Perry notices him sitting in his truck. "Quick five hundred bucks should get me into Canada with no problem." Perry says with a smirk on his face.

Novak turns and spots Perry approaching his truck. "I'll be damned." He says with is jaw widen.

"What?"

"That SOB is approaching my truck now."

"What are you going to do?"

"He's armed and dangerous, Lillian has my Colt, there's nothing I can do." Novak nervously says.

Perry approaches the driver's side door. "Hey Mack, you interested in making a quick five hundred dollars?"

"Wild One I have a business transition to make."

"So do I, need to get in touch with Peter Rabbit if you know my drift."

"Still hanging out with that loser." Novak laughs…knowing full well that Peter Rabbit is another term for police in CB Slang. "If you see him, tell that rascally rabbit, that Lillian and I still hang out at the dumpy Interstate Lodge."

"Ten four, maybe I'll see you on the flip side later on." "Wild One out."

Novak shuts down his laptop, before getting out of his rig. "I'm interested!" Novak answers.

"I need to cross the border into Canada without being seen."

"I've done it before." Novak shrugs.

While Novak is distracting Perry, Wild One is on his cellphone with 911 Dispatch. "I just got off with one of my CB friends over at the Independent Lodging Motel on Church Street at I-190 in Buffalo. He just told me that the dude that's wanted for killing the cops in Pennsylvania has approached him outside of his truck in the parking lot."

Buffalo Police Department

District A

While Tony, Ziva, and McGee are having breakfast, Gibbs is sitting in Captain Bernie Phillips Office. "Agent Gibbs I highly doubt that Simon Perry is in Buffalo, you should have taken the FBI's lead and drove up to Niagara Falls."

"Captain Phillips, that ain't gonna happen." Gibbs laughs.

Sargent Lyle bursts into the office. "Lyle, how many times-"

"Sir, we just got a tip that Simon Perry has been seen at the Interstate Lodge Motel on Church Street." "A trucker just called it in to 911 Dispatch." "Perry approached a friend of his out in the motel parking lot, while they were talking on the radio."

"I'll need some plain clothes officers, so we don't tip Perry off." Gibbs abruptly says.

"Since you're familiar with the suspect, we'll be taking orders from NCIS." Phillips swallows.

Gibbs gets up from his chair and smirks over at Phillips. "I never take the lead from the FBI." "They may be the higher profile agency than I work for, but it doesn't make them as skilled, they lack instincts." Gibbs cockily says with a grin on his face and flips his cellphone open.

"When are you going to get a smart phone Agent Gibbs, you're using a relic cellphone?" Phillips laughs.

"Nothing wrong with my relic cellphone beats the techno crappy phones any day." Gibbs sharply says and pushes in the speed dial for Tony's cellphone. "DiNozzo, Perry's been spotted at a motel on Church Street-"

"A few blocks from Interstate 190." Lyle interrupts.

"I-190 is a few blocks away." "From the looks of it, Perry is trying to cross the border into Canada." "I want you, David, and McGee to meet me a block away from the motel."

Tim Horton's

"What's the name of the motel?" Tony answers between bites of his biscuit.

"Interstate Lodge Motel!"

"We'll be there in five minutes."

"Make it two." Gibbs growls and hangs up.

While Gibbs and Captain Phillips drive over to the motel, Novak is standing outside of his truck with Perry. "I have a shipment to pick up in Toronto later on this afternoon."

"I'll need a place to hide in the back of your truck, so I'm not spotting when you cross over the border."

"I have about a half an hour before I leave, I'll figure out something by then."

Buffalo Police Detective Mark Morris pulls into the driveway and pulls in front of the motel office and walks inside. He shows the attendant behind the counter his badge and ID. "Which room is that truck driver staying in?"

"Room 10, his Peter Built is parked directly across from him and his wife's room." "Harold and Lillian Novak."

"Can you place a call into their room; I need to speak with Mrs. Novak and are the rooms next to it booked up?"

"No their both empty."

"Good, I'll need a key so that I can enter their room through an adjoining door."

Room 10

Lillian Novak is lounging on the bed watching Judge Judy. "Give me a break." She mutters in annoyance at one of the defendants. Suddenly the phone begins to ring in the room. "Wonder who could be calling us?" Lillian shrugs and leans over and picks up the phone from the nightstand. "Hello!" She answers.

"Mrs. Novak, this is Detective Morris from the Buffalo PD, we have a situation going on involving the fugitive who's wanted for the murder of a Stillwater, Pennsylvania Sheriff and two of his Deputies."

"What's the situation?" Lillian curiously asks.

"He's outside talking to your husband." "Your husband had a trucker tip off police of the suspect's location and is currently distracting him until the police show up." "I've made arrangements to enter the room next door to you I need you to open up the adorning door so that you can get out of harm's way."

"What about my husband?" She angrily snaps.

"Your husband is doing fine, Simon Perry isn't on to him, as soon as back up arrives, we'll make sure that your husband is safely led away from Perry." "In two minutes I'll be entering Room 11."

"Then what?"

"That's up to the feds their on their way." Morris smoothly says.

Outside, Novak continues to talk to Perry; Morris walks out of the office and gets into his car, and then pulls in front of his motel room. He gets out of his car and approaches Room 11 with his card key and enters the room.

"Must be meeting his girl." Perry snickers.

Down the block, Gibbs and Phillips pulls up to the curb, just as Tony and Ziva arrive. He gets out of the car and approaches Tony's car. "Phillips has a man on the inside."

"Inside how?" Tony shrugs.

"He's in the room next door to Novak's."

Phillips gets out of the car and approaches Gibbs. "Novak's wife was in the motel room; Morris got her to safety in the room next door."

"Now to get Novak away from Perry." Gibbs answers.

"Got a suggestion Agent Gibbs?" Phillips sharply asks.

"Nagging wife works every time." Gibbs smirks.

"You're saying Jenny's a nagging wife." Tony grins, baiting a reaction out of his boss.

"Ziva!" Gibbs growls.

The back of Ziva's hand comes across the back of Tony's head. "Ow!" Tony grimaces and rubs the back of his head.

Phillips narrows his eyes over at Tony in confusion. "Don't asks!" Tony grumbles and glares over at his partner.

Back outside of the motel, Novak continues to talk to Perry. "I know what you mean." Novak chuckles…His cellphone begins to ring. Novak grabs his phone from his belt clip and glances down at the display panel. "My old lady, wonder what she wants." Novak laughs…."Yeah babe!"

"Detective Morris, Buffalo PD, honey, I need you to go into your room, once you get inside enter the door to the adjoining room and close it behind you." "Your wife safely went out the bathroom window and is in protective custody." "I want you to do the same." Morris instructs him.

"Dag gum it Lil, I told you I wanted to hit the road within the hour." Novak snarls and hangs up his phone. "My old lady, has her monthly bill and has decided not to go with me when I go to Toronto today, we take turns driving the rig."

"I find women a total waste of time, their good for one thing for about five minutes." Perry laughs.

"I hear ya." Novak snorts and walks off towards the direction of his motel room.

"If it wasn't for Rory, I would have blown away my ex, years ago." Perry menacingly answers.

With Novak safely inside of his room, Gibbs and Tony pull into the parking lot with Ziva and McGee following behind in their car, Buffalo PD slowly pulls alongside the curb across the street. "Ziva I want you to get out your car and walk over back of your car and open the trunk."

"So what are you going to do boss?" Tony curiously asks.

"Walk up to Perry from behind and slap a handcuff on to his wrist." "I want Ziva to look like she's looking for something in the back of the trunk to get into position to cover my six."

"Just like that?" Tony asks making eye contact with Gibbs.

"Piece of cake." Gibbs smiles and parks next to Novak's truck.

Gibbs and Ziva get out of their cars, with Ziva heading for the back of her car. She opens the trunk. "I must have left my carry-on bag on the airplane." She sighs in annoyance and pretends to rummage around in the back of her trunk.

Gibbs slowly walks over to Perry. "Hey buddy, do you know if there's an ATM inside the motel office?"

Just as Perry is about to turn and face Gibbs, Gibbs slaps a hand cuff on the back of his right wrist; Perry grabs his gun and points it at Gibbs. "I blew away an old timer back in Pennsylvania; you're not going to be any different old man." Perry laughs and fires his gun.

Gibbs is struck in the shoulder. Perry fires another round into Gibbs' stomach. Ziva from the back of her car fires a round into the back of Perry's shoulder, and one into the back of his knee. Gibbs collapses down on the ground losing consciousness. "Gibbs!" Tony screams in horror and gets out of the car and rushes over to his wounded boss. "Call an ambulance!" Tony screams applying pressure to Gibbs' wound.

Ziva runs over to Perry with her weapon drawn on him. "Seven years ago I would have blown your brains out without giving it a thought." She angrily screams.

"What stopped you?" Perry smirks.

"The families of your victims." Ziva snaps…

McGee inside the car is on his cellphone after dialing 911. "Federal Agent shot, I need an ambulance at-"

Tony overcome with emotion continues to apply pressure to Gibbs' wounds. "Hang in there boss, you have a honeymoon to finish."

In a parallel universe, Gibbs awakens on a hammock outside of his house in Mexico, up on the deck a familiar face is sitting at the table, drinking a bottle of Corona and puffing away on a cigarette. "Didn't expect to see you here so soon?"

"Am I dead?" Gibbs asks in confusion.

"That depends on you Probie." Franks answers.


	54. The Choice

Previously On NCIS

A tip on Simon Perry's where a bouts from a trucker, leads Gibbs and his team, along with the Buffalo PD to a motel on Church Street a few blocks away from Interstate 190. After safely getting truck driver Hal Novak, who Perry had offered five hundred dollars to smuggle him over the border into Canada away from Perry, Gibbs and Tony pull into the parking lot with Ziva and McGee following behind in their car, Buffalo PD slowly pulls alongside the curb across the street. "Ziva I want you to get out your car and walk over to the back of your car and open the trunk."

"So what are you going to do boss?" Tony curiously asks.

"Walk up to Perry from behind and slap a handcuff on to his wrist." "I want Ziva to look like she's looking for something in the back of the trunk to get into position to cover my six."

"Just like that?" Tony asks making eye contact with Gibbs.

"Piece of cake." Gibbs smiles and parks next to Novak's truck.

Gibbs and Ziva get out of their cars, with Ziva heading for the back of her car. She opens the trunk. "I must have left my carry-on bag on the airplane." She sighs in annoyance and pretends to rummage around in the back of her trunk.

Gibbs slowly walks over to Perry. "Hey buddy, do you know if there's an ATM inside the motel office?"

Just as Perry is about to turn and face Gibbs, Gibbs slaps a hand cuff on the back of his right wrist; Perry grabs his gun and points it at Gibbs. "I blew away an old timer back in Pennsylvania; you're not going to be any different old man." Perry laughs and fires his gun.

Gibbs is struck in the shoulder. Perry fires another round into Gibbs' stomach. Ziva from the back of her car fires a round into the back of Perry's shoulder, and one into the back of his knee. Gibbs collapses down on the ground losing consciousness. "Gibbs!" Tony screams in horror and gets out of the car and rushes over to his wounded boss. "Call an ambulance!" Tony screams applying pressure to Gibbs' wound.

Ziva runs over to Perry with her weapon drawn on him. "Seven years ago I would have blown your brains out without giving it a thought." She angrily screams.

"What stopped you?" Perry smirks.

"The families of your victims." Ziva snaps…

McGee inside the car is on his cellphone after dialing 911. "Federal Agent shot, I need an ambulance at-"

Tony overcome with emotion continues to apply pressure to Gibbs' wounds. "Hang in there boss, you have a honeymoon to finish."

While Gibbs clings on to life out in the parking lot, Jenny is back in her office at NCIS Headquarters pacing back and fourth behind her desk. Cynthia pops her head through the door. "Doctor Mallard is here to see you ma'am."

"Send him in Cynthia." Jenny answers…."Something's wrong I can feel it." She inwardly says.

Ducky walks in. "I have the reports-" Ducky stops in mid-sentence and notices that Jenny is obviously agitated about something. "Something wrong?' He asks with concern.

"My gut has been telling me there's something wrong." "I've had this nagging feeling since I woke up this morning." Jenny frowns and continues to pace behind her desk.

"You use to get like this-"

"When my internal partner's instinct would go off."

"When's the last time you spoke with Jethro?" Ducky curiously asks and takes a seat at the center conference chair.

"This morning when I got into work." "He was suppose to have a briefing with the District A Commander, Captain Phillips."

"Abby heard from McGee about an hour ago, while he was having a quick breakfast with Tony and Ziva, so far nothing they haven't turned any leads on Simon Perry's whereabouts."

Cynthia rushes into Jenny's Office. "Director Shepard, put on ZNN, Simon Perry was shot and wounded in a motel parking lot in Buffalo, New York."

Jenny rushes over to the conference table and puts ZNN on the plasma screen. "The bottom of the screen says a federal agent had been wounded."

"Which agency isn't Fornell with Gibbs?" Ducky asks.

"Fornell drove up to Niagara Falls, thinking that Perry may cross the border there." Jenny answers…Suddenly her i-Phone begins to ring, spotting McGee's name on the display panel. "McGee what's going on, I got ZNN on?"

Buffalo, New York

Interstate Lodge Motel

McGee kneeling beside Gibbs on the ground, with Tony and Ziva, while the EMT's work on a critically wounded Gibbs. "Director Shepard, I don't know how to tell you this." McGee chokes up with emotion.

"Jethro is the wounded agent." Jenny frantically asks.

"Yes!" McGee swallows.

"Put DiNozzo on."

McGee hands Tony his phone. "The Director wants to talk to you."

Tony for a moment stares down at the phone, as he did on the day found Jenny lying in a pool of blood inside of the diner at the Mojave Desert, before placing the phone up against his ear. "Jenny!"

"What the hell happened?"

"Gibbs tried to handcuff Perry alone from behind; Perry turned and fired two rounds at him."

"What the hell was he thinking and where were the three of you at?" Jenny angrily snaps.

"I was thinking the same thing when he came up with the plan." Tony swallows…."Ziva had Gibbs' six, but it happened so fast."

"I'm heading up to Buffalo now." "Depending on the nearest available flight I should be there in two hours." "And when I arrive I want a full briefing, Gibbs should still be in surgery."

Tony glances down at his wounded boss. "He's still on scene, EMT's are about to transport him to Buffalo General Hospital."

While, Jenny is on the phone with Tony, Cynthia had rushed over to Jenny's desk and placed a call to SecNav Jarvis' Office. "One moment sir." She answers…"Director Shepard sorry to interrupt, SecNav Jarvis is on the line."

"Tony, SecNav is on my private line." "Soon as I make my flight arrangements I'll call you back."

"Ziva shot Perry; I thought I would let you know."

"Hopefully the son of a bitch survives so I can question his ass, when he gets out of surgery." Jenny sarcastically answers and hangs up.

Abby runs into the room. "Please tell me Gibbs isn't going to die." She screams in horror.

"Abby I don't have the time for this." Jenny sighs and walks over to her desk and takes the phone receiver from Cynthia. "Ducky could you call Jack?"

"You can use my phone." Cynthia nods.

Ducky takes Abby by the elbow. "The Director has to speak to the SecNav and we can't have you falling apart in the background." Ducky softly says and escorts Abby out of the office.

Five minutes later, Jenny walks out of her office carrying her briefcase and pocketbook. "SecNav has offered me his private plane."

Abby who was sitting on the couch quickly stands up. "I'm going with you."

"You better meet me at the airport in an hour or I'm leaving without you."

"Jackson wants to come, and-"

"I wouldn't expect any less of you Ducky." Jenny affectionately answers. "Cynthia call Noemi and have her pack an overnight suitcase for me and Jack."

"I'll get right on that." Cynthia smiles and walks over to her desk.

"We were there the last time Gibbs was hurt." Abby answers, recalling Jenny and Abby's bedside vigil at Portsmouth Hospital.

"Unlike the last time the head nurse can't stop me from seeing Gibbs." "I'm his wife."

While Jenny, Abby, Ducky, rush home to quickly pack for their flight out to Buffalo, Gibbs arrives at the hospital fighting for his life. The doctors and nurses cut away at Gibbs clothing as he lies unconscious on the gurney. Tony, Ziva, and McGee, nervously pace around in the waiting room. "Piece of cake my ass." Tony angrily shouts at Gibbs' stupidity.

"Tony don't do this to yourself." Ziva tenderly reassures him.

"I'm the Senior Field Agent, and as Senior Field Agent, I'm going to have to answer the tough questions from his boss-wife when she arrives at the hospital."

While Gibbs is getting prepped for surgery, he awakens on a hammock outside of his house in Mexico, up on the deck a familiar face is sitting at the table, drinking a bottle of Corona and puffing away on a cigarette. "Didn't expect to see you here so soon?"

"Am I dead?" Gibbs asks in confusion.

"That depends on you Probie." Franks answers.

Gibbs sits up and notices his disheveled appearance, long hair, scruffy beard. "I know I'm not on siesta with you boss, because that's the house I bought and not the leaky roof shack that you were living in."

"Hey it served its purpose, put a roof over my head, yours for four months, and home to my daughter in law and granddaughter."

"So if I ain't dead, explain to me what I'm doing here?"

"You're in between worlds right now, life and death, and you have to decide on which world you want to live in."

"Decide?" Gibbs answers in confusion.

"Take a stroll down the beach; you'll see what I'm talking about."

Gibbs gets off of the hammock and walks over to the water's edge. "My memories of this place, besides the four months living with Mike are the first time I brought Jenny here, making love on the beach with her for the first time, and our wedding day." Gibbs swallows and slowly walks down the beach; in the distance he notices the fog along the shoreline. "I have to be dreaming." Gibbs says out loud and continues to walk.

He emerges from the fog, wearing his brown rolled up cargo pants up to his knees, and white t-shirt. Gibbs rubs his hand through his face and notices that his beard is gone, and that his hair is shaved in the back in his Gunny crop hairstyle that Gibbs had when he was on active duty. Up on the beach a familiar green Dodge Caravan is parked with a camper attached to it from behind. Shannon steps out with Kelly carrying a pitcher of lemonade. "Daddy!" Kelly squeals and runs over to her father.

Gibbs crushes Kelly in a fierce embrace, tears of happiness stream down his face. "God I've missed you." He chokes up with emotion.

Kelly running her fingers on her father's tear streaked face. "Daddy why are you crying?" She asks in confusion.

"Because I've missed you and your mom." Gibbs says with tears of happiness, he scoops up Kelly in his arms and slowly walks over to Shannon. "I love you." He smiles and leans over and passionately kisses Shannon on the mouth.

Two minutes later, Gibbs and Shannon are sitting on a blanket watching Kelly build a sandcastle in the distance. "Gibbs what are you doing here?" Shannon softly asks.

"We're on a camping trip before I head off to Kuwait." Gibbs shrugs.

"Gibbs, Kelly and I are dead."

"And you came here?" Gibbs answers narrowing his eyes over at Shannon.

"Other than our wedding day and the birth of Kelly, this was the happiest moment of my life." "The weekend I spent with you and our daughter." "We loved a lifetimes worth in those three days."

"We had decided on working on a son that weekend." Gibbs smiles.

"I know I would have given anything to have a son with you." Shannon answers with a hint of regret in her voice.

"Our dreams were stolen from us because of that damn war." Gibbs snaps and gets up on to his feet.

"Gibbs there was a purpose to my death and for Kelly's."

"Damn it Shannon you were stolen from me." Gibbs viciously answers.

"Had we lived, the course of your life would have changed; you would never have been an NCIS Agent." "You make a difference."

"If I'm making a difference, why in the hell did Mike send me down here." Gibbs sighs.

"So that you don't have any regrets about returning to the land of the living."

"What makes you think I want to go back after being here with you and Kelly?"

"Because there are people that love and care about you, Gibbs you just remarried a few months ago." "How long did it take you to get over me?"

"I never did, a part of you will always be inside of me, and Jenny knows and has accepted that fact, unlike my other wives."

"Will it be fair to her if you decide to stay here with Kelly and I?"

"Right now I haven't decided on what I want to do Shannon, all I know is you're here, and Kelly's here and you're real to me." "That's all that matters to me." Gibbs smiles and gets up from the blanket and walks over to Kelly. "Need some help?"

"Will this be bigger than the one we built in Ocean City last year?"

"Bigger!" Gibbs smiles.

Buffalo, New York

Buffalo General Hospital

1230 Hours

Jenny, with Abby, Ducky, and Jack walk into the family waiting room, where Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Fornell are sitting on various chairs waiting for word from the doctor. "Did you hear from the doctor yet?" Jenny frantically asks.

"Not yet, Gibbs is in surgery still." Tony sighs.

Abby rushes over to McGee and buries her face on top of his shoulder. "Please, tell me that Gibbs is going to be ok?" She tearfully asks.

"I wish I could tell you that Abby." McGee answers with tears streaming down his face.


	55. Hardest Thing To Do

While Gibbs is still in surgery, Jenny, Tony, McGee, and Fornell are sitting in the family waiting room discussing what went wrong at the motel parking lot. "So Gibbs decided to walk up alone to a spree killer and try and arrest him on his own?" Fornell sighs in exasperation at Gibbs' stupidity.

"That pretty much sums it up Toby." Tony grumbles.

"This doesn't make much sense; the police should have converged on the parking lot, instead of being across the street." Jenny snaps at her husband's decision making.

"I guess Gibbs wanted to get it over with and to give NCIS the limelight it's lacked since Vance took over as Director." McGee answers.

"So showing up the FBI, almost got Jethro killed, brilliant." Jenny sarcastically answers. "After Jethro gets out of surgery I want the three of you working on your follow up reports, the hospital has agreed to loan out a conference room and you can work from your field laptops."

While Jenny is getting briefed by Tony, Ziva, and McGee. Ducky, Abby, and Jack are down in the cafeteria getting something to eat. "I can't eat." Abby pouts and pushes her tray off to the side.

"Abigail, we must leave the Director alone with Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Fornell so that she can go over what went wrong when Gibbs tried to make the arrest on Simon Perry."

"Fornell is there?"

"It was a joint operation between the two agencies, need I remind you."

"Tony said that Leroy had been shot in the right shoulder and in the stomach." Jack swallows.

"Before I head upstairs, I'm going to have a talk with some of the ER doctors and nurses and see what the extent of Gibbs' wounds was."

Abby buries her face on top of the table. "He has to pull through." Abby sobs.

An hour later, in the family waiting room, Ducky is going over the extent of Gibbs' injuries, to Jenny, Abby, and Jack. "Jethro lost a great deal of blood, from his bullet wound in the right shoulder."

"Axillary artery!' Jenny swallows and gets up from her seat.

"And the bullet wound to his stomach is quite serious as well."

"So this is the reason why it's taking so long in surgery?" Abby frantically asks.

"Abby, I've seen the after effects of what a bullet does to the human body on my autopsy table on a daily basis." "The surgeons have to be thorough."

Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Fornell return from a coffee run at Tim Horton's down in the lobby, Tony walks over to Jenny and hands her a large Americano. "I got you an Americano with sugar and cream."

"The caffeine and sugar should keep me energized." Jenny softly answers and takes a sip from her cup of coffee.

"Duckman you're in luck, Tim Horton's serves Earl Grey tea."

"That's good to know." Ducky answers.

"Any word on Gibbs yet?" McGee nervously asks.

"He's still in surgery." Jenny swallows.

"Perry got out an hour ago." Fornell sharply says.

"Soon as Jethro gets out of surgery and wakes up, I'm grilling that bastard, and then he's all yours Fornell."

"Thanks a lot, now I have to deal with the jurisdictional bullshit from the DEA, Fairfax, Leesburg, and Pennsylvania State Police." Fornell grumbles.

"Well that's the perks of working for the FBI." Jenny sweetly says.

"Gibbs wouldn't like you giving Perry up to the FBI." Tony answers.

"Right now, Gibbs has no choice in the matter, it's my decision." "This case is getting handed over to the FBI after I question Perry." "After Gibbs gets out of surgery I want the three of you working on your after action report."

"Jenny, I can't believe your acting like this, your husband is fighting for his life in surgery." Tony angrily shouts at her. "Can't you drop the Director act and concentrate on being Gibbs' wife."

"I'm acting like his wife, I'm pissed off that my husband got careless, so that he could show up the FBI." "For what?" "To say, Fornell I was right and you were wrong, because my gut told me to stay in Buffalo."

"Jenny you are going to have to channel your energy when Jethro wakes up." "You being angry with him won't do him any good." Ducky scolds his dysfunctional daughter.

"The minute we walk through our front door at home, I'll let him have it Ducky."

Forty minutes later, Doctor Eugene Harbor walks in. "Director Shepard!" He calls out.

Jenny, who was standing near the window, rushes over to the doctor. "As of this moment I'm Mrs. Gibbs, I'm Agent Gibbs' wife off the job."

"I'm well aware of that." Harbor smiles and pulls Jenny over to the sofa and sits down. "I repaired the nick to the axillary artery; your husband lost a great deal of blood." "That has me concerned."

"What about his bullet wound to his stomach?" Ducky curiously asks.

"That wasn't too bad Agent Gibbs should heal quickly from that." "As I stated, the nick to the axillary artery, caused a great deal of blood loss."

"When will Jethro wake up?" Jenny asks.

"Depends on him."

"I want to see him." Abby protests.

"The only visitors that I'm going to allow to see Agent Gibbs at this time are his immediate family, his wife and his father."

"We're his immediate family." Abby once again protests.

"For now I only want his wife and father at his bedside." "Depending on his condition later on I'll open it up to other visitors."

Jenny and Jack are lead out of the room, with the team, Abby, Ducky, and Fornell following behind. A few minutes later, Jenny and Jack walk into Gibbs' hospital room in ICU. "I'll give you a few minutes with him." Jack says and tenderly kisses Jenny on the cheek.

Jenny slowly approaches the bed and takes a hold of her husband's left hand, noting that his wedding ring was removed while he was being prepped for surgery. "Jethro, don't do this to us, we have a honeymoon to finish in Paris." Jenny sobs and buries her face up against his chest. "I just got you back, don't leave me." Jenny cries over and over again.

Out in the hallway, Jack leans up against the wall and listens in. "I just got you back into my life; we have thirty years to make up Leroy." Jack chokes up and bursts into tears.

While Gibbs lies in an unconscious state on the bed, his spirit is trapped in a parallel universe with his late wife and daughter on the beach where they had their last camping trip together along the beach, near Riverside, California. "Daddy I want to go faster." Kelly squeals out from on top of her horse.

Gibbs and Shannon who are riding alongside of Kelly next to the shoreline. "Go head!" Gibbs smiles.

"Gibbs, you spoil her." Shannon chastises her husband.

"I have twenty-one years to make up for." Gibbs smiles and watches as Kelly brings her horse to a full gallop.

After fishing for most of the afternoon, Shannon is cooking what they caught on a campfire. "I caught the big one mommy." Kelly boosts with pride.

"You mean your dad caught the big one and handed you the fishing pole." Shannon laughs.

Gibbs leans over and kisses Shannon on the mouth. "You spoiled her fun."

Shannon flips the fish over in the frying pan and notices that Gibbs is wearing a different wedding band on his left hand, gone is the gold and black plated wedding ring that she presented to him on their wedding day. "I worked three different jobs to pay for his wedding band." She inwardly frowns and continues to stare down at the 14 karate white gold tungsten carbide wedding band.

"Shannon is there something wrong." Gibbs asks noting that Shannon's mind is somewhere else.

"Nothing, just thinking." She lies…"I better get the plates from inside of the camper." She says above a whisper and hands Gibbs the spatula.

"Daddy do you have to go off to war, I don't want you to leave?" Kelly pouts.

Gibbs pulls Kelly on to his lap. "That's the part of being a Marine that I don't like sweetheart, being separated from you and your mom." Gibbs whispers up against the back of Kelly's head.

As Gibbs continues to reconnect with his lost family, Jenny continues her bedside vigil, squeezing on to her husband's hand. Ducky walks in and approaches Jenny. "ER, just sent up Jethro's personal effects, Tony has them, but I thought Jethro might want to have this back." Ducky smiles and hands Jenny, Gibbs' wedding band.

Jenny slips Gibbs' wedding band on his left ring finger. "This isn't happening to me." "Two weeks ago, we were on our honeymoon at Martha's Vineyard." "Tony screws up an investigation, that interrupted the second week of our honeymoon in Nantucket and I have to fly out to LA to oversee the op, Jethro joins his and Callen's team down in Mexico."

"Then you had to deal with Margie McCoy when you came back from LA." Ducky snorts.

"And here I am less than five days from chewing that bitch out, I'm sitting here in a hospital room, clutching on to my husband's hand, as he fights for life, out of the same stupidity that I chewed DiNozzo out for in the beginning of the week."

"Jenny, you are no good to Leroy being angry." Jack scolds her.

"I'm angry at everything, not just my husband Jack." "Depending on Jethro's recovery, this set back may put our honeymoon off until September."

"September is one of the best times of the year to go to Paris Jenny." Ducky says and squeezes the back of her shoulder. "Remember, you and Jethro were in Paris a year ago September."

"A few weeks so that I could gain my strength and stamina back, and a place that I could wander around freely without my father looking for me." "Those were the two happiest weeks of my life." "I finally felt free, and Jethro and I were back together again."

"I'm going to check with the doctor to see if and when Gibbs can have other visitors; Abby is at her wits end." Ducky snorts and walks out of the room.

"So when did you realize you were in love with my son?" Jack curiously asks.

"Because I hated his guts." "He would push, and push, and push, and make me so angry, and then I would see this smug arrogant cocky smirk on his face, knowing that he pissed me off." "I made damn sure when I first became Director, that I would do the same thing to him, and boy did it feel good the first time I did it to him." Jenny smirks and flashes back to the time Gibbs was giving her his famous death glare in MTAC, when she had assigned Ziva, to his team without consulting him.

"Problem with that Jenny, from what Leroy told me you had an off the job rule, when you became Director."

"There should have been an off the job rule in place when I was his, Junior Agent."

"What stopped that?" Jack laughs.

"Hormones!" Jenny laughs and flashes back to the attic in Marseille, during a miserable heat wave, in August of 1998.

Marseille, France

Le Vieux Port

August 21st 1998

2100 Hours CEST

In a duplex, overlooking the Mediterranean Sea, Gibbs and Jenny are up the attic, observing the movements of a Lebanese Trawler that is used by various drug and weapon dealers, and to several terrorist groups to ship arms to and from Sudan, a country that is known to harbor al-Qaeda and other terror cells. "All is quiet tonight." Jenny answers.

"Just because it's quiet, doesn't mean there's nothing going on onboard." Gibbs answers, trying to keep his Junior Agent's focus on the task at hand.

"Is that a new rule you just invented." Jenny mutters miserable at their cramped hot living quarters. "Of all the times for Morrow to send me on my first overseas assignment, during a heat wave in August." Jenny inwardly grumbles and grabs her binoculars and focuses them towards the trawler out in the harbor.

With Jenny's attention on the ship out in the harbor, Gibbs takes the opportunity to check out her sweat soaked cleavage. "You would have to wear a peach colored Cami top to tease me with." Gibbs inwardly growls in sexual frustration. "And of course you would have to wear tight jean shorts, just to reveal as much of your ass." "If I would have known that, I would have packed my old Levi cut offs and a tank top to repay the favor."

"What time did Morrow say he would call us?" Jenny curiously asks.

"In another half an hour, after he calls I want you to lie down for a few hours, you've been up for thirty-six straight hours."

"I don't think I'll be getting much sleep."

"Problem with you is you were raised in an air conditioned house, not use to roughing it."

"For your information Jethro, I was sent to summer camp, and many a summer I roughed it with no air conditioning, and I had to sleep with ten other girls in a cabin." "So I would advise you to shut up." Jenny snippily answers and tosses her binoculars at him.

Before Gibbs can answer her, his cellphone begins to ring. "Yeah Gibbs!"

Washington, DC

NCIS Headquarters

MTAC

1500 Hours EDT

"Gibbs, Decker uploaded the photos that you and Shepard took from last night." Morrow sharply says.

"Yeah, he conveniently walked, Agent Dunstan's poodle, Shepard passed the photos on to him, when she was heading out of a take-out run."

"How's she doing on her first overseas assignment?" "I have big plans for the two of you on an operation that I'm working on."

"Fine sir!" Gibbs answers…"She could lose the attitude." Gibbs inwardly grumbles and glares towards the direction of his partner, who's running a cold wash cloth on her face.

"I know it's hot a miserable, I saw that the temperature was 105 in Marseille today."

"And being up an attic, add twenty degree's to that sir."

"After I access the photos I'll determine whether I want you and Shepard to stay another night." "Hopefully it will cool off by tomorrow night."

"Not likely!" Gibbs laughs…"What time should I expect a call from you?"

"Around dawn your time."

"I should be up, you know I rarely sleep."

"I know and you're teaching Shepard a bad habit." Morrow teases him. "Hopefully tomorrow night the two of you will be on a flight back to DC."

"Yeah, Shepard's dying to get back into the AC." Gibbs smirks.

Jenny raises her middle finger over at Gibbs, and mouths. "Fuck off!" To him.

"Night Jethro!"

"Night sir!" Gibbs answers and hangs up. "Ok Probie, I've just about had enough of your insubordination." Gibbs barks and gets up from the floor and slowly walks over to her.

"I'm tired of you belittling my background." "Yes I have money Leroy; it doesn't mean that I have lived the good life." "I went from one boarding school to summer camp after another, and I was rarely home when I was growing up." "Money doesn't mean everything." Jenny angrily snaps.

"Don't you ever call me by my first name again?" Gibbs snarls.

"Why, it's your given name?" Jenny laughs…."Or I could call you Woody the Woodchuck like your ex did?"

"When did-"

"When I bumped into the bitch a few weeks ago at a coffee shop, I got my usual slut, whore, bimbo, trollop insults, and she also wanted to know if I was screwing Woody the Woodchuck down in his unfinished boat." "I'll have to admit, it was original." Jenny sweetly answers and starts off towards the direction of the pull out bed.

Gibbs storms after her and grabs Jenny by the back of the shoulders and pulls her to face him. "I let the Jethro slip out on occasion back at headquarters, but if I ever hear you call me Leroy again?"

"You'll what?" Jenny smirks, infuriating her partner. "Is there a reason why you hate your first name?"

"Yeah, bad memories of a time and place that I do not want to venture back into again."

"I see I struck a nerve, just like you get off calling me Jen, and you know damn well that I hate it."

"I always give my female friends nick names."

"I'm not your friend Leroy, I'm your partner." Jenny angrily says and tries to brush past him. When Gibbs angrily pulls her back towards him, with his cobalt glaring down at her. "You better let me go, before I raise my knee somewhere." Jenny warns him.

Gibbs getting turned on by the darkness of Jenny's green eyes. "You wouldn't dare?"

"I don't know ask Pacci?"

"I'm not Pacci."

"No but you're a typical chauvinistic bastard just like-" Before Jenny can get another word in, Gibbs pulls her face up and kisses her on the mouth. Jenny quickly gives in, running her fingers through his sweat soaked hair.

Groans of pleasure escape from them, their tongues, fight for dormancy. "Damn it I shouldn't be doing this." Gibbs inwardly moans out.

Logic and reason, quickly overcome them as they stumble towards the direction of the pull out bed, Jenny pulling Gibbs' sweat soaked olive green Marine t-shirt over his head. Her mouth travels down his chest, running her tongue over his harden peaks. Gibbs overcome with desire, with the feel of her mouth and tongue teasing the nipples on his chest, pulls Jenny's face up and hungrily kisses her on the mouth, his hands pull out Jenny's Cami top and pulls it over her head. Jenny groans out at the feel of his calloused hands unfastening the back of her bra. "This isn't happening to me." She inwardly moans.

Gibbs pulls slowly pulls Jenny bra straps down, dropping her bra down on the floor. "The hell with it, I've been staring at her chest for the past two days and nights." He inwardly drools, and shoves Jenny down on the bed. "I'm going to tell ya, I hate foreplay." Gibbs impatiently growls, kicking off his Docksiders.

"So do I!" Jenny purrs and wraps her ankles around his thighs and pulls Gibbs down on top of her on the bed. "But I think you're going to make an exception this time, since your eyes have been focused on my chest for the past two days."

"What the hell else am I suppose to look at?" Gibbs whines in protest.

Jenny works open the belt buckle on Gibbs' cargo shorts. "Don't worry I've checked out your ass enough times the past few days." Jenny wickedly answers and unfastens the front of Gibbs shorts.

"So I noticed." Gibbs laughs and is about to kiss Jenny, when her hands venture up into the fly of his boxers, touching his harden length. "Oh god!" He cries out.

"What are you six inches?"

"How the hell should I know?" Gibbs moans out as she continues to stroke up and down on his shaft.

"You mean Diane never measured you." Jenny teases him.

"My sized may not matter in about another minute."

"After tonight I'll have you forget all about Diane." Jenny purrs and leans up and kisses him on the mouth.

Aggressively they kiss one another. Jenny runs her tongue on his lower lip, "The trawler!"

"Hell with the trawler." Gibbs groans out, capturing Jenny's mouth in a deep hot passionate kiss, in between kisses they shed the rest of their clothing off.

Jenny moans out at the feel of his hands gliding over her breasts. "I hope he doesn't drag this out, I want him inside of me." She inwardly curses. Gibbs leaves Jenny's mouth and slowly works his way down her neck, over her right shoulder and down to her right breast. "Yes!" She cries out at the feel of his mouth and tongue savoring her breast for the first time.

"Trust me, I'm not thinking about Diane now, not with the toys I have in front of me." Gibbs smirks and works his way over to her left breast.

Time stays still; Jenny lies motionlessly on top of the bed, letting Gibbs have his way with her breasts. "This is better than any dream I've had of you making love to me." She inwardly smiles. Gibbs begins his decent down, nibbling along Jenny's ribcage, down to her flat stomach, his hand go in between her legs reaching its destination. "Jethro!" Jenny cries out at the feel of his fingers stroking on her wet centre.

"Didn't take me long to get you soaking wet and I haven't even tortured you orally yet." Gibbs laughs.

Jenny grabs him by the hair. "That can wait until later." Jenny hisses in sexual frustration, pulling Gibbs on top of her. "Much later!" She sensuously says arching up against him, the top of his shaft, touches her wet core. "For now I want you."

Gibbs locks eyes with Jenny. "I want to see your facial expression the first time I enter you."

"What for?" Jenny answers.

"I'll know the answer to the question that's in the back of my mind." He smiles.

Slowly and deliberately Gibbs enters Jenny, slipping deeper inside of her. Jenny cries out with pleasure at the feel of him penetrating inside of her slick hot flesh. "What's the answer?" She moans out.

"Something that's unspoken at the moment, and eventually you'll tell me." Gibbs answers, knowing by Jenny's facial expression that she hasn't been in love before. Gently he begins to make love to Jenny. Jenny runs her hands down his back as he acquaints himself with her body's movements. "How's that?" He moans out, trying to establish a rhythm.

"How long have you fantasied about this moment?" She cries out with pleasure.

"Since I laid eyes on you in Morrow's Office, the first day we met."

"Then go with your instincts in your fantasy, I won't break." She sensuously purrs.

Gibbs begins to move deep within her, Jenny raises her hips to meet his urgent thrusts. "Damn!" He grunts out at her aggressiveness underneath of him. "Pace yourself for crying out loud." He moans out with pleasure.

Jenny digs her nails into his back. "Oh god!" She cries out, her lower body frantically moves against him in a frenzied fervour. "Don't stop!" She screams out.

Gibbs feeling his lover's muscles contracting around him. "Didn't take me long at all." He inwardly smirks.

Jenny in full orgasm presses her heels up against his lower back. "Yes, yes!"

Gibbs rocks inside of her over and over again getting off that Jenny has fallen completely apart on their first time. "This is better than any fantasy." He moans out.

Jenny battle weary from the heat and lack of sleep begins to slow down the pace of their lovemaking. Gibbs in return meets and matches her movements. "Jethro!" She cries out above a whisper.

With a final thrust, Gibbs rides the wild waves of ecstasy, his body shudders in a fiery soul searching release. "Jenny!" He moans out, slumping on top of her.

Jenny panting with exhaustion. "Damn!" She says between breaths.

Gibbs still deep with inside her feels Jenny's muscles convulsing coming down from her own release. "I'll need about ten minutes." He whispers against Jenny's ear.

"Ten minutes!" Jenny answers, shocked that Gibbs can recover that fast.

Gibbs leans over, noting the flushed facial expression on Jenny's face. "By the looks of it, you'll need about fifteen." Gibbs laughs and leans over and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth to bring her down from her orgasm, he rolls on to his back, pulling Jenny on top of him. Jenny exhausted, buries her face up against his chest, listening to Gibbs' heartbeat. "Now I guess we are partners in more ways than one." Gibbs snorts.

"Didn't we just break one of your rules?" Jenny mumbles against him.

"Yeah, but sometimes I'm wrong, rule number fifty one." Gibbs answers, and runs his fingers through Jenny's sweat soaked hair. "I love your hair, don't ever cut it."

"I may do it to spite you one day." Jenny laughs.

Twenty minutes go by; the lovers quietly lie in bed, Gibbs noting that Jenny hasn't spoken a word. "You know what I've liked about our first time so far." Gibbs smiles.

"What?" Jenny mumbles

"That you're a quiet lover after sex."

"That's because I'm not much of a talker after sex, it wastes too much time and energy."

Gibbs smirks down at her. "Jen!"

Jenny raises her face from on top of his chest and takes in his cat that ate the canary facial expression. "What the hell are you smirking at?"

"You completely fell apart underneath of me, and it only took you less than two minutes." Gibbs gloats.

"That's because I've never had an orgasm before with a guy on top."

"Not much of a lover were they?" Gibbs laughs and pulls Jenny's face up, kissing her passionately on the mouth. In between kisses. "I want to get a better look at you." He smiles and gets them into a sitting position on the bed, getting a good look at Jenny's naked body. "Damn, close to perfection as I thought." He grins and begins to feel her breasts up.

Jenny with her eyes focused down below his waist. "Six inches and that's without measuring it." She smirks.

"Six inches!" Gibbs growls in exasperation.

Jenny rubs her hands over Gibbs' abs, noting the burns on his stomach and ribcage. "I take it this was a battle injury from when you were in the Marine Corps."

"I was wounded in Desert Storm, artillery fire." Gibbs answers and flashes back to the memory from the war.

Jenny noting the pain on his face. "I'm sorry that I brought it up, obviously it's something you want to forget about."

"Trust me, I live with the memory of that day for the rest of my life and it will never leave me."

Jenny to get his mind off of his pain tenderly reins kisses on his face, Gibbs pulls Jenny around his waist. His fingers begin to stroke on her centre, drawing out her arousal. "I'm trying to heal your pain." She cries out with pleasure.

Gibbs glances down in between her legs as her body is slowly caving into to him. "I know a better way to heal my pain."

Jenny shoves Gibbs down on to his back. "I'm not a sex surrogate."

"With a body like yours you would make a helluva lot more money than being an agent." Gibbs smirks.

Jenny straddles his waist. "I'm sure before your battle scars on your body; you would have made one hell of a gigolo."

"I posed as a gigolo on an op once; this was after I made Team Leader."

"What did your wife say?" Jenny laughs.

"I was between exes." Gibbs laughs.

"I think after Diane, you better give up on marriage, it obviously doesn't suit you."

Gibbs pulling Jenny down on the tip of his swollen shaft. "Maybe I haven't found the right woman yet."

"Don't look at me." Jenny cries out with pleasure as he slowly enters her.

"You haven't thought about marriage?"

"Not in my plans."

"You never know the right guy might change your mind." Gibbs inwardly grins. "Are we going to stay merged all night or are you going to make love to me?"

"I wasn't sure if my boss liked being on his back." Jenny purrs and leans over and kisses Gibbs on the mouth.

"If I get your chest in my face, I'll lie on my back all night long." Gibbs says to himself. Slowly Jenny begins to make love to him on top. Gibbs hands glide over the back of her butt, as she moves against him in fine, subtle, circling movements.

Jenny leans up pressing her palms on top of the mattress. "You just going to lay there." She moans out.

"I'm getting off watching you do all the work." Gibbs smirks.

Jenny decides to turn the tables on her lover and aggressively begins to make love to him. "What about now?"

"Crap!" Gibbs moans out, his hips instinctively move against her in hot wild abandonment.

"Yes!" Jenny cries out, their bodies buck and collide together in perfect harmony. With Jenny's chest in his face, Gibbs leans up and captures her right breast. His tongue flicks around her nipple. "You're making me crazy." She moans out.

"They're at eye level, fair game." Gibbs answers.

Jenny in full orgasm. "Don't stop!" She screams out, Gibbs lifts his hips up from the mattress, increasing his strokes. "Yes!" She screams over and over again.

Just at the height of his release, Gibbs leans up on his elbows and grabs a hold of his lover's hands, intertwining their fingers, just as their first time, Gibbs makes eye contact when he achieves his own orgasm. "I want you to remember this night for the rest of your life, the night you gave into Leroy Jethro Gibbs." He tenderly says.

"Jethro!" Jenny cries out, overcome with emotion.

With a final thrust, Gibbs soars over the edge of sheer ecstasy in a jarring pulsing climax. Jenny falls on top of his chest trembling in her lover's arms. "Damn!" Gibbs pants, between breaths.

Jenny quietly lies on top of his chest, listening the sound of Gibbs' heart as he comes down from his release. "So this is what it's like to make love, when you're in love?" Jenny inwardly asks.

Gibbs grabs the sheet from the edge of the bed and pulls it over them. "Starting to get a draft from the fan."….When Jenny doesn't answer him back, Gibbs glances down and notices that she can barely keep her eyes open. "Quit fighting it and get some sleep."

"Wasn't fighting it I was about to roll over and drift off to sleep." She softly answers.

"What's wrong with falling asleep where you're at, you've slept enough times up against my shoulder and lap during stake outs?"

"Other than my mother, I never slept in anyone else's arms in bed before." Jenny yawns.

"Like your mom, I'll keep you safe." Gibbs tenderly says and pulls Jenny's face up. "And well protected." He smiles.

Jenny tenderly kisses him on the mouth. "Good night Jethro."

"Night Jen!"

Jenny buries her face up against his shoulder. "Just think that's what started this." Jenny yawns.

"Best way to end up in bed, by arguing." Gibbs snorts and closes his eyes.

0630 Hours CEST

The early morning light filters through the attic. Jenny awakens with the back of her head up against Gibbs' belly, who's sitting up in bed watching over her as she sleeps. "You spoiled my fun." Gibbs smiles.

Jenny looks up at him. "How long have you been up?" She yawns.

"About a half an hour." "Damn you're even more beautiful when you wake up naked in my arms."

"We'll be a cranky today on the three hours' sleep we got last night." Jenny grumbles.

"Trust me it was well worth the lack of sleep I got last night, I believe the Probie taught her teacher a thing or two last night."

"Yeah I didn't know you had it in you to do the lunges position." Jenny giggles.

"I have it in me, just never did that position or the reverse Asian cowgirl before." Gibbs growls in protest.

"Not Diane's style, huh." Jenny laughs.

Before Gibbs can answer her, his cellphone begins to ring. "Morrow!" Gibbs swallows and gets out of bed. Jenny sits up in bed and checks out her partner's bare butt, as he bends over to retrieve his shorts. "Quick checking out my ass." He barks.

"You checked out enough of mine, on my way to the bathroom during the night."

Gibbs grabs his phone from his front pocket. "I was checking out other areas also." He smirks…."Yeah Gibbs!"

Washington, DC

NCIS Headquarters

MTAC

0030 Hours EDT

"Gibbs, there wasn't anything credible on the photos you and Shepard too from the Lebanese Trawler." "Looks like everything is on the up and up." "We also checked out the photos of everyone on board, and they are not linked to any known terrorist groups."

"That we know of for now." Gibbs answers.

"I'll keep their photos on a database." "In the meantime, I have you and Shepard booked on a 1000 Hour flight back to Washington, I'll brief the both of you at headquarters."

"That's short notice."

"I know, but you are needed here, SecNav wants your team on his Protection Detail, when he travels to New York on Monday morning." "I'll see you and Shepard in my office after your flight arrives."

"We'll see you there."

"Rest up on the flight home." Morrow says and hangs up.

Gibbs hangs his phone up. "Nothing panned out on the photos we took." "Morrow has us booked on a flight back to Washington at 1000 Hours."

"That's not much time." Jenny sighs in annoyance.

"I know!" Gibbs swallows.

"What are we going to tell him?"

"About what?"

"This, we can't work together as partners now, there are rules against this."

"I don't see this as a problem Jen." "As long as we keep it discrete who's going to know?"

"Pacci and Burley will try, and I'll give Ducky a month."

Gibbs walks over to the sofa bed and pulls Jenny up on to her feet. "I still don't care, we can't go back to the way things were after last night, and I'll be damned if I'll lose the best partner I've ever had." "We'll work it out." Gibbs smiles.

"You're so confident that it's going to work out."

"Hell yeah!" Gibbs answers…"We'll finish this at your place tonight."

"My place?" Jenny says with surprise.

"Yeah, after hauling your bag down three flights of steps the other day, it's all I've thought about is waking up in your bed after spending the night with you in it." Gibbs smiles and leans down and passionately kisses Jenny on the mouth.

Present Time

Abby walks into Gibbs' hospital room and notes that Jenny is lost in thought. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, thinking of a happy time with Jethro." Jenny softly answers.

Abby walks over to the bed. "That's what I've been doing." "Thinking positive thoughts."

Downstairs in the lobby, Ducky is sitting by himself drinking a cup of Earl Grey that he purchased from the Tim Horton's coffee shop. "Can't anybody brew a decent cup of Earl Grey?" Ducky mutters in annoyance.

Jack coffee in hand approaches. "Do you want any company?"

"I would enjoy having you sit with me." Ducky smiles.

Jack sits in a chair next to Ducky. "I heard Tony and Tim talking about Leroy's coma as I walked past the waiting room upstairs."

"Yes, Jethro received severe head trauma, when he was caught in an explosion."

"Tony had mentioned that Jenny sat by his bedside for three straight days not leaving him."

"Yes, but she did return to her office, once Jethro's vitals had stabilized." "Dr. Gelfand had thought that since Jethro had not regained conscious that he was reliving a trauma from the past similar to what Jethro had experienced when he was wounded during Desert Storm." "Dr. Gelfand was Jethro's doctor in Kuwait and had remembered him."

"Leroy was reliving Shannon and Kelly's deaths all over again." Jack swallows.

"Yes, when Jethro regained consciousness his memories were of 1991, not 2006." "He didn't recognize me or remembered that he was a NCIS Special Agent."

"What brought him through all that, Leroy has never spoken to me about it?"

"Jenny did some digging into Jethro's past, that's how we all found out about Shannon and Kelly." "He never spoke of them." "She had learned that the agent who was looking into Shannon and Kelly's deaths was his mentor Mike Franks."

"Leroy's former boss!" Jack nods.

"Yes!" Ducky nods and gets back into the subject at hand. "Jenny got in touch with Mike down in Mexico and informed him of Jethro's condition." "Mike had bonded with Jethro, when Jethro joined his team, thus affectionately calling your son Probie even after Jethro had completed his Probationary Agent Status."

"Tony still calls Tim, Probie." Jack laughs.

"It sticks, your first real Probie does." "Even on occasion Jethro affectionately dubs his wife, Probie."

"So Mike flew up north?"

"Yes, Mike was a connection to Jethro's past; he started remembering events of when he first became an NCIS Agent at Camp Pendleton."

"I really wish someone would have called me about Leroy." Jack swallows.

"Had we known you were alive Jack, you would have been called."

"Or maybe seeing me would have brought events up from Stillwater, prior to Leroy leaving."

"It's a question that will never be answered, unfortunately Jack."

"It's a shame that Mike is no longer with us, maybe he could get Leroy to wake up." Jack frowns.

"Unfortunately it's up to your son to regain consciousness Jack, and something like his coma, is keeping him from waking up." Ducky sighs with concern.

While Gibbs' family continues to wait for him to regain consciousness, his spirit remains in the parallel universe with his deceased wife and daughter. After dinner, Gibbs, Shannon, and Kelly are huddled in front of the campfire watching the sunset. "Perfect!" Gibbs smiles and kisses the top of Kelly's head.

While Gibbs holds his family up against him in contentment, Shannon stares down at another woman's wedding ring on her husband's finger. "The hardest thing I may have to do is letting you go a second time around Gibbs." Shannon inwardly answers and begins to cry.

"Mommy why are you crying?" Kelly asks noting the tears streaming down her face.

"Your daddy is right, this is to perfect." Shannon answers, carefully choosing her words.

Back in his hospital room, Jenny intertwines their wedding rings. "Our three month wedding anniversary is coming up soon."

"I can't believe that you and Gibbs have been married for three months, it seems like forever that the two of you have been married." Abby smiles.

"It feels like forever that I've been married to him." Jenny softly answers, and brings Gibbs' left hand to her mouth, reining tender kisses across the top of it.


	56. Year In Review

While Gibbs' family continues they're vigil over him at the hospital, Gibbs' spirit remains with his family back on the beach, where Gibbs, Shannon, and Kelly took their final family outing together camping along the Pacific Beach in Oceanside, California. After watching the sunset together, Gibbs, Shannon, and Kelly go into their small camper. Gibbs sets up Kelly's bed, while Shannon does the dishes out in the sink. Ten minutes later Gibbs has Kelly settled into bed and begins to sing Kelly. "Hush little baby don't your cry."

"Daddy!" Kelly protests.

"I don't care, I'm going to be singing this song to you even after your grown up." Gibbs affectionately teases her. "Poppa's going to buy you-"

At the sink Shannon listens to her husband sing to their daughter. "I'll have to take this memory with me." She swallows.

Half an hour later, Gibbs tenderly kisses Kelly goodnight and disengages himself from her arms. He throws the covers over her and gets off the bed staring down at her. "I missed singing you to sleep and tucking you in." He smiles and then draws his attention over to Shannon who's drying the dishes off at the sink. "Kid is asleep!" He mischievously says and walks over to Shannon, and begins to nuzzle the back of Shannon's neck.

"I can't!" Shannon answers with her voice trembling.

Gibbs sensing that there is something wrong with his wife. "Shannon is there something wrong?" He asks and pulls Shannon around to face him.

Shannon holds up Gibbs' left hand. "I can't, because I'm not your wife." Shannon chokes up. Gibbs stares down at the wedding ring on his left hand and realizes he's wearing the wedding ring that Jenny gave him on their wedding day. "Your wife is waiting for you in the land of the living."

"But what if I don't want to go back there, I just got you and Kelly back."

"Outside, I don't want to wake Kelly up." Shannon nods and walks out the door, with Gibbs following her from behind. "You must think long and hard Gibbs, before you make a decision like this." "There are people that love you on the other side." "And as I mentioned to you earlier, you do not realize on how much of a difference you mean to the people that love and care about you and the difference you make as an NCIS Agent." "Are you willing to give that up?" "You just reunited with Jenny last summer, the two of you got married three months ago and you just came back from your honeymoon."

"Our honeymoon was cut off and never finished." Gibbs corrects her.

"And that's how you're going to leave it, incomplete." "I do not want you having any doubts in your mind if you decide to stay."

"How long are you going to give me to decide?"

"It's up to you, but if you make the decision to live your life out with Jenny, I don't want you to come back."

"I can't say goodbye to you and Kelly." "Come on Shannon what about today?"

"Come tomorrow morning Kelly and I will wake up, and today will be a dream to us?" "We won't remember it." Shannon sadly answers.

"But I will?" Gibbs growls.

"You will, but the knowledge you had that I love you and Kelly loves you, will forever be inside of you." "And Gibbs one more favor?"

"What's that?" Gibbs shrugs.

"Get our house into the 21st century and quit living in the past." Shannon teases him.

"Hey I redid the kitchen and upstairs so far." Gibbs barks.

"And I would have loved that kitchen." Shannon smiles.

Gibbs leans down and passionately kisses Shannon on the mouth. He crushes Shannon up against his chest. "Whatever decision I make, now that I love you, and Kelly and a part of you will be inside of me forever."

"I'm glad that you let someone else inside of your heart after I died, I would hate to think that you would live out your days as a lonely old man." Shannon tenderly says and leans up and kisses Gibbs on the mouth one last time. Shannon stares into the depths of Gibbs cobalt blue eyes a final time and disappears inside of the camper.

Gibbs slowly walks down the beach and makes his way along the shoreline. Off in the distance he notices the fog. "I see I'm heading where I started from." Gibbs sighs and walks into the fog. He emerges from the fog with his scruffy disheveled hair and beard.

Sitting on a beach chair with his fishing pole casted out, Mike glances up at him with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. "Make up your mind yet?"

"Why did you send me there?" Gibbs snarls and flops down on to the beach next to him.

"I'm tired of you having regrets." Franks growls and tosses Gibbs a bottle of Corona from his cooler. "You have regrets about your family still, it's in the back of your mind, but whose name did I have to listen to day in and day out when you came down here on your four month siesta?"

"Jenny?"

"Drunk as a skunk all I heard was, Jen this, Jen that." "I sent you back to DC to get your brain in gear." "You were supposed to get back together with her?"

"She was being a bitch to me."

"And the reason for that, besides 'The Frog'?"

"I didn't tell her about my family." Gibbs swallows.

"Because of your stubbornness and her ambition, stupid five point plan that she blabbed about at the diner, it cost the two of ya years, and Jenny may not have been poisoned or at the diner on that fateful day."

"But we're together now."

"Because of fate, fate brought the two of you back together, and now you have to decide if you want to spend the rest of your life with Jenny or in the spiritual world with your family."

"It's going to be a tough decision to make, felt so good being with my family again." Gibbs laments and gets up on to his feet.

"You have a family, besides your current wife is waiting for you to wake up." "They depend on you."

"I know I have to weigh everything and go with my heart." Gibbs swallows and walks off down the beach towards the direction of his house.

"You found your heart and married her on this very beach a few months ago Probie."

Few minutes later, Gibbs is sitting along the edge of his deck with his legs hanging over lost in thought. "Go with my heart." He sighs and stares down at his feet. "How do I do that?" "I guess I need to weigh out what is important." "Going back to the land of the living and living my life out with Jenny, and there's my dad and team to consider, who have become family to me." "Or living in a spiritual world with my wife and daughter."

While Gibbs sits and ponders his future, images of his current life begin to wash over him. The constant bickering in the bullpen between Tony, Ziva, and McGee. Abby's positive cheerful attitude whenever he would visit her down in her lab, particularly when he had a Caf-Pow in hand for his favorite Gibblet. His cherished colleague Ducky, the stories he would ramble on and on about down in autopsy, much to his dismay and the inquisitive Palmer's amusement. "One of these days, Palmer is going to grow a pair of balls and tell me off." Gibbs laughs and shakes his head.

Lastly, after the obstacles that kept them apart over the years, Jenny's five point plan, his failure not to tell her about Kelly and Shannon, her appointment as Director of NCIS, where Jenny had stated on her first day on the job. "There will be no off the job Agent Gibbs." She icily informs him.

"That's a shame I missed you Jen." Gibbs smirks with a Cheshire smile on his face.

"Deep inside you missed me to, but your damn ambition kept you from me, killing 'The Frog'." "Ultimately your ambition is what brought you down in the end." "First McAllister tried to poison you and when that took too long, he sent Slvetlana after you and Decker, succeeding with killing Decker, then Slvetlana sending her goons to kill you." "She succeeded in killing Madame Director the part of you that I had grown to hate." "But by then it was too late." "Davenport had concocted a plan with the CIA so that you could whore yourself for your father, Jasper Shepard aka, Kosmo Galanos, CIA Code Name Lucifer." "While I grieved for you, Vance took your place at NCIS Headquarters, took my team away from me when I needed them the most, so that he could silence Tony, Ziva, and Ducky, who knew you were alive." "My gut told me that something wasn't right with Vance's decision." "I should have followed my gut, but I was too busy grieving for you and suffering from a broken heart with my team getting separated."

"Then there was a bombing in Morocco that Ziva was injured in." "Vance told me that he had sent Ziva on a Mossad-NCIS op to flush out a mole." "That was his real reason to send her away." "My gut churned inside, but I still didn't follow it, because Ziva had been sent back to Washington sitting in her familiar desk." "A few weeks later after a joint investigation with DiNozzo while he was working his Agent Afloat stint, Tony was reassigned back to his rightful spot as my loyal trusting Senior Field Agent." "Everything was right with me, until the next spring when it was revealed that Ziva was working as a double agent after Tony had killed her Mossad Agent lover Michael Rivkin who was wanted for the murder of an ICE Agent." "We flew to Tel Aviv; Deputy Director David wanted to question DiNozzo himself." "Tony put Eli in his place during interrogation." "But in the end Ziva did not go back to Washington with us, she was angry and hurt that Tony had killed her lover and had asked me to choose between her and Tony, and I chose Tony." "Up until that point other than 'The Frog', DiNozzo had always been upfront and honest with me."

"Four months later, we learned that Ziva had been kidnapped by a Somalian Terrorist." "Even though Ziva lied to us for four years, my gut and Tony and McGee's told us that we had to risk ourselves to save Ziva's life, which we did." "Tony's rambling after he got captured, distracted Saleem Ulman enough that I put a bullet into him and took out his men in the process."

"Ziva was rescued resigned from Mossad, returned to Washington and applied to become a US natural citizen so that she could be a part of my team as a NCIS Special Agent." "Ziva had to earn her trust with her teammates and co-workers for lying to them for four years." "In the end she redeemed herself and has been a valued friend and I would trust my life with her."

"Sadly a year after Ziva's citizenship ceremony I lost my mentor Mike Franks." "If Jonas Cobb hadn't stabbed Mike to death, the lung cancer he was dying from would have been an agonizing death so Mike went out the hero's way by dying as an agent." "I took in Leyla and Amira, his daughter in law and granddaughter, little did I know in a month's time my whole world would be upside down."

August 21st 2011

Ritz Carlton Hotel Georgetown

0100 Hours

Gibbs, Tony, and McGee are inside the parking garage processing the crime scene. "Ziva free lancing with Mossad?" Gibbs angrily asks.

"No, not to my knowledge?" Tony answers and then remembers seeing Ziva at work on her Saturday off, which is a rarity.

Gibbs noting Tony's facial expression. "Remember something?"

"Yeah, I was killing time yesterday afternoon in the Squad Room." "I had tickets for the Phillies-Nationals game." "Ziva showed up, she said that she left something in her desk."

"McGee, soon as you get back to headquarters I want Abby working on Ziva's cell phone, desk phone, and home phone number records, plus I want her desktop and field laptop checked." Gibbs orders him.

"While I work on analyzing the crime scene evidence." McGee quickly answers.

"Any word from Bethesda yet?" Tony anxiously asks.

"EMT's took Ziva to Georgetown University Hospital." Gibbs informs them.

"Closest hospital makes sense." McGee nods.

"Soon as we wrap things up here, DiNozzo and I will go over to the hospital to check up on Ziva."

McGee begins to take photos of the crime scene. Spotting glass on the ground, McGee walks over and is about to snap a photo when he notices blood. "Boss!" McGee calls out to him. Gibbs rushes over. "I think Ziva might have got a few shots off."

"I want Abby analyzing that before Ziva's phones and computers." Gibbs instructs him.

Tony places a marker where Ziva's body was located on the ground, as he gets up; Tony notices a blood trail leading over towards the emergency exit. "Boss, I got a blood trail." Tony shouts over to him. Gibbs and McGee run over, they follow the blood over to the door.

Gibbs opens the exit door that leads to the sidewalk outside. "I want the video footage from this hotel ASAP." Gibbs barks at them.

"On it!" Tony nods over at Gibbs and walks off for the stairs.

With the heavy down pours outside, Gibbs and McGee walk back inside the parking garage. "The rain has washed away our blood trail." Gibbs growls in annoyance.

Present Time

"At the time all I could think of is I wanted to get the SOB who shot Ziva." "You being alive was the furthest thing from my mind." "After we left the crime scene, McGee went back to headquarters, DiNozzo and I drove over to the hospital where we sat and waited until Ziva came out of surgery." "Surgery went well, DiNozzo being Ziva's partner stayed at the hospital and I drove back to headquarters to get some answers." "At first the answers weren't forth coming, because the person Ziva spoke with in the parking lot had their face covered and was dressed in all black." "The breakthrough came when I told Abby to run a DNA match on the blood that was found at the parking garage to match all known subjects alive or dead." "While Abby worked on this, I had McGee looking through Ziva's personal effects, after the joint Port to Port Serial killer investigation that I had to work with EJ Barrett, the niece of former SecNav Phillip Davenport, my gut instinct told me there was more to it than what Vance had told me about Barrett being assigned as the lead over me, besides Barrett's relationship with Davenport." "I instructed my team to carry burn phones with them; I didn't want Vance to be in the loop of my team." "McGee was going through Ziva's personal effects and that's when he found a second burn phone, one that Ziva had been using since Vance terminated her liaison assignment in Washington." "McGee found a phone call from another burn phone on Ziva's call log and it traced back to a Harriet Jones." "While McGee was looking into Harriet Jones' call log record from the night before, McGee noticed that Jones had called Ducky's cellphone number, while I was reacting to that bit information I got the shock of my life, when a familiar face came across Abby's computer screen on a positive DNA match to the blood found in the parking garage."

"Oh my god! Abby screams out.

Gibbs stands in stunned silence. "Boss!" McGee calls out to him and gets up from his chair and walks over to him.

"Don't tell me that's a mistake." Abby cries.

"You want her to run that DNA match again?" McGee curiously asks.

"No!" Gibbs answers with his voice trembling with emotion.

"That can't be." Abby sniffs and buries her face against Gibbs' shoulder.

"You want me to check the hospitals to see if Direct-?"

"She's not at a hospital." Gibbs interrupts him and quickly regains his focus.

McGee finally getting the reason why Jenny had called Ducky's cell phone number. "Ducky isn't sick." "According to the call log on Jenny's cell phone, the last number she called was Ducky's cell phone at 0100 hours."

"For now this stays between the three of us." "McGee I have a flash drive hidden from the crime scene at the diner in the Mojave Desert hidden in a box of bullets that I use for my spare gun in my left hand lower desk drawer." "Find it and come back down here and go every inch of that crime scene." "Abby delete that DNA match." Gibbs orders her and runs off for the elevator.

"Did you miss something from the crime scene photos?" Abby curiously asks.

"Yes, Jenny's body is not in any of the photographs taken by Director Vance."

"I thought Tony and Ziva took the photos." Abby asks.

"Vance processed the inside of the crime scene, Tony and Ziva processed the outside." "After they were sent away after Jenny's funeral, Director Vance sealed all of the evidence from the investigation." "It was a good thing that I made Gibbs a duplicate copy of the photos from the crime scene and on our reports from the investigation."

Present Time

"My whole world turned upside down, I was stunned, angry, hurt, and through all those ranges of emotion going inside of me, I felt a sense of joy, my partner, my second love, my best friend, was alive." "The drive over to Ducky's seemed like forever." "All I know was, once I got inside of Ducky's house, I wanted answers."

Gibbs impatiently paces in front of the door. He's about to get down on his knee and pick the lock when Ducky opens up the door. Surprised to see Gibbs. "Jethro, I wasn't expecting you." Ducky smiles at him.

Gibbs brushes past him and walks inside. "Where is she?" He angrily asks.

"Jethro I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play games with me Duck." "I'm sure you're aware that Ziva was shot early this morning." "She was meeting a contact when they both took on gunfire." "Ziva's contact returned fire wounding one of the gunmen and also took a bullet." "Abby ran a DNA match on the blood that was found at the crime scene that was leading towards an emergency exit in the parking garage." "It matched Jenny's."

Ducky relieved that the years of lying to Gibbs is finally out in the open. "She's upstairs, but Jethro as her doctor I'm ordering you not to question her until she's recovered."

Gibbs starts for the stairs with Ducky following him from behind. "How bad is she wounded?"

"She took an entry wound to her right side; luckily the bullet didn't hit any major organs." "Jenny lost a lot of blood." "I have my mother's sedatives around still and I sedated her."

"Does she need a blood transfusion?" Gibbs asks.

"Yes and I know you share the same blood type as her." "She's in the first room on your right."

Gibbs walks into the bedroom. "I thought you told me she was dying and that was the reason why Jenny went out the way she did at the diner." Gibbs asks and approaches the bed.

"After you left Autopsy when the bodies came back from Los Angeles, Director Vance came into the room carrying a carry-on bag."

Present Time

"Ducky told me the story on how Jenny was alive and well and that her death in the diner was a cover up by Davenport and Vance." "Ducky, DiNozzo, and Ziva, were under orders not to tell anyone that Jenny was alive." "I know they told me their reasons, but they should have come to me." "To have me go through that all over again after losing Shannon." "And I don't care what Kort or her father had on the both of us; we could have worked it out like we always did." Gibbs sighs and jumps down on to the beach.

"Ducky briefed me on Jenny's condition; she lost a lot of blood and had developed an infection." "Lucky for Jenny, we both share the same blood type." "While Ducky headed over to the infirmary at the Navy Yard to get some supplies, I took over and began to take care of Jenny." "The last time I got to take care of Jenny like that is when she got shot in the former Czech Republic." Gibbs smiles at the memory of applying compresses to Jenny's face and forehead. "Other than Jenny holding my hand in the hospital that time, we rarely touched one another; well I would grab her by the elbow or shoulders when I was pissed off at her." Gibbs laughs…."I still couldn't get over, how small and fragile her hands were, compared to my rough calloused hands." "The first time she touched my bare skin, during the first night we made love sent shivers down my spine." "I hadn't felt like that since the first time I made love to Shannon." "While I watched over her, the images of that night consumed me, the way her tongue felt in my mouth when I first kissed her and Jenny gave in so fast." "The sounds of pleasure as I slowly entered her for the first time, it was like I possessed her body and soul." "I'll never forget, the way her body moved undermine, I never felt like that with Shannon." "And I was her first lover that she made love to that she was in love with, I saw it in her eyes when I entered Jenny and just before I climaxed inside of her." "From that night on, she was mine, just like I was hers."

An hour later, Ducky returned with the supplies, he took off the robe that Jenny was wearing in bed, and I could not get over the battle scars that her body had gone through over the years after we had broke up." "I was angry that she had to go through injuries like that, yeah I know I was being a chauvinist Jen." "Her soft skin, was now covered in shrapnel scars." Gibbs frowns…."Ducky hooked the two of us up for the blood transfusion." "An hour later, he re-bandaged her wound, and I put Jenny into my t-shirt to send her a message that I had been over to the house." "I took care of her for most of the night." "The next morning I met up with McGee so that we could get Jenny's rental car off of the street." "McGee drove it back to headquarters to clean the car up of evidence, I drove over to the hospital to brief and ream DiNozzo out, plus Eli David was coming in to visit Ziva, so I had to deal with that jerk."

"Noon, I drove back to Ducky's and took over in looking after Jenny." "I was standing by the front window and I could sense her eyes upon me, I knew she was awake." Gibbs smirks.

Gibbs standing in front of the window looking out on the street below, his familiar salt and pepper cropped hair has changed to all gray. In silence Jenny watches him, other than his hair, Gibbs physically hasn't changed, he's a creature of habit wearing his familiar, blazer, polo shirt, white t-shirt, and depending on his mood to wear jeans or dress pants to work. "You wore you jeans to work to tease me." Jenny mutters in annoyance. On the nightstand next to her bed, Jenny notices Gibbs' familiar Venti size cup of Starbucks coffee, grimacing she leans over and is about to reach over and grab Gibbs' coffee cup.

"Don't even think about it." Gibbs growls and turns and faces her.

"I haven't had coffee in two days." Jenny hisses in exasperation.

"I'm under doctor's orders." Gibbs barks and walks over to the bed.

"Like you've listened to doctors' orders before."

"That's when it concerned my health." Gibbs smirks and sits down on the edge of the bed.

"Typical Jethro response." Jenny sighs.

"Nothing about me changes."

"So I've noticed, same wardrobe that you've worn for the past fifteen years." Jenny laughs.

"I'm not DiNozzo who comes to work, wearing designer suits and shoes."

"I wore them when I was an agent." Jenny reminds him.

"I know the shorter the skirt, the better the view for me." Gibbs grins.

"No wonder Diane sued you for alimony." Jenny giggles.

"I only had to pay her alimony payments for a year and then luckily for me she married Fornell." Gibbs snorts.

"I didn't feel sorry for him when he had to pay alimony payments to her." "You warned him."

"He doesn't have to pay alimony payments anymore." "Diane just married a Homeland Security Agent."

Jenny bursts out laughing and grabs on to her right side. "It hurts to laugh." She grimaces.

"And she sent several wedding invitations to her wedding, which we refused to go to."

"To spite her, both of you should of went together." Jenny laughs.

"We thought about it, then said to hell with it and celebrated at a bar during the wedding ceremony." "Other than Emily's child support payments, Fornell was a free man."

"Only bright thing that came out of his marriage to Diane was Emily." Jenny smiles.

"She just turned eleven a few months ago."

"Before Fornell knows it, he'll be escorting Emily down the aisle." "Time goes by so fast." Jenny answers noting how the time has went on since Vance and Davenport declared her legally dead.

"Jen are we going to keep avoiding the question."

"I thought changing the subject would help." Jenny sighs and gingerly sits up in bed.

"I'm under Ducky's orders not to scream at you for what you've put me through the past three years." "Once you're healed up I'm going to lay into you." Gibbs angrily warns her.

Jenny looking up into the depths of Gibbs blue eyes and seeing the hurt in her partners eyes. "Jethro I had no choice." Jenny frowns.

"Bull shit that was not your decision to make." "As partners we could have worked it out." Gibbs snaps and gets up from the bed.

"Both of us being in prison, how?" Jenny sighs in exasperation.

"I don't know, but we would have figured it out." "We always did." Gibbs smiles and turns and faces her.

"Where do we go from here?"

"First we get you and Ziva healed up." "She's doing fine, woke up this morning." "Her doctor said she should be released in a week." "The problem I'm having right now is I'm under orders from Director Vance that Mossad has to share the investigation with us." "Her father flew out to Washington this morning and is at the hospital with her."

"So much for the loving father." Jenny sarcastically answers.

"I hate that SOB." "He breeds children so that they can be trained assassins for the sake of Israel."

"Does Vance know that I was the contact that Ziva was meeting in the parking garage?" Jenny asks.

"No, he's in Munich on an Anti-Terrorism Conference; he won't be back until Friday afternoon." "With you concealing your face in the parking garage, he won't be able to figure out it was you." "We only figured it out, because of the blood trail that you left behind in the parking garage." "I had Abby run a DNA match to include-"

"Anyone alive or dead." Jenny interrupts him.

"The hairs on the back of my neck stood up when I saw your photo on the computer screen." Gibbs answers with his voice choking up with emotion.

"I was hoping that Ducky could patch me up and that I could be on my way by the end of the week."

"Try a few weeks." "We need to get that infection under control." "First thing first to get your strength up, I'm going to make you some chicken broth, you need to eat."

"I'm not hungry!" Jenny whines.

"I'll force feed you." Gibbs smirks and walks off for the doorway, just as he's about to walk out he glances back over at her. "By the way, I caught you checking out my ass over at the window." Gibbs grins with a mischievous grin on his face.

"You're wearing jeans what am I suppose to be looking at?" Jenny sighs in annoyance.

"Don't worry I repaid the favor last night when I saw you naked." Gibbs laughs and walks out of the room.

"Son of a bitch." Jenny mutters.

Present Time

"Over the course of the next week, we already had begun disinformation strategy with Vance and Eli David on Ziva's investigation, Vance arrived back in Washington, Ducky's house keeper was coming back from vacation, so we devised a plan to move Jenny into a room in a house next door that Ducky was housesitting while his neighbors were in Venice." "With Jenny's injury, we needed to rotate who would look after her, so Palmer was brought into the loop of things." "Ziva was recovering nicely at the hospital; her father went back to Israel after we successfully pinned the blame on to Ziva's assassination attempt on the brother of Saleem Ulman, Gahiji Ulman." "Gahiji Ulman and his terror cell were taken out in Somalia."

"With that out of the way and Jenny healed up enough for me to question her, and boy did I let her have it for what she put me and the others through the past three years, I let Jenny into what I knew about her working undercover for the CIA, from there we discussed her failure in Paris that lead to Decker's murder and the attempt on Jenny's life at the diner, what transpired from the time Vance and Davenport had blackmailed her into cooperating with Kort, that led to Jenny's exile to the Greek Island of Kalymnos on her father's private villa." "Jenny went into detail on her CIA Operative, Harriet Jones, Code Named Phoenix." "How she basically whored herself from one drug and arms dealer, so that her father could purchase weapons from them and sell them known US Allies fighting the war on terror."

"For over a year, Jenny kissed ass and played the part of the good daughter." "Jasper bought into it and decided to let Jenny have some time off between ops." "This ultimately was Shepard's undoing, he gave to much freedom to his daughter, Jenny used this to rent then buy an apartment in Paris, where she would go and revisit the places that we would go to as lovers."

"Unknown to Jenny this very same apartment would awaken the passion that the two of us had shared a few years ago down the road."

"We got into Mike knowing that she was alive and a visit down to Mexico where she watched over Leyla and Amira, while Mike was helping me with Paloma Reynosa and her brother Alejandro Rivera up north." "Pissed me off to no end that Mike knew she was alive and never told me about it, the day before I found out Jenny was alive, Amira found a picture down in my basement and recognized her, Leyla quickly covered up." "A five year old was keeping secrets from me." Gibbs frowns.

"Finally her op in Columbia, after spotting EJ Barrett and Julien Benoit, the son of René Benoit, 'The Frog', having lunch together at an outdoor café in Riohacha, Colombia, Jenny took several photos of Barrett handing over files with an NCIS logo on it over to Benoit. After lunch she followed Benoit to a pier, where Columbian Drug and Weapons Dealer Bernardo Suárez were waiting for Benoit on his boat." "Off in the distance, Jenny snapped photos of Benoit handing Suárez a briefcase full of money." "The reflection from Jenny's camera caught Suárez' attention, he and Benoit sent their goons after Jenny." "Jenny managed to get a flight to Miami and rented a car and drove to Washington, where she stayed at a motel and stayed out of sight for a week until she made contact with Ziva." "She verified what transpired in the parking garage, Benoit's men driving up to them and firing upon them, wounding them both, Jenny managed to fire several rounds off, despite her injury killing one of them as the SUV drove out of the parking garage." "Not wanting to blow her cover Jenny managed to leave the parking garage and get into her car." "She called the one person she could trust, the man she saw as her pseudo father figure, Ducky." "She knew that Ducky would treat her gunshot would without taking her to the hospital or calling the police or me for that matter."

"With everything out in the open, I told Jenny our plan of action, number one I wanted the two of us to get back together." "Number two, before we can share a life together we had to deal with her father first, go after Benoit for sending his goons after her and Ziva, and number three, Vance, Davenport, Kort, and Barrett were going down."

"For a few weeks, Jenny recovered next door at a neighbor's house; the house was empty while Ducky's friends were away over in Europe on business." "While Jenny recovered, she took orders from me and did what I told her to do, which she didn't like and I loved every minute of it." "My team would come over at night to have our nightly briefings on what we were going to do." "It felt good working together again, as nothing had changed." "As much as Jenny felt a part of us again, her instincts were telling her to bolt, it's the pull that bastard Kosmo Galanos had on her."

"My morning ritual once Jenny had moved over to the Schwartz', I would stop for coffee and head over to Ducky's, where I would enter the Schwartz' through the entranceway I made in an upstairs closet." "I walked into the bedroom-"

Schwartz' House

Back Bedroom

Gibbs walks into the bedroom carrying a coffee tray and notices that Jenny isn't in the room. He puts the tray on top of the table and goes out into the hallway. "Jen!" He calls out towards the direction of the bathroom, noting the door is open and the light is off. "Damn it!" He growls and rushes for the stairs.

After making his way down the stairs, Gibbs notices that Jenny isn't in the living room. "You're not going to get very far, you're much too weak." Gibbs sighs and makes his way into the kitchen, where he finds Jenny standing at the back door with her hand on the door knob consumed with emotion.

"I want my life back." She cries bursting into tears. Jenny turns and finds Gibbs standing in the doorway watching her.

"I knew you wouldn't run."

"How?"

"You want to be Jenny Shepard again." Gibbs smiles and walks over to her.

"I still do not know how you're going to pull this off." Jenny says through tears streaming down her face.

"I've been known to pull off the impossible." Gibbs smirks and touches Jenny's face. Jenny exhausted from walking down three flights of stairs, slumps into Gibbs' arms. Gibbs picks her up. "Besides if you did decide to take off, you wouldn't have made it very far." Gibbs laughs and starts to walk out of the kitchen.

Five minutes later up in the back bedroom, Jenny is sitting up in bed eating her breakfast. "After you get done eating I want you to go to sleep." Gibbs orders her from his seat at the table.

"Easier said than done since I can barely keep my eyes open." Jenny yawns.

Half an hour later, Gibbs is throwing the blankets over a sleeping Jenny. "In a few more weeks, we'll both get the life that we were cheated out of because of your father." Gibbs tenderly promises her. He leans down and kisses Jenny on the mouth. Gibbs quietly leaves the room.

"From that moment on, we worked nonstop to sneak into Paris without being seen." "I came up with a scheme with my dad, that he broke his hip in Vegas." "Leon wanting me out of the picture, agreed to the time off."

"To get into Europe, a friend from back in the day owed me a favor regarding his son, Marine Sergeant Trevor Douglas, who I had bumped into at Langley's Air Force Base during an investigation." "Douglas

frequently would fly back and forth to pick up cargo for Camp Panzer Kaserne in Germany, near the French border." "He agreed to smuggle Jenny and over to Germany, from there we would stowaway on a freight train and cross the border into France." "Jenny needed a few more weeks of recovery and her apartment in Paris was the best place for it."

"With everything in motion, the plans for Europe, my team watching the back door in Washington, dad doing decoy duty in Vegas, and Ziva recovering at a rehab facility from her injuries." "I went over to the Schwartz the night before we flew out to Germany to make sure that we had our I's dotted and our t's crossed."

"I caught Jenny flirting with DiNozzo up in the bedroom, she was wearing a Cami top without a bra on, Tony took notice, and it was done on purpose which set off a huge argument." "We exchanged barbs and insults on who hurt who the most and the string of companions that we would throw in each other's faces to get jealous." "The one thing, that got me hotter than hell, was arguing with Jenny, the orbs of her green eyes would get darker and darker, and it was the reason why I kissed her up in the attic in Marseille and it was the reason why I kissed her up in the bedroom.

Schwartz's Bedroom

Gibbs pulls Jenny's face up and kisses her on the mouth. Eleven years of pent up energy explodes. Savagely they kiss one another, their tongues fighting for dominancy. As Gibbs deepens his kiss he guides Jenny over towards the bed and falls backwards pulling her on top of him. Jenny leaves his mouth and moves over to his neck and nips along his pulse line up to his ear, sucking along his earlobe. "I told you nobody would ever satisfy you in bed after me." Jenny seductively purrs Gibbs grabs a hold of Jenny's face and kisses her on the mouth; he flips Jenny on to her back, Jenny in pain with his weight on top of her winces.

"You're not ready!" Gibbs sighs in sexual frustration and gets some of his weight off of her.

Jenny feeling his harden length up against her thigh. "I'm sorry!" Jenny frowns in disappointment.

"Don't be!" Gibbs gently smiles down at her. His hands venture under Jenny's Cami top and feels up her breasts. Jenny moans out with pleasure and begins to tremble at the feel of his calloused fingers circling her harden peaks. "I still have the same effect on you." "Keep that in mind." Gibbs smirks and decides to get even with her for the love bite that she put on the side of his neck. Gibbs nips along the side of Jenny's neck, before getting off of her; her passionately kisses her on the mouth on last time. "I'm in need of a cold shower." Gibbs whines and rushes out of the room.

Present Time

"When I returned home that night I took a long cold shower, and trust me, my hands didn't satisfy me." Gibbs grumbles at the memory.

"The next night, we made our get away from the house, after tricking CI-Ray earlier; he thought I was flying out to Vegas." "Ziva distracted Ray on his cellphone and Tony and I snuck out of the airport." "With Cruz thinking I'm at the airport, we drove back to Ducky's." "It was time, time for Jenny to take the first step into reclaiming her life back." "We said our goodbyes, to Abby and Ducky and made our way out the back door and down the alleyway, where DiNozzo and McGee were waiting for us inside of the NCIS truck." "The drive to Langley's Air Force Base was a half an hour; McGee had disabled the cameras inside and outside of the hanger where our flight was going to take off from." "DiNozzo successfully conned the MP at the main gate and got us inside." "All of our planning to get a flight into Europe went off without a hitch." "Jenny and I hid inside of a crate on our flight over to Germany." "The next morning our plane landed in Spangdahlem, Germany." "Trevor smuggled the crate into a truck." "There was a convenience store near a freight line in Trier, Germany, where Jenny and I got out of the truck had breakfast and then made our way over to the freight yard, where we boarded a car unnoticed." "Operation Stowaway was underway." Gibbs smiles at the memory of holding Jenny in his arms as she slept. "It felt so good holding her." "Then she woke up and got pissy with me for getting too close." "I wouldn't have any of it." Gibbs swallows and recalls the memory of telling Jenny he loved her for the first time in eleven years.

Upset that Jenny had pulled away from him like that gets up and approaches Jenny from behind. "I've been holding you all day long."

"Jethro-"

Gibbs quickly interrupts Jenny and pulls her around to face him. "I know you're not ready to make love to me." "But it doesn't mean that we still can't express how we feel about one another." Gibbs says to her and crushes Jenny up against him. "I love you." "It's been eleven damn years since I've said those words to you Jenny."

Jenny bursts into tears up against his chest. "Jethro!" She sobs.

Gibbs pulls Jenny's face up and passionately kisses her on the mouth. As he deepens his kiss, Gibbs guides them down on to the floor. Breathlessly Jenny breaks away from his kiss and buries her face up against his chest, trembling with desire. "When you're ready I'll know." Gibbs whispers against her ear. Silently they cling to one another, Jenny listening to the beat of Jethro's heart. Gibbs stares out the opening of the box car watching off into the distance.

Present Time

"An hour later we arrived in Paris, two weeks in Paris with the woman I love."

Paris, France

1615 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny hop out of the box car and quickly run to the side of an old freight building. "Doesn't look like Paris to me." Gibbs answers and takes in his surroundings.

"Trust me we're in Paris, not in the greatest neighborhood, but we're in Paris." Jenny smiles and walks off towards the street with Gibbs following behind her.

Gibbs spots a bar with a taxi parked out front waiting for a customer. "We're not going to a bar." Gibbs barks.

"I'm not interested in the bar Gibbs." "There's a taxi outside." Jenny mutters and makes her way over towards the taxi. Speaking in French. "I need you to take us to Montmartre." Jenny sweetly says to the driver.

"I can get you there in ten minutes if you double the tip." He answers back in French.

"You got a deal." Jenny winks.

"What did you say to him?" Gibbs whispers and opens up the door to the taxi.

"You don't want to know, his driving may be worse than Ziva's." Jenny laughs and gets inside.

"Impossible!" Gibbs snorts and gets inside the cab.

Ten minutes later the cab arrives in Montmartre a block away from Jenny's studio apartment. Jenny pays the driver. Gibbs gingerly gets out of the taxi. "Told ya!" Jenny giggles and gets out of the car and closes the door behind her.

"I left my stomach twenty blocks back." Gibbs barks.

"Come on!" Jenny laughs and begins to walk off for her apartment. Gibbs takes in the café's, bakeries, local butcher shop, and the small grocery store on the corner. He follows Jenny over to a coffee shop; she approaches a side door and unlocks the door with her key.

"Figures you would have your apartment above a coffee shop." Gibbs laughs.

"Think I'm that stupid Jethro." Jenny mutters and steps inside. They ascend the stairs to Jenny's apartment up on the third floor. Jenny unlocks the door and pushes the door open. "Home sweet home." Jenny smiles and walks inside her apartment. As she approaches the living room she turns on a light. "Jethro you get the first shower and go straight to bed." Jenny instructs him.

"How many bedrooms do you have?"

"One, but we'll alternate between the bed and the couch for the time being." "You get the bed to catch up on your sleep."

"I'm taking you out to dinner after I wake up."

"Deal and when we go to bed tonight, I get the bed you get the couch." "Tomorrow night we'll reverse the process."

"Jenny the couch is fine with me."

"Gibbs don't argue with me." Jenny answers and points towards the direction of the bathroom. "Bathroom is over there, there's a small closet inside with some fresh towels and a wash cloth."

Present Time

"I passed out for three hours, it was almost ten o'clock." "It was too late to take Jenny out for dinner, so she bought Chinese take-out when she went food shopping." "Jenny was exhausted from the long day went to bed in the bedroom, I went out into the living room and caught up on the sports scores while I ate my reheated Chinese food." "I still couldn't get over the fact that we were back in Paris, the city of love." Gibbs says in awe. "Around midnight I stood in front of the living room and took in the hustle and bustle on the street below." "Like New York City and LA." "Paris never slept either." "Before I crashed on the couch for the night I wanted to look in on Jenny." "I went over to her bedroom and stood in the doorway, watching Jenny as she slept on her side." "Her expression had changed from when she slept over at Ducky's and the Schwartz's." "She had this peaceful content expression on her face, like all was right in the world." "It took all my will power not to crawl into bed beside her, but I promised Jenny I wouldn't sleep with her until she gave me the all clear." "Let me tell you it was a frustrating week from hell." Gibbs growls in sexual frustration.

"For the next week we explored Montmartre, went to café's, outdoor market places, art galleries, flea markets, similar to what we use to do in Paris eleven years ago." "We both felt free from our jobs and just lived life to the fullest." "As frustrating as it was not being able to physically make love to Jenny, I enjoyed romancing her, like Ducky had said and old fashion courtship." "When Jenny was ready she would let me know and she did."

A week later I took Jenny out on a romantic dinner at Le Jules Verne, a restaurant in the Eiffel Tower, I couldn't resist on taking Jenny out to a fancy restaurant, as opposed to the café's and bistro's that we were going to." "Dinner was everything I expected and more, afterwards we took the elevator up to the observation deck and took in the skyline of the city." "Caught up in the moment, Jenny and I kissed one another." "By the intensity of her kiss, I was hoping when we got home that it would lead to her bedroom, but unfortunately when we got back to Jenny's apartment, the entire block was without power, and to make matters worse, Paris was in the middle of a September heat wave, Jenny's apartment was an oven when we stepped inside." "It was my turn to take the bedroom and Jenny too the couch, I tossed and turned in bed for hours miserable because I was hot and horny as hell." "Then the storm started, Jenny is terrified of thunderstorms."

0200 Hours

Gibbs sweaty and miserable is shirtless in his boxers lying on top of Jenny's bed on his stomach with the pillow over his head. "I'm horny, I'm hot!" Gibbs groans and rolls on to his back.

Out in the living room, Jenny is sleeping in her satin cream colored night gown with the covers off. A bolt of lightning hits a building down the street. Jenny sits up on the couch, clutching against her knees she shakes in fear as the storm intensifies outside. "It's the one thing from my childhood that I cannot overcome is my fear of thunderstorms." Jenny says with her voice trembling. A flash of lightning lights up her apartment, followed by a loud clash of thunder that shakes the room. Frightened Jenny runs into her bedroom and throws herself on top of Gibbs.

Gibbs feeling Jenny shaking on top of him. "You're safe!" He tenderly reassures her and reaches down on the edge of the bed and pulls the sheet over the top of Jenny's head. "Close your eyes." He whispers and lovingly strokes Jenny's hair.

Jenny clutches on to the side of his arms as a clash of thunder shakes the bedroom. "Hold me!" She begs him in fear.

"Jenny I'll hold you, just close your eyes and listen to the beat of my heart." "Remember that's how I use to get you to fall asleep at night when you were frightened from a storm in the middle of the night." Gibbs smiles and begins to rub her back. Jenny closes her eyes, the sound of Gibbs' heart beating against her ear lulls Jenny into a calming sense of security. Feeling safe, Jenny slowly drifts off to sleep. Gibbs feeling the slow rise and fall of Jenny's chest against him pulls the sheet back. "I don't get it, you kick the shit out of men who look at you inappropriately, but are scared to death of thunderstorms." Gibbs laughs and shakes his head.

Around dawn, Gibbs wakes up to find Jenny looking up at him still in his arms. Noting the look in her eyes, dark with arousal from feeling his morning erection up against her stomach. "You're ready!" He smirks and reaches down and touches Jenny's face.

"Feeling you up against me is the reason why I woke up." Jenny seductively says to him and leans over and kisses him on the mouth. Aggressively she kisses him on the mouth, catching Gibbs off guard, with Gibbs out of breath, Jenny slowly and methodically works her way down to his chest, exploring each of his nipples with her mouth and tongue. Gibbs moans out with pleasure as her tongue teases his left nipple and slowly works her way down to his stomach, where she nibbles her way over to his right hip. Her hands venture over to the fly of his boxers.

"Oh god!" Gibbs cries out as Jenny begins to stroke on his swollen shaft.

"I'm so tempted into taking you inside of my mouth." Jenny purrs continues to tease him.

"Jenny!" He begs her in a hoarse tone of voice.

"But I have needs to be fulfilled as well and I want you inside of me first." Jenny smiles up at him and withdrawals her hands from inside of his boxers, she sits on top of him and straddles Gibbs on his waist, slowly she pulls her cream satin nightgown over her head. Gibbs in shock lies motionless on his back.

"This wasn't the reaction I was expecting from you." Jenny laughs and pulls Gibbs up into a sitting position.

"I wasn't expecting you to seduce me at the crack of dawn."

"Like I said I didn't plan it." "Just feeling you up against me woke me up and I flashed back to our first morning that we woke up together in each other's arms the first time we made love in my bed at my house in Georgetown."

Gibbs flashes back and remembers the feel of Jenny's hands on his erection. "I hadn't had an erection like that at crack of dawn since Shannon." He inwardly says and then remembers what he did to Jenny as she continued to tease him. Gibbs shoves Jenny on to her back. "Memory serves me right this is what I did to you." He smirks and leans over Jenny and passionately kisses her on the mouth. Hot kisses are being exchanged by them, as Gibbs' kisses become more demanding, Jenny breaks away to catch her breath.

Gibbs decides to turn the tables on her, by reacquainting himself with her body, still knowing her secret places. Jenny clutches on to the back of his head as Gibbs circles his tongue around her right nipple. "You're making me crazy." She moans out with pleasure.

Gibbs works his way over to Jenny's left breast and teases her. Getting off at her moans of pleasure, he flicks his tongue over and over on her harden peak. "In a minute I'm going to be having you screaming for being a major tease for the past month and for putting up Madame Director's no off the job rule." Gibbs inwardly growls and descends down to her stomach, his right hand ventures down through the elastic of her panties finding her centre.

Jenny begins to buck against him. "Jethro!" She cries out.

"You want it bad." Gibbs smiles and pulls off her panties with his left hand. "How many guys get you wet like this?" He grins and continues to stroke on her arousal drawing her out.

"Just you!" Jenny moans and begins to arch up against him.

"That's what I thought." Gibbs smirks and begins to work his way up back her body, he stops at the bullet wound on her right side and tenderly kisses it, and then he makes his way up to the scar on Jenny's right shoulder from her bullet wound from the diner.

Jenny with her patients running out pulls down his boxers and runs her hands up against the back of his muscled thighs, not many men of Jethro's age are built like him. "You going to take me or what?" Jenny impatiently asks him and arches her hips up to him.

Gibbs making eye contact with Jenny just before he enters her. "You sure you're ready?"

Jenny arching up to the tip of his shaft. "I more than sure." She purrs.

Gibbs thrusts deep inside of her, Jenny cries out with pleasure as he slips deeper inside of her, her hips tip up to him so that he can take her fully. Gently Gibbs begins to make love to her, taking his time with her body. "It's been eleven damn years and I want to prolong our first time as long as I can." He inwardly says to himself.

Jenny digs her nails into his back as he slows the pace of his thrusts. "I won't break Jethro." Jenny sighs in frustration and aggressively begins to move under him.

"Damn it Jen!" Gibbs moans out as he feels Jenny wildly arching her hips under him. "Pace yourself!" He growls as the pace of their love making becomes aggressive. They buck and collide together in perfect rhythm.

Jenny at the feel of the wave of her first orgasm screams out with pleasure. "Don't stop!" She screams out and clutches on to the back of his hair. To stifle out an oncoming cry, she leans up and kisses him on the mouth.

"Between you touching me before we made love and your sudden aggressiveness I'm not going to be able to hold out as long as I wanted to." Gibbs inwardly grumbles. "For crying out loud Jen." Gibbs cries out as her hips moved against him in hot, wet, abandonment.

Seeking out their release at the same time, Gibbs and Jenny begin to slow down the pace of their love making, Jenny presses her heels up against Gibbs' lower back to urge on his release, her muscles convulsing around his harden shaft. "Damn it Jethro I'm recovering from a bullet wound." She begs him.

Gibbs with a final thrust explodes inside of her, his body shudders in a fiery release. Exhausted from holding back from her, Gibbs slumps on top of Jenny with his face pressed up against her left shoulder soaked with sweat. "I love you." He says between breaths.

Jenny with her orgasm contracting around his length still buried deep inside of her. "I love you Jethro." She whispers and begins to tremble from the after affects from their love making.

Present Time

"It was like nothing had changed other than the battle scars on both of our bodies, we were in tuned with each other's needs, it felt so good to touch Jenny again, feel her skin against my body, her screams of pleasure when she fell apart underneath and on top of me." "For the first time in twelve years I felt alive again, I felt complete, finally I was with the woman I love."

"After reclaiming our love for one another on the physical plane, Jenny and I devised a way to sneak on to her father's island by calling up an old Sudanese Operative who worked for the National Intelligence and Security Service, or NISS by the name of Tazara Zakar." "Tazara owned a shipping business in Genoa, Italy, sea, air, and train." "Thursday night Tazara would fly us to Greek Island of Kalymnos, by seaplane." "I had dreamed of the confrontation that I was going to have with Kosmo, but someone else beat me to it." Gibbs icily snaps.

Tazara successfully dropped Gibbs and Jenny off in the Aegean Sea along the shoreline in front of Galanos' Villa. They walk on to the beach and make their way over to the stairway that would lead them to the balcony. "This ends now." Gibbs nods over at Jenny with a determination in his eyes.

Jenny leads Gibbs inside the house, inside the dining room; Cyrus walks out from the kitchen. "Miss Jenny!" He smiles at her. "Where have you been?"

"Away!" Jenny abruptly answers. "Is he awake?"

"You know your dad, more than likely he's in his study crunching some numbers around." Cyrus answers and walks off for the study with Gibbs and Jenny following him from behind. "Funny he's usually awake by now." Cyrus says with surprise.

Suddenly Adrianna's scream of horror fills the house. "Adrianna!" Jenny shouts over to Gibbs and draws her gun from her sidearm.

"Sounds like it came from upstairs!" Cyrus nods over at them.

"Stay down here!" Gibbs instructs him, drawing his Sig from his sidearm. Gibbs and Jenny rush out of the study. They find Adrianna screaming incoherently at the top of the stairs.

"What is she saying?" Gibbs asks and glances over at Cyrus.

"Mr. Galanos has been found dead upstairs in his bedroom."

"Cyrus could you take care of Adrianna?" Jenny asks.

A minute later, Gibbs and Jenny slowly enter the bedroom with their weapons drawn; Gibbs nods over towards the direction of the bathroom. Jenny with her weapon drawn slowly approaches the bathroom and enters inside, checking inside the shower stall. "Clear!" She yells.

Gibbs approaches the walk in closet with his weapon drawn; he opens the door and checks inside. "Clear!" He shouts back.

Jenny walks out of the bathroom and approaches her father's lifeless body. "This time it's not staged dad." Jenny angrily snaps.

"I'm sorry Jen." Gibbs swallows and walks over to Jenny from behind and begins to rub the back of her shoulders.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." Jenny bitterly answers. "This isn't my father." "My father went by the name of Colonel Jasper Shepard; he was a respected career Army Officer, the man I worshipped." "As far as I'm concerned my father died in 1995." "The man lying dead in bed I feel nothing for." Jenny angrily chokes.

Gibbs remembering Iris. "You said that your dad's yacht was gone?"

Jenny putting two and two together with her father's nude body lying on the bed. "She must have tricked him into a quickie during the middle of the night and slipped a gun in bed with her." "Then fled on his yacht."

"Soon as McGee arrives at work, I'll see if Iris made any recent calls to Kort." Gibbs says and pulls a sheet over Jasper Shepard's lifeless body. "I have a safe to break into."

"Right my gun." Jenny swallows.

Half an hour later down in Shepard's study, Gibbs successfully breaks into the safe on the wall behind the desk. Jenny's Glock 19 9mm is on a side shelf in the front of the safe. "At least he kept it within reach." Gibbs snorts and retrieves the gun from inside of the safe.

Jenny takes her gun from her lover. "He kept it within reach so that he could strategically hold it over my head." Jenny icily answers.

Cyrus walks into the study with a tray of coffee. "You sure you don't want me to call the police?" Cyrus asks.

"No!" Jenny answers and then glances over at Gibbs who already has an idea. "What do you have in mind?"

"Your townhouse in Georgetown."

"What about it?" Jenny shrugs.

"Mike and I set a fire to conceal Slvetlana's body."

"So!" Jenny shrugs again.

"Jen you said that Kosmo Galanos is not your father." "If this comes out in the open with the media."

"His real identity will come out." Jenny answers…. "I do not want that man buried next to my mother." Jenny viciously answers. "He was not the man she married."

"I don't understand." Cyrus frowns.

"You don't Cyrus." Jenny sadly answers. "You only know the man you've worked for the past sixteen years as Kosmo Galanos." "There was a time when he was known as Colonel Jasper Shepard a respected Army Officer, cherished husband and father." "After my mother died, my father began his journey into the dark side, running classified black ops with the CIA." "He became greedy and corrupt and the Pentagon caught on." "It was either going to prison disgracing him name or faking his death and continuing on the path he chose with the CIA, Operation Lodestone."

"He has a photo album that he brought with him from his past life." Cyrus nods and walks over to the desk and opens up a drawer and hands it over to Jenny.

Jenny opens up the album, turning the pages one at a time. "This is Colonel Jasper Shepard." Jenny smiles and takes in the photos of her parents from their wedding day.

Gibbs leans over Jenny from behind as she flips through age page. Gibbs' face softens when Jenny's baby photos appear. "Full set of red hair." Gibbs laughs.

"Just like my mom." Jenny laughs… "Cyrus these are the memories I will have of my father." "This is the man I loved."

Present Time

"I destroyed Jenny's Glock and dumped it out into the sea and then I set fire to Galanos' Villa to shield his identity." "He would be buried as Kosmo Galanos and not as Colonel Jasper Shepard, who had been dead and buried a long time ago."

"Jenny had made arrangements to use her father's private plane, to take us to Nice, while this was going on, Ray Cruz ratted us out to his boss, SecNav Jarvis and the FBI and Fornell was brought in." "We had to take orders from Director Petraeus from then on out." "DiNozzo and Cruz were to meet us in Nice, phase two was now in order, Kort, Iris Stathos, Kosmo's' personal assistant-slash whore, and ultimately to bring down Julian Benoit."

"Once DiNozzo and Cruz arrived at the airport in Nice, Jenny and I noticed two of Benoit's men following them." "I still can't believe Benoit had men working for him that were so inept." "DiNozzo and Cruz lead them to the bathroom, a few minutes later Jenny and I walked into the bathroom and apprehended the morons." "Cruz was suppose to meet Trent Kort who was driving Cruz over to Benoit's house."

"With Tweetle Dee and Tweetle Dum riding shotgun with us, Cruz met up with Kort and went inside of his car." "The events that followed I believe DiNozzo still has nightmares about."

Kort pulls his car over and walks across the street. Inside Gibbs' car Tony with his gut churning remembers Ray's cryptic words on how Kort was responsible for the bomb that was planted under his Mustang. "Ray!" Tony frantically shouts out, just as Tony is about to open up the passenger side door, Kort's car explodes. Kort rushes over to a waiting motorcycle where the motorcycle speeds away.

Present Time

"I believe DiNozzo was reliving the moment his Mustang blew up that time, when one of the Frog's bodyguard's was driving the car in his place, while DiNozzo was inside of Benoit's limousine with Jeanne." "From that point onward I believe DiNozzo wanted to take the kill shot on Kort, and later the next morning DiNozzo got his chance, and successfully took out Trent Kort."

Julien Benoit's Mansion

0700 Hours CEST

On a joint op with DCRI, France's lead federal agency and the Nice Police, Gibbs, Jenny, Tony, and the French Authorities surround Julien Benoit's house. Unknown to them through Benoit's study window Trent Kort is watching Gibbs, Tony, DCRI Agents, and the Nice Police surround the house. "Well, well, it suddenly occurs to me on how Galanos' Villa got burned down." Kort angrily snaps. Hearing the front door being broken into, Kort runs over to a hidden wall and ducks inside.

Outside of the house, Jenny steps out of a Nice Police van wearing her bullet proof vest. "DiNozzo and Shepard, I want the two of you checking the downstairs of the house, while I go upstairs with Agents Lambert, Charpenter, and Giroux." Gibbs orders them through his earwig. Tony who's standing next to the van. "Copy that boss." Tony answers into his COM.

"Shepard!" Gibbs angrily snarls when Jenny doesn't respond to him.

"I'll be covering DiNozzo's six." Jenny mutters.

"No it's the other way around." Gibbs barks….."I'm stepping through the front door now."

"Copy, we're making our way over now." Tony answers and nods over at Jenny to walk in front of him.

"I can't wait for this to be over with." Jenny hisses.

Tony turns off his COM. "Hate taking orders from him." Tony smirks.

Jenny shuts off her COM. "I've been a Team Leader, the Director of NCIS, and for the most part when I did my father's arms deals; I worked alone and was my own boss." "Other than answering to my Operation Manager in Naples and London, the SecNav, Secretary of Defense and the President of the United States when I was Director, and my father." "I haven't had to work under anybody." Jenny angrily answers.

"Well come Monday morning if we get through this, he won't be your boss anymore." Tony smiles.

"Nobody will be my boss." "I'll just be Jenny Shepard." Jenny smiles and turns her COM back on, slowly she walks into the house with Tony following behind her.

Tony turns his COM back on. "We're inside the house."

"I'm up on the second floor with Lambert, Charpenter and Giroux are up on the third floor." Gibbs answers.

Jenny and Tony make their way through the downstairs checking each room out. "I take it Nice PD is down in the basement." Tony snickers hearing them below.

"They came through the basement door in the back of the house." Jenny answers.

After checking out the kitchen, Regime's Office, the living room, Jenny and Tony approach Benoit's Office, Tony nods for Jenny to slowly walk in. Jenny steps in with her weapon drawn, Tony follows her from behind. Tony takes in the large cherry desk and the paintings and sculptures that are decorated throughout the room. "Whoaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Tony says in awe. "What a room?"

Jenny approaches a closet door; Tony slowly opens it with Jenny cautiously approaching the door, noting that the closet is empty. "Clear!" She shouts.

"Boss we've checked all the rooms downstairs and there's nobody here." Tony informs him through his COM.

"We're still going room to room." Gibbs answers.

"Same here!" Charpenter answers.

"I'm going to see how Nice PD is making out." Tony answers and walks out of the room.

Jenny securely puts her weapon back in her sidearm, with her back facing the entranceway to the hidden wall; Kort comes up from Jenny from behind with a knife against her throat. "Bonjour Cherie!" Kort grins at her.

"Kort!" Jenny chokes from the pressure of the knife up against her throat.

"I see you out smarted your father." Kort sarcastically laughs. "And almost out smarted me."

"You won't get out of this house alive." Jenny laughs at him.

"Oh yes I will." "With you being my hostage." "Besides I promised my boss that I would bring you to him alive." Kort grins and grabs a hold of Jenny's gun, releasing his hold on her throat with his knife. Kort presses Jenny's gun against the small of her back. "Move!" He orders her. Unknown to Kort, Jenny has her COM on and Gibbs, Tony, and the DCRI Agents have over heard him, Kort walks Jenny out of the study, just as they approach the front door, a gunshot is fired and hits Kort behind the back of the head, the force of the gunshot throws Jenny down on the ground with Kort's weight on top of her.

Gibbs, with Agent Lambert run down the stairs and find Kort dead on the floor, he rushes over to Jenny and helps her up from the floor. "You alright!" He frantically asks.

"Fine!" Jenny whispers.

Tony from the basement doorway with his gun in his hand. "That was for Jeanne!" Tony viciously answers.

Present Time

Members of Benoit's staff, Regine Smidt had switched loyalties from Benoit's father to his son and began to work with him after 'The Frog's' death along with Iris Stathos were taken into custody, with phase two now complete, we had four more take outs to accomplish and hopped on a Kosmo's private plane bound for Palm Springs, California, where Benoit had recently purchased a mansion." "He was throwing a business party for Central and South American drug dealers later that night." "By the end of that night we would accomplish phase three with an unexpected result."

Palm Springs, California

2100 Hours PDT

Gibbs and his team, along with the Fornell, agents from the FBI, DEA, and ATF are at the end of the street from Benoit's house in unmarked cars. A Mercedes drives past them. "McGee, get a bolo out on that plate." Gibbs orders him.

"Lucky for us I caught the tag number." McGee answers and flips open his phone and calls Wong back at NCIS Headquarters.

Inside the house, FBI, DEA, and ATF Agents are working undercover as servers from the caterer's staff. Fornell with his two way radio receives word that the agents are in position inside of the house. "Their ready!" Fornell nods over at Gibbs. "It's your team Jethro I'll have you make the call on how you want to position them."

"Since we studied the layout of the house from the aerial shot that was taken earlier in the day." "Tony and McGee you will enter through the side door next to the swimming pool." "I'll enter the front with Jenny, and you follow us from behind watching our six."

"I'll have two DEA agents enter through the back door, and the remaining agents watching the perimeter of the house." Fornell informs them.

Gibbs glancing over at Jenny, Tony, and McGee. "Are the three of you ready?"

"After this one more take down." Jenny smirks up at her lover.

"At least we won't have to storm Vance's Office to take him in." Gibbs laughs and gets out of the car with Jenny following him from behind.

"By the way, the SecNav had asked to speak to you alone before I left." Tony sheepishly asks Fornell.

"You'll find out soon enough DiNozzo." Fornell grins and gets out of the car.

"I hate surprises." Tony groans and then realizes that he's still in the car with McGee. "Hey the old timers are beating us to the house." Tony grumbles and gets out of the car.

"Speak for yourself Tony; I'm still in my twenties." McGee teases him and follows Tony out of the car.

"I am not old." Tony pouts.

"Forties is middle age." McGee laughs at him.

Through their earwigs. "Could the two of you continue this silly argument later on, we have an arms dealer, a corrupt politician, and a dirty former federal agent to arrest." Gibbs barks at them.

"We're on our way boss." Tony speaks into his COM, as Tony and McGee walks up the driveway; Tony head slaps McGee on the back of the head.

"Ow!" McGee grimaces.

The agents take their positions, Gibbs, Jenny, and Fornell at the front door, Tony and McGee at the side door, DEA Agents at the back door, and the other agents watching over the perimeter of the outside of the house with Palm Springs PD out on the street with their lights off.

Inside the house, various, FBI, DEA, and ATF Agents pose as servers from the caterer that is working Benoit's party. "Fornell we're all in position." Agent Tina Welsh says through her COM making sure that she isn't being observed.

"We are entering the house now." Fornell shouts into his COM.

EJ returning from Benoit's office. "Julien isn't in his office." EJ says with a troubled look on her face to her Uncle Phil.

"I won't worry about it sweetheart." Davenport reassures her.

Just as Davenport answers, federal agents burst into the room, with members of the catering staff drawing their weapons on EJ, Davenport, and Benoit's guests. "Federal Agents!" They shout in unison.

Tony approaches EJ from behind. "You picked the wrong crowd to associate with after you left NCIS EJ." Tony smirks at her and begins to handcuff her.

"Let go of me!" EJ screams and begins to fight off Tony.

"Agent DiNozzo have you lost your mind." Davenport scolds him.

"No, you're under arrest also." McGee grins and slams Davenport up against the wall and begins to handcuff him.

"On what charge!" Davenport angrily snaps.

"Loads of them Phil." Fornell chuckles.

"Special Agent Fornell you better have an explanation for this." Davenport shouts.

Jenny approaches Davenport and EJ from behind. "I have photos of your airhead niece selling classified files with an NCIS logo on the side of the file sold to Julien Benoit in Riohacha, Colombia on August 10th." "That file contained information on a Columbian Drug and Arms Dealer by the name of Bernardo Suárez." "Conveniently within an hour after your transaction, Julien Benoit had a meeting with Suárez." "I took photos of that as well." Jenny angrily informs them.

Davenport turns and faces Jenny. "You are under orders to stay dead." Davenport fumes.

"You're not SecNav now and the current CIA Director was never read into the perimeters of my mission with the CIA." Jenny smirks.

"Director Shepard!" EJ says in disbelief…."I thought that you were-"

"Dead!" Jenny finishes and shakes her head. "That's what you're Uncle, Director Vance, and the CIA wanted the world to believe." "The problem was four other people that were in on the inside of the day of my so called death knew I was alive." "You're lover tried putting a hit on me and Ziva a month ago, when I had contacted her about your little transaction with Benoit."

"Tried!" EJ nods.

"I took a round to my side and I needed to be patched up without going to a hospital." "Ducky knew I was alive, so I called him." "How Gibbs found out that I was still alive is through a DNA link from my blood at the crime scene." "Ziva and I pulled through and the one thing that Gibbs had vowed when I regained my strength is that all of you were going to be brought down." Jenny hisses and glares up at Davenport. "Including Tyler!"

"He's next on our list after we locate Benoit." Gibbs answers roughly…Speaking into his COM. "Has anybody located Benoit yet?"

"That's a negative boss, he's not downstairs, from what I understand from an ATF Agent, Benoit went inside of his office just before we raided the house." "I was monitoring their conversations while we were sitting in the car. McGee's burn phone begins to ring; an agent standing near McGee takes over with Davenport's arrest. "McGee!" He answers and walks over to the middle of the room.

"There are agents sweeping the upstairs as we speak Jethro, they'll find him." Fornell reassures him.

"Do Agent Fornell and Director Petraeus know what Trent Kort has over you?" Davenport sarcastically asks.

"Trent Kort signed a legal paper stating that he killed René Benoit on a sanctioned hit back in 2007." Fornell informs them.

"Trent Kort said he had evidence other wise and will retract what he said to you when you shut down NCIS in March of 2008." Davenport chimes back.

"That will be kind of hard." Gibbs laughs.

"Why is that?" EJ curiously asks.

"Trent Kort is dead." "I put a bullet into the back of his head this morning on a raid in Julien Benoit's Mansion in Nice." Tony angrily snaps at her. "He almost killed me and somebody I loved dearly in a car bomb in 2007." "This morning Trent Kort had murdered CIA Agent Ray Cruz in a car bomb." "I won't be wasting a night's sleep over the loss of Trent Kort." Tony chokes and slaps the other handcuff on to EJ.

"Wong just got the bolo back on that plate; it's registered to Julien Benoit." McGee anxiously says to Jenny.

"Fornell, Jethro!" Jenny shouts over to them. Gibbs and Fornell rush on over. "It appears that Benoit found out about the raid in Nice." "The bolo came back on the plate on the Mercedes."

"Benoit!" Gibbs growls in frustration. "So close!"

McGee listening in his cell phone. "Palm Springs International Airport!" McGee repeats and then looks over at Gibbs and Fornell. "GPS trace on Benoit's cell phone has him over at the airport."

Fornell flips open his phone and calls Petraeus. "Julien Benoit wasn't inside his house." "While we were setting up for the raid a Mercedes drove past us on the street, McGee wrote down the license plate and called Wong who verified it as Julien Benoit's." "Wong traced Benoit's cell phone signal to the Palm Springs International Airport." Fornell informs him and waits for Petraeus to respond. "If his plane isn't refueled we should be able to bring him in." "If it is!" Fornell groans at the possibilities of Benoit's plane flying off and getting away from them.

Gibbs and Jenny run off for the door. Tony nodding over at an FBI Agent. "I haven't read Barrett her Miranda rights yet."

"I'll take it from here Agent DiNozzo." Special Agent Lorna Knowles winks at him.

"Let's go Probie!" Tony shouts over his shoulder.

"Sir, we're on our way to the airport, get back to me when you have the information on Benoit's flight." Fornell asks and hangs up his phone. "Want to race an old man to the car McGee." Fornell laughs.

"We'll beat Tony." McGee chuckles and they start off for the door together.

"I heard that McGeek." Tony shouts through McGee's earwig.

Gibbs his team, and along with Fornell arrive at the airport, just as Benoit's plane begins to taxi down the runway, Gibbs gets out of the car, with Jenny, Tony, McGee, and Fornell following him from behind. "Is Julien Benoit on that plane?" Gibbs shouts.

"Yes, but he's not going to be making it very far." "His plane is low on fuel." Victor frowns.

The plane lifts up into the air. "He's doesn't want to be brought in." Jenny answers.

"I guess he was hoping to lounge on a beach in Rio." Tony sadly answers.

Up in the air, Benoit puts the plane into auto pilot; he gets up from his seat walks to the back of the plane and picks up his Blackberry. "I hope my men followed my orders after I bought this plane." Benoit sighs and dials a number into his Blackberry.

Back on the ground the lights on Benoit's plane can be seen off in the distance. Suddenly an orange fireball engulfs the sky. Gibbs, Jenny, Tony, McGee, Fornell, Victor, and Vincent look up in horror as Julien Benoit's plane is blow away from a bomb that he had planted inside of his plane to elude capture.

"Say hello to Kort." Tony viciously snaps.

"And my father!" Jenny chokes.

Present Time

"With Davenport and Barrett in custody and Benoit dead, we decided to surprise my dad in Vegas, and boy was he surprised." Gibbs smiles.

Las Vegas, Nevada

Sahara Hotel & Casino

Jack's Room

0800 Hours PDT

Jack is playing solitaire at the table, his burn phone begins to ring, glancing down at the caller ID he spots Gibbs' name on it. "Leroy!" He answers.

"Dad!" Gibbs' voice is heard.

"Where the hell are you?" Jack impatiently growls at his son.

"Right behind your hotel room door." Gibbs laughs.

"I'll be damned!" Jack laughs and gets up from his chair, slowly with his cane Jack makes his way over to the door and opens it. "Leroy!" Jack affectionately calls out to his son and pulls him in a tight embrace.

Jenny bursts out laughing. "Told ya!" Tony smirks over at her.

"What's so funny?" Jack asks and raises a curious eyebrow.

"My name, that's what is so funny." Gibbs groans and steps away from his dad and approaches Jenny. "Dad I want you to meet Jenny Shepard." Gibbs smiles.

Jack walks over to Jenny and hugs her. "Thank god you're alive." Jack chokes and pulls back to take a good look at her. "You and your redheads." Jack laughs.

"Well Jack I'm glad that you're alive, since Leroy never mentioned that you existed." Jenny mutters and rolls her eyes at her lover.

"It took until Christmas of 2009 for him to talk about you." "He gave up drinking bourbon, because of you." Jack smiles.

"We both haven't dad." Gibbs answers.

"Still haven't!" Jenny reminds him.

"I need the right setting for it." Gibbs grins.

"So when's our flight to Washington?" Jack curiously asks.

"We have a private plane." "Fornell has given us until noon time."

"So that gives us two and a half hours of play time in the casino." Tony smirks and glances over at McGee.

"Black Jack!" McGee shouts and runs off for the elevator.

"I'm headed for the poker table." Tony grins and chases after McGee.

"We'll help you pack." Gibbs laughs and walks into Jack's room with Jack and Jenny following him from behind.

Present Time

"Dad and Jenny got acquainted with one another while I packed dad's suitcase, he told her stories of when I was a boy, growing up in a small coal mine town of Stillwater, Pennsylvania." "Seeing the two of them interact with one another, I should have told Jenny that my dad was alive when we were together the first time." "Like Shannon, dad adored my Jenny, and unlike with Shannon, I vowed that Jenny was going to be a part of my dad's life, instead of the stolen moments that he got from Shannon when she would send him Christmas, birthday, Easter, and Father's Day cards, and the occasional phone call that Kelly would get from her grandfather when I wasn't home."

"We arrived in Washington later that evening, Jenny because two of Benoit's men were unaccounted for had to go into Protective Custody and also had to have a private briefing with the CIA Director and SecNav Jarvis." "The next day phase four the final take out was to take place in Vance's Office, the look on Vance's face when Jenny turned and faced him in his office chair was priceless." Gibbs smirks.

Vance walks inside of his office and finds Fornell sitting at the head of the conference table. "Agent Fornell?" Vance asks and raises a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Director Vance!" Fornell nods over at him. "Take a seat!"

"This is my office." Vance reminds him and is about to head over towards his desk.

"Was your office." Fornell smirks up at him.

"Was?" Vance snaps and turns and faces Fornell.

Fornell grabs the clicker from on top of the conference table and turns on ZNN on the plasma screen, where there still doing coverage on the DEA-ATF raid out in Palm Springs, California. "Do you know who lived in that house?"

"Drug dealer, what does it have to do with me." Vance shrugs.

"Does an arms dealer by the name of Julien Benoit ring a bell to you?" Fornell asks.

"Why should it?" Vance sarcastically answers. "Never heard of him."

"Bullshit!" Jenny's voice is heard.

Vance recognizing Jenny's voice from the direction of his office chair. "What are you doing here?" Vance angrily asks.

Jenny turns and smirks up at Vance. "You've been a naughty boy Leon." Jenny laughs at him and puts a flash drive inside of Vance's computer and gets up from the chair and approaches the conference table taking the clicker from Fornell. Clicking the photo of EJ Barrett handing Julien Benoit an NCIS classified file. "I took this photo of EJ Barrett and Julien Benoit on August 10th in Riohacha, Colombia."

"So?" Vance defiantly answers.

"Within an hour Benoit had a meet up with Bernardo Suárez a Columbian Drug and Weapons Dealer." "I took a photo of Benoit purchasing weapons from Suárez on the information that he got from Barrett's file."

"What does this have to do with me?" Vance asks and glares over at Jenny.

Fornell opens up a folder and shows the pay outs that Vance has been getting from Benoit. "You've been making a profit over the years selling secrets from arms dealers." Fornell says in disgust.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Vance snaps.

"Cut the crap Tyler, while you were off with your family this weekend, the CIA got a search warrant for your office." "How stupid could you be checking into your offshore banking accounts on your office computer." Jenny laughs.

"Tyler!" Vance shrugs over at her.

"Yes!" Gibbs shouts and steps into the office with the SecNav walking behind him. "Tyler Keith Owens!"

"Gibbs your losing it." Vance laughs and flops down in a seat in the conference room. "SecNav, I believe that former NCIS Director Shepard has breached an agreement that former SecNav Davenport, Former Director Hayden of Central Intelligence and former Director of National Intelligence, John McConnell had with her."

"Problem with that Leon, the current Director of Central Intelligence was never read into Operation Lodestone, the op that I was assigned to or the agreement that was made between the three of you." Jenny laughs.

"Talk to Trent Kort." Vance shouts.

"Can't do that, because DiNozzo shot him in the back of the head Saturday morning." Gibbs smirks and pulls Vance up from the back of his jacket. "Tyler Keith Owens!"

"My name is Leon Vance." Vance seethes and begins to shove Gibbs back. "I am the Director of NCIS."

"Was!" Fornell grins.

"As of this moment Leon I am terminating you as Director of NCIS." SecNav angrily chastises him.

"Oh I see, Gibbs hauls me away in handcuffs and Jenny takes her place back behind her desk." Vance laughs and shakes his head. "Jenny Shepard murdered René Benoit a French Arms Dealer with her Glock." "Trent Kort has her gun hidden somewhere over in Europe."

"Trent Kort is René Benoit's murderer; he has a signed legal statement back at CIA Headquarters." Fornell grins.

"He also has something on Agent Gibbs that I a copy of in my safe behind my desk." Vance smirks and brushes past Gibbs. Vance gets down on the floor, opens up a side panel and begins to move the dial around on the safe. Once he correctly has his combination in Vance opens up the door and finds the file that Abby had made on the ballistics report from the bullet casing found one thousand feet away from Pedro Hernandez's truck. "I have evidence that Agent Gibbs killed a Mexican Drug Lord back in 1991." Vance grins and gets up on to his feet and hands it over to the SecNav.

"Still doesn't excuse what you did Vance." SecNav answers in disgust.

Gibbs once again walks over to Vance and tries to handcuff him. Vance brushes Gibbs off of him. "Agent Gibbs I am ordering you out of my office."

"Try my office Tyler." Fornell smirks.

"What?" Gibbs and Vance answer at the same time.

"You heard him Agent Gibbs." "I asked Agent Fornell on Thursday night if he would be interested in being Director of NCIS." SecNav informs him.

"You got to be kidding me." Gibbs growls.

"Nope, fun time begins again for you Jethro." Fornell laughs.

"Over under on how many times he slams your office door." Jenny giggles.

"Not as many times as I slammed it when you were in here." Gibbs barks and handcuffs Vance. "Tyler Keith Owens, you are under arrest for the selling of classified files to an arms dealer, bribery, extortion, and public fraud." Gibbs hauls Vance out of the office and continues to read his Miranda rights to him.

"The look on his face." Jenny laughs and flops down in a chair next to Fornell.

Down in the bullpen, all of the agents, scientists, doctors, and technicians that work at the Navy Yard watch as Vance is hauled out of his office with Gibbs escorting Vance from behind. They work their way down the stairs, over the catwalk and down the lower set of stairs. Gibbs walks Vance over to the entrance of his section. "DiNozzo and McGee take over from here." Gibbs nods.

Tony and McGee approach Vance and haul him off for his holding cell. "It's over!" Abby sighs with relief and walks over to Gibbs and affectionately hugs him.

"It's just begun for me." Gibbs grumbles and walks off for the stairs.

"Why?" Abby shrugs.

Ziva reading an e-mail that was just sent to her. "Oh my this is why?" Ziva giggles and turns her computer monitor around. Ducky and Palmer rush over with Abby. "We have a new Director."

"Agent Fornell!" Palmer says with surprise.

"At least the place won't be boring with Fornell as Director." Ducky snorts in amusement.

"I wanted Jenny." Abby pouts.

"Remember Abby there are rules and Jenny can't have Gibbs and be the Director of NCIS at the same time." Ziva sadly reminds her.

Up in Fornell's Office, Jenny is beside herself with laughter. "To bad there wasn't a camera in here to catch Jethro's expression."

"What was his facial reaction when he found out that you were his boss?" Fornell grins.

"NC17 flashback." Jenny mutters in annoyance.

Gibbs walks in. "What are you smirking at Tobias." Gibbs growls.

"That's Director Fornell, Special Agent Gibbs." Fornell teases him.

"I feel like I'm being punished somehow." Gibbs groans and takes a seat at the conference table.

"I need to get back to my office." "I'm leaving NCIS to your very capable hands." SecNav smiles and gets up from the conference table. "I guess its Jenny now and not CIA Operative Jones." SecNav nods over at her.

"I was never Harriett Jones, deep down inside I was always Jenny Shepard." Jenny softly answers and gets up from the table and walks out of the room.

Present Time

"A few weeks later, Leyla and Amira moved out and into a nearby apartment, so that it was easier for me to look after them." "Jenny moved in, I remodeled the kitchen and started to remodel one of the upstairs bedrooms to give Jenny her private sanctuary, I made the room into a study so that she could lose herself in one of her books, while I was at work or down in the basement working on a project." "Also a familiar face had returned to Jenny's life, I hired her old housekeeper Noemi to do the cooking and cleaning." "Domestication was not one of Jenny's strongest points, and I valued my house, the idea of Jenny setting it on fire from cooking sent cold shivers down my spine." Gibbs laughs.

"We got into a routine, I would work, Jenny stayed home, I thought that things were going smoothly along, but the itch to make a difference burned inside of Jenny, unknown to me, the Director's job that was offered to Fornell was temporary until NCIS got back on to its feet." "With the stigma that Vance had put on to the agency, Jarvis needed someone to resurrect NCIS and the most qualified candidate was Jenny." "He offered her job back and Jenny had accepted and didn't tell me about it." "She wanted to surprise me and on her first day on the job, I was working a joint op with CGIS and not playing ball with Agent Borin, I had a lead that led me and my team over to Idaho that I did not tell Borin about." "That evening I returned to Washington to find my world upside down once again."

Cynthia Sumners returned to NCIS as an MTAC Technician, while Fornell's assistant was away on vacation, Cynthia filled in for her, unknown to Gibbs this was a rouse, Cynthia was hired to take her rightful place behind her old desk as Jenny's loyal assistant. Gibbs having returned from Idaho was summoned up to the Director's Office by Cynthia, a few minutes' later Gibbs walks in giving Cynthia the stare. "Putting in Shepard's hours." Gibbs laughs and approaches the front of her desk.

"I will be from now on." Cynthia cryptically answers.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Cynthia snickers.

Gibbs walks into the office and finds it empty. "Fornell are you inside of the head?" Gibbs calls out.

Balcony In Front Of MTAC

Jenny walks out of MTAC, down in the bullpen McGee's jaw drops, noting the six inch Stiletto heels, the brown skirt, matching vest, with Jenny's signature high collar white blouse with her sleeves neatly folded up to her elbows storming off for her office. "DiNozzo won his bet." McGee laughs.

"First day on the job and Gibbs has to play jurisdiction bull crap with me." Borin frowns.

McGee flips open his phone and dials Tony's cell phone number. "Oh Tony you and Ziva better head on over to the bullpen."

Cynthia's Reception Area

Jenny walks in closing the door behind her. "You better not have your desk phone on speakerphone giving DiNozzo a play by play of our argument." Jenny warns her.

"Don't worry he'll hear you all the way downstairs." Cynthia laughs.

Inside the office, Gibbs impatiently sits at the conference table waiting for Fornell. "Tobias I don't have all day long." Gibbs barks at him. Suddenly the office door behind him slams. "Fornell since when do you slam your office door." Gibbs laughs.

"That's because his name is no longer on that door." Jenny screams at him.

Gibbs bursts out laughing and gets up from the conference table. "Fornell come on out of the bathroom."

"If you're looking for Fornell he's more than likely laughing his ass off at the two of us at a bar right about now." Jenny snaps and takes a seat at the head of the conference table.

"This is a joke?" Gibbs smirks.

"No it's not Jethro, I wasn't expecting this shit the first day back to work." Jenny frowns up at him.

Gibbs glares down at his lover. "How long have you known about this?" Gibbs snarls.

"Two weeks!"

Gibbs finally getting where Jenny was at when he was looking for her two weeks ago. "You weren't shopping."

"SecNav Jarvis had called me up that morning and asked to see me." "I was only in his office for about ten minutes." "I told him that I would think it over."

"When did you decide to take your old job back?"

"That night!" Jenny smiles…"When I was sitting around the bullpen listening in on you and your team as you discussed your case that you were working over dinner." "Then I glanced up on the balcony and Fornell kept popping in and out of MTAC, he look so out of place up in the office." Jenny laughs and shakes her head. "After you and your team had got called out by dispatch, Ducky went down to Autopsy; Abby had stayed with me for a half an hour and went back down to her lab." "I moved over to your chair behind your desk, Fornell had left MTAC with Gwen and Cynthia and approached the railing." "He saw it in my eyes that I wanted my job back."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gibbs swallows hurt that Jenny would keep this from him.

"What would your answer would have been if I would have told you?"

"Hell no!" Gibbs screams.

"That's what I thought." Jenny screams back at him. "This way I got two weeks of sanity."

"You lied to me."

"I was under orders not to tell you from Jarvis and Fornell."

"Like you were under orders the last time from the previous SecNav and Vance and look where it got us."

Down in the bullpen, Tony and Ziva stand in the middle of the aisle with their jaws dropped. "How did Jenny get involved with this?" Tony curiously asks.

"Go read your e-mails." McGee grins.

Tony and Ziva rush over to their desks, Abby runs in getting tipped off by McGee. "Seems like old times huh." She winks.

"I won!" Tony smirks and pumps his fist up in the air.

"She kept this from us for how long?" Ziva laughs.

"Two weeks!" Abby smiles.

"Now we know why she kept it a secret, Gibbs would have tried to talk her out it." Tony laughs.

Up in Jenny's Office. "I followed Davenport's orders, because it was a better alternative than the both of us going to prison." Jenny hisses in protest.

"I don't believe this." Gibbs growls and flops down on one of the chairs at the conference table.

"Believe it, eventually I would have went back to work Jethro." "Being up in this office is a safer alternative."

"How, since you'll be itching to get out of your office to play field agent?"

"Not this time around." Jenny softly answers and gets up from her chair. "And I'll be putting less hours in."

"There will be a mark on you every time you walk out of this office, I don't like it." Gibbs shouts.

"There will always be a mark on me whether I'm Director or not." "I ran classified Black Op's as a NCIS Agent and CIA Operative." Jenny reminds him with a frown.

"Personally I would rather you stay at home." Gibbs grunts.

"And do what?" Jenny sarcastically asks.

"I'm building a room for you to keep yourself occupied with." Gibbs sighs in exasperation.

"Oh yeah, while you're out of the house for eighteen hours a day at work you expect me to read all day long." "I'm not a stay at home lady of the house." "Whether you liked it or not I was taking my old job back, so you're going to have to live with it Jethro." "Now on to NCIS business."

"Do we have to?" Gibbs grumbles and sucks in his teeth.

"Oh yeah since I got my ass chewed out this morning by my boss, Director Butler wasn't a happy camper and neither was his boss, then I had all three on a conference call in MTAC today." "Not to mention Borin, your CGIS mirror image at 0800 hours this morning storming into my office and by the way she has the Gibbs door slam down pat." Jenny angrily chastises him. "Fornell never bothered to brief me on what you were doing in Idaho." "The both of you made a total ass out of me."

"There were too many players involve with the investigation." "So I decided-"

Jenny quickly interrupts him. "You were under a direct order from Acting Director Fornell and from CGIS Director Butler to work with Borin on the Solberg Case."

"She didn't play ball with me day one Jen."

"Right I read your report about Borin giving you video footage of Carver leaving the murder scene after Solberg was killed, two wrongs don't make a right." Jenny viciously snaps.

Gibbs tired from his flight back to Washington. "Is that one of your unwritten rules?" Gibbs laughs and gets up from his chair.

"No I don't have my own set of rules I steal yours."

"Jen I'm tired can we continue this pointless argument tomorrow morning?"

"No I'm finishing it now." "You will continue to cooperate with Special Agent Borin, failure to do so and I will have your team removed from the investigation, am I making myself clear Special Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs walks over to the door and opens it. "Crystal Madame Director!" He angrily shouts at her and storms out of the office violently slamming the door behind him.

Present Time

For a few days we had the silent icy treatment at home, typical Agent Gibbs and Ice Queen relationship at headquarters. "If we were going to make it as a couple we had to set up some guidelines, work had to stay at work, and home life had to stay at home." "After mutually agreeing on our latest pax, Jenny and I were able to move on; I took her to the Marine Corps Birthday Ball, something I've always wanted to do, since Ducky took Jenny to her first one during her first year as Director." "We took a trip up north for Thanksgiving up in Stillwater, a promise I had to keep with my dad."

"Jenny seemed to enjoy the fact that I grew up in a small town, and felt comfortable the weekend she spent with my dad and LJ's daughter, Louise, who helped dad run the store."

"When we came back home after the Thanksgiving holiday, my mind was on a future with Jenny after she accomplished bringing down the weapon and drug dealers that Vance and Davenport were on the take with." "Our plan was to spend spring and summer at her apartment in Paris, fall and winter in Mexico." "With me inheriting Mike's property, I purchased a modular home with all the modern conveniences for Jenny, unlike me; there is no way Jenny can live without TV or an i-pod stereo." Gibbs laughs.

"After a joint op with the OSP Team out in San Diego, I went down alone to check out the house, I wanted everything to be perfect when I brought Jenny down between Christmas and New Year's." "The house was everything I wanted." "Between then and December 29th I would be counting the days until we hopped on a plane and headed south."

"In the meantime Jenny and I would have our good days and bad days at work, over my methods of getting a case done, or when she went away on a conference, I took lead in one of her ops and flew down with my team to San Diego to work with the OSP Team instead of filling in for her as Acting Director." "In the end, we would settle our disputes, because what mattered the most is us, not our work related roles."

"Before we knew it Christmas came upon us, my dad flew south to spend the holidays with Jen, myself, Leyla, and Amira along with my NCIS Family." "It was the best damn Christmas I had since the last Christmas I shared with Shannon and Kelly." "Seeing Leyla and Amira made me a little sad, this would be Amira's first Christmas without her grandfather, god I missed Mike." Gibbs swallows.

"Finally December 29th arrived we finally flew south to Tijuana, I was hoping that Jenny would reconsider not leaving Rosarito and resigning her position at NCIS and staying with me living out the rest of our lives down in Mexico."

December 29th 2011

Rosarito, Mexico

1700 Hours PST

Gibbs is driving on the road a few feet in front Mike's property. "How much longer do we get to Mike's property?" Jenny curiously asks and notes the darken house in the distance in front of the beach.

Gibbs stops the Jeep in front of the driveway. "We're here now?"

Jenny narrowing her eyes over at the house and then looks over at her lover. "I thought Mike didn't get the chance to rebuild his house before he died?"

"He didn't have a chance." "I bought a modular." Gibbs smirks and pulls into the driveway.

"When?" Jenny chastises him.

"A few months ago, I ordered it on line, paid $85,000 for it."

"You don't have that kind of money."

"I have my Marine pension that I've been saving up." Gibbs shrugs…"Haven't had a mortgage since '98', I don't go anywhere or do anything."

"Does it have any furniture?"

Gibbs stopping the Jeep in front of the house. "Completely furnished, I spent the night in here after we wrapped up the op with the OSP team a few months ago."

Jenny slapping her lover across his triceps. "So this is the reason why you disobeyed my direct order."

"Got the job done faster and it gave me an excuse to cross the border." Gibbs innocently answers and gets out of the Jeep.

Jenny grabbing her pocketbook climbs out of the Jeep. "So you risked pissing me off, so that you could sneak across the border to check up on the house."

"What difference does it make now; you had your legs wrapped around my waist by Sunday morning." Gibbs smirks.

"You keep forgetting about the hang over from hell that you had pal that was punishment enough." Jenny laughs.

Gibbs pulls back the cargo cover in the back and hands Jenny a suit case. "We'll unpack tomorrow morning, I want us to walk along the beach." Gibbs smiles and retrieves a suitcase from the back.

"You want to make love on the beach." Jenny seductively says to him.

"That to." Gibbs laughs and puts his hand on the small on of Jenny's back and escorts her over to the house, he pushes in the code to the alarm and unlocks the door.

"Shocking you have an alarm." Jenny says with surprise.

"Yes, I'm not taking any chances and the bastards can't rob the house, the shower fixtures in the back of the house I'll uninstall them when we leave." "Plus it's for your safety as well." Gibbs reminds her and opens up the front door. He flips on the light in the hallway that leads into a living room.

Jenny's mouth drops at the fully furnished living room set, a plush chocolate colored sectional backs up against the wall in front of the window, in front of the sectional is walnut finished solid wood coffee table with carved rope accents with a hand cut stone top. On the ends of the sectional are matching end tables. To complement the sectional, Gibbs has purchased a plush chocolate colored chair, with an ottoman in front of the chair. "All of this has you smacked all over it." Jenny smiles and notes that there isn't a TV, DVD player or a CD player or IPod Stereo system installed in the house. "Now this speaks of Mike." Jenny snickers remembering the house that she stayed in when she watched over Leyla and Amira and noted that Mike didn't have a TV or radio anywhere in the house.

"Mike had zero modern technology inside of his house other than an eight track player." Gibbs laughs.

"God I haven't seen one of those in thirty years." Jenny laughs.

"Come on; let's put our suitcases inside of the bedroom." Gibbs smiles and escorts Jenny over to the master bedroom. "Our bedroom is in the back of the house with a sliding glass door to the back deck." Gibbs smoothly says to her, as he walks through the doorway he flips on the light switch. Jenny stands in stunned silence in the doorway. "All the furniture in the house has a Mexican theme."

Jenny noting the workmanship in their queen sized bed. "Is that oak?"

"Pine and I chose mahogany for the stain." "The layout and design is called a Sunburst bed." "I ordered matching nightstands, dresser, and a chest at the end of the bed."

"I may never wake up in that bed tomorrow morning." Jenny smiles and walks into the bedroom. She puts her suitcase on top of the chest at the foot of the bed.

"Trust me you'll be awake." Gibbs smirks.

Jenny hearing the waves crashing along the shore line. "Want to take a walk out on the beach?"

"After I show you the rest of the house."

"What other surprises do you have installed for me?"

"You'll see." Gibbs mischievously answers.

"Another surprise?" Jenny sighs in annoyance.

Gibbs tossing the suitcase on top of the bed. "This one you'll like." Gibbs smiles and takes Jenny by the hand and leads her over to the master bathroom. He turns on the light. "Does the bathtub look familiar?"

Jenny noting that it's a similar bathtub that they made love in, in their hotel suite in Nice. "Yes, you used the air jets to your advantage in Nice." Jenny hisses.

"You enjoyed every moment of it so shut up." Gibbs snorts.

"Double sinks, shower." "You had this planned out."

"The bathtub is what I had planned out."

Jenny walks over to the shower; she pulls back the glass shower door and notes the shower spa nozzles against the wall, one positioned in the right place. "The shower also." Jenny sighs.

"Play nice and I won't use it against you."

"I'll play nice and you'll still use it against me." Jenny laughs and turns and faces her lover. "I guess you'll show me the kitchen now."

"Afterwards!" Gibbs smiles and reaches for Jenny's hand. "Let's go take a walk on the beach."

"Walking, no swimming, the water temperature it too cold for us to go swimming in."

"Maybe tomorrow!" Gibbs shrugs and walks Jenny out of the bathroom.

"Swimming in fifty-five degree water, I don't think so Leroy." Jenny chastises him.

"Maybe in the spring." Gibbs shrugs and walks Jenny over to the sliding glass door. He turns on the lights outside.

"From the pictures you took of Mike's old house, wasn't his house smaller." Jenny curiously asks.

"Yes, the modular is bigger, with the larger master bedroom and separate master bathroom." "The back deck is also bigger to go with the length of the house." Gibbs smoothly answers and opens the sliding glass door and walks Jenny out on to the deck.

"Can't wait to see the view tomorrow." Jenny softly answers.

"It's paradise!" Gibbs smiles.

"And you gave this up for me." Jenny smirks.

"You were worth it." Gibbs smirks.

Jenny is about to lean up and kiss him when she notices the hot tub at the other end of the deck. "A hot tub!" Jenny says with surprise and starts to walk over to it.

"Camilla had it filled a few days ago, it's heated up and ready to go for us."

"Tomorrow, I have other plans with you." Jenny purrs and takes off her flip flops. She tosses the flip flops over her shoulder and steps down on to the beach.

"Don't go too far off." Gibbs shouts down to her.

"I won't!" Jenny calls back.

Gibbs takes off his sandals and goes inside the house. "Since we're not going to make love in the water I better get a blanket."

Outside Jenny makes her way down to the water's edge, the water comes up to her ankles. "I retract my previous statement; it's more like forty-degree water." Jenny shivers and steps back on to the sand. Gibbs approaches Jenny from behind with a blanket. "There's no way in hell that you're getting me in that water."

"Mike only swam in the water during the summer months, and I fished most of the time when I was down here."

"Remember when we retire down here, I don't fish."

"The only thing I want you doing once we retire is to be lounging on the beach wearing a thong bikini for my amusement purposes only." Gibbs smirks.

"And Mike's, he'll be smiling somewhere on the beach."

"I never knew that Mike had glanced at you that way." Gibbs says with surprise.

"His eyes were constantly focused on my ass in LA and, with the outfit I wore when I came up to watch Amira and Leyla for him, it moved up to my chest."

"Mike wouldn't know what to do with you." Gibbs grins and throws the blanket down on the ground.

Jenny folds her arms. "And you do?"

"I need a tetanus shot for your nails." Gibbs growls.

"I did do a number on your back this morning." Jenny giggles.

Gibbs gets down on the ground and stretches out the blanket. "I know, when you washed my back this morning, the soap stung the crap out of my back."

Jenny goes down on the blanket. "Ok it's your fantasy, do as you please with me." Jenny smiles up at him.

Gibbs pushes Jenny on to her back. "You will pace yourself."

"You're stretching it."

Gibbs pulls his shirt over his head. "You going to get undressed."

"I thought you were going to do it."

"I'm too much in a hurry."

Jenny pulls her peach push up halter top over her head. "No you're too impatient to undress me."

Gibbs getting out of his khaki cargo shorts and white and black checkered boxers. "I'm about to hoist your skirt over in about a minute if you don't finish getting undressed."

"How romantic on our first time on the beach." Jenny laughs and finishes getting undressed.

Gibbs leans over her, getting his full weight on top of her. "Like our first time in the attic wasn't romantic." Gibbs smirks.

"Yeah, we most likely beat the world's record on how fast we could get undressed in between kisses."

"Face it our brains were below the waist at that time."

"Usually is!" Jenny sensuously answers and leans up and kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs deepens her kiss, his hands travel down the length of Jenny's body as their kisses become more demanding. Making love on the beach in Mexico with Jenny, Jethro's ultimate fantasy. "I guess I better let him take the lead." Jenny says to herself excepting his tongue inside of her mouth.

Gibbs wanting to savor Jenny before entering her with his body, leaves his lovers mouth and slowly descends down her neck and shoulders, he nibbles down her collar bone and works his way down to her right breast. Jenny moans out with pleasure as his tongue circles around her harden peak, her fingers clutch on to the blanket. "There's going to be more than moans of pleasuring coming out of you in about a minute." Gibbs inwardly grins to himself and works his way over to Jenny's left breast.

Jenny stares up into the clear night sky, her hands move over to the back of Gibbs head. She gently strokes his hair as his mouth descends lower down to her belly. "You better not be getting me orally." Jenny cringes at the prospects of having to come down from multiple orgasms, just in time for Jethro to enter her body with his body.

Just as Gibbs mouth gets to Jenny's right hip; his hands go in between her legs, feeling her wetness with his fingers. "If it wasn't for my lower anatomy, I would be sending you over the edge with my mouth and tongue right about now." Gibbs inwardly smirks and slowly works his way back up her body with his mouth and tongue.

Jenny wraps her legs around his waist, her wet core touching his straining shaft. "Take me now!" She begs him.

Gibbs slowly enters her. Jenny digs her nails into his back as he slips deeper inside of her. "This is going to be slow."

Jenny cries out with pleasure as he slowly rocked inside her over and over. "Jethro!" She breathlessly calls out.

On the beach Jethro, slowly makes love to Jenny, their bodies, slowly move against one another in hot, wet, abandonment. Gibbs moans out with pleasure as he feels his lover's muscles convulsing around him. "Jenny pace yourself." He cries out, slowing the pace of their love making.

"I can't your making me crazy." Jenny cries out, her hips matching his fluid movements.

"That's the point of it." He smiles at her.

Under the moonlit sky, the lovers lose themselves in one another. "Yes!" Jenny screams out, pressing her heels up against his lower back to urge on his release.

Gibbs riding the wild and wonderful waves of sheer ecstasy pours himself into her, his body shudders in the longest hottest release of his life. "Jenny!" He screams out with pleasure.

Jenny feeling him convulsing against her as he comes down from his orgasm. She gently pulls his face down in between her breasts, stroking his sweat soaked hair. "I love you Jethro." She tenderly says to him.

"I love you Jenny!" Gibbs breathes out; he closes his eyes and listens to the beat of Jenny's heart taking in the moment.

Jenny lovingly holds her man in her arms. "It was well worth the wait." She whispers against his ear.

Present Time

"The dreams and fantasies that I had of making love to Jenny on the beach in Rosarito had finally came true and as hot as my dreams were, it was nothing to comparison to our first time." "Forever her cries of ecstasy will relive in my mind over and over again." "Five years I waited for that moment, and I'll take it with me inside for eternity."

"While in Rosarito I wanted to purchase Jenny's engagement ring, I was planning on proposing to Jenny in Paris on Valentine's Day, I went to the jewelry store and found the perfect ring, which I did, in the display case I spotted a 14k gold plated 925 silver engagement ring with 14 genuine diamonds and 7mm round sapphire; crafted in 14k white gold plated silver." "Everything was now set, I had bought Jenny's engagement ring there was no turning back now." Gibbs smiles.

"Our time down in Rosarito went to fast for my liking, and unfortunately I didn't get my way, Jenny had her goals to finish before settling down with me abroad."

"January 2nd we flew up north, the next two months were an eternity for me, finally February arrived and we were on a plane to Paris, I had one goal in mind, proposing to Jenny, and hopefully she said yes." Gibbs smirks.

February 14th 2012

Paris, France

Jenny's Apartment

1900 Hours CEST

Gibbs and Jenny are sitting on the living room couch finishing up their quarts of Shrimp Chow Mein. "Perfect Valentines dinner." Jenny smiles and puts her empty container down on top of the coffee table.

"You and I don't have much patients for crowds anyways." Gibbs says in between bites of his food.

"You mean you don't have patients for crowds." Jenny corrects him.

"I'm surprised that you didn't attack your fortune cookie already."

"I'm getting there." "I just need to get some of my food digested first."

Gibbs tosses his empty container on top of the coffee table. "I guess I'll eat all of them." He teases and grabs the small brown paper bag from on top of the table.

"Oh no you don't." Jenny protests.

Gibbs hands Jenny a fortune cookie wrapped in a white wrapper with red hearts on it. "Chinese take-out had them made up for Valentine's Day." Gibbs smiles.

Jenny unwraps the wrapper and notices that her fortune cookie is chocolate flavored. "I've already ruined my diet this week." Jenny laughs and breaks open her cookie. "Jethro my glasses are on the end table behind you, I want to see if this tops out my last fortune." Jenny softly answers.

"You never know Jen." Gibbs innocently answers and reaches over and retrieves her glasses from the end table.

Jenny taking her glasses from Gibbs. "Soon as I get done reading mine I want you to read yours."

"Don't need to I already got my fortune sitting next to me."

"Jethro!" Jenny smiles up at him and leans up and tenderly kisses him on the mouth. She puts on her glasses and holds up her fortune. "Jenny will you marry me?" She reads out loud. Thinking that Gibbs is playing a practical joke on her. "Very funny Jethro." She giggles.

Gibbs removes a small black velvet box from inside of the fortune cookie bag. "It's not a joke Jenny." He smiles and gets down on his knee and opens the lid to the box. "Jennifer Shepard will you marry me?"

Jenny speechless watches as Gibbs removes a 14k gold plated 925 silver engagement ring with 14 genuine diamonds and 7mm round sapphire; crafted in 14k white gold plated silver and places it on her left ring finger. "Jethro!" She breaths out, overwhelmed with emotion.

"You're not officially mine until you become my wife." "I'm tired of glaring at men ten years younger than me who do not see a wedding ring on your finger and think that your open season for them." "I love you Jenny, I want to spend the rest of my life with you as your husband and this time I want it to count." "Our wedding rings twelve years ago were meaningless."

Jenny with tears streaming down her face. "I wasn't expecting a proposal from you." She sniffs.

Gibbs tenderly cups Jenny's face into his hands. "It's all I've thought about since we made love in that bed five months ago."

"It's all I thought about and what kept me going the three years that I worked for my father." Jenny answers with her voice quivering with emotion.

"And what was your answer when I asked you to marry me?" Gibbs smiles.

"Yes!"

"And is that your answer now?"

"Yes!" Jenny tearfully smiles.

Gibbs pulls Jenny into his arms and crushes her up against his chest. "You don't know how happy you've made me." Gibbs chokes up with emotion; passionately he kisses Jenny on the mouth. In between kisses. "I love you."

Jenny wanting to look over her engagement ring breaks away from his kiss. "Jethro where did you get this at, it's gorgeous." She says in awe, marveling at the diamonds circling around the sapphire.

"Baja!"

Jenny getting out of Gibbs arms. "I knew it!" She playfully scolds him and flops backwards on the couch.

"I knew you saw me in the jewelry store with Camilla so I bought the bracelet as a roués."

Jenny holding up her ring. "I love it and most of all, I love you." She smiles.

Gibbs climbs on top of her on the couch. "I want you to show me."

"Don't you want to eat your fortune cookie?" Jenny mischievously asks.

"I'm about to eat it now." Gibbs smirks, finding his lovers mouth.

Present Time

"Finally after twelve years I got Jenny to be mine, I will always remember the look on her face when she realized I was being serious with her." "The tears of joy streaming down her face and the moment she said yes to me."

"For the next few months we tried planning our wedding, each having a different idea on a location, we did want our honeymoon to be in July, sailing away to Martha's Vineyard and Nantucket." "While Jenny and I tried to come up with a perfect place for our nuptials, my team and I were working on an investigation involving the death of a Marine Private Barry Sizemore." "At the time we thought that we were working on a routine murder investigation, it soon turned out there would be nothing routine about this investigation."

April 16th 2012

1930 Hours

Jenny's Office

Jenny pouring herself a glass of ginger ale at her mini bar. "Something I ate isn't agreeing with me." She groans and is about to walk over to her desk when her Black Berry begins to ring. "It better not be Jarvis calling me back." Jenny sighs in annoyance. Retrieving her phone from her waistline. "Jethro I hope this isn't an obscene phone call. "Yes Jethro!"

"Walk over to your window?"

"Why?" Jenny shrugs.

"Do it!"

"Jethro I'm not in the mood to play games." Jenny grumbles and walks over to the window and spots Gibbs looking up at her from the fence along the river. "Shouldn't you be working?"

"I just found our wedding location." Gibbs smirks up at her. Before Jenny can answer him a gunshot is fired against her window. Gibbs drops down on to the ground below the fence. "Get down!" He frantically screams.

Present Time

"It seemed that our routine murder investigation turned into a sniper spree killing investigation, victims ranging from innocent women and children from a fire that he set in a motel." "The attempt on Tobias Fornell's life after the sniper spotted Fornell sizing him up at a traffic light to turn into the main gate at the Navy Yard." "The sniper shot Fornell as he exited his house."

"Because Fornell was shot at and the motel was an arson investigation, Agent Slacks and my old Army CID and ex-lover now turned ATF Special Agent Hollis Mann joined the investigation."

"We discovered that our sniper had a grudge against the Navy and NCIS for his brother's being sent to Leavenworth on a sexual assault conviction." "His name was Alec Johnson; everyone's life was at risk." "As a precaution I sent Jenny out to LA, she was scheduled to attend a conference; the OSP Team was in charge of Jenny's Protection Detail, which made me breathe a little bit easier, while me and my team focused on bringing in Johnson."

"A lead took us to a motel in Bridgeport, West Virginia." "Unfortunately Johnson set a booby trap in his motel room, just as Agent Slacks was searching it and was killed instantly along with several agents." "Holli was badly injured outside of the motel room; luckily her cellphone rang that prevented her from walking into the room."

"While Johnson was on the run from the law he became careless, he murdered a trucker and stole his money and ID." "Johnson found out via the media that Jenny was out in Los Angeles, so SecNav Jarvis put Jenny into Protective Custody, so protective that I didn't know where she was at for twenty-four hours." "This was a distraction I did not need, not knowing where my fiancée' was at." Gibbs viciously snarls at the memory.

"We flew out to LA; Assistant Director Granger was running the show and taking Jenny's place at the conference." "We drove over to Los Angeles Convention Center and had an icy reception with Acting Director Granger, who was totally clueless." "I briefed Callen and Sam on what our current situation was." "Abby who had traveled to LA along with Ducky, was working in MTAC with Eric and Hetty and alerted us to a possible sniper position right across the street at the Eleventh Street Baptist Church, there was a bell tower at the top of the steeple a perfect place for Johnson to try and take a shot at Jenny, since he did not know that Jenny was in protective custody."

Los Angeles, California

Los Angeles Convention Center

Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, and McGee wearing Lakers hoodies to conceal their faces walk across the street to the Eleventh Street Baptist Church. Johnson, who up in the bell tower is watching coverage on ZNN, via his i-Pad, is unaware of them entering the church. Callen and Sam wait for Gibbs and his team to enter the church before walking across the street. "I hope he's up there so Gibbs can get this over and done with." Callen sighs.

Up in the bell tower, Johnson focus' his attention on to Callen and Sam as they walk across the street. "Talk about a horrible buzz cut." Johnson laughs.

Inside the church, the minister shows Gibbs where the stairs are leading to the bell tower. "Thank you!" Gibbs appreciatively says to him. Callen and Sam approach him. "Ready!"

"Too bad we can't burn the bastard for what he did to those babies back in that motel in Washington." Tony icily answers.

"Either way he'll be entering hell." Gibbs grins and walks up the stairs with his team and Callen following him from behind.

Back up on the bell tower, ZNN breaks in that Assistant Director Granger has taken Jenny's place at the conference, and that Jenny has been taken to a secure location. "No place is secure." Johnson seethes and is about to leave the bell tower, when he finds Gibbs' Sig drawn on to him. "Since I can't get your whore I might as well take you out instead." Johnson laughs and is about to raise his gun at Gibbs.

Gibbs fires a round in between Johnson's eyes. "Too late, I beat you to it." Gibbs smirks down at Johnson as he lies on the ground in a pull of blood.

"Suspect is deceased." Callen says into his COM.

Later that evening Gibbs and his team, along with Abby and Ducky are waiting in a limo at El Segundo, California where Los Angeles Air Force Base is located at. Jenny's plane lands, she exits the plane and is shocked to find her fiancée' standing in front of the limo smirking up at her. "Son of a bitch." She hisses and runs down the stairs.

Gibbs slowly starts to walk over to her. "The surprise was well worth the look on your face." Gibbs smiles at her.

Jenny rushing into his arms. "Hold me!" She sobs up against his chest.

Gibbs sensing that something's wrong with her. "What's the matter?" He asks, crushing Jenny up against him.

"Just hold me." Jenny sobs.

Inside the limo the team is watching their heart wrenching reunion. "Something is definitely wrong with Jenny." Ziva frowns with worry.

"It's not like she's been away from Gibbs before." McGee shrugs.

"Away in the physical sense Probie." "You keep forgetting that Jenny is not the same person that she was back in 2008." Tony sadly reminds him.

"She carries battle scars, courtesy of Kosmo Galanos." Ziva snaps.

Outside the limo, Gibbs wanting to calm Jenny down, pulls Jenny's face up and passionately kisses her on the mouth. In between kisses…"I'm here!" He gently whispers.

Abby opens up the limo door. "Get a room!" She playfully scolds her dysfunctional parents to break up the tension.

Jenny breaks away from Gibbs' kiss and is surprised to find Abby standing in front of them. "Abby what are you doing here?"

With that, Tony, Ziva, and McGee step out of the car. "You mean what are we doing here?" Tony smirks.

Jenny locking eyes with her lover. "You got Johnson."

"Shot the bastard in between the eyes without a second thought." Gibbs gloats.

Present Time

"Jenny had been sent to California Channel Islands." "On the Island of San Clemente there is a Navy Station, Jarvis had wanted Jenny sent to the middle of know where so that he could show off his new Assistant Director, hoping that from the stress of the sniper investigation, that Jenny would crack and resign." "It may have temporarily broken Jenny's spirit; the time on the Island had reminded her of being back on Kalymnos all over again under her father's thumb."

"Jarvis wanting to put off on dealing with Jenny gave her and my entire team the weekend off to do with what we pleased." "My team opted to stay in LA, while Jenny and I drove down to Rosarito." "After the separation of not knowing where Jenny was for twenty-four hours and the stress that the investigation put on us, I had made up my mind that Mexico was the perfect place for us to get married." "I tricked Jenny into purchasing our wedding rings down in Rosarito, called my team in LA, along with my dad and Leyla up north." "Camilla and Mike's old friends helped me out with the wedding preparations." "Operation I Do was set into motion." Gibbs smirks and recalls his wedding day.

April 29th 2012

Rosarito, Mexico

Gibbs' House

Jenny awakens around 0430 alone in bed. "Jethro!" She calls out to her lover, who's out in the living room investigating a car pulling up outside.

"Stay in the bedroom, I just heard a car pull up out front of the house." Gibbs calls out from the living room.

"Stay in the bedroom are you out of your mind?" Jenny shouts back at him and throws the covers back.

After getting dressed Jenny walks out into the living room and finds Gibbs returning back inside of the house. "It's nothing; somebody got lost and was at the wrong house." Gibbs shrugs.

Jenny noting that Gibbs is dressed already. "What are you doing up?"

"I was restless and decided to get up and let you sleep in like you wanted to."

"That's out of the question since I'm wide awake now."

"Want to take a walk out on the beach."

"It's a little dark."

"I'll carry a flashlight."

"I believe you arranged this so we could make love on the beach one last time."

"Since when does an innocent suggestion about walking on the beach have to do with sex?" Gibbs playfully protests.

"Because I know how you think." Jenny sweetly answers and starts off for the kitchen with Gibbs following her from behind. Opening up the sliding glass door to the back deck, Jenny steps out and finds Camilla and her family standing in front of a flowered arbor near the shoreline.

Gibbs following Jenny outside takes in her speechless facial expression. "I'm not leaving Mexico until we're husband and wife."

"Jethro I told you that we have to get married in front of the entire team."

"Well mommy we're all here so you can't back out now." Abby chastises her dysfunctional work mother. Jenny turns and finds, Tony, Ziva, Abby, McGee, Ducky, Cynthia, Jack, Leyla, and Amira standing on the back deck.

"I believe that's the first time we've ever seen the boss lady speechless." Tony grins.

"When did you-"

"Yesterday afternoon, we checked into the Rosarito Beach Hotel." Cynthia interrupts her boss.

"Excellent hotel accommodations if I do say so myself." Abby winks.

"Jethro I don't have anything to wear." Jenny protests.

"Yes you do Cynthia took care of that yesterday afternoon." Gibbs smirks.

"So everything is taken care of Jenny, you can't talk your way out of it." Ziva playfully chastises her.

Jenny folding her arms over at Ziva. "Ok, who's going to do my hair?" Jenny playfully baits her.

"My cousin Tierra is a hairstylist." Camilla informs her.

"And Camilla's Uncle Humberto is a judge, so he can officiate our wedding ceremony." Gibbs smiles and pulls Jenny over to him.

"It won't be legal."

"We'll make it legal when we get back home." "Either way we're not leaving Mexico until we're man and wife."

"Jethro we don't have the time to pull this off today." Jenny sighs.

"Yes we do if you quit standing around and arguing with me." "At sunrise we'll exchange our own vows, something that comes from our heart."

Cynthia and Ziva walk over and grab Jenny by the elbow. "Come on Jenny, we need to get you ready for your groom." Ziva sweetly says to Jenny and they escort Jenny back inside of the house.

Tony taking in the view from the back deck. "Wow this is better than Callen's." Tony says with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Give me Baja over Venice any day of the week DiNozzo." Gibbs smirks.

"So this is where you're going to live out the rest of your life Leroy." Jack smiles over at his son.

"The majority of it, fishing, rebuilding old clunkers, and in between spending time with the woman I love." "I can't ask for anything more, I dreamed of doing this six years ago when I first lived with Mike." "In another hour and a half, Jenny finally will be mine, sealed with a wedding ring on her finger." Gibbs smiles in anticipation.

"Gibbs, did Jenny say that your marriage wouldn't be legal." Abby frowns.

"We don't have all of the legal paperwork to legally get married." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"But soon as you get back to DC, you'll legally tie the knot." Abby nods.

"Yes, we'll both get physical, blood tests and then we'll more than likely get married at City Hall."

"Ok, so where do we change at for the wedding?" McGee curiously asks.

"You and Tony take the back bedroom, Dad, Ducky, and I will take the center bedroom, while the hens can get changed in the master bedroom, there's plenty of room in there for five of them." Gibbs grins.

"You're calling your bride to be and her wedding party a bunch of chickens before your wedding." Abby playfully protests.

"Well you are once you gather around and fix up your hair." Gibbs snorts.

Abby taking Amira's hand. "It beats sitting around a sofa burping and farting." Abby giggles and walks inside of the house.

"What shall I do, since I'm already dressed?" Leyla smiles up at Gibbs.

Gibbs smiling at Leyla's beautiful light pink Shalwar Kameez with a matching light pink Dupatta. "You look breath taking Leyla."

"Thank you!" Leyla softly answers.

"You can sit around the deck if you want; I bought some deck furniture when we stopped over in San Diego."

Leyla glancing around the deck. "It's starting to look like home now."

"I don't think Mike would like the fancy deck furniture, I can hear him now, when are you going to build me my hot tub." Gibbs laughs.

"I miss him." Leyla sighs.

"So do I." Gibbs swallows and then glances around the direction of the beach. "But I feel his presence more than ever today."

"He wouldn't miss your wedding for the world." Leyla tenderly says to him.

In the master bedroom a half an hour later Tierra is styling Jenny's hair into a French twist. "All of the members of your wedding party are wearing Dahlia's in their hair, including you." Tierra softly says to Jenny.

Ziva applying her make up. "And we've also taken care of the old Christian Wedding traditions."

"Something borrowed, something old something, blue, something new." Abby smiles.

"Borrowed are my grandmother's ear rings that you love so much." Cynthia smiles.

"The blue is the garter belt that Tony picked up in LA." Abby giggles.

"Figures he would be the one picking that up." Jenny laughs.

"New, is Minnie Mouse charm bracelet that I bought for you on Friday?" Abby smiles.

"Minnie Mouse for your wedding." Camilla laughs.

"It's new why not." Jenny laughs.

"Lastly, old!" Ziva softly answers and hands Jenny a pearl necklace that once belonged to Gibbs' mother. "This necklace belonged to Gibbs' mother Ann, Jack wanted you to wear this at you wedding and he also wants you to keep it."

Jenny stunned as Ziva puts the necklace around her neck. "I don't know what to say."

"Don't cry I don't want to do your make up all over again." Tierra chastises her.

Amira who's now in her flower girl dress. "Amira you look beautiful in your baby blue ruffled dress." "Your Abuelo would find you adorable in your flower girl dress." Camilla softly says to her.

"Don't worry Camilla; Senor Franks will be here in spirit to see her in it." Jenny smiles and then draws her attention to Amira. "Amira could you do me a favor?"

"Me?" Amira squeals with surprise.

"Could you take out my wedding ring to Uncle Jethro?" "It's on top of the dresser in the little black box."

"Ok!" Amira smiles and rushes over to the dresser and retrieves the ring.

"So buying the rings yesterday didn't set your alarm off." Abby giggles.

"No!" Jenny smiles and shakes her head.

"I'll be right back." Amira shouts over her shoulder.

"Just like Senor Franks, big mouth." Camilla laughs.

"I don't know Uncle Jethro has a habit of doing that also." Jenny mutters in annoyance.

Out in the living room, Gibbs is impatiently pacing around the room. "Jethro would you settle down, you're wearing your father and myself out." Ducky scolds him.

"I want this over and done with." Gibbs growls.

"Patients, son." Jack smiles.

Amira walks over to Gibbs and hands him Jenny's wedding ring. "Don't you look beautiful in your flower girl dress?" Gibbs says and awe and picks Amira up in his arms.

"Aunt Jenny said you forgot to take this with you."

"I know, been preoccupied and forgot to take it with me."

Tony and McGee walk out of the back bedroom dressed for the wedding, Tony dressed in an off white Guayabera Shirt with a pleated light green ribbon on the front and back, to compliment his shirt, Tony ops for beige Capri linen pants. McGee dressed in a light peach Guayabera Shirt with brown diamond scroll patterned embroidery, to compliment his shirt, McGee ops for white Capri linen pants. "Don't the two of you look handsome?" Ducky cheerfully calls out to them.

"Boss shouldn't the three of you be getting ready?" Tony curiously asks.

"Unlike my other half, I should only be ten minutes maximum." Gibbs smirks and puts Amira on the floor. "DiNozzo hold this." Gibbs smiles and hands Tony the box containing Jenny's wedding ring.

"I know you wanted Mike to be your best man." Tony says choking up with emotion.

"You'll do!" Gibbs affectionately answers and pats Tony on the back, mirroring the words he once said to Tony before he left for Mexico in 2006.

"Can I take a look at it?" Tony sheepishly asks.

"Not until the ceremony." Gibbs smoothly says and walks off for the bedroom.

Tony glances down at Amira. "Psst, how does Aunt Ziva look?" He drools.

"She's not dressed yet." Amira giggles and runs back towards the direction of the master bedroom.

"Come on Jack we better get dressed." Ducky chuckles and gets up from the couch.

"And keep Leroy from walking a hole into the floor." Jack snorts and slowly gets up from the couch. "My son has some fancy digs here."

"We'll enjoy it for a few days." Ducky smiles.

Tony waiting for Ducky and Jack to get out of the room. "No fair, Gibbs is letting Ducky and Jack stay here for a couple of days." "When do we get a crack at it?"

"I believe Leyla and Amira are also staying with them." "They'll be sleeping in Gibbs and Jenny's bedroom, while Jack and Ducky take the spare bedrooms."

"Didn't know that?" Tony shrugs.

"Ducky has some vacation time that he needs to take; Palmer is perfectly capable of handling things on his own." McGee smiles.

"That reminds me, Palmer and Breena are the only two that were missing." Tony frowns.

"They couldn't get away." McGee sadly answers.

"They can't get away, and Gibbs and Jenny have to head back to Washington this afternoon and can't have a decent wedding night."

"Something tells me, they already had it last night." McGee winks.

0600 Hours

At sunrise the groom standing in front of the flower arbor in front of the shoreline is dressed in a light green Guayabera Gaston Shirt with ornate off white ribbon and pleat combination on the front of the shirt. To compliment his shirt, Gibbs has chosen to wear a pair of white linen Capri pants. Standing beside the groom as his best man, Tony, along with McGee, and Jack wearing a light yellow Guayabera Shirt with white decorative embroidery in the front of the shirt. Jack unlike his son, and Tony and McGee, has opted for white linen pants to go with his shirt. Standing to the right of the arbor is a mariachi band playing "Por Un Amor'. "Boss I don't know how you pulled this off on short notice." Tony smiles.

"Friends of friends of friends DiNozzo." "I might have lived down here for four months, but I made a lifetime's worth of friends and a lot of them are doing this for Mike." Gibbs smiles.

"I guess you fixed a lot of cars and roof's in the short four months that you lived down here." Tony grins.

"I was what Diane would call me, Mr. Fix It." Gibbs chuckles.

"I thought it was Woody the Woodchuck." McGee corrects him, with Gibbs giving McGee a mock glare of warning. Tony head slaps McGee on the back of the head. "Ow!" He grimaces.

"It's a no no to mention any of Gibbs' exes on his wedding day." Tony smirks.

With that the mariachi band begins to play 'Amor Amor', Amira carrying a white basket filled with pink and white dahlia's walks off of the deck, a short distance behind her, Cynthia wearing an on and off the shoulder pink calico floral long maxi skirt with ruffle white ruffle trim at top, pinned at the top right side of her hair behind her ear is a salmon colored Dahlia. Cynthia carrying in her hand is an orange dahlia bouquet Just as Cynthia walks off of the deck, Abby appears, wearing an off the shoulder black and pink fitted waist ruffled dress that goes above her knee. Abby ops to wear her black hair down on her shoulders. Pinned to right side of her hair near the side of her right ear is a pink dahlia. Carrying in her hand is a pink dahlia bouquet. "Wow!" McGee inwardly says in awe and smiles over at Abby as she walks down the steps.

Abby noting that McGee is admiring her beauty. "Yes Timmy I do clean up nice when I get out of my Goth clothes." Abby inwardly smiles.

Tony impatiently glances for his partner and Matron of Honor Ziva. "Come on, I want to see what you have on." He inwardly groans. On cue, Ziva steps into view on the deck wearing an off the shoulder pink floral Senorita fitted waist dress that comes below her knee. Wearing her hair in a half up do wavy hairstyle with a Raspberry Ice Dahlia pinned in the right side of her hair above her ear. Carrying in her hands is a pink Dahlia bouquet. Tony thunderstruck at Ziva's beauty as she makes her way down the steps. "There are no words to describe on how you look." Tony inwardly says to himself and smiles.

While Gibbs' Junior and Senior Agent are checking out their partners, Gibbs anxiously glances towards the sliding glass door for his bride. "I've been waiting fourteen years for this moment." He says in anticipation. The mariachi band changes their music to Somos novios for the introduction of the bride. Ducky dressed in a toast and champagne frost Guayabera Shirt with brown decorative embroidery, like Jack Ducky opts for white linen pants. Escorting on his left arm is the bride, wearing an off the shoulder ivory-lace vintage wedding dress. Full skirt, with lovely lace over-lay around the shoulders. Wearing her hair in a French Twist, Jenny has a Turquoise Blue Dahlia pinned in the back of her hair. Carrying in her left hand is a white Dahlia bouquet. Gibbs stares in awe at Jenny's beauty. "Not bad on short notice Cynthia." He inwardly smiles.

Amira, Cynthia, and Abby take their positions at the altar, followed by Ziva. Ducky slowly and deliberately walks Jenny down the aisle. "You can wait a few more seconds Jethro." He inwardly snorts.

Jenny taking in her groom's facial expression. "I'll never forget the way you're looking at me at this moment for the rest of my life." She inwardly says to herself and smiles over at him in his light green Guayabera Gaston Shirt.

Standing under the arbor is Camilla's Uncle Humberto Valdez a local judge, to unofficially watch over the ceremony, waiting for Ducky and Jenny to approach the groom. Ducky and Jenny walk over to Gibbs, Ducky tenderly kisses Jenny on the cheek and hands her over to Gibbs, where he takes his place alongside of Jack. In attendance standing on the beach is Leyla, along with Camilla and her family and friends of both Gibbs and Mike. "Who gives this woman to be married?" Valdez asks.

"I do!" Ducky cheerfully calls out.

"Good morning!" Valdez smiles over at the bride and groom and then over to Gibbs and Jenny's friends and family members that have attended their beachside ceremony. "My niece Camilla had requested a big favor from her favorite tío." Valdez playfully teases his niece.

"That and you tried to unsuccessfully tried to choza de mi up with Senor Franks." Camilla playfully chastises him.

The wedding party and guests burst out laughing. "I thought that my good friend Senor Mike was a good catch." Valdez chuckles and gets on to the subject at hand. "My name is Humberto Valdez; I'm a local district judge." "On behalf of my niece Camilla and on my late friend Michael Franks, I will be honored to officiate over Senor Gibbs and Senora Jenny's wedding ceremony." "The groom when I spoke to him yesterday wanted to make the ceremony short and to the point."

"It's taking me thirteen years to get a wedding ring on her finger, I can't wait any longer." Gibbs growls.

The wedding party and guests burst out laughing. "You know patients was never one of my son's strong suits." Jack chuckles.

"With that said." Valdez laughs and shakes his head. "The bride and groom will exchange vows from their heart."

Gibbs taking a hold of Jenny's left hand. "Jenny, you complete me and took me to places I never thought possible after the death of my first wife Shannon." "You touch my soul and I want to be with you for the rest of my life as your husband." "I love you!" Gibbs smiles choking up with emotion.

"I'm going to cry Gibbs." Abby inwardly sniffs.

Gibbs glances over at Tony, who teasingly searches his pockets, before handing Gibbs, Jenny's wedding ring. Gibbs places Jenny's wedding ring on her left hand. "This ring is a symbol of my everlasting love for you."

Jenny thunderstruck at his words. "Jethro!" She breathes out his name that the hairs stand up on the back of Gibbs' neck. "I never went with my heart; my mind set was to be a strong independent woman." "That was until I met you." Jenny softly says and stares into the depths of Gibbs' intense blue eyes. "While working with you as a Probationary Status Agent, you infuriated me to no end, I had no idea why, until one day a college friend of mine had suggested that the reason why I hated my boss so much is that I had fallen in love with him." "And damn it Gloria was right." Jenny sighs in annoyance.

"Blue eyes gets the ladies all the time Senor Gibbs." Camilla teases him.

"I wasn't suppose to fall in love with my boss." Jenny smiles and squeezes Gibbs' left hand. "At night I would fantasize what it would be like being with you as your lover." "I tried getting these fantasies out of my head, because not only were you my boss, you were also married at the time."

"Eight months later she became an ex-wife." Ducky chimes in.

"Four months later, my fantasy became true, what started as an argument up in the attic in Marseille led to a night of passion between us." "From there we discretely hid our relationship in Washington for several months before we got stationed out to Europe." "A year in a half in Europe." "London, Naples, Positano-"

"Paris!" Tony smirks.

"Czech Republic, Serbia, and then Paris." Jenny corrects Tony on her timeline with Gibbs. "The time we spent together in Paris will be a part of me forever." "Our night's together, romantic dinners, walks through the park and outdoor market places." "I tried making the most of it with you, because I knew one day I was going to be breaking both of our hearts by leaving you." Jenny tearfully says to him. "Leaving you was my biggest mistake; it wasn't worth what I gave you up for." "It robbed us of our future and we almost lost each other forever, when fate intervened last summer." "When I woke up at Ducky's and saw you standing over at the window, it was fate that I took a bullet for Ziva, it brought us back together." Jenny smiles and then glances over at Ziva, who hands Jenny, Gibbs' wedding ring. Jenny places the ring on Gibbs' left hand. "Jethro, you are my one and only love." "When I fall asleep in your arms at night, I know that I am loved and feel safe a feeling that I have not felt since my mother died when I was a child." "You have brought back my sense of security." "My love for you is endless now and forever."

"Well so much for short to the point." Valdez laughs and then glances over at Gibbs and Jenny. "Surrounded by Senor Gibbs and Senora Jenny's family and friends, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Valdez cheerfully shouts out. "Senor Gibbs, you may kiss your bride."

Gibbs pulls Jenny's face up with both hands and passionately kisses her on the mouth, Jenny grabs on to his shirt with her left hand as he deepens his kiss. Breathlessly Gibbs breaks away, crushing Jenny up against his chest. "Finally your mine." He whispers against the top of her hair.

"It's the other way away around." Jenny whispers back.

"Introducing for the first time Senor and Senora Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Valdez announces with the wedding party and guests cheering on in the background. The mariachi band begins to play Mi Linda Esposa just as Gibbs and Jenny begin to walk off to the ocean with the wedding party following them from behind.

"Aren't they suppose to be heading for the reception?" Lucille, Humberto's wife curiously asks.

"Wedding pictures, than off to the reception at the cantina." Valdez smiles.

For forty-minutes, wedding photos are being taken along the beach and shoreline, suddenly Poncho and Miranda appear with their handler, on their reins are white and pink Dahlia's. "Boss I don't do horses." Tony protests.

"I know that DiNozzo, that's what the two carriages and wagons are for out front." Gibbs barks and waits for Poncho to approach him. Gibbs climbs up on to his horse. Tony and McGee both pick Jenny up by the waist. "DiNozzo watch the hands." Gibbs growls as they hand Jenny up to him. Ziva climbs up on Miranda; Humberto approaches with Amira in his arms and gently puts her on top of the horse. Gibbs and Ziva lead Poncho and Miranda out front, where the two white carriages await for the remaining wedding party and two large wagons to bring the rest of the guests along with the mariachi band to travel to Rosarito.

Few minutes later while the wedding precession travels into town. "I'm still trying to figure out how you managed to pull this off." Jenny says in awe.

Gibbs nuzzling Jenny's neck from behind. "I had to make you mine after what the both of us went through."

Present Time

"We had our reception at the cantina, had a traditional Mexican breakfast." "Jenny was glowing the entire time, finally she was Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, legally we would have a civil ceremony up north and we decided to have Noemi, Palmer and Breena to participate in that wedding since they couldn't be at our official wedding."

"That night we arrived home, I carried Jenny out all the way over to the house, once inside we were floored by the wedding night surprise that Noemi, Palmer, and Breena gave us." "I carried Jenny up to her study, since Johnson had shot up our bedroom, when he took a shot a Ziva and I when we were packing for Jenny for her trip to LA." "Once again the study was fixed up romantically, flowers everywhere; the bed was pulled out and made for them. Red and pink rose pedals are spread across the Ivory colored Matelassé bedspread. On Jenny's desk is a bottle of champagne and two glasses, a glass bowl of strawberries with a small glass bowl of whip cream beside it." "The perfect setting for romance."

"While Jenny changed into something more comfortable, I went downstairs to turn on the alarm and turn off the lights." "I returned to the study and stripped down to my boxers and sat in the chair in front of Jenny's desk, Jenny walked in wearing a red kimono, and all I could think of was throwing her down on to the bed.

"I was about to throw your ass up against the wall in the shower." Gibbs impatiently growls.

"How romantic on our wedding night?" Jenny laughs.

Gibbs stands up and walks over to the corner of the desk. "Who says it needs to be romantic when we've been living together seven months." Gibbs smirks and retrieves the bottle of champagne from bucket of ice.

"True!" Jenny seductively answers and eyes the whip cream bowl on top of the desk.

"Don't get any ideas." Gibbs warns her.

"Who said I had any ideas?" Jenny innocently answers.

"I saw you eyeing up the whip cream bowl." Gibbs answers and pops the cork to the champagne bottle.

"You better not get any ideas, once was enough?"

"I still have your screams of pleasure running through my mind." Gibbs grins, pouring the champagne into the two glasses that were put on top of the desk.

"Well I still have your howls of pleasure from the train heading into Genoa." Jenny smirks.

Gibbs putting the bottle back into the ice bucket. "That was low and a cheap shot."

"Might have been but I got my revenge on you." Jenny sensuously answers.

Gibbs picking up the glasses and hands Jenny her glass of champagne. "To us and our future together." Gibbs smiles at her.

"To us and our future together." Jenny smiles and tips Gibbs glass before they both consume their drinks in one gulp.

"I love you Jenny." Gibbs tenderly says to his wife and leans down and passionately kisses her on the mouth.

Just before Gibbs becomes aggressive with his kiss, Jenny breathlessly breaks away. "We better put the glasses down before we break them."

"You really no how to break the mood." Gibbs snorts and takes Jenny's glass from her.

"No to damn lazy to go downstairs to get replacement glasses."

Putting the glasses down on top of the desk. "Hell with that we would have drank from the bottle." Gibbs mischievously grins and pulls Jenny closer to him, his hands work open the sash to Jenny's red kimono.

Jenny quivering at the feel of his calloused hands on her breasts. "I can't believe after all these years and as many times that we have made love, that you still make me feel this way."

"Tonight is different."

"Why is that?"

"Because now I'm your husband and I'm about to make love to you as my wife." Gibbs says in awe. Jenny thunderstruck at her husband's words, leans up and kisses him on the mouth. As Jenny deepens her kiss, Gibbs pulls Jenny's kimono past her shoulders and drops it down on to the floor. Gibbs wanting to consummate his marriage, picks Jenny up in his arms and carries her over to the bed, before joining Jenny in bed, Gibbs removes his boxers.

Jenny grabbing a hold of her husband's hands, pulls Gibbs down on top of her on the bed. "We're going to smell like sweat, sex and roses when we fall asleep in each other arms tonight."

Gibbs getting his full weight on top of her. "From this moment forward whenever we're in bed together I do not want any separation between us." "That was two weeks of hell for me, particularly the first few days when we were sleeping down in the Evidence Room having you sleeping across the room from me." "I didn't like it one bit." "I'm to be either holding you, or vice versa."

"Pax!" Jenny affectionately teases him.

"Pax!" Gibbs smiles and passionately kisses Jenny on the mouth.

Jenny deepens his kiss, running her fingers through the back of his hair. Feeling his erection up against her inner thigh. "Take me now." She purrs in between kisses.

"Not yet!" Gibbs answers leaving her mouth. He slowly and deliberately nips along Jenny's neck and shoulder, working his way down to her breasts.

"You're making me crazy." Jenny moans out at the feel of his tongue circling on her right nipple.

"That's the general idea; you're going to remember our first time as husband and wife for the rest of your life."

Jenny lies motionlessly on the bed, letting her husband mastering her body with his hands, mouth and tongue. Staring up into the ceiling fan above the bed her thoughts go over through the events of the day. Gibbs' unexpected wedding along the shoreline with the team, Cynthia, Jack, Leyla, Amira, Camilla and her family and friends of Mike who had become a part of Gibbs' life the four months he had lived with Mike in Rosario. "I'll remember today for the rest of my life." Jenny inwardly says with a smile on her face.

Gibbs nipping along Jenny's right hip works his way over to the scar from Jenny's gunshot wound at the hands of Julien Benoit's gunman. "You called getting shot fate." Gibbs says to Jenny above a whisper.

Jenny stroking the top of his head. "It brought us back together."

"You almost died that second night." "I was on the verge of driving you over to the hospital." Gibbs answers with his voice choking up with emotion.

"I made it through, because of you." "Ducky told me how you took care of me." "Unconsciously I knew you were there."

Gibbs tenderly kisses the scar. "I thought I had a mirage in front of me, like you weren't real."

"Well I'm real now." Jenny sensuously answers and pulls Gibbs up to her, capturing his mouth with hungry urgency. Gibbs intoxicated by Jenny's kiss rolls on to his back, pulling Jenny on top of him, with the tables being turned on him, Jenny leaves his mouth and slowly works her way down to his neck, nipping along his vein and over to his collarbone. Gibbs lies on the bed, watching his wife teasing her mouth and tongue over his shoulder. "And you're going to remember our first time as husband and wife for the rest of your life also Mr. Gibbs." Jenny seductively answers, nipping her way over to his chest.

"I hope she doesn't drag this out." Gibbs mentally protests. Jenny runs her tongue along his right nipple teasing it ever so slowly, then slowly and methodically works her way over to his left nipple. "Two more minutes and I'm flipping you over to your back." He inwardly groans.

Jenny getting off at watching her husband's cobalt blue eyes darken with arousal, she decides to move her mouth down to his ribcage, nipping down to his abs. "I'll torture him for about five more minutes." Jenny wickedly notes to herself.

"This is torture." Gibbs whines to himself.

Jenny's mouth goes down to his hip, noting that Gibbs is fully erect she begins to stroke on his shaft. "I'm surprised you haven't flipped me over on to my back yet?" She mischievously teases her husband.

"Crap!" Gibbs moans out with pleasure as her fingers touch the tip of his length.

"I gather oral sex is out of the question?"

Gibbs wanting his first orgasm as her husband inside of Jenny's body. "For the first time around." He impatiently answers and pulls Jenny on top of him, getting them into a sitting position.

"I should have-" Jenny stops in midsentence just at the feel of Gibbs' fingers stroking on her centre. "Kept my mouth shut." She cries out arching into his probing fingers.

"Tables have turned huh." Gibbs smirks watching Jenny fall apart in front of him. "As much as we're both enjoying this, I have needs that need to be fulfilled also."

Before Jenny can answer him, Gibbs shoves Jenny down on to her back. "Quit gloating a take me."

Gibbs leaning over her. "I'll take you alright, first time around." He tenderly says to her and captures Jenny's mouth in a deep passionate kiss.

Jenny wraps her legs around his waist. At the feel of the tip of his straining shaft touching her wet hot flesh, Jenny breaks away from his kiss. "Jethro!" She cries out arching up against him.

Gibbs cups Jenny's cheeks into his hands demanding eye contact from his bride. "I love you, from here on out we will be one soul and I will never ever will let you go again." He vows taking in Jenny's facial expression just before he enters her body.

"I love you Jethro and from this moment on we will be true equals and I will never want you to let me go again." She vows locking eyes with him. Gibbs eases himself into Jenny filling her completely. Jenny digs her nails into the side of his arms as her muscles surround his length. Gently Gibbs makes love to his wife wanting their first time together as husband and wife to be paced out. "Yes!" She whimpers with pleasure.

Slowly he thrusts against her over and over again. Time stands still as their bodies move against once another perfect rhythm in tuned to each other's needs. "Jenny!" Gibbs moans out in pleasure.

With her body in full orgasm, Jenny arches up to meet his next possessive thrust. "Jethro!" She cries out, rubbing her knee on the back of his butt as he quickens his strokes.

Feeling Jenny's muscles convulsing around his length, Gibbs slows down the pace of their love making. "I want to hear you say it." He smiles at her.

"What?" Jenny moans out with pleasure.

"I broke the wild mustang."

"You got to be kidding me." Jenny screams out.

"At this pace I can go for another ten minutes."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me!" Gibbs smirks.

"Jethro!" Jenny protests.

Gibbs getting off at watching Jenny falling apart underneath of him. Her hips move under him in unspeakable ecstasy. "Took me fourteen years to tame you."

Jenny battle weary gives into him. "Alright!" She screams out. "You broke me in, are you satisfied."

"Damn right I am." Gibbs gloats in triumph.

"Jet-" Before Jenny can finish, Gibbs body began to shuddered uncontrollably on top of her.

Gibbs once again makes eye contact with his wife, just as he reaches his peak. "For once you paced yourself with me." He tenderly says to her. With a final thrust, Gibbs climaxes, soaring over the edge in a longest, hottest release of his life.

Jenny soaking with sweat, trembles under him, as they both try to come down from their respective orgasms. Gibbs after regaining his facilities, sits up in bed and pulls Jenny into his arms, cradling her like a child. "You trembled like this after I made love to you the first time in Marseille." He whispers up and reins kisses across Jenny's face and forehead to bring her down from her release.

"Difference between Marseille and now, is I paced myself." Jenny mumbles against the top of his shoulder.

"First time for everything." Gibbs laughs.

Present Time

"We made use of the strawberries and whip cream, made love on and off until after midnight, finally we were truly one, Mr. & Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs." "As Jenny slept in my arms I intertwined our left ring fingers, my goal finally accomplished, Jenny was finally mine."

"As mentioned we weren't legally married so on May 11th 2012 at the District of Columbia Court of Appeals, Jenny and I legally got married in front of Noemi, Palmer, and Breena."

"We decided to stay the course with our honeymoon have it in July like we originally planned during the 4th of July holiday." "We sailed off to Martha's Vineyard first where we spent a romantic week in a private beach front cottage at a very expensive resort." "Besides using the facilities to our advantage, Jenny and I also checked out Edgartown that the resort was in." "Life was perfect, everything was going to plan on our honeymoon, after Martha's Vineyard, we sailed off to Nantucket, on day two is when our honeymoon got unexpected halted, because of DiNozzo not thinking with his brain." "The Operations Manager at Quantico had a volatile history with Jenny over in Europe, Margie McCoy, and one of the weapons dealers that did business dealings with Jenny's father, was a prime suspect in a murder investigation that DiNozzo and my team were working on." "Not wanting to brief McCoy on 'Operation Lodestone' DiNozzo instead of doing the right thing and going to SecNav Jarvis went to Hetty Lange, Operations Manager of the OSP Team in Los Angeles." "While staking out Enrique Sanchez at a resort in Tijuana, Mexico, a previous attempt on Jenny's life was overheard, while Sanchez was in his suite with his entourage and he had planned on making another attempt on her life." "Concerned for Jenny's safety, Hetty called SecNav Jarvis, who in turn sent the Nantucket PD over to the beach where Jenny and I were lazily enjoying a fun filled sunny day lying on the beach, to inform us of Jarvis' orders."

"It was just the news that Jenny and I didn't want to hear, to have our honeymoon interrupted." "With our honeymoon cut short, Jenny flew out to LA to oversee the op; I flew out to Tijuana to join my team." "With the help of Jenny's old NISS friend Tazara Zakar, along with Callen and his team, we got orders from the CIA who had the lead in the investigation to take out Sanchez and his entire entourage." "With Tazara posing as a female weapons dealer, she used her charm and assets to lure Sanchez and his men on to his private yacht." "Unknown to Sanchez, DiNozzo, Callen, and Deeks had boarded before them and were hiding below deck." "Tazara had tricked Sanchez into a weapons deal." "Not wanting to cross the border into the US, Sanchez was wanted by the ATF and DEA after skipping a hearing, when he got arrested at Julien Benoit's house in Palm Springs." "Sanchez sailed to Los Angeles; I was in a boat with Ziva, McGee, Kensi, and Sam a distance away." "Soon as the city of San Diego came into view, I gave DiNozzo the order to take out Sanchez."

"Callen took out Sanchez, with El Jefe killed, DiNozzo, Callen, and Deeks successfully took out the rest of his crew." "I pulled alongside of Sanchez' yacht, DiNozzo, Callen, Deeks, and Tazara came on board." "I had to get a safe distance away from 'The Corinna' because the CIA wanted it to look like one of Sanchez' rivals had took him out." "Once the boat was fifty feet away from 'The Corinna', Sam detonated a bomb that he had placed under the hull, blowing up 'The Corinna'."

"With the op over, we flew back to Washington on Friday, Jenny and I resumed our honeymoon on board 'The Shepard', DiNozzo, Ziva, and McGee unfortunately had to stick it out with McCoy for a few more days at Quantico."

"We returned to work on Monday, DiNozzo as expected got his ass chewed out by Jenny and also Jenny dealt with insubordinate Operations Manager Margie McCoy and fired her." "New week, new investigation, which we once again thought was routine." "But it never is." "A routine joint investigation with the FBI, involving a bank robbery, which killed a Marine, turned into a spree killing, which ended up with me getting shot at a motel parking lot in Buffalo, New York."

"After I lost consciousness I woke up in this world, in between living and the world of the dead." "I bump into Mike Franks my old NCIS mentor." "He said I had to make a choice." "A choice, I openly asked out loud." "Choice one was down at the end of the beach where I briefly was reunited with my lost family." "Choice two is returning to the land of the living, with Jenny, dad, and my NCIS family."

"Which is it Probie?" Franks asks as he emerges from the beach carrying his fishing rod and cooler.

"When I was tucking Kelly in to bed for the night I had just about made my decision."

"To stay with your family." Franks nods.

"Yes!" Gibbs swallows.

"But by the look on your face something changed your mind."

"Shannon changed my mind, and unconsciously my mind was made up way before I walked into the fog and ventured into the other side." "I was about to plan a night of romance with Shannon, and Shannon pointed out that I was wearing the wedding ring that Jenny gave me on our wedding day."

"Jethro, your family will always be a part of you, I believe you were sent to see your family one last time, so that you can move forward."

"I have moved forward."

"Partly!"

"Partly?" Gibbs asks in confusion.

"You still got Shannon and Kelly's personal effects down in the basement?"

"Mike!" Gibbs sighs.

"Gunny you have to let go, let them go." "For crying out loud your family has been dead for twenty-one years and you still have their things, same washer and dryer, same TV out in the living room, hell your private sanctuary hasn't changed much down in the basement."

"So this journey was to let go of my past with Shannon and Kelly?"

"They'll always be in your heart and a part of you, but Jenny is your future, and it took the two of you stubborn mules to get back together." "I wanted to head slap that redhead in the diner, when I found out that the two of you weren't together yet, you left Mexico for her."

"Well I'm with her now." Gibbs smiles.

"Well get going."

Gibbs pulls Mike into his arms and hugs him. "I miss you boss." He chokes.

Mike tightens his hold on him. "This ain't goodbye, this is I'll see ya later, and when we do hook up, it will be at a cantina drinking Corona's." Franks affectionately answers and pulls away. "You may not be able to see my visibly, but keep in mind my spirit will be on my beach forever, you never know when I might be napping in my old hammock or taking a dip in your hot tub." Franks smirks.

"You better not be thinking about doing anything with Jenny?" Gibbs playfully growls.

"The thought may cross my mind." Franks winks and disappears out of view.

"You wouldn't know what to do with her anyways." Gibbs laughs and walks over to the hammock and lies down. "It's been one helluva day." He yawns and closes his eyes.

Buffalo General Hospital

ICU

Gibbs' Room

0400 Hours

With Jenny at his bedside clutching on to Gibbs' hand, Jack sitting in a nearby chair and the team standing outside of Gibbs' room peering in through the window, Gibbs slowly opens his eyes and meets Jenny's anguished green eyes. "Jethro!" She tearfully whispers and buries her face up against his left shoulder, bursting into tears.

Tony quickly rushes to get a nurse, while Ducky rushes in to check on Gibbs' vitals. "Jethro lie still."

With the breathing tube still lodged in down in his throat, Gibbs can only nod up at Ducky. The nurse and night shift doctor, Doctor Tina Garner, walk over to Gibbs' bed. "Agent Gibbs, I'm Dr. Garner, I want to check over your vitals." "Before I examine you do you want me to take your breathing tube out?"

Gibbs nods, desperately wanting to talk to his wife. "Besides saying I'm sorry, the first thing I want to say to her is that I love her." He inwardly says to himself.

Jenny backs away from Gibbs so that the doctor and nurse can examine him. She walks over to Ducky and breaks down into his arms. "Jethro is like an alley cat, Jennifer, the old saying a cat has nine lives."

"The question is how many more lives does Jethro have?" She sobs.

Outside the window, Abby has her face pressed up against McGee's right shoulder watching the scene unfold in front of her. "Family is what matters the most." She tearfully sniffs against McGee's shirt.

"You're saying Gibbs didn't die because of us?" McGee answers in confusion.

"Us, but mostly the power of true love brought him back." Tony says in awe.

**A|N Sorry for the length of this chapter, but I thought it captured Jethro's struggle as he weighed on staying with his deceased family or returning to the land of the living with Jenny and his team, sort of a clip episode and as an author I enjoyed rereading the chapters of 'Revelations'.**


	57. Future Together

While the doctor and nurse are looking over Gibbs, Jenny, Jack, and Ducky along with the team are standing outside the window out in the hallway. "I knew he would wake up." Abby smiles.

Jenny with her eyes focused on her husband. "The whole time he was out, I felt like he was slowly pulling away from me, it was like Jethro was in another world." Jenny answers with her voice trembling.

"It wasn't Leroy's time to go, his place is with the living, the two of you have years to make up, and so do I." Jack answers and pulls Jenny up against him.

Inside the room, Dr. Garner is finishing up her examination. "Louann I want Agent Gibbs to drink some water." Garner instructs her.

"Yes Doctor!" Louann answers and pours Gibbs a cup of water. "It seems like you've been through this before." She softly says and puts a straw into his cup.

"I've been through two comas and I can't count the number of times that I've been shot at." Gibbs hoarsely answers.

Louann puts the straw up to Gibbs' mouth. "Drink this slowly."

Garner escorts Jenny, Jack, and Ducky into the waiting room, so that she can update them on Gibbs' condition. "Outcome looks good for your husband, Mrs. Gibbs." "We'll have to see what Dr. Harbor has to say about moving Agent Gibbs out of ICU, more than likely he'll want him in there for observation for twenty to forty-eight hours."

"Jethro will be climbing the walls." Ducky snorts.

"To bad!" Jenny sighs in annoyance. "Any lasting effects to his injuries?"

"His right shoulder is the worst of his injuries, after the stitches come out and the muscle heals, he'll need some physical therapy for a few weeks."

"Will he be able to work?" Jack asks.

"Three weeks he'll be able to return for light duty."

"Oh joy!" Jenny sighs of the prospects of Gibbs sitting around his desk all day in work.

"You could chain him." Ducky chuckles.

"Remember Gibbs can pick a lock." Jenny laughs.

Five minutes later, Jenny walks into Gibbs hospital room. "I can tell by the semi Shepard stare that you're pissed off at me." Gibbs weakly says to her to break the ice between them.

"I am, but it will wait until we get home." Jenny swallows and walks over to the bed. "For now, getting you better is my first priority."

"How long do I have to be in here?"

"Don't know, depends on what Dr. Harbor, your doctor says later on this morning." Jenny answers and approaches the bed.

Gibbs with his free left hand grabs a hold of Jenny's left hand. "Can we call a pax, so that I can get a kiss?"

Jenny leans over and tenderly kisses Gibbs on the mouth. "You don't have the stamina yet for a real kiss." She teases him and sits down in the chair in front of the bed.

"You'll never know." Gibbs smirks.

"TMI!" Abby admonishes them from the doorway.

"Really Abby!" Jenny playfully scolds her.

Abby approaches the bed. "So when you're up to it, I'm throwing my arms around you and never letting you go." Abby frowns.

"Abby I'm fine."

"You scared me, you scared Jenny, your dad, Tony, Ziva, McGee, Ducky, and Jimmy."

"Abs its part of the job."

"You trying to be a cowboy and bringing in Perry yourself." Abby snaps.

"Abby, this isn't the time and place, and I'll ream out his ass once he walks through our front door." "For now I want Jethro to concentrate on regaining his strength." Jenny answers in a firm tone of voice.

"Bringing Madame Director home with you?"

"No, Mrs. Gibbs, she can be just as bitchy as Madame Director."

Jack walks into the room. "Leroy how are you feeling?" He smiles with relief down at his son and slowly approaches the bed.

"Tired!" Gibbs answers and then glances over at Jenny and then over at his father. "And by the looks of it, the both of you could use some sleep."

"We're not going anywhere." Jenny answers.

"I know that, but the two of you can sleep beside my bed." "Abby, I want you and the others to get a few hours of sleep back at the hotel."

"Hotel, has been changed, I had Cynthia book rooms for all of us over at the Double Tree Hotel, which is across the street from the hospital."

"I'll sleep on the floor in Gibbs' room." Abby protests.

"You will do no such thing Abby." "Soon as the others pay Gibbs a visit I want all of you to head on over to the hotel." Jenny orders her.

One by one each member of Gibbs' team pays him a visit, Ziva his last visitor. "I would have blown his head off." Gibbs growls at his Junior Agent.

"The old Ziva would have blown his head off." "I felt the families of Perry's victims needed justice." "I did not need to be Perry's judge and executioner." Ziva answers…"My only regret is not getting the shot in sooner." Ziva swallows at her failure at protecting Gibbs.

"There was nothing that you could have done differently." Gibbs tenderly reassures her. "I should have had DiNozzo with me when I approached Perry." "The blame rests on me not you."

Louann, Gibbs' nurse walks into his room. "Agent Gibbs you need your rest."

Ziva walks over to the bed and kisses Gibbs on top of the head. "The blame rests on us, remember we do things as a team." She whispers against his ear and then walks out of the room.

"Is there any chance that I'll be able to drink coffee at breakfast tomorrow morning?" Gibbs curiously asks Louann.

"You're on a lite diet until Dr. Harbor tells us otherwise Agent Gibbs." Louann sweetly says to him and walks out of the room.

"Lite!" Gibbs grumbles and sucks in his teeth.

"You'll survive for twenty-four hours without coffee." Jenny mutters at her husband's childish behavior.

"I forgot that Leroy hates to be cooped up in bed." Jack chuckles.

"Nothing has changed very much Jack, his body maybe adult size, but he'll act like a six year old, when you shove a table spoon of cough medicine down his throat." Jenny answers with a smirk on her face.

"Like you have room to talk woman, memory serves me right, you acted just as childish after your gunshot wound in the thigh and you were not the greatest patient last August at Ducky's that first week." Gibbs snarls.

Jack shakes his head and laughs at his bickering son and daughter in law. "Leroy get some sleep, we'll be by your bedside when you wake up."

At an all-night diner, Tony, Ziva, McGee, Abby, and Ducky have an early breakfast. "It feels so wrong to be sitting here; I want to go back to the hospital." Abby pouts.

Ducky takes a hold of Abby's hand. "Abigail a few hours away from the hospital will do us some good." "Jethro is out of the woods now." "A hot meal and a few hours' sleep is what I proscribe for all of us." "If anything with Perry at the hospital and din protective custody now, the stress is now off of everybody now."

"So Jenny's going to interrogate Perry?" Tony asks and narrows his eyes over at Ziva.

"Later on today at some point." Ziva answers.

"Why her and not one of us?" Tony snaps.

"Because it's personal Tony, Perry almost killed her husband." Ziva snaps back.

"And how many times has Gibbs told us to step back on a case when it becomes personal?" Tony answers back, reminding Ziva of one of Gibbs' rules.

"Maddie Tyler?" McGee answers.

"What about her?" Tony shrugs and takes a bite from his fried eggs.

"That was personal Tony; Gibbs broke one of his own rules." Ziva answers.

Two hours back at the hospital, Gibbs awakens and finds Jenny and his father sleeping in their chairs beside his bed. With his full attention on his wife. "Damn I wish I could pull you in bed with me, hold you in my arms to reassure you that I'm alright." "I feel so helpless lying here; my instinct is to protect you." Gibbs inwardly frowns. "When I woke up and looked into the depths of your anguished green eyes, I knew I made the right decision." "We have a future together in Rosarito and Paris." "Nothing is going to keep us away from that."


	58. Squaring Off

Around eight o'clock, Jenny wakes up in her chair to find Gibbs' intense blue eyes focused on her. "Tonight I want you spending the night in your hotel room."

"Jethro-"

"Jenny, you do not need to babysit me by my bedside, you need your rest also."

Jenny stands up and begins to stretch. "And my body will be in need of a bed." She yawns.

"My body is in need of having your warm body sleeping either on top of me or underneath of me." Gibbs smirks.

"Don't even think about it for a month." "You lost a lot of blood and you're going to be weak."

"Come here!" Gibbs smiles.

Jenny noting that Jack isn't in the room. "Where's your father at?"

"Downstairs getting breakfast."

Jenny slowly walks over to the bed; Gibbs with his left hand pulls Jenny down on top of him. "Are you crazy?" Jenny hisses in protest.

Gibbs pulls Jenny's face up and passionately kisses her on the mouth. "Agent Gibbs now isn't the time for that." Harbor playfully scolds his patient from the doorway. Jenny embarrassed gets up from the bed. Harbor walks into the room. "I'm Doctor Eugene Harbor; I spent several hours yesterday afternoon removing two bullets from your shoulder and stomach." "In your condition, sex should be the furthest thing from your mind."

"You don't know me Doc." Gibbs smirks.

Nurse Sydney Lunden walks into the room to assist Dr. Harbor on Gibbs' examination. "Mrs. Gibbs could you wait outside for a moment?"

"How long will you be?" Jenny curiously asks.

"About a half an hour."

"I just woke up and I need to make a stop in the ladies room and a quick run down to the coffee shop."

"When can I drink coffee again?" Gibbs asks.

"Not for another seventy-two hours."

"What?" Gibbs snarls.

"You heard me."

"Have fun Dr. Harbor." Jenny snickers and walks out of the room.

"Very funny Mrs. Gibbs." Gibbs barks.

Down in the lobby ten minutes later, Jenny walks out of the coffee shop just as Tony, Ziva, McGee, Abby, and Ducky walk in. "Is Gibbs awake?" Abby asks as she approaches Jenny.

"Yes, Dr. Harbor is examining him; he'll be another twenty minutes."

"How is he?" McGee asks with concern.

"His normal self." Jenny giggles.

"I guess he's going through caffeine withdrawals." Ducky snorts.

"Big time!" Jenny laughs and notices Fornell sitting in the lobby reading a newspaper. "Would you excuse me for a moment?" Jenny answers and walks over to Fornell. "When can I question Perry?"

"This afternoon." "I heard Jethro regained consciousness."

"Around two this morning, he's in rare form this morning."

"He'll be a grouchy poppa bear for a few days until his doctor clears him to drink coffee again."

"Try seventy-two hours."

"He'll be climbing the walls by tomorrow." Fornell laughs.

"He already is."

While Jenny and Fornell talk, Jack returns from having breakfast. "I see Jenny is finally awake?"

"Doctor Harbor is examining Gibbs." Tony answers.

"When do you think Gibbs will be getting out and returning to Washington?" Abby curiously asks.

"More than likely Wednesday, and once he goes upstairs, Jethro will have to stay in his room until his stitches comes out." Ducky answers.

"Four more days in the hospital." Tony laughs…"He's going to flip out."

"I overheard Jenny talking to Deputy Director Craig on her cellphone last night; he's going to take her place back in Washington, until Gibbs gets out of the hospital." Ziva informs Tony and the others.

"Joy, we'll get to meet him come Monday morning, since we'll be flying back to Washington on Sunday night." Tony grumbles.

"There are no replacement agents to fill in for the Major Case Response Team, Tony." Ducky reminds him.

"I was suppose to go with Jack to attend Sheriff Gantry's funeral on Tuesday, and I took some personal days off, since I'm not going to Stillwater, I'll use my time off, keeping Jenny and Jack company." Abby smiles.

"If anything you will keep Jethro entertained." Ducky laughs.

Half an hour later, Jenny and the others are back upstairs, Jenny, Jack, and Ducky by Gibbs' beside, Tony, Ziva, Abby, McGee, Ducky, and Fornell, standing outside of his room. "You're out of your f-"

"Jethro!" Jenny scolds her husband.

"Don't worry Mrs. Gibbs it's not the first f-bomb a patient has directed towards me." Harbor chuckles.

"And you unfortunately won't be the last." Ducky snorts.

"Well the good thing about it, is the ICU nurses will only have to deal with you for another twenty-four hours." "Then you're off to a regular room." Harbor laughs.

Outside the room, Fornell is laughing at Gibbs' facial expression. "What a baby?"

"To think Jenny will have to put up with this at home as well." Tony grins.

"Thankfully just for this week only, poor Noemi and Jack will have to take over when Jenny returns to work the following week." Ducky chuckles.

Back in the room. "I'll be by later on to check on your condition." Harbor nods and walks out of the room.

"What a moron?" Gibbs snarls.

"Would you grow up and quit acting like a baby?" Jenny angrily snaps. "Maybe if you had used your brains instead of your gut for once, you wouldn't be lying in bed right now."

"So this is my fault?" Gibbs shouts.

Fornell walks in. "I just love the sound of Gibbs and Shepard squaring off at one another." "Jethro you could never shut her up as a Probie and she usually got the last word in."

"She still does." Gibbs grumbles…."What do I owe the pleasure of your visit." Gibbs sarcastically asks.

"Your screw up in the parking lot yesterday." "Nice trying to arrest Perry on your own after he killed how many people."

"Great I have you rubbing that in my face now."

"Well you keep rubbing it in my face that I married your ex." Fornell growls.

"I warned ya didn't I." Gibbs growls back.

"Are they always like this?" Jack curiously asks.

"Unfortunately yes!" Jenny mutters and decides to put on her Director façade. "Special Agent Fornell, Special Agent Gibbs is under strict orders from his doctor not have any stress."

"I leave it at as stupid, until Gibbs and I square off on this case, when the doctor gives him the all clear." Fornell smirks.

Gibbs is about to answer back. "Don't even think about it Jethro." Jenny warns him.

"The ATF and DEA are flying in this afternoon to question Perry." Fornell informs Jenny.

"So that means I have to move my interrogation a little bit earlier." "Ask his doctor if I can question him sometime this morning."

"I'll head down there now." Fornell nods and walks off, just as he gets to the doorway he turns and sticks his tongue out at Gibbs, before disappearing down the hallway.

"Since when are you sticking your nose into my case?" Gibbs snaps.

"Since you decided to play hero and almost got yourself killed." Jenny hisses back.

"Leroy give it a rest." Jack chastises his son.

"A rest, I'm going on twenty-four hours without coffee." Gibbs whines.

"Poor baby!" Jenny laughs and takes a seat beside Gibbs bed.

While, Gibbs is sulking in his hospital bed a familiar nemesis of Jenny's has made her way over to the Greek Island of Kalymnos. "So this is where Kosmo Galanos lives at." McCoy openly asks out loud from her hotel room. "It's a good thing; I had a copy of the photos that I took of CIA Operative Bob McKaskill, of the two of us in bed together ten years ago in Venice, Italy." McCoy smirks…"Wifeypoo would have taken poor Bob to the cleaners." McCoy laughs and brings a map of the area where Kosmo Galanos' villa was located at. "I'm going to get answers that I need on Galanos and the mysterious Harriet Jones." McCoy vows.


	59. Wanting Answers

Simon Perry's Room

1000 Hours

Perry, with his right wrist handcuffed to his bed, glares off toward the direction of the two FBI Agents who are sitting beside his bed watching his every move. "I can't wait until I get into my cell, at least I'll have some privacy in there." He angrily snarls.

With that Jenny and Fornell walk in. "Hopefully you won't be in your cell for very long, killing a Sheriff and his two Deputies is a quick way of getting a needle in your arm." Jenny menacingly responds back, overhearing Perry.

"Who the fuck are you?" Perry shouts.

"Just as bad as Jethro." Fornell chuckles and then glances over towards the two agents. "Go down for coffee, we should be about a half an hour." Fornell orders them.

"Yes sir!" The agents answer in unison and get out of the chair and leave the room.

"Great another old timer and a dame." "If my leg wasn't shot up I would be taking the two of you on."

"You!" Jenny laughs and approaches the bed. "I've fought bigger and tougher men then you." Jenny smirks…."My name is Jenny Shepard, I'm the Director of NCIS, and this is Special Agent Fornell, from the FBI."

"What's NCIS?" Perry laughs.

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service, you and your friends shot and killed a Marine, during a bank robbery in Fairfax, Virginia." "My agency investigates crimes against the Navy and Marine Corps." "Yesterday you shot one of my agents in a motel parking lot."

"Did the old fart keel over?" Perry snickers.

"No he's alive and well and will make a full recovery."

"Unlike Sheriff Gantry and his two Deputies." Fornell icily answers.

"Hick sheriff and his men was no match for me." Perry shrugs.

"What about the couple you murdered in Leesburg, Virginia, Burt and Maggie Abrams."

"Again, old, I put them out of their misery." Perry smirks.

"Private Holmes was protecting a little girl, were you putting them out of their misery as well." Jenny screams at him in disgust.

"Little girl wouldn't shut up, I hate whiny kids."

"She was scared out of her mind." Fornell shouts.

"And hopefully it stays with her for the rest of her life." Perry laughs.

Fornell is about to move in to throw a punch at Perry, when Jenny intervenes. "He's not worth it Tobias."

"Yeah, your right." "The best thing about this asshole being caught is that his son won't have any influence on this prick." "And hopefully the court system does not delay his destiny with the needle."

"If it were up to me, the ultimate execution would be for the son of a bitch to fry." Jenny menacingly answers.

Back in Gibbs' room, Abby, Tony, Ziva, and McGee are keeping Gibbs company. "Gibbs you look unhappy." Abby frowns.

"I'm in need of caffeine Abby."

"The doctor says no, it's for your own good." Abby smiles.

"And if our positions were in the reverse and the doctor said you couldn't have any Caf-Pow's for a few days?"

"They wouldn't do that." Abby protests.

"Oh yes they would." Ziva laughs.

Nurse Buxton walks into the room. "Ok we have two people to many in this room." Buxton chastises them.

"We'll leave the women with Gibbs." Tony smiles and walks out of the room with McGee following him.

"Are you in any pain?" Abby frowns with worry.

"I've been shot before." Gibbs shrugs.

"But it still hurts Gibbs; you don't have to macho for Abby." Ziva softly answers.

"It will hurt more once I'm taken off of the morphine."

"You had all of us scared Gibbs." Abby answers with her voice trembling.

"Jenny never left your side the whole time, she held on to your hand." Ziva smiles.

"I never left her side that first night at Ducky's last year." "I only left for a few hours to retrieve Jenny's rental car from the street with McGee's help and then I had to meet Tony at the hospital to brief him on that I knew that Jenny was alive and that she was Ziva's contact in the parking garage."

"From what Ducky told me it was touch and go with Jenny." Ziva swallows.

"I was giving her until dawn to stabilize, then I would have said the hell with whatever pact she had with her father, Vance, and Davenport and drove her to the hospital."

"What was going through your mind when you first saw her at Ducky's?" Ziva curiously asks.

"Hurt, angry, and then all of that went away after I started looking after her." Gibbs answers with a big smile on his face. "It had been years since I could take care of Jenny." "I applied compresses to her face and forehead all-night long to stem her fever." "My Jenny was alive."

"Now she'll get to return the favor when you get back home on Wednesday." Abby giggles.

"I won't be in that bad of shape when I return home on Wednesday."

"Ducky said you'll have to stay upstairs." Ziva nods.

"I know I don't plan on going anywhere Ziva." "My main goal is to get healed up so that Jenny and I can resume our honeymoon."

"Still going to Paris?" Abby curiously asks.

"Yes, the place where we became lovers again, and the place where I proposed to Jenny." Gibbs smiles.

Downstairs in the cafeteria, Jenny and Fornell are having breakfast, Tony and McGee walk in. "So how did the interrogation go?" Tony curiously asks and approaches the table.

"It was a toss-up on who was going to beat the shit out of him first, me or Jenny." Fornell growls.

"That bad?" Tony asks narrowing his eyes over at Fornell.

"Arrogant asshole, I can't wait until he gets shot up Potassium Chloride." Jenny snaps.

"If it were up to me let the punishment fit the crime, and let the son of a bitch get executed by firing squad." Fornell answers.

"Too bad Utah and a few states use a firing squad as a form of Capital Punishment." McGee says with regret.

"So is Gibbs behaving himself?" Jenny asks in between bites of her Belgium Waffle.

"Still grumpy from lack of caffeine." Tony laughs.

"Abby and Ziva are with him." McGee smoothly says.

"Jack and Ducky abandon him." Jenny laughs.

"There in the waiting room talking about World War II stories." Tony smiles.

"Ducky living through the Nazi air raids and Jack flying his P-51 Mustang." Jenny smiles.

"Forgot that Jethro's dad served with the United States Army Air Corps during World War II." Fornell answers.

"Wonder why Gibbs didn't join the Army or Air force, to follow in his dad's footsteps." McGee says with surprise.

"Who knows?" "The path that Jethro was going in, the Marine Corps and Shannon brought some stability to him." Jenny answers, remembering the conversation that she had with Jack about Gibbs' me against the world attitude after the death of his beloved mother Ann.

Greek Island of Kalymnos

1645 Hours EET

Margie McCoy is standing in the road in front of where Kosmo Galanos' villa once stood at. "Arson, but they do not know who started the fire." McCoy swallows in frustration. "Somebody went through a lot of trouble to cover up Galanos' death." "I read the autopsy report; he was killed by a gunshot wound to the head." "The fire destroyed all valuable evidence inside of Galanos' villa, meaning that there was something to hide, and I have a sneaky feeling that the CIA is behind this." McCoy menacingly says.

While McCoy is snooping into Galanos and Jones' background, Deputy Director Jerome Craig is sitting behind Jenny's desk at NCIS Headquarters in Washington, following up on a report that he had received from the Cyber Crimes Division in Norfolk, Virginia. "Seems that McCoy had several arms dealers that she had been sleeping with to gain information on, and one of them was Mu'ayyad Kanasani." Craig says out loud.

Two minutes later, he's on the phone with Jenny. "This explains everything." Jenny hisses inside of an empty waiting room.

"With Cairo being a satellite office and with funding so low, McCoy's computer was still being used."

"Actually Gibbs' team had their computers finally upgraded to new ones; they were using ten year old computers and monitors." "I should be back in Washington on Wednesday." "I want every e-mail and document from McCoy's computer in Cairo, Anchorage, Alaska, and at Quantico to be printed out."

"I thought that you'll be at home looking after your husband." Craig asks.

"I have a study that was built by my husband; I can work from there, while you watch over the agency until I get back to work next Monday."

"You don't seem surprised that McCoy slept with Kanasani?" Craig shrugs.

"McCoy would sleep with anything man or woman that had a pulse to gain information."

Back in Kalymnos, McCoy is sitting at an outside café talking to McKaskill on her cell phone. "There has to be something, and I want answers." McCoy screams.

"I may know of someone, she's retired." McKaskill swallows.

"Is it someone I might easily sway?" McCoy seductively says.

"No!" McKaskill snorts.

"Then it's up to you." "I'll be spending another day seeing if I can find some of Galanos' servants that use to work for him." "Someone will slip up."


	60. Counting The Hours

The next morning Gibbs has been moved to a regular hospital room. "Now you can have more visitors in your room at a time." Abby cheerfully says.

"Hell with the visitors, I need coffee and a steak and fries for dinner." Gibbs growls.

"You'll be on a regular diet by tonight." Jenny softly says to him.

"Hospital food garbage."

"Jethro the food in the cafeteria is delicious." Ducky answers.

"Yeah, it's delicious when it's real food."

"As far as coffee goes, Dr. Harbor said you can have two cups starting Tuesday morning."

"Two cups!" Gibbs snarls in protest. "And it will be hospital coffee crap and not from Starbucks or from a diner."

"They do have a Tim Horton's down in the lobby." McGee smoothly says.

"Yeah, Buffalo's version of Krispy Kreme." Gibbs grumbles.

"Your such a baby." Jenny mutters in annoyance.

"So what time is your flight back to DC?" Gibbs asks Tony.

"Two o'clock!"

"So is Deputy Director Craig easier to get along with?" McGee curiously asks.

"Anything is better than Granger." Jenny answers in disgust. "I still do not know why Jarvis promoted him to Assistant Director."

"Granger is a clown." "And keep in mind you have to chew his ass out for sending McCoy over to Quantico behind your back." Gibbs snaps.

"He'll be back behind his desk this week." "Trust me the first thing I do when I report back to work in another week is to have a private MTAC briefing with Granger and I will give him a piece of my mind."

While Gibbs is sulking in his hospital room, McCoy is beyond frustration at the lack of answers that she's getting from former staff members of Kosmo Galanos. "Bob it's like their all hiding something." McCoy sighs from her café table in Kalymnos.

McKaskill who had flown into Kalymnos. "Why is this so important to you, you just got fired from your job at NCIS, leave it be."

"I can't, this is personal, it started with that know it all bitch Shepard and I'm going to end it." "That bitch was never put into her proper place from day one." "She slept with her boss to get a head on her job, then slept and screwed everything to get into the Director's chair back in 2005 and I still don't know how that bitch got back into her office after Leon Vance was sent to prison on corruption charges." "She's going down and if it lands me in prison so be it."

"Margie-"

"Bob, enough, now have you made contact with your friend."

"She's not a friend, but a former contact, when I worked for the CIA, she has connections to arms dealer and got out of the business five years ago." "If anybody should have any dirt on Kosmo Galanos and Harriett Jones, Miranda Pennebaker will be that person."

"So why haven't you made contact with her yet?" McCoy sighs in annoyance.

"She's away on holiday and won't be back until next Monday." "I left word on her answering machine that I need to speak to her right away."

"Of all the times for her to go on a holiday, she sounds British."

"She is, Penny lives in London." McKaskill smoothly says.

"While I wait for word on your contact, I'm flying out to Athens, Galanos valet Cyrus Zouvelekis bought a condo about six months ago, he and Adrianna Spiros inherited a generous amount of Galanos' fortune from what I read from a revised will on Galanos' estate." "It seemed that Harriett Jones was his soul benefactor but she declined her inheritance and gave part of the money to Zouvelekis and to Spiros, the rest to charity." "Maybe I can get to the bottom on where Jones went to."

Back in Buffalo that evening, with Abby and Jack out to dinner at a local restaurant, Gibbs and Jenny are finally alone. Jenny gets up from her chair and is about to grab the TV remote from the nightstand next to the bed, when Gibbs pulls her into bed with him. "Jethro!" Jenny hisses in protest.

"I finally get you to myself." Gibbs smiles.

Jenny positions herself in bed with him, so that her weight is not on his left side. "Sex is out of the question."

"I know that, but can't I hold my wife in my arms." "Is that too much to ask for?"

"No!" Jenny smiles and presses her chin up against the top of his chest. "The pleading blue eyes aren't working."

"Working for what?" Gibbs innocently answers.

"Coffee!"

"Come on!" Gibbs grumbles.

"No!"

"No coffee, no sex, no real food." Gibbs groans and sucks in his teeth.

"Why you didn't enjoy your roasted chicken with peas and mashed potatoes?" Jenny snickers.

"No nor did I care for my apple juice or that bland vanilla pudding for dessert."

"Bitch, bitch, bitch, you have until Wednesday, before you get a home cooked meal."

"Hey, memory serves me right after you were off of your lite diet last summer, you had steak for dinner, Chinese take-out." "You didn't get this bland hospital crap."

"Jethro some of the take-out that McGee and Palmer had brought me over was absolutely horrible, only you, Tony, Abby, and Ducky fed me right."

"How did you sleep last night?"

"I passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was exhausted."

"I slept like shit, not having you beside me." Gibbs frowns.

"Not enough room, and neither of us would be comfortable."

"Hell with comfort, just feeling you in my arms would be enough." Gibbs smiles.

"Wednesday night Jethro."

"This really sucks."

"Maybe if you would have used your brain in the parking lot, you wouldn't be lying here in bed."

"I know it was stupid."

"Try asinine." "But we'll have our little chat about that once we get home." "All I want you to do is to concentrate on getting better for the next few days."

"It's all I'm going to be concentrating on for the next month."

"Paris!" Jenny smiles with excitement.

"We'll walk to our old hang outs from 1999, that we couldn't do last year."

"Hopefully I don't get called back to work." Jenny grumbles.

"I highly doubt that DiNozzo will ever bring up Operation Lodestone ever again."

Washington, DC

2100 Hours

Tony, Ziva, and McGee are sitting at a table at their favorite bar, Tony drinking a martini, Ziva a Tinto de Verano, and McGee a glass of brandy. "Longest month of my life, when will July end?" Tony groans in between sips from his martini glass.

Agent Borin approaches the table. "You look like you're about to collapse."

"We're tired, just finished up an exhausting investigation." McGee answers.

"I take it that Gibbs is at home?" Borin nods.

"No, he got shot while working on a case up in Buffalo." Tony answers.

"How bad is he?" Borin asks with concern.

"He's doing fine, few more days of bed rest at the hospital and Gibbs will return to Washington." "He'll be home for a few weeks."

"He'll be climbing the walls." Borin laughs…"I hated it when I had to stay at home when I got shot on the job."

"Gibbs has an incentive to behaving himself." Tony grins.

"And why is that?" Borin curiously asks.

"He has a honeymoon to finish." Ziva winks.

While the team gets in a late dinner, Gibbs lies in bed staring down at his wedding ring. "Once I get the stitches out, there's going to be some changes." Gibbs answers, taking in the words that Mike had said to him before he went back to the land of the living.

"Gunny you have to let go, let them go." "For crying out loud your family has been dead for twenty-one years and you still have their things, same washer and dryer, same TV out in the living room, hell your private sanctuary hasn't changed much down in the basement."

"So this journey was to let go of my past with Shannon and Kelly?"

"They'll always be in your heart and a part of you, but Jenny is your future."

"And whatever comes I'm going to make every moment count with my future with Jenny." Gibbs says out loud in his empty hospital room.

Nurse Doleman walks into the room. "Did you say something Agent Gibbs?"

"Just rambling on, hate being in the hospital." Gibbs shrugs.

"Before you know it you'll be out of here and into your own bed." Doleman smiles.

"Trust me I'm counting the hours." Gibbs smirks.


	61. Home Sweet Home

July 25th 2012

Gibbs' House

1300 Hours

Gibbs is resting comfortably in his own bed after eating lunch, Noemi, who had stopped in to retrieve his tray. "Did you enjoy your Salmon Ceviche?" Noemi smiles at him and takes the tray from the side of the bed.

"Would have been better with a bottle of Bud?" Gibbs shrugs.

"Senora Jenny said no beer."

"Who's house is it?" Gibbs playfully growls.

"Well I want to keep you healthy for Senora; you have a honeymoon to finish up with her." Noemi winks and leaves the room.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Gibbs grumbles and picks up the TV remote.

While Gibbs is sulking in his bedroom, Abby is down in the basement helping Jack with the project for the Children's hospital that him and Gibbs are working on. "So how many train sets have you finished so far?"

"This will be number fifteen, Leroy and I want to have thirty made up for the party, just encase."

"So cool that you're putting all of this work into making the trains by hand." Abby smiles.

"Trains, the town of Stillwater." "I even have the local Boys Scouts helping out as well."

"Well you have me for today, but starting tomorrow I have to go back to work, sucks with Gibbs being cooped up in bed." Abby frowns.

"It's for his own good Abby." "Before you know it Leroy will be back at work."

"I walked past Jenny's study, it seems that she's reading something from a prior case, must be important for her to bring Madame Director home." "Oh she hasn't yelled at Gibbs yet."

"She'll do that after you go home." Jack laughs.

"Right, I'll tattle to my fellow Gibblets." Abby giggles.

Up in Jenny's Study, Jenny is reading the e-mails that McCoy sent to Mu'ayyad Kanasani in April of 2003. "You set the five of us to be ambushed by Kanasani, not to mention you gave out information on a weapons supplier for Kanasani, that's treason, supplying weapons to a known terrorist with links to an al-Qaeda cell." "I'm going to seek the death penalty for you, Thompson and Dempster's did not deserve to die that way." "It shows me you have zero conscious, you're only out for yourself and that's it." Jenny angrily says out loud.

Gibbs, who was returning from the bathroom, pops his head into the doorway. "I thought you were off the job until next Monday?"

"Unofficially I'm off the job; I still have Margie McCoy in my sights, now that the Perry Investigation is wrapped up."

At NCIS Headquarters, Deputy Director Craig is driving Team Gibbs crazy with his constant chain e-mails and Latte hang outs. "This guy has way too much time on his hands." Tony grumbles and deletes his latest e-mail.

"He seems like a buffoon?" McGee openly says.

"I believe it's all an act McGee." Ziva answers sharply.

"I'm being nasty and forwarding the chain mails to Abby." Tony grins.

"So have I." McGee snickers.

"I haven't, I've been good." Ziva answers.

"Wonder if Gibbs is driving Jenny crazy." Tony laughs.

"It's his first day home give him time." Ziva giggles.

"I doubt he's going stir crazy yet, give Gibbs another week." McGee smoothly says.

"But I would be milking up the attention; this is Gibbs we're talking about." Tony answers.

"He could be reading." Ziva nods.

"Gibbs reading!" Tony bursts out laughing.

While Gibbs' team is at their desks gossiping, Gibbs lies awake in bed bored out of his mind. Jack steps into the room carrying a book. "Can't sleep?"

"Did enough sleeping at the hospital?" Gibbs grumbles.

Jack walks over to the bed and sits on a chair that Jenny had positioned next to the bed. "Remember I use to read the 'Adventures of Tom Sawyer' to you whenever you were sick in bed." Jack smiles.

"I tried reading that to Kelly a few times." Gibbs laughs and shakes his head. "The last time you read that to me I was eleven years old."

"It gets even better fifty years later." Jack smiles and opens the page to page one.

Out in the hallway, Jenny is about to walk downstairs, when she hears Jack's voice coming from the bedroom. ""Tom!" No answer. "Tom!" No answer. "What's gone with that boy, I wonder? You Tom!" No answer. The old lady pulled her spectacles down and looked over them about the room; then she put them up and looked out under them. She seldom or never looked THROUGH them for so small a thing as a boy; they were her state pair, the pride of her heart, and were built for "style," not service - she could have seen through a pair of stove-lids just as well. She looked perplexed for a moment, and then said, not fiercely, but still loud enough for the furniture to hear: "Well, I lay if I get hold of you I'll -"

"My dad use to read Tom Sawyer to me when I was a child." Jenny softly says out loud and takes a seat at the top of the steps so that she can listen in.

Two hours later, Jack walks out of the room and finds Jenny still sitting at the top of the steps. "I guess you were listening in on my bedtime story to Leroy." Jack smiles.

"It brought back a lot of memories when I was a child, after my mom died my dad use to read me to sleep." "Mark Twain was his favorite author and he would frequently read his stories to me."

"Well I still have it in me, took me two hours to get Leroy to sleep." Jack smiles…"And now I'm going to head to my room and take a nap."

"Where's Abby?"

"Downstairs, peeling potatoes, Noemi is making homemade French Fries for Leroy for dinner tonight."

"That's all Jethro whined for at the hospital." Jenny laughs.

"Well Noemi asked Leroy what he wanted for dinner tonight and he said steak and French Fries."

"Face it Jack your son can live on steak, fish, and Chinese food." Jenny giggles and gets up from the step and walks into the bedroom. In bed Gibbs is sleeping soundly. "So Tom Sawyer, puts my little boy to sleep, I'll have to keep that in mind." Jenny says above a whisper.

Downstairs in the kitchen. "You're sure you can't stay for dinner Abby?" Noemi offers.

"My boyfriend Drake is going to be flying out to London tomorrow morning, I won't see him for a month so we have a date tonight."

"Where are you going?"

"Usual Goth places." Abby grins.

"Places where I do not go."

"Oh yeah!" "Actually nobody from NCIS would venture to the places I go to."

Fifteen minutes later, Abby walks out of the kitchen and finds Jenny sorting through the mail in the living room. "I'm getting out of your hair now."

"The men are sleeping, so it's me and Noemi."

"Jack had one to many mason jars of bourbon downstairs when he was working on the model trains."

"I believe the day finally caught up with Leroy."

"Home sweet home." Abby smiles.


	62. Last Word

After dinner that night, Gibbs and Jack are in the bedroom watching a Nationals game on TV. "So your team is in first place." Jack smoothly says.

"Bout time!" Gibbs growls…."Fornell and I were suppose to go to a game sometime next month, looks like that's on hold again."

"An empty beautiful ballpark."

"DC will never be a baseball town, the Redskins will always rule out, just like in Philly, Eagles haven't won jack squat since 1960, the Redskins have three Superbowl Championships, and the other two teams in the division have five between them, and the Eagles fans act like their team has done something." "So obnoxious." "Good way to shut them up is to hold up three fingers for the three Superbowls that the Redskins won." "Eagles fans can only dream what a Superbowl trophy and parade looks like." Gibbs smirks.

"Well the baseball team did win a championship a few years ago." Jack shrugs.

"Yeah, and soon as the parade was over and done with, it was E*A*G*L*E*S, Eagles chants a week later." "I should know because I worked a case in Camden involving a dead Seaman, shortly after the Phillies won their World Series."

"Leroy I can't wait to go hunting with you again this November, I really enjoyed myself, felt like old times and brought up a lot of memories last year." Jack smiles.

"Me to, I hadn't went deer hunting in almost ten years."

"Anyway we can bring Jenny along?" Jack curiously asks.

"Jenny go hunting, you got to be kidding me, the only thing she likes to shoot at are the bad guys and at targets, other than that killing innocent animals as she states it, is not her thing." Gibbs laughs.

"Besides coffee and bourbon, what do the two of you have in common?" Jack shrugs…Gibbs mischievous grins over at his father. "Besides sex!"

"I could be in bed with her for the rest of my life and not venture out of it and I would be a happy man dad." "It is going to be torture sleeping next to her for the next month, not being able to make love to her." Gibbs sighs.

"You'll have Paris in September to concentrate on that." Jack winks.

"September can't get here soon enough; I just want her all to myself."

"Don't worry, before you know it, you'll be on a plane to Paris."

While Gibbs and Jack are watching the ballgame, Jenny is lying on her bed in her study reading McCoy's e-mails. "You slept with McAllister." "Yuck, yuck, I knew McAllister didn't have any taste." Jenny cringes and makes a gagging facial expression. Jenny's i-phone begins to ring. "Shepard!" She answers.

"Are you doing anything?" Ziva asks from her red Mini Cooper, parked outside of Gibbs' house.

"Just keeping myself entertained, while the men watch the ballgame." "Why?"

"I got two pints of Mango-Pistachio ice cream."

"I haven't had that since I was on an op in Barcelona." Jenny smiles.

"Remember I introduced you to it in Rome."

"I know!" Jenny smiles.

Few minutes later, Jenny and Ziva are sitting in the living room eating ice cream and talking about some of the op's that they did in the past. "Thank god you knew how to speak Lithuanian." Jenny giggles.

"Most of the languages in that region are similar." Ziva answers between bites of her ice cream.

"Two week op at the Port of Klaipėda."

"Does Gibbs know of the danger you were in, after you left him?" Ziva asks.

"Ziva he's seen some of my battle scars."

"Right, I forgot about that time you save Tazara's life." Ziva frowns.

"We are more equals now; I know Jethro had problems knowing that I had been badly injured over the years after I ended our partnership." "I was no longer his soft porcelain China doll."

"As frail and tiny as you appear Jenny, most men would not know that you could kill them with a blink of the eye." Ziva smirks.

"I learned that from the best." Jenny winks.

"So how is Gibbs behaving?"

"Ask me that same question in a few days; I think for now he's just happy to be out of the hospital and back home, but once he's been cooped up in our bedroom for a few days, he'll be climbing the walls."

"So you said him and Jack are upstairs?"

"Yes their watching the Nationals game together, male bonding moment, but they have years to catch up on and what a better way than to watch a ballgame together." Jenny affectionately answers.

"Tony, McGee, and Borin are going to a game this weekend."

"Borin?" Jenny says with surprise.

"She had tickets along the first base fence."

"I don't care what she does with Gibbs' team off the job, as long as there isn't a joint CGIS investigation in the near future, I'll be a happy camper."

"Not crazy over Borin." Ziva asks and raises an eyebrow over at Jenny.

"No I'm not crazy over dealing with dueling similar personalities." Jenny laughs.

"We could have another investigation with Psych-Ops." Ziva smirks.

"Bite your tongue, the less I see of that in your face know it all Sam Ryan, the better off I'll feel."

"Don't like dealing with one of Gibbs' exes."

"I just recently worked with Mann with no problem, now Ryan and the ex from hell that's a whole different story." Jenny grumbles.

"How does Gibbs put up with Dr. Ryan talking in his face like that?"

"Mustn't been too bad in 2003 before she had the all gray look." Jenny laughs.

"Tony said that they couldn't get what Gibbs saw in her."

"Companionship and she had her son." "You know Jethro when it comes to kids."

"Yes, Parker filled a void." Ziva swallows.

"I believe he saw Parker as the son he never had with Shannon, they were working on having another baby just before Jethro got shipped out to Kuwait."

"Tell me something Jenny; do you regret not having any children with Gibbs?"

"Every day, since I found out about Kelly." Jenny frowns.

"So if Gibbs would have told you about his first wife and daughter you would never have left him in Paris?"

"No!" Jenny answers with her voice trembling.

Around eleven-thirty, Gibbs and Jenny turn in for bed. Gibbs glares over at her choice of clothing for bed, t-shirt and Tweety Bird Capri PJ bottoms. "Jen, I don't see why you can't sleep naked in bed."

"And frustrate the hell out of you." Jenny mumbles into her pillow.

Gibbs rubs his toes up against the back of Jenny's left calf. "Like you're not frustrated." Gibbs smirks.

"Jethro stop!" Jenny hisses in sexual frustration.

"It's been over a week since I had you howling up against the shower wall."

"Yeah and keep in mind I gave you a cheap shot in the dark, just before the alarm clock went off."

"You had to go there." Gibbs growls.

"And I'll leave it at there, good night Leroy." Jenny seductively yawns and closes her eyes.

"Great, I'm sexually frustrated and she got in the last word as usual." Gibbs grumbles.


	63. Obsession

The next morning down in Abby's Lab, Tony, McGee, and Ziva rush in. "Well did Jenny get into Gibbs' face?" Tony nosily asks.

"No she didn't." Abby answers Tony as she is prepares to put a sample into Major Mass Spectrometer.

"Maybe she changed her mind." Ziva sharply says to her partner.

"Jenny change her mind." Tony laughs.

"Or maybe do you think she's waiting for Gibbs to recover, before she lets him have it." McGee answers…"Remember Gibbs waited a week last year, before he went off on her about faking her death."

"Gibbs was under Ducky's orders not to scream at her." Tony reminds him.

Abby wanting to get the subject off of her parents. "By the way Tony and Ziva, thank you so much for forwarding Deputy Director Craig's chain e-mails."

"Was my pleasure, figure you wanted to read them, didn't want you missing out on anything." Tony grins.

"I take it you don't have an open case to work on?" Abby curiously asks.

"We just had a petty robbery at the motor pool at Quantico that we quickly solved, since then nada." Tony grumbles out of boredom.

"The Director was working on something up in her study yesterday." Abby announces.

"Working on what, thought she was looking after Gibbs?" Tony shrugs.

"Not much to look after Tony, besides, Gibbs was starting to get cranky yesterday afternoon."

"Well at least he finally has his coffee and a home cooked meal, instead of the hospital food." Ziva comments.

"I wonder what Jenny was working on?" Tony openly asks.

"Whatever it is, it does not concern us." Ziva snippily answers.

Athens, Greece

Margie McCoy has found the condo that Cyrus Zouvelekis is living at nearby Voula Beach. "Seems that you are spending Galanos' money well." McCoy icily says taking in the view of the shoreline of the Saronic Gulf. Suddenly Cyrus Zouvelekis emerges from his condo and walks off for the beach. "Now to put my feminine charms to good use." McCoy seductively says and follows Cyrus. "Excuse me is this Voula Beach?"

"Yes it is?" Cyrus answers.

"You speak English very well." McCoy smiles.

"My years of working as a valet, English, French, Italian, and Spanish, became my second, third, fourth and fifth languages."

"I saw you emerging from that condo." McCoy answers and gestures towards the condo behind them. "I take it that your boss is letting you have a few hours off for yourself." McCoy sweetly inquires.

"No, I retired about a year ago."

"And you could afford a place like that?" McCoy asks raising a curious eyebrow over at Cyrus.

"I was paid handsomely by my previous employer and I saved up for my retirement." "Now if you will excuse me, I have a lady that is waiting for me." Cyrus smoothly says and walks off towards a beach umbrella in the distance.

McCoy notices the blonde in a lavender thong bikini. "There's a reason why you inherited Kosmo Galanos' estate and I'm going to find out." McCoy menacing says.

While McCoy continues to dig into Galanos' fate and into Harriet Jones' whereabouts, Jenny is back home in her study reading McCoy's e-mails. "This bitch is getting sent to prison for treason." Jenny icily says out loud.

Gibbs who is standing in the doorway watching her. "Don't get too obsessed with McCoy, like you did with 'The Frog'." Gibbs sharply says to his wife, concerned that she may be too focused on getting revenge on McCoy.

"Jethro I'm surprised at you." Jenny snaps and narrows her eyes at him in confusion.

"Let Craig handle it and stay out of it."

"I am, starting next week when I get back to work; Craig will head over to Quantico, and will oversee the investigation with Tasker's Team in London."

"Good!" Gibbs swallows with relief.

Noemi approaches Gibbs. "Senor Gibbs, you shouldn't be out of bed." Noemi chastises him.

"I was just coming back from the bathroom for crying out loud." Gibbs grumbles and stalks off towards the bedroom.

"And to think he has two weeks of this." Jenny laughs.

"It's going to be hard with you in work next week, Senora."

"Don't worry; Poppa Gibbs will keep Senor Gibbs in line." Jenny smirks.

Back at headquarters, Tony, Ziva, and McGee are down at the gun range practicing. "Wish we would get a case soon." Tony groans out of boredom.

"And a better case, the last one we had wrapped up with in twelve hours." McGee sighs.

Tony's jaw drops as Ziva successfully puts a bullet in between the target's eyes at 75 feet away. "I'd say, before Ziva resorts to using her ninja skills on us over at the gym." Tony gulps….With that Tony's cellphone begins to ring. "DiNozzo!" He answers….."We'll be right there." He answers and hangs up. "Colonel Lois Laurer's ten year old son has been kidnapped by her ex-husband."

"Where?" McGee curiously asks.

"Montclair, Virginia!" Tony answers…"Ziva!" Tony shouts.

Ziva turns and removes her earmuffs. "I still have to empty my clip." She hisses at the intrusion.

"That will have to wait; we have a ten year old that was kidnapped."

Montclair, Virginia

Home of Colonel Lois Laurer

"I have a restraining order on my ex-husband Nick." Lois tearfully answers.

"Is he the father of your son?" Tony gently asks.

"No, Troy's father, Jeremy died in helicopter attack in Iraq in 2003; I remarried four years ago to Jeremy's cousin Nick Darby."

"You never took on his name?" McGee says with surprise.

"I never did once we got married for Troy's sake; he was having difficulty accepting my relationship with Nick." "So I decided after Nick proposed that I would keep my late husband's last name."

"How long have the two of you been divorced?" Ziva asks.

"About six months, Nick started to stock pile weapons in our home, was watching to many of those doom day prophets on cable TV, you know the end of the world."

"So you divorced him?" McGee nods.

"Yes, I felt that he was becoming a bad influence on Troy." "After our divorce became finalized he kept leaving threatening letters in my mailbox, so I put a restraining order out on him a month ago."

"Do you have a current address of your ex-husband?" Tony asks.

"He lives in a cheap motel in Dumfries on Dumfries Road." Lois answers.

"I doubt he has your son there." Ziva swallows.

"Does Nick have any family members in the area?" Tony questions.

"No, both his parents are deceased, and his brother Josh lives in Seattle."

"Ziva I want you to stay with Colonel Laurer, I'll send some agents to guard the outside of the house." "McGee come with me, we're heading over to Darby's motel room."

Fifteen minutes later, Tony and McGee are searching Nick Darby's motel room with Probationary Status Agent Ned Dorneget. "Fresh meat McGee, your very own first Probie." Tony grins.

"Get use to it Dorneget, Tony likes to haze new team members." McGee warns him.

"Yeah, and to make it official you'll be dubbed Dorney." Tony grins.

"So where do I start?" Dorney asks.

"Start going through Darby's closet." Tony orders him.

McGee walks over to the nightstand next to the bed and opens the drawer; inside he finds a receipt to a Self-Storage Unit in Woodbridge off of Route 1. "I found a receipt for a Storage Unit in Woodbridge, unit number 93."

"Wonder if he has his arsenal stored in there." Tony ponders.

"I guess there's one way to find out." McGee sharply says.

"Arsenal!" Dorney gulps.

"Better get use to it kid." Tony smoothly says.

"I just graduated from FLETC." Dorney protests.

"Well working with the Major Case Response Team, things will get thrown at you in a hurry, but with my guidance I'll get you through it." Tony reassures him.

"Yeah, practical jokes." McGee mentally says to himself.

While Tony is investigating the abduction of Colonel Lauer's son, Gibbs is in his room with his dad watching a fishing program on TV. "Do you think we could go trout fishing next spring?" Jack curiously asks. "We haven't done that since before you're mother died."

"We'll see, depending on what's going on next spring." "I really would like some bonding between the two of us."

"Hunting, fishing, and drinking bourbon were the three things we did well." Jack laughs.

"You got that right." Gibbs laughs.

"Jenny's been cooped up in her room for the past two days, what is she up to?"

"Something that I hope she doesn't become obsessed with." Gibbs frowns, and flashes back to moment in MTAC when he discovered Jenny's obsession with the Arms Dealer La Grenouille." "Something that I didn't need to know." Gibbs inwardly sighs.


	64. Bringing Him Home

Woodbridge, Virginia

Woodbridge Self Storage Facility

1800 Hours

Tony, McGee, and Dorney are inside of unit 93. "Yup!" Tony's voice echo's throughout the locker.

Dorney raises a curious eyebrow over at McGee. "Typical Tony the clown behavior, better get use to it." McGee sighs in annoyance.

"I don't know who's more annoying Tony or the Yup Guy from that show." Dorney grumbles.

"Both the same." McGee snickers.

"Hey, nobody laughs at the boss." Tony protests.

"It's hard not to when you're making an ass out of yourself." McGee smirks.

Dorney pulls back a tarp and is stunned to find a cache of assault rifles. "DiNozzo, McGee, I found some weapons."

Tony and McGee walk over with their jaws hanging. "She wasn't lying when she had mentioned an arsenal of weapons that he was collecting." "This is going to be great we'll be in here all night bagging and tagging these." Tony groans.

While Tony, McGee, and Dorney are processing Darby's unit, Ziva is at Colonel Laurer's house on protection detail. "Troy is all I have left." Lois sobs.

"We'll find him." Ziva reassures her.

Outside in the distance, unknown to Ziva and Lois, her ex-husband is watching her every move with his binoculars. "Time to go hunting navy cops." Darby grins and fires his AC-556 assault rifle at the three NCIS Agents standing outside of the house.

Soon as the gunfire begins Ziva shoves Lois on to the floor. "Stay down!" She screams….

When the gunfire ends the sound of a car can be heard speeding away from the house. Ziva slowly gets on to her knees. "Are you hurt?"

"No!" Lois cries.

"I want you to lock yourself into the laundry room and don't come out until I tell you to." Ziva instructs her. Lois crawls on her hands and knees through the kitchen and into the laundry room, locking the door behind her. Ziva crawls over towards the window and peeks outside. A Montclair police car pulls up in front of the house. "In here!" Ziva shouts over to him.

Two officers get out of the car and spot the three deceased NCIS Agents on the ground. "What the hell happened here?" Stanley asks his partner.

Ziva walks out showing Stanley and Witter her ID and badge. "NCIS, Special Agent David."

"We'll need an explanation Agent David." Stanley sharply says.

"We are on protection detail of Marine Colonel Lois Laurer, her 10 year old son Troy has been kidnapped by her ex-husband Nick Darby."

"Looks like he didn't think much of your protection detail." Witter smirks.

Ziva glances over at Officer Witter's name tag and notes that he does not have a rank on his uniform sleeve. "You have a lot to say about something, and this is coming from a lowly police officer." "Now before you say another word Officer Witter I'd advise you to keep your mouth shut, before I have my Deputy Director speak to your Commanding Officer." Ziva angrily chastises him.

"Todd quit while you're ahead, you see a female LEO and you always open up your mouth." Stanley advises his partner. "Agent David how may we assist you until some of your people arrive on scene?"

"You can tape off the perimeter of the house, while I make a phone call to my acting Team Leader, who's overseeing a search of the suspects Self Storage Unit in Woodbridge."

Half an hour later Tony is on scene with some agents from NCIS Quantico. "McGee is overseeing the removal of the cache of weapons that Darby has stashed in his storage unit." Tony smoothly says to Ziva.

"How many weapons are we talking about?" Ziva curiously asks.

"Too many and Abby will be extremely busy." Tony answers and steps inside of the house with Ziva following him from behind.

"Great there goes her weekend."

"And mine also; it seems that I haven't gotten a break since I've gotten off of Jenny's punishment." "I was really looking forward to go to the ballgame with Borin and McGee." Tony swallows in disappointment.

"I can't picture you with Borin." Ziva giggles.

"Not my taste, but she is around Probie's age." Tony grins.

Ziva decides to get the focus back on to Colonel Lauer. "Tony we need to find a safer place for Colonel Lauer until her ex-husband is caught?"

"I know, I guess the safest place for her to be is over at Quantico on the Marine Base."

"With Colonel Lauer safely on the base I can assist you out on the field." Ziva nods.

"We should have thought of this sooner." Tony sighs.

"In hind sight we didn't know what Nick Darby was capable of and now we do." Ziva answers and glances around at the bullet holes throughout the living room walls.

At NCIS Headquarters three hours later, Abby is standing in the middle of her lab shaking her head at the number of assault weapons that Darby has accumulated. "We're talking about two hundred assault weapons alone, twenty-five handguns." "This will take days." Abby grumbles.

"And the whining won't get you anywhere, get it done." Tony orders her.

Deputy Director Craig walks into the lab. "How are we making out?"

"I'm about to take the rifles back into the ballistics' room." Abby informs him.

"I just got off the phone with the SecNav, he wants results."

"And he'll get them sir; it's going to take time." Tony reassures him.

While Craig is grilling Tony and Abby downstairs, McGee, Ziva, and Dorney are going over some of the evidence that was retrieved from Darby's motel room and from his storage unit. "Found a receipt for a burn phone, purchased last week." McGee sharply says.

"Is there a way that we can get the number he's using?" Dorney curiously asks.

McGee notices it's a Wal-Mart prepaid phone that Darby purchased. "Yes, and since I have the date the phone was purchased I'll know when he activated it." McGee answers and picks up his desk phone.

Fifteen minutes later, McGee has Darby's cellphone number and the location of his last phone call. "He made a phone call to a Pizza Hut in Woodridge about an hour ago."

"Got a current GPS location?" Tony asks.

"Henderson Road, not too far from Route 643 and Burke Lake Park."

"McGee you and Dorney head over to the West Springfield Station of the Fairfax County Police Department." "I want back up with the local law enforcement when we take on Darby." Tony orders him.

"But we don't know where he's at?" McGee snaps.

"I'll have Abby monitor Darby's cellphone movements."

"But Craig wants her to on-"

"Craig is a moron." Tony interrupts McGee. "What's more important, Darby's weapons or trying to find him?"

"Your right!" McGee swallows.

"While you and Dorney head over to West Springfield, Ziva and I will drive over to Burke Lake Park, I have a feeling the bastard is nearby."

West Springfield, Virginia

West Springfield District Police Station

2115 Hours

McGee and Dorney walk through the door and approach the counter showing Sargent Weldman their ID and badges. "NCIS, Special Agent McGee, Probationary Status Agent Dorneget." McGee sharply says to him.

Weldman squints over at Dorney's upside down ID. "They let just about anybody into NCIS." Weldman laughs…..Dorney flips his ID over and realizes that he had his ID upside down and quickly flips it over. "I applied to NCIS three times and I got turned down."

McGee taking in Weldman's gut line. "I can see why?"

"What can I do for you?" Weldman answers back glaring over at McGee for his remarks.

"We need to see Lieutenant Kaufman." McGee requests.

"On what regards?" Weldman inquires.

"He's expecting us, could you cut the I am so important attitude." "As a federal officer I out rank you in the LEO food chain."

With that Weldman walks off towards the back of the room. "You told him." Dorney chuckles.

"I get tired of the superiority of the local police departments." "And in Weldman's case he's lucky that he's not a rent a cop at one of the local malls."

While McGee and Dorney are at West Springfield Station and Tony and Ziva are positioned over at Burke Lake Park, Troy Lauer is locked in a room in an underground Survival chamber. Darby walks in carrying a pizza. "It's looks like it's going to be me and you kid." Darby grins.

"What did you do to my mom?" Troy screams.

"Something that she deserved a long time ago." Darby smirks.

While Team Gibbs is working on rescuing Troy Laurer and bringing Darby into custody, Jenny has just got out of the bathtub. Gibbs walks in and finds his wife naked. "Jethro do you mind?" Jenny sighs in annoyance.

"Not at all!" Gibbs drools.

"Down boy!" Jenny warns him and begins to dry herself off.

"I haven't had access to your naked body in over a week."

"And it's going to be a few weeks more so control their urges." Jenny warns him.

"So I can't touch you between now and then?"

"Hell no, if I can't get off on watching you fall apart underneath of me or hearing your howls of pleasure when I'm satisfying you orally, then there's going to be a no touching ban between the two of us."

"Jen-"

"Enough!" Jenny snaps and grabs her robe and puts it on. Suddenly they hear a knock on the door. "Jack the door is open."

"Are you decent?"

"Yes, I have my robe on." Jenny laughs.

Jack opens the door and walks inside. "Thought I heard arguing in here?"

"No, just your son having a tantrum, because he won't have access to his favorite toys for a few more weeks." Jenny smirks and walks out of the bathroom.

"Leroy you need to let your body heal."

"Dad its kind a hard smelling Jenny's apricot bath oil." Gibbs grumbles.

"Sure smells nice." Jack smiles.

"Tastes nice too." Gibbs mischievously grins and walks out of the bathroom.

"Taste?" Jack says out loud with a curious expression on his face.

Inside the bedroom, Jenny is getting dressed, Gibbs walks in sulking. "Get over yourself."

"Get over myself." "I have to smell you lying beside me tonight." "Jen you're not making this easier on me."

"You should have thought about that before you decided to apprehend Perry on your own."

"We're finally getting into this."

"What you did was stupid?" "You get on me for putting myself at risk; I can say the same thing about you." "Do I have to put this in the back of my head every time you go out on a risky investigation now?" "At least with Johnson, you had your team and Callen's as back up, you didn't take him on alone like you did Perry."

"And I won't do this again." "We have lost years to make up for Jenny and I'm not going to do something stupid ever again." "I love you, my love for you is what brought me back to the land of the living, I could have gone to the other side with my first wife and daughter, but no, I chose you, because we have a future waiting for us." "Now I can say the same thing about you regarding McCoy, pack up whatever files that Craig sent you and let him handle it." "You're too obsessed on that bitch."

"I sent everything back this evening." "After dinner when I was up in my study I was on the phone with the families of the three dead NCIS Agents Jethro."

Gibbs climbs into bed. "Seems that DiNozzo doesn't get a break, we just finished the Perry investigation last week and now he has a child abduction case with a deranged ex-husband." Gibbs swallows.

"And he's handling it beautifully, I just got off the phone with Abby before I took my bath, Tony had Abby disobey Craig's direct orders on test firing each and every assault rifle that was confiscated at Darby's Storage Unit."

"I guess you'll be hearing an earful about it tomorrow morning." Gibbs laughs.

"I'll just yawn and nod like I always do when I'm on the phone with Craig." Jenny laughs.

"I was checking out the movies for tonight on the tube, I noticed that 'Big Jake' is on ZMN."

"I haven't seen that in years." Jenny smiles and puts on her robe.

"Go downstairs and make us some popcorn and tell dad it's coming on, he's the one who got me into John Wayne movies when I was a kid."

"Deal!" Jenny smiles and walks out of the room.

"The Duke won't get my mind of ripping open your robe." Gibbs grumbles.

While Jenny is making popcorn for the movie Abby is back at NCIS Headquarters waiting for Darby's phone to be used again. "Might as well go through Darby's personal effects since I'm sitting here doing nothing." Abby sighs and comes across some photos with Darby's brother Josh sitting inside of what looks like some kind of shelter. "That looks like one of those survival pods that go underground." Abby says out loud. "That's where Darby has Troy hidden at."

Thirty seconds later, Abby is on a three way phone call with Tony and McGee. "That explains why we can't get a signal with his cellphone." Abby frantically says.

"The question is where?" "That's like a needle in a haystack?" Tony asks.

"The last two known locations that Darby had used his phone were at Burke Lake Park and on Henderson Road." McGee smoothly says.

"There has to be a connection somewhere?" Tony asks.

Abby going through some of Darby's personal effects comes across his first driver's license. "260 Henderson Road." She reads out loud.

"Got something?" Tony urgently says.

"Yes, the address of Darby's parent's house, it's on 260 Henderson Road."

"McGee!"

"We'll meet you there with Fairfax County Police." McGee interrupts.

"I hope you guys find Troy alive." Abby frowns with worry.

"Don't worry we'll bring him home." Tony smiles.

Burke, Virginia

Under an old barn, located on the former property of his parents' house, Nick Darby has his former stepson held hostage. "You might as well get use to this Troy; it's you and me now." "The cops will never find you." Darby grins and gets up from the table. "I bought some pancake batter to make for breakfast tomorrow."

Troy watches as his former step father walks over to the sink, having a suspicion that Darby has put a sedative in his can of soda, switches soda cans around. "I'd like that."

"I have a battery operated TV down here, reception sucks, but maybe we can find something to watch."

"I missed out on 'The Big Bang Theory' earlier." Troy shrugs.

"Repeat anyway, besides it's a bunch of garbage, once things cool down with the authorities, we'll move away and cross the border over into Canada."

"That'll be great."

Darby walks over to the table and retrieves his soda can from the table. "I'll go get the TV." Darby smiles and walks into the next room.

Five minutes later, Troy walks into the hallway leading to the room where Darby had him locked in earlier and finds Darby unconscious on the floor, he drags him to the back room and handcuffs his hand to the bedframe. "I did learn a thing or two from you when you were married to my mom." Troy menacingly says grabbing Darby's cellphone and handcuff key from his pocket and walks out of the room.

At NCIS Headquarters Abby is continuing to go through Darby's personal effects. Suddenly a location comes onscreen to Darby's cellphone. Glancing over at her computer monitor, Abby notices that it's coming from the Henderson Road address. "Tony, I just got a hit on Darby's cellphone it's at the location of his parent's old house and somebody is calling 911." Says to Tony through her headset.

"I wonder if Troy got out." Ziva curiously asks.

"There's one way we're going to find out." Tony answers…"We're almost there." He says into his COM.

Tony pulls up in front of the house and finds Troy standing out in front of a barn. Tony and Ziva get out of the car and quickly run over to him. "He's in a survival shelter under the barn." "He told me that he killed my mom." Troy sobs.

"Your mom is very much alive." Ziva smiles and pulls a frightened Troy into her arms.

McGee and the Fairfax County Police pull into the driveway. "Suspect is in a survival shelter down inside the barn." Tony shouts.

Abby who is back at her lab smiles. "At least this case has the result that we all had hoped for." She answers and then suddenly remembers the lost NCIS Agents who were killed by Darby." "But unfortunately some of us won't be coming home to their families because of Darby." Abby frowns.

**A/N Happy Easter To My Readers**


	65. Foot In Mouth

Quantico, Virginia

Marine Corps Base Quantico

Colonel Lois Laurer's Office

2300 Hours

Troy runs into his mother's awaiting arms. "Mom!" He cries out.

"I love!" Lois cries and pulls her son up against her.

Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Dorney witness the scene from the doorway. "This is the part I enjoy the most about my job." Ziva smiles.

"Feels good!" McGee smiles.

Ten minutes later, the team is gathered around inside of Lois' office. "Mom can we go home now?" Troy asks, exhausted from his ordeal.

"I'm afraid we'll have to stay on base until further notice, Nick did a lot of damage to the inside of the house."

"Will he be in jail forever?"

"Killing three NCIS Agents, that were protecting your mom, plus kidnapping you." "I'd say so Troy." "You won't have to worry about him anymore." Tony gently reassures him.

"And we won't have to worry about dealing with him anymore." "I was going to tell you about this during dinner tonight." Lois tenderly says to Troy.

"What?" Troy asks in confusion.

"I got transferred to Germany."

"Camp Panzer Kaserne!" Tony nods.

"You know your Marine Bases." Lois smiles.

"Have to; it's a requirement for NCIS Agents." Tony smoothly answers.

Ziva and McGee roll their eyes over at their acting boss, knowing he's hinting up on Lois on her moment of distress. "Oh brother!" They inwardly grumble in unison.

"Isn't Camp Panzer Kaserne, the headquarters of United States Marine Corps Forces Europe?" Dorney curiously asks.

"Yes it is." "With the transfer, I may be up for another promotion in a year or two."

"General!" Tony laughs.

"Brigadier General!" Lois corrects him. "Find it funny that a woman can get promoted that high of a level of position in the Marine Corps, Agent DiNozzo?"

"Ah, ah!" Tony stammers.

"I'm a bit surprised at you, since your Director is a woman and wasn't Director Shepard the first woman to be appointed as female Director of a federal arms agency?"

"Yes she is?" Ziva grins, loving that the Colonel has put Tony in his place.

Out in the car five minutes later. "Foot in mouth syndrome." McGee snickers.

"If I would have known that you were going to rub this in my face, I would have had Dorney ride with me instead on the way back to headquarters." Tony scoffs.

"Wonder how he's making out with Ziva?"

"We'll find out when we get back on the base since Ziva is half way there by now." Tony laughs.

"Poor Probie!" McGee mischievously snickers.

At the exact moment, Dorney has his head buried in between his knees. "Slow down!" He screams.

"You better get use to this Ned; I drive like this all the time." Ziva laughs.

Ziva swerves in and out of traffic. "I just left my stomach back there." Dorney whines.

"We're about to go over the bridge, East Potomac Park has a lovely view during the daytime, I'll have to show you one day."

"This will be the last time I ever ride in a car with you." Dorney protests.

"You think I'm bad, you should ride in a car with Gibbs." Ziva smirks.

Twenty minutes later, Tony pulls into the Navy Yard parking lot and finds Dorney doubled over in between two cars puking his brains out. "I heard Dorney has his first autopsy next week want to make a wager if he hurls." Tony grins.

"Most definite, but let's do the wager on how many minutes, a five dollar bet."

"You're on!" Tony laughs.

Tony and McGee get out of their car and walk over towards Ziva. "What happened?" McGee innocently answers.

"Don't know, seems that Probationary Status Agent Dorneget got sick." Ziva shrugs.

"She nearly got me killed." Dorney chokes.

"Now how did she do that?" Tony winks over at Ziva.

"With her driving, she's crazy."

"Think she's bad, ride with Gibbs sometimes." Tony laughs and starts off towards the direction of the door.

"As bad as Gibbs is, I'd still rather ride with him." McGee grumbles.

Gibbs' House

1230 Hours

The next afternoon with both Jenny and Jack out of the house, Tony brings over Chinese take-out for Gibbs. "Feels so good to have a day off finally." Tony says in between bites of his shrimp roll.

"Hey you did get some beach time in down in Tijuana so I don't know what your griping about." Gibbs growls.

"So where are Jenny and Jack?" Tony asks.

"Jenny and Ziva are off shopping, Abby took dad out for the day to get the stink blown off of him." "Me I just want out of this room."

"So you get your stitches out?"

"Next Friday, doctor wanted them in for two weeks."

"So Jenny comes back to work on Monday?"

"Yeah, things should be running back to normal."

"It won't be normal until you come back to work boss."

"DiNozzo you did a helluva job on your case." "You rescued the boy and put the bad guy behind bars."

"Actually the boy rescued himself; Troy Lauer is a smart kid." Tony smiles.

"Most kids today are wise beyond their years." Gibbs laughs.

"Still have regrets about not having any kids with Jenny."

"Yes, but there's no sense in beating each other up about that."

"You could always adopt?"

"DiNozzo I'm to freakin old to be raising a kid." "My mind set is to bide my time and to wait for Jenny to bring in all of the dirt bags that Vance and Davenport were on the take with." "Once her mission is complete it's off to Rosarito and Paris and we're not looking back, so if Ziva, McGee, Abby, Ducky, or Palmer get into trouble, handle it yourself, don't call me or Jenny to help, we'll be officially Mr. & Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Agents Gibbs and Director Shepard will be officially on siesta."

"There won't be a next time; I have to learn to think on my own." "Jenny never called you for help while she was stationed over in Europe after the two of you went your separate ways."

"She's too good of an agent to call me for help DiNozzo." "I worked to damn hard on training her."

"And me?"

"Tony you were already a cop just before you joined my team." "Jenny I had to walk baby steps with, because she had zero experience in law enforcement."

"Just like I had to walk baby steps with McGee when he first joined our team, then Michelle Lee when she briefly joined it after you retired, and now Dorneget."

"Dorneget?"

"Klutzy Probationary Status Agent that's assigned to our team." "And remember when you get back to work, I'm on vacation for a week, happy training boss." Tony grins.

"Where the fuck did Jenny find him?" Gibbs growls in exasperation.

"I believe Vance picked him last September and Dorney started at FLETC in November."

"And Vance's legacy is to stick me with a klutzy Probie, great." Gibbs grumbles.

"So how are you keeping yourself busy?"

"Watching way too much TV." Gibbs sighs out of boredom.

"I can bring some DVD's over for you." Tony offers.

"I don't watch the current crap that's at the movies or on TV."

"Classic's, I'll bring them over before I head to the ballgame tomorrow afternoon."

"Right, I heard that you and McGee are going with Borin."

"She had the tickets and offered at the bar last week." Tony grins.

"Well this is no rule to date a CGIS Agent." Gibbs smiles.

"Too much like you, if McGee wants CGIS-Abby, go for it."

"He's already had one Abby in his life; I don't think he needs a second one." Gibbs laughs.

While pseudo dad and son enjoy lunch together, Margie McCoy has made arrangements to lease the condo next to Cyrus Zouvelekis in Athens, Greece. "While Cyrus is out with his little trollop I'll sneak into his condo and hopefully I'll find out more information on how his former boss Kosmo Galanos died and where Harriet Jones went to." McCoy smirks.


	66. His Royal Bulge

Athens, Greece

1330 Hours EEST

Margie McCoy stands on her balcony overlooking the Saronic Gulf. "Come on Zouvelekis you got to emerge from your condo at some point today or did your blonde whore kill you in the sack." McCoy mutters at the prospects of waiting to get inside of Zouvelekis condo. Two minutes later on cue Cyrus is spotted getting into a red Porsche Boxster 3.4 S convertible, with his mystery blonde behind the wheel. "Hum I guess I misspoken." McCoy laughs…"His bimbo is old enough to be his granddaughter." McCoy sighs….

Five minutes later McCoy has scaled over her balcony and climbs on to Zouvelekis nearby balcony, conveniently Zouvelekis left open the balcony door. "Typical, leaving the door open or unlocked thinking that no one will break in." "Since I've been monitoring your comings and goings for the past two days I know your schedule you won't be back until late tonight."

While McCoy is snooping around Zouvelekis apartment, Jenny and Craig are back at NCIS Headquarters sitting at the conference table in Jenny's Office going over some of the investigations that are ongoing and the ones that the other teams have wrapped up. "I'm still not happy with Miss Sciuto ignoring my direct order." Craig sighs in disappointment.

"I'll handle it Jerome." Jenny lies, knowing full well that Abby was needed in monitoring Darby's cellphone location.

"I just got off the phone with the Amanda Beardsley in London, apparently McCoy has been located." "McCoy took a flight into Athens a few weeks ago and then a charter flight to the Greek Island of Kalymnos, and now she's back in Athens." "I have Tasker's Team following her every move, she's leasing a condo over at Voula Beach."

"I wonder what the bitch is up to now." Jenny icily answers and is angry that McCoy went over to Kalymnos to do some snooping into her father and into Harriet Jones' background.

"She still is in contact with her old CIA associate Bob McKaskill." "We've been monitoring his in going and outgoing cellphone calls as well, and we noticed he's been trying to contact a Miranda Pennebaker in London, England for over a week."

Jenny shakes her head. "Now I have to get my husband involved with this, Jethro and Penny has a history together." Jenny snickers.

"Who is she?"

"Someone who use to associate with Arms Dealers." Jenny answers and flashes back to a business dealing that she once had with Penny as Harriet Jones. "Penny has a favor to collect with Jethro; I'll stop back at the house for lunch."

While Jenny and Craig are up in her office going over business, Tony, Ziva, and McGee step out of the elevator and find Dorney sitting at his desk. "See I put the fear into the Probie already." Tony grins.

"You fear anybody." Ziva laughs…"Please the DiNozzo stare does not scare anyone, well maybe it might scare a mouse." Ziva giggles.

"Hardy, har, har Ziva." Tony grumbles and walks into their section with Ziva and McGee following him from behind. "Good morning Dorney, you're in a bit early." Tony grins.

"I just got in, catching up on my e-mails." Dorney answers.

Tony walks over to his desk and drops his backpack on to the floor. "I wonder if Craig is ragging about Abby disobeying his orders from the other night."

"I doubt it; I filled the Director in on that detail the other day." Ziva winks.

"Right I forgot about your little shopping spree the other day, Gibbs was cringing on where Jenny was going to put her latest wardrobe at." Tony laughs.

"She browsed Tony, I bought."

"Wow there's a shock." Tony grins.

"You're saying the Director likes to shop?" Dorney sheepishly asks from his desk.

"Shop to you drop." "Wasn't too bad when she lived at her cozy town home in Georgetown, had plenty of room, but with Gibbs' dinky house, there isn't much room to put her stuff in."

With that Jenny and Craig emerge from Jenny's office, Craig nods over at Jenny and then walks over for the stairs, Jenny walks over to the eye scanner and scans herself into MTAC. "So how was the ballgame yesterday?" Dorney curiously asks.

"Had fun, McKlutz dropped a homerun ball by Jayson Werth, luckily Borin had quick reflexes and caught it." Tony laughs.

"And then she proceeded to give it to a kid in the row in front of us." McGee smiles.

"Something that Gibbs would have done." Ziva smiles.

Craig descends the stairs, over the catwalk, and down the second flight of stairs. He makes his way over towards the aisle in between the window and Gibbs' section and stops briefly in the entranceway. "Agents, DiNozzo, David, McGee, and Dorneget." Craig nods.

"Deputy Director Craig." Tony grins.

"I briefed Director Shepard on the Darby Investigation, job well done, with the exception of you ordering Miss Sciuto to disobey my direct order, this will not happen again when I'm Acting Director in September." Craig warns Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Dorney, before walking off for the elevator.

McGee waits for Craig to get inside of the elevator before speaking. "He got the last word in on you."

"Like the Director's going to punish us or Abby, she knew I was right, we needed Abby monitoring Darby's cellphone." Tony answers.

Up in MTAC Jenny is overseeing an op. "Thank god I didn't have to get up at 0300 Hours for this one." Jenny laughs from her usual seat in the front row.

"It's almost 1300 Hours in Cape Town." MTAC Technician Dina says with a smile on her face.

"My first op as a Team Leader was in Cape Town."

"Pleasant experience?" Dina asks.

"To freakin hot, other than that the op went smoothly."

"Ma'am is Deputy Craig going to take over for you one day?" Dina inquires.

"That's up to whoever is SecNav at the time I resign or they decide to replace me." "And I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, so don't worry about." Jenny reassures her.

"Good, because no offense Deputy Director Craig was a ditz." Dina grimaces.

"He maybe, but anything is an improvement over Assistant Director Granger." Jenny grumbles.

Gibbs' House

1210 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are eating lunch together inside of Jenny's Study. "I'm tired of sitting in bed eating." Gibbs answers in between bites of his salmon.

"Jethro the end of the week you'll be able to go downstairs."

"I hate having nothing to do, unlike you, there is so many books that I can read." Gibbs growls out of boredom.

"Well I may have something for you to do."

"What's that?" Gibbs shrugs and takes a sip from his coffee cup.

"Craig found out that McCoy had flown into Kalymnos a few weeks ago."

"Snooping in about your dad, and I she's guess looking into Harriet Jones?"

"Yes, I guess she didn't get anywhere with it, so McCoy flew into Athens, she's staying at a condo over at Voula Beach."

"So where does this concern me?" Gibbs asks.

"McCoy apparently has kept in touch with her retired CIA contact Bob McKaskill, according to Craig; he's been unsuccessfully trying to get a hold of Miranda Pennebaker."

"Absolutely not, the woman can't keep her hands off of my ass." Gibbs snarls.

"Nobody could back in the day." Jenny sensuously purrs.

"And now?" Gibbs barks.

"Can't get much of a glimpse of it when you wear baggy dress pants to work and jeans." Jenny teases.

"It's the style."

"Yeah, Wal-Mart!"

"Hey I'm frugal when it comes to shopping." Gibbs scoffs.

"So I've noticed and your style hasn't changed in twenty years according to Ducky." "Now back to the subject at hand." "I needed you to get in touch with Miranda Pennebaker, before McKaskill does."

"You owe me big time one I'm able to perform in the bedroom."

"I'm always owing you favors in the bedroom; just add this one to the list." Jenny mutters.

"It's getting longer by the day since I'm not allowed to have sex."

"I'm telling ya, if you didn't have your man cave down in the basement, what excuse would you have had to avoid having sex with Diane?" Jenny snickers.

"I would call one of the Probie Agents back at headquarters to call my cellphone number; it got me out of the house very fast." "I would drive over to a bar."

"Then come home plastered and you pass out on the couch."

"It worked!" Gibbs smirked.

"You're too much." Jenny laughs and quickly gets back to the subject at hand. "Now back to Pennebaker." "Do you have it in you to get in touch with her?"

"I guess, what do I say to her?"

"Tip her off that McKaskill is looking for her." "Pennebaker did work with my father on some arms transactions and I did work with her as Harriet Jones."

"Miranda owes me a favor from twenty years ago." "I guess it's time to collect."

London, England

Heathrow International Airport

1920 Hours BST

Miranda Pennebaker has just retrieved her bags. "Bloody long flight, but it was well worth it to see my grandchildren." Miranda smiles….Spotting a baggage porter walking by with an empty baggage cart. "I need some assistance over her." She calls out to him.

Fifteen minutes later, Miranda is in her taxi on her way back to her home when Miranda's cellphone begins to ring, spotting LJ Gibbs on the caller ID. "What a naughty boy, it's been about twelve years since I bumped into him in Moscow with his wife Stephanie, wonder what his royal bulge wants now." Miranda seductively says. "If you weren't happily married, I would be throwing you down on the nearest piece of furniture."

Gibbs House

1420 Hours

"Said that twenty years ago Penny." Gibbs smirks from his bed.

"Tell me about it, to many redheads that keep getting in my way." Miranda teases him. "Congratulations by the way, I told you in Moscow you were married to the wrong woman, you should have went after Jenny."

"Should of could have, but its water under the bridge and we're married now."

"What do I owe of the pleasure of the biggest-"

"The favor from Washington, remember Mike and I looked the other way?" Gibbs interrupts.

"Right, I was linked to that Saudi Arms Dealer that you were trying to put away." Miranda swallows.

"Mike said we would need an ally in the business, and besides he had a crush on you." Gibbs laughs.

"I know and I rebuffed his advances time and time again, horny old man." Miranda giggles.

"He was still horny until the day he died." Gibbs chuckles.

"You two were pure comedy, but as good as you and Mike were together, nothing compared to you and Jenny over in Europe." "Talk about partners on and off the job and I use to shiver at the way you looked at Jenny."

"Was I that obvious?"

"You both were, Jenny may have put on her icy façade at time to hide things, but I would catch her looking at you, thinking that nobody would notice."

"Trust me the ice façade is still there." Gibbs grumbles.

"What can I do for you?" Miranda smiles.

"For us!" "Are you alone?"

"No I'm currently on my way home via a taxi." "I just came back from Sydney, Australia, my son Peter and his wife moved there six months ago." "I have six beautiful grandchildren and I miss them." Miranda frowns.

"I'm glad for you." Gibbs smiles…"Soon as you get home we need to talk."

"About what?" Miranda curiously asks.

"Harriet Jones!"

Miranda knowing full well that Jenny went by that name when she worked for the CIA. "I thought that ho passed on a year ago." Miranda answers.

"She did, but someone is trying to resurface her again, and we need your help to stop her."

Athens, Greece

McCoy's Condo

After planting several bugs and a video device in Cyrus' condo. McCoy sits and waits for Cyrus to return home. "Nothing in the condo, now computer, how am I suppose to look into Galanos' background, when I couldn't find a checkbook or a bank statement anywhere?" McCoy sighs in exasperation.

Outside in a van Tasker and his team are watching McCoy's balcony. "Is, Baldwin and his team coming on to relieve us?" Tasker asks his Senior Field Agent Betty Moore

"Yes, their stopping for coffee first." Moore answers.

"I can't wait to take down McCoy, couldn't stand her when I had to work several ops with her in Cairo, to stuck up and a know it all." Tasker icily answers. "Two of the agents that were killed in Cairo back in 2002, were good friends of mine." "The bitch is going down."


	67. Water Under The Bridge

While Gibbs is waiting for Miranda to return his phone call, Jenny is at NCIS Headquarters in her office reviewing the photos on her computer that Tasker's team had taken in Athens of outside of McCoy's condo, spotting a photo of Cyrus walking out of the condo. "That bitch is on to Cyrus." Jenny angrily snaps and gets up from her desk.

Cynthia walks in with a file in her hand. "Something wrong?" Cynthia asks with concern.

"Yes, I'm heading over to Jarvis' Office." Jenny answers and walks out of the office.

Ten minutes later, Jenny and Jarvis are sitting in his office around a conference table. "So what are you going to do about it?" Jarvis asks.

"We both need a briefing with Petraeus."

"We'll need to go to his office in Langley."

"I know!" Jenny swallows and gets up from her chair. "In the meantime I need to get a hold of my father's lawyer in Athens so that I can discreetly get in touch with Cyrus." "Cyrus has to know that McCoy is watching his every move."

"What about Tasker and his team?"

"They don't need to know about Cyrus." "I already have Jethro working on something to distract McCoy, apparently she's working with a former CIA Operative, Bob McKaskill, I guess they've worked together before and more than likely McCoy has something over his head." Jenny answers.

"How does this involve Gibbs?" Jarvis shrugs.

"Apparently McKaskill has been trying to reach Miranda Pennebaker, she use to broker deals with arms dealers and Gibbs would work with her from time to time and so did I when I was over in Europe and Pennebaker did some deals with my dad."

"Is she aware of Harriet Jones?"

"Yes, I did some deals with her also." "Miranda would never give up Jones." Jenny smiles.

"Are you confident about this?" Jarvis asks.

"Miranda knows how important I am to Jethro." "Nothing will break the trust that she has with him." Jenny reassures him.

Back at Gibbs' house, Miranda returns Gibbs' phone call. "Now where were we stud?" Miranda purrs from her bedroom back in London.

"Bob McKaskill!" Gibbs growls trying to get Miranda's focus off of his body for a change.

"Phooey there goes our phone foreplay." Miranda teases him.

"My days of phone foreplay are over Miranda." Gibbs smiles.

"You get a wedding ring on your finger and all of your sense of adventure and fun go out the window Jethro."

"When it comes to my wedding vows that I exchanged with my wife I take that very seriously."

"And that makes Jenny one very lucky woman." Miranda smiles.

"Luck went both ways Miranda, we both found one another again."

"Touché!" Miranda affectionately answers and gets back to the subject at hand. "So how do you want me to play Bob?"

"First get a feel to what he's up to involving Margie McCoy, Jen and I have a suspicion that McCoy is trying get some information on her former CIA Operative identity, Harriet Jones."

"When I saw Harriet in _Nessebur, Bulgaria two years ago, she had blonde hair." "She passes off as a blonde very well."_

_"The only shade of hair color that I want to see on the woman I love is red." Gibbs growls._

_"Change is the spice of life."_

_"For some people." "I want my woman one way and that's it."_

_"Wow you're very possessive of Jenny does she know this?" _

_"Hell yeah and I'm more so since I made her mine last April." "Any man that dares to look at her now will get my fist in their face with no questions asked." "It took me a long time to slip a wedding ring on to her finger, and I'll be damned if some hot shot politician or rich tycoon, doctor, or lawyer will try and flirt with my wife." "Now on to McKaskill."_

_"Right, I'll use my womanly charms to see what he's up to." "I'll do that first thing tomorrow morning, got a zillion messages from the bloke on my answering machine." Miranda mutters in annoyance._

_"Shows you how desperate McCoy is."_

_"I'll need some info on this McCoy."_

_"Ugly as hell, wears enough clown make up to cover up her hideousness." Gibbs smirks._

_"That bad!" Miranda giggles._

_"Ah huh!" Gibbs smirks…"McCoy use to be an Operations Manager in Cairo, Egypt." "Jenny in 2002 got sent down to Cairo, with a Mossad Officer, and a Somalian Operative to work on an investigation with McCoy and her team." "Unknown to her team, Jenny, Ziva, and Tazara, the whole thing was a set up." "McCoy was on the take with an al-Qaeda terrorist." "She set them up on a trap, her entire team was slaughtered." "Ziva took a bullet for Jenny, saving her life." "For some reason NCIS did not follow up on what happened in Cairo and let it slip under the rug."_

_"And now Jenny is reopening up the investigation?" Miranda curiously asks._

_"Yes, but she's not heading the investigation, her Deputy Director is, recently McCoy got fired for being insubordinate." "Jenny doesn't want it to look like she's on a witch hunt with McCoy and is going through the proper channels."_

_"Now she wants play back?" Miranda asks._

_"Yes, and she won't stop until she brings Jenny down."_

_"Jethro I owe you, I've never repaid you or Mike back." "I'm in; I'll put my womanly charms to work tomorrow morning." _

_"After this we'll have a clean slate." Gibbs smiles._

_"No, I still owe Mike." Miranda affectionately answers. "One day I'll collect on a favor for him as well."_

_"He has a granddaughter that may need a favor one day." "I'll be sure to give Amira your name and number."_

_"How old is she?"_

_"Six!" "Beautiful, her father was a Marine and her mother is Iraqi, they met while Mike's son Liam was serving over in Iraq." "Liam died while trying to bring Leyla, Amira's mother over to the US; Mike brought them down to Mexico to live with him." "I became Amira's godfather." "After Mike's death they moved in with me for a few months, I promised Mike that I would look after them."_

_"They still live with you?"_

_"No, they moved into an apartment nearby." "Jenny didn't feel comfortable living with me when she came back from the land of dead, not being my wife with a young child living in the house." "Leyla sensed this and moved out." "I still see them a few times a week." _

_"You always had a way with children." Miranda smiles._

_"Because their innocent, where adults are not."_

_"It's a shame I never landed you, I would have showed you my naughty side." Miranda winks._

_"I'm sure you would have." Gibbs laughs._

_"Soon as I get off the phone with McKaskill I'll get in touch with you."_

_"I'm at home, so call me when ever, recovering from some gunshot wounds."_

_"Jenny playing nurse with you." Miranda wickedly asks._

_"I wish, but where I'm wounded at sex is out of the question." Gibbs grumbles in sexual frustration._

_"Well you be a good boy, and I'm sure you will be rewarded once you make a full recovery." Miranda answers and hangs up._

_"Thanks a lot!" Gibbs groans and flips his phone closed. "I still have another three weeks."_

_2000 Hours_

_After stopping for dinner at a five star restaurant in Arlington with SecNav Jarvis, Jenny is sitting in their Towne Car alone waiting for Jarvis to come out of the restaurant with his protection detail. "More than likely Congressman Fitzwater will keep Jarvis sidetracked for the next ten minutes. "It should give me enough time to call Gus Rousakis at his office in Athens." Jenny says to herself and dials Rousakis' number on her burn phone that Jenny continues to use for unofficial purposes._

_Athens, Greece_

_Gustavo Rousakis Office_

_0300 Hours EET_

_The sound of his desk phone ringing sends a sleeping Gus Rousakis to the floor from his office couch. Cursing in Greek, Rousakis stumbles over to his desk and picks up the phone. "Gabriella if this is you waking me up in the middle of the night for alimony payments I'm going to-"_

_"It's not your ex-wife Gus." Jenny teases him._

_"Jenny!" Gus answers and his face softens. "There's a reason why you're calling me up in the middle of the night."_

_"Yes, I need to discretely get a hold of Cyrus." "Tell him not to call me from his condo, and to call me on this phone number."_

_"Something's come up on your father's estate." Gus inquires._

_"No someone's trying to snoop into my father's estate and I want to keep her out of it." "I don't want Jasper Shepard linked to Kosmo Galanos." _

_"I'll get a hold of Cyrus first thing in the morning." "What about Adrianna?"_

_"Not sure if this particular person is following her." Jenny swallows._

_"Adrianna got married last December and moved to Florence, Italy with her new husband."_

_"For now I just want to get a hold of Cyrus." "It's very important."_

_"It will be done." _

_"Thank you!" Jenny smiles._

_"I take it that you still look down upon your father." "He loved you Jenny."_

_"As far as I'm concerned Gus, my father died in 1995." "Kosmo Galanos was a greedy ambitious bastard who ultimately murdered my father." "I never felt anything for him." Jenny sadly answers._

_"Pity because he adored the ground that you walked on." Gus frowns._

_"Well its water under the bridge now Gus, what's done is done and Kosmo ruined the image of my father, and unfortunately the three years that I spent with him at his villa is how I will always remember him, not the honorable US Army Colonel who served his country."_

_Half an hour later, Jenny and Jarvis are in Petraeus' office informing Petraeus about McCoy snooping into Operation Lodestone. "For an operation that's been dead in the water for well over a year now, for some reason it won't go away." Petraeus angrily snaps, frustrated that once again someone is trying to snoop into a classified black op._

_"I didn't plan on this to happen Don, unfortunately during the Sanchez Investigation, McCoy checked into Sanchez' cellphone records from El Salvador from the past three years and uncovered the link to Kosmo Galanos and Harriet Jones." Jenny answers._

_"After this I want this to go away permanently." "I can't have this constantly coming up all the time." Petraeus protests._

_"I have Deputy Director Jerome Craig overseeing an investigation involving Margie McCoy; apparently McCoy was a dirty agent back in the day." "Craig just uncovered some e-mails from McCoy's computer that she had used in Cairo, when McCoy was the Operations Manager." "In 2002, McCoy was working with a known al-Qaeda terrorist." "Hetty Lange, who was my Operations Manager in London, sent me down to Cairo to bring in _Mu'ayyad Kanasani the al-Qaeda terrorist who I just referred to." "A contact from Sudan, Tazara Zakar who worked for the National Intelligence and Security Service was working undercover to gain some information on Kanasani and Ziva had also joined in on the op with me." "We were suppose to bring in Kanasani and his men, they were about to ship a container of weapons to Pakistan and smuggle them over into the border in to Afghanistan for the Taliban."

"And something happened?" Petraeus inquires.

"Yes, McCoy tipped of Kanasani, a shoot-out took place on a pier; two of McCoy's agents were killed." "Ziva took a bullet for me."

"And what happened to Kanasani?" Petraeus asks.

"Dead, he was taken out along with the rest of his men."

"Why wasn't there a follow up investigation on this?"

"Don I do not know, probably Margie smoothed things over and Morrow accepted it as fact, you would have to ask him that question."

"Why is McCoy sticking her nose into this?" Petraeus nods.

"I fired her for being insubordinate to me during the Sanchez Investigation." "Obviously she wants to pay me back."

"Currently Craig has two teams of agents watching McCoy's every move in Athens." Jarvis smoothly says.

Jenny takes a photo of Cyrus from her portfolio. "Cyrus was my father's loyal valet for years." "After my father's death everything got left to him and Adrianna my father's cook." "Somehow McCoy looked into my father's estate and found out about Cyrus." "She's leasing a condo right next door to Cyrus'."

"So what are you planning on doing to bring her in?" Petraeus curiously asks.

"From what Craig has told me, McCoy is working with a former CIA Operative by the name of Bob McKaskill, he's been trying to get in touch with Miranda Pennebaker." "Back in the day, Miranda would broker deals between arms dealers." "Jethro worked with her in several ops and that's how I met her over in Europe through Jethro." "As a matter of fact, Miranda did some deals with my dad and with me under my Harriet Jones CIA alias."

"I want you-" Before Petraeus can say another word, Jenny quickly interjects.

Before Petraeus can say another word, Jenny quickly interjects. "Jethro already made a call to Pennebaker; she's agreed to help us." "Miranda is calling McKaskill first thing tomorrow morning."

"Clayton it seems that Jenny has everything thought out." Petraeus smiles.

"She usually does." Jarvis snorts.

"I'll be overseeing the Pennebaker end of the investigation, I don't want Craig read into Lodestone."

"After the fiasco when Agent DiNozzo involved the OSP Team with the aspects of Operation Lodestone, from here on out the fewer people that know about it the better." Petraeus instructs her.

"Trust me I read DiNozzo the riot act when I came back to work Don, he won't do anything that stupid ever again." Jenny answers firmly.

Gibbs' House

2330 Hours

After soaking in the bathtub for a half an hour, Jenny walks into the bedroom and finds her husband lying in bed. "I'm surprised that you're not sleeping out of boredom." Jenny teases him.

"I can't wait to get these pain in the ass stitches out at the end of the week."

"You're still weeks away from having sexual relations Jethro, so don't even think about it." Jenny sighs.

"I know that, but I'll be able to hold you in my arms for a change, and you'll be able to hold me." "I miss the contact between us Jen."

"You miss sleeping on top of me." Jenny laughs and walks over to the dresser and pulls out a nightgown.

"I like listening to the sound of your heart beating."

"You like using my chest for your pillows who are you kidding." Jenny giggles and drops her robe to the floor.

Gibbs stares at his wife's naked body. "You enjoy torturing me."

"Yes especially when you can't have something." Jenny purrs and pulls the nightgown over her head. "It's like a toy that's out of reach."

"It's in reach but I can't do anything with it." Gibbs growls.

Jenny walks over to the bed and turns out the light on the nightstand. "Do you think I'm enjoying this?"

"No you're just as frustrated as I am, but at least you have other outlets to satisfy your needs until I have you screaming your brains out."

Jenny climbs into bed and pulls the covers over them. "Two weeks tomorrow."

"Noticed I recovered real fast from your cheap shot in the dark." Gibbs smirks.

"I know I scratched your back up pretty good in the shower." Jenny laughs and leans over and kisses Gibbs on the mouth. "Good night Jethro." She says above a whisper and buries her face up against her pillow.

Gibbs staring down at her exposed cleavage through the glow of the window. "Three more weeks of hell." He inwardly grumbles.


	68. Fate

London, England

Miranda Pennebaker's House

1230 Hours BST

Sitting at a table in her garden eating lunch, Miranda decides to call Bob McKaskill. "Let's see what needle nose wants." Miranda laughs and dials McKaskill's cellphone number.

Rome, Italy

1330 Hours CEST

Returning from a café, McKaskill is about to get in his car, when his cellphone begins to ring. "McKaskill!" He answers.

"Miranda Pennebaker, what is so urgent that you've left about twenty messages on my answering machine?"

"Need some information?"

"I'm not in the business anymore Bob."

"Nobody's out of the business and that includes former business associates of arms dealers."

"I retired a year and a half ago."

"Then unretire, for old time's sake."

"What makes you so sure that I want to work with you?" "I loathe the CIA." Miranda mutters in disgust.

"Come on a woman like you can't sit at home all day long." "Don't you miss it?"

"I don't sit at home all day Bob, I go on holidays, as a matter of fact I just came back from Sydney, Australia, my son and his family moved down there."

"Been to Athens recently?"

"Been awhile, why?" Miranda curiously asks.

"I'll make it your while if you fly in?" Bob grins.

"I just got back last night." Miranda hisses.

"Friday, I'll give you a few days; my mutual partner can wait a few more days."

"Partner, sounds kinky does your wife know?" Miranda laughs.

"Not that kind of partner." Bob protests.

"You spoiled my fun." Miranda wickedly answers.

"This meeting isn't for fun, Margie and I want answers, something isn't right." "A lot of government agencies are going through a whole lot of trouble covering up the where a bouts of a rogue CIA Operative who vanished without a trace last August."

"Of all the agencies for you to involve me with." Miranda sighs in annoyance.

"It also involves NCIS and their current Director."

'NCIS!" Miranda laughs…."You got to be kidding me." "I would be more concerned if it were the FBI or the DEA, but NCIS, they are a low level American federal arms agency, like they would be involved in a government cover up with the CIA."

"Trust me their involved." McKaskill smoothly answers.

"You've peaked my curiosity Bob." "I'll fly into Athens on Friday afternoon."

"I'll pick you up at the airport; just call me when your flight arrives."

"I'll see you then." "Goodbye!" Miranda answers and hangs up. "That was too easy." Miranda smirks.

With Bob taking the bait, Jenny is in MTAC at NCIS Headquarters Quantico, reviewing the previous day's surveillance footage with Deputy Director Craig. "Why the interest in Cyrus Zouvelekis' movements?" Craig curiously asks.

"Maybe a man to latch on to since McCoy got fired; she'll need a meal ticket."

"Do you want Tasker to bug Zouvelekis' condo?"

"No, just concentrate on McCoy."

"Jenny we have enough to arrest McCoy now."

"I know that, but I want to arrest the bitch in the US."

"It's going to be difficult to get Margie to return to the states."

"I know!" Jenny swallows.

"Greece does honor the US extradition treaty."

"Margie will think something is up if we arrest her in Greece." "We'll need to arrest her at another location."

"SecNav wants quick results on this; I had a briefing with him this morning." Craig informs her.

"I know I had the same briefing last night before I went home."

"Jenny I want to return to my office in San Diego by the end of next week."

"I have someone working on the inside of this; she was suppose to make contact with Bob McKaskill today."

"I don't like this at all." "I still don't understand why Tasker and his team can't make the arrest in Athens."

"Because SecNav Jarvis and I myself are ordering them otherwise." "We make the arrest elsewhere, until I hear from Jethro's contact Tasker and his team will continue to monitor McCoy's movements." "Do I make myself clear Jerome?" Jenny angry chastises her Deputy Director for questioning her authority.

Craig gets up from his seat. "I was warned about your temper from Tom Morrow." Craig laughs and shakes his head. "I recently had to work with him on an investigation at Homeland Security."

"I don't like my authority questioned Jerome, it's bad enough my Agent In Charge of the Major Case Response Team, questions it on a daily basis."

"And I assume he does it at home as well." Craig grins.

"Tries to, but never succeeds." Jenny smirks.

At home Gibbs is in Jenny's Study catching up on his e-mails. "Six hundred e-mails." Gibbs impatiently growls.

Noemi walks in coffee in hand. "Surprised to see you in here." She smiles at him.

"If I stay in my bedroom another day I'll jump out the window out of boredom."

Noemi walks over and hands Gibbs his coffee. "I'm making blueberry pancakes."

"Surprised dad hasn't sprinted up the from the basement yet." Gibbs laughs.

"He took a drive into the city."

"House bound, more than likely he went to a diner." Gibbs answers.

"Senora was up early this morning."

"So I noticed, I woke up at quarter to five and noticed that she wasn't in bed with me."

"I can't wait for things to get back to normal around here." Noemi frowns.

"Once I'm mobile where I'm able to go up and down the stairs, things should be back to normal around here, hopefully in a week or two my dad will be able to go home and he can get back to normal with his life."

"He said that the repairs have been made to his store."

"Store can be fixed up, but it's going to take a while for Stillwater to get back to normal." Gibbs swallows.

"The killing of the town Sheriff and his diputados will take its toll on the people for a long time." Noemi sadly answers.

"Stillwater is a tough breed for a small town, don't worry Noemi, the people of Stillwater will get through this and Sheriff Gantry will never be forgotten."

NCIS Headquarters

Squad Room

1400 Hours

Tony and Ziva return from the Evidence Room. "Probie's downstairs will be up all night long disassembling those three VW Buses'." Tony cockily says with a grin on his face.

"You are horrible to those Evidence Room Technicians, no wonder they can't stand you." Ziva mutters in annoyance and takes a seat behind her desk.

"I assigned McGee and Dorney to oversee them."

"You found a pound of cocaine in each of the van's in plain sight, what makes you so sure that Seaman Gillam and Foran have the intelligence to install hidden compartments inside of the two vehicles?" Ziva snippily inquires.

"Easy, McObvious and his sidekick Dorneygeek had found a website on Gillam's laptop about making hidden compartments inside of an old VW Bus."

"So this is your way of punishing McGee and Dorneget by having them work with the Evidence Technicians, something that Abby could be doing." Ziva sighs at her partner's pettiness.

"McDork showed me up the other day in the storage unit in front of Dorney." "Probie has to be put in his place." Tony grins.

"Maybe if McGee would respect you as a Team Leader, you would never have been shown up." "Notice that no one from our team shows up Gibbs."

"Jenny does." Tony laughs.

"Jenny is his boss, need I remind you."

"Yeah and I bet back in the day when Jenny was his Probie she showed him up all the time." "Mental note I'll have to ask Burley about that the next time I speak to him."

While Tony and Ziva and bickering in the bullpen, Jenny is outside sitting on a bench taking in the view of the Anacostia River. "Month ago we went sailing for our honeymoon." Jenny says with a frown on her face. "DiNozzo's ineptness interrupted it, and Jethro's over zealousness to get the job done, got himself shot." "And now I'm facing the overwhelming prospect of Margie McCoy finding out about my CIA Operative identity." "It seems since Jethro and I got engaged last February, neither one of us seems to be getting a break." "First Johnson, then Sanchez, then Perry, and now I have to deal with McCoy's snooping into Operation Lodestone." "When will it end, when can the both of us have some normalcy into our lives." Jenny swallows in frustration. Suddenly Jenny's burn phone begins to ring, spotting Cyrus' name on the caller ID. "Cyrus!" She answers.

Athens, Greece

Athens Ledra Marriott

2110 EEST

"Jenny!" Cyrus affectionately answers, from a payphone in the lobby.

"Is it safe for you to talk?" Jenny asks.

"I purchased a calling card this afternoon, when I found out from Gus that you wanted to speak to me."

"Someone is on to my CIA alias and is watching your every move." "She leased one of the condo's right next to you and was seen climbing on to your balcony a few days ago and went inside of your condo."

"There's nothing that we'll link me to your father." "I destroyed all documentation into my association with him." "My legal paper work in regards to the money I inherited from his estate is at a safety deposit box at a bank in Athens." "I don't have a computer."

"You don't know anything about computers." Jenny laughs.

"My job did not require me to use a computer." Cyrus chuckles.

"No it wouldn't." Jenny smiles…"You and Adrianna kept me sane the three years."

"Your father loved you."

"Cyrus please let's not get into this, I told you a year ago when I signed everything over to you and Adrianna that my dad died in 1995." "That was my father, not Kosmo Galanos." "You don't know what it was like to live with something being held over you." "I couldn't be me; I was forced to live my life as someone else." "The people I cared about lived in Washington, DC."

"So what I witnessed between you and your father at his villa was not love?" Cyrus sadly asks.

"No, it was me going through the motions so that I could survive and ultimately it got Kosmo to loosen his grip on me." "He gave me a few weeks off every few months." "I already had assumed bank accounts set up in Paris prior to when NCIS and the CIA set up my so called death."

"You planned on disappearing?"

"Just setting things up just encase I had to disappear." "And in the end it worked out for me."

"How so?" Cyrus curiously asks.

"The CIA is not the only who could fake a death." "If I had not got shot last August, I had plans on faking Harriet Jones' death." "Trust me I still had connections that knew I was alive and she would have safely hidden me."

"Your father would have turned the world upside down to look for you." "Even when you disappeared last August he never believed Kort or Iris that you were dead."

"Trust me, I know someone who owns a shipping company, ship, truck, or by air and we would have successfully made it quite believable that Harriet Jones had met her demise at the hands of an arms or drug dealer."

Cyrus wanting to get the subject back on to McCoy. "So what do you want me to do, regarding the woman who's watching me?"

"Are you near a fax machine?"

"Yes, I'm about to have a late dinner with a lady companion friend of mine."

"Good for you Cyrus." Jenny smiles.

"I'm at the Athens Ledra Marriott." "My lady friend has a suite upstairs; we're both flying out to Monaco tomorrow morning."

"Getting in some gambling huh." Jenny winks.

"Yes and a business transaction, might go in with her uncle's casino."

"Well when Jethro and I move to Paris in a few years from now we'll have to drive down to Monaco and pay you a visit."

"I'll be looking forward to it." Cyrus smiles.

"Just encase McCoy has followed you to the hotel, I'll send a photo over of what she looks like."

"Is she attractive?"

"In her own mind she thinks she is." Jenny giggles…"I call her Flatupus, and my forensic scientist refers to her as the Sasquatch."

Cyrus grimaces…"I think I've encountered the person you're referring to, she came on to me on the beach the other day."

"Putting out her womanly charms." Jenny snickers.

"If you call that womanly charms." "All I wanted to do was run in the opposite direction of her."

"Most men who aren't thinking with their lower anatomies usually do, the sight of her makes them go limp."

Cyrus spots his companion waving at him near the elevator. "My lady awaits me Jenny."

"If anything should come up call me day or night."

"I will, I vowed that I would look after you when you got wounded in that explosion in Rome." "I will fulfill that promise until my last breath." "Good bye Jenny."

"Goodbye Cyrus!" Jenny answers and hangs up. "An explosion that my father had caused to kill my lover Cyrus." "He wanted his obedient daughter focused on the job at hand and not on her heart." Jenny bitterly chokes up.

While Jenny is trying to regain her composure from memories from her past, Gibbs is up in his bedroom watching a cooking program on the Food Network. "Stuffed Pepper Soup, maybe I should get Noemi to make that up for me." Gibbs openly says. His cellphone begins to ring. "Yeah Gibbs!"

London, England

Miranda Pennebaker's House

1925 Hours BST

"Are you naked?" Miranda seductively purrs.

Gibbs glances down at his red knee length Washington Nationals shorts, and gray tank top. "I got a hole in my right shoulder and left side, being naked at this time is the furthest thing from my mind." Gibbs growls.

"Just checking, I would love to have seen your front side." Miranda wickedly answers.

"Why does our phone conversations always have to begin with my body?" Gibbs grumbles in annoyance.

"Because sadly it's unavailable." Miranda playfully pouts.

"And unfortunately it's unavailable for a few more weeks." "So please could we refrain about talking about sex?"

"You will be and will always be a little boy Jethro; it's those endearing blue eyes of yours." "Jenny is a lucky woman."

"No I'm the lucky one Penny." Gibbs smiles.

"Ok, since we can't talk about sex, I'll talk about someone who will make me not want to have sex for a week." "I called Bob McKaskill this morning; we're on for Friday in Athens."

"Ok, I'll get Jenny to send me a photo of McCoy via my cellphone and I'll pass it on to you."

"Will I need to have my eyes examined after seeing this despicable creature?"

"No because she will be fully clothed." Gibbs snorts.

"I just hate it when women who need a complete makeover act like their god's gift to men."

"A makeover would never work with her; Margie's personality would ruin it." Gibbs laughs.

"Seems that I will be having fun with this ho." Miranda laughs.

"I'm sure you will." "Once you arrive in Athens and meet up with McCoy and McKaskill I want a briefing."

"Soon as I get done talking with them I'll give you a ring." "This seems like old times working together." Miranda smiles.

"I know!" Gibbs smiles…

Jack walks in. "Leroy!"

"Who's that?" Miranda curiously asks.

"My dad, he's staying with me for a few weeks until I heal up."

"I'll let you get to your father then, I'm off on a date with an old friend."

"Have fun!"

"I'm sure I will goodbye." Miranda answers and hangs up.

Gibbs flips his phone closed. "You've been gone for a while?"

"I went to several model stores to get the right paint for the trains." "So were you talking to Jenny?"

"No, an old friend that Jenny needs for an op."

"At least it's keeping your mind off of going downstairs."

"Trust me dad, nothing is keeping my mind off of going downstairs." "I have a few more days of this crap."

"Well it won't keep your mind off of sex." Jack smirks.

"Dad-"

With that Amira rushed into the room and throws herself at Jack. "Jack!"

Leyla rushes in. "Sorry, I couldn't stop her." Leyla apologizes.

"So how was Mexico?" Gibbs smiles.

"Wonderful, Amira didn't want to go home; she enjoyed playing with her old friends." Leyla sadly answers.

"Just keep reminding her that the schools are better up here." "Maybe down the road, when she's older Amira can move back down to Rosarito." Gibbs smoothly says.

"I know in the future I want to move back down there." "Liam is buried down there."

"For all you know Leyla, you will find someone else to capture your heart just like Liam did." "I never thought that would happen after Shannon's death." Gibbs smiles.

"Twice in a lifetime is rare Leroy." Jack sadly answers.

"I know, I guess fate was the reason why Jenny was assigned to my team, back in 1997."

That night Jenny walks into the bedroom wearing her robe, Gibbs walks in behind her and closes the door behind him. "Where were you at?" Jenny asks.

"In dad's room playing checkers." Gibbs answers…."You've been quiet all night, want to talk about it."

"Not in the mood to talk." Jenny shrugs.

Gibbs walks over to her. "Jen!"

"Talking to Cyrus brought up memories from the past."

"Call Rachel Cranston tomorrow."

"Jethro-"

"Jen end of discussion."

"Ok!" Jenny relents…."But it won't do me any good."

"It will get everything out in the open." "I don't want stuff buried inside of you."

"Like you have room to talk."

"And as I keep telling ya, you're not me." Gibbs smiles.

"Yeah, whatever mystery project that you have in the basement is your therapy."

Gibbs with his left hand opens up Jenny's robe. "I still have the use of my left hand."

"Are you crazy?" Jenny protests.

"I'm not going to do anything sexual Jen; I'm just going to touch you."

Jenny quivers with excitement as Gibbs' left hand touches her right breast. "You call this not sexual?"

"Is it relaxing you?"

"Yes!" Jenny quivers.

"Then go over on to the bed and I'll rub your back and shoulders, until you fall asleep."

"And what will you be doing while I'm sleeping."

"Admiring the view in front of me." "It's been weeks since I've had you naked beside me."

"That's all you better be doing." Jenny chastises him.

"Trust me I know my bodies limitations." Gibbs grumbles in sexual frustration.

Jenny drops her robe on to the floor and lies on her stomach on the bed. "Ya, what do you call Positano?"

"My body is to freakin old now." Gibbs laughs.

"That's a first." Jenny mumbles against her pillow.

Gibbs goes to his side of the bed and kneels on the mattress beside Jenny; his left hand rubs the back of Jenny's right shoulder. For a half an hour Gibbs works his hands over Jenny's shoulders, back, butt and thighs. With the feel of her husband's rough calloused hand on her back, Jenny drifts off to sleep. "Keep in mind while Kosmo continues to haunt you, I'm here beside you and I will protect you to my last breath." "Nobody will hurt you again." "They'll have to get through me." Gibbs whispers behind Jenny's left ear.

**A|N Sorry about the delay in Chapter 68, it****'****s been hard to concentrate on anything with the events in Boston and West, Texas. Thoughts and prayers to out to the deceased families and to the victims that were injured. As far as the bombers in Boston, one is meeting his fate at this time and someday soon his younger brother will be joining him.**

**Second note, thank god for fanfiction writers, I****'****ve been reading the spoilers for the upcoming Season X season finale arc, I see we****'****re coming up to once again, ****'****You killed my father, prepare to die.****'**** Part 3. Come on Glasberg and company it****'****s been done before during Season 4 and 7, and hello Cote isn****'****t going anywhere, she****'****ll resign like the others did last year and all will be hunky dory by the second or third episode next season. I believe the talented fanfiction NCIS Writers have more imagination than Glasberg and company put together.**


	69. Jen's Little Boy

Friday, finally it's Friday. Freedom day for Gibbs from his week and a half long isolation up on the second floor of his house. After getting his stitches taken out at Bethesda and making an appointment with the physical therapy department for rehab on his shoulder. Gibbs is driven over to his favorite diner for a late breakfast with his father. "Another day and I would have been bald from pulling my hair out." Gibbs says in between bites of his pancakes.

"I miss the company down in the basement." Jack smiles.

"I'm hanging out in the backyard today." "Not staying in the house."

"I could always work on the trains out on the picnic table." Jack smoothly answers.

"I'll be flopped on my hammock soaking up the sun." "Sucks that I can't drink beer or bourbon." Gibbs grumbles.

With that Diane Sterling walks in. "Well isn't it Woody the Woodchuck." Diane snickers.

Gibbs chokes on his glass of water. "Who's that?" Jack curiously asks.

"Ex-wife number two." Gibbs coughs.

"Oh the ex you shared with Fornell." Jack laughs.

Diane walks over to them. "Brilliant deduction!" She sweetly says.

"Glad you and I weren't speaking to one another when you were married to her." Jack snorts.

"And who might you be?" Diane snippily asks.

"Diane, this is my dad, Jackson Gibbs." "Dad, Diane Sterling, she found another victim to marry her."

"Cute Leroy!" Diane sighs in annoyance.

"I see somebody down in these parts calls you by your real name." Jack teases and elbows his son.

"Better than his whore wife number five breathing out his middle name, 'Jethro!', tell me does she breathe your name out like that when she has her legs wrapped around your waist." Diane sarcastically asks with a smirk on her face.

"No she's usually screaming out 'Oh Jethro!', and harder you bastard." Gibbs smirks back.

"That's what's been different about living at your place the past few weeks, the quiet coming from your bedroom." Jack answers and winks over at his son.

"Big deal if you're in the middle bedroom." Diane sighs.

"No I sleep in Kelly's old bedroom, and besides I was referring to when I was down in the basement." Jack grins.

"Woodchuck's lair, like father like son."

"Proud of it, Mrs. Sterling, I raised a fine boy."

"You mean you raised a rude arrogant insensitive son of a bitch who married women to replace his dead wife." "And to put icing on the cake, once he could no longer hide down in his basement from me, Leroy entertained himself by staying at the office so that he could stare at his leggy big chested partner."

"There bigger than yours." Gibbs mischievously answers.

Before Diane can answer, Victor and Emily walk in. "Jethro!" Emily affection ally calls out to Gibbs and throws her arms around him.

"Emily!" Gibbs smiles and affectionately hugs Emily back.

"Gibbs!" Victor nods.

"Victor!" Gibbs grins…"Dad this is Diane's husband Victor Sterling, he works over at Homeland Security."

"Victor nice to meet you." Jack smiles and then glances over at Emily. "Emily!"

"Dad this is Fornell's daughter."

"Your dad has told me a lot about you." Jack smiles.

"And I guess about my mom huh." Emily inquires.

"No I've heard plenty about your mom from my son." Jack laughs.

"I bet you have." Diane mutters in annoyance.

"I see a table in the back." Victor says and nods over at Gibbs and Jack. "Gibbs, Mr. Gibbs!"

"Call me Jack!"

"Jack!" Victor answers and walks off towards the direction of his table.

"Leroy!" Diane icily says to her ex. "Jack!" She smiles and walks off for her table.

Emily hugs Gibbs one last time. "I'll see you later." She smiles and runs off.

"Pretty girl!" Jack smiles.

"Only good thing about Tobias' marriage to Diane is Emily." "At least he has that out of their marriage." Gibbs smiles.

"Regret having kids with her."

"Hell no, she would use the kid against me, no way." "The only woman I visioned having kids with after Shannon died was Jenny." "It would have been complicated with my first ex-wife, and Stephanie was too much of a basket case." "No way, glad I used a condom when I had sex with them."

"Still it would have been great to have grandkids." Jack frowns.

"Well Amira will and the children from the children's hospital will have to do, what's done is done."

"Wait to you see the progress I've made with the trains since you've been upstairs."

"Looking forward to that later on, for now the only thing I want to do is enjoy the sun on my face."

While Gibbs and Jack are enjoying breakfast, Miranda meets up with McKaskill as she exits her boarding gate. "My, my, my I see you still have the comb over look." Miranda playfully teases.

"My wife seems to like it."

"There's a thing called a trimmer, use it and make yourself bald."

"And look like everyone else." McKaskill protests.

"Beats your current moron look." Miranda laughs.

"Always have to insult me."

"Hard not to." "So where's your mystery contact at."

"Back at her condo, we'll meet her there."

"Condo, who did she bump off to purchase a condo in Athens?" Miranda curiously asks.

"She leased it for a few weeks." McKaskill smoothly says.

"Whatever she has to say better be good for me to fly down to Athens after I just came back to London, still adjusting to the time zone."

"Trust me you will be intrigued."

Twenty minutes later, Miranda and McKaskill are standing in front of McCoy's door. McKaskill is about to knock when McCoy opens the door. "You're late!" McCoy chastises them.

Miranda glances at McCoy's poofed up hairstyle and takes in the large amount of blue eye shadow that McCoy is wearing, along with her red lipstick and mascara. "Jethro was right!" She mentally snickers. "Margie McCoy I presume."

"Miranda Pennebaker, I presume."

"I can take a cab back to the airport; I didn't fly all the way down here to listen to your mouth." Miranda warns her.

"Just seeing where we stand before I let you inside of my condo." McCoy sweetly answers.

"As of the moment we're on icy ground watch yourself." Miranda hisses and steps inside of the condo. "Who did you sleep with to get a condo like this?" Miranda baits her.

"No one, I leased it for a few weeks." McCoy mutters in annoyance.

McKaskill walks in. "Shall we get down to business and quit the petty bickering."

McCoy closes the door behind her. "I need some answers?"

Miranda walks into the living room and sits down on a chair. "What makes you think I have them?"

"You know everyone in the trafficking trade Miranda, weapons, drugs, stolen goods, and lastly prostitution." McKaskill sharply snaps.

"I need some information on an arms dealer by the name of Kosmo Galanos, and he had co-conspirator by the name of Harriet Jones working with him." McCoy informs her.

"I've heard of Galanos before, never heard of Jones."

"Galanos' house was deliberately burned to the ground last September to cover up his death; he was shot in the head at close blank range inside of his bedroom." "Jones has not been accounted for ever since." "I believe she may be hiding out somewhere using an alias."

"Or perhaps dead." Miranda answers.

"I doubt it; more than likely Jones murdered her boss and fled Kalymnos." "I need to find her."

"If she's gone underground I doubt that you will be able to find her if she hasn't been seen or heard from this long."

"McKaskill says you are the best in the business." McCoy smirks.

"Was I'm out of the business."

"No one is out of the business, Ms. Pennebaker."

"Give me forty-eight hours."

"I'll be nice and give you seventy-two hours." "By this time Tuesday morning I want some answers."

"You nice!" Miranda laughs.

"I'm nicer to you than I was to my agents who worked under me at NCIS." "I use to give them twenty-four hours for some answers."

"I have several Interpol contacts that I can get in touch with, they owe me favors." Miranda sensuously answers.

"Our womanly charms always seem to get us to collect on our favors." McCoy winks.

"Even a dog wouldn't be attracted to your leg." Miranda inwardly laughs to herself. "Yes and mine still work and come in handy."

An hour later, Miranda is at her hotel room at the Marriot Hotel talking to Gibbs on his cellphone. "That woman is full of herself." Miranda hisses in annoyance.

Gibbs' Backyard.

"Only in her own mind." Gibbs laughs from his hammock.

"So are you still recovering my bad boy?" Miranda purrs.

"Yes, got my stitches out today, now I'm allowed to walk up and down the stairs." "I hated being cooped upstairs for a week and a half.

"After I had my stitches removed from my C-section, I took a long hot bubble bath with my husband."

"Sounds like a plan tonight." Gibbs smirks.

"So does your other half have a plan in motion, now that I have Miss Chewbacca taking the bait?"

"The names that people come up with for Margie's ugliness." Gibbs laughs.

"Can somebody please tell that woman it's 2013, women do not wear their make up like that or wear their hair like that?"

"More than likely they've told her and it's went through one ear and out the other with Margie, because she thinks she so damn sexy."

"She's lucky I didn't scratch her eyes out during our meeting."

"You'll have to step in line for that, Jen's been wanting to deck her for years."

Miranda glances towards her bed. "Let me know when the little Mrs. comes up with a plan, McCoy gave me seventy-two hours."

"I will, soon as I get off the phone I'll call Jenny and I guess her and Deputy Director Craig will go from there."

"I'll be waiting my little boy." Miranda seductively answers and hangs up.

Gibbs closes his cellphone shut. "Sorry Miranda, I'm someone else's little boy." Gibbs mischievously grins.

Quantico, Virginia

Marine Corps Base Quantico

NCIS Headquarters

1500 Hours

In a conference room, Jenny, SecNav Jarvis, and Deputy Director Craig are sitting around a table going over on how they want to bring in McCoy. "So McCoy has taken the bait?" Jarvis nods over at Jenny.

"Hook, line, and sinker sir." Jenny smirks.

"So where do we go from here?" Craig curiously asks.

"I need someone to go undercover, posing as a former arms dealer." "Someone that McCoy isn't familiar with." Jenny answers.

"Since she was at Cairo for several years and over at Anchorage, it should be pretty easy." Craig answers.

"How about an Agent Afloat?" Jarvis suggests.

Jenny suddenly remembering that Stan Burley's destroyer is currently docked at Norfolk. "I got someone in mind." Jenny answers with a cocky grin on her face.

"Who?" Jarvis answers.

An hour and a half later after taking a chopper over from Norfolk, Stan Burley walks into the conference room. "Director Shepard!" Burley answers with a knowing look on his face.

"Special Agent Burley!" Jenny answers.

"Don't tell me the two of you have a history together." Jarvis grumbles.

"I was a probie on Gibbs' team, just before him and the Director went off to Europe for their undercover assignment in late 1998." Burley answers.

"So nice to have a probie agent to pick on." Jenny laughs.

Burley takes a seat at the table. "Since the destroyer I'm deployed on is currently at the base for some routine maintenance what can I do for you Director?" He bluntly asks.

"I need you to do an undercover assignment, do me a favor don't shave I need the Sonny Crocket look for this assignment?" Jenny instructs him.

"So you need the scruffy look that Gibbs hated so much?"

"Yes, I need you to pose as a weapons dealer." "You live in Key West."

"I plan on retiring down in Miami." Burley grins.

"Since it's your character, I'll need a name between now and tomorrow." "I already have another asset in play."

"What's this about?" Burley curiously asks.

"Bringing a dirty corrupt NCIS Agent to justice." "She's responsible for the murders of two NCIS agents, along with the attempt of my life, and a Sudan NISS Agent, and former Mossad Officer and current NCIS Agent Ziva David's lives as well; they were both working with me when McCoy tried to kill us, McCoy was working with an al-Qaeda terrorist who we were trying to arrest in Cairo, Egypt in 2002." Jenny answers and hands Burley the file on the mission that she had over in Cairo.

"So how do you want me to play it out?" Burley asks.

"McCoy keeps asking a lot of questions on the fate of a centric Greek arms dealer by the name of Kosmo Galanos, his villa in the Kalymnos Islands were burned down last September with Galanos' body found inside." "Looks like one of his competitors wanted him out of the way."

"So you want me for disinformation strategy I gather?"

"Yes!" "The person we have working on the inside is a former weapons, drug, and stolen goods trafficker, by the name of Miranda Pennebaker, she's British and owes Gibbs a favor, she worked with Gibbs and his former boss and NCIS mentor Mike Franks and I also worked with her and Gibbs over in Europe for information as well." "She's currently in Athens, Greece where McCoy is currently staying at in a condo." "Pennebaker met up with McCoy this morning and has the walking hairball on the hook." "Apparently the focus of McCoy's questions besides on Galanos is on this mysterious Harriet Jones that disappeared off of the face of the earth last August."

"More than likely Jones was an alias, working with another agency." Burley surmises.

"Which we will never know, could be MI5 or 6, Interpol, or working for the Russians for all we know." Jenny lies, knowing full well that she was the one who was masquerading around as Jones.

"I'll need a fake photo." Burley answers.

Jenny hands a photo of a photoshopped blonde, 5'8, with light blue eyes, complete with a Cindy Crawford mole, and Angelina Jolie lips. "Harriet Jones!"

"I'm in love." Burley drools.

"For the next twenty-four hours I need you to come up with an arms dealer's name, and get in character." "Sunday night you'll fly out to Naval Station Key West."

"That should be easy, but the name-" Burley answers in mid-sentence.

"Like DiNozzo you'll come up with something." Jenny laughs.

Later that night, with his stitches finally out; Gibbs has the back of his head rested up against Jenny's chest in the bathtub. "It feels so good having your bare skin up against mine." Gibbs sighs in contentment and closes his eyes.

"Jack told me that you bumped into Diane this morning."

"I'm in heaven right now and you bring up that bitches name." Gibbs grumbles in annoyance.

"Get a Woodchuck one liner in." Jenny snickers.

"Yeah, and dad got a kick out of Diane calling me by my first name."

"The only one of your wives that called you Leroy." Jenny laughs.

"You call me Leroy when your pissed off or to be a smart ass."

"Well I despise being called Jen and you still call me that." Jenny mutters.

"Because it fits ya."

"Well Leroy doesn't fit you." "But bastard does."

"I'll agree on that." Gibbs chuckles.

Jenny wraps her legs around his waist from behind. "So you slept outside on your hammock all afternoon?" Jenny seductively asks.

"Yeah, I just fell asleep the first time when Miranda called me and woke me up." "Damn woman can't stay focused on the job at hand and continues to ask questions about my body." Gibbs growls.

"Harmless phone foreplay." Jenny giggles.

"So you're not jealous?" Gibbs asks.

"No, she wouldn't know what to do with your body anyway."

"Well talking about this very subject matter isn't helping."

"I don't want us doing anything until you regain your stamina." "It's either foreplay in bed or nothing at all, so take your pick."

"Foreplay will have to do I guess." Gibbs answers in his oh so little boy tone of voice.

"Don't worry my little boy, once you've recovered, you will be well rewarded."


	70. Error Of Judgment

With Abby taking Jack out to one of her Habitat for Humanity charity sites, Gibbs and Jenny decide to go out on a romantic picnic at Rock Creek Park. "We haven't done this in a while." Gibbs whispers up against Jenny's ear, as they cuddle on a blanket in an open field.

"Serbia is the last time we had a picnic." Jenny answers in contentment; her face pressed up against her husband's left shoulder.

"Problem now is I can't make you fall apart while I had my way with your body."

"Jethro we're in a public park and keep in mind I'm the Director of NCIS, the SecNav wouldn't want the publicity of an indecent exposure charge." Jenny laughs.

"You mean decent exposure, there's nothing indecent about your naked body." Gibbs smirks.

"I give you some leeway last night in bed and your back to being my little shit again."

"I've missed touching you the past few weeks, finally felt some normalcy in the bedroom, other than not being inside of you."

"Foreplay normalcy." Jenny giggles and looks up into the depths of Gibbs intense blue eyes. "Face it we do not have patients for foreplay."

"That's because we have an aching need below the waist and our bodies are just too damn impatient."

"So Abby has your dad at one of her Habitat for Humanity homes?"

"Yeah they are over at Columbia Heights renovating a house." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"That should keep your father busy."

"Yeah, I think the trains are starting to bore him a little bit, I talked him into flying home on Wednesday, instead of next Friday." "The repairs have been completed on his store." "We all need to bet back to our lives as usual."

"I don't think it will be usual Jethro, it's a shock for the violence that took place in Stillwater." Jenny answers with a frown on her face.

"Even in a quiet small town like Stillwater, evil can creep into it unexpectedly." "Here's hoping that Simon Perry will die sooner than later." "State of Virginia will have him strapped to a table sooner than later since they enforce the death penalty more than Pennsylvania does." "Hopefully he'll get what he deserves."

"Not a fitting end, Perry dies from lethal injection, after his victims get shot and killed." Jenny angrily snaps.

"If it were up to me, he would be shot and killed by a firing squad without a hood over his head so he could see the families of the victims he murdered."

With Gibbs and Jenny spending so much needed quality time together, Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Dorney are at NCIS Headquarters waiting for dispatch to call them. "I got a better idea, why don't they have us on call if we don't have a case to work on." Tony grumbles with his face pressed down on top of his desk.

"Get off it, Tony." Ziva hisses from her desk.

"Over it!" McGee corrects her from the center aisle in between Tony and Ziva's desk.

Tony picks his head up from the top of his desk making eye contact with both Ziva and McGee. "Well the good news is that I'll be on vacation in another two weeks, you'll be stuck here with Gibbs and if there's no case you'll know full well what he'll be making the three of you review cold cases." Tony grins.

"Beats listening to your whining." Ziva mutters in annoyance.

"Gibbs makes us work, when there's not case to work on?" Dorney sheepishly asks.

"Review old case files, go down to the range, or make us work out in the gym." Tony answers.

"Which you need by the way with the gut you're getting." Ziva snickers.

"Beats looking like a McTooth pick." Tony laughs.

"Well at least I've had several dates with in the past week, can't say the same thing about you DiNozzo." McGee answers with a smirk on his face.

"So I've been on a dry spell of late, it happens to the best of us?" Tony shrugs.

"Never happened to me." Ziva wickedly answers.

"I'll tell ya, I'd be hard up, but I would never, ever go out with Doctor Samantha Ryan, still didn't get what Gibbs saw in her." Tony cringes.

"Companionship Tony and she did have her son when she and Gibbs dated ten years ago." Ziva answers.

"I bumped into Parker a few weeks ago at the mall, talk about a walking geek." Tony laughs.

"Who's this Doctor Ryan?" Dorney curiously asks from the direction of his desk.

"Psych Ops Director!" Tony answers…."Gibbs worked a case with Ryan back in the day."

"And recently he did as well." Ziva reminds Tony.

"And she dated your dad out in Los Angeles." McGee adds.

"Doctor Ryan went out with your father?" Dorney answers.

"Don't remind me of that icky fact, thank god he dumped her after a few days." Tony grumbles at his father's taste in women.

"I think your dad would sleep with anything that had a pulse now." McGee teases.

"At least he's getting something at his age." Tony retorts with a mischievous grin on his face.

"I gather he wakes up every morning thanking the inventors of Viagra." Ziva smirks.

"A DiNozzo does not need Viagra." Tony scoffs.

"Please you barely have the stamina to do the yearly obstacle course." Ziva laughs.

"I try to figure out how Gibbs is able to do it?" Tony answers and rubs his chin.

"Because he's Gibbs." Ziva winks.

"I wonder what he's doing since he's now off of restriction of going down the stairs." McGee opening asks.

"More than likely he's working on one of his mysterious projects that he always seems to have down in the basement." Tony smiles.

"Abby told me he built a boat down in his basement, how did he get it out?" Dorney curiously asks.

"That's one of those unknown mysteries of life that will never be revealed Probie." Tony laughs.

After spending much of the day together, Gibbs and Jenny return home. Gibbs goes outside in the backyard to take a nap on his hammock; Jenny is up in her study on the phone with Stan Burley. "So did you come up with a name yet?" Jenny asks.

Alexandria, Virginia

Days Inn South-Alexandria

Room 254

"I thought long and hard on this one Director." Burley answers with a cocky grin on his face.

"You were always so full of yourself Stan." Jenny laughs.

"It got me the women."

"Ok, hit me with it."

"Bill Wyatt and my code name will be 'The Cyclone', since my character lives in Key West."

"It's original I'll give you that." Jenny snickers.

"So are you at headquarters?"

"No I don't do Saturday's anymore Stan, I don't put the hours in at the office like I use to." Jenny smiles.

"That's a shock, you don't know how many times I would walk into the bullpen on a Monday morning and you would be behind your desk working, you use to get in at 0530 Hours."

"That's because I wanted to get a head start on my boss." Jenny lies, knowing full well that she would be working on her revenge plot against Rene Benoit.

"So what is our ole boss doing right now, working on another boat down in his basement?"

"No taking a cat nap out in the backyard on his hammock, he's been cooped up in the house for a few weeks recovering from his injuries, so he's taking advantage of the weather."

"Gibbs taking a nap, you got to be kidding me." Burley laughs.

"What he's been through over the years." Jenny answers and glances out the window overlooking the backyard. "The nap is well earned." Jenny affectionately answers as she gazes down at her sleeping husband.

1830 Hours

Abby and Jack pull up front of the house just as Tony, Ziva, and McGee pull up. "Wonder what's going on?" Jack asks.

Tony gets out of his car carrying two boxes of pizza. "That explains it, I guess they're lonely and want to pay daddy a visit." Abby smiles.

Inside the house, Gibbs and Jenny are cuddling on the living room couch watching a John Wayne movie that's on AMC. "Jethro I'm surprised that you can get more channels than this with this 80's centric console TV." Jenny teases him.

"Hey it still works." Gibbs growls.

With that Tony, Ziva, McGee, Abby, and along with Jack walk in. "Aw isn't that sweet." Abby squeals over at her dysfunctional parents.

"Do you mind True Grit is on?" Gibbs barks.

Ziva raises a box of take-out Chinese food. "I brought over Chinese take-out."

Gibbs jumps up from Jenny's arms and rushes over to Ziva. "I guess the Duke can't compete with his stomach." Jenny laughs.

"I bought pizza." Tony offers.

"And I bought Indian take-out also." McGee nods.

"I haven't had Indian food in years." Jack smiles.

"I guess we'll have our own little buffet out in the dining room." Jenny answers and gets up from couch.

Five minutes later everyone is gathered around the table eating. "So you'll be back in two weeks boss?" Tony asks in between bites of his pepperoni pizza.

"Yes, but he'll be restricted to light duty and will be merely observing at the crime scenes." Jenny answers, and notices that her husband is rolling his eyes at her. "You keep that up Leroy and I'll assign Tim to lead agent and handcuff your ass to your desk."

"We bumped into Leroy's ex-wife yesterday." Jack says in between bites of his Chicken Curry.

"Which one?" Jenny answers as she's about to take a bite from her shrimp roll.

"Diane!" Jack answers.

Jenny chokes on her shrimp roll. "Not while I'm eating." Jenny protests and grabs her bottle of spring water.

"You bumped into Mrs. Sterling." Tony grins.

"Nice that somebody outside of Stillwater, Pennsylvania calls Leroy by his given name." Jack snorts.

"She called me Leroy because I hated it." Gibbs grumbles.

"I take it I had a few choice insults slung my way as usual?" Jenny mutters in annoyance.

"Yes she sure did, seemed quite jealous of you." Jack smoothly answers.

"After all these years, you still intimidate Diane?" McGee says with surprise.

"You figure after I punched her last year, that the bitch would get the hint and keep her mouth quiet about me."

"Diane has a short attention span." Gibbs laughs.

"I still can't believe you were married to her son."

"Call it an error of judgment that I will eternally regret for the rest of my life."

"We've all had those, right Tony." Ziva winks.

"Like you have room to talk Ziva, does CI-Ray ring a bell to you, so quit throwing EJ in my face." Tony protests.

"Face it will all have love interests that our friends scratch their heads at, and then later on after we've dumped them, we'll openly question to ourselves, what was I thinking?" Jenny laughs.

"That Hollis Mann and Todd Gelfand were a nice piece of ass at the time that we both tried to make each other jealous over."

"Jethro, Todd wasn't too bad; he gave me the romance that I hadn't had in a few years."

"Why did the two of you break up?" Abby curiously asks.

"Our jobs and I was working on an op that was getting too risky and I didn't want Todd caught in the cross hairs."

"The Frog!" Tony answers.

"In the end does it really matter, the two of you are together now." Abby smiles.

Gibbs picks Jenny's hand up from the table and tenderly kisses it. "Your right Abs."

"We're together after beating the odds at finding one another again." Jenny smiles.

Around eleven o'clock Gibbs walks into the bedroom and finds Jenny lying in bed reading a book. "You better not have anything on under that robe."

"I don't know why you keep torturing yourself on something that you can't have for a few more weeks."

Gibbs pulls his shirts over his head. "Keep in mind; I might not be able to have it." He mischievously answers.

"Absolutely not!" Jenny hisses.

"Why not in between your legs hasn't been satisfied in a few weeks?"

"Because I don't want to wake your father up."

Gibbs removes his shorts and climbs under the covers. "Ok you're off the hook until Wednesday night."

"I might be over at Quantico on Wednesday night."

"Right Operation Sasquatch."

"Soon as I get that bitch behind bars, the better I'll feel."

"I hope they don't keep her in solitaire confinement."

"Neither do I, after what she pulled in Cairo." "It's time Margie McCoy faced the music for her actions." "A good ass kicking by her fellow inmates on a daily basis is what McCoy deserves."

Gibbs tosses Jenny's book on to the floor. "I'm beat!"

Jenny takes off her glasses and leans over and turns out the light on the nightstand. "I think you over did it today."

Gibbs opens up Jenny's robe and buries his face up against her chest. "Feels so good to sleep in your arms again." He sighs in contentment and closes his eyes.

Jenny strokes her husband's hair. "Surprised you haven't gone to your barber yet."

"Going on Monday with dad." "My hair is driving me nuts." Gibbs mumbles.

"I liked how you had your hair the first eight months after you returned from your siesta down in Mexico."

"I was trying a new look." "After a while I found it wasn't me and decided I wanted to be Gunny Gibbs again."

"Just like my Pixie look wasn't me."

"I hated it."

"I know!" Jenny seductively teases him.

"Night Jen!" Gibbs yawns.

"Good night Jethro." Jenny whispers and kisses the top of his head. Gibbs drifts off to sleep in Jenny's arms as she protectively holds him. "September can't get here soon enough."


	71. Letting Go

Monday morning Tony, Ziva, and McGee are down in the gym working out. Tony is on a treadmill, Ziva is punching on a punching bag, McGee on a rowing glider. "Some things up, Jenny's been out of the building lately?" Tony openly says to his teammates.

"Tony for once mind your own business." "For all we know the Director is up on the hill for funding." Ziva sighs in annoyance.

"Kissing ass on the hill as Gibbs would put it." Tony laughs.

"Well it works; she gets the funding unlike Morrow and Vance." McGee answers.

"She took Dorney with her on Protection Detail today." Tony notes, curious that Jenny would take a Probationary Status Agent over one of them.

"Maybe she wanted Ned to get some experience." "As usual your mind is wandering." Ziva answers.

"It would have been nice to get out of the building." Tony protests.

"And maybe Jenny did not want to listen to your constant babbling." McGee snippily says.

"I do not babble."

"Do to, how many movie references can one person make." "You're annoying at times." Ziva mutters.

"Yeah and home many McNicknames can you come up with also." McGee grumbles.

"I believe I'm up to a thousand." Tony grins.

"The next two weeks can't move fast enough for me, I can't wait for Gibbs to get back and for you to be off on your vacation." Ziva groans in exasperation.

"Well soon as Jenny's mission is over with, I'll be team leader."

"But how do you know we'll be working under you, there will be a new Director, and keep in mind what happened when Vance took over after Jenny had been killed off by the CIA." McGee smirks.

"You hated being boss." Tony reminds him.

"Yeah, but keep in mind was offered a nice promotion to Japan once by Vance, I stayed because of my loyalty to Gibbs, and I felt that I was not the time to move on, but the next time I may not turn down the offer."

"And you David?" Tony curiously asks.

"I wouldn't mind an assignment abroad over in Europe, NCIS Naples would be nice." Ziva smiles.

"Me I would love an assignment out on the West Coast, sunny, beaches, babes." Tony drools.

Ziva turns and glances over at Tony and bursts out laughing. "You better do something about that gut between now and then."

"I'm working on it." Tony snaps.

"Working off scaring the women, between your flat hairy chest, chicken arms and legs, gut, and hairy butt." Ziva giggles.

McGee raises a curious eyebrow over at Tony. "How does she know you have a hairy butt?"

"Never mind!" Tony grumbles and stalks off towards the locker room.

"That will shut him up for the rest of the day." McGee grins.

"Serves him right, it's all I need is to be punished by the Director again for gossiping about her." "Tony never seems to learn."

"He'll never learn."

"Tony must have been a woman in his previous life with all of the gossiping that he does about other people." Ziva laughs.

"Kate told him that once."

"What was his reaction?" Ziva asks.

"He didn't like it and they went back and forth, Gibbs came into the bullpen and head slapped Tony and gave Kate his usual glare of warning to shut up." "I was busy working at my desk, so at least I was in the clear." McGee laughs.

"That's when Abby had mentioned that a Gunny Gibbs had existed." "I believe I saw glimpses of him when I first joined your team."

"After his coma and briefly retiring down in Mexico, Gunny Gibbs was gone and never seen again." "I sometimes miss him." McGee sadly answers.

"Abby refers to the Gibbs who had unretired as Daddy Gibbs." Ziva smiles.

"I like a little of both every now and then." "But keep in mind, the three of us still have our fathers, for better or worse, Abby's has no parents their both deceased." "So Gibbs is her fill in father figure."

"I believe we fill in the void for Gibbs as well McGee, with the loss of his daughter."

"Unfortunately I don't think that void will ever be filled Ziva." McGee sadly answers.

Gibbs' Basement

Gibbs is down in the basement going through some of Shannon and Kelly's personal items. Jack slowly makes his way down the stairs. "Leroy!"

"I'm under the stairs dad." Gibbs shouts.

Jack hobbles over with his cane and finds Gibbs sorting through some boxes. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going through some of Shannon and Kelly's effects." "I spoke with Joann on the phone yesterday and asked if she wanted some and I was going to ask you to go through some things to see what you want as well."

"Leroy you letting go of your past?" Jack says with surprise.

"Dad, sooner or later I have to let go of some of my past, not all of it, besides I'll be putting the house up for sale in a few years from now, need to clear some of this stuff out of here and remodel the other rooms to get them up to date." "Upstairs is done, just need to work on the living room and dining room."

"You're doing this for Jenny."

"No I'm doing this for me, the only two rooms that Jenny wanted remodeled when she came to live with me were the kitchen and upstairs bathroom." "She insisted that I left the other rooms alone." "Bedroom got done because Johnson shot it up with a bunch of holes."

"You know I watched the two of you over the weekend." "Leroy she completes you." Jack smiles.

"I know!" Gibbs swallows…"Pretty soon it will be a year that she came back into my life unexpectedly." "I still keep going over that in my mind, the moment I was in Abby's lab when the results came back from the blood that was found at the parking garage."

"What was going through your mind?" Jack curiously asks.

"Disbelief followed by being angry and hurt as hell."

"And then?" Jack asks.

"That all melted away when I saw Jenny's pale body lying in Ducky's spare bedroom." "She looked so frail and fragile." "It was like the Czech Republic all over again when she got wounded."

"And you decided to let the anger go."

"It was let go for the moment, I was under Ducky's orders not to scream at her, and when I was allowed to question her ass a week later, I let my feelings out on her." "Still don't care what her dad and Kort had on us, we would have figured something out together."

"Living on the run, then you and I wouldn't have gotten back together son." Jack swallows.

"Totally forgot about that." Gibbs frowns…."And I wouldn't have patched things up with Joann either."

"Things happened for a reason, and because of what happened, for better or worse, the two of you are back together." "And that's what counts."

Gibbs shakes his head and smiles. "You always manage to get to the bottom of it."

"That's what dads are for."

Gibbs pulls out a shirt that Kelly made for him with hand prints on it, and 'Papa' written on the front of the shirt. "Kelly made this shirt for me for father's day, when she was in kindergarten."

"Still held up after all these years, wear it Leroy."

"I will!" Gibbs smiles and comes across a Teddy Bear that Jack had given Kelly for her 3rd birthday. "You remember this." Gibbs asks and holds up the Teddy Bear.

"I bought that for Kelly when I had gone to Berlin."

Gibbs gingerly gets up and hands it to his father. "I want you to have it."

"Leroy I don't know what to say." Jack chokes.

"Kelly slept with this every night." "Surprisingly she didn't take it with her, when Shannon and Kelly joined me out in California." "When Mike and I transferred to the Navy Yard, I found the bear lying on top of Kelly's bed." "After remarried I put away Kelly and Shannon's personal items down in the basement, with the exception of few personal items that I put back up in my bedroom after I divorced Stephanie." "I haven't went through these boxes since I came back from Mexico the second time around, I had the house up for sale and I started to go through Shannon and Kelly's things down in the basement, when I was interrupted by Fornell about an old case of ours that had come up."

"And that case got you unretired." Jack winks.

"When I worked the case, I missed the rush of the job, I missed my team, and I lastly I wanted Madame Director's ass back up in her office where it belonged, DiNozzo had her sitting in with his team to go over the investigation that they were working on, he referred to them as campfires and Jenny participated in on them." "First time I saw her sitting with DiNozzo and his team, she gave me a cocky smirk and I wanted to wipe it off." Gibbs growls.

"Always knew how to push your buttons."

"Don't worry dad I know how to push hers as well." Gibbs mischievously grins.

While Gibbs and Jack are bonding down in the basement of Leroy's treasures of his lost family, Jenny is in MTAC at NCIS Headquarters Quantico talking to Stan Burley, who's in Key West, Florida getting into character. "I just spoke with Miranda Pennebaker and briefed her on what we're doing." "Tomorrow afternoon she'll contact McCoy."

"Hopefully she'll buy it." Burley grins.

"Trust me, she'll buy it and hopefully the bitch will be in a federal prison by the end of the week." Jenny icily answers.

**A|N It's been hard to concentrate on anything NCIS these days with this crappy 'You've killed my so and so prepare to die storyline part 3?' It was done with 'The Frog' and it was done with the drug cartel. I find my main focus of 'NCIS' Leroy Jethro Hypocrite Gibbs to be a downer as a fan. He chastised Jenny during 'Bury Your Dead' in her study after Froggy left about failing to do her job by upholding the law on a personal vendetta, meanwhile it's ok for Team Gibbs and Director Vance to be a bunch of vigilante's for the deaths of Jackie Vance and Eli David. I'm sorry, two wrongs don't make a right, and Gibbs buried Jenny during Season 4 & 5 for doing the same thing. As a writer, 'NCIS' ended after 'Gone' for me, I will not be writing anything about the storyline from 'Shabbat Shalom' onward, the entire team makes me sick. Sorry Ducky it's not a witch hunt, AG Parsons is doing his job, you're a bunch of criminals, that will get a slap on the wrist by the Season 11 premiere and all will be well with Team Gibbs by episode 2 or 3. **

**Sorry about my vent, but this is how I feel as a viewer and 'NCIS' will be canceled in my house at the end of Season X and I'm not alone, I lurk over at the NCIS IMB Board and the all-important 18-49 Demo Number has been hovering in the upper 2's to low 3's for the past four episodes, yes it's the #1 Show but if the Demo Number isn't above 4 for the advertisers, 'NCIS' is in big trouble starting next season.**


	72. Over The Edge

'**Bury Your Dead'**

**Study Scene**

**Gibbs- "You just let your own personal obsession get in the way of your personal responsibility."**

**Jenny- "That is a lot of crap, and you know it, Jethro." "There are no deals for men like him." "You want to chase after him right now and arrest him without a warrant, you go right ahead, but we both know that Kort will have him out before breakfast."**

**Gibbs- "Then get the damn warrant!"**

**Jenny- "You get a warrant!" "But you'd better do it fast before his friends get him first."**

**Gibbs- "If the weapon was loaded, and I wasn't here, would you have pulled the trigger?"**

**Jenny- "I guess we'll never know."**

Athens, Greece

Margie McCoy's Condo

1200 Hours EEST

The next afternoon, Miranda, along with Bob McKaskill is meeting up with McCoy to see what Miranda has on Kosmo Galanos and Harriet Jones. "So what do you have for me?" McCoy icily asks.

"Information on Harriet Jones where a bouts." Miranda snippily answers.

"Where?"

"A contact of mine spotted her a week ago in Key West, Florida; he runs a drug and weapons operation out of the Port of Key West, in Southernmost City." Miranda informs them.

"Does he have a name?" McCoy inquires.

"Bill Wyatt, code name 'The Cyclone'."

"Why the Cyclone?" McKaskill curiously asks.

"Florida is notorious for Atlantic Cyclones, during the summer months." Miranda answers.

"So what does Wyatt have on Harriet Jones' where a bouts?" McCoy impatiently asks.

"That she's been hiding in Key West for the past six months." "Recently she got in touch with him for work, looks like she needs to put her skills to use for cash." Miranda answers.

"Before I take your word for face value, I'll need to look into this Bill Wyatt, 'The Cyclone' and see if he really exists." McCoy answers.

"McKaskill you don't trust me." Miranda answers in disgust.

"I do, but McCoy is always skeptical." "I'll get back to you by this evening and see if Wyatt pans out."

"I'm giving you twenty-four hours to make a decision." "I hate my time being wasted."

Unknown to McCoy, Jenny and Craig are in MTAC at NCIS Quantico, and Stan Burley is watching from his laptop at his hotel room. "Stupid bitch doesn't realize Tasker's team bugged and put in several camera's inside of her condo the other day while she went to a nude beach." Jenny laughs.

Burley cringes at the thoughts of McCoy naked. "Director I'm about to go to bed and just the images of that woman naked." Burley grumbles.

"She's not a pleasant sight with clothes on either." Jenny snickers.

"Petraeus has McKaskill's CIA contact briefed on a background check of Bill Wyatt, hopefully by tonight McCoy will be taking the bait." Craig smoothly answers.

NCIS Headquarters

Navy Yard

0900 Hours

Jenny steps out of the elevator and walks past Gibbs' section. Tony raises a curious eyebrow over at Jenny noting that she's coming to work at a late hour. "Some things up and it does not involve our team, I hate it." Tony inwardly whines.

Ziva reading her partner's mind, quickly IM's Tony. 'Mind your own business DiNosy.'

Tony glares over at Ziva and is about to answer her. "You better do as she says or you'll be doing an Agent Afloat Assignment to fill in for Burley when he goes on his honeymoon in October." Jenny warns him.

"Minding my own business ma'am once was enough." Tony answers and closes out his IM window.

Dorney raises a curious eyebrow over at Tony. "You were Agent Afloat?"

"Yes for four long miserable months, which I do not want to do as long as I live again." Tony groans.

"I wouldn't mind it." Ziva answers.

"Boring!"

"It would get me to travel to different places, instead of being stuck in one place all the time." "It's the one thing that I do miss from working with Mossad."

"Miss your father?" McGee asks.

"As stated a long time ago, I have one father and that's Leroy Jethro Gibbs." "I did make peace with him at the Mossad-NCIS Conference a few years ago, but last August, he once again showed his true colors." "What's done is done." Ziva answers with a frown on her face.

While the team is working on boring desk work upstairs, Abby is down in her lab talking to Jimmy. "That's kind of fast Jimmy." Abby smiles.

"Breena and I have been thinking about adopting for a while, so many kids out there who need homes." "Eventually Breena and I will have children of our own, but we both feel that adoption is the course of action of where we want to go at this time."

"Beats nine months of pregnancy." Abby giggles.

"We're thinking of adopting a toddler, around a year and a half to two years old."

"Yuck the beginning stages of potty training." Abby winces.

"It's just a phase like everything else." "So what are your plans for tonight?"

"I got called as a substitute for my bowling league, I was going to take Jack out to a movie, but instead he'll watch me bowl and then this way Gibbs and Jenny can get some alone time, they haven't had much of that since Gibbs got shot."

"Week and a half until he returns to work."

"And I'm counting down the weeks, days, hours, and seconds, made up a countdown counter on my computer."

"Abby you have way too much time on your hands." Palmer laughs.

"Not to when it comes to my devotion to Gibbs." "I still can't imagine how it's going to be here when he retires in about four years from now." Abby frowns.

"Remember he'll be happy and contentment living abroad and down in Mexico." "Director Shepard's apartment in Paris is perfect." Palmer smiles.

"Gibbs beach house in Rosarito is a bit of heaven also." "It's a shame that you and Breena were not at their wedding." "That will be my total number one moment of my life, wedding at dawn on the beach, then Gibbs and Jenny rode into town on top of a horse and the wedding party and guests rode in by horse carriage or by wagon." "Then we had a traditional Mexican breakfast for the reception." "I'm still trying to figure out how everything went off without a hitch on short notice."

"If anything, Gibbs and Jenny deserved it." Palmer nods….With that FBI BAU Technical BAU Penelope Garcia comes onscreen. "Who is that?" Palmer laughs.

"A colleague of mine from the FBI Jimmy." Abby sighs in annoyance.

"It's just that-"

"Don't mind him Penelope; Jimmy is being his usual foot in mouth self."

"I know the type." Garcia giggles.

"So what do I do to deserve you on my computer screen?"

"Serial killer that we've been profiling, may have ties to Marine Corps, I was ordered by Hotchner to get in touch with you to see if there was a recent rape and murder on base at Parris Island."

"Shouldn't your people be contacting my people?" Abby curiously asks.

"Come on Abby you know the history involving Agent Gibbs." Garcia grumbles.

"Ok, I'm on it and you owe me big time."

"Girls night out this weekend."

"You got it." Abby winks and closes out her Skype feed.

"Some strange familiarities between you techno geeks."

"Speak for yourself Jimmy." Abby hisses.

Suddenly Ducky's face appears on the small computer monitor. "Today Mr. Palmer!" Ducky scolds him.

"Coming Doctor Mallard." Palmer mumbles and slowly walks out the door.

"I know the history Penelope, he can never play nice." Abby giggles.

Gibbs House

1130 Hours

Gibbs and Jack are eating lunch out back on the picnic table. "Son I've been thinking remember we use to sleep in that old hunting cabin when we would go hunting and fishing?" Jack asks, in between bites of his trout.

"Yeah, I remember you and LJ built it after you graduated from high school."

"Yeah, it took us almost a year, piece of a time." "I still go there when I fish; Louise manages the store for me."

"Dad you should take more time off, you've worked hard all of your life."

"I know son, but if I settle down and retire, then I'll be sitting around doing nothing all day long."

"That'll be the day dad; you'll find something to do." Gibbs chuckles.

"Back to the cabin, want to spend the weekend there when we go deer hunting?"

"Sounds like an idea, I'm sure Jenny will manage to find something to do for a few days."

"Like what?" Jack shrugs.

"Dad, half the time on a rainy weekend she has her head into a book, while I'm down in the basement."

"Forgot about how she's into books."

"You keep forgetting that Jenny had a good time last year when we came by for Thanksgiving."

"It was like Jenny fit in."

"Jenny can fit in anywhere; she might have been raised by wealth." "Surprised the few times we had to rough it on ops where she didn't bitch and whine unlike DiNozzo and McGee." Gibbs growls.

"I've shook both Tony and Tim's hands; they don't have working hands like us."

"No McGee gets manicures, and Tony is too busy chasing the next available skirt or watching a classic movie or TV show on the tube to ever consider working with his hands, his hands only use the TV remote and that's it."

"So do you have anything planned with Jenny tonight?"

"That's if she comes home from work, she's working on an op."

"Is it important?"

"Yes, it will put a dirty agent behind bars once and for all." Gibbs bitterly answers.

Athens, Greece

Margie McCoy's Condo

2330 Hours EEST

"So Wyatt pans out?" McCoy asks.

McKaskill hands McCoy a file on Bill Wyatt, code name 'The Cyclone'. "According to my CIA contact, he's legit; he's been selling arms and drugs to Central and South American for years." "I'm still trying to figure out how he's managed to stay under the radar?"

"Come on, he's operating out of Key West, like anybody is paying attention to him." "Contact Pennebaker first thing tomorrow morning and ask her to arrange a meeting between this Wyatt fella." "There is a connection between Harriet Jones, Kosmo Galanos, and Jenny Shepard." "And hopefully whatever I find out will bring down Jenny Shepard." McCoy angrily vows.

Washington, DC

NCIS Headquarters

Jenny's Office

1645 Hours EDT

Inside Jenny's locked office, Jenny is viewing the video feed with McCoy and McKaskill on the plasma screen next to the conference table. "You're going down bitch." Jenny snaps...Glancing up at the clock on the wall, Jenny decides to call it a day after arriving at work around four this morning. "Get into a change of clothes, flop on the couch and see if there's an old sitcom on the tube before dinner." Jenny yawns and gets up from her desk.

Gibbs' Kitchen

1845 Hours

Gibbs, Jenny, and Jack are having dessert after dinner, when Abby's blares her horn out front. "That sounds like Abby." Jack smiles and gets up from the table. "Don't wait up for me."

"I'll leave the light on for you." Gibbs smiles and watches as Jack leaves the room.

"I'm getting an early bath and then I'm heading to bed I'm beat." Jenny yawns and gets up from the table. "But first I have to clear the table."

"I'll get it, why don't you head upstairs."

Jenny walks over and tenderly kisses Gibbs on the mouth. "You're a good husband." She smiles and walks out of the room.

"You won't be saying that in another hour." He mischievously grins.

Forty minutes later after soaking in the bathtub Jenny walks into her bedroom and finds Gibbs lying on his side on the bed. "Going to bed early also."

"No, payback!"

"Payback for what?" Jenny answers in confusion and approaches the bed. Gibbs pulls Jenny on to the bed. "Jethro are you out of your mind." She hisses.

"No but you're going to be going out of your mind in a few minutes." He smirks.

Bowling Alley

Abby has bowled a strike and bows to her masses in attendance. "Fourth strike in a row." She cockily announces to her fans.

"Abby, Abby, Abby, Abby!" They chant.

Abby walks over to the bench and sits next to Jack, who hands Abby a bottle of beer. "Didn't know you were so popular?"

"I'm the Queen of the Alley, Jack; I've bowled about five perfect games here." Abby brags.

"I've never done that myself, but then again I had to all the way over to Bloomsburg for a bowling alley."

"So what did you do for fun in Stillwater when you were my age?" Abby asks out of curiosity. Jack smirks over at Abby. "You're just as bad as Tony." Abby grumbles.

"My dysfunctional grandson is a chip off the ole block, and I bet so his dysfunctional father."

"Not at this moment he can't remember, remember Gibbs is recovering from a gunshot wound."

"Never under estimate my son when he puts his mind at something Abby."

Back in Gibbs' bedroom, Jenny is clawing on the side of the mattress as Gibbs' mouth and tongue slowly teases her slick core. "Yes, yes!" She screams out with pleasure, arching into his probing tongue.

"And you're going to be screaming louder than this in a few weeks once I regain my stamina." He inwardly grins.

"Don't stop, don't stop." Jenny screams out.

For five minutes Gibbs sends her over the edge and back again. Satisfied with himself Gibbs gets up from the bed watching Jenny pant for breath. "The power I have over you and keep in mind I'm the only one who can make you fall apart and come undone and a matter of minutes have you fall apart all over again." Gibbs gloats and walks.

"Son of a bitch!" Jenny pants and rolls on to her right side, as she slowly comes down from her orgasm.

**A|N At the top of this chapter is official quotes from Jenny and Gibbs from the infamous study scene in 'Bury Your Dead', Gibbs was so cold and callous at the way he spoke to her, the finally moment when he icily glared at her and slammed the gun clip down on her desk and walked out of the room. My question is a huge Jenny Shepard fan is, why was it wrong for her to fail to uphold her job on a personal vendetta, when it involved her own father, but it's ok for Ziva to disobey orders in 'Revenge' she went on her own to go after Bodnar, and also why it's also ok for Vance to get his justice after Homeland Security ordered him not to go after Bodnar. Gibbs was the proud Poppa when his pseudo daughter killed Bodnar, he was smiling from ear to ear, that Ziva got justice for Eli, (A man who she had written off years ago and stormed out in a hissy fit at the Vance's a few moments before he was killed), and that Gibbs' new BFF Leon Vance, also got justice for the death of his beloved wife Jackie, which by the way, if Ziva had told Gibbs and Tony that she recognized her father's photo up on the plasma screen that the murdered photographer had taken of him, then it's possible that Jackie may still be alive. Eli's goose was cooked either way, but Jackie could have been spared. As for the yawning Season X finale, shrug at the Franks ghost and Gibbs' cabin, they turned Parsons into a competent AG to a morn villain the following episode when Team Gibbs was the actual villains. As of Season X 'NCIS' is canceled in my house, I will be watching 'The S.H.I.E.D' on ABC next fall. I will continue to watch 'NCIS' on DVD and on the USA Network during the DPB Seasons, 'Judgment Day' was on the other day, poor Jenny got shot up for a bunch of holes for nothing since Gibbs destroyed Decker's Insurance Policy, her death is now meaningless. Oh for the ones who will continue to watch in September, nothing will happen to Fornell, Gibbs will wipe the slate clean, and all will be well with daddy, the kids, grandpa, cousin Jimmy, and sweet Uncle Leon, BFF to all now, by episode 2 or 3. I'll read and laugh at the summaries over at the various 'NCIS' board I participate in.**


	73. Too Easy

Athens, Greece

Margie McCoy's Condo

1000 Hours EEST

Out on the balcony, McCoy and McKaskill are sitting around a table drinking a frappe. "I don't understand why I have to go over to Pennebaker's hotel room; we've been working out of my condo for days now." McCoy sighs in annoyance.

"Miranda had an eleven o'clock spa appointment this morning, and didn't want to cancel it." McKaskill answers in between sips from his frappe.

"Cancel!" McCoy hisses in annoyance. "If I wasn't anxious for our video conference with Bill Wyatt at 1400 Hours our time, I would tell her Royal Pompous Ass where to go."

"She says it's a two way street, and that she's the one who flew down here to help us out."

"I'm tempted to put a bullet in between that bitches eyes once we're through with needing her help, no one messes with Margie McCoy." McCoy icily vows.

Key West, Florida

Southernmost City

0630 Hours EDT

Stan Burley is yawning into his video camera from inside of a house boat. "To early Director." He grumbles.

Quantico, Virginia

Marine Corps Base Quantico

NCIS Headquarters

MTAC

"Too bad Special Agent Burley, you got another hour to get into character." "Both the house boat and Miranda Pennebaker's hotel room both have audio and video cameras to film everything." "Hopefully McCoy bites and the bitch will be on a flight to Miami, by as early as tonight." Jenny answers with a confident grin on her face.

"You want her badly."

"I want her ass in a federal prison for what she did ten years ago." "Two agent's lives were cut short, because of her."

"Remember when the op goes down in Key West, you will not be overseeing it and SecNav Jarvis wants you away from DC when this is going on." Craig reminds Jenny.

"I'll be in New York on Thursday, speaking at the UN." "I'll spend the night in New York City and take the train back into Washington, on Friday morning." Jenny sharply answers.

"This way, McCoy can't tie you to the mission." Craig nods.

"Don't worry she'll try and pin something on me Jerome."

Burley taking in his surroundings. "So, retired Special Agent Masters lives here?"

"Yes, he's graciously loaned us his houseboat, and doesn't want anything damaged."

"I'm retiring to the Bahamas." Burley grins.

"I use to travel down to the Bahamas with my dad, between Christmas and New Year's when I was a teenager." Jenny smiles.

"My fiancé's, Uncle owns a condominium down there."

"Well that's a way to get your foot in the front door on your retirement nest egg, so glad that Gibbs and I already have places to go to, Paris during the spring and summer, Mexico during the fall and winter."

"What will the two of you do once you retire?" Craig curiously asks.

"Enjoy our much needed freedom from our respective jobs." Jenny smiles in anticipation.

Forty-five minutes later, McCoy and McKaskill arrive at Miranda's hotel door. McCoy knocks on the door, a second later, Miranda opens the door. "You're early?"

"I'm always early." McCoy snippily answers and walks into the room with McKaskill following her from behind. "So you have this Wyatt, on a Skype feed at two o'clock?"

"Yes, from his houseboat."

"Houseboat?" "I thought you said he operates from a warehouse."

"He owns a club near the marina." "Wyatt conducts his business in his office above the club." "To the unknown eye, he's a respected businessman."

"Surprised with the naval facility nearby that the feds haven't been on to him." McCoy laughs.

"Wyatt is very smart; he's been in business for the past ten years."

"Well if he's as good as you say he is." "We'll be on the next available flight to Miami."

"We?" Miranda answers in confusion.

"Yes we, if you screw me over, Ms. Pennebaker, you will be at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean." McCoy warns her.

Back at Quantico, Jenny, Craig, and Jarvis are observing everything. "Will Pennebaker be able to handle McCoy if things get out of hand?" Jarvis asks with concern.

"Miranda will kick McCoy's ass, she's just playing her." Jenny laughs.

On cue at two o'clock, Burley pops up onscreen, via Pennebaker's laptop. "So this is the ex-fed who wants information?" Burley says with a cocky grin on his face.

McCoy taking in Burley's beard stubble and scruffy hair. "Do you know how to use a razor and a comb?"

"It's the Key's lady."

"Bill, this is former NCIS Special Agent McCoy, and CIA Agent Bob McKaskill." "They are seeking information on a former Arms Dealer Asset by the name of Kosmo Galanos, and his associate Harriet Jones."

"As I told you Penny, Jones has been in Key West for the past six months." "She popped in my club looking for some work last week." "I told her that I had an arms deal in the works that needed her special approach." Burley winks.

"Yeah right!" Jenny inwardly grumbles from her seat in MTAC, knowing full well that she never slept with her business associates. "Unknown to the morons I drugged their asses."

"So Ms. Jones prostituted herself for Mr. Galanos?" McCoy asks.

"It got the deal done." "By the way Galanos was killed in a house fire at his villa last September." Burley informs McCoy.

"I know, still think there's more going on to what I read in the official report." McCoy answers.

"More than likely one of Galanos' associates took him out." "That's usually how the business works." Burley shrugs.

"You've managed to stay alive." McCoy menacing says.

"That's because I do not blackball my business associates." "Now back to the subject at hand." "You have to make it worth my while to turn Jones over to you red handed."

"How about I don't make a phone call to an associate of mine at the nearby Naval Base in Key West." McCoy smirks.

"You wouldn't dare." Burley protests.

"Try me!" McCoy wickedly answers.

"You double crossed me." Miranda hisses.

"I usually do." McCoy purrs…."Now, you have an option Penny." "You can have a little accident from your hotel window, or you play ball with me." "It's your choice." McCoy advisers her and pulls a gun out on Miranda.

"So glad I had McCoy's bullets replaced with blanks the other day, when she was nude sunbathing." Jenny laughs.

"Do we have a deal Mr. Wyatt?" McCoy asks.

"Since I don't have a choice in the matter." Burley swallows.

"I want a full description of this Harriet Jones."

"She's in her mid-thirties, blonde, 5'8, with light blue eyes, with a Cindy Crawford mole, and she has lips like Angelina Jolie."

"Got a photo of the ho?"

"Sending it to Miranda as we speak." Burley answers.

A minute later, McCoy is glancing down at the photo generated picture of Harriett Jones. "How many plastic surgeries did this slut have?" McCoy laughs.

"Her employer had the cash to enhance her assets." Burley drools.

"Typical men looking at her chest." McCoy sighs.

While McCoy is talking with Burley, McKaskill is trying to book three flights out to Miami. "Midnight are you kidding me?" McKaskill screams in frustration. "We'll take it." He snarls and hangs up. "The earliest flight I could get is for midnight tonight."

"What?" McCoy hisses.

"Actually that may work into your plans better, I'm suppose to meet Harriet up in my office on tomorrow night." Burley alerts them.

"I want you to send Pennebaker the information on the where a bouts of where your club is located at."

"It's easy to get to; Key West is a small island." "Jones is suppose to meet me at ten o'clock."

"Good, we should arrive in Miami by 1300 Hours and then we'll take a commuter flight over to Key West, I hate driving over bridges that seem to go on forever over open water." "We'll meet up at your houseboat first."

"Have Miranda call me when your flight arrives in Miami."

"We will, and Wyatt doesn't pull a fast one, nobody screws with Margie McCoy and survives." McCoy viciously warns him and cuts off the Skype feed. "You have exactly one hour to get packed." McCoy angrily orders Miranda.

"Mental note to shove that gun up her ass once this is over and done with, Jethro owes me big time." Miranda inwardly grumbles and slowly walks off towards the closet door.

With Miranda's Skype feed cut off, Jenny, Craig, Jarvis, and Burley continue to discuss their next move. "That was too easy." Burley laughs.

"It's McCoy's signature tag line." Jenny laughs.

"Don't get too cocky with yourselves, I won't feel good until McCoy is put behind bars." Jarvis swallows.

Gibbs' House

1200 Hours

Out in the backyard, Tony, who had managed to stop at the house just as Noemi began to make Tamales for lunch. "Senor Tony I see you stopped by while I was making Senor Gibbs' lunch." Noemi giggles at his timing.

"I figured you might be making Gibbs something good." Tony drools.

"Lunch should be ready in twenty minutes, Senor Gibbs is sitting out back."

Half an hour later, Gibbs and Tony are sitting at the picnic table. "Boss, I think Jenny is into something that's way too deep, she's out of the building for most of the day." "McGee did a GPS trace on her cellphone; she's been over at Quantico for the past few weeks."

"It's none of your business on what she's doing DiNozzo."

"But boss, she always told you what she was doing; well she did before and after 'The Frog' op."

"And there is a difference between you and I DiNozzo." "I've been involved with classified black ops before, I'm more experienced then you are." "And since it has nothing to do with the Major Case Response Team, you should keep your nose out of it and concentrate on your current case."

"We don't have one." Tony grumbles out of boredom.

"Then open up a cold case file and go over it, it will give the Probie something new to learn."

"I hate cold case files." Tony protests.

"Well I'm not team lead for another week and a half, it's your team figure out something to do in between cases and quit sticking your nose in what Jenny is doing."

"What would you be doing?" Tony asks in between bites of his Tamale.

"I just gave you an example for crying out loud." Gibbs growls.

"I guess you're bored out of your mind with your dad not being around."

"No, I need to get back to a normal routine and so does he." "I have the model trains and refinishing Kelly's old bedroom set to keep me busy in between my physical therapy appointments." "Before you know it I'll be back to work and you will be on vacation."

"I'm so looking forward to this boss."

"I know, when you go away on vacation, relax and do little as possible."

"Trust me I am." Tony grins.

Later that night Gibbs and Jenny are cuddling in bed watching 'She Wore a Yellow Ribbon'. "Jethro, Jarvis sent me to New York, I'm to take his place at a conference at the United Nations."

"Why are you telling me?" Gibbs shrugs.

"Because, it will be an overnighter, I thought after the conference you and I could have a night out on the town."

"I take it Jarvis wants you out of town when the op goes down with McCoy."

"You can read right though me." Jenny snorts and presses her chin up against Gibbs' chest.

"Smart move, it keeps you out of the clear, McCoy can't blame you."

"Just hoping that that bitches ass is in a federal prison by Friday morning." "It's one less thing for me to worry about." Jenny swallows.

"Jen, unfortunately things from the past three years, will keep popping up; you need to decide whether or not it's worth bringing in the arms and drug dealers that Vance and Davenport were on the take with."

"I'll cross that bridge when it comes to it." Jenny softly answers, and turns her attention towards the TV. "Your favorite Duke flick."

"There all my favorites, best ones are with John's redhead partner, Maureen."

"I know you keep telling me the characters she plays reminds you of me." Jenny mutters.

"Your both feisty and have nasty tempters."

"Like you should talk of all people."

"Hey it got us in bed together that first time." Gibbs smirks.

"And it got us our first kiss last September also, over at the Swartz's."

"You were being a tease, flirting with DiNozzo." Gibbs growls and turns off the TV.

"It got the reaction I wanted." Jenny wickedly answers and turns and faces her husband. "I love making you jealous."

"I wasn't jealous, just pissed because you were being a tease." Gibbs snaps in exasperation.

"You were jealous so get over yourself."

"Either way, it doesn't matter anyway; I'm not wasting my time arguing with you." "So since I can't have sex for a few weeks yet, quit baiting me into a pointless argument and get back to the subject at hand."

"New York or the movie."

"New York, while you're away at the UN, I'll hook up with an old friend of mine."

"That should keep you busy during the afternoon."

"We served together in Panama; I haven't seen Rich in about ten years."

Jenny gets off of the bed and walks over to the closet. "I might as well get the bigger suitcase out, and I'm packing a suit for you for dinner."

"Why a suit, its ninety degree's outside?" Gibbs protests.

"We'll be eating in a five star restaurant that requires a tie." "Don't know why you're whining, we'll be in an air conditioned Towne Car and an air conditioned restaurant." "I swear I don't know who's more of a crybaby your or DiNozzo when it comes to the heat."

"I don't see why I can't go in my polo shirt and dress pants."

"Yeah, Wal-Mart R-Us, polo shirt." Jenny laughs and retrieves the suit case from the closet.

"So what are you going to be wearing?" Gibbs answers, hoping that it's something low cut that reveals a lot of cleavage.

"I won't have time to change after the conference; I'll be in my suit also."

"Well if I have to suffer, so do you."

"If I were to wear something that revealed a lot of my chest and legs you still would be suffering." Jenny smirks.

Gibbs gets off of the bed and walks over to her. "Don't remind me I barely had the stamina to get through my rehab today." Gibbs frowns.

"Jethro don't push it and I also don't want you pushing yourself when you get back to work." "Observe at the crime scenes and have Ziva, Tim, and Ned do the majority of the work."

"Observe!" Gibbs snorts and shakes his head. "Throwing one of my unwritten rules at me."

"Yes, I'll throw all of your rules written and unwritten in your face every chance I get Leroy." "Now in the meantime, be a good boy and pick out a suit for tomorrow night, while I make dinner arrangements in my study." Jenny smiles and walks over to the bed and puts the suit case on top of the bed. "Since it's going to be hot, pick out a light colored suit, you always did look good in the light gray one, shows off your blue eyes."

"What time are we heading up to New York?" Gibbs curiously asks.

"Train leaves at 0930 Hours, unfortunately you'll have to kill time at NCIS Headquarters for about an hour and a half, while you're there meet Dorney and then head down to Autopsy or Abby's Lab."

"I'll head down to Ducky's, the walls may close in on me if I stay in the bullpen for too long or Abby might want me to come back to work early."

"Not going to happen, she has to wait for another week." Jenny sighs and walks out of the bedroom.

Gibbs stares into the closet and pulls out his light gray suit. "I still don't understand why I have to get all dressed up for dinner, can't we-"

"No take-out!" Jenny's voice is heard from the hallway, getting the last word in.

"I hate it when she does that." Gibbs grumbles.

**A|N Sorry about the delay in Chapter 73, holiday weekend, battling a late spring cold, and can't seem to concentrate on anything 'NCIS' related these days with the awful Season X finale, so writing or reading has been nonexistent, so bear with me until I get my writing mojo back.**


	74. Walls Closing In

NCIS Headquarters

0655 Hours

Tony, Ziva, and McGee step out of the elevator. "Looks like I put fear into the Probie." "I spotted his car out in the parking lot." Tony grins.

"You're full of yourself." Ziva mutters in annoyance and walks over to their section with Tony and McGee following her from behind.

Tony is about to respond back to her when he notices Gibbs sitting behind his desk. "Boss, what are you doing here?" He asks with surprise.

"Director has to attend a conference at the UN in New York today and asked me to come along with her."

"Boss you're in no condition to be part of her protection detail, why didn't she ask me?" Tony answers, puzzled that Jenny would ask Gibbs to go to New York with her instead of him.

"I'm not on her protection detail, she's spending the night." Gibbs growls at Tony's nosiness.

Dorney walks in with two cups of coffee from the vending machine, he approaches Gibbs and hands him a cup. "Here's some coffee Agent Gibbs." Dorney offers.

Gibbs drops the cup of coffee in a trash can beside his desk. "I don't drink that crap from the vending machine, only from my favorite diner or Starbucks." Gibbs barks.

Tony, Ziva, and McGee snicker in unison and go behind their desks. "So, the Director is off to New York?" Tony openly asks and drops his backpack on to the floor next to his desk.

"Yes, she's speaking at the United Nations."

"But she could head back to DC after that." Tony answers.

"Yes she could." Gibbs answers and glares over towards the direction of Tony's desk. "But she's not, so could we move on to another subject that does not involve what the Director of NCIS is doing, since it's none of you damn business DiNozzo."

"Right, just a little jealous that I'll be stuck in the office doing nothing while she's up in New York." Tony frowns in disappointment.

"Well there's plenty to do if you get your ass out from behind your desk and look into the cold case files like I suggested yesterday."

"So are you anxious to get back to work?" McGee asks to change the subject.

"Yes and no, because when I get back I'll have restrictions for a few weeks." Gibbs grumbles.

"The Director plans on putting a short leash on you." Ziva laughs.

"Very funny Agent David." Gibbs sharply answers.

Abby who had heard Gibbs' voice when she stepped out of the elevator rushes in. "Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs." She squeals with excitement and runs over to Gibbs' desk and sits on his lap. "I missed you." She cheerfully says to him and throws her arms around his neck.

Dorney raises a curious eyebrow over at Abby and Gibbs. "Don't ask Probie." Tony laughs.

"Abby I can't breathe." Gibbs chokes.

Abby pulls her arms away from his neck. "So are you coming back to work early?"

"No, the Director is going to New York for a conference and she asked me to come along with her, she's spending the night over."

"Oooo sounds like a night of romance." Abby winks.

"Dinner, so far, not sure what else she has planned."

"I'd find the most expensive five star restaurant." Tony grins.

"She already has it planned out and I have to wear a suit in this freakin heat." Gibbs grumbles.

"Gibbs since when does the heat bother you, you sat in the bullpen with a jacket on and drank hot coffee while Kate and I sweated our asses off that time when the AC broke." Tony sheepishly asks.

"Because my focus was on the case we were investigating and not the heat."

"Will this be like this in another week?" Dorney asks.

"Oh yeah!" Tony laughs…."Warning buckle your seatbelt once you're inside Gibbs' car."

Five minutes later, Gibbs is sitting down in Autopsy. "Kids driving you crazy." Ducky muses and then takes a sip from his cup of tea over at his desk.

"Nah, that's normal behavior." Gibbs laughs…."Walls were closing in on me; need to kill an hour so I came down here."

"Abigail is counting the days until you return."

"I'm counting the weeks until my honeymoon resumes in Paris." Gibbs smirks.

"Jethro!" Ducky laughs.

Palmer walks in. "Agent Gibbs!" He smiles with surprise.

"Palmer!" Gibbs nods back.

"What brings you back at headquarters; I thought that you're not expected to be in work for another week."

"The Director has a conference in New York, it's an overnighter and she asked me to come with her." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"You mean your wife asked you to come with her." Ducky interjects.

"Either way it gets me away from the house for the day." "I'm pulling my hair out from boredom."

"Then what will you do once you retire Jethro." Ducky asks…Noting the smirk on Gibbs face. "Never mind sorry I asked." Ducky mutters.

"Aren't you kind-" Before Palmer can finish, Gibbs silences him with a glare of warning.

"I see you stuck your foot in your mouth once again, Mr. Palmer." Ducky playfully chastises him.

Key West, Florida

The Boathouse

1430 Hours

Margie McCoy, Bob McKaskill, along with Miranda Pennebaker, and Stan Burley posing as Bill Wyatt are sitting inside of the houseboat discussing Wyatt's business meeting with Harriet Jones at his club later that night. "I'll give Pennebaker a text message the moment I think it's right for you to come into my office."

"Well I'll give you fifteen minutes, if Pennebaker does not get your signal, we'll be making an unannounced visit." McCoy angrily warns him.

"Where did you find this frigid ice pop Miranda?" Burley laughs.

"That's a good question to ask Bob not me." Miranda sighs and rolls her eyes.

Quantico, Virginia

Marine Corps Base Quantico

NCIS Headquarters

MTAC

"A team of Navy Seals will be posing as customers inside of the club." "We're lucky that the DEA shut this place down a month ago." Craig sharply says to Tasker who's sitting inside the office of the club via webcam from his laptop.

"My team along with a team of agents from Orlando will be posing as the club staff; Agent Maxine Corbett will wear a blonde wig." "The back of her chair will be facing towards the door when McCoy walks in."

"Soon as McCoy walks in I want her arrested." Craig orders.

"I will have no problems arresting a corrupt dirty agent." "An NCIS Agent has a sworn duty to uphold the law, not use the law to suit their fancy." Tasker snaps.

"Use the law in their way and go rogue." Craig frowns.

"Is Director Shepard at Quantico?" Tasker curiously asks.

"No since she was one of the agents on that op, where the two NCIS agents were killed and Shepard's life and Ziva David and a Somalian operative were also targets." "SecNav Jarvis felt that it was best that Director Shepard go out of town for twenty-four hours."

"Smart move, McCoy won't hold this against her." Tasker nods.

"No she can't." "Hopefully by this time tomorrow, Margie McCoy will be behind bars in a federal prison."

New York, New York City

United Nations

After doing her speech, Jenny heads inside the ladies room. She takes her i-phone from her waist line and notices that she got a text message from Deputy Director Craig. 'Everything is a go for tonight'. Jenny reads…

**A|N Want to give a welcome home shout out to Bristol, PA native Lauren Holly who came home this past weekend to do the Wizard World Comic Convention in Philadelphia this weekend. She appeared this afternoon, her tag line for her appearance, 'NCIS's Director Jenny Shepard' and they did have her other roles she appeared in over the years. Besides her afternoon appearance, Lauren also did a 'Dumb and Dumber' movie screening and also did a Q & A with the fans in attendance on the film. LOL I did a double take when I saw Lauren's name on the guest appearance list.**


	75. Collateral Damage

New York City, New York

Le Cirque

2000 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny after being seated at their table sit and read the menu. "I can't decide on what I want." Jenny openly says, trying to debate on what she wants.

"Frog legs!" Gibbs snorts.

"Shut up!" Jenny hisses.

"I already know what I want for my appetizer."

"You're too easy; you're going to order the oysters."

"Well you're going to order the salmon, froi gras, and fish eggs." Gibbs smirks.

"Caviar, get it right Leroy." Jenny sighs in annoyance.

Max, their waiter approaches the table. "My name is Max your server, what can I start you with?" He smiles.

"For the appetizer I'll start with the 'Trio De Luxe'." Jenny smiles.

"I'll have the half dozen oysters." Gibbs smoothly says.

"And we'll have a bottle of Burgundy wine, Domaine Perrot-Minot."

"Anything to drink with your appetizers?" Max asks.

"No just the bottle of wine."

"And for your other appetizer."

"The asparagus." Jenny answers.

"And I'll have the escargot." Gibbs nods.

"Your dinners?" Max asks.

"For dinner I'll have the rack of lamb." Jenny answers and hands Max her menu.

"I'll have the 10 oz., New York strip stake, grilled." Gibbs answers and hands Max his menu.

"You never change." Jenny giggles.

"Would you want me to?" Gibbs smiles and brings Jenny's hand up to his mouth.

"No, I like my husband boring."

An hour later, after letting their dinner digest a little, Gibbs and Jenny are having dessert, 'Passion Chocolate'. "I'm going to have to hit the gym in work this week." Jenny laughs in between bites of her dessert.

"Don't worry I'll give you a work out in a few more weeks." Gibbs mischievously warns her.

"Some work out since you'll be lying on your back as usual, while I do all the work."

"A woman's work is never done."

"Just think in another month we'll be eating out like this every night." Jenny smiles.

"I can't wait Jen; it's all I've been thinking about."

"Paris, you and I the way it should be." Jenny answers above a whisper.

"It could be, just say the word."

"Not for another four or five years and you know it Jethro."

"Or if another SecNav replaces you."

"Until I cross that bridge I have a mission to complete, so drop the subject Jethro and move on."

"Well I can't have sex with you, so what other subject matter can we discuss?"

"I made an appointment for the spa tomorrow morning."

"Jen, no spa!" Gibbs snarls…."Remember Martha's Vineyard."

"For use of the whirlpool and sauna you big baby." "We don't have the time for a full spa treatment; out train back to DC is at 1000 Hours."

"Even if we did, the only one who's giving me a full body massage is you, that she-woman from hell, wrecked my thighs."

"I know you didn't have enough leverage in the shower for a few days." Jenny wickedly purrs.

"In a few weeks I'll have plenty of leverage and this conversation will be mentally filed in the back of my brain."

"You don't need to mentally file it away to give you an excuse to screw my brains out in the shower."

"True!" Gibbs laughs.

"So how's your dad making out?"

"You just changed the subject." Gibbs smirks.

"That's because the couple sitting next to us is eavesdropping on our every word." Jenny laughs.

"Maybe we gave them ideas for the bedroom after dinner." Gibbs mischievously answers.

Jenny noting that the couple is in their mid-twenties. "No I gather their trying to figure out how an old man like you has the stamina to perform in the bedroom." Jenny sensuously answers.

"Like you have room to talk woman, you'll be forty-nine in October."

"But I don't look forty-nine, you look sixty."

"Abby said I look six years younger since I went back to my salt and pepper look." Gibbs growls.

"You would look eight years younger if you had your hairstyle from when you returned as team leader." "I liked your hair longer."

"What about the mustache?" Gibbs smiles.

"It's not Gunny Gibbs, but perhaps after you retire." Jenny smiles.

"I'll have to find someone like Frankie over in Paris or Rosario to cut my hair once I retire."

"I believe I overheard McGee saying one time, all you needed was a bowl over your head to cut your hair." Jenny giggles.

"I'll kill him." Gibbs scoffs.

"Poor Tim, I guess you'll find some Probie task to inflict on him as punishment."

"Yeah, the next time there's a case where we have to go through boxes of paperwork." "McGee loves reading old files."

"I heard about the black out." "Bunch of babies if you ask me." Jenny mutters in annoyance.

"That's the one thing I enjoyed about you when you worked under me, other than being hot up in the attic in Marseille, you never whined about doing old school work." Gibbs smiles.

"Whining never got the job done."

"You know what I just noticed something you haven't brought up Key West yet."

"I'll find out what happened tomorrow morning." "In the meantime, my focus is on my husband."

Gibbs picks up Jenny's hand and tenderly kisses it. "I love you."

Key West, Florida

Calhoun's

2055 Hours

Margie McCoy along with Bob McKaskill and Miranda Pennebaker walk into the club, noting that the club is beginning to fill up. "I don't want many witnesses if things get out of hand." McCoy sharply says to McKaskill.

"I thought you wanted to speak to Jones?" McKaskill asks.

"I do, but I might have to take out Wyatt as collateral damage."

"Collateral damage, Wyatt hasn't done anything to you?" Miranda snaps.

"A message to the feds Penny." "They'll think that Jones killed Wyatt."

"I still don't get it?" Miranda asks in confusion.

"Ms. Jones is going to be an unwilling hostage." "We'll rent a sailboat and sail off to the Bahamas." "There I'll get the answers to Kosmo Galanos and the connection to Jenny Shepard." "It seemed the investigation that I was working on just before I was fired at NCIS, had something to do with our lovely Director." "Why would she abruptly end her honeymoon in Nantucket and fly three thousand miles across country to oversee a joint op between Gibbs' team and the LA OSP Team that were working on down in Tijuana, Mexico." "Something does not add up and I was not given any answers on it."

Unknown to McCoy, she is surrounded by Navy Seals and agents from the NCIS Orlando Office. "Our target has walked into the club and has a loud mouth." Agent Natalie Greenwald informs Burley into her COM.

Upstairs in the office, Burley and Agent Maxine Corbett posing as Harriet Jones is waiting for McCoy to walk into the room. "Soon as you turn and face McCoy, she'll know that she was set up." Burley smoothly says.

"Unknown to McCoy, my team of agents is seated at a table near the stairs, as soon as McCoy, McKaskill, and Pennebaker enter the room, they'll be heading up the stairs."

"I can't wait to see the look on her face, when she realizes that she was played." Burley grins.

"Hopefully she keeps her big mouth shut, or I'll be forced to shove my fist down her throat." "I can't stand dirty LEO's." "And to top it off two agents were murdered, due to her greediness." Corbett snaps.

Thirty seconds later, McCoy walks into the office, with McKaskill and Pennebaker following her from behind. "Don't you know how to knock, Ms. McCoy?" Burley snippily chastises her.

"I like to make an entrance." McCoy smirks and takes in the blond haired woman sitting across from Burley, with her back facing towards her. "Harriet Jones I presume." McCoy snottily calls out to her.

With that, Corbett gets up from her seat with her Sig pointed over at McCoy. "Try NCIS Special Agent Maxine Corbett."

McCoy pulls her gun out from her waistline and points it over at the direction of Corbett. "So Wyatt set me up?"

Corbett's agents burst into the room, and quickly dispatch McCoy. Miranda for good measure punches McCoy in the face. "I've wanted to punch this bitch out for well over a bloody week." Miranda hisses.

"You're working with NCIS?" McKaskill asks, stunned that Miranda would play him.

"Yes, I figured I could use my old skills for the greater good this time around." Miranda smirks.

Burley gets up from behind the desk and holds up a set of handcuffs. "By the way I've been playing you also Margie." "I'm Special Agent Stan Burley." Burley grins and walks over to McCoy and begins to handcuff her.

"You can't arrest me, I haven't done anything illegal." McCoy fumes.

"Your computer says differently." Burley sharply answers.

"What computer?"

"Cairo, Anchorage, and lastly the computer you used in your office at Quantico." "You've been on the take with several arms and drug dealers and also with several al-Qaeda cell groups."

"I get it Shepard put you up to this; I bet you the bitch is back at MTAC in DC watching everything."

Via speakerphone Deputy Director Craig makes his unseen presence known. "Try Deputy Director Jerome Craig, Ms. McCoy." "Director Shepard is in New York City away on official business for SecNav Jarvis."

"Sir I've been set up." McCoy angrily screams.

"Margie McCoy you are under arrest for the murder of Special Agent's Adam Thompson and Fran Dempster in Cairo back in 2003." Burley informs her.

"What?" McCoy screeches.

"And for the attempted murder of then Special Agent Jenny Shepard, Mossad Officer Ziva David, and Sudan NISS Agent Tazara Zakar."

"You got to be kidding me."

"You are also under arrest for treason and for bribery."

"You better have proof or I'm going to be making your life miserable, once I get off." McCoy warns him.

"You have the right to remain silent, and that anything the you say will be used against that person in court." "You have the right to consult with an attorney and to have that attorney present during questioning." "If you cannot afford an attorney an attorney will be provided at no cost."

Quantico, Virginia

Marine Corps Base Quantico

NCIS Headquarters

MTAC

SecNav Jarvis and Deputy Director Craig watch as McCoy and Bob McKaskill get taken into custody. "After we brief McKaskill, he is to be turned into the CIA's custody." Jarvis instructs Craig.

"This went off without a hitch." Craig swallows in relief.

"I want McCoy on the first available flight to Virginia ASAP; I want her questioned before Shepard arrives back to Washington tomorrow morning."

"My question is how are you going to keep Shepard away from Quantico once she arrives in Washington, she's very stubborn."

"Easy, I've scheduled briefings with all of my Assistant Director's along with Shepard at the same time, that should take at least an hour since both Jenny and Owen do not get along." Jarvis chuckles.

Back in the club, McKaskill is led out of the office first. "Shouldn't we be questioned together?" McCoy sarcastically asks Burley.

"No, McKaskill isn't being charged with murder." "Treason and corruption might be under the CIA's jurisdiction since he did that while he worked for the CIA." Burley sharply answers.

"This is the cat calling the kettle black." "Your boss is just as corrupt." "The bitch should be behind bars."

"Save it McCoy." Corbett warns her, tired of McCoy's acid ranting's.

Outside the club, Tasker and his team are escorting McKaskill over to a van, just as McKaskill is about to go inside a gunshot is fired.


	76. Pushing Jenny's Buttons

Previously On NCIS

With Jenny in New York City, Deputy Director Craig oversees the op in Key West with SecNav Jarvis in MTAC from NCIS Headquarters Quantico. "I hope she takes the bait." Jarvis swallows.

Craig watches McCoy, McKaskill, and Miranda walk into the upstairs office, where Stan Burley is posing as arms and drug dealer Bill 'The Cyclone' Wyatt, and Special Agent Maxine Corbett posing as Harriet Jones are waiting for her.

Within minutes McCoy and McKaskill are taking into custody. "You got to be kidding me." McCoy defiantly hisses to Burley, after she learns that she's been arrested for the murders of her former team members in Cairo, Adam Thompson and Fran Dempster.

A few minutes later, McKaskill is led out of the room first. "Shouldn't we be questioned together?" McCoy sarcastically asks Burley.

"No, McKaskill isn't being charged with murder." "Treason and corruption might be under the CIA's jurisdiction since he did that while he worked for the CIA." Burley sharply answers.

"This is the cat calling the kettle black." "Your boss is just as corrupt." "The bitch should be behind bars."

"Save it McCoy." Corbett warns her, tired of McCoy's acid ranting's

Before, McCoy can answer her, a gunshot is heard from outside of the club. "Stay here!" Burley shouts over at Corbett and rushes out of the room.

Outside, Bob McKaskill lies on the sidewalk dead with a gunshot wound to the head. "Someone wanted to silence him." Tasker openly says to his team.

Burley runs out and finds McKaskill lying on the sidewalk. "Who did this?" Burley asks.

"Motorcycle was parked down the end of the street; our suspect had a helmet on and was dressed in black." "There was no way to follow him." Tasker bitterly answers.

"Agent Burley, this is SecNav Jarvis, I want McCoy led out from the back of the building." Jarvis instructs Burley through his earwig.

"I was way ahead of you sir." Burley answers.

NCIS Quantico

MTAC

Jarvis and Craig pull their headsets from their heads. "Sanctioned hit?" Craig nods.

"Looks that way, CIA might have wanted to silence a former agent who was on the take." Jarvis answers in disgust.

"Still on the take by the looks of things."

"He lives abroad with his wife."

"This explains why McKaskill was able to live above his means as a former CIA Agent." Craig muses.

"And how McCoy was able to live above her means once she was fired a month ago?"

"Do you want me to call Shepard up?" Craig asks.

"No, I want Jenny kept out of the loop until tomorrow morning this will keep her out of the clear, when McCoy goes on trial."

"It's a good thing Gibbs went with her to New York, or I would be getting a phone call by now." Craig chuckles.

"You did an excellent job overseeing this op." Jarvis smiles.

"Felt good to bring in a dirty agent."

"Margie McCoy is the dirtiest NCIS Agent on record." Jarvis sighs in disgust. "Next to Leon Vance." Jarvis inwardly adds.

Back in Key West, McCoy is being escorted out of the office by Corbett. "Watch your hands." McCoy angrily warns her.

"Too bad you'll be in solitaire confinement once you enter the federal pen." "But then again, you seem the type that likes it rough." Corbett smirks.

"If I didn't have my hands handcuffed behind my back." McCoy scoffs.

"Save it, I'm ten years younger than you and I have a black belt in Karate."

A few minutes later, McCoy is shoved into a van out back, Tasker and his team, along with Burley get inside the van. "Well done Corbett." Burley smiles.

"Too bad you're off the market Stan." Corbett winks and closes the sliding door on the van.

"We should land at Langley sometime after 0100 Hours." Tasker informs Burley.

"Deputy Director Craig wants McCoy questioned right away." Burley sharply says.

"And not McKaskill." McCoy sarcastically snorts.

"McKaskill won't be answering anyone, Ms. McCoy; he was shot and killed outside of the club."

"I told you things are not on what they appear." "Shepard put a hit on McKaskill."

"Shepard is in New York City as we speak and won't be in Washington until mid-morning tomorrow."

"It doesn't mean that she's not involved with it."

"I don't know what your problem is with our agency Director, Ms. McCoy." "You're the one who brought this on, if you had not mentioned to Agent Gibbs out in the parking lot about Agent David taking a bullet that was meant for then Director Shepard back in 2003, you still would be a free woman."

"You need proof that I had intended to kill Shepard, Thompson, and Dempster in Cairo, back in 2003." McCoy smirks.

"We have proof, it seems that your desktop was still in use at the Cairo Office, loads of evidence that linked you and Mu'ayyad Kanasani, and known al-Qaeda terrorist and along with several well-known arms and drug dealers that you were on the take with."

"I'm not saying another word, until I see my lawyer."

"Better have them at NCIS Quantico bright and early tomorrow; Deputy Director Craig wants to get an early start."

"Trust me, she'll be there."

Abby's Apartment

0400 Hours

Abby's awakens to the sound of her cellphone, bolting up from her coffin, Abby reaches for her phone. "Hello!" She mumbles half asleep…."Deputy Director who?" She yawns….."Quantico, that's an unusual request sir." She answers in confusion….."SecNav Jarvis has ordered me there." "Then it's obviously important." "I'll be there in about an hour need to get a shower and to pick some things up at the Navy Yard from my lab."

New York City, New York

Ritz Carlton Hotel

0745 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are relaxing in the whirlpool together. "Do we have to go back to DC?" Gibbs sighs in contentment.

"Unfortunately yes." Jenny groans.

"Just the thoughts of doing my rehab this afternoon."

"The quicker you recover, the quicker you'll be done with it."

"The only part of my recovery that I'm concerned about is our bedroom activities at the moment." Gibbs smirks.

Jenny is about to answer him, when suddenly she feels his toe stroking on her centre. "Jethro!" She hisses with pleasure.

"You didn't protest too much about that last night after dinner." Gibbs mischievously grins.

"That's because it put me to sleep."

"It's frustrating the hell out of me, spending the night at a five star hotel and I can't have my way with your body."

"You did plenty of that in Nice last September and out in Los Angeles last April." Jenny sensuously reminds him.

"Nice was payback for screwing my brains out on the flight over from Kalymnos."

"I bet Fornell, Jarvis, and Petraeus wanted to know what freight train ran over you, by your appearance during the video feed on the flight over to Nice." Jenny giggles.

"Very funny!" Gibbs scoffs.

"I can't get over it's been almost a year." "Where did the time go?" Jenny smiles.

"Making up for lost time."

"We both have a lifetime's worth of time to make up for." "And once my mission is over, it will be you and I one hundred percent, without the interruptions."

Quantico, Virginia

Marine Corps Base Quantico

NCIS Headquarters

While Gibbs and Jenny are relaxing in the whirlpool, Stan Burley and Tasker are questioning McCoy in an interrogation room. "Why do you keep bringing up Harriet Jones, she has nothing to do with your arrest for the murders of Fran Dempster and Adam Thompson, and the attempted murders of Jenny Shepard, Ziva David, and Tazara Zakar."

"It proves that you're using me as a scape goat to cover up something." "I won't drop Jones."

"Then explain your e-mails with Mu'ayyad Kanasani?" Tasker angrily asks.

Before McCoy can answer, M. Allison Hart walks into the room. "Don't answer that question?" She warns her client.

"Who are you?" Burley curiously asks.

"M. Allison Hart, Ms. McCoy's lawyer, Director Shepard's husband is quite familiar with me." Hart smirks.

"I get it you slept with Gibbs." Burley laughs.

"We had a brief fling and I also represented his former mother-in-law, and also adversaries." "Now back to the subject at hand." "I've now instructed my client not to say another word to you." "Since she's entitled to due process, I need to speak with her in private."

Tasker and Burley walk out of the room. Craig walks out of the observation room, with SecNav Jarvis. "So does Hart have an agenda with Shepard or not?" Craig curiously asks.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough." Burley laughs.

Down in the Forensics Lab, Abby is working on trying to access McCoy's offshore bank accounts. "Once I figure out your secret password Sasquatch I'll find out who you've been sleeping with." "Nobody messes with my family." She vows.

Navy Yard

NCIS Headquarters

Tony and McGee walk into Abby's Lab carrying a laptop. "Abby!" Tony shouts, noting that Abby isn't working at her familiar place at her workstation in front of the plasma screen.

McGee glances into her back room and in the ballistics chamber and notices that she's not around. "Wonder if she called out sick?" McGee curiously asks.

"Abby never calls out sick." Tony smiles.

"There's one way to find out." McGee answers and takes his phone from his pants pocket and pushes the speed dial number for Abby's cellphone.

"Timmy not now." Abby's voice answers.

McGee hearing the frustration in Abby's voice. "Is there a problem?" He asks with concern.

"Yes, and you can't help me, I'm over at Quantico working on something for the SecNav and Deputy Director Craig."

"Doing what?" McGee shrugs.

"I'm ordered not to discuss it with anyone, SecNav and Deputy Director Craig's orders."

"Since when do you work on top secret projects for the Secretary of the Navy, and keep in mind Director Shepard will be back sometime this morning."

"No duh Timmy." "Now will excuse me I have work to do." Abby sighs and hangs up.

McGee hangs his phone up. "She's over at Quantico, working on something for SecNav Jarvis and Deputy Director Craig."

"Did she say?" Tony asks, curious as to what Abby may be working on.

"Ordered not to discuss it with anybody and I have the feeling that Director Shepard has no idea what's going on, by the sound of things."

"Jenny is going to be pissed off." Tony laughs.

"And you love it when she's pissed off."

"It makes my day more interesting when she's slamming her office door and screaming on her phone, to and from MTAC and her office."

"That will start up again in another week, Gibbs won't behave himself." McGee laughs.

"I know, but while that's going on, I'll be on vacation, a much needed vacation." "Now in the meantime, you have to fill in for Abby." "I'll send Ziva and Dorney out to bring in Lorna Vornado in for questioning."

"And while we're doing all the work, you'll be playing video games at your desk." McGee groans in protest.

"Remember, work less, think harder." Tony grins and walks away.

McGee rolls his eyes at Tony as he walks off towards the elevator. "You work less, sit on your ass and do nothing, while we think hard and do all the work as usual."

Two hours later back at the NCIS Quantico down in the forensics lab, Abby screeches with joy when she finally figures out McCoy's password. "Dominatrix." "Wahoo!"

Burley and Tasker, who had just walked into the lab, look at each other narrowing their eyes and then glance over at Abby. "I beg your pardon?" Tasker asks.

"Dominatrix is McCoy's password to her on line Cayman Island bank account." "Let's see who the Sasquatch has been on the take with over the years." "If I have my way, Margie McCoy, will be in a federal prison for the rest of her life." "No one messes with mommy, and little sis Ziva."

"Mommy?" Burley laughs and doubles over. "You call Director Shepard mommy."

"Did you ever hear her and Gibbs fight back at headquarters?" "They sound like to squabbling parents."

"They always fight, Gibbs got off on pushing her buttons when she was his Probie."

"Still does!" Abby smiles.


	77. On The Take

After learning from Abby, that McCoy has been on the take for over a decade with some well-known terrorist groups from Europe, the Middle East, Africa, Asia, along with several drug and weapons dealers, SecNav Jarvis and Deputy Director Craig are having a private briefing in Craig's Office. "With the information we have here, Margie McCoy won't see the light of day for the rest of her life." Craig sharply says.

"A possible death sentence for the murders of Agents Dempster and Thompson." Jarvis adds.

"We keep bringing up charges on what we've arrested her on, but all McCoy seems to go on and on about is this mysterious Kosmo Galanos and a Harriet Jones." "What does that have to do with McCoy being a dirty agent?" Craig curiously asks. "She seems emphatic that Director Shepard has a connection to them?"

"There is no connection." Jarvis shrugs.

"Then why does she keep bringing this up?"

"To keep the focus off of her." "This goes between you and me, Jerome." "Kosmo Galanos was a CIA Operative, posing as an Arms Dealer; he brokered weapons from arms and drug dealers throughout the globe, and then resold them to US allies, Iraqi and Libyan Freedom fighters." "It was a win win situation." "Galanos made a fortune, under his alias, and US tax payers did not have to foot the bill for the weapons that were sold to our allies."

"But Galanos was bought and paid by the US, if he worked for the CIA?"

"There are a lot of shady back door dealings that the CIA does Jerome, you better get used to dealing with it, it's the way things are, we're suppose to look the other way."

"And Jones?" Craig asks.

"I doubt she exists, more than likely an alias that she was given by the CIA."

"I'm about to head over to the observation room, Burley is about to question McCoy, what if McCoy brings her up again?"

"Tell her she's on trial, not a factious person, and when this goes to trial, Hart, her lawyer will be instructed by the judge not to bring her name up in court." "Harriet Jones has nothing to do with the murders of Adam Thompson and Fran Dempster."

Ten minutes later in the interrogation room, McCoy impatiently sits with her lawyer. "We told them we were ready a half an hour ago, I bet the bitch Shepard is smugly smirking behind the window." McCoy hisses in annoyance.

The light is turned out in the observation room to reveal Deputy Director Craig, Burley, Tasker, and Abby smirking over at McCoy and Hart. "Wrong Sasquatch!" Abby mockingly says to her. "Or as Director Shepard would say, Flatupus." She laughs.

"Miss Sciuto, what in the hell are you doing here?" McCoy angrily scoffs.

"Putting a nail into your coffin."

Craig turns on the light. "Burley, Tasker you're on, and soon as you're ready, Miss Sciuto will put the e-mails and bank account statements up on the plasma screen."

"Too bad Director Shepard isn't here to witness this." Abby sighs.

"It's for her own good that we're doing this without her Abby." Burley reassures her.

"I know, I know, yadda, yadda, yadda; McCoy would say that the Director has a personal agenda against her, when it's the other way around."

Burley and Tasker walk out of the room and head inside the Interrogation Room. "So did you and your client to talk things over Ms. Hart?" Burley smugly asks and takes a seat across from them.

"Of course we did." "It seems that your agency Director has a vendetta against my client."

"It's the other way around." Burley smirks.

"I beg your pardon, Special Agent Burley." McCoy icily snaps.

"Direct your attention to the plasma screen to your left Ms. McCoy." Burley smoothly says to her.

On the plasma screen an e-mail from McCoy to Mu'ayyad Kanasani. "We found this e-mail from your computer that you used at your office in Cairo, Egypt." "Mu'ayyad my love, I'm counting the hours until we meet again." "There will be a special bonus for taking out that red headed bitch, and along with her Mossad and Somalian tag a long's." "Don't worry if my Senior and Junior Agents get shot up in the process, I'll get replacements." "Lustfully yours, Margie."

"Fake, fake, fake." McCoy laughs.

"This was an hour before the op, Ms. McCoy."

"I want my people checking out that hard drive." Hart snippily insists.

"It's already boxed up and ready." Tasker sharply answers.

"Some of the e-mails between you and Kanasani were enough to make me sick." Burley grimaces.

Abby on purpose, puts up a photo of McCoy posing naked in bed that she sent to Kanasani. "My eyes!" Tasker shouts.

"Surprised her camera didn't break." Abby giggles from behind the glass.

"You sent that photo to Kanasani also." Tasker asks, trying to deflect from looking up at the board.

"Again, I'll need my people looking into my client's computer before she comments." Hart once again reiterates in an icy tone of voice.

"I want to know why you keep dodging the Galanos and Jones issue." McCoy sarcastically asks. "Their connection to the Director of NCIS."

"There is none Ms. McCoy." Tasker snaps in frustration at McCoy's attempt to put the blame on her arrest to Jenny and not on herself.

"Bullshit, that bitch made a bee line to Los Angeles, and abruptly ended her honeymoon with Gibbs, because there's a connection."

"Hetty Lange got tired of you disrespecting the Director, and the way you were co-handling the op." "Sanchez was wanted by the ATF for leaving the country after he was released on bail, last September" Burley answers.

"I know there was a raid at Julian Benoit's house in Palm Springs." "The same Benoit, who is the son of René Benoit, which Director Shepard was linked to his death, just before the Director's so called death, that has never been explained." McCoy answers..."There are a lot of things that that this woman does and doesn't do that needs explaining." "Her mysterious death, the she reappears like a Phoenix and nothing is explained."

"I believe Trent Kort; a CIA Operative killed René Benoit." "It was a sanctioned hit." Craig voice is heard from the speaker.

"What does this have to do with the deaths of Thompson and Dempster?" Tasker angrily shouts. "You set them up, so that you could take out Shepard, because you hated her guts."

"She was an annoying know it all." "Kept throwing shit in my face all the time." "I wasn't taking that from a smart ass young agent." "Bad enough when she was Gibbs' Probie that I had to listen to that mouth of hers." "Nobody shows up Margie McCoy."

"So your admitting you hated Jenny Shepard." Burley asks, knowing full well that McCoy just stuck her foot in her mouth.

"That's enough!" Hart shouts…."No more questions, until I read print outs of these alleged e-mails."

"Conference room down the hallway, the graphic porno e-mails I put in the red folder for you." Burley winks.

Few minutes later, Abby, Tasker, and Burley are up in Craig's Office. "I hope we can wrap this up by this weekend, I want to head back to my office in Naples." Craig grumbles.

"We still have to show her the large deposits that were put into her accounts, and are still being deposited in." Burley answers.

Abby noting that several of the arms and drug dealers are on Jenny's most wanted list. "Some of these drug and arms dealers are wanted by Interpol and other government agencies."

"Maybe we can tip them off to their location." Tasker answers.

"That's not for me to make a decision on; the McCoy investigation is my baby, per orders of SecNav Jarvis." Craig answers.

"Whose decision will it be to make?" Burley curiously asks.

"Director Shepard's!" "Why don't the three of you take a brunch, since it's almost 1030 Hours?"

"Cool, since I'm at Quantico, I'll see if Penelope is available for brunch." Abby smiles.

NCIS Headquarters

Navy Yard

Squad Room

1215 Hours

Jenny steps out of the elevator, as she makes her way past Gibbs' section; she notices that Tony is sitting alone, and that Ziva, McGee, and Dorney are not around. "Where are Ziva, McGee, and Dorneget?" She curiously asks.

"McGee is down at Abby's filling in for her, while she's on assignment in Quantico." "Ziva and Dorney got stuck in traffic while picking up a witness for the case we're currently working on."

"By whose orders did Abby get sent to Quantico?" Jenny directly asks.

"Deputy Director Craig and SecNav Jarvis'."

"I wonder what's going on." She openly asks and walks off for the stairs. "They better not be withholding information from me." She inwardly hisses.

Up in Cynthia's outer office, Cynthia is eating lunch at her desk, when Jenny walks in. "How was New York ma'am?"

"Fine, get me SecNav Jarvis on the phone ASAP!" Jenny answers annoyed that Jarvis and Craig are not keeping her in the loop of things.

"Yes Director!" Cynthia answers and picks her desk phone.

Two minutes later, Jenny is on the phone with Jarvis, who is back at his office at the Navy Yard. "Miss Sciuto will be back at headquarters by late this afternoon." "She was needed to gain access to McCoy's private off shore accounts."

"What turned up?" Jenny asks.

"Miss Sciuto will bring a flash drive on her findings."

"I don't like this Clayton, this is bullshit." Jenny snaps.

"I don't care what you like, I'm the Secretary of the Navy and I'm your boss." "This is Deputy Director Craig's op." "Remember your history with McCoy." Jarvis scolds her, for being insubordinate with him.

"The bitch murdered two of her own agents and tried to kill me, Ziva, and Tazara."

"And Dempster and Thompson were not the only agents who died under her watch as Operations Manager over the years." "Miss Sciuto found a hidden file on her lap top about a half an hour ago."

"I'm still heading over to Quantico." Jenny defiantly answers.

"No you're not, I'm back behind my desk at the Navy Yard and I have a briefing with you and the other Assistant Directors at 1400 Hours this afternoon."

"Great I have to waste my time talking to Granger." Jenny sighs in annoyance.

"If it keeps you out of trouble yes." "This is for your own good Jenny, if you don't follow orders I'll have you restricted to base until further notice." Jarvis orders her.

"Since when have I not followed orders sir?" Jenny sarcastically answers.

"It's the one trait you do not share with Agent Gibbs." Jarvis chuckles…"See you at 1400 Hours." Jarvis smirks and hangs up.

Jenny slams her phone down. "Asshole!" She screams.

Cynthia gingerly peaks her head into the door. "I was given the heads up about your 1400 Hour briefing with SecNav Jarvis and the other Assistant Directors."

"Fun, talking with three assholes."

"So back to the subject at hand, how was New York?" Cynthia smiles, trying to change Jenny's mood.

"Fine, actually last night was wonderful; Jethro and I had a romantic dinner." "He even took me on a carriage ride in Central Park." Jenny smiles.

"Keep that in mind when Gibbs returns to work in another week." Cynthia teases her.

"Thanks a lot for reminding me." Jenny groans.

NCIS Quantico

Interrogation Room

1500 Hours

"I'm still judging the e-mails as hearsay until my people look over the hard drive from my client's computer that she used in Cairo."

"Try Anchorage and the computer that she used from her office here." Tasker adds.

"Still don't have anything on me so give it up." McCoy smirks.

"Your personal laptop says otherwise, Ms. McCoy, explain the payoffs that were wired to your off shore bank accounts." Burley smoothly answers.

"What offshore accounts?" Hart asks.

"These offshore accounts." Abby grins from behind the glass and promptly puts up one of McCoy's offshore bank accounts up on the plasma screen.

McCoy glances up, her jaw hanging in disbelief. "I see you're on the take with several terrorist groups linked to al-Qaeda, Hamas, and several arms and drug dealers." Tasker asks and narrows his eyes over at McCoy.

"Alleged, Agent Tasker." Hart snaps.

"Your client is going to have a hard time explaining this to a judge."

"Your boss has some explaining to do, and so does NCIS?" "Bob McKaskill was murdered last night." McCoy angrily reminds them.

"Yes, because he was a dirty agent as well." "As long as he stayed hidden over in Europe, McKaskill didn't stand out." "He entered the United States, and I guess someone he use to work for at the CIA decided to put a hit on a loose end." Burley answers.

"I still say this has something to do with Shepard and her link to Galanos and Harriet Jones."

"Director Shepard isn't on trial and neither are the factious Harriet Jones and Kosmo Galanos." "And when this comes to court, the US Attorney will make sure that it is never brought up in court at all." "If I were you, focus on yourself and quit wasting your time and energy on what Jenny Shepard did do, or is currently doing." "You are under arrest for treason, conspiracy, murder, and attempted murder." Burley angrily advises her.

An hour later, up in the Squad Room, Burley is packing up his backpack. "Well done Burley." Craig smiles and walks over to his desk.

"I have another two weeks of down time with my fiancée." "I figure I would make the most of it."

"McCoy knows we have her, hopefully she'll contact the US Attorney's Office and hammer out a deal." Craig nods.

"Tasker ran out of here with his team."

"Long flight back to London, and unfortunately I'll have a long flight back to Naples tomorrow afternoon." Craig grumbles.

"Abby said you're going to be back in September, when Director Shepard goes on her honeymoon again."

"Acting Director for a week, while she's in Paris with Agent Gibbs."

"I'll guess I'll be seeing you on an MTAC feed." Burley laughs.

"When I do, at least I can put a face to your name finally." Craig chuckles and walks away.

NCIS Headquarters

Abby's Lab

1800 Hours

Tony and Ziva after finding out that Abby has returned to the Navy Yard, rush into her lab. "Well?" Tony grins.

"Well what?" Abby answers.

"What was the secret assignment that you were working on with Deputy Director Craig and SecNav Jarvis?" Tony nosily asks.

"She's under orders not to discuss it Agent DiNozzo." Jenny's voice is heard from the backroom.

"Damn!" Tony answers in disbelief.

McGee, who is finding one smut file after another on Lance Corporal Dawkins laptop. "Doesn't he have a life?" McGee sighs.

"According to his former fiancée Lorna Vornado, Dawkins use to work for a porn distributor before he enlisted in the Marine Corps, his Step Father, Angelo owned it." Ziva informs him.

"How did you make out with Miss Vornado?" McGee curiously asks.

"Information didn't pan out." Ziva groans.

"You disappointed?" Abby asks.

"Yes, since I got stuck in traffic for three hours this morning trying to pick her up, I-95 was a parking lot."

"Tanker truck flipped on to its side, hazmat was called out." McGee answers.

Jenny who was copying Abby's flash drive on the information that she retrieved on McCoy's laptop, walks out of the backroom. "How are you making out on the Dawkins murder investigation?" Jenny curiously asks.

"Not much Director." Tony frowns in frustration.

"At least it's a case Tony, beats sitting around behind your desk reviewing cold case files." Jenny smiles and walks out of the lab.

Tony waiting for Jenny to get into the elevator before he broaches up the subject on what Abby was doing at Quantico. "Now that Jenny is in the elevator, I guess she doesn't know the reason why you were at Quantico today?"

"Yep!" Abby grins and then grimaces of the nude photo of Lorna Vornado on Dawkins laptop. "Does the woman know what a bikini waxing is, talk about a tropical rain forest." She cringes.

Jenny's Office

2100 Hours

Jenny sits behind her desk reviewing McCoy's offshore bank statements. "You were even on the take with Julian Benoit." Jenny answers in disgust.

Gibbs walks in carrying a box of Chinese take-out. "You look like you need a break."

"My eyes and stomach does." Jenny groans and tosses her glasses aside. "So how was your rehab?"

"Hated every moment of it." Gibbs growls and walks over to the coffee table and places the box on top of it.

Jenny gets up from her desk and approaches the mini bar, she leans over and opens the refrigerator door and pulls out to bottles of beer. "You only have a few more weeks of it."

"What gets me through it is the mere thought of hearing your screams of pleasure as you fall apart on top of me."

"Does your physical therapist know this?" Jenny laughs and walks over to the couch and flops down.

"Hell know!" Gibbs laughs and takes a seat beside his wife. "Can't believe in another week I'll be sitting behind my desk again.

Jenny hands Gibbs his bottle of beer. "With restrictions, and I'll be keeping a sharp eye on you."

"What punishment will I get?" Gibbs mischievously asks.

"A week down in the cyber division." Jenny giggles.

"You wouldn't dare." Gibbs snarls.

"Try me!" Jenny sensuously answers. "So what do we have?"

"My usual!"

"We're going to have to find a Chinese take-out place in Rosarito."

"I know I can't do without it."

With McCoy, sent off to a federal prison, while she awaits trial, Gibbs and Jenny share a quiet romantic dinner. "So everything went ok last night?" Gibbs asks in between bites of his Chicken Chow Mein.

"Flatupus is behind bars, and hopefully that's where she'll stay for a long, long time."


End file.
